Pokemon: WaterBlue
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: The legend begins as Red and Green start their trip across Kanto and the Sevii Islands. Story 1 of the Pokemon Legends series. Rated K for fantasy action.
1. The Legend Begins

Pokemon: WaterBlue

By. Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon

(By Now that Should Obvious To You People)

Ownership: I do Own Some of the Characters mention, Team Elite, and Fog Island, so don't get any ideas.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

* * *

"Hey!" shouted my friend, "You are going to be late! Remember what your mom said! If you're late, you probably won't end up with any Pokemon!"

My name is Red, the newest Pokemon Trainer on the block! I just turned 10 two weeks ago and now that the Indigo League has just started up again; I could now get my Pokemon License(if I'm getting any of this wrong, tell me) and my first Pokemon.

"I'm up!" I shouted, "No need to yell at me!"

"About time," said my friend, "This was getting boring waiting for you."

That would be my friend, Green. She can be very annoying when she gets impatient, trust me on this. She also turned 10 as well, so we are going to both register together and travel as well. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was skinny. She was already dressed with her blue shirt, red shorts, blue socks, sandals, and white hat.

"I'll make this clear," I said, "I'm not an early riser, you know that!"

"I know," said Green, "But I hope you wouldn't sleep in on our most important day of our lives!"

"Well I did," I said looking at the clock, "To bad."

"You are so frustrating to be with!" said Green, "But on your cloths and meet me outside and this time try to hurry!" She walked away and went down stairs.

"Girls," I mumbled.

"What you say?" shouted Green to me from downstairs.

"Nothing!" I shouted back. Even with all this fighting, we are pretty good friends, which surprise a lot of people we know.

* * *

It took me a while to get ready, but I got out as quick as I could. Green was showed me a frown, grabbed my hand, and started to drag me to Professor Oak's Lab.

"We are so late!" said Green, "We got to get before all the good Pokemon go!"

"Aren't they always the same?" I said, "A Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle?"

"Yeah!" said Green, "But I have to get there before Bulbasaur is taken by a trainer!"

"This grass obsession of your's can't be healthy," I said.

"Just shut up," said Green, "I see the lab up ahead!"

The building was huge, but I didn't have anytime appreciated it. Green pushed into the lab while still dragging me behind her.

"We are here!" shouted Green, "Don't start without us!" Everyone stared at her with a weird look.

* * *

"Prof. Oak isn't even here," said someone I hated to see. It was Blue, he thinks he is so great, it makes me sick. He wearing his usual cloths, black shirt, black shoes, and purple jeans, what a weirdo. He was also Oak's grandson, so he thinks he is so special and above everyone. Green thinks he's great, but he makes me gag.

"Gramps isn't here yet," said Blue, "So Red, I see they actually let you become a Pokemon Trainer? Just pitiful."

I started to run at him, but Green grabbed my shirt and started to pull me back.

"Keep your cool," said Green, "You don't need to be thrown out on a day like this."

"You're right," I said, "I save my rage for later."

"Hello everyone," said a familiar voice. All of us turned, Prof. Oak had just arrived.

"I see everyone is having a good time," said Oak.

"At least most of us," I mumbled. Green heard me and then elbowed me when Oak wasn't looking.

"Time for you all to choose your first Pokemon," said Oak, "Please follow me to the back room."

We all followed him to back. In there was 3 Pokeballs on the table. I knew what I already wanted!

"You may know choose…" started Oak, but when he turned to us, we were all ready at the tables trying to grab the one we wanted.

"Ok," said Oak, "Never mind then."

"I got it!" I said raising one of the balls up, "Come out Charmander!"

The ball opened up and in a bright light, a small orange and red Pokemon flashed in front of me.

"Char," it said. I grinned happily. I finally got the one I wanted.

"Sad," said Blue, "Mine is better." He then opened up his ball and a blue turtle appeared.

"Squirtle," it said. Figures, Blue always finds something better then what I have. I got this cool bike one time, everyone thought it was cool, then Blue showed up with mountain bike, then everyone followed him around instead of me.

"Mine seems tougher than yours," said Blue.

"Whatever," I said, I got the one I wanted, and he wasn't going to discourage me about it at all.

"I got the one I wanted," said Green smiling. That meant she got her Bulbasaur she wanted.

"I see you are all happy with your choices," said Oak, "Time to see the world. I hope to all see you later sometime."

Green and I nodded and we started to walk away. Then I heard something.

"Hey!" shouted Blue, "About a quick match? I'll take you on right now!"

"Ah sure," I said, and then I whispered to Green, "My I use Bulbasaur for this?"

"Not a chance in heaven!" said Green, then she said the ball, "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."

I sighed and turned to Blue who smiling.

"Ok!" I said, "Go! Charmander!" Charmander flashed in front of me.

"Fine," said Blue, "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle then appeared in front of him.

"Charmander! Scratch! (I'm following the moves learn the game, not the TV show)," I shouted.

"Sad," said Blue, "Quick! Tackle!" Both Pokemon went strait at each other.

"Stop!" shouted Oak, "No fighting is permitted in this lab!"

Both Pokemon stopped cold and looked at their trainers, then returned to their Pokeballs.

"You lucked out this time," said Blue, "But next time, there won't be any person to stop us! Smell ya later!" Then he walked outside and left us.

"What know?" I said to Green.

"Our first stop of course!" said Green smiling, "Viridian City! Please tell me you were joking. I mean, come on, everyone knows Viridian City is the first stop. But it looks like you don't know. You'll probably get lost without me, so stay close."

"I knew that!" I said.

"Sure you did," said Green with a smile. Both of us walked out of the lab and began our adventure.

* * *

**Author Note**: That was the first chapter of this series. I hope you like this.

The next chapter will be the trip to Viridian City and back to Pallet Town to get their Pokedex, so stay tuned.

I mention Team Elite before the chapter started, yes they are a new team like Team Rocket, Aqua, and Magma, but they have a different plan in mind.

Oh yeah, this is the 4 month of being a member of Fanfiction, so I decide to release something new I didn't mention in my soon to come stories. I often do that.

* * *

**Date**: 2/17/06

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Back To Start 


	2. Back To Start

Chapter 2: Back To Start

* * *

"How long now?" complained Green, "How far is Viridian City now?"

"We have only been walking for 10 minutes and Viridian City is only 20 more minutes away," I said rolling my eyes, "What happened? You were so full energy! Now you're complaining over 10 minutes of walking."

"I'm not as fond of walking as you are," said Green.

"Don't complain Green _Leaf_," I said, "It's just a little walk."

"It's a big walk," said Green, "And don't use my full name to talk to me, you know I hate it."

"You're right Green Leaf," I said.

"Shut up!" said Green, "You don't hear me calling you by your full name!"

"That's because I like my full name," I continued, "I like the name Red Fire."

* * *

20 minutes later, we arrived at Viridian City. It was a very big city; the Pokemon Center was on the outskirts of the city, while the Pokemon Gym, school, and mart resided in the downtown area. Our first stop was the Pokemon Center.

We entered the center and took a look around the place. The green floors were neatly polished, the walls were painted pink, there were some seats and tables set up in the middle, PCs were on the right side of the center, and Nurse Joy sat at the counter.

"Welcome to Viridian City's Pokemon Center," said Joy, "I haven't seen you two before."

"We're new trainers," said Green, "This is our first time here in Viridian City too."

"Then let me be the first to welcome you here," said Joy, "Are you here to battle the gym leader?"

"If he's got a badge," I said, "You bet!"

"I hate to disappoint you two," said Joy, "But the city's gym leader isn't in town. In fact, he hasn't been in town for the last year. Our city is deciding on getting a new one, if the one we have right now isn't always going to be here."

"Drat," I said, "I was hoping for some action while we are here!"

"Too bad," said Joy, "But I'll heal your Pokemon right now."

"Thanks," Green and me glumly. So much for our next destination here after getting our Pokemon healed. That now means our next stop in town is the Pokemart to supply for the journey to Pewter City.

* * *

After our Pokemon got healed, we left the building and started for the downtown area. But along the way, we got side tracked.

A few blocks away from the mart, a teen ran into Green knocking her to the ground. He looked like he was 14 years old. He had messy black hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a black E labeled onto it and he wore yellow jeans, and a yellow baseball cap.

"Move it!" said the teen, "I'm in hurry!"

"You don't have to be so impolite to us," said Green pulling herself off the ground.

"Give me one good reason," said the teen, "I love to hear it."

"I…I…" said Green, then she notice he was holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"I can whip you at Pokemon battling," said Green confidently.

The teen looked at her hard, then fell over and laughed.

"You?" said the teen laughing, "Not a chance!"

"How about this?" said Green, "You win, you don't have to apologize to me for being mean and I'll give you something, if I win, you have to apologize to me and give us something!"

"Please don't gamble away any of my stuff," I said, "And don't try making him madder."

"Deal!" said the teen jumping to his feet, "You'll lose easily."

"Come on out Bulb!" said Green sending out Bulbasaur to the field.

"Bulb?" said both me and the teen.

"I gave it a nickname," said Green proudly.

"What a magical name," said the teen sarcastically, "Even a baby could come up with that! Go Eevee!"

A small Pokemon appeared in front of us. It had long ears and brown hair.

"Attack with Tackle!" said the teen. The Pokemon charged at Bulbasaur fast. But Bulbasaur jumped out of the way.

"Bulb attack back with your tackle!" said Green. Bulb charged at Eevee knocking it into the side of the building next us.

"Drat," said the teen, "Sand attack!"

Eevee jumped back to it's feet, then a bunch of sand appeared out of nowhere and sprayed Bulb in the face.

"Now attack him with another tackle!" said the teen.

Eevee this time manage to land the hit on Bulbasaur knocking it into me unfortunately.

"Red!" said Green, "Are you ok?"

"Yep," I said on the ground, "Couldn't be better!"

"Finish Bulbasaur off!" said the teen, "Another tackle!"

Eevee went back at Bulbasaur, but it managed to jump out of the way. But Eevee then hit me.

"Oops," said the teen, "Sorry."

"I would hurt you if I wasn't already hurt," I said.

"Now Bulb!" said Green, "Attack with Tackle!"

Bulbasaur charge into Eevee again, knocking it back into the building. Eevee tried to stand up, but it collapsed. It was out of steam.

"Looks like I won," said Green.

"Darn it," said the teen, "You won, and I'm sorry for being rude." The way he was saying he was sorry sounded like it was killing him.

"Don't forget," said Green, "I also won something else. I'll make the choice."

"Not much of a choice," said the teen sighing showing us a CD, "All I have is this TM."

"Cool!" said Green, "This is number 13! This is Ice Beam! Could be useful."

"But none of us have a Pokemon that learn that move," I said climbing to my feet.

"So what?" said Green, "We'll hold onto it until we have one!"

"Man," said the teen, "My friend gave that to me, he's going to be pissed that I lost it."

"Who are you anyways?" said Green, "And what is with the E on your shirt?"

"My name is Noah," said the teen, "And the E on my shirt is none of your business. Now I'll get lost."

He then took off and disappeared into an alley on the next block ahead of us.

"What's with him?" I said.

"Who cares?" Green said, "Let's get to the store and get some supplies for our trip, and maybe some band-aids for you."

* * *

We walked into the store, it had a few shelves filled with potions, antidotes, and paralyze heals. There was a sign on the counter that they were out of Pokeballs until further notice. Darn, now there is no way to catch any Pokemon up ahead.

"Hey!" shouted the man behind the counter, "You came from Pallet Town right?"

"How you know that?" I said.

"I have a good sense at things like this," said the person, "Could you take this package to Professor Oak for me?"

"Don't you have a person to deliver these kind of things?" said Green.

"He's sick," said the person, "Would you please?"

"You can't tell us what to do!" I said.

"Come back later after you deliver this parcel to Oak and I'll pay you each 500P," said the man.

"Come on," said Green, "No amount of money will…" But I was already taking the parcel and agreeing to his deal.

"You are supposed to back me up!" shouted Green at me.

"Too bad," I said, "Back to Pallet Town!"

"Not again!" said Green, "I'm not walking 30 minutes there just to drop off a parcel, then turn around and walk another 30 minutes back here!"

"Too bad, so sad," I said grinning. She hates when I say that to her, but I love saying that.

* * *

After 30 minutes of complaints from Green, we finally arrived back at Pallet Town. Then we started on our way to the lab.

"Oh," said Oak has he saw us walk into the lab, "Back so soon?"

"Actually," I said, "You have a package!"

"Let me see," said Oak as I handed him the box, "Ah, these are the parts I needed! Thank you Red and Green for bringing this to me."

"Oh?" said a voice I hated to hear, "You decided to give up Red? It so like you."

It was Blue, once again trying to get on my nerves.

He turned to Oak and said, "You called for me?"

"Yes," said Oak, "I almost forgot to give you three your Pokedexes!"

"What's that?" I said.

"You're so clueless," said Blue, "It's the device that Gramps created that tells information about Pokemon that you come encounter with. In other words, it's an electronic encyclopedia just for Pokemon."

"Oh," I said, now I feel like an idiot for not knowing that.

"Correct Blue," said Oak, "Here is one for all of you. Go out and see the world. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Right," said Blue, "Gramps, Green, Red, smell ya all later!" Then he took off out the doors.

"I almost forgot," said Oak hanging us our Pokedexes, "Here is something for bringing me my package."

He then handed us 10 Poke balls for us. Both of us took 5 of them. Now we were ready to begin our journey. Nothing would hold us back.

* * *

**Author Note:** Is Pokedexes plural for Pokedex? Anyone know that?

Ok, now I tried to describe things better and I'm trying to improve my grammar and spelling. I don't remember anyone saying anything about grammar or spelling, but sooner or later someone will tell me to improve on that.

This chapter introduced the newest character, Noah. He will appear in future chapters; expect him to make a later appearance.

I'm not good at writing Pokemon battles if you can tell. But writing this story will help me get better. Practice makes perfect!

Next chapter is going to show Noah's friend he mention, and 2 other trainers with the same label E on their shirts.

* * *

Date: 2/19/06

* * *

Next To Come: Chapter 3: Team Elite

* * *

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Kqmck-117

Celebi

sakuryn

Digital Skitty

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Ghost Author

charmanderchamp


	3. Team Elite

Chapter 3: Team Elite

* * *

"This is tiring," said Green, "I hate walking."

"You say that so much that I think you should spread it around the world," I said. We haven't even left town yet, and she is already complaining.

"I have the right to complain and I'll keep doing it!" said Green. This was going to be one long trip.

"Hey!" I said looking up and seeing a person outside talking to some people front of a house, "Isn't that Daisy? You know, Blue's sister?"

"Yeah," said Green, "I wonder what's up with her?"

Both of us ran up towards her and the people. Daisy seemed to be upset.

"What you mean you can't find the problem!" demanded Daisy, "I want to know why my power is out!"

"For the last time madam," said one the men, "We can't find the problem, half this neighborhood is out of power for some reason."

"The generators are working find," said the other man, "But the electricity isn't coming through the power-lines."

"It's like something is stopping it," said the first man, "But according to our station, everything is fine and there is no need to check the power-lines."

"Come on!" said Daisy, "Can't you check?"

"This is strange," said the second man, "But if the station said there isn't a problem, there is no need for us to check it." Both men nodded, got into their truck, and drove away.

"I can't believe this," said Daisy to herself, "Those idiots aren't going to check the problem out. I know there is a problem, and those men aren't doing a thing to help!" She sighed deeply and walked back into her house.

"I wonder what's up with the power?" I said.

"I don't know," said Green, "But if those guys won't check it out, I guess we will."

"Why?" I said, "Why should we get involved? I don't want to."

"And I didn't want to get involved with delivering the package here," said Green sternly, "But I did anyways, and now we are going to check this out."

"Fine," said I rolling my eyes, "Then after we find out, we are gone!"

"But the people might give us a reward for finding out the problem!" said Green.

"Come on!" I said, "Are rewards everything to you!"

"Is money everything to you?" said Green.

"FINE!" I shouted, "We'll check it out, fix it, and get a reward! Are you happy now!"

"Yep!" said Green, "You are so nice!"

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

We followed the power lines to the other side of the town. It was pretty empty over on this side, just a few houses, and the town's electric company, but that was it. Then Green stopped and listened to something.

"Do you hear that?" said Green to me, "I think I hear people talking, what about you?"

I listen carefully, I then heard some people talk.

"I hear them too," I said, "Let's check this out."

We followed the voices to the backside of the electric generators that powered our town. There were a bunch of people tied up and a few people looking at a machine that wasn't part of the generators. A huge pipe came out of it and was connected to the generators.

"Too simple," said one the people not tied up, "Now we'll have enough power."

"Hurry up," said another one, "We need as much as we can get before the cops show up."

"Are you done talking now?" said a teenage girl appearing from behind a van parked near by them, "We have enough, now put the machine back in and hurry." She had long brown hair with blond streaks in it. She had a yellow shirt on, with a yellow skirt, and black boots.

"Hey!" said Green, "They are stealing our electricity for the town! And those are the two guys who where speaking to Daisy, they must be in on it."

"Explains where the power is going," I said, "They must of hooked up the pipe to the generators, then it sucks in the electricity, and into the machine were it is stored."

"Bingo," said a voice. Both of us turned, another teenage girl, she had a yellow sleeveless T-shirt, black shorts, yellow helmet, and black gloves. She had green eyes, and short blond hair. But what caught my attention was the black E label on her shirt.

"Hey Caitlyn!" shouted the teen girl, "I caught ourselves couple of spies!"

The brown hair teen girl turned and revealing a E label on her shirt as well. She was not happy.

* * *

Her friend then grabbed us on the neck and pushed us towards Caitlyn.

"Good find," said Caitlyn, "What do think we should do with them Abbey?"

"I say we keep them hostage for money," said Abbey, "They really shouldn't be here."

"I thought we should tie them up," said Caitlyn, "But your idea sounds cooler."

I looked at both the girls, then saw they had a Poke ball on their belts.

"I have an idea!" I said, "We challenge both of you to a match for our freedom!"

Both girls looked at us with weird looks, then they grinned.

"I could use a warm up," said Abbey, "I need to practice a bit anyways."

"Me too," said Caitlyn, "You're on! But if you lose, both of you are our slaves."

"Deal!" I shouted at them, I looked at Green then. She looked horrified.

"Are you nuts!" she shouted at me, "I don't want to be any of their slaves!"

"It's your boyfriend's fault for getting you into this!" said Abbey.

Green froze in fear. People like tease her that she is my girlfriend. She hates that more than anything else.

"Take that back!" she said.

"Never!" said Abbey, "Caitlyn will deal with you. I'll dead with your boyfriend."

Caitlyn smiled and dragged Green away.

"Where are you taking her!" I said.

"Calm down," said Abbey, "She's just going to fight her away from you. No need for any distractions. Now come on, get your game on!"

"Fine!" I shouted at her, "Go Charmander!" Charmander then appeared in front of me.

"Cute!" said Abbey, "But mine isn't not for appeal! Go Pinsir!" A huge bug like Pokemon appeared in front of her. It had a big brown shell, with two horns coming out of it, and sharp teeth.

"Char!" I said, "Attack with scratch!"

Charmander went right at it, but Pinsir jumped right over my attack.

"Sad," said Abbey, "Pinsir attack with Vicegrip!"

The bug then attack Charmander, got him in it horns, and then started the crush Charmander with them.

"No!" I said, "Try to get free!"

"No possible way," said Abbey, "It's trapped in it! No way to escape!"

"I got to think of something," I said. I thought for a while. Then it hit.

"I'm such a moron!" I said slapping myself, "Charmander attack with ember!"

"That's not good," said Abbey.

With such close range, Charmander sent a small fire ball into Pinsir's face. The burn released Charmander from Pinsir's grip.

"Now finish this with scratch!" I shouted.

"Quick!" said Abbey franticly, "Avoid it!"

Pinsir didn't move out the time quickly, Charmander hit it hard, knocking it to the ground. Then Pinsir passed out.

"NO!" shouted Abbey, "MY POOR PINSIR!"

"That's game!" I said, "I won! Looks like I get to leave!"

"This isn't over!" said Abbey, "Caitlyn will…"

All of a sudden Caitlyn ran over to Abbey and whispered in her ear something.

"WHAT!" shouted Abbey, "How could your Porygon lose!"

"You be surprise!" said Green appearing and running over to me, "We win! We get to go now!"

"Not a chance!" said one of the men running over, "We'll take you anyways! No one gets away from us!"

"POLICE!" shouted a voice, "DROP!" All of us turned and saw a few police cars heading our way.

"Drat, they found us!" said Caitlyn heading for the van, "Let's move!"

"Right behind you!" said Abbey following her lead.

Both of them jumped into the van pushing the two men out of the way. They both started the van took off.

* * *

30 minutes later, both me and Green explained all of what happened to us.

"And that's what happened!" I said.

"You did a good service for us," said police, "Is there any way we can repay you for your service."

"Sure!" I said quickly, "Can you get us a ride into Viridian City? That's were we are heading next!"

"Sure," said the officer, "Can do. You two can give these as well. The two suspects that got away seemed to have dropped these."

The officer handed us a potion and a poke ball. I took the poke ball and Green took the potion.

* * *

Later we arrived back at Viridian City. I then headed over to the mart and got the money for the delivery.

"Where are you two heading now?" said the store keeper handing me the money.

"Pewter City," I said.

"Then you'll be going right through Viridian Forest," said the man.

"I guess so," I said.

"There are a lot of bugs in it," said the man, "A bunch of them are poisonous."

"I hate bugs," said Green shivering.

"Where would that stand on your hate scale of many things?" I said.

"At number 3!" she said, "Above that is walking and then higher is being refer to as your girlfriend!"

"I guessed as much," I said.

"Anyways," said the store keeper, "You might need some antidotes for your trip. For doing a quick job, have 3 of them for free!"

"Thanks!" I said, "This is going to help!"

"I HATE BUGS!" shouted Green.

"At least don't shut that out to the high heavens!" I said. She is such a wuss when it comes to bugs.

* * *

We spent the night at the Pokemon Center before taking off to Viridian Forest.

When we entered our room for the night, Green was shocked.

"I wanted my own room for the night!" she said.

"Well," I said, "Life is full of disappointments. Just live with it!"

* * *

The next morning, we headed out for Pewter City. We walked for about an hour when we reach the gate house that separates Viridian City from Viridian Forest.

"Here goes nothing," I said walking towards the gate house.

"Can't we take the long way?" said Green.

"That would take two days," I said, "Two days of _walking_."

"Ok," said Green, "The forest it is!"

I nodded and then I ran into someone bigger than me.

"Hey watch it!" I shouted at the person. Then I took a look at the person, it was a teen about 14 with brown and blond hair. He had dark sunglasses that covered up his eyes, a yellow and black bandana, army combat boots, a black and yellow jeans combo, and a black T-Shirt with a golden E labeled on it.

"YOU!" I jumped out and shouted at him, "You're one of them aren't you?"

"Huh?" he said confused. He didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

"You're _friends_ were stealing my town's power supply!" I said.

"Friends?" he said.

"Yeah!" I shouted at him, "What is your kind doing around here?"

"My kind?" he said angrily. That seemed to have got him mad.

"You have the same E label has those two girls that attack us!" said Green.

"Two girls?" he said, he then thought a moment and said under his breath, "Those morons."

"You're up to no good!" I said, "I demand a battle with you!"

"Well," he said, "I was one to never back down from a fight. You're on!"

"I just have one question before we begin," I said.

"What?" he said.

"Who are you and what it with the E?" I said.

He smiled, "My name is Jordan Obsidian and I'm from Team Elite. Prepare to be demolished under my power!"

* * *

**Author Note**: This chapter introduced three new characters to this story. Jordan, Abbey, and Caitlyn of Team Elite.

Abbey and Caitlyn will make an appearance later in the story. So expect these two villains to appear.

Remember, Noah had the same E on his shirt as Abbey, Caitlyn, and Jordan. This means he is a member of Team Elite as well.

The next chapter will start the battle between Red and Jordan. After the battle, Red and Green will enter Viridian Forest and come in encounter with a person attacking people and robbing them.

* * *

**Next To Come**: Chapter 4: The Thief of the Forest

* * *

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Celebi

Katie Legends

sakuryn

bowser1918


	4. The Thief of the Forest

Chapter 4: The Thief of the Forest

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time we left our heroes, Red and Green, they had defeated two mysterious trainers from Team Elite called Abbey and Caitlyn who were stealing Pallet Town's electric power supply. Now Red has just challenged another member of Team Elite, Jordan, to a battle…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You first," said Jordan, "I always let the challenger go first."

"At least he's nice compared to the other 3 members," said Green to herself.

"Fine," I said, "Go Charmander!" Then my Charmander appeared in front of me.

"Nice," said Jordan, "But here's mine. Go Eevee!" His Eevee appeared in front him. It kind of looked like Noah's one he has.

"You're the second to use an Eevee," I said.

"Then you must of meet Noah then," said Jordan, "He's tough."

"But my friend beat him," I said pointing at Green.

"But I wouldn't lose!" said Jordan, "Attack with Sand-Attack!"

A gust of sand appeared and hit my Charmander, but he still stood after the attack past.

"Ha!" I said, "That didn't hurt Charmander at all! Now you attack with scratch!"

Charmander went at Eevee. But that is what I think he went at. Charmander missed completely.

"What?" I said, "That wasn't even close!"

"Sand-attack affects the enemy's vision," said Jordan, "Making it hard to land a hit on the opposite Pokemon. Hard to attack when you got sand your eyes, right?"

"You're just so full of yourself!" I said, "Charmander, try shaking the sand out of your eyes."

"Now Eevee," said Jordan, "Attack while Charmander isn't looking! Use tackle!"

It was a head on hit. There was no way Charmander could see it coming when his eyes couldn't see anything. That sand-attack was a dirty trick.

"Charmander!" I said, "Don't give up! Attack Eevee with scratch!"

Charmander tried but missed again from my view. But Jordan must have seen something I didn't, because he stop and froze.

"That's not good," he said looking at Eevee, "Return Eevee!" Eevee then returned to it ball.

"What happened! You chicken out!" I said, "That attack missed, why are you so worried?"

"Your attack didn't seem like it hit," said Jordan, "But it did, that scratch had cut Eevee deeply on then neck. He would bled out and died if I didn't see that cut and returned him.

"Oh," I said, "Sorry about that."

"That's fine," he said, "But I got to get to the Pokemon Center quick. But you earned this. I don't often see such a tough newbie trainer."

He handed me a potion. That could be useful.

"One more thing," he said, "Be careful when you are in there. Lots of poisonous bugs in that forest. Watch out too, in there I heard about a robber attacking people. So be careful when in there, they say he might be from Team Rocket!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" Green said.

But he had already took off down the path back for Viridian City.

"Think we'll see him again?" said Green.

"Probably," I said, "He'll show up sometime later or something."

"What about that robber?" said Green, "Maybe we should take the long way."

"Are you scared?" I said grinning, "Do you need a big tough protector like me?"

"Shut up!" said Green punching me, "I can handle anyone! That robber should watch out for me! Let's go!" Then she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the gatehouse and into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about a few hours, it looked like we were lost.

"Are you sure we are going to right way?" said Green, "I may have a bad sense of direction, but it is telling me that we are lost."

"We are not lost," I lied, "We are just a little bit far from the main path."

"We are lost aren't we?" said Green annoyed, "Tell the truth."

"Ok," I said, "We are lost."

"Great," said Green, "WE ARE DOOMED!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you at all!" I shouted at her, "You would start to complain and think we were going to die!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" she said not listening.

"Are you two ok?" said someone. Both of us turned, a bug catcher trainer was standing before us. He seemed to be about 14.

"I wouldn't want to shout," said the catcher, "Your shouts could piss off a few Beedrills and then they would attack you."

"Thanks for the advice," said Green, "I'll just say we are doomed quieter."

"Any advice for to make her shut up?" I said the catcher.

"Nope," he said, "That would be your problem."

"Darn," I said, "I wish she be quiet for once this trip."

"How long is your trip going to be?" said the catcher.

"The whole journey around Kanto," I said.

"I have some good advice now that I think of it," said the catcher, "Try buying ear plugs. That should tone her out for you."

"I heard that," said Green glaring at him.

"That's nice to know," said the catcher, "My name is Tim. Who are you two?"

"My name is Red," I said, "That's Green."

"Please to meet you two," he said, "Need a guide?"

"That would be helpful right now," I said.

"I'll lead you out," said Tim, "I just need 100P to cover my expenses for you to hire me."

"That's highway robbery!" I said.

"We are not on a highway," said Tim grinning, "It's called _Forest_ Robbery here."

"Fine," I said handing him the money.

"Thank you," he said, "Now I'll find you the way out of here in no time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, we were still wandering through the forest.

"How much now?" said Green, "I'm getting bored."

"Only a little farther," said Tim, "I think it's past that tree trunk, why don't you check it out Red?"

"Fine," I said, "This is the last time, I hire a guide." I walked over tree trunk and fell into a hole.

"What the heck?" I said.

"Sucker!" said Tim from the top, "I'll now take the lady with me."

"Let me go!" shouted Green, "Red are you ok? Where are you?"

"Down in a hole!" I said, "I could use help."

"I would help," said Green, "But I'm a little tied up in this web."

"That's right Kakuna," said Tim, "Tie her up!"

"I thought Kakunas couldn't learn that move!" I said trying to climb my way out of the hole.

"They can't," said Tim, "But mine had learned it before he evolved into a Kakuna."

"Let her go Tim," I shouted, "Or I'll…"

"Or what?" he said, "And also that's Undercover Rocket Tim to you."

"You're the Team Rocket guy Jordan mention!" Green said.

"That's me," he said and then said to Green, "Now it's time we leave my darling."

"Stop it!" Green shouted, "Red help!"

"I'm coming!" I said and then I mumbled, "Soon I hoped."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, I was still stuck in that hole.

"I need a way out of here," I said, "I need a miracle is what I need." Then all of a sudden, a rope dropped down.

"Well that helps," I said. I started up the rope and pulled myself out of my prison.

"Thanks for the help," I said, "But I could have got out of there,"

"Really?" said the voice, "Jump back down there and I'll watch you try to get out." I looked up at the person, it was Jordan.

"It's you," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Pasting through," he said, "My friends are picking me up on the outside of the forest."

"How did you find me?" I said.

"I was lost then I heard a sound come out of this hole," Jordan said, "So I checked, and saw you. So I decided to help out."

"Thanks for that," I said, "But my friend Green has been kidnapped by the person you mention who was from Team Rocket. Could you help me find them?"

"Sure," said Jordan, "I might as well; maybe when we find them, we'll find the exit as well."

"Thanks," I said shaking his hand. I didn't trust him at all. But I did need some help to find Green and Tim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 30 minutes of looking, we found a small cabin in a small clearing.

"You think they are in there?" said Jordan.

"I HATE THIS!" shouted a voice from the cabin.

"Yep," I said, "She's in there."

Both of us went up to one of the windows and looked in. Green was tied to a chair, while Tim was going through her backpack.

Tim must have changed clothes. He now was wearing blue gloves, black boots, white shirt with a red T labeled in it, black and red hat with his blond hair sticking out of it. He also had black shorts on.

"Red will find me," said Green, "I know he will. Even though he's an idiot."

"That's got to hurt," whispered Jordan to me.

"Yes it did," I said.

"He'll be down there for quiet a while," said Tim, "After I'm done, I'll let you and him go and be on my way."

"You creep," said Green, "You're so dead when you let me go!"

"Threats aren't helping your situation you are in," said Tim, "Shut up, or I'll leave you tied up in here for the rest of your life."

"That's it," I said, "I can't let this go on anymore. I'm coming Green."

I then released Charmander, for backup incase of anything going wrong, and then I kicked the door open.

"You!" said Tim, "How you escape?"

"I helped," said Jordan, "It's over Tim."

"Actually," said Tim dropping Green backpack, "This isn't over by a long shot."

He then hit a button on the wall of the cabin and the roof opened up. He then flicked a switch on his backpack, turning it into a jetpack. Then he took off.

"This isn't over Red and Green," he shouted as he disappeared into the air, "I'll be back." Then he was gone.

"Now what?" I said as I ran over to Green and untying her.

"We get out of this place," said Jordan, "I had enough of this forest to tell you."

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" shouted Green.

"Anything else new, that I don't know?" I said to her after untying her.

"Funny," said Green with a glare and sarcasm.

"Let's get out of here," said Jordan, "Before you two go at it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, we arrived at the gatehouse that leads out of the forest.

"Finally!" I said, "We got out!"

"Thank God!" said Green happily, "I never entering that place again!"

"Well," said Jordan, "I'm taking off for now. I'll probably run into you guys later or soon. Who knows really?"

"See you!" said Green hugging him, "Taking for saving me."

"No problem at all," he said pushing her away from him.

"You seem nicer than…" I started.

"Noah, Abbey, Caitlyn, or mostly any member of Team Elite?" he said, "Your right, you'll probably run into a lot of mean members of my team. Be on the lookout for them. And also, incase we meet again, tell me if you run into anymore of Team Elite or Team Rocket. I like to know." He nodded at us, walked outside, and disappeared.

We ran outside just in time to see a huge yellow helicopter take off. There goes Jordan.

"We'll see him again," said Green as we watch the helicopter that off and vanish into the sky, "I just know it!"

"We will," I said. Have a strong feeling we'll meet him and Tim again. No matter what Jordan does or acts, he works for an evil group. He is the enemy no matter what happens. I guess we have to be careful on who we trust now form now on. But now on to Pewter City! Our first badge is coming up and I can't wait any longer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author Note**: That's it for this chapter. Jordan and Tim will an appearance later sometime in this story.

Is Jordan able to trust? Or is he just tricking them like Tim did. Only time can tell.

For anyone wondering, Tim wasn't acting under Team Rocket at the moment. He was just robbing people for the heck of it.

I mention Tim is an Undercover Rocket. This means he is always in disguise. So everything Red and Green meet him, he's in disguise. He also high up in the ranks of Team Rocket, just some bonus info about him.

Sand-Attack in my version is different from the video games and TV show, I think.

Next chapter is about Red's battle with Brock for the Boulder Badge. Just his, I won't show Green's battle with Brock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Date**: 2/25/06

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next To Come**: Chapter 5: Rock and Roll! Showdown With Brock!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewers**: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends


	5. Rock and Roll! Showdown With Brock!

Chapter 5: Rock and Roll! Showdown With Brock

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red and Green have just escaped from Undercover Rocket Tim in Viridian Forest, with some help from Jordan. Jordan then takes off to join his friends, while Red and Green head off to Pewter City with their first gym battle will start…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" I shouted, "We finally arrived!" We made it. After about 3 days, we made it. We have just entered Pewter City. When we entered, some weird guy tried to sell us rocks, weird.

"Yeah," said Green, "But it's getting dark and I think the gym is going to close soon. So we should try to tomorrow."

"Come on!" I said, "Let's go for it! This is going to be awesome"

"Fine," said Green rolling her eyes, "I'll go. But if the gym has closed for the day when we reached there, you owe me something."

"Ok," I said, "I'll agree to that." I shouldn't have agreed.

We walked to the other side of town. When we finally reached the gym, it had closed for the night.

"You owe me," said Green glaring at me, "Something good now."

I thought for a bit on that. Then I remembered something.

"I picked up this flyer when we arrived here in town," I said handing her a flyer from my pocket, "There is a new exhibit in the museum in town for a limited time. It's showing these new collected fossils and moon stones from Mt. Moon before they go to Cinnabar Island. I think it's pretty cool."

"So go see it yourself," said Green giving me a look, "I don't want to go to an old museum."

"Come on!" I said protesting, "It's the best thing I can do on short notice! You'll learn some new things."

"So?" said Green.

"It might impress Blue," I said smiling. Not only did she like him, she had a crush on him. She was always trying to impress him. But not really lately, she too concern with this journey we are on. But she did like to impress him; I knew she'll go for it.

"Fine," said Green, "I'll do it. But these flyer said to enter I need 50P."

"That's on me," I said, "Just go and check it out."

"But I want to get this gym battle out of the way fast," said Green.

"Just go," I said, "The gym we still be here when you get back. I'll battle while you're at the museum."

"I wanted to watch you battle and find a way against Brock's Pokemon," said Green.

"Study off your own work," I said, "I'll be waiting for you after my battle so I'll watch your battle."

"Fine," said Green, "We might as well go to the Pokemon Center and check in for the night."

"Why don't you do that," I said, "I'll just check out the sights around here."

"OK," said Green, "Meet you at the center then." She nodded at me and then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked around for a while, the place wasn't as big as Viridian City, but it was pretty big. There were about a few neighborhoods that lead into the city that had the Pokemart, Pokemon Center, Gym, and the museum. There were two roads that lead out of town, the one me and Green took to enter the town, while the other lead up to Mt. Moon, which our next destination was after our gym battles were over.

I walked to a small park on the outskirts of the town. It had a sandbox and a few benches, not much of anything else.

A sat down on one of the benches and thought lot a bit including about my up coming battle.

"I heard Brock's got rock types in his gym," I thought, "This could be a problem considering all I have is Charmander. I need a Pokemon that could stand a chance against the rock Pokemon."

All of a sudden I heard a sound come from one of the bushes. I looked up to see what was coming. Out jumped this monkey like Pokemon.

I flip out my Pokedex and checked out what it was. It said it was a Mankey, a fighting type. Then I had an idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Green and I had our breakfast at the center.

"I was wondering something," said Green.

"What?" I said.

"I heard Brock's Pokemon are Rock types," said Green, "I'll have no problem with them using my Bulbasaur. But what about you? Fire types like your Charmander have a huge disadvantage against Pokemon like that. What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry," I said thinking about my new Pokemon, "I have my secret weapon I got yesterday."

"What's that?" said Green, "Sounds neat. Tell me!"

"If I told you," I said, "It wouldn't be a secret weapon then, would it?"

"Stuck up," said Green shooting a dirty look at me, "I'm going to meet you later, I'm going to practice for my upcoming fight, and then get ready for the museum. See you later."

"Yep," I said nodding, and then I watch her leave.

"I better get ready," I said to myself, "Better get some more practice before my battle. It starts in 3 hours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, I arrived at the gym. I was ready, well, I hope I'm ready for this.

I opened the doors and took a look around the place. There were shale rocks and slate boulders covering the gym floor. The floor was made out of granite.

"OK," I said scanning the room and taking a step onto the gym floor, "Where's the gym leader? Isn't he supposed here right now?"

"Watch it!" called a voice, "Don't take another step! Otherwise, you'll step on that Geodude!"

"Huh?" I said. I then took a look below my foot. A rock was staring back at me.

"WHOA!" I shouted jumping back, "It's alive!"

"It's called a Geodude," said the voice again, "You looking for the gym leader?" I took a look at the person, he was a guy about 14 or 16, and he had brown spiked hair, brown jeans, and a brown and orange brown shirt on.

"You're the gym leader?" I said, "You're only a kid…, teen…, whatever!"

"You got a problem with that?" he said staring. At least I think that, his eyes were closed.

"No," I said quickly. Last thing I wanted to do was get myself thrown out on this important day.

"I want to challenge you to a match!" I shouted at him.

"Fine with me," he said, "My name is Brock of the Pewter City's Gym. I accept your challenge!"

"I'll start," I said, "Go Mankey!" I released my newest Pokemon, caught him last night, remember or didn't I tell you?

"Ok," said Brock, "I'll think I'll use this one for right now. Go Onix!"

A huge, gigantic rock snake Pokemon appeared in front of him. I grabbed my Pokedex and checked it out. This thing measured in at 28ft and 10in! This could be trouble.

"Ok then," I said frozen, "Anyways, Mankey get ready!"

"Onix!" said Brock, "Attack with Rock Throw!"

3 huge boulders came out of the floor and went at Mankey.

"Try this!" I said, "Jump over the boulders and then get in close!"

Mankey nodded and jumped over all three and went at Onix.

"Not a chance," said Brock nodding with disapprovement, "Onix, when Mankey gets close, hit it away with your tail."

"Mankey!" I called out, "Watch out!" But it was too late. Mankey was sent right into the wall and was out cold.

"Ok," said Brock, "Any other Pokemon you have?"

"Here goes nothing," I said sighing, "Really. Go Charmander!" Charmander appeared in front of me.

"Maybe you should wait a bit longer," said Brock, "That Charmander won't stand a chance."

"I won't go out without a fight!" I said at him.

"I admire your courage," said Brock, "But get real. Onix, end this. Rock Tomb."

Huge boulders raised out of the ground and surround Charmander. They then started to begin to crush him within them. Rock Tomb is a very good name for that attack, if I don't end this quickly, that's going to be Charmander's tomb.

"Need a plan," I said, "Something that can help." I looked up; I saw a sprinkler system above Onix. That could work.

"Charmander!" I shouted out, "Send an ember at that sprinkler on the wall!"

"What?" said Brock confused.

Charmander from within the rock tomb sent a small fire ball at the system, causing the sprinkler to break and spray water right on top on Onix.

It groaned with pain and collapse under the water. Onix was down for the count. The rock tomb collapse as well releasing Charmander from its grasp.

"Clever," said Brock, "I really need to get rid of that thing. Now it's time for Geodude!" The rock like creature I seen appeared in front of him.

"Rock vs. Fire?" I said, "With that sprinkler gone, the advantage is gone."

"Geodude!" said Brock, "Rock Throw!"

3 smaller rocks appeared flew at Charmander.

"Dodge them!" I said, "Then attack with Metal Claw!"

Charmander jumped out of the rocks' path and went at Geodude. His claws began to glow and stuck Geodude right on its forehead. But the attack didn't do much.

"Steal attacks don't work well against rock types either," Brock said, "Got to come up with some else."

"Crud," I said, "I need something else." I thought a while, then I remember this attack I heard about it from Green that Charmander can do that attack.

"I hope this works," I mumbled and then I shouted, "Charmander, try a Secret Power attack!"

Charmander nodded jumping away from Geodude. Charmander's eyes started to glow, and then the ground started to break away and started to spin forming a rocky dust devil. It sucked up Geodude, and held it in for 5 minutes before tossing it out like a rag doll. Geodude crashed into the wall and was knocked out.

"WHAT!" said Brock, "How that happen?"

"Beats me," I said, "I'm still wondering how Charmander did that."

"I guess you won," said Brock, "You earned this Boulder Badge. Also as a bonus, this TM. It's Rock Tomb. Use it wisely."

"Sweet!" I said, "That's one badge! 7 to go!"

"You won?" said Green entering, "How you do that?"

"I did!" I said shoving the badge in her face, "I won! This proves it! Now it time your battle. Good luck."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: OK, so that battle seemed unreal. I tried, ok?

My book said that Secret Power attack depends on the terrain the attack is on, so for a rock layer I decided on a rocky dust devil.

I'm not showing Green battle with Brock, I decided to only show one of the two who battled. But next time, it's Green Vs. Misty. I'll show her fight against Misty.

Green was at museum the whole time Red battle Brock. What happened? If your wondering, next chapter is about Green's time at the museum, and the Team Rocket member that attacked. So the whole next chapter is from Green's view, not Red's.

Quick poll question that bugs me, how many people who read this are either boy or girl? Just wondering, with your fake names, I can't tell.

Attention all authors and authoresses! My birthday is coming up! In 21 days on March 22, I turn 15, sweet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 3/1/06

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 6: The Museum Case

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Katie Legends

Insane Ali

slpytlak

Ghost Author

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Michelicious


	6. The Museum Case

**Author Notice**: This whole chapter is in the view of Green.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Museum Case**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red has just beaten the gym leader, Brock and Green start her battle as well. Before Red had started his match a bit ago, Green had gone to the museum to see the new exhibit, but someone else has too…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it," I looked up. The museum was very big from the outside. The place had purple roof tiles, 3 huge stain glass windows on each side of the revolving door, and smooth rock walls. It looked pretty good.

I enter the building, the lobby was huge. The floor tiles were nice and smooth like the walls outside, the walls are brown, a counter was in front of me, and next to it leads to two staircases. One going up, and one going down.

I started to walked into the museum a bit farther, but I was stop by a woman in the front counter.

"The fee is 50P," she said and I handed over the money and she responded, "Thank you, the new exhibit is on the 4th floor, but it's not open until later. Please enjoy yourself."

"Sure," I said nodding. Darn, I guess I'll wait a bit before I'm able to check out the exhibit.

"Hi," said a voice. I turned around me. A girl about 12 or 13 was behind me. She had short messy brown hair, emerald eyes, a small tan, and was about my height. She was wearing dress shoes, long tan pants, and a black long sleeved sweater.

"My name is Sakura," she said smiling, "Who are you?"

"I'm Green," I said, "I'm here to see the new fossils and moon stone, how about you?"

"Me?" she said with a smile, "I'm just looking around. My friend said I should go here and check it out. Seems cool."

"My friend owed me something so he paid for my visit here," I said, "I hope it's worth it or he still owes me,"

"Who's your friend?" said Sakura.

"His name is Red," I said. She stopped smiling for a bit, then smiled again.

"That's a nice name," said Sakura, "My friend is called Domino. She's waiting to hear what I have to say about the place."

"Domino?" I said, "Funny name she has."

"She doesn't like when people joke about her name," said Sakura seriously, "I see you later at the opening then."

"Yep," I said, "See you around then." I walked off, and I thought I almost heard her say, "I'll start my plans soon." But I shrugged it off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wandered a bit through the halls of the building. There were a bunch of people here already. It was pretty crowded on the stairs to the 4th floor. I guess the people wanted to see the new exhibit badly.

I then walked down the stairs that went down. It was very quiet down here. I walked into I came up to a door and then I decided to entered it.

I walked in and saw I was in some kind of lab or something like that. It had a few computers, some bookcases against the wall, and some strange machines. There were a few scientists and the woman from the front counter.

"Hey!" said the woman noticing me for the first time, "You shouldn't be down here! This is part of the building is off limits!"

"Then why didn't you put up like a sign or anything that said don't use this staircase to stop me!" I said.

The woman stopped for a moment and said, "Don't confuse me. Get lost!"

"Rude," I mumbled under my breath and headed back up the stairs. I looked at my watch, the exhibit was now open. I ran up the stairs to check it out.

When I reached the 4th floor, I could hear some snores from the exhibit's room.

"Who's sleeping at this time?" I said. I looked into the room from a corner and saw everyone sleeping on the floor.

"What the heck?" I said, "Why is everyone sleeping?" I looked up and saw a Jigglypuff standing by the only person who wasn't a sleep. The person was Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good work," she whispered to Jigglypuff, "Mankey come on out!" A Mankey then appeared in front of her.

"Cut open the glass case to the amber fossil," she said. I knew what she was doing. She was robbing the place.

"Sakura!" I called to her, "What are you doing?" She jumped a bit and slowly turned to me.

"Oh hi Green," she said, "Get out of here. There's no need for you to get involved in this. You get lost or you'll pay the price."

"I'll pay it," I said, "Bring it! Your Pokemon versus mine! I win, you have to leave and tell me what you were going to do with it. You win; I step aside and let you take the amber with no problems."

"I never back down," she said, "My brother taught me that, but I'll teach you that you should never battle against a ninja!"

"Ninja?" I said, "You don't look like one."

"I am," she said, "Now I'll start with Mankey!" The Pokemon jumped in front of her ready to fight.

"Fine!" I said, "Go Bulb!" My Pokemon then appeared in front me.

"Mankey!" said Sakura, "Attack with Karate Chop!" Mankey charge at Bulbasaur raising his hand in the air.

"Quick!" I shouted, "Bulb, attack Mankey Leech Seed!" Bulb sent 3 seeds from it's bulb at Mankey. The seeds hit Mankey and instantly sported vines that tied Mankey up.

"What!" said Sakura furious, "My Pokemon is not a science experiment! Mankey! Break free and attack that thing with a low kick!"

Mankey breaks free from the vines then, but it looked a little drain to me.

"Are you ok?" said Sakura to her Mankey.

"Sorry," I said grinning, "Leech Seed drains the enemies HP, that Mankey done now! Bulbasaur, attack with Vine Whip!"

Two vines appeared on Bulbasaur and hit Mankey knocking it off it feet. Mankey tried to get up but past out.

"Drat," said Sakura returning it, "Jigglypuff! Attack with sing!" I covered my ears and watched as Bulbasaur fall asleep listening to Jigglypuff sing.

"Bulb!' I said, "Fine! I guess I get to use my newest Pokemon I caught before coming here then. Butterfree, come on out!"

My bug like Pokemon appeared in front of me. I caught it earlier on the way over when I saw it sleeping in a tree.

"Bugs bug me," said Sakura sneering at me.

"Me too," I said, "But this one of the few that doesn't bug me at all."

"Jigglypuff!" said Sakura, "Pound that bug!"

Jigglypuff jumped at Butterfree. But Butterfree fly higher and dodge it.

"Come on!" I said, "You can do better than that! Butterfree! Sleep Powder and then confusion!"

Butterfree began to release blue like powder onto Jigglypuff. Then Jiggly began to yawn then collapse into slumber. Then Butterfree's eyes began to glow, and then Jigglypuff was lifted on the ground and tossed at Sakura, knocking her to the ground.

"Not fair!" said Sakura, "You win. I out of here!" She reached for something

"Wait!" I called to her, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Me?" said Sakura, "I'm Sakura, Team Rocket Executive, I vow that I'll battle you again, and win. Good-bye, for now." Then she pulled this sphere like object and tosses it to the ground. A huge cloud of black smoke poured out of it on contact. After the cloud had disappeared, so had Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where she go?" I said looking around; I then saw something where she was. I ran over, picked it up, and looked it over. I was a small clear greenish blue stone with a crescent moon engraved in it.

"That's a moonstone," said a voice. I turned around a saw the counter lady.

"From Mt. Moon?' I said.

"Yes," she said looking it over, "But this isn't the museum's. The thief must have got it from Mt. Moon."

"She was after that amber you have," I said pointing to the display.

"I know," said the lady, "The amber has a mosquito in it that might contain ancient Pokemon DNA it."

"Neat," I said.

"Do to the recent research on Cinnabar Island," said the lady, "It may now be able to clone the Pokemon using it DNA from amber or fossils. The thief must have been here to steal the amber to try to clone the Pokemon."

"She might come back for it," I said, "Or another person from Team Rocket."

"I know," she said, "So you have it." She handed me the amber.

"Oh no," I said, "I couldn't!"

"Sure you can," said the lady, "It's probably better to have a strong trainer have it, then here in the open."

"Ok," I said taking the amber from her, "I keep it safe."

"I know you will," she said smiling, "Thanks for stopping the thief."

"No problem," I said. Then I took a look at the clock on the wall.

"Drat!" I said, "My friend is probably waiting for me at the gym! I got to go!"

I took off fast; I needed to catch up with Red, who was waiting for me at the gym. It's time for my battle with Brock at the gym for the Boulder Badge! Nothing is stopping me now, but first I need to stop at the Pokemon center to heal up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note**: First appearance of Team Rocket Executive Sakura. You'll see her later, that for sure.

Now Green as a Butterfree and amber. Anyone remember what was in the amber the game?

Time to get this out of the way, I'm doing some new things, the story of the month (just the ones I read and review). This is the results of February's winners on the Top 5 Stories:

1st Place: Twilight By: Rave Drifter

2nd Place: The Titans Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3rd Place: Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By. Katie Legends

4th Place: Spirited Away II: InuLover01

5th Place: Pokemon: Who Wonders? By. Shadow Guardian of the Gate

For some of you who have read my other story, The Secret of the Storm, you already know all of this.

The next chapter is about Red and Green's trip to Mt. Moon. I hope you enjoy it, because Team Rocket and Team Elite appear for this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Date**: 3/6/06

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next to Come**: Chapter 7: Chaos In Mt. Moon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Michelicious

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Celebi

Insane Ali


	7. Chaos of Mt Moon

Chapter 7: Chaos of Mt. Moon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Green has just finished her battle with Brock and now Red and she both have their Boulder Badge. Next stop for them is Cerulean City. But to get there, they must pass through Mt. Moon which is home to Clefairy, Moon Stone, and fossils. But it is also a place Team Rocket and Team Elite like…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA!" shouted Green at me, "I told you I win that battle!" She just won the Boulder Badge from Brock, and now she is rubbing it in my face as we walked down the sidewalk to the Pokemon Center.

"Ok!" I shouted at her, "We all know you won! Half this town probably heard you shouted it to Heaven and back!"

"I know," she said, "I just love saying it and rubbing it in your face!" I just hate her sometimes, and now it is one of those times.

"So," I said, "Just to make you quiet about the situation, where is our next stop?"

"Oh," said Green pulling out the map, "Our next stop is going to Cerulean City, but we'll be going through Mt. Moon first to get to the city.

"Sounds good," I said, "I heard that's were Clefairy, moonstones, and fossils come from."

"Cool," said Green, "I always wanted to see a Clefairy for real and to have a moon stone. Time to head for Mt. Moon!"

"But let's go tomorrow," I said, "It is 6:00pm, by the time we get to Mt. Moon; it will be 9:00pm. So, tomorrow we'll restock on supplies and head off for Mt. Moon."

"Sounds like plan," said Green, "But I make the plans."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, "What's your plan then oh great leader?"

"The same thing," she said smiling, "So tomorrow, will we go to the store and off to Mt. Moon! But now, sleep!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 5, Time: 6:00am

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the next day, we decided to heal our Pokemon and headed off to the store for supplies. Once we got there, a lot of trainers were talking to each other.

"Did you hear about Team Rocket being sighted at Mt. Moon?" said one of the trainers.

"Yeah," said another one, "Also, this new mysterious team called Team Elite."

"I heard Team Rocket was after the fossils there," said a female trainer.

"Then Team Elite was after Clefairy and moon stones for some reason," said the first trainer.

I looked at Green who was also listening in to the trainers and I said, "Team Elite and Team Rocket? What you think we should do?"

"Better get a lot of supplies," said Green, "You never now what we might see in there."

"How about these walky talkies," I said picking a pair of the selves, "Just in case we get lost."

"For once," said Green taking them from me, "You are actually thinking smart."

"One more wise crack like that and she's going down," I thought to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, we were walking down the path to Mt. Moon. It was pretty empty, I heard this route had a lot of trainers on it, but it was bare. Nothing, just the small noise of some Pokemon in the bushes or flying by in the sky.

"Seems quiet," said Green, "Too quiet." She was over dramatic like that. She seen to many movies like that.

"Where is everyone?" I said, "This route should be swarming with trainers who want a battle."

"Weird," said Green pointing ahead of them, "Anyways, there is the entrance!"

I looked up and saw the cave opening, but not just that, a few people battling too. They were Team Elite and Team Rocket members.

"Give it up," said one of Team Rocket members, "You'll lose!" He had an Ekans, while it battled a Zubat from a member of Team Elite.

"This is Team Elite territory," said the Team Elite member, "Beat it."

"Better not be seen," said Green pushing me into a bush, "We'll sneak in."

"But they in front of the entrance," I said, "We'll be seen no matter what."

"Not if they are asleep," said Green and releasing her Butterfree, "Quick! Sleep Powder on those baddies over there!"

Butterfree flow over and released the powder on the members and Pokemon. Before they could react, they were all on the ground and sleeping.

"Good call," I said getting up, "Better be careful when we get in. There may be even more of them on the inside." But when I looked at Green, she and her Butterfree was already heading on in.

"Hey!" I said running after them, "Wait for me! You just can't leave me alone!" But when I enter the cave, the ground collapsed below my feet and I fell down into the hole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lifted my head up off the ground after I landed and took a look around. I noticed I fell into an area lit with lights and everything. I saw the label on the equipment; it had R on them, like Tim's shirt.

"Drat," I said, "Team Rocket is here. I better beat it before they spot me."

"Too late," said a voice. More lights flashed on, showing the area. 3 Team Rocket members appeared in a flash.

I recognized Tim easily, but I didn't know the other too. Both of them were girls, one had curly blond hair with purple eyes and she looked 15. She wore a hat like Tim's only red and white, a white skirt, white boots, and a black shirt with a label blood red R into it. The other girl had messy brown hair, emerald eyes, a small tan, about 12 or 13, and about Green's height. She wore dark boots, a ninja get up, and a red, white, and black visor.

"That's the guy!" said Tim pointing at me, "He's the kid from Viridian Forest."

"That girl you said he was with was probably the girl who beat me at Pewter Museum," said the brown hair girl.

"He doesn't seem that tough," said the blond hair girl, "He's just a brat, how could have stopped you Tim?"

"He had help from Jordan of Team Elite," said Tim, "You know Domino, the Team Elite Executive."

"Oh," said the blond hair blushing, "Jordan." She blushed at the sound of his name, maybe she likes him?

"Anyways," said the brown hair girl, "This kid, Red, is a problem too. Let's get rid of him."

"Good call, Sakura," said Domino, "No more problems from him."

"Wait!" I shouted at them, "I demand a Pokemon battle for my freedom!"

"Yeah right," said Sakura, "But if you say so, I'll…"

"I'll battle him," said Domino walking in front of her, "I haven't had a good battle in a while."

"Ok," I said, "Go Charmander!" My Charmander appeared in front of me.

"Cute!" said Domino, "It's disgusting. Go Drowzee!" Her Pokemon appeared in front of her, it had a long nose, and it was yellow and brown.

"Weird," I said, "Charmander, attack with Metal Claw!"

"Sad," said Domino shaking her head, "Disable!" Drowzee's eyes began to glow and all of a sudden Charmander stopped.

"What happened?" I said, "Why you stop?"

"Disable, for your information, can disable one of the enemy Pokemon's attack," said Tim, "You suck."

"Shut up," I said, "Try a scratch!" Charmander continued at Drowzee.

"Stupid," said Domino rolling her eyes, "Drowzee, Hypnosis." Drowzee's eyes glowed again, this time Charmander collapse and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" I shouted at it, "This is no time to sleep! Wake up!"

"It can't hear you," said Domino, "Attack with Nightmare." Again it's eyes glowed and this time Charmander was launched off the ground, tossed into the air, and fell at my feet.

"Nightmare," said Sakura, "It deals damage to the sleeping Pokemon, so when it dreams about the nightmare, the Pokemon feels the damage it gets in the nightmare. I think that at least, anyone know?"

"Charmander!" I said, "Wake up!" But he wouldn't, he just kept getting tossed around.

"Sad," said Domino, "I was excepting much more."

"Charmander!" I shouted, "Wake up and use ember!" Then always of a sudden, a ball of flames came out of it mouth and fired away. It missed Drowzee, but it hit Domino's hair.

"Oh my God!" she shouted as her hair was set a blazed, "HELP!" Tim, Sakura, and Drowzee went to her side to help, I used this time to escape with Charmander. I just hope Sakura didn't run into anyone bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green's View Location: Somewhere Deep in Mt. Moon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't good," I thought, "I lost Red, and I forgot to buy stupid batteries for the walky talkies. I can't stand this anymore."

I pulled out the flashlight from my backpack and flip it on. I started to walk around and look, not much to see, just a lot of rocks and stuff.

Then I started to fall and fall into the darkness. I fell down a long tunnel and landed somewhere else.

"Where am I now?" I mumbled. I looked around the area and flashed the light around. The walls gleamed of moon stones and then I couldn't believe it. There were group of Clefairy in the cave room.

"Clefairy?" said Clefairy when they saw me. I must of interrupted something.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Green, and I'll just leave now."

"Not chance," said a voice the echoed in the room. I turned and saw Caitlyn, Noah, and Abbey of Team Elite walking into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you three doing here?" I said to them.

"Well," said Noah, "Isn't it obvious? We are here for the moon stones, do the research, we are here not for the sights."

"You can't do that!" I shouted at them, "These moon stones belong to the Celfairy."

"Blah, blah," said Abbey, "These moon stone are important to Team Elite's research. All of it is coming with us!"

"I won't let you!" I said tough.

"You're just a lot of talk, Green," said Caitlyn, "But if you really want to protect all of these moon stones, have it your way. Let's have a Pokemon fight! Winner gets to do whatever with moon stone."

"I beat you before," I said, "I can do it again. Go Butterfree!" I released my butterfly Pokemon.

"A new Pokemon I see," said Caitlyn, "Go Porygon!" Her Porygon appeared in front of her.

"I'm not impressed," I said, "Butterfree! Attack with Psybeam!"

Butterfree's eyes began to glow blue, but Caitlyn smirked.

"Psybeam," she said to Porygon. All of sudden, Porygon's eyes glowed blue too and sent out a beam of rainbow colors along with Butterfree's beam, but both attacks hit and exploded.

"Just in time," said Caitlyn, "Now blow that bug away, attack with Zap Cannon."

Electrical sparks began to come off Porygon, then shot out at Butterfree, cause him to crashed to the ground and faint.

"Drat," I said, "I see you learned a new move, but that ok. Go Bulb!" Bulbasaur then appeared in front of me.

"Still got that old plant disaster?" said Caitlyn, "Attack with Zap Cannon." Another shot went off at Bulbasaur, but when it hit her (Bulbasaur), she just shook it off.

"What?" said Caitlyn, "What happened?"

"Some trainer you are," I said, "Electric attacks don't do much to grass types like Bulbasaur. So Bulbasaur, attack with Vine Whip." The attack hit Porygon right on, but he didn't it stop him.

"Attack with Psybeam!" shouted Caitlyn.

"Attack with Sludge Bomb!" I shouted. Both attack went strait at each other and exploded. The blast sent both Pokemon into the cave's walls, but only Bulb was able to stand it.

"Drat," said Caitlyn returning Porygon, "Abra! Come on out!" A weird yellow and brown Pokemon appeared in front of her.

"That thing is asleep!" I noticed, "Attack with Vine Whip!" Bulb sent the attack at Abra, but blue like glow came off Abra and the attack came back at Bulb.

"I forgot to mention," said Caitlyn, "Abra can fight, even though it's asleep. Abra, teleport behind Bulbasaur, and hit it with a Psybeam!"

Abra appeared out of nowhere behind Bulbasaur and sent a rainbow beam at Bulb, sending her into the wall again.

"Are you ok Bulb?" I called out to her.

"Psychic attacks work well against poison types," said Abbey, "And Bulbasaur is part poison, you know."

"Drat," I muttered, "Try a Sludge Bomb again!" Another ball of poison went out of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Abra. Only, went Abra got up, it looked a little purple to me.

"Darn it!" shouted Caitlyn, "its poison, no point in keeping this up. Return Abra." Abra then disappeared.

"I win!" I shouted gleefully, "I win again!"

"Don't be cocky," said Abbey walking in front of Caitlyn, "This isn't over! You still got to beat me!"

"Don't forget me!" said Noah stepping up as well.

"But two against one isn't fair!" I said angrily.

"But in our view," said Abbey, "It's pretty fair to us considering we are the villains."

All of a sudden, all three of the Elites started to float of the ground. When they all noticed, they began to freak out. I looked over and saw the Clefairy moving their fingers. They must be using Metronome.

Then they sent the Elite agents through the wall of the cave and out into sky, where they vanished out of sight.

I ran over and hugged some of the Clefairy and thanked them before taking off. Time to escape this creepy cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red's View Location: Outside of Mt. Moon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I finally reached the exit and still no Green. Where is she? Maybe she got out? Maybe is she still in there? This was really taking too much of my time.

I started to explore the outside for a while I wait for Green. Then I saw it, a strange shape rock on the ground. I picked it up and looked it over, but I did, I realized it was a fossil called a Helix Fossil, or a Dome Fossil. Who's to say? I can't tell these kinds of things.

"Red?" shouted Green from a far, "You out here?"

About time, now it time to really get down to business. Back on our journey to Cerulean City, where our next gym battle will take place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note**: Yep, it's over. Some things were described badly, but from that, I'll learn to improve.

If you noticed, I did some new things for my story. I added the time and day of Red and Green's adventure now

My birthday is coming up! This month is it! I'm going to 15! I'll be the oldest in my school, again. I just like having that title! Today is the 11th, so in eleven days, I'm 15!

Next chapter reveals a new character to my story. Since Red has Blue as a rival, why not Green? With help of Mullenium Master, I… well, she made Green's rival. Prepare to meet the rival in the next chapter and give Mullenium Master a round of applauds for her help!

* * *

**Date**: 3/11/06

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 8: Green's Rival Appears

* * *

Reviewers: Michelicious

Insane Ali

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master


	8. Green's Rival Appears!

Chapter 8: Green's Rival Appears

* * *

_Red and Green have just escaped from Team Elite and Team Rocket in Mt. Moon during their separation in the cave. When Red exited Mt. Moon he discovers a fossil. Now both Red and Green have back together and continue their journey to Cerulean City…_

* * *

Day 5, Time: 10:10 am

* * *

"How far now?" complained Green has she stopped walking, "This is boring and I feel as if my legs are detaching from my hips." She is driving me nuts, and we been only walking for 10 minutes!

"That's a new excuse you came up with to take a rest," I said, "How long did you take to come up with that anyways?"

"Ha ha," said Green giving me a glare, "But if you do want to know. I thought of it last night. I came up with many."

"It's been 10 minutes since we left Mt. Moon," I said, "And Cerulean City is 55 more minutes away. It's going to take some time. Just hold out, ok?"

"Ah," said Green thinking, "No. I really feel my legs coming apart."

"Oh shut up," I said, "I can't stand your complaining. Could you stop it for once on this trip?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" said Green, "You can't change me at all. I'm just this way. Complaints and all!"

"I love for you to change," I mumbled and I said then, "Let's get moving, now. Or it will take forever for us to get there."

"Forever is a long time," said a voice, "Maybe you should change what you said." We both turned. A girl about our age was walking up behind us. She had long blue hair with blond streaks in it and blue crystal eyes. She wore a white and blue jacket, blue tennis shoes, blue baseball cap, black-blue t-shirt, white and blue shorts, and even blue socks. I never have seen so much blue in my whole life.

"Yeah!" said Green, "What she said! Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Lilyana Masters," she said, "I'm from Jotho, the neighboring continent."

"Cool," I said, "Why are you out here?"

"I'm competing in the Indigo League," said Lilyana, "I thought this be a good place to start my beginnings as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Nice call," said Green, "What Pokemon you have?"

"I have an Eevee given to me by my mom," said Lilyana, "And I caught a Magikarp and a Psyduck as well."

"I see you're into water-types," I said, "I bet you're going to evolve Eevee into a Vaporeon when you have the chance, right?"

"Yep!" said Lilyana, "I a big fan of water types, like the gym leader Misty who I idolize above everything but God."

"Water types are ok," said Green shrugging, "But nothing beats grass types."

"Yeah right," said Lilyana, "Water rules, grass drools. I never this mean, but I have to say grass types suck in my view of things."

"What you say?" said Green angrily, "They can beat your water types anytime!"

"I doubt it," said Lilyana, "Even thought water types have a weakness to grass, if they unleash an ice attack, grass types are good as gone."

"You so dead," said Green as she charged towards her, but I grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Try to be nice," I said to her, "That be a nice improvement to go with your complaining problem."

"I agree," said Lilyana, "I can't stand people that complain and who are not that nice, like that kid I ran into kid with wearing purple jeans and black t-shirt with an attitude problem."

"Is his name Blue?" I said.

"Yeah," said Lilyana, "He sucks."

"All of a sudden you should be my newest friend," I said.

"That's a good possibility of that happening," said Lilyana smiling, "You seem pretty cool."

"Never mind him!" shouted Green, "I demand a Pokemon battle from you! I win; you take back everything you said."

"Ok," said Lilyana, "But if I win, you have to do the loser dance, you do know it?"

"I do," said Green glaring at her, "But I won't have to do it, because you'll be the one that loses!"

* * *

10 minutes later, we found an open field to battle on. I'd judge the outcome of the match.

"Ok," I said to Green and Lilyana, "Rules are simple, each person only use one Pokemon this whole battle, no items used, no time limits, and no cheap tricks, you got that Green?"

"Yes I do," said Green giving a mean look, "I'll use Bulbasaur." Her Bulbasaur then flashed appeared before her.

"Works for me," said Lilyana, "I'll use Psyduck! Go get them!" Her Pokemon appeared before her, it looked like an oversize duck without any feathers, just a smooth, yellow orange body.

"This works good for me," said Green, "Attack it with Vine Whip!" The vines hit Psyduck directly, but she didn't react to the attack.

"Aren't you going to fight back?'' said Green confused, "This is going to be a quick fight if you don't fight back."

"I'm waiting for the right moment," said Lilyana, "Continue as you were."

"Fine then," said Green, "Continue the vine whips until that things beat!" The attacks continued pounding on Psyduck, but she didn't react at all to the attacks, she just looked very confuse and was holding it's head like she has an headache.

About 3 minutes later, Psyduck cried out hard.

"Perfect!" said Lilyana smiling gleefully, "This is your time to shine!"

"What are you talking about?' said Green, "My Pokedex says your Pokemon can't take another hit."

"True," said Lilyana, "But now that's it headache is bad, it time to unleash it powerful attacks."

"Yeah right," said Green rolling her eyes, "Finish with vine whip!"

The vines went right at Psyduck but stopped in midair and flew back at Bulbasaur and started to whip him.

"What's happening?" said Green, "You ok they Bulb?"

"Now Psyduck," said Lilyana quietly, "Finish him off with Psychic!" Psyduck's eyes glowed bright pale blue and then Bulbasaur was apparently tossed into the air high and crashed back into the ground knocking it out.

"WHAT!" said Green, "How can this happen! I shouldn't have lost! I should of won that battle easily!"

"But you didn't," said Lilyana returning her Pokemon back to it's ball, "This means, you have to do the loser dance!"

"I will never!" said Green sternly, "Not in a million years!"

"Ok," said Lilyana thinking, "Since I'm a nice person, I'll take back everything I said about grass types but you still have to do the loser dance."

Green thought a bit and nodded.

* * *

After Green danced and Lilyana apologized, we were ready to take off for Cerulean City again.

"You dance pretty good," I said with a snicker, "Why don't you dance like that more often?"

"You shut up," said Green, "I was so embarrassed, but at least no one will ever see that again."

"Actually they will," said Lilyana, "I secretly video camera the whole dance, this going to look great on my web site!"

"Why you!" said Green charging again at Lilyana, but I grabbed her in time.

"Anyways," I said, "Nice meeting you! Love to see you again!"

"And I would to _love_ meet you again Red," said Lilyana with a smile and a wink and with that she walked away.

"She's nice," I said.

"Whatever," said Green, "I never want to see her again!"

"But we might meet her again," I said, "We are on the same trip as she is. We are bound to meet up with her again."

"You always make me upset," said Green, "I can't stand you when you're like this!"

"Let's move," I said, "The city is up ahead, time to get moving! Our next gym battle is coming up quickly!"

"That's right!" said Green taking off, "I almost forgot! Time to get moving!"

I smiled, we finally were getting closer to our next gym battle with Misty. Nothing is going to stop us now! Nothing!

* * *

Author Note: That's it for that chapter. You'll see Lilyana in the far future. I mean far future, but she'll be back.

Let's give Mullenium Master a round of applauds for her help in helping my story. She made it possible by letting me use Lilyana Masters in it. Thanks, you rock on!

Big news, I'm going to be leaving. Not fanfiction, I'm on a vacation all next week, so this is the last update for this story for a while.

Next chapter Red and Green finally makes it to Cerulean City. But they get some bad news when they reached their and a villain returns.

Date: 3/19/06

Next To Come: Chapter 8: Arrival At Cerulean City

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Michelicious

AshK

Katie Legends


	9. Arrival At Cerulean City

Chapter 9: Arrival At Cerulean City

* * *

_Last time, Red and Green meet Lilyana Masters, another trainer with a dream to be a Pokemon Master. She beat Green in a Pokemon battle and taped Green doing the loser dance. Now, Lilyana had taken off and Green declared she never wanted to see her again and Red and Green continue the route to Cerulean City…_

* * *

Day 5, Time: 11:30 am

* * *

"We finally made it!" I shouted, "Hooray! We made it, and back to real food!" The city was in there view, a few buildings towered over some others and the gym was seeable from there spot 

"Amen!" shouted Green as well. Both of us hugged each other, but then when we realized what was happening, we pulled apart of each other.

"That never happened!" blushed Green, "If you tell anyone, I'll kick your butt!"

"Same here!" said I said blushing too, "As far as anyone else knows, that never had happened!"

* * *

Both of us walked into the city and explored the place. The first place we found was a bike shop. 

"Cool!" I said looking at a mountain bike, "This cooler than Blue's bike! I should get this!"

"Really?" said Green checking out the price tag and smiling, "You have 1,000,000P with you?"

"WHAT!" I said looking at the price tag,  
"I can't afford this in a million years!"

"Then lets get out of here," said Green, "Nothing else here to really see. Let's move on!"

The next place we went to checked was the Berry Master's store. But it was closed up and tight. So the next stop was checked out the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to Cerulean City!" said Nurse Joy to Green and me as they entered, "I heard about you too from my cousin, or was sister, from Viridian City! You two most be Red and Green, the young couple traveling together!"

"COUPLE?" said both of us, "Heck no! We are not a couple! We are just friends!"

"From the other nurses," said Joy, "They say you two fight a lot. I think they say that two who fight a lot, care for other a lot!"

Both of us turned at each and said, "Care about him/her? Yeah right!"

"Anyways," said Joy, "The gym is closed do to an explosion that happened there. They say the furnace exploded."

"Drat," said Green, "I guess we'll take a room for the night. This sucks."

"Don't worry!" said Joy smiling, "It's almost finished, and the place will open up again. So both of you are going to take on mermaid of Cerulean City, Misty?"

"Mermaid?" I said, "Mermaids don't exist! They are just a legend which sucks."

"Keep dreaming," said Green, "Even if she was a mermaid, she would go out with you. So what should we do until then?"

"Well," said Joy, "Up to the north of us is Route 22 or 23. I keep forgetting which one, but either way, up there is the Nugget Bridge. It where trainers battle for a prize by beating 5 trainers in a row."

"Sounds pretty good up there," I said to Green who was interested, "Let's check it out!"

"Also," said Joy, "Misty is a water Pokemon trainer, and to the north is a bunch of grass types. Those can help you in the next gym battle."

"Sounds good!" said Green. "I love grass types! Let's go for it! You ready for this Red?"

"Sure," I said, "But let's first see our room for the night, ok?" Green glared at me hard and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the center.

* * *

Green pulled me through half of this town until we reach the north exit of the city. That's were she took a breath of air. 

"Man your heavy," said Green, "Ever try exercising for once in your life?"

"It's called walking," I glared at her, "And we are always doing it! But your too much of a pain to listen or believe walking is exercising!"

"Oh yeah?" said Green angrily, "And guess how much what you said that I care for?"

"Shut up girl," I shouted at her, "That's it. I think it's time for to go our separate ways, because I never want to see you again!"

"I couldn't agree even more!" said Green, "Take a hike brat! I never want to see you again either!"

"Fine with me!" I shouted at her and then I stomped off away from her, leaving her alone by herself of the dusty trail.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"Good radiance!" I mumbled to myself, "I don't need him! He just holding me back, so this is for the best." 

"You sure about that?" said a voice, "I never seen such a bad friendship like your's." I turned towards the voice. I was Noah leaning against the sign that said, Now Leaving Cerulean City.

"What the heck you want?" I said, "I don't need to issues as well. Beat it."

"Whoo," said with a yellow teeth grin Noah walking towards me, "Someone is pissed at everyone. It's time to learn who not to mouth off at."

"You looking for fight?" I said, "I'll cream you!" Noah grinned again and released his Eevee.

"Find with me!" I said, "Go Butterfree! Take this guy out! Attack with Psybeam!" Butterfree's eyes glowed a rainbow colored shot at Eevee.

"Quick," said Noah, "Agility!" Eevee vanished in a flash, just narrowly missing the attack.

"Now mess with her!" said Noah, "Double Team!" All of a sudden, a bunch of Eevee surrounded Butterfree confusing her.

"Just keep firing Psybeams at each one!" I shouted, but every time Butterfree shot at one of them, another one replaced that one.

"Now attack with bite!" said Noah, "Make it painful!" All of the Eevee jumped at Butterfree, but only one of them bite Butterfree.

She did a spin into ground and crashed. Butterfree was defeated.

"No!" I said, "I'll just use Bulb then!" Bulb appeared in front of me and was ready to go.

"Eevee!" said Noah, "Use another Double Team!" But Eevee just collapsed and pasted out.

"WHAT!" shouted Noah, "What happened?"

"Simple," I said, "You just wore him out so bad that it didn't even have the energy to stand up."

"Fine," said Noah returning Eevee, "Go Omanyte! So her some old school skills!" All of a sudden a weird shellfish like creature with tentacles appeared in front of me.

"Attack with Blizzard!" he said, and the wind began to pickup. But it was freezing cold and then a huge white crystal beam struck Bulb. After the wind die down the light faded out, Bulbasaur was frozen solid.

"No!" I said terrified, "This can't happen! I got to escape!" But when I tried to move, and saw that my foot was frozen solid.

"I couldn't just let you escape that easily," said Noah walking towards me, "I don't let the prisoners escape that easily. Your coming back to base with me."

"Please don't!" I begging him, "Leave me alone!" But he just commanded Omanyte to do another Blizzard attack, this time on me. I watch slow as I was frozen solid, then I blacked out.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

I ran up to road to meet up with Green. I was being a idiot. Green and I were friends, we just couldn't leave each other by ourselves. She probably waiting for me as well. 

I reach the spot were we left each other. I looked up ahead and saw Noah freezing Green alive.

"NO!" I shouted, "Stop it! Leave her alone!" After Green was frozen, Noah looked my way and frowned.

"You?" he said, "Drat. I don't have time for this!"

"I'll make time!" I said, "Go Charmander!" Charmander appeared in front of me.

"Yeah right," said Noah, "Like that thing scares me. It's a fire type, but my Pokemon is part water and rock. You can't win this fight."

I felt a freezing cold wind, and I got a great idea. I hoped it would work.

"Charmander!" I said, "Use Secret Power on them!" Charmander nodded and his eyes glowed. All of a sudden, hail began to fall on Noah and his Pokemon.

"OW!" he said, "I can't stand you. I be back! Count on it! This isn't the end of me." All of a sudden a bright light glowed out of him and flashed. I covered my eyes from the light, and after the light died away I looked again. Noah was gone.

* * *

Green's View Day 7, 3:00 am

* * *

I woke up later freezing cold. I looked around me and saw Red in chair next to me sleeping and a few doctors. 

"She's awake," said the doctor waking up Red, "She's alive."

Red jumped up and ran over to me. He hugged me tightly. I would of pushed him away, but I was freezing cold and his hug was warming me and for some reason my soul.

"You'll be fine," said one of the doctors, "You can go tomorrow, but until then, you should get some more sleep."

"Who save me?" I said weakly, "Who did?"

"That nice young man," said another doctor as they left the room, "You should thank him."

When they left, I looked at him and said, "I thought you said you never wanted to see me again?"

"I changed my mind," said Red smiling, "And just in time as well. I'm sorry for fighting with you."

"Me too," I said smiling back, "I think we shouldn't try ever going our separate ways again."

"Good idea" said Red, "But you should get some more sleep like the doctor said. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Right," I mumbled. To tell the truth, I was feeling very sleepy. I closed my eyes to sleep.

"See you tomorrow," said Red to me, "I'll be waiting."

"Yep," I mumbled, "Good night or whatever time it is at the moment."

Tomorrow would be our trip to the Nugget Bridge. I could hardly wait. But for now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

Author Note: I thought I be gone, but I guess I'm going to have my vacation tomorrow instead of today. So I thought I update one more time. 

This chapter showed some different sides of Red and Green. The ones that actually care for each other.

Sorry about the grammar and spelling this chapter, I did this chapter in a hurry to release it in time before my vacation really starts.

My birthday was two days ago, and only one authoress wished me a happy birthday!

This chapter had a bunch of action, but I'll slow down on the action next chapter because Blue has returned!

* * *

Date: 3/24/06

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 10: Red Vs. Blue: Rivals Square Off

* * *

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Michelicious

Katie Legends


	10. Red Vs Blue: Rivals Square Off

Chapter 10: Red Vs. Blue: Rivals Square Off

* * *

_Red and Green have just arrived from Mt. Moon in Cerulean City. After getting into fight, Red and Green decided to split up. After Noah attacks Green and Red saves her, they decide to join up once again and continue their quest…_

* * *

Day 8: 10:00am

* * *

"Glad to see your ok now," I said to Green as she walked up to me outside the hospital, "I think it's time to continue on the trip now."

"Right," said Green, "But did you hear if the gym has opened or not yet? I want to get moving again."

"Unfortunately," I said, "It's still closed until the damage is fixed, but that could take some time. I heard it was huge explosion that even broke the pool in there."

"Drat," said Green sadly, "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"We could go to the Nugget Bridge," I said to her, "It's where we were going anyways until we had that fight."

"That nearly killed me," said Green sadly and then she said in a happy voice, "Then the Nugget Bridge is where we are heading then!"

Then she jumped onto my back, waved her hat in the air, and shouted, "Hi oh silver! Away!"

"Get off my back!" I shouted at her.

* * *

Later up the north road to the Nugget Bridge, we stopped and rested for a moment. We also released our Pokemon so they could stretch out a bit.

I turned my head a bit to look up at the sky along with Green, and then Mankey and Bulb got noisy all of a sudden. Both of us looked up and saw both of them fighting each other.

"HEY!" I shouted at Green, "Tell your Bulbasaur to stop using it vine whip on my Mankey!"

"Only if you make your Mankey stop kicking my Bulbasaur!" shouted Green back at me.

"Man!" I said pulling Mankey away from Bulbasaur while Green pulled Bulbasaur, "These guys are like babies! You can't keep your eyes of them without something happening!"

"Well, well," said a familiar voice, "If it isn't you two. I see your still weak Red." I turned and saw Blue grinning at me.

"Still the small baby as last time I saw you," said Blue, "Sad, just sad."

"That's it!" I said standing up and shouting at him, "I don't care if I get arrested! You're going down!" I started to charge at him, but Green pulled me away.

"So," said Blue watching, "You just keep her around to control your little temper or just for love?"

I exploded in angry there, pushed Green down and shouted at him, "You're done for! Mankey! Attack with Karate Chop!"

Mankey jumped at him with his hand raised high, but Blue released a Pidgeotto and said, "Attack with Wing Attack!"

Both of the Pokemon collided with their attacks. But Pidgeotto's attack seem to do the most damage, because Mankey was knocked to the ground.

"You ok?" I called to Mankey who pulled himself off the ground, "Ok then, attack with Mega Punch!"

"Another Wing Attack!" said Blue to Pidgeotto. Again, both of the attack collided. But when Mankey hit the ground, he didn't get up.

"Darn it," I said returning him and I called out to Charmander, "You're up Flames!"

"Flames?" said Blue and Green confused at my new nickname I gave to Charmander.

"Attack with ember!" I said to Flames. He launched a small fire ball that hit Pidgeotto setting him on fire.

"Quick!" said Blue, "Blow it away with Whirlwind!" A small wind storm circled Pidgeotto blowing the flames away.

"Good!" said Blue to Pidgeotto, "Attack with Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto went up into the air, but then crashed into the ground.

"What happened?" said Blue confused, "You didn't attack just then."

"No," I said, "But the attack cause the burn affect on Pidgeotto. You try flying while you feel like your skin coming off."

"Fine," said Blue returning him, "Go Abra!" An Abra appeared in front of him then, but he was asleep.

"Attack with confusion!" said Blue. But Abra just snored at the command given.

"Wake up!" shouted Blue, "You're not helping me win this fight at all!" But I commanded Flames to attack with Secret Power causing wind storm tossing Abra into the air and crashing back into the Earth.

"This isn't working out," said Blue angrily returning Squirtle, "So, Squirtle come on out!" His Squirtle appeared in front of him then.

"Not good," I said. Blue snickered and had Squirtle attack with Water Gun easily defeating Flames with just one hit.

"Damn it!" I shouted into the air, "Why doesn't anything ever go my way at all!"

"Because you can't battle at all," said Blue returning his Pokemon, "I better, you'll just have to live with that fact."

"You're so awesome," said Green in a lovely gross way to Blue, "You're so cool!"

"Even your girlfriend thinks I'm better than you!" said Blue, "I guess I'll just get moving now. Smell you later!" Then he walked back to the city down the path.

"You are supposed to be on my side!" I said angrily to Green, "Why cheer him on anyways?"

"Who are you?" said Green still in her love trance. She goes into this almost every time she see him.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted at Green causing her to fall to the ground, "YOUR FRIEND IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Oh," said Green shaking away her trance, "Were you talking to me Red? Sorry about that, I just Blue and felt so good!"

"Come on!" I said to her, "I'm heading back into town to heal my Pokemon before I take on the Nugget bridge.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update now that I'm back and all.

Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month. Here are the winners last month for March:

1. Emerald: Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGegor

3. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

4. Of Black Feather By: SnEptUne

5. Safari Love By. Michelicious

Also, at the end of the year I'll announce the winners of Best Story, Best Author, Best Authoress, Best Reviewer, Best Completed Story, and Best Series. For more information, please contact me. Any of you people out of there think you can achieve it any of those awards?

Next chapter is the first few battles against the trainers on the Nugget Bridge. Get Ready.

Date: 4/2/06

Next to Come: Nugget Bridge Battle Part 1

Reviewers: Michelicious

Jarkes

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Mullenium Master


	11. Nugget Bridge Battle: Part 1

Chapter 11: Nugget Bridge Battle Part 1

* * *

_On the way to the Nugget Bridge, Red and Green came into meet up with Blue. After some heated talking, Red battled against Blue, but lost. Now, after healing his Pokemon, Red and Green now head to the Nugget Bridge to challenge the trainers there…_

* * *

Day 8: 1:00 PM

* * *

"Can't you ever support me on battling Blue?" I asked Green, "You never cheer for me or anything!"

"I just love him too much to help it," said Green smiling, "You should know that by now!"

"I wish you stop going into love mode every time you meet him," I stated to her, "It's starts with a blush and it breaks out into a love trance!"

"Come on!" said Green, "I'm sure you have a crush on someone, you be no different then."

"I do not!" I shouted at her, but she just giggled and said that I blush when I said that at her.

"You'll most likely blush at the sound of the girl's name!" said Green, "I'll try thinking of someone!"

"Stop with this nonsense!" I said angrily, "I don't love anyone!"

"I have it!" Green said excitedly, "Lilyana! It's her isn't it! I know it and you're blushing too!"

"I'm not!" I shouted at her, "That's it! You better hope they still have room for you in the hospital, because you're going back there!"

I started to run at her but she dodged me and started to chant, "RED LOVES LILYANA! RED LOVES LILYANA WITH ALL IS HEART!"

* * *

"You know I didn't mean it," mumbled Green from the tree was in. I chased her strait in it and was trying to reach her with a big stick I found.

"I'll take back everything I said if you get rid of that stick ok?" said Green glaring at me, "Deal?"

"Deal," I said throwing the stick away and helping Green down from the tree.

"When I was in that tree," said Green once she was down, "I saw the bridge ahead of us. We're getting close."

"About time!" I responded to her, "We're almost there!" We walked a bit and came up to a trainer looked 7 standing at the beginning of the bridge. He had black hair that stuck out of his white baseball cap and he also had a green shirt with blue shorts.

"Welcome to the Nugget Bridge," he said, "I'm number one; battle me first to move on."

"No problem," replied Green and me to the kid. But the kid just stared at us.

"Both of you?" said the trainer, "I'm sorry, but you can't battle the single challenge. You have to do Double Battle challenge."

"What's that?" said Green confused.

"In it," said the kid, "Two trainers are against two other trainers. Only two rounds for the double challenge. 1 trainer uses only one Pokemon per battle. You need to work with your other partner to win."

We both looked at each and sighed, this would be hard for us, but I then said, "Fine, we'll do it."

"Excellent, you be battling against me and my sister," said the kid and then he shouted up the bridge to someone, "Hey Jenny! I need your help!"

A girl came running up; she had red hair, green eyes, white shirt, and black skirt. She said to her brother, "What's wrong, Brad? To tough for ya?"

"No," said Brad, "We have people here for a 2 Vs. 2 battle." Jenny then looked at us and smiled.

"About time!" said Jenny smiling, "We're Trainers number one and two. Beat us and you can move on!" Jenny and Brad then released a Nidoran(boy) and another Nidoran(girl).

"Let's do it!" I said to Green who nodded in reply. I released Flames and Green released Bulb.

"Flames, attack with ember on the blue Nidoran!" I shouted.

"Bulb, attack the other Nidoran with bullet seed!" shouted Green to her Pokemon. Both attacks went the Nidorans, but both of them jumped out of the way in time.

"Nidoran!" both Jenny and Brad shouted, "Attack with Hidden Power!" Both Pokemon eyes glowed and purple shot out their mouths and our Pokemon.

"Hidden Power, if you didn't know, attack is weird," said Jenny to us, "Depending on the type of Pokemon that uses it, and the attack becomes that type of Pokemon. For example, both Nidorans are poison, which means the attack was an poison attack."

"I know that," I lied, "What do you think we are? Idiots?"

"Sure," said Jenny, "Go with that! Nidoran! Attack with Double kick on Charmander!" The kick missed the first time and then hit on the second time.

"Drat," I mumbled.

"Now's you time Bulb!" said Green, "Attack that Nidoran with poison powder!" A purple haze emerged from the Bulb of Bulbasaur and floated over Jenny's Nidoran, engulfing it. Nidoran started to cough and passed out.

"NO!" shouted Jenny, "I lost."

"I got your back sis," said Brad to her and then turned to his Nidoran and commanded, "Attack with Ice Beam!" A ice beam hit Bulbasaur, freezing it in it spot.

"Not again!" shouted Green, "This always happens to me!"

"Don't worry!" I said to her, "Flames, attack with ember!"

"Nidoran," said Brad, "Attack with Poison Sting!" Both attack collide and exploded into purple and red gas..

"Attack with Ember!" I coughed to Charmander. I heard a cackle of flames, meaning the attack happened. When the gas cleared, Nidoran was down and burnt.

"Darn," said Brad dropping to the ground, "Sorry sis, guess I lost." But she hugged him.

"That's ok!" she said, "That's the best I ever seen you battle before! You're turning into a great trainer!"

"Ahem," I coughed at them.

"Oh yeah," said Jenny, "I battled my best, so I have no regrets. So you can continue on now for the next challenge."

"That seemed easy," I said to Green, "But it's probably going to get harder for us."

"No kidding," said Green coughing, "Do you think that gas was dangerous? Should we go back into town and have ourselves checked out, so that we don't just dropped dead?"

"You're always so positive on things," I said with sarcasm, "Let's move on now ok?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the wait everyone, but it took me four days to write the last chapter of The secret of the storm and I couldn't get onto the computer, so that kind of slowed me down.

I did something different than the game so that I'm not copy the game that closely.

Ice beam and hidden power? Yes, Nidoran can learn those moves if you have the right TMs.

I review a lot of stories and they all get a chance at story of the year. I have at least 5 story they have the shot at Story of the Year. Have you read any of them? They are listed on my profile, if you read any of them, tell me which one.

Another thing, of all my stories I have ever wrote or are still writing which is your favorite?

One last thing, if any of you are fans of The secret of the Storm or I'm Stuck In A House Full of Girls, they have updated.

Next chapter is where Green and Red battle the next two trainers before they win the nugget bridge challenge.

* * *

Next To Come: Chapter 12: Nugget Bridge Battle Part 2

* * *

Date: 4/15/06

* * *

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Michelicious

Mullenium Master

Katie Legends

Bigfoot12310

Insanity X


	12. Nugget Bridge Battle: Part 2

Chapter 12: Nugget Bridge Battle Part 2

* * *

_Finally, after all the events that happened, Red and Green finally reached the Nugget Bridge. They fought the Double Battle Special, in which two trainers team up to battle 2 rounds of trainers in order to win. Red and Green have just beaten the Bro and Sis team combo of Jenny and Brad and just moved onto the next round where they'll face off against the last two trainers…_

* * *

Day 8: 2:00 P.M.

* * *

"That was fun!" said Green as we walked down the bridge to the next challenge. We just beat Jenny and Brad and are moving onto the next/final challenge on the bridge. Every step we walked on the bridge caused it to creak and crack. 

"This seems pretty old," I observed, "I feel that I'm going to break through into the rush river below us."

"Don't be a worrywart," said Green with a smile, "That's my job."

"Hey!" shouted a voice to us, "You two must be the next challengers for the final round of the Double Team Challenge." I looked up and looked at the guy running up. He had yellow headband, red and yellow shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had long black hair with a ponytail.

"I'm Ranma," said the boy, "And that would be my annoying partner and friend, Akane." He pointed towards the girl running up, black, and kind of purplish, hair. She wore yellow shirt, black shorts, black and yellow sandals.

"Yeah, yeah," said Akane walking up and then turned to us, "So you two are the next ones up?"

"Those clothes," pointed Green at Akane, "Yellow and black, a familiar color combo, but I know I have seen them before, but I forgot."

"Whatever," said Ranma, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Red," I said and then I pointed at Green, "That be Green."

"Ok then," said Akane and then wondered, "Red and Green, those names are familiar."

"Anyways," said Ranma, "The battle is this: Akane and me versus you two. Let's get this started." He then released a Mankey like mine and Akane released a crab. I looked it up with the Pokedex, it was a Krabby.

"Here I go!" said Green, "Get them Flutter!" She released her Butterfree and I shook my head with disbelieve.

"Your Pokemon's nicknames are so retarded," I mumbled, "Go Fighter!" I then released my Mankey.

"Oh?" said Green to me, "And Fighter is stupid either? Flutter attack with Psybeam on Krabby!" Her Pokemon shot a beam of light at Krabby.

"Ok," said Akane, "Attack with Water Pulse!" Both the attacks hit each other and dissolved.

"Mankey attack with Low Kick!" commanded Ranma, so I commanded the same thing to my Mankey. Both attacks hit each other on the bottom of each of their feet. Both them were then launched back and fell flat on their butts.

"Wait a minute…" thought Green out loud, "I'm an idiot! Butterfree, attack with Psybeam on Mankey!" Butterfree shot the attack off, but Akane had her Pokemon defend Mankey with another Water Pulse.

"Hey!" shouted Green.

"It's all about the team work you give in these kinds of matches," said Akane, "You two don't seem to have it yet."

"You want teamwork?" I shouted at her, "Fine! Green let's do this!" She gave me a weird look at me.

"You actually want my help?" she said, "Since when do you ever want it?"

"Since now ok?" I said impatiently, "Are you going to help or what?"

"Ok!" smiled Green, "Follow my lead, Flutter attack with Psybeam on Mankey!" I understood where she was going with this; distract Krabby so my Mankey goes in to attack Ranma's Mankey.

"Give it up," said Akane to Green, "Attack with another Water Pulse!" Both attacks hit each other, and then I sent my Mankey to attack Ranma's in the mist with a Karate Chop.

The attack was dead on and Ranma shouted, "Ok then, Akane lets do this! Mankey attack with Low Kick on Butterfree!"

"And Krabby attack with Bubble on Butterfree!" said Akane. The bubble attack went off first. The bubbles surround Butterfree so she couldn't escape, so that led her strait into an open attack with Mankey's Low Kick. Butterfree was knocked into the bubbles causing even more damage.

"Like before," bragged Ranma, "It's all about the teamwork. Right Akane?"

"Shut up," she replied.

"Flutter attack with Stun Spore!" said Green and then she gave me a wink.

"Now Mankey Focus Punch on Mankey!" I shouted. Then spores float and covered Krabby and then Mankey struck Mankey knocking him into the remaining spores in the air, stunning him too.

"Hey!" said Akane, "No copying our move about knocking the opponent into the other attack."

"Sorry," said Green, "But I'll finish this, Flutter attack with Psybeam on Mankey."

"And Fighter attack Krabby with your Focus Punch!" I said. The beam hit Krabby first knocking it into Akane and the focus punch hit Mankey knocking him into Ranma. Both trainers and their Pokemon were knocked out.

"We win!" I cheered and then turned to Green, "Maybe we should team up more often." Green stared at me and I stared at her. Then we both burst into laugher.

"That's a good one!" laughed Green, "I almost thought you were serious!"

"I thought I was serious too!" I laughed back, "That was a dumb thought."

"Wait minute!" sat up Akane, "I remember were I heard you names before! Caitlyn, Abbey, and Noah were complaining that two trainers kept beating them and stopping our plans!"

"That means," said Green horrified, "Caitlyn, Abbey, and Noah are members of Team Elite! You two are members as well?"

"Our leader said to stop anyone who gets in Team Elite's way," said Ranma getting up as well, "This means you two!"

"Both of you are out of Pokemon!" I shouted at them, "There is no way you can capture us the easy way!" Both of them smirked and then jumped into the air and vanished.

"Where did they go?" I said looking around. Then they landed behind us out of nowhere.

"Got ya," said Akane. Then there was a huge creak and rumbled on the bridge. The bridge started to shake and rattle. The vibrations rattled underneath Ranma and Akane and then stopped slowly.

"What the…" started Ranma looking at the bridge below the bottom of his feet. The bridge then shattered and collapse below them. They fell through the holes and into the rushing river.

"We'll be back!" shouted Ranma as he and Akane are dragged away by the current of the river, "You can count of it!"

"Bye bye losers," smiled Green and then she turned to me, "The heroes always come out on top!" The bridge then started to collapse on the side from where we came and was heading towards us.

"Run!" I shouted. That's pretty much all I remember. That moment scared me a lot and I didn't want to be swept away with the current. The next thing I remember is being at the end of the bridge and watching the rest collapse into the river.

* * *

"That bridge was always too old," said the person at the end, "The city was going to tear it down and build a new one before that could happen, but I guess it's too late for that." 

"Who are you?" panted Green, she was pretty worn out.

"My name is Michael Ford," said the teen. He was around Jordan of Team Elite's age. He wore a black jacket, blue jeans, a red visor, and red tennis shoes. His eyes were pale has ice and he had black and brown short hair The weird thing that caught my attention was that on his jacket was an Umbrella Corporation symbol on it.

"Where you get that?" observed Green, "Umbrella doesn't…"

"Never mind," interrupted Michael, "You beat the nugget bridge challenge and even destroyed the bridge as a bonus! I give you a nugget for winning this thing, but that we be going towards the rebuilding of this bridge. So tough luck!"

"I was frozen before I got here," shouted Green.

"I was embarrassed by my rival before I got here," I shouted as well, "Then we beat two trainers and almost was captured by Team Elite! Now you're telling us we don't get something for all our troubles trying to get here!"

Michael looked at us for a while and said, "Yeah, pretty much. Anything else to say?"

Green screamed in frustion, grabbed Michael by the collar, and tossed into the rushing river.

"That what you get for being an…" shouted Green.

* * *

Author Note: That ends this chapter now. With the bridge gone, now how will Green and Red get back to Cerulean City? 

Ranma and Akane? If those names are familiar, they should. They are the same people from Ranma 1/2. Well, not really, same looks and same names, kind of same personitlies too, but other than that. They are not the same people.

Michael Ford and Umbrella as well? If they seem familiar, Michael Ford was mention in The Secret of the Storm as a student who graduted from college at 12 years old. Umbrella is the evil company I mention as well in that story and is from the Resident Evil series. There is a connect between Michael and Umbrella that I'll mention in a future story called Creature Feature and Domino.

Next chapter is a secret. You'll just have to wait!

Next to Come?

Date: 4/25/06

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Michelicious

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Soul of Shin0bi

Benighted-Roque

Bigfoot12310


	13. The Great Oddish Capper

Chapter 13: The Great Oddish Capper

* * *

_Red and Green battled between Ranma and Akane, the last two trainers on the Nugget Bridge. After beating them, they discover that Ranma and Akane are both members of Team Elite, who then they to capture them. But the bridge below them collapsed, Red and Green managed to reach the bank of the river, while Ranma and Akane were swept away by the current. Now Red and Green are stuck on the other side of the river, with no way to get back to Cerulean City…_

* * *

Day 9, 7:00 am

* * *

"There must be a way to cross the river," whimpered Green, "I don't want to be stuck forever on the other side of the river with no way to get back to the city."

"We'll get back to the city," I promised, "But for now, could you show a positive attitude?"

"50P," said Green and then I handed it over to her and then she said, "We are doomed!"

"Hey!" I yelled at her, "I just gave you…"

"50P," interrupted Green, "I just said 50P; I never said that I wanted it or that I'll stop complaining."

"You're so impossible!" I shouted at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" smiled Green and then she hugged me, "You are so nice!"

"Save me Lord or take me now!" I demand up towards the sky.

"No," said a voice out of nowhere. Both of us looked around, then looked at each other, and then walked away confused and weary over what just happened.

* * *

We kept walking, following this path that was most likely Route 25. It was empty, except for some hikers who were talking about their experience up in Mt. Moon. Then we ran into the weird person.

"Excuse me," said the person, "Are you two perhaps Pokemon trainers?" The person was a woman about 30. She was wearing blue over alls, a sun hat, black shirt, and hiking boots. She had brown hair with purple dye or was it purple hair with brown dye either way, I couldn't tell, her eyes were red, and she had brown freckles all over her face.

"Yes," said Green to the woman, "What's it to you?"

"My name is Sherri Sydel," said the woman, "I live up here with my garden. But lately, I have been having some problem with it."

"What would that be?" I said.

"This Oddish has been come into it and is now living in it," continued Sherri, "It have been releasing Poison Powder all over my plants, killing them or polluting the soil all it."

"Too bad," said Green.

"I need a way to get it out of my garden," said Sherri, "But every time that I get near it to catch it, it would stun me with Stun Spore. I need some trainers to help me catch it."

"I loved to help!" chirped Green, "I love grass type Pokemon! An Oddish would be perfect for my team!"

"What about me?" I said to her, "I need a grass type of my team so that I can battle the gym leader!"

"Tough luck," said Green to me and then she turned to Sherri, "I'm going to capture it! Leave it all to me Sherri!"

"No way!" I yelled at her and then turned to Sherri as well, "You can leave it to a professional!"

"Well…" said Sherri thinking, "Both of you can try at it, after this thing is ruining my garden. Just be careful, this Oddish has many tricks up it's…whatever."

* * *

Green's View

* * *

Red and me followed Sherri up to her home. It looked like one of those Japanese homes with doors that slide up and stuff.

We followed her back out to her garden, it was fenced in, I guess to keep things out. Sherri then said, "It's in there, you may need to be careful about going in there. It buried itself under ground during the daytime, and comes out during the night. But when it's under the ground, it releases Stun Spore."

But I didn't listen to her. I should have listened. I walked right into the garden and started to look around. Then I started to feel all woozy and sleepy. My vision began to blur and I started to have trouble keeping myself up.

"What the heck?" I said dazed and confused, "What'…s ha…pp…eni…ng to m…e?"

"I forgot to mention," said Sherri, "It also sometimes releases sleep powder. Now she tells me! I started to walk forward, but then back. Then I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"That idiot," I thought to myself, "What a moron, just going in there without a plan or even knowing where the powder is coming from."

"Does she ever listen?" said Sherri to me. I shook my head, no.

"Well," said Sherri, "Judging by the area of where she fell. I say the Oddish is over there!" She pointed towards the right side of the garden.

I followed her in close and watched where I was going as well. She then pointed towards the spot, I then saw it. A big weed in the middle was releasing blue powder from its leaves. That's it!

"Now be careful!" said Sherri quietly, "This thing has a habit of…" All of a sudden, the Oddish popped and gave us an angry look. It then changed it's powder to a light goldish color.

"Of waking up and releasing a huge cloud of Stun Spore," she mumbled. All of a sudden, my body tensed up and then I couldn't feel my legs. My arms and toes went numb too.

"Green!" I shouted to her, "Wake up!" But my face then froze up and then I couldn't talk either. Then I watched as the Oddish ran pasted Sherri's and mine's frozen in-place body and into the house. Then both of us collapsed to the ground. All I could think that this sucks.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"I am awake!" I shouted getting up and looking around. It was night out and a full moon too. I then saw the shadowy figures of Sherri and Red lying on the ground and mumbling.

"RED!" I shouted running over to him, "Are you ok?" He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand it.

"What was that?" I said pushing myself closer to him.

"Get off my foot," he mumbled.

"Oh!" I said blushing embarrassingly. I hope he didn't it. I got off his foot and helped him to his feet and stretch him out, and then I did the same thing with Sherri, who explained why they were laying face first in the ground.

"What a meanie!" I said about Oddish.

"Meanie?" both Sherri and Red said in union giving me a weird look.

"Whatever!" I said blushing and stomping towards the house, "It's in the house and we must capture it!"

I opened the door and then a wave of blue dust hit me. Then I had that same feeling again. The one right before I collapsed to the ground earlier. It was sleepy and then I took another face-plant into the dirt and fell asleep yet again.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

She did it again. She walked in without thinking and fell asleep again. Sherri rushed to help her, but got a blast of sleep powder too and joined Green snoring on the lawn.

Oddish jumped onto the lawn and stood in front of me and gave me a harden look.

"You what to fight?" I said, "Alright, here I go! Flames come on out and attack with ember!" Flames appeared and attacked, but Oddish jumped out of the way in time.

Oddish then sent two razor sharp leafs out at Flames, but he just burned through them.

"Ok," I said, "Attack with Secret Power!" Flames eyes glowed and then dirt from the garden started cover Oddish up. Then Oddish vanished under the dirt.

"Now Pokeball!" I said pulling out one, "Go! Why did I say that? I sound like a geek!" But the Pokeball captured Oddish either way.

"Alright!" I shouted picking up the ball, "I rock!"

"Shut up idiot," mumbled Green in her sleep with a smile, "Just shut up and kissed me Blue, and you too Red. Plenty of kissed for both of you hunks."

"GROSS!" I shouted in a disgusted way. She is creepy when she talks in her sleep. But right now, I just want to sleep too.

* * *

Author Note: I thought I try some new things. One of them is to have the whole chapter about capturing one Pokemon. Another is to have both characters switch between parts. Did you like it?

I liked to announce this important message to those who don't read my other stories. Time to announce Top 5 stories of the Month! Here are the winners of April:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

5. She Who Returns By: HeroOfDarkness2005

Found a good story or you like me to read one of your's? Tell me about it and I'll try to check it out!

Next chapter is where Red and Green meet Bill. But while they are there, they'll meet someone after Bill's work.

* * *

Date: 5/4/06

* * *

Reviewers: Katie Legends

YankeeFan2

Shadow Guardian of Gate

Michelicious

Soul of Shin0bi

AshK

Bigfoot12310

Mullenium Master


	14. Bill of the Lighthouse

Chapter 14: Bill of the Lighthouse

* * *

_Last time, Red and Green had helped a person called Sherri had been having troubles with a pesky new resident, an Oddish. Red and Green help her out, but Green and Sherri fall asleep and Red captures the Oddish. Now it is the next day, and both Red and Green continue on their way…_

* * *

Day 10, 10:00 am

* * *

"Sherri said there is a place up this route," said Green to me, "So once we arrive there, maybe they can help us cross the river."

"Sounds good," I said to her, "So…us was those two naps of yours yesterday?" She shot me a glare.

"If I was awake I would have caught that Oddish!" said Green, "Then you would of seen that I'm just as good as you are!"

"But you didn't," I smiled at her, "So it's your lost! Besides, I need a grass type Pokemon on my team to even it out. I already have a fighting and fire type, so a grass type will help it out my team."

"All I have is Flutter and Bulb," she mumbled, "But just you wait and see!"

"I'm waiting now," I said to her, "But I don't see anything happening. Is something supposed to happen now?"

"Just wait longer!" she demanded. She stomped up the trail so fast that I had to run to keep up.

She stopped at a clearing and was looking at something. I looked and saw a house with a lighthouse connected to it. It sat still on a cliff that led onto a beach coastline that went on forever it seemed. "Perhaps that's the place Sherri mentioned?" I said to Green.

"No kidding," said Green rolling her eyes, "Let's check the place out!" Both of us ran up to the door and I knocked on it. There was no sound at all.

"Try again," said Green, "Maybe him or her didn't hear us or something." I knocked again, but louder. Still nothing.

"Maybe whoever is out on the beach," said Green, "It's a beautiful morning! Let's enjoy it and try again later. Maybe then they'll hear us possibly.

"I guess so," I shrugged, "Let's check it out!" All of a sudden, a squeaky voice emerged from the building.

"No!" shouted whoever was inside, "Please come in and help me!" Both of us looked at each other and opened the doors.

A long hallway was in front of us with a long carpet coming down it. We walked down the hall, the blinds were shut so it was dark inside here.

"Over here!" said the voice again to us. We looked to where it was, an open door to our right is where the voice was coming from.

We stepped inside the dark room, it was even darker than the hallway. All of a sudden, Green screamed and a loud thud was heard. I couldn't see her, so I couldn't help her.

* * *

"Maybe we could use some light in here," said the voice, "I'll open the blinds." A blind then opened up and light poured into the room. There were was a computer on a desk, two large pods in front of me, and tons of cables stick to the pods or other machines that are also in the room.

I saw then Green laying on the floor. She had tripped over a cable and tangled herself up in it. I helped her get the cables off and get her off the floor.

"Stupid cables," she muttered once she was up. We looked around for the person in the room but we just saw a Rattata looking at us. The weird thing about it was it had brown fur instead.

"What are you looking at rat," Green hissed at it. But then we couldn't believe what happened next! It actually talked to us!

"I'm looking at you missy," said the Rattata, "And who are you calling a rat?" Green screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Crazy mutant squirrel!" she shouted at me, "Save me!"

"I'm not a crazy mutant squirrel or a rat missy," said the Rattata to Green angrily, "I'm a human. I'm Bill, I own this lighthouse and invented the PC System and Storage you kids use to transfer Pokemon across the lands."

"No, you're not!" said Green scared and hugging me tighter, "You are going to hand us over to your alien leaders who eat us or be use as slaves for you evil mines to mine for coal and silver!"

"Where does she come up with this stuff?" said the Rattata to me, I just shrugged and he continued, "I need your help. You see, I was working on this new device and while I was working on the inside the machine somehow turned on and I was changed in a Rattata."

"How can we help?" I said to him as Green clutched tighter to me.

"You see the PC on the table over there?" he said, I turned to it and nodded so he continued, "Once I'm inside the machine, use the mouse to click on the transfer button. I think it'll change me back." He then crawled into the pod and the door closed.

"Are seriously going to help the alien?" demand Green at me, "I wouldn't!"

"Well I'm not you am I?" I said to Green pushing her away from me. I walked over to the table and clicked on the button. The pods started to shake, rumble, and glow. Then they stopped as soon as they started and Bill came walking out.

He wore a little purple collar shirt and had messy brown hair. "Thanks for you help," he said to me and then he turned, gave Green a look, and said, "See? I'm not an alien?"

"How can you be so sure?" said Green now hiding herself behind me, "How do I know that the rat beamed up and you beamed down to take it's place and convince us it's ok now when it's really not!"

"She's very paranoid," Bill said to me. I nodded. She is still convinced that my cousin, Gold is a mutant insect who laid eggs in her ears, then hatched and are now crawling in her brain. Gold and me whenever he comes like to freak her out about it.

"Now who are you two?" said Bill to us. I introduced Green and me, even though Green said that if they gave their names to him, that he would have his alien army come and steal away our families.

* * *

"We need a way to get back to Cerulean City since the Nugget Bridge collapsed into the rushing river back there," I told him said, "Do you have a way to get back to the city we can use?"

"I have motorboat behind the lighthouse," said Bill, "I could drive back to the town's outskirts, but you'll have to walk from there."

"Sounds good," I said to him giving a smile. Then there was a loud sound of glass breaking. We turned to the window to see a teenager busting through the window with a Geodude. The teen looked 14, he had brown hair, green eyes, and he was huge! Weight and height huge! He must off tip the scales at 6 ft and over 250lbs! He was wearing a black shirt with a giant red R labeled on it, with black shorts, and white boots.

"Bill I presume?" he sneered at Bill, "I am Brandon K, Team Rocket Special Forces Agent. I'll be needing you data and computer right now. If you don't hand it over nicely, I'll have to use force. You won't like force."

"Hey, giant!" I shouted at him, "Go climb back up your bean stalk to your castle and golden hen or something." He turned to me and stomped towards me. He was way taller and could easily break me in two.

"You want a piece of me shrimp?" he said picking me up by the collar to his face. I looked down; I was two feet off the ground!

"But him down!" said Green sternly at him, "You want to fight? Bring on fatso!" Brandon looked at her and dropped me to the ground.

"Ok little girl it's on!" he said sending his Geodude towards Green, "Geodude! Attack with Magnitude!" A huge crack shattered through the floor boards and towards Green. She mange to jumped out of the way and release her Bulbasaur.

"Bulb!" she demanded at her Pokemon, "Attack with Vine Whip!" The vine shot out and hit Geodude, knocking him into Brandon's gut. Geodude was out cold.

"Damn it!" he muttered, "Forgot that rock types are weak to grass types."

"Face it man," I said to him, "Your out matched."

"Just right now," he said, "But don't think I'll forget this! I'll be back to deal with you Bill and you two shrimps." He then returned his Pokemon and jumped out another window. We then heard him scream and we ran to the window. He had jumped out the window that led right off the cliff. He then disappeared into the waters below.

"Thank you so much!" said Bill to us, "I don't know how to thank you for your help!"

"What about that boat ride?" said Green to him, "I want away from this alien hive!" Both Bill and me rolled our eyes.

"But you deserve more than that!" he said pulling something from out of his pants' pocket, "You know! I got these two tickets for the St. Anne that is in Vermillion City. It is suppose to be a cruise ship with a party for Pokemon fans, trainers, and experts. My friend, Celio, said he wasn't going to go, so I was left with this other ticket and I'm not a real fan of public events. You both can have these tickets for the party!"

We both took the tickets and smiled. A cool event to cool to and it was on our way. Right after we are done with the Cerulean City gym battle, we go to Vermillion City because of our next gym battle.

That reminds me, our next gym battle is coming up soon. The gym should be down with it's repairs by now, and we were the next trainers up!

* * *

Author Notice: If you notice by now, I mention four members of each team. From Team Rocket, Domino, Tim, Sakura, and Brandon and from Team Elite we have Jordan, Noah, Caitlyn, and Abbey. These eight are the main villains to watch out for, so keep your look out, because Jordan and Abbey will appear soon, not in the next chapter, but soon.

Basic question I have to ask you people because it's nice to know. What is you favorite character you seen so far?

Sorry about the late update, but I wanted to finish my other story, Living Large fast so that I can release another story or twothis weekend I hope. If your a fan of Teen Titans or Spirited Away; I think I'm going to have something might like up soon. It's called The Unknown Titans Stories III: Spirit House, it like Spirited Away, only with Terra instead of the other girl. Also, if you're a fan of Goosebumps, I also might have something up soon you might like. It's the sequel to the Goosebumps Book25#: Attack of the Mutant.The sequeltakes place rightwhere the other one left off with Skipper looking for the lastest issue of the Masked Mutant. I hope any of you check them out when they arrive soon.

Next chapter is finally the gym battle between Green and Misty. You don't want to miss it!

Next to Come: Chapter 15: Wipeout! Showdown with Brock!

Date: 5/20/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

YankeeFan2

Soul of Shi0bi

Bigfoot12310

Mullenium Master

Michelicious


	15. Wipeout! Showdown With Misty!

Chapter 15: Wipeout! Showdown With Misty!

* * *

_As Red and Green continued down the route to find a way back to the city, they came across a lighthouse. Inside they meet Bill, who had accidentally turned himself into a Rattata. After changing him back to human, defeating Brandon of Team Rocket, and finally returning back to Cerulean City by Bill's boat; Red and Green face their newest challenge. It's a showdown between Green and Misty for the Cascade Badge. It's anyone guess who will win this fight…_

* * *

Day 10: 3:00 pm

* * *

"Time for sure," I protested to Red, "Nothing will be standing between us and the Cascade Badge! Nothing!"

As we walked down the path to city, we came across a railroad track. Then the train came barreling across it, stopping us from going any farther.

"What happened to nothing between us and the badge?" said Red looking at me with a hard stare.

"Oh go soak your head," I mumbled to him.

* * *

We arrived at the gym after talking to Nurse Joy and learning that it was now done fixing the damages. We walked inside, it was glowing very brightly. They must have cleaned it pretty well.

"It's so shiny!" said Red walking farther ahead of me, "It's so…" Then he disappeared out of my sight and I heard a splash.

"Red?" I called to him running ahead to find him, "Where are you?"

"I'm here!" said Red's voice.

I was a bit scared, "Are you still among the living?"

"You idiot!" he yelled from below me, "Look down for once in your sad life!" I looked down; I was inches from a huge pool's edge. Swimming towards the edge was Red.

"There you are!" I called to him, "If you were going to swim, you should of told me so that I would joined you!"

"I wasn't planning to swim!" yelled Red pulling himself out of the water once he reached the edge, "I just fell in."

"You should pay attention better," said someone to us, "You really don't notice much if you didn't see this gigantic pool in front of you."

We turned to face the person. It was a teenage, maybe 13 or 14. She had red or was it orange hair, with green eyes. She had an Official Pokemon League towel around her neck, a dark blue swimsuit, and red shoes with no socks. She was way on the other side of the pool.

"Who are you?" said Red pulling off his shirt and trying to squeeze out the water.

"I'm Misty," she said, "One of the best water trainers ever, younger and cuter sister of this gym, and the best water gym leader in the world."

"She has too big of an ego for my taste," I muttered to Red who had put his shirt back on.

"Too big?" he replied to me, "That's just how big your ego is. So you are not your taste either." I shoved him back into pool when he was done talking and wasn't looking at me.

"I should of done that to that other boy I meet a while back," said Misty smiling at us, "But anyways, I guess you two are looking for a Pokemon battle for the Cascade Badge?"

"Yep," said Red when got out of the pool once again, "Oh yeah, have you by chance already battled two other trainers called Blue and Lilyana by any chance?"

"Yeah," said Misty, "Blue was here two days ago. He wasn't very nice of an opponent. Keep mocking me about how I battle. He sucks!"

"I like you already," said Red.

"The other trainer Lilyana was here yesterday, said Misty, "After we battled, she stayed and had lunch with me. She talked about meeting a very cute boy out on Route 4 with a very stuck up, uptight, and stubborn girl. She said she couldn't believe such a nice boy was with a horrible girl"

"I'm cute?" blushed Red.

"Keep dreaming," I mumbled into his ear and muttered to myself, "Next time I meet her, she is so dead."

"So who would like to battle with me first?" said Misty to us.

"I'm first!" I said pushing Red back into the pool once again, "I wanna battle!"

"Do you just enjoy pushing me into the water?" said Red angrily, "Or are you just testing to see how many dry clothes I have?"

"We can do that later," I said without listening much to him. I was so ready for this battle.

"Let's do it!" said Misty hitting a button on her side of the pool. 3 platforms rose out of the water. Two small red ones for the trainers to stand on and one yellow in the center of the pool for battling.

"Rules are simple," she said, "Two Pokemon and I cannot change my Pokemon. Also, this battle will be played on the 3 fields, air incase you have flying types, the pool for water types or any that can swim, and the floating platform for any type to battle on."

"I'll start simple," I stated to her, "Go! Flutter!" my Butterfree then popped out.

"Why not Bulbasaur?" asked Red confused. He probably guessed I would start with Bulbasaur.

"Using Bulb right of way to finish this quickly would be too easy," I said to him, "I want this to last."

"That's the spirit!" said Misty calling to me and then releasing her first Pokemon, "Go Staryu!" A brown starfish appeared in the water and jumped onto the land.

"Cool!" I said, "But grass will always be better. Flutter! Attack with Stun Spore!" Butterfree released an orange glowing powder blow towards Staryu.

"That won't work that easily," said Misty to me and turned to Staryu, "Staryu! Rapid Spin! Blow it away and back at Butterfree." It started to spin and spin until it completely vanished in a mini tornado. The spore got sucked into it and shot right out back at Butterfree.

"Flutter!" I called out, "Fly high and then get ready for Staryu to stop." Flutter flew up high missing the spore, but it went straight at Red and hit him.

"Drat," he mumbled freezing in his position, "I can't feel my legs or arms." Then he collapsed onto the hard floor.

"Sorry about that," said Misty, "I was aiming at Butterfree and missed."

"So I noticed," he mumbled.

I saw that Staryu had stopped spinning and now knew it was the right time, "Now, Flutter! Attack with Toxic!"

"No!" said Misty noticing the attack, "Dive under the water!" Staryu jumped in just as the attack was shot out. The attack missed and hit the water. It left a huge glop of poison in the water that barely spread out and sunk a bit under.

"I have an idea," I mumbled to myself, "Flutter! Keep shooting Toxic attacks into the Staryu."

"It'll never reached Staryu when the attack hits the water and is stopped by its pressure," said Misty confused, "Why are you doing it?"

"You'll see," I mumbled. I knew this should work. Soon after about 10 minutes of attacking, the water's surface had completely turned purple and nothing could be seen below it.

"Eww," mumbled Misty sticking her tongue out, "This is going to take forever to get the sludge out. That water has to be deadly poisonous. Wait a minute… Staryu is still in it!"

"Bingo," I said, "Can it stand the poisonous water in it?" As soon as I said that, Staryu came floating up to the top of the water. Staryu didn't look to well.

"No!" cried Misty returning Staryu quickly, "I hope you are ok Staryu."

"I can smell the water from here," mumbled Red still lying on the ground, "Smells like you with too much perfume."

"After I'm done with her," I said to him, "You are so dead."

"You're going to pay for polluting the water and poisoning Staryu!" said Misty, "Go Starmie and attack with Ice Beam!" A purple version of Staryu came out; only it had 10 points instead of 5.

The attack went off quick as soon as Starmie appeared. It struck Butterfree quickly and froze her into a block of ice that crash into the water and sunk.

"Return Flutter," I mumbled sadly returning her before she was completely submerged, "I'll now release my other, go Bulb!"

Misty only gave it a disappointed nodded when she saw my Bulbasaur appear, "A grass type? Grass is weak to ice, so I'll make this quick as possible for you. Attack with another ice beam!"

"Attack with Solarbeam!" I said to Bulbasaur who jumped the attack.

"Doesn't it require sun?" said Misty looking at me.

"Did you forget that?" I said pointing upward at the ceiling. She looked up and saw it too. A huge skylight and the sun was directly over it as well. The sunlight poured out of it.

"Damn," mumbled Misty and then calling out to Starmie, "Attack with Water Pulse!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Bulbasaur attack went off followed by Starmie. Both beams hit each other and then burst after 2 minutes of each attack pushing on the other.

I closed my eyes after the bright light beam exploded in front of me. After it died down, I looked to see both Pokemon were struggling to stand.

"Attack with what's ever left of your strength by using Vine Whip on Starmie!" I called to Bulbasaur who was panting deeply.

"You attack with Ice Beam" Misty yelled at Starmie who's light was fading in and out of it's jewel.

I closed my eyes once again, because I couldn't bare to see how this was going to turn out. I went a slight cold breeze pasted me; that reminded me of what Noah did. It chilled my soul.

I opened them once again once I heard a slap. I saw the one of Bulbasaur's vines had frozen into an ice block and the other one on Starmie's center. I looked to Misty who was staring to.

Then Starmie, who was stiff, started to fall backwards into the purple waters. It was out cold.

"I lost," mumbled Misty dropping to her knees and returning her Pokemon, "Not again, I'm supposed to be the tough-to-beat gym leader. You win, I declare that the winner is… Green."

I smiled and then Bulbasaur's feet gave away and he was then out cold as well.

"I guess this is a tie," said Red who was now able to move again.

"I already declared the winner," sighed Misty, "Green still wins this."

"Now I'm next right?" said Red gleeful.

"Haven't you seen the condition of my pool and my Pokemon?" shouted Misty at him, "It'll take my at least the rest of the day before I can battle anyone else."

"So that's a no right?" mumbled Red to her.

* * *

Author Note: That's it for that chapter, but remember this. I only write about one of them battling, so you'll see no Red battling Misty. But I'll write about his battle against Lt. Surge.

About the Brock thing last chapter. That was a typo, sorry if I disappointed any of you people.

The next chapter is a secret to all of you. Wait until next time.

* * *

Date: 6/1/06

* * *

Reviewers: Bigfoot12310

Mullenium Master

Soul of Shin0bi

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Lill-Dane

Michelicious

E-102 Gamma


	16. TM Fever

Chapter 16: TM Fever

* * *

_After being stuck on the other side of the river for a long time, Red and Green finally reached the Cerulean City Gym. After a tough fight with Misty the gym leader, Red and Green have earned the Cascade Badge. Now their next stop is Vermillion City for their next gym battle and the St. Anne…_

* * *

Day 11: 9:47 am

* * *

"Where is the way out of this city?" said Green to me, "There as to be a way out of here." We been walking for a while, and haven't seen the way out of town. It was like a maze in here.

"It's here somewhere," I said to her, "Don't worry. We'll get out of here."

"WE'RE DOOMED TO WALK THE CITY'S STREETS FOR ENTIRENTY," screamed Green and shaking my collar.

"Stop it!" I yelled at her, "There is an exit somewhere. We'll get out of here." Then all of a sudden there was a deafening boom a little bit away from here.

"What the heck was that?" shouted Green to me.

"It came from over there!" I said to her pointing towards a small smoke cloud of debris and dust. It looked like part of someone's house exploded and we ran over to see what happened.

* * *

"What happened here?" asked Green to me. Considering the time, it was pretty good question. 3 squad cars, a fire truck, and the whole neighborhood were outside looking on to what happened.

"What happened here?" I said to an officer talking to apparently the owner of the house.

"I just asked that," said Green to me.

"Now I am," I replied.

"I'm not a liberty to discuss what happened to this scene to juveniles," said the officer to me firmly.

"What he say?" said Green to me, "I didn't catch a word he said."

"In other words," said the officer to us, "It's none of your business. Now could you go behind the yellow tape?"

We stalk back behind the tape and watched. "I think we all have a right to know what the hell happened here!" demanded Green a policeman walked by and pointing at him, "I demand it and I can so handle the truth. It's you who can't handle the truth!"

"Are you trying to get yourself arrested?" I said pulling here way from the man and saying to him, "Don't mind her. She is just off her meds."

* * *

Two minutes after the officer said to stand behind the yellow tape is when the owner came over to us, "Aren't you two going to get going?"

"Nah," said Green, "We want to stay and help you out."

"That's nice of you two," he said smiling, "But after I tell you what happened, you wouldn't want to stay and help."

"Try us!" I said, "We are not afraid of anything…well maybe Green here."

"Hey!" she said to me slapping me, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh yeah?" I said, "What about wearing diapers until you were 6 years old because you thought the flushing noise in the toilet was a monster trying to suck you into the water and down the pipe?"

"That's so a rumor!" said Green and mumbling, "It was until I was 4, not 6."

"Anyways," said the owner, "I make those TMs trainers use to teach their Pokemon ablates. It was a bit ago that a Team Rocket agent came to my house to steal some that I was working on. He managed to steal TM 28 for the move Dig. When I caught him in the act, he tossed a grenade to make a hole for him to escape out of. When he escaped, the explosion caused a fire that broke out and you can figure out the rest."

"Wow," I said to him, "Now I for sure want to help out! You can count on us to getting it back for you!"

"Are you sure about this?" said the man, "Team Rocket is a scary bunch of thugs."

"Don't worry," said Green giving the thumbs up sign and smiling, "We dealt with these losers before, right Red? They are not that strong."

The man smiled, "I like your courage. If you can get it back for me, I'll reward you both."

* * *

"It won't belong before someone sees this guy," said Green to me, "After all, with the police now looking for him, it won't be long before he is captured."

"But Team Rocket is rough bunch of thugs," I said to her, "Remember how Tim out away? He had a jetpack. As far as we know, this guy could have done the same."

"Or could done what Jordan did to get away," said Green, "His buddies picked him, they might of done the same thing for this guy."

We then heard a helicopter coming our way through the sky and past us towards a vacant lot. It had the Team Rocket R logo on it and said to Green, "You might be just right."

We ran towards the vacant lot where it touched down and saw a Team Rocket member standing in the middle. The engine stopped and door of the helicopter popped up and a teenage girl different from Sakura and Domino opened the door. She had light long brown hair and pale skin like she never got into the light. She had a small pair of sunglasses, red boots, a lab coat, blue shirt, and red shorts.

I heard her say to the guy, "Well? How much did you get? The more the better you know."

"Only one Laura," said the guy, "I was caught in the act. We got to move before the cops show up."

"Too late for that," said Laura spying us, "You have been seen. Slow them down and I'll get the engine running." The guy turned and the door slammed shut.

"Looks like we got you," said Green to guy who smirked, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," said the guy, "But watch out for this. Go Drowzee! Hypnosis!" A small Drowzee popped out and sent an attack at Green who dodge it.

"Nice try," said Green now releasing her Pokemon, "Now Butterfree, sleep powder!" Her Pokemon popped out and release the attack. Unfortunately for Drowzee and the thug, the attack was right on and both of them were out cold.

"Crap," shouted the thug before he passed out. Then the helicopter took off and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"It was way too easy of a challenge for us," bragged Green to the man giving him back his TM.

"Thank you," said the man looking over the TM and handing it back to Green, "As a reward, you can keep it."

"But there are two of us," said Green looking over the TM, "And this can only be used once! How are we suppose to decide who gets this?"

"You two are friends right?" said the man to us, "You handle it, right?" Then he left us.

Both of us looked at the TM in Green's hand and she said, "It's mine!"

"You got that TM from Misty," I said to her taking the CD, "I'm taking this."

"MINE!" she shouted angrily reaching out for the CD.

"Don't be a baby," I said to her as she tried to grab the TM away from me.

She began to tear up and dropped to the ground pounding it and shouting, "MINE! YOU BIG MEANIE STOLE MY THING! IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Everyone is looking at us," I said to her and she continued crying and pounding on the ground and I thought to myself, "I don't need this kind of mental abuse of my head. It's giving me a headache."

* * *

Author Note: Sorry about the wait, but I had some hard thinking to do on this one. Also, sorry about that weak battle. I needed a break away from the battling. But I promise to get back into the battling again in the next chapter.

Time to announce Top 5 Stories of June! Here is the list:

1. Rouge Genetics By: Ryu the Dragon Demon

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

4. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

5. Safari Love By: michelicious

Like always, give me a suggestion of a story and I'll probably look into it. But this I ask you if you know a good story besides Pokemon. Don't get me wrong, Pokemon stories are good, but I want to read some more things besides it.

It's confirmed that Super Smash Bros. Brawl will be coming out on the Nintendo Wii either this late year or early next year and that Pikachu will be one of the choices. Another thing, Pokemon Ranger and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (GBA and DS version both) are said to be coming out this year in September. So keep you're eyes open for these games Pokemon fans!

Mullenium Master who let me use Lilyana Masters has quit Fanfiction. I do know a way if any of you want to talk to her. My homepage leads to my yahoo group where she is a member. You can contact her that way.

But back on topic: next chapter is another secret. But I'm saying it'll mark the return of one of Team Elite's members and a battle to make up for this chapter's weak one.

Next to Come: Chapter 17?

Date: 6/13/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

YankeeFan2

Michelicious

Soul ofShin0bi

Bigfoot12310

Katie Legends

The Dono Trio

Sammie Is Here


	17. The Dark Surprise

Chapter 17: The Dark Surprise

* * *

_Last time, Red and Green were lost and looking for a way out of the city of Cerulean City. During that time, Team Rocket attacked a man who created TMs and stole the one for Dig. Green easily beat the Rocket and recovered the stole TM. As a reward, they got to keep it. Now they are out of the city and on there way to Vermillion City for their next gym battle… _

* * *

Day 11: 3:00 pm

* * *

"You didn't have to throw a hissy fit right there in front of all those people," I grumbled to Green who was walking behind me, "I was so embarrassed." We had found our way out of the city and down to Vermillion City

"Then why are you still traveling with me?" said Green interested.

"The only reason is that we are friends," I said to her causing her to smile, "But that is plain and simple. Anything other than that, and you would have been by yourself for a long time ago."

"And yet here we are traveling together as friends," said Green, "But still want the TM."

"There is no else around," I said to her, "Go ahead and cry. No one would hear you."

"Humph," grumbled Green. We walked for a bit until we came across a building. A sign on it read, "Underground Passageway. Will lead to Vermillion City."

"We'll go this way," I said to her, "I heard we couldn't cross through Saffron City because of construction or something like that."

"But it's dark down there!" she pleaded to me, "I hate the dark!"

"Don't be a big baby," I said, "You and me are 10 years old! Regular kids about our age aren't afraid of the dark anymore."

"I'm not one of the regulars," argued Green, "There is no way in hell that I'm going down there and there is nothing you can do about it!"

* * *

"This isn't fair!" complained Green as I dragged her by her feet through the tunnel, "This got to be illegal or something!"

"We are down here," I said, "There is no turning back now that we this far in. Why don't you turn on your stupid flashlight and stop complaining already!"

"Oh yeah!" said Green smiling and reaching into her backpack, "I keep forgetting I have one! Silly me."

"It's more like stupid you to me," I mumbled to myself so she wouldn't hear me. She turned on her flashlight, it feel on the ground, and it shined on the wall.

I turned away and looked back at the light on the wall and saw that Green was making shadow puppets.

"Come on!" I yelled at her, "We have to get moving or we won't get there before sunset!"

"Let's have some fun first!" smiled Green at me, "Look a rabbit!" I looked up on the wall and saw her version of a rabbit. She took her hand down and then a Pinsir appeared.

"Hey!" I said with surprise, "That's not half bad at all! How you do that?"

"I'm not doing that at all," she said nervously, "I thought you were doing it." We turned towards the flashlight and saw a Pinsir and another familiar looking character.

"Hello dunces," said the person with an evil grin. It was Team Elite member Abbey looking at us with her Pinsir.

"YOU!" we shouted at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have an assignment from the leader so I decided to do some things on my own," said Abbey, "Like mugging trainers for some easy cash and fun. Isn't it neat that fate has brought us together again?"

"NO!" I shouted at her, "Go to hell where you belong. Attacking people for fun? You sicko! You're going down!"

"Small words for a brat like you," said Abbey sneering at Green, "Looks like things finally got interesting. Attack Pinsir with your Vicegrip!"

"Mankey, attack with Karate Chop!" I said while I released him. Mankey and Pinsir hit each other on the mark knocking them both into the wall.

"That all you got?" said Abbey, "You're not even worth a warm up for me!"

"Mankey it's time to use that special move I taught you!" I commanded at Fighter. Mankey closed his eyes and then opened them. They were blood shot red. Mankey took off at Pinsir and disappeared in his speed.

"Where'd it go?" said Abbey looking around as Pinsir did the same thing. All of a sudden Mankey appeared in front of Pinsir and kicked him into the air. Mankey jumped up and grabbed Pinsir and tossed him to the ground. After all the dust was gone, Pinsir was laying on the ground out cold.

"I saw that move in a manga book I read one time," I said to her, "I guessed it worked well didn't?"

"Damn it," mumbled Abbey returning Pinsir, "Time to use my new one! Go Mr. Mime!" A Mr. Mime appeared in front of me. It was the same height as me.

"Better switch out for this round," I mumbled to myself, "Go Flames! Attack with Ember." My Charmander appeared in front of me and shot the attack at Mr. Mime who just stood still. The attack then hit an invisible barrier.

"So much for trying," said Abbey, "Mr. Mime can make invisible barriers that protect him from harm. Nice try though."

"I don't need comments from a crook like you," I yelled at her.

"Humph," she mumbled annoyed, "You kids never show respect to anyone bigger than yourselves."

"That's not the case," said Green to her, "Just to witches like you." Abbey shot a glare at her.

"I have it!" I exclaimed causing everyone including the Pokemon to look at me confused, "Flames! Secret Power!"

His eyes glowed blue and then it happened. Charmander shot a look directly at Abbey and Mr. Mime. The eyes filled with fear and they then froze. Both of them froze in there spots.

"What happened?" said Green confused at the attack, "What happened?"

"Beats me," I said to her, "But Abbey is frozen in her spot along with her Pokemon. Let's beat it before they can move again!"

* * *

"Daylight at last!" said Green jumping onto the ground once she was outside the Underground Passageway, "I thank God for daylight."

Then a low rumble came overhead of us. "What's happening?" I said to her who seemed just as surprised as me. We looked above of us. A yellow helicopter was heading towards Vermillion City.

"That helicopter seems familiar," said Green to me, "I remember seeing it before, but where was it again."

"Beats me," I said, "But we'll probably see whoever when we arrived in town." Then there was another louder sound. This time we saw 3 black helicopters with a red R on each them fly towards Saffron City.

"Those were Team Rocket helicopters," said Green, "I remember because that was the kind we saw in Cerulean City, remember?"

"I wondered what they up to this time," I said to her, "But at least we are not heading there for now. Let's get a move onto Vermillion City where the yellow helicopter, St. Anne, and our next gym battle are!"

"Right!" said Green excited, "And let's hurry! The sun is going to set in an hour."

* * *

Author Notice: Shorter than usual, but I had to make Abbey appear sooner or later. Also had to make it shorter because I need to get this out as soon as possible because of the long wait with all the stories because the website has been having problems.

Question, what do you think is the best style I do? This means like for example am I better at writing comedies, romance, or supernatural; stuff like that. No need to answer but it is nice to know what you all think are my best abilities.

The next chapter is another appearance by a Team Elite agent. Who is it? Plus, Green gets a new Pokemon to along with the chapter.

Next to Come: Chapter 18: Team Elite ----- Returns!

* * *

Date: 6/23/06

* * *

Reviewers: The Dono Trio

Michelicious

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

YankeeFan2

Bigfoot12310

Katie Legends

ShadowKP1


	18. Team Elite Jordan Returns

Chapter 18: Team Elite Jordan Returns!

* * *

_As Red and Green continued their adventure to Vermillion City, they traveled through the Underground Passageway. While they traveled through it, Team Elite member, Abbey, attacked them and Red battled her. In the end, Abbey became frozen in her spot and Red and Green escaping. When they got outside, they saw 4 helicopters. A yellow one heading to Vermillion City, while the other three went to Saffron City. Why they both went there is completely unknown, but Red and Green have continued on their way and just arrived in the city…_

* * *

Day 11: 7:00pm

* * *

"That was longer than I expected," said Green to me, "It seemed so close, but it took 3 hours to get here." We had just walked through the city gates and were standing in the Pokemon Center's lobby.

"Well of course it did!" I said to her, "It would of took us 30 minutes, but because we had to stop for you every 5 minutes it took forever."

"Forever is a long time," said Green to me, "3 hours isn't forever. Forever is like, forever! 3 hours is more like a long time to wait for your Internet connection to crash and take to load back up again."

"You just can't get over the time the Internet crashed at your home can you?" I said to her annoyed.

"It was like living in the Dark Ages only no fear of a fat dude with an army attacking your country," explained Green, "Oh, and living conditions were a lot worse back then."

"Anyways," I said, "We'll have to wait until Friday until we can go to the gym."

"Why Friday?" said Green confused.

"Because tomorrow is when the St. Anne docks in this town!" I said, "And I can't wait to see what people came from across the sea with their Pokemon."

"Those tickets came from alien!" said Green, "How do we know those tickets aren't for an alien convention or what not?"

"What you get over that?" I said her, "WE are going to that thing and nothing is stopping us. Not even your overactive imagination you have stuffed into your little head."

"Humph," mumbled Green, "I don't not have an overactive imagination!"

"What about the thing you thought my cousin was bug that laid eggs in your head?" I said to her, "Or the time you were afraid to go to the bathroom because you thought there was a monster in the toilet that caused all those noises? Even better, what about the time you stopped a concert from playing at the Pallet Town stadium because you thought the band's lyrics were hypnotizing people? I remember it being told on the CNN later that night."

"So it was a mistake!" said Green.

"You were nearly sued by the band, the stadium's owner, and all those fans all at once!" I said her.

* * *

Day 12: 10:45 am

* * *

"Where is it?" said Green looking around the dock for where the boat was supposed to dock at.

"I thought it was all ready going to be here when we wake up!" I said her.

"The St. Anne?" said a teen fishing off the dock and not looking at them, "It isn't coming until this afternoon."

"Oh," I said disappointed, "We'll wait then." Then it hit me, that teen's voice was familiar. I looked at him again, he was wearing dark sunglasses, black and yellow jeans, a white t-shirt, a yellow visor, and black boots. It was him, it was Jordan from Team Elite.

Green had also noticed too it was him and he then said still fishing and not looking at us, "Surprised to see me here Red and Green? But then again, you must of saw my helicopter. After all, I saw you two from the window of it."

"I don't now what to say," I told him, "Nice to see you again or what the hell are you doing here?"

"I expected that," said Jordan standing up and facing me revealing the black E on his t-shirt and his sunglasses, "You must of ran into one of my friends again by then."

"And I bet your like them," said Green, "Cruel and cold."

"Me?" he said raising his eyebrow, "Nope, I don't sink low to archive my missions like they do. They use force, I use other methods. It's pretty much why I am an Executive for them."

"What are you doing here?" I said to him, "Up to no good probably."

"Still no," he replied, "I came here to see off my cousin and his girlfriend before they left on the SS Libra to Orre. I haven't seen or heard from him in a while, so I came here fast. They just left an hour ago and I decided to do some fishing for a new Pokemon for my team before I left and returned to base."

"Humm," said Green, "I still don't trust you."

"I never gave you a reason not to expect that I work for an evil organization," he continued, "So, the reason I guess both of you are being cold towards me is because you meet my team recently and they weren't very nice towards you guys?"

"Noah tried to freeze me into an icicle!" yelled Green at him, "Ranma and Akane tried to capture us and your Abbey ambushed us in the Underground Passageway!"

"That bad huh?" Jordan said nodding, "One more thing, I asked you if I remember right, to tell me if you ran into any Team Rocket members. Have any of you two have?"

"Yeah!" I said trying to figure out if he was up to something, "Green meet Sakura at the Pewter City Museum trying to steal fossils, Domino attacked me in Mt. Moon, Brandon tried to steal stuff from Bill at the lighthouse, and Laura and another robbed a guy in Cerulean City. We stopped them every time."

"There's Team Rocket for you," said Jordan, "Very sloppy and not good at fulfilling their missions. I don't understand why my sister joined them."

"What Sakura or Domino?" said Green.

"No and that would be none our business," said Jordan to them, "Hold on a minute, I got something on my line." He then fished out a Shellder that flew out, and clamped onto Green's head.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, "It's sucking out my brain! HELP! IT'S ATTACK ON THE BRAIN SUCKERS!"

"She kinds of freaks out doesn't she?" said Jordan to me, "You kept that, I already have one back at base. Well, I'm heading out now. Nice seeing you two again."

He started to walk away and I stepped in front of him, "You're a member of Team Elite, I'm going to have to ask you come with us to the police."

Jordan just stared at me with cold piercing eyes coming from his sunglasses. "You are you stop me?" he said raising his eyebrow again.

"I did it before," I said to him, "I can do it again."

"You won because I cared too much about my Pokemon," he said to me, "If that battle had continued, I would of won that without any trouble."

"Prove it," I said to him.

He smiled and said, "You're getting more gutsy with choosing your opponent. Fine, let's get this started. Go Jolteon!"

"I see you use a Thunderstone to evolve your Eevee then," I said to him pulling out one of my Pokeballs, "Go for it Flames!"

"You haven't changed though," he said, "Jolteon! Attack with a thundershock!"

Electrical charges started to streak through its points on its body. Then it shot a small an electrical ball out of its mouth at Flames.

"Dodge and attack with Metal Claw!" I shouted at Flames. He managed to jump it and slash Jolteon. But it didn't seem to work.

"Steel attacks won't work against electric types," he said to me, "But nice try. Jolteon finish him off with a tackle!"

"You didn't land a single hit yet," I said to him, "How are you going to…" Jolteon rammed into Charmander launching him off the dock and towards the water. I managed to return him just in time.

"Have you looked at the field around you lately?" Jordan said to me, "This whole place is full of water!"

"Hold on a second," I said to him and turned to Green, "How are you holding up back there Green?"

She was still struggling to pull off that Shellder off her head. She managed to pull it off and tossed it back into the water. She gave me the thumbs up sign before the Shellder jumped back out and clamped onto her hair.

"Stay strong girl," said Jordan to her

"Better try this one," I mumbled and said, "Go Oddish!" My Oddish appeared in front of me, but it was sleeping.

"Wake up lazy!" I shouted at it, "We are in a heated battle here!" It opened one eye and stuck its tongue out at me.

"Come on and help me out here!" I shouted at him, "I'm your master!" It sat up and shake its butt at me.

"Do a Bullet Seed on Jolteon before I feed you to the gulls!" I screamed at it. It rolled its eyes and shot the attack off at Jolteon and hit.

"That's better!" I said to it with a smile. Then it turned and faced me. It shot 3 seeds at me and hitting me each time.

"This is a sad situation indeed," said Jordan shaking his head, "Jolteon, finish this Pokemon with an Iron Tail."

"Watch it!" I shouted at Oddish, "Then attack it with Absorb." Jolteon smashed it tail at Oddish, but he managed to jump over the attack and then started to glow green. Then Jolteon started to shake uneasy and then started to lower itself to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Jordan frustrated, "Attack with…" But it was too late, Jolteon collapsed.

"Looks like I win," I smiled at him. He laughed a bit at me.

"I still have one Pokemon left," he said with a laugh, "And now you would be a big disadvantage. Go Pidgeotto!"

A big brown bird twice as big as Oddish appeared in front of him. "Grass has the disadvantage to my fly type here," he said to me, "So is your Mankey."

"How you know I have a Mankey?" I said to him.

"After Ranma and Akane return to base and reported back they reported what Pokemon you used," he said to them, "I also be careful of upcoming events."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Team Elite is a special force looking into the ancient history of Pokemon and trying to unlock its secrets for our own use," he said, "And they stop anyone you stands in their way. That means you two."

"You're trying to scare us," I said to him.

"Maybe," he said, "Or maybe I'm trying to keep you two warned. Team Elite members don't take too kindly to many people, your just luck I'm the nicest member of the team. But now, time to end this, Pidgeotto finish this with a Wing Attack!" It flew high into the sky, into the sun, and then came flying back at speeds of at least 50 miles per hour. It zoomed low to the ground, slamming into Oddish, and launching him into me. It hurt badly causing me to drop to the ground.

"Be careful of your next encounter with Team Elite," said Jordan as I faded out, "They'll be waiting for their next chance at you." Be I was completely out of it, I heard a helicopter coming lower to the ground. I flipped onto my back and saw the yellow helicopter coming lower to pick up Jordan.

* * *

"Red?" said Green's voice to me, "Would you wake up now? I'm getting bored." I opened my eyes, Green was looking down on me. She smiled once I saw her.

"Where Jordan go?" I said to her.

"He left," said Green, "He left this as a parting present." I took a look at the thing, it was a Super Potion.

"Hey!" I said to her remembering something, "What happened to the Shellder that you thought was sucking out your brains?"

"After I realized it wasn't," she said with a blush of embarrassed, "I caught it and want to release it, but I couldn't so I'm keeping it."

"What happened to you hating water types?" I said to her.

"I'm making Shellder an exception to my rule this time," she said smiling.

Well, I thought to myself, I wonder what's next to come? Oh yeah! The St. Anne, all the people aboard, and everyone else. It was coming in a few hours and now I was ready to see what it was going to bring.

* * *

Author Notice: That marks the return of Jordan. Now he won't make another appearance for a long time. When will it be when he returns? He reappear when Red and Green reach Cinnabar Island, for be prepared to wait for him. One other thing, Michelicious asked when Lilyana would appear again. Well, she'll return when Red and Green reach the Seafoam Islands, so be also prepared to wait for her return as well.

I have these two stories that I ready to release, but I don't know which one I should do first. First one is another part in Girl Vs. Boy series, which includes I'm Stuck in a House Full of Girls. The other one is The Book of Monsters, a Cardcaptor Sakura story that I'll probably start another series or just be a single story. I like to know what you people think I should release first. I'll release both of them sooner or later this summer.

Next chapter takes place abroad the St. Anne. Blue will return along with Domino of Team Rocket. Blue last appeared in chapter 10 while Domino last appeared in chapter 7. Red will battle one of them, but not the other.

* * *

Date: 6/30/06

Next to Come: Chapter 19: Rocking the St. Anne

Reviewers: The Dono Trio

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Zombyra

YankeeFan2

Katie Legend

Bigfoot12310

Michelicious

ShadowBanette


	19. Rocking the St Anne

Chapter 19: Rocking the St. Anne

* * *

_Red and Green finally arrived in Vermillion City last time. Red decided that they should see the St. Anne before they go to the gym. When they arrived the next morning, the ship had not arrived and Jordan of Team Elite was there instead. After talking, Red challenged Jordan to rematch and ended up losing as Jordan escaped. Also, Green caught a Shellder during the match between the boys. Now the ship as arrived and they are about to abroad it…_

* * *

Day 12: 12:38 pm

* * *

"There it is!" said I to Green as they returned to the dock, "The ship as arrived!" Both of us had returned to the Pokemon Center after I battled with Jordan and then we returned to the dock when the ship arrived.

"What you know," said Green, "Do you remember what happened to the last St. Anne? It sunk to the bottom of the sea during the huge storm."

"Yeah," I said, "They also thought that 5 people went down with the ship but discovered later that they were all still alive."

"I'm just glad the ship is stay in dock," said Green to me, "That's the last thing I want to do is cross the sea."

"But we'll have to the cross the sea to get to Cinnabar Island sooner or later," I said to her. She stared at me for a while

"WHAT!" she then cried out after realizing what I said to her.

* * *

"It's so…" said Green to me outside we enter the ship, "So…so…dull." We had entered into the side of the boat where the rooms were. She was right, it was dull. Wooden floors and white walls, nothing of interest.

"I bet the ball room is much more interesting in there then in here," I said to her, "Let's look for it!" We walked a bit opening doors to other people's room hoping the door we opened was the right one. But when we entered someone else's room, they would always throw stuff at us.

"Let's see the total of all the junk they threw at us," said Green to me after we entered another hallway, "Let's see here, TM 31, TM 44, an ether, super potion, stardust, and an x-attack."

"I guess it was worth it by entering all those rooms then," I said to her with a smile opening another door. We walked into this one, it was the kitchen also known as the galley.

A lot of chefs were busy preparing the food and stuff, so they barely noticed us. "Hmm," said Green sniffing the air, "What's that great smelling aroma?"

I sniffed the air to and followed the smell to where a guy was preparing something. "What are ya making?" I said to him.

"Tripe," he said to me.

Green walked over to me and asked the guy, "My I try some?" He looked at her annoyed but put some on a plate and handed some to her to make be quiet.

"Ah!" she said after eating it all, "That's wonderful! What is it?"

"It is tripe," said the chef not looking at her, "And it should be good, it was made from the best sheep stomach."

Green's smile faded away quickly to a horrified look. "Sheepy?" she said looking at her plated and back at him. Her face turned green to match her name. She dropped the plate and ran towards one of the windows, stood on a waste can, opened the window, and threw up.

I walked up to her as she sunk to the floor. "How are you doing now?" I asked her as she turned to face me. She looked very nauseated.

"Sheepy," she uttered. I then saw something shiny in the trashcan and pulled it out. It was a Greatball.

"Green!" I said to her, "Look! A great ball! I wonder why someone threw this away. You can have it as a get better soon present."

"Hey you kids!" someone shouted at us, "Get the hell out of here!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly out of the room.

* * *

"How ya feeling now?" I asked her without looking. We were on the front deck of the boat and she was throwing up over the side of the boat.

"I still feel sick for eating sheep," she said woozily, "Please hold me so I don't fall off the side of the boat." I looked back at her, she was really falling off the boat. I grabbed her feet quickly before she was completely off the boat, but I couldn't pull her up.

"I could use some help here people!" I shouted to anyone. Then someone came from behind and started helping me. Soon, Green was sprawled out on the deck again.

"Thanks for your help," I said turning to the person who helped me. I jumped back a minute, it was Blue.

"Can't even train of your partner to stay in one place?" he said to me, "You can't train anything."

"That didn't make any sense to me," I said to him, "But I'm taking it as insult!"

"BLUE!" said Green jumping up and hugging him, "Your back." He looked very annoyed at her action.

She jumped back a bit and blushed, "Oh, sorry. Don't wanna cramp your style."

"Why are you even being nice to a guy who doesn't even like you or me?" I demeaned at her, but she was in her own love world trance like last time.

"So I guess you are here for the party later tonight," he said to me, "Why they let your kind abroad?"

"If it wasn't for the cops abroad this ship I throw you overbroad," I muttered at him. He just grinned.

"I'll be seeing you and your 'girlfriend' later tonight," he said to me with a grin and walking off, "See you later soft shoes."

"We are not a couple!" I shouted at him.

Then Green started to hug me and was still in her trance, "If he said we are a couple, we are. He knows everything thing, that hunk."

"You have some tripe on your chin," I muttered at her. She pulled back away from me and reverted out of her trance like state. She turned green again, moved over to the rail, and started to throw up again.

* * *

Later that night, everyone abroad the ship, many others from the town, me, Green, and Blue came into ballroom where all the tables. We sat at one table while Blue sat by himself at another table. "Now that I'm feeling better I can eat again!" said Green to me.

A waiter came by with a dish and said to Green, "Would you like you tripe young lady. It's so warm and good."

Green looked sick again and her head crashed onto the table. "That would be a no," I said to the waiter after a long pause.

"Please don't throw up again," I said to her, "We are trying to sit an image that we classy Pokemon trainers."

"Classy?" said Green with a confused look at me.

"Ok," I said to her, "Maybe not classy, but at least try to make us not look like rednecks?"

Then the lights in the room went out. A few people screamed and lot others gasped. "Hello ladies and gentlemen," said a voice to all of. A spotlight appeared on a familiar teenage girl in the center of room's stage. I know her; she was the Team Rocket agent from Mt. Moon. She was Domino.

"Some of you remember us from last time when we tried to rob you all last time," said Domino to us, "But this time we are prepared even more." She snapped her fingers and the room filled in with light again, but now there were at least 50 Team Rocket members in the room.

They released their Pokemon incase one of us fought back. "Now just hand over all your Pokemon and we'll be on our way," said Domino.

"Not a chance," said someone standing up, "This is our ship. We are not letting you have it."

"What!" said Domino jumping back a bit, "You're fighting back? Do you not know you are out numbered?" It was Blue speaking out against her.

I wasn't going to let him be the hero, so I stood up and shouted at her, "Yeah. You and your team should beat it before we all wipe the floors with you!"

"What?" shouted Domino angrily at me, "I remember you from Mt. Moon! I'm not letting you beat me again!"

"He's not going to beat you," said Green standing up and shouting at her, "We all are." Soon everyone in the room was standing up, agreeing with her, and releasing their Pokemon.

"You all want a battle?" shouted Domino, "Fine with us? Have it your way, Team Rocket attack!" Soon the whole ballroom broke out into chaos with everyone battling Team Rocket.

"Where are you?" shouted Green at me as I ran away from the fighting.

"I'm going after Domino!" I shouted to her over the noise level, "What yourself!" I ran away from her, past the people battling, and jumped onto stage where Domino was standing.

"Time for a little rematch against you?" I said to her with a grin.

"Fine," she said grabbing a Pokeball off her belt, "This time, I'm going to win this. Go Drowzee!"

"Go Flames!" I shouted releasing him. Both of our Pokemon stared at each with glares.

"Drowzee attack with Hypnosis!" shouted Domino to her Pokemon.

"Dodge it and attack with smokescreen!" Flames moved out of the sight of the attack and opened its mouth and released black smoke from it mouth covering the entire view of the stage.

"Drowzee! Use Disable on Flames!"

"Attack with Metal Claw on Drowzee when it's in sights view." Then there was no sound expect for the fighting in the background of everyone else. Then the smoke cleared and Drowzee was lying on the ground covered with claws marks.

"No way!" shouted Domino, "Drowzee could have taken more then a few hits."

"Must have choked on the smoke. Now we know that second hand smoke is deadly and we can present the truth to the world." She growled at me and then released another Pokemon. It was blue, had big ears, and spikes coming out of it back. It was a Nidorina.

"Nidorina attack with Double Kick on Charmander!" It jumped straight at my Pokemon kicking it in the face. Then it kicked him again in stomach, knocking Flames off his feet and onto his back.

"Now finish it with a Water Pulse," Domino said with an evil grin. Nidorina opened its mouth and shot out light blue glowing water from its mouth and it Charmander defeating it.

"A Nidorina can't learn that move!" I shouted at her with anger.

"Sure it can!" She held up a TM with one of her hands, "TM 03, also know as Water Pulse can be taught to Nidorina."

"Fine! Go Mankey!" My Mankey popped out and stood before me stomping it's feet as in it was pumped up and ready to fight.

"This should be fun!" she said to me, "Nidorina attack with Double Kick!"

"Mankey, show her what a fighter really is. Attack with Low Kick!" Both Pokemon rushed in fast, Nidorina launched her first kick at his face, but Mankey jumped over. Then he used his low kick, but she jumped out of its way. Nidorina finished with one more kick, but missed again.

"Keep kicking!" Domino and I said together. They keep going at it for a while until they were panting very hard.

"My Pokemon is still has more energy!" said she at me. Then her Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion.

"Looks like I won!" I said to her. Then Mankey passed out as well.

"Looks like neither one of us wins this match," said Domino, "But I still have one more Pokemon!"

"Me too!" I said to her.

"All right!" shouted someone, "Team Rocket, you are under arrest!" Both of looked towards the door, Officer Jenny and all the other police members of the city were at the door.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this battle another time," said Domino to me, "But remember this isn't over between us til I say this is over."

She pulled out a small box with a red button on it. She pressed it and the skylight blew out. She then grabbed her jetpack next to her and took off out of the window.

* * *

After all the remaining members of Team Rocket were taken away by the cops, ship's captain came on out and spoke to us. "I like to thank you for helping protect this ship and everyone abroad all of you trainers," he said, "But there is a special trainer I like to thank by giving him this special HM."

"Thank you!" said Blue walking up to him and bowing before everyone of us, "I'm just glad to help."

"Not you!" said Captain to him and he walked towards me and said to me, "I like to thank you for your great bravery and challenging their leader. That takes a lot of guts kid. You can have this."

I looked at the HM he handed to me, it was smaller than TMs. On it was a label that read HM: Cut.

"Thank you sir!" I said to him. Now after all this excitement I had this whole day, I was ready for the gym battle coming up tomorrow.

* * *

Author Notice: It seems that I wasn't taking a vacation after all. My mom cancelled it, so I'll have to change my profile.

Right now, I have created at least 4 different series. First one, is the Dark World series, which includes The Secret of the Storm and the upcoming sequel to it, The Underground Quake. The second one was The Unknown Titans Stories which includes The Creature and The Dead Road. 3rd one is Pokemon Legends, which includes this story. The 4th one is Girl Vs. Boy series which would included I'm Stuck In A House Full of Girls. The most popular is this Pokemon Legends right now, but Girl Vs. Boy series gets more reviews for it.

Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month. The winners for the month of June are:

1. The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Safari Love By: Michelicious

5. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

I'm also now asking for certain type of story to read each month from now on. I'm asking if any of you know any good Dead or Alive and/or Tales of Symphonia I should read. Also, I'm looking for any good one-shot stories.

Also if haven't learned about it yet, Mullenium Master has return to this website. So I say we give her a welcome back greeting.

Back to the subject of this story, next chapter is the battle between Red and Lt. Surge. I hope you enjoy because I'm going to be trying harder to write the battle between them.

* * *

Date: 7/6/06

Next to Come: Chapter 20: Shocked! Showdown With Lt. Surge

Reviewers: ShadowBanette

Katie Legends

YankeeFan2

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

The Dono Trio


	20. Shocked! Showdown With Lt Surge!

Chapter 20: Shocked! Showdown With Lt. Surge

* * *

_After a battle against Jordan, Red and Green broad the St. Anne for some fun. But abroad it, Green starts throwing up after eating some tripe and Red discovers Blue is also here. During the dinner later that night, Team Rocket Elite Domino and her group of grunts attacks the ship hoping to steal some Pokemon. But in an uprising, all the trainers take on Team Rocket's thugs while Red has a showdown with Domino on center stage. They are interrupted when both of them are down to their last Pokemon by the police who came to arrest the thugs. Domino escapes and Red is given an HM by the captain of the ship. Only one thing left to do in town and that is for both Red and Green to battle against gym leader Lt. Surge…_

* * *

Day 13: 10:27am

* * *

"Here we are," I thought to myself as I walked up to the doors of the gym, "Our gym battle for the Thunder Badge!" I have been having some good warm ups for my gym battle so far. Abbey of Team Elite and Domino of Team Rocket have been good warm ups for my upcoming battle, but I should realize that I'm not unstoppable which was proven by Blue, my rival, and Jordan of Team Elite.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Green jumping for joy, "Our 3 gym battle for the Lighting Badge!"

"It would be Thunder Badge," I said turning to face her, "Not Lighting Badge."

"It is so Lighting Badge!" said Green at me, "I know so!"

"Where did you hear it was called the Lighting Badge?" I said to her knowing she got her facts wrong.

"From Blue of course!" she said with a big smile, "I asked him what was the badge called that Lt. Surge had and he said it was the Lighting Badge!"

"Ok," I said to her, "Did he then walk away laughing for some unknown reason?"

"Yes he did," said Green blankly, "Does it really matter?"

"He fooled you," I said to her shaking my head, "He tricked you into believing that because you're so gullible! He was laughing for two reasons! Because you didn't know what the badge was called and because of your stupidity of believing everything he says!"

"He's right and you know it!" shouted Green at me, "You're just jealously because he knows more than you! It's called the Lighting Badge!"

"It's the Thunder Badge!" I shouted back at her angrily because she would believe over her best friend.

"Lighting!"

"Thunder!"

"Lighting!"

"Thunder!" Then there was a low booming sound and it started to rain. We both looked up and it started thunder and we saw lighting bolts come out of it.

"I think we should go inside the place," said Green backing way, "Before we are hit by lighting and thunder."

"Thunder is just a sound, but ok!" I said to her when a lighting bolt came out and struck the ground 8 feet away from us.

* * *

We burst inside the building and looked around us. The floor was yellow tiled and walls were orange and yellow. In the center of the room were 15 trash cans and behind them was another room blocked 2 electrical beams.

"Cool!" said Green running up to the beams, "Pretty lights!" She was about to touch them when I grabbed her hair and pulled her back towards me.

"Are you nuts?" I said to her, "Do you want to baked for dinner by those electrical beams?"

"But they are so pretty!" said Green reaching for them again. This time I grabbed her by the shirt collar tossed her back into the trash cans.

"OWW!" said Green rubbing her head, "What you do that for?"

"To save you from being deep fried," I said to her, "But then again, maybe a jolt to the brain might help your case." Green glared at me and then I notice something. The trash can she was tossed into wasn't knocked over.

"That's weird," I said walking over to Green and trying to pull up the trash can, "This thing is bolted to the floor."

"What about it?" said Green getting up.

"Who bolts down a trash can?" I said to her, "Who would want to steal a trash can anyways? There is something about this thing." I looked into it, there was a bunch of crumbled up pieces of paper, but nothing important. Then I decided to rummage through it.

"Eww," said Green looking at me with disgust, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for something," I said to her pulling out the contents of the can. Then at the very bottom of the can was a small switch.

"Check it out!" I said to her pointing at the switch at the bottom, "This explains why this thing is bolted to the ground."

"What do you think it's for?" she said. I shrugged but flipped the switch anyways. I was shocked a little bit when I flipped it and then the buzzing of electrical beams stopped. We turned and saw that they all had shut off.

"Alright!" I said to Green, "We can move on!"

"Shiny light is gone," said Green sadly, "But after this gym battle is done can we stop at the movie theater in this town and go see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest?"

"No," I said to her rolling my eyes, "After this we have to head for our next gym battle in Celadon City."

"Why can't I have a fun traveling buddy?" said she mad and folding her arms, "I bet Gold would have seen it with me!" We walked into the next room and the beams went up again behind us. Then the lights went out.

"Someone is in here," I said to Green in darkness, "Hello?" Then 3 spotlights light up the gym battlefield in front of us. The field had sand and lots of dirt, kind of looked like war battlefield in here. At the far in, a man in military clothes and black boots stood. He had blond spiked hair and yellow eyes.

"You two must be looking for a gym battle?" he said us not smiling, "My name is Lt. Surge. I'm the gym leader of the Vermillion City Gym."

"I'm Red," I said to him, "And this would be Green. We are from Pallet Town and your next challengers! But first, what the heck is up with your gym?"

"I designed the field to remember me of the war I was in," he said, "My Pokemon saved my life out there and I designed the place to like it was out there. As for the electric beams, I wanted smart trainers to challenge me. If they could figure out my system, they were worthy."

"Ok," I said confused, "I guess I get. Sort of."

"The rules will be simple," said Surge, "Only 3 Pokemon each, no item use during the fight, and only you can switch out Pokemon. You got all that?"

"Yep," I said to him reaching for one of my Pokeballs.

"Now let me begin the fight," he said to me with a grin, "Go Voltorb!" A Pokemon appeared before him that looked like an oversized Pokeball.

"Ok then," I said, "Go Fighter! Attack with Rage!" Mankey the appeared. He went crazy and then zoomed fast at Voltorb.

"Voltorb roll out of the way and attack with Spark," shouted Lt. Surge. Voltorb rolled out of the way and then rolled back faster ramming Mankey, but with electrical spark in it.

Fighter was tossed into the air and collapsed on the ground. "Now use Rage once more!" I commanded. This time Mankey was completely red and shooting steam out of it nose, eww.

Mankey charged fast at Voltorb, but Lt. Surge said, "Roll out of the way and use tackle!" But unfortunately, Fighter caught up and rammed Voltorb before it could react to the attack, then it kept on going.

"Rage is an attack that doubles if the attacker is hit and then the Pokemon blows into rage and attacks without stopping for a short while if you don't know," I said to him with a smile.

"I know that but here is where it has to end," he said, "Voltorb, attack with Sonicboom!" Voltorb rolled out of the way of Mankey and then launched a fast sharp curve of air that hit Mankey and exploded on contact.

After all the dust cleared, Mankey was out. "Come on!" shouted Green at me, "I can do better than that!"

"You shut!" I shouted back to her in a reply, "For my next Pokemon, come on out Oddish!" He appeared in front of me, this he wasn't sleeping.

"That little runt will be Voltorb?" said Surge unimpressed, "I'll finish this now for you, Voltorb attack with another Sonicboom!" The wave came fast but Oddish jumped over it.

"Voltorb attack with tackle!" called Surge. The Pokemon then started roll fast at Oddish.

"Oddish launch a Toxic on the pathway of Voltorb!" I said. Everyone seemed confused, even oddish but he still launched the attack. Voltorb rolled fast over the watery gooey substance but did a skid and landed itself in the sand.

"Toxic?" said Green confused and looking through her backpack, "I have two of those TMs, I already used one…YOU STEALER! You used my other one on Oddish without my permission!"

"Sorry," I said to her with a shrug, "I thought it would be nice to use."

"Voltorb get out of there!" called Lt. Surge to it. But as it tried to roll out of the sand, it kept on sinking into it farther.

"It's kind of like getting a golf-ball out of a sand-trap by rolling it," I said to him with a smile and turned to Oddish, "Now return and come out Flames!"

My Charmander appeared and Green said, "Why you do that?"

"To finish off Voltorb," I said to her and turned to say to Flames, "Now grabbed Voltorb out of that pile of sand and start dribbling him!"

Everyone was even more confused, but Charmander jumped over to Voltorb, grabbed him, jumped back, and started to dribble him on the ground. Every smack on the ground caused a bit of damage to Voltorb.

"Now show us a slam dunk!" I said to him. Charmander nodded and started to run down the field still dribbling the Pokemon. It jumped into the air and tossed Voltorb slamming it to the ground.

"Finish with Metal Claw!" I said to him. Charmander claws glowed brightly and slashed at Voltorb finishing him off.

"Interesting battle strategy," said Surge returning his Pokemon and then sending out another, "Now here is Pikachu!" A large yellow looking rat appeared in front of him and looked pretty pumped.

"Return Charmander and come on out Oddish!" I said returning him and sending out Oddish, "Oddish attack with Sleep Powder!"

"Pikachu use Double Team," said Lt. Surge with a smile. Pikachu started to spread into copies of its self circling Oddish. The powder hit one of them, but it was a copy.

"Now go in with Quick Attack!" Surge said. All the remaining copies charged at Oddish, but only one of them hit its mark. Oddish was launched to the right about 5 feet.

"You ok?" I said to him as he laid on the floor. Oddish jumped up and nodded.

"Sweet Scent!" I said to him. A pink powder came out of it leaves and filled the field. Pikachu started to look woozy in the pink haze.

"Now attack with Absorb!" I called out. Oddish started to glow green and Pikachu started to grow even woozier.

"Pikachu snap out of it and attack with Slam!" called Surge. Pikachu shook its head and jumped out of the attack. Then he charged fast at Oddish, grabbing him by the head, and slamming Oddish to the ground and was still.

"Now finish with thundershock!" called Surge to Pikachu. Pikachu started to have electrical blots run all around his body.

"Oddish get out of the way!" I said to him. He woke up and rolled out of the way of the lighting blot flying at him.

"He still has some life in him," said the gym leader, "But not for long. Pikachu attack with Quick Attack!"

"Bullet Seed!" I shouted. Pikachu charged fast in at what seemed like light speed and Oddish launched its attack. As the bullet seed kept hitting Pikachu, he started to slow down on it Quick Attack.

"Now jump out of the way and hit it with a Stun Spore!" I called out. Oddish manage to jump out of the way because Pikachu had slowed down. Oddish sprayed it spore hitting Pikachu on the mark. Pikachu had frozen in place and fell to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Surge.

"Know use Absorb to wrap this up!" I said to Oddish giving him the thumbs up sign. Oddish charged at the motionless Pikachu. Oddish glowed again and sucked enough energy for Pikachu to be knocked out.

"Pikachu is out," I said to him with a smile, "Now it's down to your last Pokemon."

Lt. Surge laughed a bit, "So far you put of the most challenge from any trainers so far besides these other four. Most others would have been done by now, but you five are very good."

"Four?" I said.

"Yes," he replied back, "A girl with blue hair, a boy with orange or brown hair, another boy called Vince and a girl called Grace. But that's not important, now it's time for me to get serious here. Come on out Raichu!" A bigger Pokemon who was Pikachu's evolve form appeared.

"Finish off Oddish with a Mega Punch!" called Lt. Surge. Before Oddish could react, Raichu charged at him and punched him hard. Oddish went flying into the wall defeated.

"You earned a rest," I said to him returning my Pokemon and pulling out another Pokeball, "Now it all up to you, go get him Charmander!" Charmander appeared in front of me and was excited.

"Attack with Thunderbolt!" called Surge to Raichu. Raichu started to glow yellow and electricity started to form around him. Then an electrical bolt of lighting shot out from the Pokemon and flew straight at Charmander.

"Dodge it and keep moving while attacking with ember," I said to Charmander. That's all of I could of think of, I couldn't have Charmander go head to head with this Pokemon since it knows Mega Punch. He got of the way and the attack hit the ground in explosion making a carter.

"Mimic him but keep attacking with Thunderbolt!" said Lt. Surge. Both Pokemon started to run in circles as they kept firing their attacks and kept missing filling the room with dust of the explosion and carters of the attack marks. Soon both of them slowed down, but Charmander completely stopped on the sand area.

"Now attack with one last Thunderbolt!" shouted Surge. The attack was a little bit off though, it hit right in front of Charmander, but the explosion it caused was huge. The sand went flying everywhere in a huge dust storm. No one could see as we all covered our eyes.

"Charmander attack with Secret Power if you can!" I shouted in the storm while gagging up the sand that went into my mouth.

Then the sand stop spreading out and flew back to were it came creating a dust devil. Charmander had created it and then sent it at Raichu.

"Watch out!" shouted Surge, but it was too late. It sucked up Raichu and spat him out after 2 minutes.

"Now go in and attack with attack with Metal Claw!" I shouted.

"Get up and attack with Mega Punch!" shouted Surge. Raichu somehow got up and shot out a punch. Charmander ducked at it and slashed at Raichu.

Raichu move back a bit and I shouted, "Attack with ember!" The flames then hit Raichu in the face. After they died done, Raichu dropped to the ground finally done.

"I win!" I said jumping into the air.

"Darn," mumbled Surge returning his Pokemon back into its ball, "I guess you win fair and square. You earned this, the TM for Shock Wave and the Thunder Badge."

"HA!" I said turning to face Green who walked over to me after taking the rewards, "It is the Thunderbadge! I told you so!"

"So I was wrong for once," she said rubbing the sand out of her eyes, "Big deal. But now it's my turn! So stand out of my way, greatness is here now!"

* * *

Author Note: I think this was my best battle I wrote so far. But it's up to you to decide that, not me.

I wrote a new story, The Book of Monsters. It's a Card Captor Sakura story in which Sakura accidentally releases a bunch of monsters that Clow Reed sealed into a book to stop them from destroying the world and killing people. Now it's up to Sakura not to seal them away but destroy them before the world lies in ruins.

Next chapter is where Red and Green head off to Celadon City, but have to take a little detour first to get there.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 21: To Enter or To Not Enter(The title might change)

Date: 7/10/06

Reviewers: YankeeFan2

The Dono Trio

GammaBond

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	21. Down the Road

Chapter 21: Down the Road

* * *

_Red and Green have entered the gym to battle for their third gym badge against. Red was the first challenge Lt. Surge. Mankey was beaten by Voltorb, but Voltorb was beaten by Charmander and Oddish. Then Oddish beat Pikachu, but was defeated by Raichu. Finally, Charmander crushed Raichu and Red won his third badge. Now Green battled too and won; now they both are going to continue on their journey towards their next destination of Celadon City…_

* * *

Day 14: 9:47 am

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go through Saffron City?" demanded Green at the guard in the gatehouse. We were on our way to Celadon City, so we decided to take a short cut through the Saffron City to get there, but we weren't allowed to go through.

"This route is blocked off," said the guard, "No one is allowed by me."

"We just want to cross by and go to Celadon City," I demanded at him, "That's all we want to do; we won't even be in the city for long!"

"I'm sorry," said the guy, "But I have official orders from the city's head not to along anyone into the city until they solve the problem go on inside it."

"Isn't there another way?" said Green worried, "We could go that way and end up on Celadon?"

"Well," he said to us, "If you take Route 9 and 10, which is east of Cerulean City, to the Rock Tunnel, you just go through at and it leads you to Lavender Town. From there, use the Underground Tunnel and it'll lead you straight to Celadon City."

"Didn't we just go down the Underground Tunnel?" I said to Green.

"You idiot," said Green shaking her head, "We went down the Underground _Passageway_! Not the Underground Tunnel."

"Don't call me an idiot," I said to her angrily, "I'll I call you a coward and a wimp!"

"I am not a coward and wimp!" she stated back at me, "I'm just a little scared a few thing and I'm not that strong, but I am not a wimp or coward! I'm a woman! Hear me roar!"

I burst into laugher and I fell to the floor. I thought I was going to die laughing of a heart attack. "You woman?" I laughed and rolled away around on the floor, "Barely, but hear me roar? Where the hell did you hear that?"

"On the radio," blushed Green embarrassed, "I just always... want to say that."

"I'm glad you did!" I said to her standing up, "You gave me a good laugh considering you never say anything funny!"

"Hey!" she said angrily and still blushing, "It's not my fault that I'm so easily manipulated powerful talkers and the movie and character Dirty Harry."

"Dirty Harry?" said the guard confused.

"Yeah," she said, "To this day, I do not trust anyone called Scorpio or anyone else named after a zodiac character. Plus I refuse to fish because I'm scared that someone will grab me use me as a hostage will being aimed at by a guy with a .44 magnum."

"I now believe people when they say you can be better off," said the guard, "I'm definitely better off than her."

I grabbed Green by the arm before she could attack the man and pulled her out the door. Once outside, I asked her, "Dirty Harry?"

"You may be right that I'm a little on the freak-out side," said Green, "But what's the Rock Tunnel anyways?"

"It's a dark and long tunnel between the old power plant and Lavender Town," I explained to her, "It supposed to be filled with dangerous Pokemon and tough to beat trainers."

"That'll never scare me away!" said Green, "I just like to see them try to!"

"It's also to be completely pitched black inside of it," I continued, "It's said to be darker than night inside it."

"We can wait for the guard to let us in right?" asked Green nervously, "After all, who wants to get lost inside of an old tunnel anyways?"

"We can use our flashlights," I told her, "That'll shed some light on the situation inside it."

"Ah…" said Green blushing nervously again like before, "I actually pawn them off while we were in Cerulean City. I went out when you were taking a nap in Pokemon Center the day before we left and sold to some guy who gave me a free Ultra Ball."

"YOU IDOIT!" I shouted at her, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I know," said Green pulling it out and looking at it, "This thing was a fake, I can't even use it."

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted at her clueless brain, "Why would you do it?"

"I thought it would be nice to have an Ultra Ball," said Green.

* * *

We came up to the entrance of Route 9 on the east side of Cerulean City. But the route entrance was blocked off by a bunch of small trees. "I guess we can't get by these things," said Green to me, "I guess we'll have to find another way and avoid the big dark scary tunnel."

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back towards me. "We are not giving up because of a bunch of trees," I told her, "We'll just cut them down."

"But if we do tree huggers and hippies might appear out of nowhere and chain themselves to these trees!" said Green.

"You got to stop watching those documentaries about life back in the 60s," I said to her, "I'm just going to have Oddish use Cut to chop these small trees down. That HM was for Cut that can also be used as an attack and for chopping down small trees."

"But think of the environment!" said Green grabbing my shirt and shaking me, "What will Mother Nature think?"

"I don't care!" I shouted at her while I releasing Oddish, "Plus, Mother Nature doesn't exist. God made everything, not Mother Nature!"

"Then what will God think?" said Green.

"These small trees won't matter," said Red, "Besides, sooner or later people will of chopped these trees down with or without us. Now Oddish, Cut down those trees!" Oddish jumped up those them and with its leaves, cut them down.

"See?" I said to her, "Nothing happen, just acting so…" Then clouds started to appear in the sky and thunder boomed. Then it started to rain hard down on us.

"I think this is sign Red," said Green, "You cross the line and now I'm getting punish with you!"

* * *

We walked down the path while getting soaked by the rain above us. "Just remember I told you so!" said Green to me.

"Let's just keep moving," I said her. Then I tripped and landed in the mud puddle in front me. Green started to laugh hard at me.

"What's so funny?" I said to her angrily.

"You falling into the mud of course!" she giggled and laughed, "You look like a Grimer, minus the purple color."

"Oh yeah?" I said to her picking up a bunch and throwing it at her face, "Welcome to the club!"

"My beautiful face!" she shouted at me while she wiped the mud of her face, "You just asked for it! Mud war!" We kept tossing mud at each other until we were completely covered in mud.

"I can't believe this!" she shouted, "All my favorite clothes are now stained!"

"Stop complaining," I told her as I started to walk away, "The rain will wash off all this mud on us." It didn't seem to satisfy her, because she jumped onto my back and caused me to go face first into the rain.

"Hey!" I shouted at her as she got off of me, "That was so not fair!"

"Too bad," she said to me with a muddy smile and then she pointed at something in front of me, "Hey? What's that?" I looked in front of me, it was a TM laying in the mud, someone must of dropped it.

"Let me see this," I said to her picking it up, "This TM contains Aerial Ace." Green then grabbed it from my hands and looked at it.

"Yeah," she said handing it back to me after looking it over, "It's real name is TM 40, but you are right. It does have Aerial Ace."

I looked at it and handed it to her, "You can have it."

"Huh?" she said surprised. I barely ever give her anything without a fight involved.

"I got the last TM back in Cerulean City," I said to her, "It's your turn to have this TM."

"Ah…" she said confused looking at it and then she hugged me with a smile and said, "Thank you."

"Are you coming on to me?" I asked her. She then pushed me away from her and I fell back into the mud.

"I try to be nice and you take it as I'm in loved with you!" shouted Green, "That's the last time I be nice to you!" She then stomped off down the muddy route with me following her behind.

* * *

Day 15: 6:48 am

* * *

"AHHH!" screamed someone as we walked into the Pokemon Center outside the Rock Tunnel, "Mud monsters! Run for you life!" Green and me had walked for the whole night, only to stop and rest after the rain stopped.

We looked at each other; we were still covered in mud. Green's long brown hair was darker with mud in it. Her blue shirt was stained with brown and green from the ground and her white hat with now brown as well. My red jacket was covered in dirt and blue jeans were ripped in the knee area when I tripped last night.

"We are not mud monsters!" I said to everyone who was hiding behind things, "I am Red and this Green! We have been out in the rain all last night and are covered in mud."

"We just want to take a shower and have our clothes cleaned!" said Green, "And we'll show you that we are normal kids!"

* * *

After both of us were clean and had put on our new clean clothes, we walked outside and towards the tunnel's entrance. There was a man in front of the entrance though. "Where would you two be going now?" said the man to us.

"We are going inside the tunnel, through it, and towards Lavender Town," I said to him.

"Would you two happen to have HM for Flash?" he said to us.

"No," said Green, "We would we need that?"

"Inside the cave is very dark and dangerous without proper lighting," he said to us, "My team has yet able to set up all the lights that are need to light a path through the tunnel to the exit. We can't allow any to enter without proper lighting equipment. Not even flashlights provide enough light inside the cave. So before I let you two in, you must so me HM Flash first to let you by me."

"But we don't have it!" said Green horrified that she would have came all this way for nothing.

"Luckily," said the man, "One of Prof. Oak's researcher has a few of them. He is over by Viridian Forest in a gatehouse."

"But it would take forever just to hike from here to Mt. Moon, then through it, down that trail, and back to Virdian Forest just for that HM," I said, "It take days or weeks just to do that!"

"Then use Diglett's Cave," the man said to me, "It to the east of Vermillion City. Go through that tunnel and you should be able to end up outside near the gatehouse. It would only take 3 days I believe from here and back."

"I guess that is better than doing the other route," I said to Green, "Let's do it!"

"I guess," she sighed, "Now I have to walk again!" This would be one long trip.

* * *

Author Notice: There were no battles in here, which should be a surprise to you. I will return to the battles in next chapter where Red faces off against a certain person from the past.

I don't else have much to say which is surprising me. But I will say that my first ever story I ever wrote on this website, The Secret of the Storm, is coming to a close in three more chapters. I promise this story will go out with a bang!

In the next chapter, Red and Green make their way to Diglett's Cave. Inside they'll encounter an old foe which they haven't seen for a while.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 22: HM Flash Hunt(Name to Probably Change)

Date: 7/14/06

Reviewers: ShadowBanette

YankeeFan2

The Dono Trio

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Michelicious

GammaBond


	22. HM Flash Hunt

Chapter 22: HM Flash Hunt

* * *

_Red and Green continued their quest by heading towards Celadon City. They were turned away at the Guardhouse and were directed to Rock Tunnel as a shortcut to Celadon City. Along the way, it started to rain and they ended up in a mud fight. Red and Green finally made it to the Rock Tunnel through mud and were turned away when they couldn't enter it because they didn't own HM Flash. Now they must work their way all the way back to Vermillion City and use Diglett's Tunnel to reach where HM Flash is…_

* * *

Day 17: 9:23 am

* * *

"It took us two whole days just to get back here!" shouted Green at me once we arrived at Vermillion City, "I just don't get why we can't go through the Rock Tunnel without Flash." 

"First," I told her, "It's too dangerous down there without knowing where you are going in that cave! Second, you are terrified of the dark! You probably wouldn't make it through it without clinging onto me the whole trip!"

"That is not true!" she told me.

"I had to drag you half way through Underground Passageway, even though it was party dark down there, until you turned onto your flashlight," I said to her when something came to me, "Wait a minute! If you pawned both of our flashlights, how did you have yours in the Passageway?"

Green blushed and said, "Ummm… actually… to tell the truth, I just pawned yours and kept mine!"

"Why you little…!" I shouted her and started to chase her through the city.

* * *

"Ok here it is!" I said to Green once we arrived at the Diglett's Cave entrance, "Diglett's Cave!" 

"No kidding," said Green rolling her eyes, "I already knew that."

"How?" I asked her. She pointed to the sign next to the entrance and the banner hanging above the entrance.

"Let's move on in!" said Green turning her flashlight on and walking inside with me following close behind her.

Once we were inside, there was a ladder in the room. We walked down it and stepped down onto the ground. Green moved her flashlight around the area; we saw nothing and continued onwards. "Hmm," she said, "You think we might actually see a Diglett or something."

We walked down the cave for a while not seeing anything or spotting any Pokemon that lives down here. Then Green said, "Do you feel anything on the bottom of your feet?"

"No," I told her, "Why?"

She shined her flashlight at the bottom of her feet. Right below her left foot, she had stepped on top of a Diglett that was now squirming around to get away her foot of him. Green screamed and shouted, "Graboid! Save me!"

She jumped 3 feet into the air and when she landed, she moved behind and said, "Save me from it!"

"Graboid?" I asked, "Aren't those things from Tremors the movie?"

She nodded and I said, "Those things are fiction! What you stepped on was Diglett, not an underground monster that would suck you under and eat you. With this latest outburst, it is safe to assume you should stop watching horror movies."

"You're not my mom!" she said to me, "I can watch whatever movies I want to!"

"Diglett!" shouted an angry voice. We looked back and Green shined her light on the thing that just spoke up. It was the same Diglett Green stepped on, only this time, he came with backup. There were at least 20 of them moving slowly towards us with each step we took backwards.

"Nice Digletts," said Green backing away faster than me, "No one wants to make this hard on each other. Now if you so kindly leave us alone, we'll be leaving ok?" They were still advancing on us when Green and I decided to start running. That's when they started to chase us out of their home.

After running for 5 minutes, up a ladder, and out the cave's exit; we were back outside of Viridian Forest. "What?" said Green shocked as she looked around the place, "Nothing has changed? What's the matter with this place?"

"Let's just keep moving and stop arguing with the land," I said to her, "We need to find that Gatehouse to get the HM."

"Right," she said, "Can we take a break first? We been walking and running for like 4 days straight without a break! My feet hurt!"

"Stop your complaining and let's keep moving!" I told her. But she kept on whining and whining, so in the end, she won and we had to rest for an hour.

* * *

"Now that my feet feel better now," she said to me with a smile, "Let's keep on moving!" We moved on and started to walk down the beaten trail. 

Soon, we came up to a building along the side of the forest and we entered it. Inside, there were a few plants in planters and some old chairs set up around. Behind the desk to the right was the gatehouse guard smoking a cigar while he was sleeping and to the left was the researcher the man back at the Rock Tunnel told us about. The researcher was working on his laptop at the time. The researcher was bald, had huge glasses, and seemed very tired. His lab coat had brown stains on it and his pants were wrinkled up.

"Hello," I said to the researcher as he continued to work on his laptop, "What happened to you?"

"Rule one," he said to Green and me without looking, "Never get trapped in a rainstorm. Second rule, never annoyed the local Pokemon population. You can just guess what happened to me."

"Ok," said Green, "Someone told us you had HM Flash. May we please have it?"

"Huh?" said the guy, "What? Oh… flash. Sorry kidoes, someone came here earlier and took my last two copies."

"What!" said Green grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up in rage, "We walked for 2 wholes days without a break just to get to the Rock Tunnel only to get caught in a storm and reject from entering because we don't have HM Flash! Now we walked for like 2 more days just to come out here to find out you don't have anymore! You're full crap! Where is this guy so I can get my copies from him? If you don't tell me where he went, things will get ugly for you. You and me don't want that to happen!"

"Green settle down!" I told her. I have never seen her like this before.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted at me.

"Yes Madame," I said shrinking down.

"Now where is this guy?" said Green turning to the researcher, "If I don't like what I find, I'll come back here for you! If you run, I'll hunt you down!"

"Ok!" said the researcher freaking out, "He was heading for the Rock Tunnel! He left one hour ago! He might be at the end of the other side of Diglett's Cave by now! Please don't hurt me!"

Green dropped him to the ground and said with a nice smile, "Thank you. That is all. Let's go Red."

I nodded and followed her out. Once we were outside, I asked her, "What the heck was that? I never seen you like that before!"

"Every little girl has darker side otherwise we wouldn't make out here in this world," she said to me, "Now do you understand that if I'm in that state you are not to say a word to me?"

"Yes," I said to her. She smiled and I followed her back to the cave and through it.

* * *

We made it through the cave without any trouble. There wasn't any Digletts around, surprising since Green ticked off a bunch earlier. But that made going through the cave much easier. 

We ran outside the cave back on Vermillion City and looked around the area. "Where do you think he went?" said Green looking around.

I pulled out my binoculars and looked around for any signs of the person. "Hmm," said Green looking at my binoculars, "I wonder what I can get for your binoculars. Probably a lot more than what I got for your flashlight."

"Don't even think about it!" I said to her and continued looking until I saw the person, "There he is! He's heading towards Route 11's gatehouse!"

We ran down the road yelling for him to stop. Soon, he caught up enough for him to hear us. He stopped and turned to face us. Green and me both slid to a stop once we saw who it was. It was Team Rocket's Undercover Agent, Tim.

"YOU!" he said pointing at us.

"YOU!" said Green and me mimicking him.

"I finally done something not illegal and now you are bugging me," said Tim, "What the heck do you two lovebirds want?"

"We are not lovebirds!" we both shouted at him. He didn't look convinced at all.

Green walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and said, "Look we know that you have both copies of HM Flash that you got from that researcher back at Viridian Forest. I want one of them right now or you'll be taking a dirt nap."

"I refuse to be intimidated by a little girl like you!" he said to her angrily, "If you want one, you'll just have to beat me for it!"

"Fine!" I told him stepping up, "I challenge you to a battle for that HM!"

"Works for me," he said, "I'll use my newest Pokemon I just got. Go Diglett!" A Diglett appeared in front of him.

"Ground type?" I said to him, "This works to my advantage, go Oddish!" My Pokemon appeared in front of me and was ready to go.

"Diglett use Dig!" said Tim. Diglett disappeared under the dirt and out of sight. Both Oddish and me looked around to see where it was. Then it reappeared under Oddish hitting from down below.

"Cheap little trick," I mumbled, "Oddish attack with Absorb!"

"Diglett dig under the ground!" said Tim. Diglett dug back under the ground and missed my attack.

"Now reappear and attack with Magnitude!" shouted Tim. Diglett popped out of the ground and started to shake. All of a sudden, a pillar of rocks blasted out of the ground and smashed into Oddish. Then other shot out hitting Oddish, and another, and another, until 5 hits smashed into Oddish. When Oddish hit the ground, he was out.

"Drat," I mumbled returning him, "Go Mankey!"

"Diglett use Magnitude again!" called Tim. Another rock pillar shot out of the ground, but Mankey jumped over it, and the next three as well.

"What?" cried Tim in shock, "How did he avoid those attacks?"

"Beats me," I said shrugging, "But that works. Now Mankey attack with Karate Chop!" Mankey charged forward fast enough to chop down Diglett's head.

"Now finish him with Fury Swipes!" I called out. Mankey then started to scratch Diglett up until it pasted out.

"Damn," mumbled Tim returning his Pokemon and then sending out another one, "Ok, time your turn Beedrill!" A bee the size of my bicycle appeared in front of Tim. Man, did it look mean!

"Beedrill use Aerial Ace!" he called out. The huge bee flew high into the air and then zoomed back at Mankey slamming it. Mankey went flying into the air for 5 feet and smashed back into the ground out cold.

"Time for you now Flames!" I said sending out my Charmander after returning Mankey, "Attack with Smokescreen!" Flames shot out smoke from it mouth and covered the whole field in smoke blocking everyone's view. Beedrill flew out of the cloud and right into the trap.

"Now attack with Ember on Beedrill!" I called out. Charmander jumped out of the cloud of smoke and shot a small fireball at Beedrill hitting him. Beedrill than crashed into the ground

"Now finish him off with Metal Claw!" I called out. Charmander ran up to the fallen Beedrill and then start to claw him up until he was out.

"Damn it!" mumbled Tim, "I'm all out Pokemon."

"Looks like we get that HM!" said Green cheerfully and then turning mean, "Hand it over you punk."

"Humph," grunted Tim tossing the CD to her, "I still get this one, but next time we meet this will get serious." He then gave us one last look and took off into the gatehouse.

"Time to head back to…" I started to say before something caught my eye. Charmander began to glow and get bigger. After it was done, it was no longer Charmander, but a Charmeleon.

"All right!" I said jumping for joy and doing a pose, "I got a Charmeleon!"

"Don't say it like that!" said Green to me, "You sound like an idiot."

* * *

Day 19: 4:01 pm

* * *

"Ok bub," said Green to the man, "We got HM Flash and taught it to his Charmeleon. Now would you let us in!" We had returned to the Rock Tunnel after two days of walking and Green was very sick of walking now and very angry as well. 

"Actually," he said to us, "I decided something while you two were gone. It's just too dangerous down there for little kids like you. I'm going to have to ask you two not to enter."

"WHAT?" screamed Green, "I HAVE BEEN WALKIGN FOR 4 DAYS STRAIGHT WITHOUT GETTING ANY BREAKS IN BETWEEN ALL OF THEM! NOW I GOT HM FLASH AND YOU'LL NOT LET ME IN! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" She picked up this 6ft guy and tossed him 7 feet into the air and back onto the ground. He was knocked out.

"Let's move Red!" said Green angrily entering the tunnel, "Nothing stopping us now!" Since I didn't want to get what the guy just got, I followed her without saying anything that would screw me.

* * *

Author Notice: Green can be a little crazy from time to time. I'm sure to use this side of her again in a later chapter. 

A person mention bad spelling in their review, use I double checked my chapter for spelling mistakes. I think there is none now, but if there is, don't say a single word about it.

Next chapter, Red and Green have now entered the Rock Tunnel. But what lives down there and what is in it? They'll be coming across the answers to that soon enough.

* * *

Date: 7/23/06

Next to Come: Chapter 23: Lost My Way

Reviewers: YankeeFan2

Katie Legends

The Dono Trio

Michelicious

AshK

GammaBond

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master


	23. The Rock Tunnel

Chapter 23: The Rock Tunnel

* * *

_Red and Green hunt down the location for HM Flash so they can go pass by the man guarding the Rock Tunnel. They make their way through Diglett's Cave and back at Viridian Forest. In a gatehouse near by it, they find the researcher that had HM Flash copies. When they ask him for some copies, he tells them he just gave the last away, and then with a little help from Green, he tells where the person who took them might be._

_They track the person down and discover that it is Team Rocket member, Tim. Red battles him and wins getting a copy of HM Flash. Also, his Charmander evolved in a Charmeleon. After returning to the entrance of the Rock Tunnel, they discover the man still will not allow them to go in. Green knocks him out and both Red and her run into the tunnel before he can do anything to stop them. Now they are somewhere deep in the darkness…_

* * *

Day 19: 4:11

* * *

"Ok," Green said to me once we had ran into the Rock Tunnel, "It's very dark down here. Where are you Red? I need to hug something because I'm quivering with fear right now."

I thought to myself, "If I speak, it'll give my location away and she'll be harder to pull off than leech." But then I coughed, and she appeared out of nowhere, grabbed a hold of me, and started to squeeze me hard in fright.

"It's too dark down here!" cried Green to me, "Please protect me!"

"I'll get Oddish out and have him use Flash that I taught him," I said to her, "But first, release hold of one of my hands so that I can release Oddish out his ball, ok?"

"NO!" she screamed, "I'm too scared of the dark! Why did you make me come down here?"

"I didn't!" I told her, "But you know, if someone would see you hugging me now, they might think we are a couple."

"I'll never allow anyone to think that!" said Green releasing me quickly, "Plus, you smell. Next chance we can get, you are taking a shower!"

"Go Oddish," I said releasing him from the Pokeball, "Wherever you are in this dark cave, use Flash!" The area then filled with light revealing the cave around us.

"Looks cool!" I said to her returning Oddish to his ball and starting to walk around, "Let's move on…" Then I ran into something in front of me.

"You ran into a stalagmite or is it a stalactite?" said Green to me, "Drat, I never know which one is which one."

I rubbed my face and then heard something from the ceiling of the cave. I looked up and saw hundreds of Zubats hanging from the ceiling. "Green?" I asked her, "I was wondering, do you like Zubats or bats at all?"

"Are you kidding me?" she said to me, "Bats and Zubats scare the hell out of me."

"Then don't look up," I said to her. She seemed confused so she looked up and saw them all. She screamed and shouted, "BATS!"

They all woke up from their sleep and started to fly through the air above us and around us screeching in their language. "SAVE ME!" screamed Green clinging back onto me, "THEY ARE AFTER MY BLOOD!"

"Follow me!" I said to her leading her down a ladder deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

"Thank God we are out of that mess you got us into!" said Green to me after we climbed down to the next level of the cave.

"Me?" I asked her, "You are the one who woke them up from their sleep! That was basically your fault!"

"Isn't that so cute?" said a voice behind us, "Young love is so cute during this stage!" We looked to the people who were behind us. There were two teens, a girl and boy. The girl had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore green on everything; she had a green small hat, green shorts, and green jacket. The boy on the other hand wore a black coat and black jeans. His hair was jet black and his eyes were red.

"What's your names you cute couple?" said the girl to us.

"Don't say that," said the boy covering his face with his hand in embarrassment, "You are embarrassing me so much!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" both Green and me shouted at her, "I NEVER HEARD SUCH HORRIBLE SLANDER ABOUT US!"

"That proves it!" said the girl excitedly, "Both of you answer together as a couple! I see future kissing between both of you!"

"EWWWWW!" said Green disgusted, "Are you trying to make us sick or something! We are just friends and nothing else!"

"Oh but you want more in your relationship!" said the girl smiling to Green and me, "You both want to be together forever as a couple!"

"You are weird at some times," said to boy to her, "You know that don't you?"

"But we both stay together as a wonderful couple don't we?" she said cheerfully.

"She is sickening," I said to Green, "Let's get moving!"

"Both of you even travel together!" said the girl, "You both wouldn't travel together unless you liked each other a lot!"

"Just ignore her," said Green to me, "The more you ignore them, the more they'll get the hint and leave us alone."

"Look!" called the girl, "At the Zubat coming your way! That has to be the biggest one I ever seen before!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BLOODSUCKERS OF THE NIGHT!" screamed Green grabbing a hold of me and squeezing me tightly, "TAKE THEM AND NOT US! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"There is none going your way!" said the girl and her boyfriend running up to us, "I just said to trick you. You love him! After all, you seek comfort in him when you are scared!"

"Not true!" said Green shoving me to the ground and standing in front of the girl, "We are just friends and for your information, I would have hugged anyone that was next to me!"

"Who are the heck are you two anyways?" I asked them.

"I'm Picnicker Sofia and this is my boyfriend Cooper, a Pokemaniac," she said to us.

"You people have titles?" I asked as I got up off the ground.

"Sure!" she said to me, "Any trainer can have a title as for anything! Since I like to have picnics, I chose to be a Picnicker!"

"Whatever!" said Green upset, "Let's move Red!" She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from them, but they started to follow us.

* * *

"Stop talking to me!" said Green to Sofia as we all walked along the tunnel path to the exit, "I don't love him and never will! We are friends and I have someone else I love!"

"But not as much as you love Red I bet," said Sofia grinning, "Otherwise you would have brought the other person along with you then."

"Humph," mumbled Green, "I refuse to answer anymore of your brainwashing questions!"

"Wait a minute," said Cooper stopping, "I hear something! Listen!" We all stopped and listened. We heard voices up ahead of us.

"So you saw them again did you?" said a voice to someone else, "You think they are heading this way towards us then?"

"No doubt about it," said another voice, "They took HM Flash from me, so I bet they want it to get through here." I recognized those voices; they were Tim and Brandon of Team Rocket.

"You two!" I said running up to them making them notice me and the others, "What the heck are you doing down here?"

"That is personal business," said Brandon to me, "None of your concern."

"I bet you two got lost in here!" said Sofia to them and then said to me, "You know these two weirdoes?"

"Yep," I said to her, "Team Rocket members and dangerous ones at that. They try mugging and robbing Green and me earlier, but failed.

"Looks like it's time for a little rematch girl," said Brandon to Green, "We still have a score to settle back at the lighthouse."

"Guys and girls," said Cooper nervously, "We should get out of here right now!"

"Why?" said Tim. Cooper pointed upwards at the ceiling, hundreds; possibly in even thousands of Zubats were all watching us.

"Why are all of them looking at us like that?" said Sofia nervously.

"I think we just woke them all up," said Cooper backing away. They then started to dive at us quickly. Tim and Brandon ran to the right, Sofia and Cooper went left, and Green and me went straight.

* * *

Soon, we were out of the tunnel and way from the group of Zubats. "We are out of there!" said Green happily, "That's the last time you convince me to go through a dark tunnel!"

"But I didn't!" I said to her, "You wanted to go this way!"

"You could of stopped me!" said Green to me and looking at her watch, "But it's too late now. It's 7:18 pm and night has fallen. Let's just get to the nearest town now!"

"There it is now!" I said to her pointing ahead of us, "I see the lights of the town!"

"Hey!" Green said to me pointing at something else, "What's that?" She pointed towards a huge tower coming out of the town.

"I'm not sure," I said to her, "But we are heading that why, we'll find out soon enough." We did and we got a big scare out of it.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the short chapter, but I did need to cover their trip through the Rock Tunnel no matter how short it was.

Attention all! Huge announcement for Pokemon fans alike! WB channel is no more as of September 17 this year! CW will be taking it's place. It looks like the channel is giving up and doesn't appear to be bringing Pokemon back to Saturday mornings! Basically, that show is gone! Also, it is confirmed for another season of Pokemon in Japan, but there are rumors Ash and his friends are out of the picture this time!

All good things must come to an end sooner or later. No, I'm not leaving Fanfiction if you think that last sentence meet that. I mean my first ever story I ever wrote for this website, The Secret of the Storm is coming to its end. Only one chapter left and it ends.

Back onto this story and in the next chapter, Red and Green arrive in Lavender Town. Before they decide to leave and they go the Pokemon Tower to check it out. Another Team Rocket agent is inside it.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 24?

Date: 7/29/06

Reviewers: Gammabond

Michelicious

AshK

Katie Legends

The Dono Trio

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

YankeeFan2


	24. Welcome to Lavender Town

Chapter 24: Welcome to Lavender Town

* * *

_Red and Green entered the Rock Tunnel and they meet two trainers called Cooper and Sofia. Sofia constantly bugged them about being a couple, causing Green to get really mad. They made their way even deeper down the tunnel meeting Tim and Brandon of Team Rocket. But everyone takes off in different directions when a swarm of Zubats attack them. But in the chaos, Red and Green find their way out and they are now heading towards Lavender Town…_

* * *

Day 19: 7:21 pm (Green's View)

* * *

"I'm surprised," said Red entering into the town, "It looked father away than it really was. Must be moving faster."

"Whatever," I told him, "I'm just happy to be in the city's lights rather than out there in the darkness of the night where it's scary." Actually, I'm not afraid of the dark like he thinks I am; I just love messing and annoying with him.

We looked around the town, it actually wasn't really lit well. Most of the street lamps were broken or flickering on and off. Most of the houses around had all there lights shut off and if there was any real light, it was dim or made crazy shadows that dance along the walls or streets. "This is creepy," said Red, "It seems to be like a scene from Land of the Dead. Man, that movie was creepy."

"It's so scary and dark that it is frightening me!" I lied to him, "Please hold me!"

He just rolled his eyes and when he looked away, I snickered enjoying this moment of annoying him. "Did you just snicker or something just now?" he said to me suspiciously.

"No," I lied again looking innocently.

* * *

We walked along until we reached the tower that was in the center of the town. It seem to go u for miles, dark clouds seem to cover it up around the 4 floor. "Creepy," Red said, "Let's check it out!"

"I don't think that's a very good idea," I said to him, "It's really scary looking and it's creeping me out!" For once, I wasn't really lying to him.

"Come on!" he said to me, "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"It's on vacation," I told him, "Besides, I'm not sure that we are allowed inside and if so, it's probably too late to enter."

"Not really," said Red moving past me and towards the door, "A sign we past said this was a Pokemon Cemetery and it was open always so that people can pay their respects to the departed."

"Cemetery?" I said sacredly. Cemeteries really scare me to death at night, but one inside a tower at night with no lights on? I refuse to enter! I really do fear ghosts and that where they reside in and come out during night! That's why I hate them.

"Hell no!" I told him, "I wonder never go inside a place like this! I refused to enter it!" He stared blankly at me and smiled. That wasn't good.

* * *

Soon, both of us were inside the building's main lobby. I was being pushed in by Red and starting to think it of a way to escape. I was thinking of punching him and running when I took a look around the place. The room around us was very dark, no windows at all. There were 5 lights in the whole room all coming from burning candles. Two of them were on the main desk, two lit up the way towards the staircase, and the other was in the center of room.

"We came and saw now," I said to Red moving away from him, "Can I go now and you just stay?"

"This seems strange," said Red looking around the barely lit room, "No one is in here and its only 7:45. No one should be sleeping by now and shouldn't there be someone behind the main counter?"

"Here's a reason why no one is behind the counter," I said to him picking up a sheet of paper, "It reads: 'Gone to dinner. Won't be back until 8:00 pm.' Can we go now?"

"Yes can't you?" said a voice from the shadows. Both of us jumped one foot off the ground and looked around to find the voice. It was too dark to see anyone.

Then someone flashed on a light on. We looked towards it and saw the person. It was Team Rocket's agent Sakura smiling away. "How did we miss you?" said I surprised.

"If you remember earlier when we first meet," explained Sakura, "I said I was a ninja. Ninjas' use stealth! So do I!"

"You are just wannabe ninja!" said Red,  
"And nothing else."

"Am so!" protested Sakura angrily, "And now I back for my revenge! I want all your Pokemon, but first, I want a rematch with Green!"

"How about we make this interesting?" I said to her, "I win, you leave us alone. But if you win, we'll give you our Pokemon without trouble." I knew she couldn't refuse such a tempting offer.

"NO WAY!" shouted Red angrily, "That's the most dumbest idea I ever heard! Quick, take it back!"

"Too late!" said Sakura with a smile, "Deal! We battle right here and now! One vs. One battle"

"Deal!" I said to her, "Go Bulb!"

"Go Jigglypuff!" said Sakura. Both of her Pokemon stared each other down with dark looks.

"Attack with Rollout!" said Sakura. Jigglypuff inflated herself 4 times the size of her and started to roll in place. Than it zoomed off at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Bulb rolled out of the way just in time, but Jigglypuff changed direction quickly and rolled right after Bulb hitting her into the wall.

"Keep up that Rollout!" said Sakura, "We'll finish off quickly and win this match!" Jigglypuff rolled right back at her.

"Drat," I mumbled looking at Bulb getting back up onto her feet and then shouting, "Get up quick and attack with Razor Leaf!" Bulb launched two leaves at Jigglypuff, but they were knocked out of the way. Then she rammed Bulb again pinning her up against the wall.

"Now move away and rush back a Pound!" called Sakura. Jiggly jumped back letting Bulb drop to the ground. She then rushed in for another blow.

"Now quickly trip Jigglypuff with Vine Whip!" I called out, "Then attack with Tackle!" Bulb sent out a vine that knocked Jigglypuff off her feet and onto the ground. Bulb charged fast and rammed Jigglypuff hard knocking her across the room.

"Get back up and attack with another Rollout!" said Sakura quickly before I could say another word. Jigglypuff jumped back onto its feet and rolled right back at Bulb hitting her against the wall.

"Not again," I thought to myself, "Wait! I know the prefect move that'll stop that stupid pink puffball in its tracks."

"Now finish Bulbasaur off with one last rollout!" said Sakura.

"Quick!" I called out, "Attack with Toxic on the floor in front of you!" Bulb paused for a second in confusion with my command, but did it anyways. The sludge hit the floor and Jigglypuff rolled over it, did skid, went off course, and smashed into the wall.

"Hey!" shouted Red at me, "That's my move!"

"You should have copyrighted it!" I told him.

"How do you do that anyways?" he said to himself confused.

"Now finish Jigglypuff with Sleep Powder!" I shouted. Bulb charged forwards towards Jigglypuff and jumped in front of her as she got up. Then hit her with a blue powder and soon Jigglypuff was fast asleep.

"Damn it," mumbled Sakura returning Jigglypuff, "I lost."

"I win!" I said gleefully.

"Don't be too cocky!" said Sakura angrily, "I'm still taking your Pokemon, but this time by force!"

"No way!" said Red to her, "You two made a deal! You have to follow through with it!"

"HA!" said Sakura with a laugh, "Why should I? After all, I am a villain. When do villains ever obey the rules?" Then there was a glow, all of us looked towards it. My Bulbasaur was evolving!

It grew bigger a little bit and the bulb onto top of her bloomed. Soon, Bulbasaur was gone, and now an Ivysaur was now in its place. "Sweet," said Sakura, "A Ivysaur! That'll be even better to bring back to base!"

"Not a chance!" I told her releasing a different Pokemon, "Go Shellder! Attack with Water Pulse on her!" Shellder appeared and launched a powerful blast of water at her. It hit her and launched her out of the building through two floors, out a wall, and into the night.

Before she disappeared out into the night, she shouted, "I'll be back! I'll be back very soon! You better count on it!"

"Wow," said Red to me, "An Ivysaur, first time any of your Pokemon evolved."

"But it did just now!" I said proudly to him.

"But I was first!" he said to me, "Which means I raised my Pokemon quicker than yours enabling Charmander to evolve quickly!"

"Yeah well…" I said to him as I thought of a way to counter that, "But I probably did it much better than you!" Both of us continued to argue as we walked up stairs and higher up into the building.

* * *

Author Notice: Well, Sakura hasn't been seen in a while, so it was time for her comeback even if it was for one chapter. Like she said, she'll be back soon. It might be sooner than you think, she'll be back in Chapter 29.

Well, all good things must come to an end. For example, the summer is coming to an end and my first ever story I ever written and released on this website, The Secret of the Storm, as now just ended. Maybe you should take a look into it.

Well my friends another month has past by us, this means it's time for story of the month! The Top 5 Stories of the Month of July are:

1. Forgotten By. KH-Akyra

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

5. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

This month, I would like to here about any good Cardcaptor Sakura and Calvin & Hobbes I should check out.

If you see as above, I find pretty good stories to note. But just how many times have you ever looked into a story on my Top 5 list every month and what was it? Just a question, no need to answer it, but answer it you like to.

Back on the story, next chapter is the second time Red and Blue battle each other. Don't want to miss it.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 25: Red Vs. Blue: Rival Square Off! Part 2

Date: 8/5/06

Reviewers: YankeeFan2

AshK

Katie Legends

The Dono Trio

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Jarkes

Bigfoot12310

Gammabond

Booklover2


	25. Red Vs Blue: Rivals Square Off Part 2

Chapter 25: Red Vs. Blue: Rivals Square Off Part 2

* * *

_Red and Green arrive in Lavender Town and headed towards the Pokemon Tower. Red decided to go in and drag Green in with him. Inside the place, they meet Sakura of Team Rocket again. Green and Sakura battle it out and Green ends up winning. Green's Bulbasaur evolves into an Ivysaur which Sakura plans on stealing. But before she can, Green uses her Shellder and has her Pokemon blast Sakura out of tower. Now both Red and Green are heading upstairs higher into the Pokemon Tower…_

* * *

Day 19: 8:07 pm

* * *

"It's dark up here too!" said Green to me as we walked up onto the second floor of the building. She was right; it was dark like the bottom. Oh sure, there were a few candles lit, but nothing else. There were tons of graves stones all around and no windows on this floor either.

"Welcome to creep tower," I commented about the place, "Home to all your favorite ghouls and ghosts."

"Are you trying to creep me out on purpose?" said Green angrily, "Because you are doing a good job of it!"

I ignored her and kept on walking around the dimly lit room. There had to be over 50 graves in the room making it scarier than it should be. Every step we took made a creak or groan. At first it didn't bother me with all the noise, but the more creaks and groans emerged; the more I got nervous thinking that someone was following us.

It was also scaring Green a lot too, they kept moving closer and closer to me, until she had wrapped her arms around me. "When we are out of here I think we need a talk about personal space," I told her.

"Give me your souls…" moaned in eerie voice in the room. Both of us screamed and hugged each other thinking we were doomed.

Then came some mean laughter that filled the room. We both looked around the room and saw none other than Blue walking into the dim lit light. "Man," he said with a mean grin, "That was easier than I thought to scare you two!"

"Blue!" I growled at him with angry.

"Blue!" said Green going into her love trance, "You came back for me!"

"You?" he said in a mean tone, "Hardly! I have been watching you guys for quiet a while now, I been following you since The Rock Tunnel. It was easy for me to keep an eye on you in there since you two were talking to other couple in there. It was hard to follow you two when those Zubats attacked, but I kept close enough for you two not to notice me."

"What are you a stalker?" I asked him.

"I bet he is stalking me!" said Green in her daze, "He likes me enough to watch everything I do!"

"Yeah right," he said to Green and then he turned to me, "I want to battle you again! I want to see just how much you changed since I creamed you back at the Nugget Bridge."

"A rematch is what you want so I rematch you'll get!" I told him, "Go Fighter!"

"Go Growlithe!" said Blue releasing his Pokemon, "Attack with ember!" Mankey jumped over the flames as Growlithe shot it out from his mouth.

"Attack with Mega Punch!" I shouted out. Mankey then charged at Growlithe and slugged him in his side launching him into the wall.

"Growlithe seek him!" said Blue in a furry, "Attack with Bite!" Growlithe got up and charged at Fighter. He jumped over the first bite, but Growlithe spun around fast bite into Fighter's left arm.

"Gotcha!" said Blue.

"He's close enough!" I said to Mankey, "Hit that puppy over the head with a Karate Chop with your right arm!" Mankey raised his arm and shot it down onto Growlithe's head.

The dog collapsed after being struck, but than moved out of the way before Mankey could strike him again. "Attack with Ember close up!" shouted Blue.

Growlithe shot a few small flames from its mouth and struck Mankey. Fighter jumped back and shook the attack off. "Finish that dog with a Low Kick," I said.

Mankey charged back at Growlithe and slid into him with his foot out in front of him striking Growlithe hard in the face. The dog flipped and crashed to the ground. He was done.

"Drat," mumbled Blue returning him and then sending out another Pokemon, "Go for it Kadabra! Attack that monkey with a Psybeam attack!"

Kadabra put his hands out and shot a multi-colored beam striking Mankey. Mankey flew into the wall and was crushed. He fell back to the floor face first and was defeated. "Cheap shot," I mumbled returning my Pokemon.

"You rock Blue!" said Green still her daze now drooling over him.

"Hey!" I shouted at her, "Hello? I'm your friend! Do not root for the enemy here!"

"Who the heck are you meanie?" said Green staring at me with one eye and keeping her other on Blue.

"You're creeping me out now," I said to her, and then I released my next Pokemon, "Go Charmeleon! Attack with Secret Power!"

Charmeleon yawned at me acting like he didn't care, but did his attack anyways. His glowed and the light from the candles grew even dimmer. The shadows and darkness of the room headed straight at Kadabra crushing and making him him. The dark then fade away around Kadabra showing that he was now defeated.

"What the heck was that?" said Blue surprised and shocked at what just happened.

"I know what it was!" said Green jumping out of her daze and explained to us, "That was Pursuit, a dark type move! Since Kadabra was a Psychic, the move double it's damage since Psychic is weak to Dark type moves."

"I know the weakness to what," said Blue returning his Pokemon, "You don't need to explain things to me."

"Because you are the smartest and cutest genius in the entire world!" said Green returning to love struck mode, "I trust you! I was just making sure the idiot understood why that happened!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" I told her.

"Go Wartorle!" said Blue sending out his Pokemon. It was Squirtle's evolved form, so it was safe to assume it evolved since last time.

"Return Charmeleon!" I said returning my Pokemon, since it had a disadvantage to water, and then I sent out my next Pokemon, "Go Oddish!"

"Hmm…" said Blue, "For once, that was actually a smart move of you. But Wartortle, attack with Bite on that weed!"

Wartortle jumped at Oddish trying to chomp down on him, but Oddish jumped out of the way. "Attack with Absorb!"

Oddish glowed green and then Wartortle started to shake as the energy force from him was being sucked away. "Quick attack with another Bite!"

The huge turtle charged in and bite into Oddish's leaves. "I got to think of something… I know!" I said to myself and then said to Oddish, "Attack with Sweet Scent!"

A pink gas came out from his leaves and into Wartortle's face. He stopped biting Oddish and then tried to use his hand to get the gas out of his eyes. "Now attack with Acid!" I said.

A green and purple liquid shot out of his leaves and splashed Wartortle. The liquid bubbled and boiled on his skin causing him to cry out in pain. "Acid really stings doesn't it?" I asked Blue.

"Boo!" shouted Green at him, "Stop picking on cute Blue's Pokemon you meanie!"

I groaned, but ignored her. "Now finish him off with Absorb!" Oddish glowed green again and then Wartortle started to shake once again. Soon he dropped and fainted.

"Another one bites the dust," I said to him.

"Humph," he said to me, "I still have plenty of Pokemon left to beat you! Go Exeggcute!" A bunch of pink eggs popped up and seemed to stare at me with their angry eyes.

"So you expect a bunch of hard boiled eggs to win you this match?" I asked him.

"You'll wish you didn't say that!" said Blue to me and then to his Pokemon, "Exeggcute attack Oddish with Hypnosis!"

They all started to chant something together and started to glow blue. Oddish then dropped to the floor asleep. "Now finish that thing with Confusion!" said Blue.

The eggs repeated the same thing that did before, only they glowed purple. Oddish floated into the air and tossed into the wall and was defeated. "Looks like it's time for Charmeleon to really hard boil these guys," I said returning Oddish and then sending out Flames, "Attack those eggs with an Ember!"

Charmeleon appeared again and shot one flame at each egg. All of them then tense up after being hit and rolled onto their sides defeat. "You wouldn't think this be easy would you?" I told him with a grin.

"I still got two more Pokemon left!" he told me reaching for another ball when something happened.

"Hey you two!" shouted a voice, "You two disrespected this place by battling with your Pokemon up here. Get lost! We turned and saw a woman about in her late thirties holding a lantern.

"Humph," said Blue to me, "I would have won if this battle continued, but until next time, I'll be waiting for you. Smell ya two later." He then walked by the lady and down the stairs.

* * *

"He thinks he is so great!" I said to Green once we are outside, "I'll beat him and show him that I can crush him! Right?"

"You?" said Green, "Hardly!" She was still coming out of her love daze but still had enough argue in her to keep auguring that he was still better than me.

"Well," I said to her, "Let's spend the night at the Pokemon Center here before we head to Celadon City."

"Fine," she said, "But first break of dawn, we are heading out. I hate travel by night, it's so scary!"

"Wimp," I mumbled to myself, but at least we were heading to Celadon City. That's were we would battle it out for our fourth badge, the Rainbow Badge.

* * *

Author Notice: Yep, that was the battle between Red and Blue for the second round. I didn't cover much in this chapter because it was basically the battle between them.

Of all of my original characters that I have made; AJ Dron, Jordan Obsidian, Ronjad Dark, and many others; what was your favorite? I enjoy working with AJ Dron the most since he is a lay back kind of person.

I have created two new Award Sections for my Award Show. The first one is for Most Reviews in A Single Story, all you need is one of your stories to reach 250 and higher to be nominated; then all you have to do is have the most out of all my stories I review. The second one is for Most Words In A Single Story, all you need is for one of your stories to have more than 100,000 words in one of your stories to be nominated. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn and ReiShine are the only two stories to be nominated for this award.

Next chapter will be a secret for you and I'll be the only one to know! Ha!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 26

Date: 8/10/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Dragon Master Chol

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

YankeeFan2


	26. Back On Track

Chapter 26: Back On Track

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red and Green proceeded higher into the Pokemon Tower to see what was up there. On the second floor, Blue reappears and scares the heck out of them. He challenges Red to a rematch to see how much he improved since last time._

_Red's Mankey beats Blue's Growlithe, but loses to Kadabra. Kadabra then loses out to Charmeleon. Both of them changes their Pokemon having Blue's Wartortle and Red's Oddish which wins, but loses to Blue's next Pokemon, Exeggcute. Exeggcute then loses to Red's Charmeleon._

_Before they could finish their fight, a woman makes them leave and Blue declares he'll be waiting for them. Both Red and Green head for the Pokemon Center to sleep after the battle and now the next day as arrived for them to continue their adventure…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 20: 9:07 am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We did we have to leave at this time of day?" complained Green, "I just woke up and I need my beauty sleep to keep my utter cuteness!" To say the truth, if I haven't woken her up, she would of slept in until 12. We were on Route 8 or 7, I keep forgetting, we were between Lavender Town and Saffron City.

"You?" I said to her, "You have utter cuteness? On what planet are we talking about anyways?" She then elbowed my in the stomach and smiled.

"Anyways," she said looking down the route, "How far is Celadon away from here? My feet hurt really badly."

"We been walking for 12 minutes," I told her annoyed, "We should be able to arrive in Celadon City by noon if we don't take any breaks and if we do take breaks, we would arrived there by nightfall. Which do you chose?"

"No breaks sadly," she sighed, "I don't want to be walking all day long. That would be torture."

"Wasn't it you that said we should leave at the break of dawn?" I asked her, "I kept trying to wake you up, but you kept hitting me with your pillow or saying go jump in a lake. So I finally settled on here after my frustration burst."

"I never said at the break of dawn!" said Green to me.

"Read the last chapter of this story and you'll see!" I told her. She blinked a little and pulled out a book from her backpack that said on it Pokemon: WaterBlue. She mumbled as she flipped through pages of it and then stopped at one page.

She read it and slammed it shut. She gave me a dirty look and said, "You win this round, but I swear to get back at you for that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at a building along the end of the route. We saw Saffron City in the distance past the building, but then we saw a sign that said, "Entrance Closed Off Do To Construction, Use the Underground Tunnel."

"Another underground tunnel place!" said Green horrified, "It'll be too dark down there for me! I refuse to go down there!"

"But we can't just wait here for construction to be done!" I told her, "That would take forever!"

"I guess we'll just wait then!" she told me sticking her tongue out at me. That did it right there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Green and me entered the building and saw the staircase to go downstairs. I manage to convince Green to come with me with a little negotiation. I promise not to give her cut off all her hair on her head with my scissors if she came down with me, it worked. "Humph," she mumbled, "You didn't need to be so mean."

"You don't need to be so uptight about everything or the dark!" I told to her, "It gets so annoying and hard to work with you if act like this!"

"But yet you stay with me," she said to me.

"Only because we are friends," I said to her, "And nothing else like everyone else thinks."

"You got that invisible people?" shouted Green at no one, "Stop oooing and awing at us! We are just friends!" I gave her a weird look and rolled my eyes.

"Don't believe me do you?" she said to me annoyed, "There are invisible people everywhere that are watching us and snickering behind our backs! You'll see! You'll all see!"

"Have you been taking your meds lately?" I asked her.

"You mean these?" said Green pulling a capsule of pills from her pocket, "No. I haven't had any of these."

"But… but…" I said surprised, "But… Doctor's order! You have to take your medication."

"I just found these," she said opening it up, "But if you insist." She then took out a pill and was about to swallow it when I grabbed it from her.

"Are you nuts?" I told her angrily, "Do you even know what this stuff does anyways?" She shook her head no and I took the capsule away from her. I then shoved it into my backpack and tossed the pill in my hand on the floor.

"You are no fun," she said with a frown, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You have a sense of adventure?" I asked her surprised, "I thought it left with your sanity, bravery, courage and then headed off to Las Vegas."

"I brings home the money to my mom," she shrugged. She took her flashlight out of the backpack and turned it on. Then we both headed downstairs and into the tunnel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked down the tunnel, we across a bunch of trainers gather up ahead blocking the path in front of us. "What's going on here?" I asked a trainer in front of us, "Why as everyone stopped here?"

"Take a look for yourself," said the trainer pointing behind him. We looked ahead and saw two figures facing the group of trainers. One of them was a Mr. Mime with it's hand out and the other was a familiar face.

"Not you again!" I said to the figure, "What are you doing here Abbey?" Last time Green and me saw this Team Elite Agent, she and her Pokemon seemed to have been frozen in time in the Underground Passageway.

"Oh hello," she said to me with an evil grin, "I can't say it's nice to see you again, but I say I wish I wouldn't have to keep running into you. You are such a pest for Team Elite and me. But enough chat, try to come get me."

"Have it your way!" said Green charging at her.

"Wait a minute!" I said to her, "This might be a…" She ran straight into an invisible wall in front of her and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Maybe we should of told her about the invisible wall before she ran into it face on," said a female trainer folding her arms.

"What?" said Green getting up onto her feet, "An invisible wall? Darn you invisible people! We will meet again!" Everyone looked at her strangely and then turned their attention on me.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I said surprised, "I don't run into invisible walls. Is it my friend? She lives in her own world that you shouldn't waste your time to figure out."

"Let me guess why you are here," I said to Abbey, "You want to rob people of there money no doubt. Am I right?"

"Correct!" said Abbey, "Now if you all hand over your money to me, I'll let you all by me. Otherwise, you'll just be stuck on your side."

"Just as I thought," said a voice from behind Abbey, "You are doing this again? You set a bad name for all of us Team Elite members." We all looked behind Abbey as she turned behind her. There was Team Elite member Jordan shaking his head with disappointment.

"Jordan!" said Green and me together at once, "What are you doing here?"

"Remember?" said Jordan to us, "You told me about Abbey ambushing you into the Underground Passageway. I went there and found Abbey still frozen in her spot; she caught a look of dust on her."

"Humph," mumbled Abbey, "I would of gotten out of it without your help."

"Yeah right," said Jordan and continued to talk to us, "After I got her back to her unfrozen self, I made her head for the helicopter and return to base with me. A few days later, she took off. So I came back here to find her."

"You're with her!" yelled one of the trainers at him, "How do you know that your not working with her on this robbery?"

"Robbery is not Team Elite's style," said Jordan to him without missing a beat, "We do not need to stoop to Team Rocket's level. Right… Abbey?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes sir."

"Now let these people through," said Jordan to her, "We don't do these kinds of things you know."

"But Jordan!" said Abbey franticly pointing at Green and me, "But those two are the problems for our team, we have to take them with us!"

Jordan grabbed her ear and twisted it causing her to squeak with pain. "You're still on the lowest part of this team," said Jordan, "You can't make me do anything; I'll deal with the leader if he has a problem with me just letting them go. Now, get rid of the barrier you had Mr. Mime put for you and meet me outside. The helicopter is waiting for us."

He then focused his attention on me and Green. He gave a smile and nod. He said, "Nice to see you two again. I'll probably run into you two later." He then turned around and headed down the hall disappearing into the darkness.

Abbey turned her head and looked at us with disgust. "Humph," she mumbled to herself and then said to us, "You got lucky this time. Next time when he isn't around, you all won't be so lucky. Mr. Mime, get rid of the barrier." Her Pokemon nodded and glow appeared where the barrier was.

She then turned her attention on Green and me and said, "Next time, I'm taking you with me." She returned her Pokemon and ran off into the darkness to catch up with Jordan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" said Green happily, "The light! I'm so happy to be back out here in the light and out of the dark!" Everyone from the tunnel headed off in there own directions and only Green and me stayed.

"Yeah," I said to her, "But what is Team Elite anyways? We already know that Team Rocket is involved with the selling of Pokemon and other illegal things, but what is up with Team Elite?"

Green shrugged and then said, "You never know. We'll sooner or later in the future learn what's their plan is, but now it's time for Celadon City!"

"Right!" I said to her and pointed in front of us, "Check that out!" Just a little bit down the road we could see skyscrapers of Celadon City over the trees. That was our next stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Ok, I'll be honest with you people. I didn't attend on Jordan to reappear in this chapter until I was half way through writing it. But I plan on his next appearance being farther in the future next time.

This chapter was another break from the battling and was about the humor. I hope it was good this time around, I'm always trying to think of fresh humor for this story.

Sadly, summer is coming to a close for us. This means I have school again as well. So when it hits September, don't hope for my stories to update as fast as usual.

The next chapter focuses on Green's gym battle against Erika. I hope to top my last gym battle with this one, so stay tuned for this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 27: Stained! Showdown With Erika

Date: 8/15/06

Reviewers: The Dono Trio

YankeeFan2

Katie Legends

AshK

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Dragon Master Cohl


	27. Stained! Showdown With Erika!

Chapter 27: Stained! Showdown With Erika

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red and Green continued on their journey to Celadon City where their 4th gym battle would take place. Down the road between Lavender Town and Saffron City, they take a detour down the Underground Tunnel. Inside, they meet Abbey once again who is still trying to steal money._

_During that meeting with her, Jordan also reappears and takes Abbey away back to base with him. Red and Green make their way out of the tunnel and back outside where they can see Celadon City in the distance…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 20: 10:17 am Green's View

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are finally here!" I shouted with joy, "Time for my next gym battle!" We had travel the whole country of Kanto and finally made it to Celadon City. 4 giant skyscrapers filled the city's center while smaller buildings filled up the rest of it.

"You mean our next gym battle," Red stated to me, "You keep forgetting that I'm part of this team you know." He was right, but what do I care? It was once again my time to shine!

"So do you smell it?" I asked him.

"Stop accusing me of farting!" he said to me.

"I wasn't talking about that at all!" I told him, "I was referring to the smell of this town! I smell something so wonderful!"

He sniffed the air, but shrugged. "Maybe your girl sense can smell it," he said to me, "My boy sense can't smell your wonderful smell." But I wasn't listening to him anymore, I was following the smell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red's View

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Green, get back here!" I shouted to her as she ran to the smell, "You can't leave my all by myself in this big city! You are the one with the map!" I kept following her all around the city, through allies, stores, through a fountain, up a building, back down it, and then she finally stopped at a store and went inside it.

"Slow down," I said to Green dropping to my knees taking in deep breaths, "I can't keep this up! Slow down girl!" I got to my feet and walked into the store. It was a perfume parlor or something like that. A bunch of older girls were spraying Green with perfume. I guess they were letting her sample some of the stuff.

"Thank God you stopped!" I panted to Green as I inched into the room, "You led all across the city even up the side of a building! How did you do that? Or how did I do that?"

"They all smell so beautiful!" said Green to the girls, "I can't decide which one I want to buy! I can stay all day long and smell them!"

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Well, you can't. We have to get to the gym and battle for our next gym badge! Find a stupid a perfume and buy it or not so we can get out of here!"

"Hey our perfume is not stupid!" said a girl with long blond hair tied in a huge pony tail, "You boys just never see how great this stuff is!"

"Well sorry!" I said to her, "I just don't see what's so special about a liquid that make smells girls like! It's too girly and a waste of money to tell the truth." That seemed to tick them off because she and the other girls didn't seem too happy at what I said.

"That does it!" said a girl with dark green hair who had two ponytails tied together with bows, "You get out of this place. You are ruining the happy atmosphere this place is known for!"

"Make me!" I said to them. The first girl grabbed two more bottles and started to spray me in the face with them. Then the other girls, besides Green, started to do the same. I started to cough from all of fumes from the perfume. They then grabbed me by the arms and legs and led me outside and towards a dumpster.

"Hey wait!" I said to them after I realize what they were going to do, "Stop!" They then through me inside and slammed the lid shut.

"That's what everyone gets for being rude in our store!" shouted the girl with the green hair at me, "See ya loser!"

It took me at least 5 minutes to get out of the dumpster. I walked towards the store and looked inside it, Green wasn't there anymore. "Darn it!" I thought, "Where did she go?"

All of sudden, water from above me splashed me. I looked up and saw one of the girls from earlier. "What do you want?" she said to me, "You are not welcome in our store anymore!"

"I don't want to go in your stupid store!" I shouted at her, "I just want to know where my friend is!"

"That girl?" she responded to me, "She went to the Pokemon gym up the road. Now get lost!" She tossed the bucket at me, but lucky for me she missed.

I continued down the road until I saw the gym in distance. I was huge and lot of it was entirely made of glass walls. It kind of reminded me of a green house. I walked to the doors and inside the gym it had tons of plants and dirt trail leading to another door at the other side of the gym. "Hold it!" shouted someone at me causing me to jump a little bit.

I looked towards to person and saw it was another girl. She had a light brown shirt with a tie on it along with tan hiking shorts. Her hair was light blue and was short. "I'm sorry but you are not allowed in here!" she said to me.

"WHAT?" I shouted at her, "How come?"

"You have dishonored the gym's perfume shop!" said the lady, "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave here!"

I looked stunned, but then said, "I'm not leaving until you let me battle the gym leader here!"

"Looks like I have trouble here," the lady mumbled to herself and then shouted, "Security! We have trouble done here! I need you to remove a trouble maker." Two older and taller girls came up me, picked me up, opened the doors, and tossed me out. I hit the ground, rolled down the steps leading up to the gym, and landed flat on the ground.

"You can't do this to people!" I shouted at the girl with blue hair. She snickered and stuck her tongue out at me. She then locked the door and left. I looked around the area for a way to get back into the gym and then I saw a window open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green's View

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow it's beautiful here!" I said to the girl that led me deeper into the gym. There tons of plants of all kinds growing every with tons of glass windows and skylights that made the place look like a giant greenhouse.

"Thank you," said the girl, "All of us here work hard to make this place beautiful with new kinds of plants that come from all over the world that we receive. Maybe you would like to that a tour of the place."

"Nah," I said to her, "I just want my gym battle with the leader of the place." The girl sighed, but kept on leading me. We arrived in a huge room with a wide open dirt field for the gym battle. There was stand on the left side and bunch of plants and tree on the right side.

"I'll go get her for you," said the girl to me, "You wait here ok?" I nodded and she took off through another door at the far end.

"Wait a minute," I thought to myself, "This place is glass type gym! Drat, I have three Pokemon and none of them have advantage here to win! If only Red was here, I could borrow his Charmeleon! Speaking of which, where is that loser anyways?"

"Excuse me," said a voice to me, "I heard you wanted a gym battle? Then I'm the person you are looking for." I looked at the person, she had short black that had a red headband going through it and she also had green eyes. She wore red and yellow kimono and black sandals too.

"Yes," I nodded to her, "I'm Green of Pallet Town here for my gym badge."

"What's your last name?" said the gym leader interested.

"It's private!" I told her.

"Come on!" she said with a smile, "You can trust me to not tell anyone!"

I sighed and then said, "Leaf. My name is Green Leaf. Ok?"

"Yes I am," she nodded and smiled again, "My name is Erika Rain. I am the gym leader of the Celadon City and I do accept your challenge!"

All of sudden, a lot of the girls I saw earlier here or at the perfume shop filled the stands. "Wow!" I said to Erika, "You have your own small cult following here."

"We don't consider ourselves a cult," said the girl with green hair from the perfume shop, "We consider ourselves a group of girls who follow and live by Erika's word and lifestyle."

"That's a cult!" I told them all, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hold it!" shouted someone, "Don't start with out me!" Everyone looked around, before someone shouted out pointing at the vent above us. A grate in it open up and fell, smashing into the ground, and someone looked down on all of us. It was Red.

"Here I come!" he shouted to me. He started to climb out, but sadly he fell out, dropped at least 20 feet, and hit the ground hard.

"Red!" I shouted running over to him, "Are you ok?"

"That was…" he stated slowly and then shouted out, "Awesome! I got to do that again!" I took off my hat and hit him with it.

"Hey!" shouted a girl in stands with blue hair, "I said you weren't allowed in here! No one who makes fun of our perfume shop can come inside here!"

"Wait!" he shouted at them and then turned to Erika, "I, Red Fire, challenge you Erika Rain of the Celadon City, to a gym battle!"

"Hey I was here first!" I shouted at him, "Get in line behind me!"

"You really can't accept this guy's challenge, can you?" said the girl with the blue hair.

"Sadly I do," Erika said to the girl, "I would agree with you, but I can't really turn down people's gym challenge's can I? What kind of gym leader would I be then? But Green comes first since he arrived after her."

"Alright!" I said and then turned to Red, "Prepare to be blown away!"

"Not in this life time," he said taking a seat on the stands.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll start!" said Erika to me, "Go Tangela!" The Pokemon looked like a bunch of blue spaghetti noodles but together, with eyes and red feet to me.

"Hmm I might as well start off with this," I thought to myself before I released my Pokemon, "Go Flutter!"

"A bug type?" said Erika, "Don't see many trainers use bug types. You must not have many Pokemon then."

"Oh shut up," I mumbled and I then said to Butterfree, "Attack with Poison powder!" A purple mist came off of Butterfree and towards Tangela.

"Dodge and attack with Vine Whip!" Tangela jumped out of the way and sent two long vines off at Flutter. Both them whip her on the wings that grounded Butterfree to the floor.

"Now finish that bug off with Constrict!" said Erika. Tangela wrapped his; or is it her; around my Pokemon starting to squeeze her hard.

"It's close enough now!" I said to Flutter, "Attack with Confusion!" Butterfree opened her eyes that were now blue. Tangela instantly let go of Butterfree and started to float into the air and up to the ceiling.

"What's going on with my Tangela?" Then Tangela went straight down fast smashing hard into the dirt floor. He or she still managed to get up to it feet after the attack.

"Humph," mumbled Erika and then said, "Attack with Sleep Powder!" A blue powder started to emerge off her Pokemon and floated towards Butterfree who was now being to fly again.

"Get out of the way quickly!" I shouted. Butterfree was still weak from the beating on her wings, but manage to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the powder headed toward Red in stands.

"I'm not taking another powder attack after that last one!" he shouted. He grabbed the girl with the green hair and put her in front of him. He jumped out of the way and she took the attack falling asleep.

"Back to normal!" he said taking his seat next to the sleeping girl. She then fell onto his lap pinning him in his seat.

"Stop fooling around!" I shouted at him and then returned to the battle, "Butterfree attack with Gust!"

"WHAT?" shouted Erika shocked, "How does a bug Pokemon know a flying type move?"

"You obvious don't know that Butterfree is part flying type then," I told her. Flutter sent a small whirlwind straight at Tangela not him or her off it's feet and onto it's back knocked out.

"Drat," mumbled Erika returning her Pokemon, "I can't believe I'm losing. This is so… calm down Erika. Inner peace. Inner peace."

"OK…" I said overhearing her, "Angry issues if she is saying that mumbo jumbo to herself. Come on; bring on your next Pokemon!"

"It's not mumbo jumbo, it's inner peace with your body that prevents you from going off the deep end!" she shouted.

"So basically yes," I said to her.

"Shut up," she mumbled at me and then shouted, "Here comes my next Pokemon, go Vileplume!" A bigger version of Red's Oddish appeared, but had huge petals and a small opening on top of it's head that looked really heavy.

"Butterfree attack with Confusion!" I commanded. Butterfree's eyes began to glow again and Vileplume started to rise into the air.

"Quick!" shouted Erika, "Use Giga Drain!" Her Pokemon's eyes began to glow green along with it's whole body. Then Butterfree started to shake like she was having a seizure. All of sudden, Butterfree crashed into the ground and Vileplume dropped to it' feet. Flutter was knocked out.

"Drat," I said with a sigh returning my Pokemon, "Now I'm done to my last two Pokemon who have a disadvantage in this battle."

"If that is the case then the rest of this match will be a piece of cake for me then!" said the gym leader excitedly.

"I'll still give you a run for your money!" I shouted at her releasing my next Pokemon, "Go for it Ivysaur!"

"Ah!" said Erika interested in the situation, "Grass type against grass type, eh? This should be an interesting fight then. Vileplume attack with Stun Spore!"

A yellowish orange powder came from Vileplume's top center. It headed towards Ivysaur, but he jumped out of the way avoiding the powder. "This might work," I thought myself when an idea popped into my head and then I shouted out, "Bulb, flip Vileplume onto its head with Vine Whip!"

Ivysaur used it vines to wrap around Vileplume, pick her up, flip her over, and dropped her on the ground on its head. "What's up with that?" said Erika, "What was that supposed to do? Vileplume, get back onto your feet!"

Vileplume started to rock back and forth, but since its head was so big, she couldn't do that. "It's wide up for a direct attack then!" I said excitedly, "Use Sleep Powder!"

The powder came out of Ivysaur and surrounded Vileplume knocking her into a deep sleep. "Now attack with Leech Seed!" I said.

3 seeds shot out of Ivysaur's bulb and struck Vileplume. The seeds sprouted and dug into Vileplume sucking its energy and sending it too Ivysaur. A few moments later, Vileplume was exhausted and defeated. "Not again!" shouted Erika getting more frustrated, "I'm not in the mood to lose to a… inner peace. Don't go nuts, Erika. You can get through this."

"Yep," Red said to me as the girl continued to sleep on his lap, "She definitely as angry issues."

"I'm finishing this fight here now!" said Erika who turned angry at Red's comment about her, "I'm going to beat you now! Go Victreebel!"

"Attack that thing with Toxic!" I said to Bulb. A small glob of sludge flew out of Ivysaur's mouth and at Victreebel quickly.

"Counterattack that with Acid!" commanded Erika. Her Pokemon shot out a green glob of sludge at the Toxic attack. Both of them hit and dissolved after 5 seconds.

"Smart," I said to her and then to Ivysaur, "Use Razor Leaf on Victreebel!" At least 10 small leaves shot out of Bulb's bulb and at Erika's Pokemon.

"Do the small thing!" she said. 10 leaves shot out of 2 giant leaves on each of its side at the leaves Ivysaur attacked with. They both collided and sliced through each other destroying themselves.

"Stop mimicking me!" I demanded at her.

"But if I don't…" she explained to me, "Your attacks would hit my Pokemon. Now Victreebel attack with Vine Whip on Ivysaur."

"You do the same thing!" I called out to my Pokemon. Both of their vines struck and wrapped around each other.

"Push back on Ivysaur!" shouted Erika.

"Do the same thing as well!" I shouted out, "We'll stop this copycat!" Both of them pushed each other with their vines, but none of them seemed to succeed in pushing the other back. Then Ivysaur slipped up loosing its balance against Victreebel.

"This is it!" said Erika excitedly, "Now pick it up and toss it through the air!" Victreebel then lifted Ivysaur and tossed her high up smashing against the ceiling and then she came crashing back down onto the hard dirt ground.

"Ivysaur is out!" said Erika noticing the damage, "This means you better hope that last Pokemon you mention earlier can save you now."

"Sadly it probably won't at all," I sighed, but then said, "But I'm not giving up just because of my disadvantage. Go for it Shellder!"

"A water type against a grass type?" said Erika disbelieving what she was seeing in front of her, "You got to be kidding me! But have it your way, Victreebel, finish this battle with a razor leaf!"

"Shellder jump over it!" I said franticly. Shellder jumped over it easily, but it was still face with a disadvantage with it being a water type.

"This isn't good," I thought, "I need to think back through all the days that past and think of a way that could help me here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Water rules and grass drools," I remembered Lilyana saying._

"Nope that's not it," I thought, "But I'm starting to remember why I hate her a lot."

"_I secretly video tape the whole dance!" I also remembered Lilyana, "This is going to look great on my website!"_

"That's not it," I thought, "But makes me hate her even more."

_"Even though water types have weakness to grass types," I remember Lilyana saying also, "If they unleash an ice attack, grass types are as good as gone."_

"Well that can work!" I thought happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shellder attack with Icicle Spear on Victreebel!" I said. Shellder shot out a long sharp spear of ice straight Victreebel. It struck Victreebel breaking into tiny shards of ice that then get stuck in it.

"Drat!" said Erika realizing she was in trouble, "I better change this, Victreebel use Vine Whip!" A vine shot out a struck Shellder hard on the head smashing it into the ground.

"I better fix this!" I said thinking out loud, "What's a good ice type move anyways?"

"Aurora Beam stupid!" shouted Red at me, "Use that move!"

"Ok!" I said to him.

"Don't respond to stupid!" shouted a girl in the stands to me, "That's not a good thing!"

"Whatever!" I shouted back her and then to Shellder, "Finish this match with Aurora Beam!" Shellder opened its shell wider and a multicolor beam of light blasted out of it and struck Victreebel. After the light faded, Victreebel was frozen solid.

"Cool colors!" I said, "Do that again!"

"I lost…" said Erika dropping to her feet in defeat and then returning her Pokemon, "I can't believe I keep losing like this to about everyone who comes in here!"

"Looks like I win the Rainbow Badge," I said walking over to her after returned my Pokemon, "Rules are rules after all."

She looked at me and sighed, "Ok, here you go. You also win this as well." I took a multicolor badge and then a CD from her.

"It's TM 19," she continued, "Its Giga Drain, one of the best moves for grass types."

"One of the best?" I said excitedly to her, "This rocks! My grass type team will be invincible!"

"Ok," Erika said getting back up onto her feet, "Who's next?"

"I am!" shouted Red standing up letting the girl crash onto the floor, "I ready to rock this place!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Next time Red will fight Sabrina, Green fights Koga, Red fights Blaine, and Giovanni… that will be my little secret to all of you!

Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I had Internet Connection problems followed by writer's block on how to add humor into this chapter. But after all those hard times, this chapter is done and ready to be enjoyed or has been enjoyed.

Next time, Red and Green decide to do some sight seeing around the city. Including the Pokemon Skyscraper Mart, the hotel, and the infamous game corner where a Team Elite agent is. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 28: Around Town

Date: 8/22/06

Reviewers: AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

YankeeFan2

Jarkes

Mullenium Master


	28. Around Town

Chapter 28: Around Town

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red and Green finally arrive in Celadon City after many perils and challenges along the way. Once they arrived, Green smelled something amazing and decided to follow the smell with Red following close behind. Both of them end up a perfume store, Red accidentally insults the perfume getting him thrown into a dumpster._

_He then heads to the gym to discover that he is banned because he insulted the perfume at the store. Inside, Green challenges Erika the gym leader to a match. Before they start, Red drops out of the vent from above them and then challenges Erika as well, but Green gets a chance to battle first._

_Green's Butterfree takes out Erika's Tangela, but is defeated by Vileplume. Her Ivysaur takes out Vileplume, but ends up losing to Erika's Victreebel. In the end, Green's Shellder defeats Victreebel and wins her the Rainbow Badge. Red takes on Erika and wins as well. Now both of them are outside the Pokemon Center after healing there Pokemon wondering what to do next…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 20 1:37 pm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now that our Pokemon gym match is over," said Red to me, "I think it's time for us to move onto Saffron City for our next gym battle and our next gym badge." I wasn't really ready to leave just yet. There was still way too much stuff to see in the city.

"I want to check out this city from top to bottom!" I said to him excitedly, "We never get a chance to go to so cool places with skyscraper shopping centers, casinos, and people that decide on who getting an Xbox 360 by break dancing in the streets!"

"Where did you see that?" Red said to me confused. I pointed behind me to the computer and video game store where 2 guys were break dancing while the store owner watched them as he held an Xbox 360 in a box.

"We so need to come back he later so that I can do that to win a Playstation 2!" I said to Red excitedly, "But first things first, I want to go to the shopping center!"

"Then I'll go watch the break dancers," said Red trying to walk past me, but I stopped him.

"No you are not!" I said to him, "You are helping me carry all of the stuff that I want to buy!"

"What am I?" said Red angrily, "Am I a pack mule to you?"

"That can be arranged if you want it to be," I said to him, "I have some oats and horse feed I been saving for wild Pokemon. Would you like some?"

"Stop that!" he said to me, "Fine! I'll carry your stuff." He turned around annoyed and I smiled big knowing that I won that argument.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does this shirt make me look big?" I said holding out a white and blue t-shirt in front of Red as he held all of my clothes I bought. He was yawning and he looked very sleepy.

"Does it matter what I say?" mumbled Red, "You'll just buy it no matter what say. Am I right or what?"

I smiled and tossed it at him. "Exactly!" I said to him, "It doesn't matter what you say because I'll just buy it. I'm glad we agree on something for once in your sad life. Anyways, I got all I want! We can check this stuff all out now at the counter"

"Halleluiah!" he shouted, "Praise the Lord! You are finally done! My prayer came true!"

I rolled my eyes and we headed towards the counter with the clothes. Red dropped them on the counter and the lady behind the counter said, "Ah, such a cute young couple!"

Both of us blushed and Red said, "Nope. I'm just here to carry her clothes. I'm the pack mule that brings it here and I'm the jack…"

"RED!" I shouted at him, "What your language! Remember our deal? Every time you say something bad, you owe me something."

"We have a deal?" he said confused.

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand, "You just agreed to it."

"WHAT?" he asked horrified, "You tricked me! I refuse to get you anything! I'll never do it!"

"You know," said the clerk behind the counter, "When two people fight, they really care about each other." Both of us looked at each other for a few moments and then laughed.

"That's a good one!" I laughed as I pulled myself off the floor, "You sure lighten the afternoon for us! So what's the total?"

"1,000P," she replied.

"WHAT?" Red said to me, "You can't expect me to pay for that? What about all your money? You pay for this! I'm not!" I gave him a threatening look and he quickly pulled the money out and paid for everything.

"Also," said clerk handing us two rocks, "Since you bought these clothes on a special day here at the store, you receive these special stones. The Leaf and Water Stone as a gift for shopping here."

"Hooray!" I shouted jumping into the air and then turning to face Red, "I can now evolve Shellder into its next evolve form! I'll be getting a stronger Pokemon before you do! In your face!"

"Hey!" he shouted at me taking the bag full of clothes, "Just you wait! I'll be getting a better Pokemon than you in the future! Just you wait!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry," said the lady behind the desk at the hotel we arrived at, "We don't have anymore space for you and your friend to sleep in." We, as in just me, decided to get a hotel room to sleep in for the night so that we, as in me, don't have to sleep in the Pokemon Center for the night.

"But please isn't there any room?" I said to her, "I can't… I mean we can't stand sleeping there anymore on there bunk beds they have for trainers!"

"I can stand it," Red said to me, "But what I can't stand is that you keep talking in you sleep!"

"I do not talk in my sleep!" I told him, "And you are not helping my case here! Why don't you support me on anything?"

"But most of the time it's illegal," he said to me, "Like that time you want to sneak into the TV station at home and appear on a live broadcast so you can warn Kanto that blink-182 and Mr. Bush is brainwashing people."

"That was only one time!" I told him with a blush, "But we manage to get in didn't we?"

"And then ended up getting caught and have our parents come and pick us up at the stations with our arms handcuffed to a bench so that we wouldn't get anyway," he told me, "Why did I ever listen to you and believe you?"

"Because I'm the type of girl that can influence anyone?" I guessed.

"Whatever," he told me grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the hotel, "We are sleeping in the Pokemon Center tonight and then leaving tomorrow ok?"

"Sure!" I lied, "But I want to see one more place before we go back to the Pokemon Center, ok?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head yes. I smiled, grabbed his arm, and dragged him for once to the place I wanted to go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this it?" said Red to me looking up at the neon lights above the doorway, "You took me to the Celadon Game Corner, which is a casino we are not old enough to enter yet."

"I heard this place add a different age limit," I said to him with a grin, "I also saw younger people then 21 enter this place, so we'll be fine!"

"I don't think this is a good idea you know," he replied to me, but I was already heading inside, "Wait! Don't leave me out here with the smokers and break dancers that can't come inside this place!"

Once he was inside, we looked around the place. Tons of slot machines and poker tables had littered all over the black and red carpet on the casino. At the far side, I could see the area where you could change your money into casino chips or cash out for a prize. Then both of us turned and saw a man being dragged out by two security guards shouting, "Its rig I tell ya! They are all rigged! You can't do this to the person who found out the truth about this place!"

"Hey that's my uncle!" I said to Red.

"You can sure tell who's in your family by the crazy and delusional gene in your family," said Red nodding. For that remark, I stomped on his foot, even though he was kind of right.

"Hey you two!" shouted a guard to us, "You two are too young to be in here!"

"What about all those teenagers I saw come in here?" I told him, "Aren't they too young?"

"No," he said to us, "You need to be fourteen to be in here. You two can't be fourteen."

"Drat," I mumbled, "We are only 4 years away from that! If only, if only."

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" shouted a familiar voice from the other side of the casino, "I PUT AT LEAST 500 COINS INTO THIS MACHINE AND I LOST THEM ALL?"

"You hear that?" Red said to me, "Do you recognize that voice?" I knew who it was so I nodded to him.

"Follow me!" I shouted at Red, "Let's go find this guy!" Both of us took off making the guard chase after us. Because he was catching up to us, we both jumped over a Poker table, clearing it. But just smashed into it and disappeared far behind us.

Both of us followed the voice until we can to the row of slot machines where the voice came from. It was Noah of Team Elite now kicking a slot machine angrily. "Hey shorty!" Red shouted at him, "You remember us?"

He turned to us and gave us a dirty look. "Aren't you two a little too young to be in here?" he said to us, "I didn't think they let brats in here with the big dogs like me."

"Ok dog, go fetch yourself a stick and chase a car or something," I said to him, "I want another chance at battling you!"

"I'll just turn you into another Popsicle like last time," said Noah to me, "But you want another match? Fine by me, let get this started!"

"Hold it!" shouted an older man with white glass to us, "I'm Carl, the part owner of this place and I'm afraid that we do not allow battling in the casino."

"Fine!" said Noah and me at the same time, "We'll take this outside!"

"No no!" said Carl, "You see, we prepared a special arena for people who want to battle each other in a Pokemon battle. Please follow me." I looked at Noah to see if he would pull a fast one, but he just followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will be your field!" said Carl to Noah and me. We looked around the room; it looked like a small stadium. There were a bunch of people in the stands.

"You don't mind that people are betting on this match," said Carl to us, "It's been a long time since we had an official Pokemon match here that people can bet on."

"Whatever!" said Noah heading for his side of the field, "Let's get this show on the road! Bring it on little girl."

"You got it!" I said to him taking my spot on the other side of field while Red sat behind me, "Let's get this party started!"

"Go Omanyte!" said Noah releasing his Pokemon.

"No way!" Carl said surprised seeing Noah's Pokemon, "Omanytes went extinct millions of years ago!"

"Way," I said to him, "I remember this one clearly, this time I'll crush it! Go Ivysaur!"

"I see you evolve that old weed," grinned Noah as he looked over my Pokemon, "But I'll just turn it into a Popsicle again. Omanyte, use Blizzard on Ivysaur!"

A huge freezing breeze started up and I knew it was happening again like last time. "Bulb! Get out of the way and attack with Vine Whip!" I commanded.

Soon, I couldn't see a thing out on the field with all the snow and cold freezing wind blowing everywhere. After a little bit, the snow died down and I looked around for both Pokemon. Then I saw Ivysaur made it through the storm and was now attacking Omanyte with Vine Whip. "What?" said Noah surprised, "How did I miss?"

"Beats me," I said with a grin and shrug, "But if I knew, would I actually tell you?" That seemed to steam him up.

"Omanyte attack with Ice Beam!" growled Noah. Omanyte launched an ice blue beam at Ivysaur striking her and throwing her into the wall hard.

"Fight back with Razor Leaf!" I shouted. 5 leaves shot out and struck Omanyte's shell leaving slashes on it. Omanyte seemed to angrier after that attack and then launched another Ice Beam at Bulb.

"Get out of the way!" Ivysaur jumped to the left Omanyte kept turning and aiming at it as the beam swung towards my Pokemon.

"Get that little weed and freeze it into a chuck of ice!" grinned Noah, "Keep up that Ice Beam!" Ivysaur kept running away from the beam as it kept following her.

"I have an idea!" I said to myself and then to Ivysaur, "Turn and head towards Omanyte head on!" Ivysaur spun around and head straight on as the beam headed towards her.

"Now jump!" I shouted, "Use vines to wrap around Omanyte and then pulled it into the air!" She jumped over the beam and grabbed Omanyte pulling it into the air.

"Now before you land smashing Omanyte hard on the ground!" I commanded. Bulb did so and Omanyte was slammed hard onto the ground knocking it out.

"Drat!" mumbled Noah returning his Pokemon and then sending another one out, "Let's see you take this one on for size? Go Flareon, attack with ember!"

A small fire ball shot out of Flareon's mouth and hit Ivysaur catching her bulb on fire. "No!" I said returning her quick, "That's not good! The burn affect."

"It was just getting interesting!" booed Noah, "Come on, that could have been interesting!"

"Yeah this next match up will be then for you!" I said releasing my Pokemon, "Go Shellder!"

"You expect that shellfish to win you this fight?" commented Noah, "I'll just turn it into a shellfish dinner for everyone."

"Watch closely!" I said to him pulling out my Water Stone and touching Shellder with it. Shellder then started to glow and grow bigger. Soon Shellder evolved into a Cloyster.

"That's not good!" Noah said frowning, "Maybe we could settle on a tie?"

"Not a chance," I said with a grin and then said, "Cloyster, attack with Water Pulse!" Cloyster shot out a huge blast of water smashing into Flareon, who then smashed into Noah, who then went flying out of the opened doors behind him, and the crashed into the alley landing in a bunch of trash cans.

"The winner!" said Carl running over and raising my arm and hand in the air, "Give it for Green Leaf of Pallet Town who won our special contest!"

"That sounds interesting," said Red running up to me and Carl, "What she win?"

"You won our special offer," said Carl to me, "You win our special offer to join Team Rocket with all of us."

"WHAT?" shouted both Red and me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Noah was taken out with the trash and now Green as been offered a job in Team Rocket. Things sure get interesting don't they?

Did you all hear the big news? Pluto is not a planet anymore! A bunch of pencil neck scientists met down in Prague had downgraded our favorite planet named after Mickey's dog to a dwarf plant! I don't care about what they say, Pluto shall always be a planet to me! About all of you?

In the next chapter, Red and Green infiltrate Team Rocket's secret base underneath the Game Corner prepare for the next battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 29: Team Rocket's Headquarters

Date: 8/27/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

AshK

Dragon Master Cohl

Mullenium Master

YankeeFan2

Michelicious (Welcome back)


	29. Team Rocket's HQ

Chapter 29: Team Rocket's HQ

* * *

_Red and Green decide on doing some sight seeing and went to the Shopping center where they received a Leaf and Water Stone after they (Green) bought enough clothes. Next they went to the hotel to get a room, but they were all filled up._

_Their final stop was at the Celadon Game Corner. As they entered, they heard a familiar voice. It was Noah of Team Elite. Green challenged him to a rematch and they battled in the Game Corner's private arena. In the end, she defeated Noah launching him into the alley outside of the building. The owner rewards her with a prize, an offer to join Team Rocket…_

* * *

Day 20: 6:48 pm Red's View

* * *

"Hold on a second," Green said to Carl, "Could you repeat what you just said? I'm not sure if I heard you right." After she defeated Noah, Carl came up to Red and me and said she could join Team Rocket as a prize for defeating Noah. At least, that's what I heard.

"My offer was to join Team Rocket with the rest of all of us," he said, "What you think I said?"

"Wait a minute," I said, "With the rest of _us_? Who's the rest of us anyways?"

"All Team Rocket agents will you please stand up or step forward right now," called Carl. Everyone in the stands, the security guards at the door, and the janitor stood up or stepped forwarded.

"Umm…" she said looking around the area and then whispering to me, "Do you see them too?"

"Well duh!" I said to her, "How are we going to get out of this?"

"Excuse me," said Carl to us, "I'm going to get my boss right now to see you two. I'll be right back so don't go anywhere." He walked away and headed to the door and left us alone with all the Team Rocket agents in the room.

"Should we make a break for it?" I whispered to Green, "I don't think it's safe to stay here with the rest of the agents. We are a little bit out numbered here."

"I would agree," she said to me, "But if we made a break for it, they catch us and stop us with their large number of members here. Any other bright ideas?"

"Nope," I responded to her as I looked at the doorway, "But I think we are doomed. Because look who just walked through the door." Following Carl was the Team Rocket agent we saw at Cerulean City, Laura. Also, there was another member along with Team Rocket Sakura too.

"IT'S YOU TWO!" shouted Laura and Sakura seeing us and realizing who we are, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

"Umm…" Green thought out loud, "We are seeing the sights?" They didn't like the answer to that.

"You two know them?" asked Carl to Sakura and Laura who were clutching their fists and growing more angry with each passing second of seeing us.

"Yes!" said Laura, "They ruin our plan in Cerulean City to steal that TM. We were almost ready to go when they showed up. I was lucky to get away."

"I know her," said Sakura pointing at me and at Red, "She spoiled my plan on robbing the Pewter City Museum and he stopped our fossil gathering plans at Mt. Moon. These two are a menace to Team Rocket and should be dealt with!"

"Well of course we stopped you two freaks from doing what you did," said Green, "You girls are the bad guys… girls!"

"So you see we cannot let them join Team Rocket when they are against us!" said Laura, "Unless we can persuade them somehow."

"Ha!" I said to them, "You cannot persuade us to join you evil people! We shall never join!"

"How about for these shiny keys?" said the Rocket agent next to the girls holding up some keys.

"Shiny!" said Green dazzled, "When you put it that way…"

"GREEN!" I shouted at her as I grabbed her and started to shake her, "Snap out of it! Have you gone mad?"

"Sorry," she said and then she turned to them, "We shall never join you even for shiny… cool looking… I mean, never!"

"I thought she say that," said Carl now smirking, "I guess we'll just have to use better ways to get what we want. Guards, take them to the cells!" Both of us looked around and saw the men come to us, picked us up, and took us away from each other.

"Put me down!" shouted Green at the man taking her away, "You can't do this to a girl like me! I have real future going for me, unlike you people!"

"Oh sure insult the bad people!" I shouted at her as she started to disappear from sight, "I'm sure that'll get what you want. You stay tight, I save you!" Everyone laughed at that remark, expect Green who nodded.

* * *

"Get in there you little brat," said the man tossing me into a cell, "Now stay in there until you decide that you wanted to join us." He slammed the door shut and locked me in. I watched him toss the keys to the cell on the table before he left the room.

"Man," I mumbled to myself, "I wonder if Green is doing ok? I hope she is. But right now, I have to get out here to save her. Wait! I know!" I grabbed a Pokeball, which they forgot to take from me, and released Fighter on the other side of the bars.

"Ok Mankey," I said to him, "Here's the plan. On top of that table over there are a bunch of keys, I need you to bring them over to me, so that I can use them to unlock myself. Ok?" He nodded and headed to the table. He jumped onto it and then he tossed me something. It was a pack of gum.

"Not this!" I told Mankey, "The keys!" Mankey looked again on the table and then tossed me another thing. A pair of blackglasses.

"These are supposed to raise dark type attacks," I said to him putting them in my pocket, "Those were good, but not what I wanted. I need keys!"

He started to look over the table and tossed me one last thing. It was the keys! "Thank God," I mumbled putting my arm through the bars and using the keys with the other arm to unlock the cell, "Now I can get out of here!"

I finally unlocked the cell, returned Mankey, and headed towards the door so that I could start searching for Green when it opened up again. It was the man from earlier. "How did you escape?" he said to me with a growl.

"I'm a magician!" I said to him, "A magician never reveals his or her secrets!"

"After this," said the man reaching for a Pokeball, "You are going to wish you were back in that cell! I'll finish you here."

"Bring on it on!" I shouted at him releasing my Pokemon, "Go Oddish!"

"Go Golbat!" he said releasing his Pokemon, "Attack with Wing Attack!" His giant bat zoomed straight at Oddish quickly ramming it with its left wing. The attack launched him into the wall with a smash.

"Oddish are you ok?" I asked, he jumped to it feet and nodded, and then I said to him, "Attack with Cut!" Oddish jumped at it and then tried to slash at with one of its leaves, but Golbat flew up higher out of his reach.

"Now attack Bite!" said the Rocket grunt. Golbat soared down and clamped onto one of Oddish's leaves.

"It's close enough now!" I shouted to Oddish as it tried to shake off the big bat, "Release a Stun Spore!" A yellow powder sprayed out of his leaves and into bat's face. The bat stiffed and crashed to the ground.

"Now finish this with a Cut!" I commanded. Oddish started to cut up Golbat with its leaves until the grunt returned his Pokemon.

"Darn you," he mumbled. All of a sudden, Oddish started to glow and grow bigger. Then, Oddish stopped glowing and was gone. Now in his place was a Gloom.

"All right Oddish evolved into Gloom!" I said with a cheer.

"This is no time to celebrate brat!" the grunt said, "I'm still throwing you back into the cell with or with no Pokemon."

"I don't think so!" I told and then to Gloom, "Use Sleep Powder on that guy we can get out of here!" A blue hazy fog poured out of the opening on top of Gloom and engulfed the man. Soon he crashed to the ground and was asleep.

"Now let's go find Green!" I said to Gloom who nodded. Both of us ran out of the room and into the dark depths of the hideout to find Green.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"Well this sucks," I mumbled to myself as I sat on a small cot in my cell, "I can't stay in here forever and I certainly don't want to join Team Rocket, but does it look like I have a choice here?" I thinking of a way to escape, but I really couldn't think of anything to save Red or me. The only choice it looked like was to join Team Rocket.

The door opened up and I sighed. I walked up to the cell door and said, "If you want to torture me, I have something to say to you before you start." Then I notice who it was, it was Red and a Gloom.

"There you are!" he said to me excitedly as he and the Pokemon ran up to my cell, "I'm glad I found you!"

"I'm glad to see you!" I said to him with a blush, "I thought I never see you again!" He smiled as he looked through a bunch of keys he had in his hand. When he smiled, I felt kind of happy and warm inside. I don't know why, but I did.

"Here we go!" he said pulling a key out of his hand and putting it until to lock, "I hope this works." The door opened up and I felt so happy that I hugged him hard.

"Umm…" he said to me confused, "I'm happy to see you, but are you coming onto me?" I felt angry at the remark and shoved him onto the ground.

"Humph," I mumbled at him, "I decide to show a little bit of kindness to you that I said I would never show you again after what you said on Route 9 and you take it so the wrong way!"

"Sorry," he muttered and then he said calmly, "Let's just try to find a way out of here! I found an elevator, but it won't work and I can't find the stairs too!"

"Then it seems you'll forever be lost in here!" said a voice. We both looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then when we turned to face each other, Sakura was standing between us.

Both of us screamed and jumped backwards in total surprise. "Where did you come from?" Red stammered, "You weren't just here a moment ago!"

"I'm a ninja remember!" she said with an evil grin, "I can hide and conceal myself anywhere without anyone seeing me! I was watching you two from the ceiling. Never saw me huh?"

"No!" I said to her making her look at me, "I totally knew you were there. I was just playing along until I knew what you were going to do."

"You liar!" she said to me, "I don't like you and especially don't like liars at all! I'm going to crush you here now!"

"You want another rematch so that I can cream you again?" I asked her, "You get what you want! One on one match!"

"We'll play by your rules this time," she said pulling out one of her Pokeballs and tossing it, "Go Primeape!" A bigger Pokemon than Mankey but looked very similar appeared in front of her.

"Your Mankey evolved?" I asked surprised, "Fine with me, I'll use my Pokemon that evolved as well. Go for it Cloyster!"

"A little warning for you!" Sakura said with a smirk, "We of Team Rocket have taught our Pokemon well and used tons of TMs on them, time to show you what I mean. Primeape! Use Thunderbolt!" Her Pokemon's eyes glowed bright yellow and its right hand clutched itself into a fist. Electrical sparks seemed to generate from it. Then the Pokemon pointed its arm at Cloyster and then opened it sending out a large blot of electric energy at my Pokemon.

"Quick!" I shouted at Cloyster, "Close your shell!" Cloyster did just in the nick of time allowing the electricity to strike the shell, not the inside of it. It still did some damage, but not a lot of it.

"Cloyster attack with Aurora beam!" I said quickly before Sakura have another shot off.

"Dodge it and counterattack with Karate chop!" called Sakura. Primeape jumped out of the multicolor beam and straight ahead at Cloyster.

"Close your shell!" I said frantically, "Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close! Close!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted both Sakura and Red together, "You are giving me a headache! Please just shut it!"

Cloyster did just in time as Primeape smashed his hand on the shell. It managed to put a dent in it. "I better fix this right now!" I mumbled and then shouted, "Cloyster attack with Ice Beam!"

It opened up its shell and shot out a light blue beam engulfing Primeape, turning him/her into a solid block of ice. "Damn," mumbled Sakura returning her Pokemon and then yelling at us, "This isn't over, you won't be able to beat the boss of this place. So long losers." She grabbed another one of her spheres she used at the museum and tossed it on the ground. It did nothing.

"Work darn you!" she yelled at it, then smoke exploded out of it, and she shouted, "About time!" After the fog cleared, she had disappeared.

There was a pause and then Red said, "She kind of has issues doesn't she?"

"Well duh!" I said to him, "Now let's get out of this crazy place!"

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the wait, but at least I got it out no matter how much homework I received.

Well the school year as begun for me and I must try to survive it. I promise to have at least one of my stories updated each week, but who's to say my homework won't get in the way?

To answer u r an idiot response, I do know that Pluto is named after the Roman God Pluto, who is also known as Hades in Greek mythology. I just like thinking that Pluto is based off Mickey's dog, which would be really cool if it was really named after the dog.

It's time for that special event everyone. It's time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the top 5 for the month of August:

1. The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

2. The Titans Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Gender Bending By: Cyberbanjo

5. Hinata or Sakura By: Mr. Anime

This month I liked to know about if you read any good Naruto, Chrono Crusade, or Super Smash Bros stories. If you do, tell me so I can take a look into the story. That is all.

Coming up next, Red and Green try to find their way out of the Team Rocket Base. As they try to escape, they run into Giovanni of Team Rocket.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 30: Giovanni Appears!

Date: 9/3/06

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Mullenium Master

AshK

Katie Legends

PokemonGymLeaderSabrina

U r an idiot

Michelicious

RandomnessUnleashed.


	30. Giovanni Appears!

Chapter 30: Giovanni Appears!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Red and Green are captured and thrown into a Team Rocket holding cell after they have been discovered as enemies of Team Rocket by Sakura and Laura. Red uses his Mankey to collect the keys he can use to escape from his cell. He gets out, but only to be surprised by a Team Rocket agent. He uses his Oddish to battle the agent's Golbat which he defeats. After the battle Oddish evolves into a Gloom and he and Red take off to find Green._

_They find her in another cell and get her out of there. But they are ambushed by Team Rocket Ninja Sakura who was waiting for them. She battles Green with her Primeape and Green uses Cloyster. Cloyster in the end defeats Primeape causing Sakura to once again lose. She vows that Red and Green will never defeat their boss before she takes off. Now Red and Green have run into another Team Rocket grunt as they try to escape…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 20: 9:01 pm Green's View

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I lost!" said the grunt dropping to his knees after Red crushed him in a Pokemon battle, "The boss isn't going to like this!" As we tried to get the elevator to work, a grunt saw us and challenge Red to a battle.

"You know the deal we had," Red said to him, "I get the Elevator Key Card to make it work. You said so!" The man groaned and tossed a card at Red. He then collapsed and past out in front.

"Let's get out of here before he gets back up!" Red said to me with a smile, "I want a way out of this place!" We entered the elevator to the right side of us. Once inside, Red slid the card down a card reader and buttons on the panel lit up.

"Let's see here," Red said to me as he looked over the buttons, "Hmm… you know. There are 5 buttons on here. They all read, B1, B2, B3, C, and G. I wonder which one we press?"

"I think I know!" I said excitedly after I assume I knew what the buttons all meant, "The ones that have B and number on them refer to a basement floor which I believe we are in! The C button must stand for casino and I suspect that G stands for ground floor which should lead outside."

"Are you sure?" asked Red, "We don't even know how Team Rocket works, because G might stand for something important for them. I think we should press the C button."

"And what?" I asked him, "Get caught by the Team Rocket agents and members in the casino? No way! Trust me on the pressing the G button! When have I ever been wrong before?"

He stared blankly at me and then he said, "I believe the time you accused my cousin of being an alien, the concert, the TV station, Bill at the lighthouse, the gym badge, the Zubats in the Rock Tunnel, oh and my personal favorite. The time you said that milk turns you into a zombie."

"That was an honest mistake!" I told him as I hit the button, "It wasn't my fault that I was gullible girl when I was younger."

"You still are!" he told me in a yell, "You still believe my cousin is telling you the truth that Frogger the video game is based off a true story of a frog called George!"

"It is true!" I told him, "You just won't open your eyes to the sad truth!" All of a sudden the doors opened up and we stepped outside the lift. A big brown door with a gold plate two plants on each sides of it was in front of us.

"Well this sure isn't the ground floor!" Red told me, "Unless the whole world changed since we been gone!" I ignored him, stepped up to the door, and read the engraving on the gold plate on the door. It said, Giovanni on it.

I pressed my ear up against the door and heard some people inside. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED THEIR CELLS?" shouted a loud man's voice, "SOME AGENT YOU PEOPLE ARE IF YOU CAN'T KEEP A BUNCH OF BRATS IN THEIR CELLS!" He was very angry and annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir!" said Sakura's voice from other side, "I promise you that I won't fail you again! Please don't hurt me or have you Persian slash me up!" She sounded very scared and nervous.

"Stay here and let me think on that," the man's voice replied, "Maybe I will and maybe I won't. This is your third time losing after all and you know how much I hate losers like yourself."

"I'm sorry sir," she replied. Her voice sounded like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Don't cry," replied Laura's voice to Sakura, "You know he hates criers even more than he hates losers. You do know what happened to the last the person who cried."

I couldn't take it any longer. Even though she was a villain and horrible person, I wouldn't stand for what ever she was going to get. I kicked the door in and it flew opened wide. "Are you crazy?" asked Red horrified after seeing what I just did, "They'll do weird and crazy things to use!"

I didn't care and I looked into the room. Everyone in there was looking at me now. Sakura and Laura were in front of a desk with a man behind it. Sakura now had tears running down her cheeks and Laura looked shocked to see me. As for the man, well, he didn't look happy. He was at least 6 ft tall and had black and brown hair receding. His eyes were gray, but icy cold. He wore a black suit with a red R on his left side, black pants, and black shoes. "Who the heck are you two?" he asked with a look of disgust.

"We would be the brats you are looking for," I said to him and then I said to Red with a grin, "Right Red?"

"I never seen her before in my life sir," he said.

"Hey!" I shouted at him angrily, "You are supposed to back me up here! I would do it for you!"

"Back me up?" he asked unconvinced without emotion, "Ha! You never back me up when I'm facing down Blue. You just go in Blue crazy mode."

"Oh so you have I name for it!" I yelled at him.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the man loud enough that it seemed like he shook the whole room, "I don't like brats running around in my place of business. You two are going back to your cell."

"Yeah right," Red said to him, "Who the heck do you think you are anyways?"

The man smirked and chuckled. "You do not know who you are talking to?" he asked with a dark smirk and ice cold stare that seemed to look straight through my eyes and chill my soul, "I own this place. I'm am the casino head and boss of Team Rocket. I am Giovanni. Now I repeat once again, who are you two?"

We didn't respond to him and then he asked Sakura with a dark look that made her twitch, "Who are they?"

"I…I… I…" she stuttered with quivering shake in her, "They…… they…"

"OUT WITH IT!" he shouted at her. I never have seen fear in Sakura's eyes until now. She was always cold, but now she was horrified and a nervous wreck. I may not like her, but she doesn't deserve what ever she was getting. She then started to cry and she dropped to her knees. Her arms hanged low and her face just twitched while she cried.

"You leave her alone!" I shouted at him. That seemed to surprise everyone in the room. Sakura slowly turned her head to me with a sad and dead look in her eyes. She seemed to be the most shocked of all of them.

"Why?" she asked surprised as the tears rolled down her face.

"There is no reason even for any human being to be suffering this much horror and aghast caused by one person," I told her, "Stand up for yourself! Don't let him step all over you!" She blankly stared at me. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"She works for me," said Giovanni to me, "This is none of your concern at all!"

"Yes it does," I told him, "I will not stand for this. I'll take you down!" He then burst into a dark and evil laughter.

"You?" he asked me, "Hardly and just to prove it to you. I will crush you right now. To my personal stadium that I use to deal with people like you!" All of a sudden, the floor of the room started to sink below us taking us all deeper and farther into the Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did all the lights go?" I shouted looking around the dark area. The farther we went down, the darker it grew. Soon the floor stopped in complete darkness. I looked around the area and then lights came on. It was a complete stadium with the white markings on the floor.

All of us now stood in the center of the field which was a huge soft dirt field. "Time to teach you brat to mind your own business," said Giovanni taking out a Pokeball and heading for his side of the field.

"Time to beat you and show that you are just as bad as every other single bad guy," I said to him heading for my side and then releasing my first Pokemon, "Go for it Butterfree!"

"You are going to battle me with a bug?" laughed Giovanni, "I guess I'll have to squash it beneath my Pokemon's foot! Go Rhyhorn!"

"I wasn't planning on using Butterfree this time," I told him with a smirk as I returned Butterfree and then released Ivysaur, "I was planning on seeing what you had!"

"That doesn't bother me that you changed your Pokemon at all," he said with a smirk of his own, "Rhyhorn! Attack with Ice Beam!"

A light blue beam of light shot out of Rhyhorn's mouth and at Bulb. Lucky for me, before I could say anything, Ivysaur moved out of the way on its own. "Ok now attack with Vine Whip!" I shouted.

Two whips shot out and smashed against both sides of Rhyhorn's face which only made it angrier besides some damage. "That barely did anything!" said Giovanni in an unconvinced voice, "Rhyhorn! Use Rock Blast!"

A big rock shot out of his mouth, flew at Ivysaur, smash against her head, and broke into tons of pieces. Bulb's head seemed to sway a little bit after the hit. Then 2 more shot at Bulb repeating what happened before. "Darn," I mumbled, "The attack can shoot out 2 to 5 rocks."

"Let's move it up with another special move!" he shouted, "Let's do a Fire Blast!"

"Oh darn it," I thought and then shouted, "Get out of the way!" Bulb jumped out of the way just as a huge flaming ball of fire blasted out of Rhyhorn's mouth that was even bigger than himself.

The ball of fire missed and struck the ground turning into a straight line of fire that blocked me from Ivysaur. "Holy cow!" Red said, "That's so cool! I got to teach Flame Blast to Flames!"

"Stop talking!" I yelled at him and then I shouted a command at my Pokemon, "Attack with the TM I got! Use Giga Drain!"

Ivysaur started to glow a yellowish green and started to shake. That's when Rhyhorn's eyes grew big and green light shoot out of his back into Ivysaur's bulb. Soon that light vanished and the opener's Pokemon feet gave out and he crashed to the ground defeat. "Swwweeeaaattt," said Laura with her eyes wide open then she noticed the boss giving her a mean look and then she said quickly, "I mean, that was like totally not cool to do to boss! Right Sakura?"

She was staring at the floor at the moment. Her eyes turned and looked at her, but she didn't say anything. "Anyways," I said to Giovanni, "Let's see ya fight back next time. I don't want this to be a little baby's match."

That comment seemed to have gotten to him, because he then exploded and shouted out in a fury, "That does it shrimp! YOU ARE GOING DOWN HARD! GO ONIX!"

"A dang," I mumbled remembering my fight against Brock, "Not another one of these things! Fine! Ivysaur use Giga Drain!"

"Onix dive under the ground!" shouted Giovanni. Onix somehow jumped into the air and dove under the dirt head first. When Onix stuck the ground and dug under, the whole place shook enough to knock Red, Laura, and me to the ground. Sakura kept her balance and still stared blankly at the ground and Giovanni just seemed to move with the shaking.

"Where did it go?" I asked looking around crazily for the giant snake made of rocks, "How did is the gym field anyways? It's not like it can get far, right?"

"Now resurface and attack Ivysaur with Dig!" he called to his Pokemon that was nowhere in sight. Everyone, besides Sakura, looked around for Onix, but couldn't find him. Then they started to hear a long rumble, then the ground began to shake knocking everyone now to their feet, and Onix then resurfaced from right under Ivysaur tossing him high into the air and crashing back deep into the ground. Onix then did a spin in the air and dove back underground, but Ivysaur was now defeated.

"That… was…" said Laura stunned at the move Onix just did as she worked her way back to her feet, "SO AWESOME!"

"Whatever," I mumbled returning my Pokemon and then sending out another, "Go for it Cloyster!"

"Like that thing will save you from my Onix's powerful dig attack," said Giovanni raising his eyebrow, "I guess its time to end this round, Onix! Break that thing open with a dig attack!"

"Cloyster get ready!" I told him or is it her, "At the first sign of a rumble jump up high as you can and face towards the rumbling sound!"

"That thing can't jump!" said Red. All of a sudden, there was a low rumble from underneath my Pokemon. Cloyster jumped high in the air amazing Red. I gave him a smile of a ha ha at you.

Onix burst out of the ground underneath Cloyster liked I planned it would. "Now attack it with a Water Pulse!" I said with a smile.

A blast of water shot out of Cloyster's shell and slammed hard into Onix's face. Onix threw its body out of the way of the attack, but it already took a lot of damage. It flew out of the way and crashed hard to the ground out cold. "And another bites the dust," I sang happily, "And another one gone and another one gone, another bites the dust hey!"

"Sing sister!" Red shouted out. Everyone was confused at that remark. I turned to face him; his face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Umm…" he said trying to cover his face with his hands, "That never happened! No one better say another word about this!"

"Ok," I said weirdly, "That was odd."

"Pay attention!" Giovanni yelled at me as he released his next Pokemon, "Here's my last Pokemon, go Kangaskhan!"

"What the heck is that?" asked Red and me at the same thing trying to get what we were looking at, "It looks like a heavy kangaroo to me!

"Then let me show you what it is then," he said with a huge grin, "Kangaskhan, use Thunderbolt on Cloyster!" Electrical energy started to appear on his Pokemon then a long bolt of lighting shot out and struck Cloyster in its shell. The bolt knocked Cloyster onto his/her back and did a large amount of damage.

"One last hit should do it!" said Giovanni smirking, "Now use another Thunderbolt!"

"Attack with Ice Beam!" I called out. Both attacks collided with each and tried to push back on the other one. Both Pokemon seemed to slide backwards and then both attacks broke away from the other and struck the real target. The Pokemon went flying and crashed to the ground. Cloyster was defeated, but Kangaskhan got back up again.

"No…" I mumbled returning my Pokemon and pulling out my last and looking at the Pokeball, "Please, help me win this."

"What's the wait little girl?" asked Giovanni in a laugh, "You chickening out little baby? Shall I call your mommy to come and rescue you?"

"THAT'S THE SECOND FINAL STRAW!" I shouted at him as I released my final Pokemon, "Go for it Butterfree! Attack with that TM I taught you before I went to the gym, use Hyper Beam!"

A white ball of light appeared in the center of Butterfree's body and then shot out at very fast. "Get out of the way!" commanded Giovanni, "Move your…" Then we both notice that Kangaskhan's left foot was encased in ice from the Ice Beam attacked last round.

The beam of energy smashed hard into the center of her body tossing her 5 feet into the air and 10 feet behind her. After the attack, Butterfree seemed to float down to the ground exhausted from the attack. There was no movement from Kangaskhan for at least a minute, and then she slowly got back to her feet. "That's better," said Giovanni, "Now finish that bug off with your own Mega Punch before it recovers completely!"

Kangaskhan charged as fast as it could at Butterfree, which was pretty slow considering it was hard attack she was hit by from Butterfree. She ran over and smacked Flutter across the face hard tossing her into the air and crashing back hard into the Earth on her back. "Looks like I win," said Giovanni with a big evil smile.

"Not just yet!" I shouted at him as I ran over to Butterfree holding a Super Potion from my backpack and then saying to Butterfree, "This should help you." I sprayed her and ran back to my spot just in time to see Butterfree fly straight back into the air back to normal.

"WHAT?" yelled Giovanni angrily.

"Now finish this match up with a confusion attack!" I said with the biggest grin you would ever see. Butterfree's eyes glow blue and then Kangaskhan started to float into the air. Then she was tossed high into the air and then crashed hard on her back. She was definitely defeated.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Giovanni frustrated that he lost.

"Take a deep breath before you past out on the floor," I commented on his screaming, "Looks like I win this time, now I have decrowned the leader of the organization."

"Just because you beat me this time," he said returning his Pokemon and then wiping away the sweat that was covering his face, "But Team Rocket isn't done yet! We'll abandon this base, but we are not done yet! We have currently two places now within our grasps. You'll never be able to stop us!" He then took off into the darkness with Laura following right behind him closely.

Sakura then looked up and then looked at us for at least 2 minutes blankly. Then she sighed and disappeared into the darkness as well. "Now how do we escape?" I said realizing something, "We are stuck in the bottom of a giant hole with nowhere to go!"

"Um Green?" said Red.

"Not now!" I said to him horrified, "Oh no! We'll never escape! We'll be stuck down here forever because no one will look for us! NOOOOO!"

"GREEN!" Red shouted at me and then pointed behind him, "Don't you see the flashing elevator sign behind me? We can use that way!"

"Oh!" I said blushing with embarrassment, "Well… let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" asked Red to me after the elevator stopped, "Do you want stay here in Kanto's version of Sin City or do you want to move on?"

"I for sure want to get out Celadon City for sure now!" I told him with a nod. The doors opened and we stepped out. We were in the alleyway on the right side of Celadon Game Corner. It was now night time, but I didn't really care to bother Red with my fake fear of dark now. I was too tried.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center and leave first thing in the morning," said Red, "I don't think I can stand anymore of this place."

"But we got to find those two places were Giovanni said Team Rocket had in their grasp!" I said to him, "We got to save all those people that might be stuck there!"

"But we don't even know where they are at!" Red told me, "Where could they be?"

"I know the answer to that," said a voice. We turned to the left, then to the right, and then back again to find Sakura now in front of us.

Both of screamed and jumped back. I shouted at her, "Don't do that! You know we don't like that!"

"But I'm villain right?" she asked us, "Don't villains always do this kind of thing?" Both of us nodded in agreement to her question.

"Why are you here?" asked Red annoyed, "We don't need anymore of you Rockets around here."

"Humph," she said to him and then she turned to me, "Why did you stand for me? What have I ever done for you to stand up for me there?"

"I just don't like people stepping all over other people taking advantage or hurting others," I said to her with a shrug, "I guess even bad people like you, I just can't stand to see anyone in pain and I'm not able to do anything about. That's why I helped you. So why are you here?"

"Well," she said to me, "I guess I do owe you something even if you are an enemy of Team Rocket. No one ever protected me and everyone treats me like garbage. I think I do owe you something for helping me when everyone else did nothing."

"But why don't you quit if you hate it there?" I asked her.

She sighed and said, "That's my private business, but let me get to the point for me to be here. I'm going to tell you the two places we Team Rocket have that my boss mention. I want you two to go there and take it back. You maybe wondering why I would be going against Team Rocket, but it's my way to get back at them for screwing me. The locations are the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town and the whole city of Saffron City. That's all I'm going to say now. Next time we meet, we are enemies. See ya." She then tossed down one of her smoke grenades and it went off. She was gone after the smoke cleared.

"So," I asked Red, "Tomorrow, are you ready to get some Team Rocket butt?" He smiled and we both headed for the Pokemon Center for a long deserved rest for tomorrow would be a big day for us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Yep, I think I broke my current record for being the longest chapter in my story at the moment. Not only that, this chapter is my second longest chapter out of all my stories I wrote. It just beat Chapter 49: Last Call of The Secret of the Storm, but first place was Chapter 47: The Extinction also from The Secret of the Storm. It makes me feel good.

So, how many of you played this great amazing game, Lego Star Wars? If you have and enjoyed it, you be pleased to know that the sequel is now out! So what are you waiting for? Go get it!

On the 18 of September, the next two Pokemon games arrive in America! Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red & Blue arrive in this country! In the game, you are turned into a Pokemon and you must find a way to change you back while you solve big problems going on in the Pokemon Community. Sounds neat huh?

In the next chapter, Red and Green head for Lavender Town and to stop Team Rocket's presences in it. Inside, one of them catches a new Pokemon and they meet up with another foe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: Chapter 31: The Pokemon Tower Haunting

Date: 9/13/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

The Dono Trio

Jarkes

Mullenium Master

AshK

YF2 Green Racer

Dragon Master Chol

Michelicious


	31. The Pokemon Tower Haunting

Chapter 31: The Pokemon Tower Haunting

* * *

_Red and Green continue deeper into Team Rocket's Base discovering their boss Giovanni. Green overhears him lashing out at Sakura, so Green steps in to protect her. She then challenges Giovanni to a battle and he accepts._

_To sum it up quickly, Green defeats Giovanni barely causing him to abandon his base along with everyone else inside it as well. Red and Green escape, but are confronted by Sakura. She reveals to them two other places that Team Rocket as in control before disappearing. Red and Green decide on heading to the places and free them from Team Rocket's clutches. First, they head for Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower…_

* * *

Day 22: 7:54 pm Red's View

* * *

"I blame you for taking this long just to get back here!" I said to Green annoyed as we entered Lavender Town, "That walk should have taken one day, but with your breaks and whining of your feet hurting, it took us about 3 days!" Green lowered her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize," she stated as stretched, "We are almost to the Pokemon Tower where Team Rocket as taken over. There we can free it from them. We'll be heroes and get plenty of free stuff!"

"Don't be greedy," I said to her as she fold her arms, "Greed is one of the 7 Deadliest Sins of all time!"

"At least I don't have the others then," said Green raising her eyebrow, "Gluttony, Laziness, Lust…"

"Thank God for that," I mumbled.

"Anger, Jealousy, Arrogance…" she continued, but stopped her right there.

"Anger?" I asked her suspiciously, "Jealousy? Arrogance? Are you kidding me? You show anger towards Giovanni, you are jealous of Lilyana, and you are so guilty of arrogance! You love yourself a little too much and stop but wonder about your looks!"

"Are you talking about vanity or arrogance?" asked Green getting confused with what I was saying, "Because I can't tell which one you are talking about there."

"They are both the same then and have the same meaning!" I told her angrily, "Get that through your skull!"

"Ha!" she said pointing at me excitedly, "You are not perfect either! You show jealousy towards Blue, you are often lazy about doing a lot of things around your own home, you were greedy during Halloween tricking families in different neighborhoods that you had a brother at home sick, and now you are showing angry at me for telling the truth about you!"

I felt like stomping on her foot their, but that would only point out that she was right and I don't like giving her truth. "Whatever," I mumbled to her, "Lets just get moving! I see the tower in the distance." She nodded and both of us headed off running for the tower.

* * *

We both entered the tower and looked around, the main room looked the same. There was no one around and the same candles were lit still giving the room its dim lighting. "Well isn't this place still eerie," mumbled Green, "And it so scary! I want to go!"

"Wimp!" I declared pointing at Green and then grabbing her arm, "You are coming with me and you are not wimping out now!" I then pulled her in behind me and towards the staircase. We went up at least three floors, and still we saw nobody.

"Didn't Sakura say there was people here?" I asked Green, "I see no one around here! It's like a ghost tower or something around here."

"Please don't say ghost," she responded to me in a shiver, "Ghosts creep the heck out of me." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front. I then notice that there was fog in this place covering the floor.

"Re… re… re… RED!" shouted Green out of a sudden jumping me and hugging me tightly, "GHOST!" I looked to where she then pointed at saw a huge purple ghost looking creature in front of us. Its eyes and mouth were pure dark and the monster roared at us.

Both of us screamed and then I started to hug her tightly as much as she was doing to me. The ghost monster to get closer to us and both of us start cry and get as close as we could get to each other. "RED!" shouted Green and then in a soft voice, "If we die here, I got to tell ya something! Red, I truly l… li……… lik…"

Of a sudden, the monster dissolved into something smaller and smaller. Then it we realized what it was now after changing, it was a Haunter and it was laughing at us! "What the…?" asked Green letting go of me quickly, standing up, and looking at the Haunter, "Why you little! You made wet myself!"

"Wait a minute," I said realizing something, "If you wet yourself and both of us were hugging… Oh man! I got pee on my jeans! Now I got to burn them!"

"It's not acid," growled Green, "Stop comparing us girls to evil things that are disgusting!"

"Some of you girls are like that," I muttered. Lucky for me, Green didn't heard me because she return staring angrily at the Haunter who was now grinning at her.

"You know that wasn't nice!" she said to the Pokemon, "That really scared me and Red, and you really shouldn't scare people! You give people…" And she started one of her long boring speeches she gives out.

I notice the Haunter yawned and then it licked Green from her chin up. All of a sudden, she froze up and fell over stiff as a board. "Dis… disgusting!" she stuttered, "Can… Can't… move!"

"Must have been a Lick attack," I told her as I stood over her, "The attack can cause the opponent to be come paralyzed."

"Help……… m….. me!" she growled trying to a move her hand so that she could throttle me, "Help me… ri…ght now!" I nodded, but pause for a minute just make her angrier. I then pulled out Paralyze Heal and sprayed her.

She instantly got up and started to yell at me. The only thing that I thought about as she yelled at me was maybe I should have kept her paralyzed, at least she wouldn't have yelled. "Are you even listening to me?" she shouted louder getting my attention.

"Of course," I told her, "But could you repeat yourself once again for personal reasons?" She screamed in frustration and started to stomp towards the staircase and then headed up them.

"What is with girls?" I thought to myself, "Why are they so weird and strange?" I shrugged it off and started to chase after to catch up. I caught up with her in the middle of the fifth floor. She was staring at the center of the room where it was glowing. The glow created a large most likely religious symbol.

"What's up with that?" I asked Green who was nervously shaking, "It's so… ghostly!"

"Ah younglings!" said an older voice walking into the center of the ring, "I don't believe we have met before." We looked at the person and saw it was young lady with long blond and silver hair. Her eyes were dark red, she wore a purple robe held together with a long red piece of fabric, and she had black and gray sandals.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously, "And what is with this glow ring?"

There was a short calm pause, and then she said with a small weak smile, "Allow me to answer this easier for you, I am Gracie. I'm the Keeper of the Pokemon Tower."

"But you haven't still explained the glowing ring!" said Green.

"Ah yes," she said lowering her head, "Allow me to show you what this 'glowing circle' is about." She drew out her hand and stuck it out of the ring. It instantly wrinkled up and shrunk.

"Holy cow!" both of us said jumping back surprised, "What the heck?"

She pulled her hand back in returning to its original form and said to us, "Do I look 79 to you? No I assume? Of course I don't look 79 to you at all do I? You see, this circle has mystic properties surrounding this piece. It makes us older people younger and heals us of ailments, diseases, and injuries."

"I repeat, holy cow!" I said blankly, "That is awesome and amazing!"

"I suppose so," Gracie continued on with a sadden voice, "But I also suppose that is why the bad people are here. I'm sure they want the true secret to this symbolic symbol of my faith and how it is healing Pokemon and keep me young."

"Wait a minute," I said stopping her right there, "What do you mean by bad people? Do they have a red letter R on their shirts?"

"Yes I suppose so," she said looking back up at us, "So many things that people will do to steal miracles not of this earth and use it for their own greedy reasons."

"Those people are Team Rocket!" Green said to her, "They steal and hurt many people. You got to tell us where they are!"

"So many bad people," she continued on as if she didn't hear Green, "You know, a few days ago, a nice young boy and girl having blond hair both and wearing yellow and black baring the symbol E asked about the ring. But these people barged in their and demanded to know all the secrets to the ring. My friend and I told them all we knew, but they weren't satisfied and took my friend."

"Please tell us!" I said to her, "We'll save your friend for you!"

She looked at us and said, "Top floor. They are all on the 7th floor. Oh yeah, be careful. There are plenty of ghosts in this tower that have been disturbed." We nodded to her and continued higher up into the tower.

* * *

We finally reached the top, but we bent down and peer over the last step. From our view, we could see at least 5 Team Rocket members confronting an older man. He was bald, had a tan shirt, and blue jeans on. "You are not telling us everything!" demanded a familiar rocket agent, "Out with it. What is the secret behind the glowing ring and how can we harness it!"

"Ok," I said to rocket member, "Time to stop with the interrogation, Tim." He and the rest of the agents slowly turned and faced us.

"Oh," he said in a dead voice, "It's you guys again. Can't I go anywhere with running into you losers?"

"Of course not!" I told him with a grin, "We are here to mess with your life forever and ever and ever. Now let me get down to business, I challenge you to a Pokemon fight. I win; you and your friends get out of here. You win; Green and me will leave you alone."

"Humph," grunted one of the members to Tim who kept his eyes on Green and me, "Forget this loser, we'll take care of him. We'll deal with the old geezer."

"You," said Tim to him coldly, "Take a hike. I'm taking on his challenge. I got a new Pokemon and I'm dying to try him out. You will not get in my way and stop me."

"Yes sir," said the agent bowing.

"So it looks like it is time for me to kick butt once more," I said to him with a grin as I watched him reach for a Pokeball, "Let's see what ya this time around."

"Oh I got it," he said and then he released his new Pokemon, "Go for it Haunter!" Another Haunter similar to the one before appeared in front of him. This was one was a little bit dark in color wise, but still purple.

"Now for me to…" I pulling out a Pokeball, but being interrupted by a surprising guest. Another Haunter appeared in front of me in a small haze. I then realized it was the same one from before. Not by the why it looked, by the way it acted. It went straight up to Green and licked her across the face dropping her to the ground.

"Not again!" she screamed, before she complete froze up once again, "By… th…e same… da… rn Pokemon!"

The Haunter then floated back in front of me and gave me the thumbs up sign. "What?" I asked surprised, "You want help me here?"

The Pokemon nodded and I smiled, "Alright! I always knew I was the kind of kind of likeable guy everyone likes."

"Not me," muttered Tim and then shouting, "Haunter! Attack with Shadow Ball!" A ghostly black ball of haze with blue electrical sparks coming off it appeared in his Pokemon hand and shot off at Haunter.

"Quick!" I told it, "Attack with……………… Shadow Punch! Man, I hope what I just said is real attack." All of a sudden, dark blue sparks appeared on my Haunter's hand and it punched the shadow ball directly back at Tim's."

"You return the attack with your own Shadow Punch!" he yelled at it viciously. His Pokemon returned the ball and punched it back at mine who also then returned the ball. Soon, it seemed like they were playing a game of ping pong.

"What is this?" asked Tim annoyed at what was going on, "Is this some tribute to Pong or something? I hate tributes! Just one of you mess up already or something!"

Soon enough, one of the Haunter's missed and ball almost struck it. The ball went flying and hit one of the people on Tim's side of the field. "Darn it!" he muttered and then shouted, "Let's avoid that move again, and use a Double Team."

Then of Haunters, but only one real one, surrounded the Haunter on my side. "Now launch a Shadow Ball!" commanded Tim.

Each copy and the real one launched a shadow ball of their own directly at mine. But only one hit my Haunter, I saw the direction of where my Pokemon was hit and looked to where the real one was. "There it is!" I shouted at Haunter, "Attack that one!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Tim at me and then to his Pokemon, "Haunters, do a twirl for me." They then started to completely do a 360 in a complete start fast enough for Haunter and me to lose sight of where the real one was at.

"There has to be a way to figure which one is the real one before the next attack," I said looking at all the Haunters, "There as to be something! I then notice something; there were two candles that lit up the room. The Haunters closest to them were see through. Then I had an idea.

"Haunter!" I told him or was it her, "I have a plan, but you need to hold on for a small bit and resist the attacks."

"That's some dumb plan," mumbled Tim and then saying, "But have it your way, Haunters attack his with another Shadow Ball." The same thing happened as before and I directed my Haunter to the real one once again. The Haunters spun around once again, but I saw what I need to see.

There were two Haunters close to the light, one of them was see through and the other wasn't revealing him or her as the real once(well, that's what I hoped). "Haunter!" I shouted out to him or maybe her, "The real one was been revealed! Look and you'll see it! Attack that one with your own Shadow Ball!"

My Pokemon looked around in all directions and saw what I was pointing out. Haunter immediately attacked the real one before it could react to the attack. As soon as the real one was attacked, all the copies disappeared. "Darn you!" shouted Tim, "I would curse you if that bet I made never happened."

"Whatever," I told him, "Let's see you keep fighting!"

"Stop!" shouted someone, "Nobody move! This is the police! Hands in the air Team Rocket agents!" I turned around and saw a bunch of police officers with Growlithes and an Officer Jenny in front of the group.

* * *

"They can't keep me behind bars forever!" shouted Tim at me and Green as we watched him being dragged away into the back of a police car, "I'll be back and you'll two will pay for your interferences with Team Rocket's plans!" They shoved him in and they dove away.

"I can't thank you two enough," said the older man from before coming up to us, "You not only saved me and prevented them from knowing anymore of the secrets of ring, but you also calmed the spirits that are living the tower."

"I feel so special," Green said to me with a smile.

"Yeah well," I told her, "There is always a bad news to good news like this. You just wait." Also, something covered my eyes and couldn't see a single thing.

"What the heck?" I said looking around crazily, "Where the lights go? Why is it even darker than before! Medic!" There was some familiar laughter followed by Green and the old man laughing. What was covering my eyes went away revealing the Haunter from before that was helping me.

"Oh it's you," I said to him or possibly her in a dull voice, "What do you want?"

"I think the thing likes you!" said Green a silly voice, "You do are a prefect match. Nobody thinks any of your jokes are funny."

"Why you!" I told her shaking my fist.

"I think she is right," said the old man, "That Haunter seems to like you a lot, because I have seen a Haunter come out of this tower before to follow a person."

"Really?" I asked surprised and then I turned to Haunter, "What? Do you want to be a part of my team?" It shook his/her head in a nod. I smiled and through out a Pokeball at it capturing it.

"Alright!" I shouted gleefully and then to Green, "Looks like I have one more Pokemon then you do! In the words of Nelson Muntz of the Simpsons, ha ha!"

"Humph," grumbled Green folding her arms, "Boys are so mean and get everything! What we need in this world is some more girl power!"

"Also," said the old man, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Fuji. I'm a Pokemon Expert and I run the local Pokemon Shelter. I was recently visiting an old friend in the tower and paying my respects for my dear departed Doduo when Team Rocket arrived."

"That's Green Leaf," I said pointing to her which made her angry that I was telling someone her last name, "And I am Red Fire. We are from Pallet Town."

"Yes to meet you two," he said to us, "Could you please follow me to my shelter. I have something to give to you for your efforts of helping me."

* * *

We entered the building and looked around. We saw no Pokemon, but we continued to follow Mr. Fuji into another room. He turned the lights on and took something off his desk and handed it to me. "This is the Poke Flute. It is suppose to wake up sleeping Pokemon. It might help you in the future. You never know."

Then he went into another room and came out a minute later with a Pokeball in his hand. He then handed it to Green, "This is for you missy. You see here, three years ago, I was taking a walk on the outside of town when I came across this injury Pokemon. I nursed her back to health and he has been here ever since. She has been here to longest amount of time and I think she would be perfect for you,"

"Really?" Green asked excitedly releasing her Pokemon, "What is it?" The Pokemon appeared and then both of us realized it was a Ninetales.

"A fire type?" asked Green shocked and then saying, "I really… couldn't take this from you! I don't think we go together well at all!"

"Why not?" asked Fuji.

"I'm a grass type trainer," she explained to him, "I don't think she would be good for my team. I'm sorry but…" All of sudden, the Ninetales as if it understood what Green said, lowered its head sadly.

"Green," I said to her annoyed, "Be nice for once and help Ninetales here get a home. Even if it means going with you."

"Ha ha," she said annoyed and the she sighed and said, "Ok, you are right. It does deserve a home and I'll give it one!" The Ninetales responded immediately by jumping on top of her, knocking her to the ground, and licking her face.

"Get her off of me!" cried Green trying the push the Ninetales off of her as it licked her face, "She's sliming me!"

"Yep," I said to her in a big grin, "She's definitely a keeper! No throwing her back!"

"Come on closer and say that to me," grumbled Green making a fist at me.

* * *

Author Notice: Look, if Mr. Fuji seems different in my story than the games, I like to say sorry if that bugs you. But, I like to change things up a little bit; you people know that by now.

Angstic Articuno mention that the story is based a bit off the game. I guess that is true, but when we reach the Sevii Islands, there are going to be a lot of things that are totally original and there are going to be more chapters which some original ideas in them. So, this story is based around the game, but not completely.

Well, I got some bad news. Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story or quitting Fanficiton (I would need a very good reason to do either of them). You see, there are 4 parts of the series of which this story is in. You are currently on Part 1, Part 2 is the Jotho region, and part 3 is the Hoenn region. Now about the latest region for Diamond and Pearl which is apparently Shinou. I will not cover that region, instead I will be covering a made up region I made. So, if you wished I would cover Shinou, I won't be if that is bad news to you.

In the next chapter, Red and Green will trying to get past the gatehouse to get into Saffron City to defeat Team Rocket that has taken over. Another Team Rocket agent will be waiting to challenge one of them. Be ready for it!

* * *

Date: 9/25/06

Next to Come: Chapter 32: The Break In

Reviewers: YF2 Green Racer

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Dragon Master Cohl

AshK

Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

The Dono Trio

Angstic Articuno

Michelicious


	32. The Break In

Chapter 32: The Break In

* * *

_Last time, Red and Green returned to Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower to rid it of Team Rocket's presence. While inside it, they are scared by a Haunter. After that, Red and Green discover that Team Rocket has an old man in the grasps. They rush to the top and discover it is Team Rocket Agent Tim in charge of the take over._

_Red challenges him to a battle. Tim uses his new Pokemon, a Haunter, to fight while the Haunter that scared Red before comes to help him. In the battle, Red is about to defeat Tim when the police arrives and arrests the Team Rocket agents. The old man turns about to be Mr. Fuji and then Haunter that helped Red during his battle joins his team. Mr. Fuji rewards Red and Green with special rewards. Red receives the Poke Flute and Green reluctantly receives a Ninetales. Now both of the kids are now on their way to Saffron City…_

* * *

Day 23: 3:12 pm

* * *

"You know," Green said to me as pet her Ninetales, "This little girl isn't so bad after all! In a matter of fact it is very cute!" We were just outside of the gate house that led into Saffron City, and Green was taking a little breathing break.

In response to Green's comment, the Ninetales jumped onto her stomach and started to lick her face. "Expect when she is licking my face like Dino from the Flintstones!" cried Green trying to push her Pokemon off her stomach, "Get it off of me! It's slimming me!"

"Ah!" I said with a grin, "This must be one of those trainer and Pokemon moments right?" She glared at me and then returned her Pokemon.

"Look," she said pointing at me with her left hand, "If what Sakura said is true about Team Rocket having complete control over Saffron City, it is assumable that their will be Team Rocket agents in that gatehouse that will try to stop us from entering! Get ready because this will be very hard!" I nodded and followed her into the building, but no one was around.

"You call this very hard?" I asked looking around the room, "Where the heck is everyone?" The room was dark expect for the dimly lit lights in the room casting shadows that seemed to cover every part of the room.

"Ok," she said annoyed, "So I underestimated things, but if you believe me mathematical formula for the amount of agents that were suppose to be in this room, give me a break!"

"I thought you sucked at math?" I asked her, "Why do you even have a formula?" She then kicked me hard in the shin creating a large bruise on it.

"I'll have you know that I am an expert in math!" she said proudly, "And you are just a simpleton!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked her, "Answer me this little math riddle, If you take the number eight, and divide it by two two times, and then a train going 70 miles an hour from this town towards another train not moving at all..."

"Ok shut up!" she shouted at me, "I admit that I suck at math! You happy now!"

"You made my day!" I said her gleaming at her.

"Ah young romance," said a voice from a corner of the room, "To think, in only a few years, you'll both be married and arguing over whose turn it is to check on the baby when it is crying at 2 in the morning." They both turned and saw the guard leaning back in a wooden chair against the wall.

"Like we would marry each other and have a baby together," I said to him rolling my eyes and then to Green, "But, God for bid, that does happen, you are doing it!"

"Me?" she said annoyed, "You would skip out on our baby let me do the work in the middle of the night? He's your child! You do it yourself; I handle enough things during the day with the kid."

"But you're his mother!" I growled at her, "You had it come out of you and it is your problem!"

"Oh yeah?" she said crying, "But it was your idea to have kids and now you are making your wife do all the things?"

"Ok you two just shut it," the guard said becoming more and more annoyed with Green and my argument, "You two don't even have a kid. Focus here people! Why are two even here?"

"We are going into Saffron City!" I declared, "And don't you try to stop us!"

"Sorry little kids," said the man grabbing us quickly by our shirt collars and then tossing us hard out the door, "No one gets by me when the road is out!"

"What the hell you mean that the road is still out?" Green shouting angrily at the man, "The road as been out for 10 days already! Fix that da…"

I shoved my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Are you trying to get this guy to hate us or what? I'm sure he can do much more worse than tossing us out on our butts hard."

"Fine," she grumbled and then said to the man, "Isn't there anyway that we can get into the city? I'm getting tried of being rejected by people everywhere I go!"

"You hate being rejected?" he shouted at her, "I been rejected by every single girl in my life, even my best friend was a girl and rejected me! I have been rejected from college and my dad's house. I even have been rejected from a job at Wendy's when they had a Help Wanted: Any Person Will Do sign hanging in the window."

"I'm getting out of here before he gets started on his childhood," Green whispered in my ear, "There is nothing worse when you get an adult to talk and you have to listen to him or her!"

"Right," I nodded to her as we began to walk away slowly and then taking off fast after he started about his job he was working.

* * *

"How far do you think we got from that crazy guy and the story of his life?" I asked her as I took in deep breaths, "I'm still trying to get it out of my head, but at least I can't hear it on the outside."

"We ran a least a mile I believe," Green said, "And my body isn't even complaining like it needs a break or anything!"

"It's a miracle!" I said dropping to my knees and then making a pray hand and showing it to the sky, "You answered my prayer! You really do exist!"

"Oh come on!" Green said rolling her eyes, "God as always been here and always will. But praying for me to stop complaining about my feet hurting is insult to me!"

"So?" I asked her surprised, "I believe it is a beautiful sign from heaven!"

"Anyways," she said changing the subject as she looked back down the way we came from, "Let's focus on the situation that we are in now."

"Right," I said nodding to her looking in front of us, "Right here is a big gate at least 10 ft tall and this seems to be the only way to get into Saffron City since the guard house is blocked."

"Do you expect me to climb over that big thing?" she asked me annoyed, "I don't want to rip this new dress I got!"

"Would you rather dig holes instead getting dirt and mud all over your new dress?" he asked her annoyed. She frowned, but sighed.

"Fine," she said to me, "If I do rip this dress, there will be heck to pay and you better hope that someone came beam you up away from me then!"

"I wish I could beam up," I thought to myself before answering her, "Sure, but instead could I just buy you another dress!"

"Can you afford 15,000P is the main question on my mind," she asked me.

"15,000P!" I screamed horrified, "How can a girl like you get that much money?"

"Would you believe I get it because of my good looks, cuteness, and charming of older people?" she asked with a big Cheshire grin.

"Now we all know you are lying!" I exclaimed, "Who would believe you have cute face and cute looks anyways? Maybe me… I mean! Definitely not me!"

"What did you say before?" she asked confused.

"Never mind that," I told her as I began to climb the gated fence, "Are you coming or what?"

She sighed and got onto the fence. "Fine," she said pulling her up an inch at a time, "Just remember that and that I'm a really up kind of person. I'm fed up, mixed up, and messed up because of all your darn actions!"

"I'm sure some of it is Blue, Lilyana, Jordan, and Gold fault as well," I told her as I reached the top of the fence. Sadly, unknown to us, there was a security camera watching us.

* * *

Team Rocket Grunt's View

* * *

"Man," I mumbled to myself watching those two kids crawling over the side, "This isn't good at all! My boss will be so angry!" I had a still photo taken from the camera footage and printed it off.

I grabbed the photo and ran out of the room. As I looked around the halls, I finally ran into my boss coming into the building. "Hey you!" she growled pointing at me, "Get you butt back to your position you were assigned to!"

"Actually," I told her handing the picture, "We have a problem on our hands here. These two kids just crawled over the fence and are heading to Saffron City where our agents are. What is your order?"

I notice she looked really angry as she went over the picture. I also happened to notice she sneered when she saw the boy's face on the picture. She tossed it back to me and said, "Nothing. I'll deal with this problem. It's time for me to seek my revenge and this time no cops will becoming to stop us."

* * *

Author Notice: No battles and different from my preview I mention in the last. But I decided to have this chapter focus on the humor mostly and take a break from the battling.

I happened to have showed part of this chapter from a view of another person other than Red or Green. I might happen to do that on certain points in the story, but most of the time it will be focus on Red or Green's view.

Time for the big event, the Top 5 Stories of the Month! This is the top 5 from the month of September:

1. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

I now looking for any good Silent Hill or Anime Crossover stories this month. So if you happen to know anyone, please contact me and I'll give it a look.

In the next chapter, Red and Green official are in Saffron City and the Team Rocket agent mention in the last chapter will for sure appear in the next chapter! Just hang in there!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 33? (Chapter Title Is being worked out)

Date: 10/3/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Tennisdesi91

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Raykura-Kura

Jarkes

The Dono Trio

Dragon Master Chol

YF2 Green Racer

Michelicious


	33. Saffron City

Chapter 33: Saffron City

* * *

_When Red and Green try to get past the guard to get into Saffron City, they are tossed out of the gatehouse connecting the route and city. After being thrown out, they both run along the metal fence blocking the city from them. They both climb the fence and get into the city. Unknown to them, a Team Rocket agent spotted them on the security camera set up the fence. The agent then reports it to his boss who states that she'll deal with it personally. Now both of the kids have now arrived inside of Saffron City…_

* * *

Day 23: 4:01 pm

* * *

"Talk about your dictator takeover," I said looking around the area of the city we were in, "It kind of reminds me of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade where he and his father end up in the Nazi place. This place kinds of reminds me too much of it." Green nodded in agreement looking around. Flags and banners with the Team Rocket symbol on it all over. There were agents walking around looking all over to see if there was anyone out on the streets besides themselves.

We were in an alley hiding from the agents all around the city. "Well isn't this great," Green mumbled looking around, "How are we suppose to find out where they establish their main base in this city? Even if we do defeat their boss in charge of this takeover, will they even leave?"

"Stop thinking negatively," I told her annoyed, "We just got to figure out a way to get around instead of hiding in the shadows of the city. We need a way to get out there and walk among them without anyone attacking us."

Green looked at me blankly and said, "Wow; that is an interesting statement you just said. It actually made you sound smart for once in your life."

I smiled and said, "Thanks! …Wait a minute! That was an insult! Take that back!" She giggled and then gave me a smirk.

"Come on," she said smirking even more and getting closer in my face, "Can't you take a joke?"

Two long shadows came over us and both of us looked up. Two figures were staring at us. One had long blond hair and dark red eyes and the other had short brown hair with light green eyes. They were both around 14 and the blond was a girl while the brown hair teen was a boy. "Looks like we found us some brats," sneered the blond girl to the boy.

"And I think I found us a way out into the streets without being notice," I said to her, "But we'll need your Butterfree." She instantly knew what I was thinking and grinned.

"What's with the grins?" growled the teenage boy. Both of us just gave him and the girl a big grin as we put my plan into action.

* * *

"Good thing they were our size," I said to Green as I stretched my hand, "I really don't believe they would fall for our disguise if we were wearing something bigger than these clothes." Using Green's Butterfree, we put the Team Rocket agents to sleep and stole their clothes. We changed into our new clothes in different spots and then meet up right near the end of the alley that led onto the street.

"I feel weird wearing this shirt," Green said commenting about her Team Rocket, "I feel so… teenaged."

"Whatever," I told her, "If my brilliant plan goes right. We'll be able to trick these suckers into believing that we are actual Team Rocket agents. They'll never see it coming."

"It's like that time on SVU where Detective Benson disguised himself as a criminal to find out if that guy just released from prison was back doing his old deeds that he was put away for," Green said, "Right?"

"Exactly!" I said to her with a nod, "Now let's get moving!" Both of us walked out onto the streets where all the agents were. None of them seemed to notice us out of everyone. It seemed like we were just another team of agents walking the streets.

"Well," I said to her in a whisper, "So far so good. No one seems to…"

"Hey you two!" an agent said walking in front of us, "I got to ask you something." Both of us jumped in surprised.

"Whoa!" the guy said surprised, "I scare ya? Hard to believe you two became agents, but who really cares anyways? We need more young agents so that we can keep this group going."

"Ah yeah," Green said shaking. I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed tightly to make her stop her shaking so she wouldn't give us away.

"Anyways," the agent continued as if he didn't notice Green shaking, "There has been a meeting called for all the agents in this area. One of the leaders in charge of this takeover wants to meet in the building at the construction site for the new bullet train the city is setting up. But you probably knew that already, right?"

"Yeah!" I said not trying to seem suspicious, "But I forgot where the place is."

"Man," the agent said with annoyed sigh, "You newbie grunts don't have a good sense of direction do ya? Just follow me and I'll take you there. Stupid kids." He started down the sidewalk and both followed him from a distance in case he would jump us or something. You could never be sure if you were undercover.

* * *

We finally came up to the site. A building was being set up, but the construction was most likely halted do to Team Rocket's takeover. We followed the agent into the building. We both looked around the area. We could see the structure and support beams around the area along with a few walls missing in the area. Also, most of the floor was missing and completely dirt covered, must of haven't had the chance to put the floor in yet I guess.

"Just in this room," the agent said leading us into the building farther. He entered first and then we followed slowly into the room.

We both looked around. It was a large room with the floor at least completed. We then both notice something odd about the room. "Hey," Green said looking around, "Where is everyone? I thought this was a meeting."

"Then you were a fool to believe that," said a voice. All of a sudden, there was a low hum and rumble followed by 4 floodlights in the room turning on. All four were plugged into a generator that was causing the sound.

Then we both notice something at the far end. There stood the agent who had led us into the room, but behind him stood someone else. The person walked into the light and it was revealed to us who the person was. It was Team Rocket Agent Domino. "Surprise!" she said with a dark grin.

"I hate surprises," mumbled Green, "Especially ugly surprises like her!" Lucky, she was mumbling so low that Domino didn't hear her, otherwise, she would of most likely attack her with her bare hands.

"Didn't think you would get into our city so easily do ya?" she asked now with a devilish grin that could send a chill up your spine, "Well no of course! This city is filled with our special cameras watching everyone and every motion made by anyone in this city. We knew you two were here as soon as you crossed over that gate. We also knew that you two took out two of our agents and stole their clothing in order to get around unnoticed."

"Darn she's good," I mumbled to Green, "Lets be happy she can't read minds."

"Get to your point of why you are talking to us," Green said to her with a grumble, "I'm getting tired of your droning voice and your speech!"

"Why do I keep getting that response?" mumbled Domino to herself and to both of us, "Anyways, I want to simple things here. First, I want to get rid of the threat here in the city that is threatening our operations here. Second, I want my revenge!"

"Great," I said to myself, "Domino's Revenge…… nope, that isn't as catchy like The Revenge of Sith like I thought it would be. Oh well! It's not like we are making a movie here."

"Pay attention!" she snapped at me and then said to me again in a more calm voice, "Now, both of us still have a score to settle. We didn't finish our match on the St. Anne. We were rudely interrupted by the cops, but now, there is no one around to hear you cry in defeat by me, expect for all of us."

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes, "The chances of you beating me are the same chances of you winning the Superbowl in a wheelchair."

"I actually knew someone who did that once in a college level sport," Domino said thinking and then came back to reality, "But let's just see you win! Go Nidorina!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked her, "Let's see you win! Go for it Gloom!" Both of our Pokemon stared hard at the other one ready to battle each other at the first call of us.

"Nidorina!" she called out, "Attack with Bite!" Her Pokemon jumped at mine, but Gloom dodged the attack easily by stepping to the side out of the attack's range.

"Now attack Nidorina with acid!" I shouted. A purple liquid shot out of Gloom's bulb at splashed Nidorina's face. After the attack finished, she just shook the acid off her face.

"What the?" I said surprised.

"Nidorina is part ground part poison," yawned Domino, "Which means your attack barely worked at all! Come on, let's see some effort here. You are boring me to sleep." She then started to taunt me with snoring noises.

"Wake up Sleeping Ugly," I told her, "And prepare to be amazed and waken! Gloom attack with Absorb!" Gloom glowed an eerie green and Nidorina started to shake.

"Shake that attack off and hit it with a Shadow Ball!" she called out. Nidorina barely rose, but got back up on her feet and growled. A dark-as-night ball appeared between the Pokemon's ears and launched off at Gloom. The ball struck Gloom in the chest and knocked him into the air and flat on his back.

"Can you go on?" I asked to Gloom hoping he be ok, luckily, he jumped back onto his feet and gave me a nod, "Alright! Attack with Bullet Seed!"

Gloom opened his mouth and shot out 10 bullet like seeds striking Nidorina in the face. Each hit caused her to sink lower and lower to the ground until the last one caused her feet to give out completely. "Oh no!" cried Domino horrified, "I can't lose! The boss will be angry with another failed mission! Come on! Get up and attack with Bite!"

Nidorina got back on her feet and charged at Gloom. Gloom jumped out of the way, but Nidorina got him on the leg with a bite attack. She bit down hard on Gloom freezing him in place. "Gloom attack with Stun Spore!"

A yellow haze sprayed out of Gloom and engulfed Nidorina on each side. The Pokemon soon froze up and became like a living statue. "Darn it!" Domino pouted returning her Pokemon and making a face, "I can't lose this! Go for it Hypno!"

"Her Pokemon evolved since last time I saw her," I thought to myself, "But no matter! I'll still cream her none the…" Then I notice Gloom's leg was horribly injury making Gloom unable to move. I knew that couldn't help me so I returned my Pokemon.

"Ok," I said to her, "That came down to a tie then, but I'll still mop the floor with you with my next Pokemon."

"Oh!" she said sarcastically making a face, "OMG! What could a little guy like you have that can beat my Pokemon? Could it be a Weedle? Ha! Let's see you try it!"

"Could you hurry up and beat her?" sighed Green, "I'm getting tried of hearing her annoy voice and seeing her ugly disposition. She is too much of a sight for sore eyes and my eyes are killing me now."

"Look who is talking!" Domino said pointing at her, "You are sure no beauty queen yourself! By the time you're my age, you'll be like that girl from the book Carrie! A loser and a freak!"

"Ah!" Green said raising a finger, "I would be a loser, but I would be a cool loser with a psychokinetic powers that would blow your mind! You better watch out then!"

"Could ya hurry it up?" said the agent looking at his watch, "My shift is about to end and I don't want to start working overtime now."

"Too bad!" Domino sneered at him, "You are now working the nightshift! Get used to it!"

"Hello!" I shouted at her trying to get her to focus on the situation in front of her, "Back to the battle here! Now I'll be using one of my newest Pokemon to battle you! Go for it Haunter!"

"Ah darn it!" Domino said looking at my Pokemon a Psychic type against a ghost type here isn't a real good match up here."

"It isn't?" I asked surprised, "Alright! I have the advantage now! Thanks for telling me!"

"Darn it again!" she grumbled, "I should keep my big fat mouth shut. Too many brats keeping listening to me talking and actually find out it works for their advantage!"

"Attack Hypno with a Shadow Punch!" I shouted. A dark aroma started to come off of Haunter's right hand that had now formed a fist. He then rammed Hypno across the right cheek sending him into a twirl.

"Stop spinning around and around and around…" Domino said watching Hypno spinning around, "I got to stop watching… I'm feeling sick…"

"Me too," Green said holding her stomach. She then threw up behind me making me feel sick as well.

"Hypno…" Domino said groaning watching her Pokemon spin more and making her more sick, "Attack… attack…" She then collapsed followed by her Pokemon.

"I guess this is our time to escape!" I said to Green returning my Pokemon, "Let's move it!" Both of us started to run out of the room with the agent following us. Fortunately for us, he slipped on Green's vomit and fell back onto his back knocking himself out.

"Thanks for mopping that up for us!" Green shouted as she looked back at the man on the ground.

* * *

"Ok," I said to Green once we were outside the building, "What now? We still need to find a way to get Team Rocket out of this city for good!"

"We could shout out that the Black Plague as enter into the city by an army of Rattatas!" Green said excitedly, "That could work for us, right?"

"This isn't the Dark Ages," I said slapping my face and sliding my hand down it, "We just can't assume that they'll believe us! They are not idiots like most of the people in horror movies!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, that was my best plan. Let's hear you brilliant plan! Oh, that's right! You don't even have one! You suck as being the leader and because of that, I'm kicking you out and declaring myself the leader!"

"I don't suck!" I shouted at her angrily, "And you can't declare yourself the leader and shove me out of the way like trash! That's mutiny!" As both of us argued, we didn't notice the people sneaking up on us.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update. You know the usual things, school, homework, my life, video games, and that sort of stuff. I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter.

Well, today got my magazine I order, Game Informer and they had the review of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team for the Nintendo DS. I thought I share what they said, but you might wish I didn't after hearing they gave it a 3 out of 10! It's replay value is low, the sound is annoying, the concept is dumb, and it get really repetitive according to the magazine. You fans of the Pokemon series might want to steer clear of this game.

In the next chapter, Red and Green discover the people living in the city and are willing to help them clear Team Rocket out of town. But first, they must get to the boss of the operation in Silph Co. Tower.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 34???? (Thinking of a title)

Date: 10/14/06

Reviewers: Michelicious

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Katie Legends

Dragon Master Cohl


	34. Silph Co

Chapter 34: Silph Co.

**

* * *

**_Once inside Saffron City, Red and Green discover the whole city is completely under the control of Team Rocket. In order to get around, both of the heroes knock out two agents and steal their clothes. Once they were in disguise, an agent approached them and asked them to follow him._

_They follow him to a construction only to be surprised by Domino. She plans on beating Red, but she ends up collapsing due to dizziness. Both of the kids escape, but end up being approached by a bunch of people unknown to them…_

* * *

Day 23: 6:08 pm Green's View

* * *

"Oh my head!" I mumbled slowly beginning to open my eyes, "I feel like I was hit by a truck! Who was driving that anyways?" I looked around the area. A bunch of people had surrounded Red and me. 

I tried to reach for one of my Pokeball's but I couldn't move my arms. That's why I realized they had tied us up! Both Red and me were tied together, back to back. "Well this is awkward and bad for us," I told him.

"Gee," he said sarcastically, "What makes you think that? Does the people with surrounding us with the mean looks or is it the fact that we are tied together?"

"Ah shut up," I mumbled and then I asked the people around, "So why did you bring us here? Is it for some meet and greet?"

"Nope," said a bald muscular guy, "This is for some pay back you people brought on our city."

"So," Red said, "I guess holding hands and singing kombaya or something like that is out of the question right?" The man gave Red a dark look.

"You Team Rocket agents disgust us!" a lady sneered at us, "You attack are our home and take it over all in the name of evil! It's time for you two to pay!"

"You don't want me!" Red said quickly, "You can have her! She is the real evil one out of us!" That's when I clunk him in the back of his head with my head.

"SEE?" he yelled, "Take her!"

"Wait a minute," I said interrupting that idiot, "We are not Team Rocket members! We merely stole some of their clothes so we could get around unnoticed by any of the agents."

"You are making us sound bad," he whispered in my ear to me.

"Shut up!" I whispered back and then continued talking to the people, "Anyways, our hope here to find a way to get Team Rocket out of this city. Now, if you'll please let us go, we'll continue our plan!"

The people looked blankly at us and then at themselves. They all then burst into laughter. "Why did I have this strange feeling they were going to do that?" I sighed, "It must be my women's intuition I guess."

"You're a girl," Red said to me.

"Then it must be my little girl's intuition then!" I declared.

"Why should we believe you two little brats anyways?" another man said, "You two could have made up that bu…"

"Quiet!" said someone walking into the front of the pack of people, "These young ones have given us no reason not to trust them besides wearing those clothes of the enemy." The person was tall and very muscular. He had ragged black hair and green eyes. He looked like a black belt master.

"I am sorry for the mistreatment this people have brought upon you two," he said untying us, "My name is Master Koichi. I'm the black belt master from the Saffron City Fighting Dojo."

"My name is Red Fire," Red said to him getting to his feet followed by me, "This would be Green Leaf. We are from Pallet Town."

"Don't call me that!" I said to him as I elbowed him hard in the stomach and then I turned to Koichi, "Please just call me Green ok?"

"Hey!" someone said in the background, "Now I recognized her! She was that girl for a while back that appeared on the news channel and said we were all being brainwashed!" There was some mumbles in agreement. I blushed embarrassedly; I hoped that people forgot that.

"That's her!" Red said speaking up, "The one and only crazy girl to give get on the Five O'clock news!" I then stomped him on the foot.

"You two must be traveling together!" Koichi said interested in both of us, "You two must be a young couple then!"

"HECK NO!" both of us shouted. Some people laughed and said we were both blushing in response to that question.

"Anyways," I said trying to change the subject, "Do any of you know where the boss of this invasion might be? We want to beat him in battle so he'll leave this place."

"Well," said a woman in the background scratching her head, "Most of Team Rocket's presence is seen around the Silph Company. That's where they invention new types of machines for all different reasons."

"Perhaps they are after something there?" said someone to another, "I heard Silph was close to invention something that could create a new revolution for Pokemon trainers everywhere."

"So maybe we should head there?" Red asked me.

"Gee," I said sarcastically, "What ever gave you that idea?" He gave me a dark look in annoyance.

"Well," Koichi said to us, "If you are heading there. Please follow us and we'll take you as close as we can to the building without being seen."

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked him and everyone else, "We could use all the help we can!"

"Don't worry," he said to us, "There are a few of us on the inside already working to get rid of Team Rocket, plus there was another kid like you two who also went inside. You won't be alone."

"I'm not too sure about this," Red whispered to me, "This could be tougher then we could think!"

"Don't you dare wimp out on me now!" I told him, "We are doing this!" I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him behind me as I followed Koichi and everyone to the building.

* * *

"Thanks for taking us this far," I said to everyone as I adjusted my Team Rocket cap, "We'll try our best. But won't you…" As I spoke that line, I blinked and they were all gone. 

"WIMPS!" I shouted at them where they were. Red rolled his eyes and I then stuck my tongue out at him.

Both of us walked towards the building and looked at it. It was at least 11 stories tall and had glass outer layering around it. We walked in and looked around. There were two large fountains in the center of the room. In the bottom right corner there was a bunch of plants along the walls. There were three glass tables with two chairs at each one and 8 sofas on the left side of the room put up against each other. "There is no one here!" I said to Red surprised, "This seems a little too easy if you catch my drift here."

"The easier the better!" he explained and the pointed to the wall in front of us, "Take a look at that! An elevator and a staircase."

"Brilliant observation Watson!" I said rolling my eyes, "And over there is a bunch of sofas and there are some fountains too!"

"Oh shut it," he mumbled, "Would you rather walk or ride our way to the top of this building?"

"Why should we go to the top anyways?" I asked him.

"If you would look at the sign next to the elevator," he said pointing it out as he ran over to it, "It states the top floor is the company's boss' private office! I bet you anything that is where we'll find the Team Rocket member in charge of this operation. After all, the high member in charge most likely wants the best office. Haven't you seen any of those kinds of movies before?"

"Don't criticize my movie knowledge!" I told him coming over to him, "I know way more then you any day of the week!"

"Just trust me on this!" he said, "I'm willing to bet anything that I'm right about this fact!"

"If you are willing to bet…" I said smiling, "Bet your hat! I want it! I'll bet my one of my favorite sodas I have with me."

"Yeah right," he said rolling his eyes and pressing the button for the elevator to come down, "Let's just check this out!" I followed him into the elevator and watched the doors close behind us once we were in.

He pressed the button for the eleventh floor and I felt the elevator going up. After a few moments, the elevator jerked to a stop knocking us to our feet. "What the?" Red asked and then he said to me, "I blame you!"

"Why are you blaming me?" I said to him angrily.

"Everything goes wrong around you!" he stated. I was about to argue with him about that, when the doors began to open in front of us. Once they were opened completely we saw that 4 Team Rocket agents were in door way.

"I haven't seen you two before," one of them said, "The boss was right! These two aren't Team Rocket agents. They can't be. They are way two young!"

"But so is the boss," another one of them added.

"Shh!" the third one said, "He might hear you! He doesn't like the fact that he is very young and that no one really takes him seriously."

"Oh yeah?" said someone over the loudspeaker, "We'll see about that! Bring those two little babies to me right now! I'll set them straight!" That wasn't a good sign.

Two agents grabbed us by our arms and dragged us away to meet this boss guy. I thought to myself, "_Well this would be the quickest way to find the boss around here. Those clowns will take us right to him!_"

After a few minutes, we were tossed into a room and the door behind us slammed tightly. The wall in front of us was filled with TV screens and in front of them was a control panel and a person in a chair. The person got out of his chair and turned to face us. There was Team Rocket agent Brandon staring back at us with a smirk.

"Well isn't it not a pleasure to see you two jerks trying to screw up Team Rocket's plans once again," he said, "I heard about what you two stopping our plans at the Pokemon Tower and getting Tim arrested. I also heard you two made us abandon our HQ at Celadon City."

"You heard that?" I said to Red with a smile, "We're famous! This is for sure going to give us street credit."

"Whatever that means," Red answered back.

"Focus here!" Brandon growled, "I brought you two here to make sure you two clowns don't try to wreck our plans!"

"I thought it was those rude agents that brought us in this room?" I said thinking out loud, "What about you Red?"

"Shut it!" Brandon interrupted me and made a fist at me, "I'm here to crush you two! I'll first start with you!"

"Ok," I said shrugging my shoulder, "Ready for another shameful defeat?"

"Not a single chance!" he said pulling out a Pokeball and releasing his Pokemon, "Go for it Graveler!"

"A rock and ground type, eh?" I said to him raising an eyebrow, "Ok then! Go for it Ivysaur! Attack with Vine Whip!"

"Use rollout!" Brandon commanded. Graveler started to change into a ball form and that shot off at Ivysaur. The vines hit Graveler, but didn't seem to stop him at all. In fact, they collided and bounced off.

Graveler then collided into Ivysaur throwing into the air and hard on her back. "Get back on your back!" I called out, "And then use Razor Leaf!"

Bulb got back on to her feet and shot off 6 leaves at Graveler. "Use Defense Curl!" Brandon commanded. Graveler began to form back into a ball, but this time with a slick surface. The leaves then collided into Graveler but bounced off.

"Oh come on!" I said angrily, "What's with this…"

"Watch it Green!" Red called out to him, "Remember this is a kids' story!"

"Thank you for the reminder," I said rolling my eyes again and then I said to Bulb, "Attack with this time with Bullet Seed! That should break through his defense!" Ivysaur opened her mouth a 6 seeds shot off at Graveler. The first three didn't seem to do anything, but the last third seemed to left a mark on Graveler because he toppled over onto his back.

"Quick!" Brandon said, "Use your Rollout again!" Graveler then charged back at Ivysaur, but this time I was prepared.

"Use your Sludge Bomb!" I called out. The sludge stuck Graveler in the body and sent him off course into the wall.

"That always works like a charm!" I said happily.

"But that's my move I invented!" Red yelled at me, "You have no right to steal it from me! You suck!"

"Like I keep on telling you!" I said to him with a mischievous smirk, "You got to copyright things before the better trainers like me come along and claim it was my idea!"

"You are so not better than me!" Red shouted.

"FOCUS!" shouted Brandon grabbing my attention away from Red, "We are in the middle of a battle here and I'm not done yet! Graveler! Use your Magnitude on that plant disaster!" The whole room began to shake and cracks in the walls began to form.

"You idiot!" I shouted at him, "This building can't stand this pressure! You are going to bring down the whole building on all of us!"

He looked blankly at me and mumbled, "Ah, darn it!" The floor below him and Graveler began to crack as well. Then the floor shattered taking Graveler and Brandon down with him. Before he vanished, Brandon threw his hands into the air and tossed something that landed at my feet.

I picked it up and looked at it. It was some kind of key. I read, Floor 9. Room Four. "_I wonder what this is for?_" I thought to myself looking it over, "_Better check this out!_"

"Where they go?" Red said running over to the hole and looking down it, "I can't see them anymore!" I looked down myself and saw nothing. Maybe it was because it was dark or because of the dust, but I sure didn't want to stay. The agents around here are already most likely checking out the crash. If they see us, we could be in big trouble.

"Come on!" I said grabbing Red by the arm and dragging him away from the hole, "Let's get out of here before we get anymore trouble!"

"Like we could get into any trouble?" he said, "But where are we going anyways?"

"To find out where this key will led us to," I said to him as I dragged him along, "Brandon dropped this, so this thing must be important for one reason or the other. Right?" How was I suppose to know it would led Red into another battle with…

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the grammar or spelling mistakes for this chapter if there was some. I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible for you all to enjoy. I hoped you enjoyed it. 

To response to Oathkeeper's review, I feel ya. It is interesting game, but please don't use that kind of language in reviews for this story. This is a kid story.

With Halloween almost here, I wrote three one-shot stories just for the occasion. Unfortunately, if you are younger than 13, you might want to steer clear of Dark Writing and Mine Forever due to being Rated T for Teens. You'll also want to avoid The Darkness unless you are 16 or higher. But if you want to read something scary of mine for Halloween, I suggest She's Back.

In the next chapter, Red and Green run into Blue once again. This time, Blue wants no interrupts to stop him from battling against Red.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 35: Red Vs. Blue: Rivals Square Off Part 3 

Date: 10/29/06

Reviewers: Oathkeeper

AshK

Katie Legends

Michelicious

Mullenium Master

Dragon Master Cohl

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Raykura-Kura

YankeeFan2


	35. Red Vs Blue: Rivals Square Off Part 3

Chapter 35: Red Vs. Blue: Rivals Square Off Part 3

* * *

_Red and Green are awaken to discover they have been tied up by a group of freedom fighters who are trying to stop Team Rocket. After explaining to the people, they release Red and Green and show them to Silph Co. where Team Rocket's presence is the highest. As soon as they are there, everyone abandons Red and Green in a hurry._

_Both kids head inside and up to the Top Floor on the elevator. They are interrupted along the way by agents and brought before one of the leaders in the invasion, Brandon. Green battles him again, but the battle is cut short when the floor below Brandon and his Pokemon collapses after a move. Green also discovers a key card that could led to somewhere important. They have now reached the 9th floor and are about to try the card for the 15th time…_

* * *

Day 23: 7:07 pm Red's View

* * *

"Come on!" I yawned at her, "What makes you think this key will open this door? This would be are fifteenth try at a door now and I'm getting sick of it." It was true, we tried it fifteen times and it was getting very repetitive. But you know Green, she'll never stop until she gets what she is trying to do accomplish.

"Oh be quiet," she said shushing me as she slid the card down the card reader, "This might be the one! Just try to keep an open mind here ok?"

"Forget this!" I told her, "What makes you think this one will be the one anyways? I say we forget this and…" All of a sudden, a light at the top of the door flashed on and door slid open. Green turned around and smile at me.

"Oh you shut up," I grumbled, "Don't you dare boast about this!" She then stuck her tongue out at me and walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes and then I heard her say, "OH MY DOG! IT'S YOU!"

"What's going on?!" I asked running in worried, "Who is it Green?!"

"It's my love!" she said in her love trance voice referring to who was in front of her, "It's Blue!" I fell over and yelled in frustration. Why does she do that? She is so annoying!

"You know," Blue said to her as he lend on the wall, "You made a spelling mistake. It's God not Dog."

"I'm just trying to cut back on swearing," she sighed happily, "But now that I'm with you, let's do something together? What do you think chee-chee?"

"What the heck did you just say?" I said gagging, "Did you just call him chee-chee? What are you doing? Try to make us sick or something? That was disgusting!"

"Go soak your head or something," she said to me with a sigh and then to Blue, "Oh! You are such a hunk!" I gagged again; she was for sure now trying to make me sick!

"Well according to this," Blue said walking over to us and handing Green a magazine, "This magazine took a poll on which of the newest trainers was the cuteness. Apparently, I won by a lot of girls voting for me."

"I knew you could do it," Green sighed.

"You didn't even know they had a poll!" I told her, and then I realized something, "Wait a minute, where do I stand in this contest."

"You're dead last," Blue said to me. I then screamed in frustration. He seemed to be better than me at everything! It was really beginning to get under my skin.

"Anyways," Blue said, "Sorry about interrupting your, uh, angry scream, but why are you two wearing Team Rocket uniforms anyways and how did you get up here?"

"First of all!" I said, "The real question here is how did you get up here anyways?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he said, "So now answer my question."

"Never!" I told him, and then Green went along and ruined it for me. You see, whenever Blue asks a question, Green always seems to try to answer. Even with a lot of people protesting to her not to.

"We stole the clothes from two Team Rockets," Green sighed happily once again, "And then we broke in here and got this card key from Brandon. We been trying to use the key to open any door and I finally got it to open for this door."

"Will you shut up?" I told her, "I wanted him to never know how we did it!"

"I repeat myself," she said to me, "Go soak your head!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Blue, "I want to know why and how you got here! I want to know the truth!"

"You can't handle the truth!" he said to me sticking his tongue out. I charged at him, but Green snapped out of her trance and grabbed my shirt, halting my charge.

"But if you must know," Blue said to us, "I came here to beat Team Rocket myself. But I saw you two sneak in here from one of the windows on this floor. So I have been waiting for you two to show up. I want to continue the battle where we left off Red."

"So," I said raising my eye brow, "You want a real rematch? You got it! Let's make this more interesting, if I win, you get lost! But if you win, we'll leave and let you be the hero here. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," Blue said nodding his head, "We'll battle with only one Pokemon, this way we'll have more left over in order to battle the leader in charge of this takeover."

"Fine," I said nodding my head, "Bring it!"

"Oh I'll bring it alright!" Blue said nodding his head and releasing his Pokemon, "Go for it Alakazam!"

"So that Kadabra of your evolved I see," I said raising my eyebrow, "But that won't help you out in this fight! Go for it Haunter!"

"This seems like an awful match up if you think about it," Blue said looking at my Pokemon, "But in this case, nope. Alakazam! Use your Psybeam!"

The attack came in the form of a multicolor beam as always, only a bit brighter. The beam shot off and struck Haunter hard in the, umm, chest area, I think. Haunter was thrown against the wall at the powerful beam attack. "HUH?" I asked shocked, "What happened?"

"It's true that your Haunter would have the advantage over my Alakazam here," Blue said, "But your Haunter is also Poison type which is weak against Psychic types like mine. Any normal person would know that."

"Yeah," Green said nodding and back in her love trance, "Any normal person would know that, but since you don't… I guess that makes you an idiot."

"Back my up here!" I yelled at her.

"Who are you anyways?" she asked. I groaned at that remark. She can be so hard to be friends with. How do I do it? You have to get use to her… it'll take a long time.

"Back on the match," I said focusing back on the Pokemon in front of me and watching Haunter getting back into the arena, "Haunter! Attack with Shadow Ball!" The dark ball shot out and struck Alakazam hard in the chest throwing him into the wall.

"I say that move just then pretty much just even the playing field for both of us," I said to him with a smirk, "But now to tip it into my favor… Haunter attack with Shadow Punch!" Haunter wound up his fist and shot it off at Alakazam's face.

"Teleport!" Blue shouted. Alakazam vanished from his spot barely missing the move and popped back into view only a few inches from where he was before.

"That's not fair!" I said.

"That's awesome!" Green giggled.

"That's the way it should be," Blue said, "Now Alakazam, attack with your own Shadow Ball!" A similar ball appeared and shot off at Haunter.

"Counter that with your own Shadow Ball!" I shouted quickly. Haunter quickly released another shadow at Alakazam's ball. Both collided and vaporized into blue sparks on contact.

"Oh!" Green said, "Pretty lights!"

"Now attack with another Shadow Punch!" I said quickly.

"Disable!" Blue shouted. Alakazam's eyes glow purple and all of sudden, Haunter's fist did so as well. A few seconds later, Haunter tries to launch his fist at Blue's Pokemon, but it freezes as soon as it begins to move.

"Now you can't attack me with that move," Blue said, "Now attack Haunter with another Psybeam!" Another light beam fired at my Pokemon, but luckily he got out of the way fast enough.

"Now strike back with Lick!" I shouted. Haunter floated over to Alakazam and licked him hard against the face. Alakazam started to twitch after the attack, but that's all it could do since he was now paralyze.

"Now time for a finishing strike!" I said.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Blue running in front of his Pokemon now holding a small spray can, "Hold that thought. I'll be using this right now." He sprayed his Pokemon and all of a sudden, he could move.

"Darn it!" I muttered, "He had a Paralyze Heal!"

"Now use Recover!" Blue said with a grin. His Pokemon then glowed blinding light. Then soon the light dimmed and his Pokemon looked better. In fact, all the bruises were gone and he looked more pumped.

"This really isn't fair anymore!" I stated angrily at me.

"Sure it is," Blue shrugged, "My Pokemon just happens to know Disable, Recover, and Teleport. You just got to live the fact that my Pokemon is better than yours, despite the type advantage your Pokemon has."

"You are starting to get really annoying," I growled at him, "That's it! I'm going to beat you hands down now! Prepare to be amazed!"

"Like that would ever happened," giggled Green. Sometimes I really can't stand her at all and that was a perfect example of why.

"Use Hypnosis!" I called out. Haunter's eyes glowed bright blue and Alakazam's eyes widen. Then his eyelids seemed to drop slowly and then they completely closed. Alakazam then fell backwards and was now out cold.

"Now that wasn't fair!" Blue stated angrily.

"Too bad," I said to him with a big grin, "So sad. Now Haunter finish this with Dream Eater!" Haunter floated over to Alakazam and then put his hands above Alakazam's head. A bright light seemed to come off of his head and then went straight up into Haunter's hands.

"NO!" screamed Green horrified, "I can't let my precious Blue lose! I must help!" Green then charged at me and stole my backpack I had at my feet. How did I smuggle my backpack in here without any Team Rocket agent noticing? That's my secret.

Green reached into it and pulled out the Poke Flute I got from Mr. Fuji. She started to play the flute. Beats me how she knows how to play it, but she sure can play it! That's when Alakazam woke up and Haunter's attack stopped working.

"Now's my prefect chance!" Blue said grinning, "Alakazam use your Psybeam!" The attack hit directly on the mark. After all, the attack with pretty close up. Haunter was thrown upwards and into the ceiling.

Haunter then fell back onto the floor defeated. "Darn it!" I yelled returning my Pokemon, "Why me?"

"Looks like I win again," Blue grinned returning his Pokemon as well, "So it looks like I'm moving on. But you can stick around to watch me become the hero!"

"Yes I will!" Green giggled, "I will follow you to the ends of the Earth." I rolled my eyes and groaned again. Some friend she is huh?

"I heard someone scream," said a Team Rocket agent poking his head into the room, "What's going on around here?" None of us answered, but just then I had a perfect idea. It would work as the perfect get back at Blue.

"I'll tell you what happened!" I told the agent, "I found the intruder! This kid is trying to stop our plans! We need backup right now!"

"Right!" the agent said getting the radio from his pocket, "Attention all Team Rocket agents! I found the intruder! He's up here on the 9th floor!" I used this time to grab Green and escape into the next room on the other side of the room.

"You can't do this me!" Blue growled making a fist at me, "I beat you and you just can't go back on your word!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I closed the door behind me and Green. I then locked it so Blue wouldn't be able to follow.

"Whoa," Green said woozily looking around, "Where are we? I just opened this door with the key card and enter it. Then I blacked out! What happened to me?" I looked at her, should I tell her the truth? Heck no! I'll lie my pants off here.

"Nothing important happened," I told her as I led her away from the door, "You just seemed to faint and you fell over." She looked like she didn't believe me, but she went allow with it and we continued down the hall. Who knew where it would lead us at that moment?

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. It's been a while since I updated and I wanted to get this out as fast as possible for all of you to enjoy.

It's time to announce something important! It's the Top 5 Stories of the Month! These are following October winners:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Minds Within A Mind By: BigFics2

Also, be sure to check out my profile on Friday, I'll have released a new one-shot! It's been one year since I joined the website so I'll celebrate with a Paper Mario one-shot!

In the next chapter… you know; I'll just leave that a secret. Maybe they'll find Giovanni or battle another Team Rocket agent. It will be my little secret until then.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 36

Date: 11/15/06

Reviewers: Jarkes

Katie Legends

Dragon Master Cohl

Raykura-Kura

nethernity

Angstic Articuno

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Michelicious

WildTotodile


	36. Red Vs Giovanni

Chapter 36: Red Vs. Giovanni

* * *

_Red and Green proceed to explore the Silph Co. trying to find out what the key card Green got from Brandon can be used for. Green tries the card on one of the doors on the 9th floor and discovered it worked opening the door in front of them. Green goes into the room and screams. Red rushes in, but discovers Green just screamed in happiness upon seeing Blue in the room._

_Blue then uses this time to challenge Red to a rematch. Blue fights with his Alakazam and Red uses his Haunter. In a close battle and with Green's help, Blue defeats Red's Haunter. After the battle, a Team Rocket agent enters the room and Red uses this to his advantage since he is still wearing a Team Rocket uniform. He tricks the agent into believing Blue is the intruder. Red then takes off with Green into another room and locks it so Blue won't be able to follow them. Now both Green and Red are now wandering around the building lost…_

* * *

Day 23: 7:37pm Red's View

* * *

"Where are we?" Green asked again, "I'm bored! I hate walking! Are we there yet? Where do you think are? This is very boring! I'm annoyed!" So was I. Listening to her mope, groan, and ask stupid questions really make me feel like I should knock a tooth lose from her. Then again, that would make her cry and I would never hear the end of it.

So I decided on something else before I snap. "GREEN!" I shouted at her, "Shut your mouth! You are driving me insane! Stop it before I throttle you!"

Green blankly looked at me and smiled. "Oooo!" she said, "That sure is a big threat for such a small person like you!"

That really ticked me off. "Why you little…!" I said reaching for her. She held up of her finger and swayed it back and forth which stopped me.

"That statement belongs to Homer Simpson," Green said, "It's copyrighted by 20th century Fox and it isn't allow to be said without permission of Fox or anyone related to Fox."

"What are you?" I asked annoyed, "Are you sort of a spokesperson for Fox or something?"

"Not really," she said, "But don't you remember? I was in a commercial for the Fox network broadcast promoting the return of Family Guy. Gee… don't you watch TV anymore?"

"You be quiet," I said switching my tongue out at her, "Plus, take back what you said about my height! I am not short!" She led back and let out a huge giggle, or maybe it was hyena laugh? She really was getting on my nerves.

"You are short!" she said to me, "You are shorter than me and that is saying something. Are boys supposed to be taller than girls? You are pathetic!" The only then that kept me from charging at her was that she was my friend (even though it was extremely hard to be friends with her) and I had a conscious.

On the other hand, my brain was saying punch her and my conscious was saying, heck with the brain, treat her as you should treat others. It was getting really confusing to follow. I finally said to her, "Just shut up and let's keep moving!" She gave a big smile and we both kept on walking.

* * *

After a while, we came across a strange glowing square tile that sent a light from the floor and to the ceiling. Both of us looked at it and at each other. "This is very strange," Green said looking at it, "What do you suppose it is?"

"It reminds me of Star Trek," I said to her, "You know, those people would say beam me up and a light tube would surround them and send them back abroad the ship?"

"Yeah," Green said looking at it, "I suppose that is what it looks like. But who is to say anyways?"

"Do you think it is safe?" I asked her. I then heard her snicker. I turned away just in time for her to shove me into the light.

"Let's find out!" she said, "You first!" She vanished and everything around me turned to white. It felt like I was on a roller coaster as I was shoved forward, left, right, and all over the place.

I soon crashed onto the floor hard. I groaned and looked up. I was now in a different hallway then before. There was a door cracked opened and a light coming out of it. "_What the?_" I thought to myself.

I flipped over onto my back and sat up. Just as I did, Green came flying out of the light beam and at me. She crashed onto me and I fell flat back onto my back. Both of us realized the position we were just in. Both of our lips were only two inches away from each other.

Green gasped and threw herself onto the floor next to me. "That would have been so horrible!" she whined, "I would of wasted my very first kiss on you! I want it to be with someone very special!"

"Like Blue?" I said rolling my eyes.

She frowned and said, "And I guess you probably want yours to be with Lilyana right?" I froze a bit, that was none of her beeswax.

"That is none if your business!" I said.

She smiled and said, "Oh come on! I heard what you say in your sleep you want to kiss Lilyana!" I was full of rage then. Ok, I suppose she was right. I did dream about kissing Lilyana, it must have slipped out. BUT SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!

So, I came up with something really sinister to even the playfield. "Oh yeah?" I asked her, "You are not any better than me. You talk in your sleep. I remember it clearly; you said kiss me hard Blue and Red!" Her jaw dropped. It this was a cartoon, it probably would have hit the floor. That would have been so cool!

"That…" she stuttered, "Is… So… Not… COOL! You big dirty liar! You take that back! I did not say that about you! You stupid little… kid!"

"So are you," I said to her with a huge smirk.

"But I'm more mature than you!" she said, "Girls are so far more mature than boys! It is a scientific fact!"

"Prove it!" I told her.

She gave me a smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. I looked over and my jaw dropped. "You are right!" I said shocked, "This is a perfect and new scientific law! How did you get this?"

"My uncle is a scientist," Green smiled and then nodded at the door, "But back on the situation we are in here. What do you think is behind that door?"

I looked at it raised my eyebrow. "Let's take a look," I said, "It looks interesting."

She nodded and we walked towards the door. There was some voice on the other side of it and we listen in. I also took a peak through the crack in the doorway. It was Domino, Brandon, Blue who was in handcuffs, and this older couple. But that wasn't it. Behind a desk was Giovanni from the Team Rocket HQ under the Celadon Game Corner.

"What do you mean we got the wrong intruder?" Giovanni growled at Brandon and Domino, "This boy looks like an intruder." Judging from my view, Brandon's knuckles were tightening and Domino's left hand was shaking.

"I mean this is an intruder," Brandon said rubbing his head, "But there are more than just this punk sir. I ran into these two kids called Green and Red before. They are the ones who actually beat me."

"Humph," Giovanni frowned leaning back in his chair and then putting his feet up on the desk, "I think I remember these little freaks… I remember the name Red, but Green is completely different to me."

"Oh sure," Green grumbled in my ear, "Sure he remembers _you!_ We doesn't he remember me?! I beat him! What makes you so special anyways?" I rolled my eyes and kept on listening.

"Well!" Giovanni yelled at Brandon and Domino, "What are you two waiting for?! Those two brats are still somewhere in this building! I want you to find those pests and get rid of them!"

"What about this kid?" Domino motioned at Blue, "We should we do with him!"

"Please don't hurt him!" said the older lady to Giovanni, "He's just a boy."

"Shut up!" he growled at her, "You are lucky I didn't lock you and your husband away like all the employees. Don't press your luck or you'll regret it!" The lady clutched her husband tightly after that remark.

"I can't let them hurt my Bluey!" Green whined. Bluey? What the heck is up with that? Why is she so in love with this guy? He's a big jerk and she can't realize it! One day that'll probably kill us I bet.

"Fine," I said to her, "Let's help Blue. He's not going to get out of this easily anyways." Both of us burst into the room making everyone jumped. They all turned and focus their attention at us.

The older couple had a worried look on their face. Blue frowned when he realized that it was me. It probably hasn't gotten over what happened. Domino and Brandon were both cocking their eyebrows and gripping their fists tightly. Giovanni was filled with rage. He for sure knew who we were.

"It's you two!" he said pointing at us, "It's Red and… umm… and the other one."

"It's Green!!!" she shouted frustrated, "What is so darn hard about remember my name! It's Green! As in the stupid color! What is so hard?!"

"Enough with your issues!" I told her, "You are making us look worse than what we should we look like!"

"That is true," Giovanni hissed, "Looks like you two are back once again. I suppose you are here to stop me and my team once again?"

"Wow!" Green said, "He's good! I guess we don't give villains enough credit on their intelligence level. Then again, they don't seem to learn the first time after getting their butts handed to them by the heroes. Pardon my language."

"You are not sophisticated enough to be pardon," I told her. She then stuck out her tongue at me then.

"Focus here!" Giovanni said standing up and roaring at us, "You two got me on an off day, but I'm feeling better and good now. This time, I'll wreck you two and stop your plans!"

"Yeah right!" Green said, "I beat you once before and now I'll beat you again! Prepare to be defeated by Keen Green!"

"That's a stupid nickname for you," Domino commented, "Where the heck did you come up with that?"

"Give me some credit here!" she said, "I had to come up with a cool catch phrase and I only had like 3 minutes! From the door to here is more correct!"

"Keen Green?" I said raising my eyebrow, "More like Mean Green." She then turned to face me and kicked me in the shin.

"Pay attention here!" Giovanni yelled at Green, "I do not want to challenge you! I want to challenge your friend Red."

"Red?" Blue asked surprised and then he said glumly, "Well, we are now officially doomed. Just send me to my end; it'll save me the trouble of watching his horrid defeat." Green nodded and I frowned. She was beginning to really tick me off.

"Where's your confidence in me here?" I asked her and Blue, "I have a chance. Don't I?" Both of them turned away and didn't face me. They were on my side, but they gave up on me without even trying to at least assume that I might have a chance at winning!

"Now to prepare the field!" Giovanni said stepping away from the desk. He punched a button on the wall and the whole room began to shake. The desk, chairs, and other items in the room sunk into the floor and vanished. After that, the ceiling opened up revealing the night sky. The floor began to push upwards towards the sky.

* * *

I took another look around the new area we were all standing in. We were in the dark off night and on top of the roof. I looked out into the city. Lights from the buildings made the ground floor glow. Wow was the only word Green or me could say after seeing where we were now.

Then a bunch of floodlights lit up the field we were on. It was a plain old battlefield that the Indigo League uses. But why did this company have a battlefield on top of their roof? I found out later that is where the company tests out their products that are made to use in a Pokemon field.

"Enough with oos and ahs!" Giovanni said to me, "Let's see what you got kid! Go Rhyhorn!" He tossed out a Pokeball and revealed the Pokemon he used against Green last time. I knew his Pokemon knew Ice Beam, so this could prove to be a difficult fight if I don't defeat his Pokemon quickly.

"So if you use that," I said to him releasing my Pokemon, "I'll use my Haunter!"

Blue gave me a weird look. "I thought I defeated Pokemon earlier," he said, "Shouldn't it be knocked out?"

"I healed it alright?" I told him, "I used a Full Revive I got earlier from Celadon City alright? Enough with the logic! Haunter! Attack Rhyhorn with Shadow Ball!"

"Counter that with Rock Blast!" Giovanni shouted. A large rock seemed to form from out of nowhere in the middle of Rhyhorn's open jaw. The rock then shot and rammed together with Haunter's Shadow Ball. Both exploded after hitting sending pieces of rock flying off in all directions.

Then another rock shot off again and collided with Haunter. The rock then burst into more debris sending more out in different directions. That rock followed up with another rock blast, but at least that one missed. "Come on Haunter! Attack with your Shadow Ball again!"

The attack went off and luckily hit the mark. It did, though, barely. Rhyhorn moved out of the way surprisingly quickly allowing the attack only to hit his far right side. "Now attack with your Fire Blast!"

His Pokemon opened his mouth once again, but shot out a continuous stream of fire at Haunter. Haunter managed to fly around avoiding the attack, but the attack followed Haunter all over. Some times it even was accidentally directed at us! "Run for cover!" Green shouted running to a far corner of the building as the fire blast almost reached her.

Brandon and Domino screamed as the fire blast reached them. It barely did a scratch on them though. "Ah man!" Brandon said looking at his shirt, "Man shirt as burn marks all over it!"

"Well my hair is on fire again!" Domino said rolling all over the ground trying to put it out, "Stop it!"

"Oh sure!" he responded to her, "It's all about you and your stupid issues! What about me? Don't I matter or something?!" Team Rocket sure hires weird agents now don't they?

The fire stream finally stopped. I looked at Rhyhorn who was surprised by this. He tried to shoot out more, but all that came out was smoke. "Looks like he is all out of steam!" I joked.

"That joke went out of style back in the 90s," Blue said frowning. He is always trying to make me look bad. You probably already figure that out.

"Rhyhorn!" Giovanni called out, "Attack with Roar!" Rhyhorn opened his mouth and let out a long roar that seemed to rock the whole building. Haunter began to quake with fear and disappeared back into his Pokeball.

"What the?" I said surprised. All of a sudden, another one of my Pokemon popped out. It was Gloom.

"Roar," Blue explained to me, "It is a move in which the user of the attack frightens the opponent's Pokemon so much that it scares it back into it's Pokeball. Then another is dragged to battle. Didn't you study these kinds of things?" One more comment like that and I'll knock him senseless.

"Darn it," Giovanni said spotting my Gloom, "Not the right Pokemon I was hoping for."

"Too bad for you," I said, "Now Gloom! Use your absorb!" Gloom started to glow and so did Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn began to shake and then collapsed to the ground.

"You lucked out," he said to me as he returned his Pokemon, "But can you handle this? Nidorino!" His Pokemon looked similar to a Nidorina, but only the color seemed to be different.

"Whatever! Gloom attack with another Absorb!" Gloom began to glow again, same with Nidorino. Only, Nidorino seemed to be ok and looked like he wasn't affected by the attack at all!

"What gives?" I asked annoyed.

"Should I explain?" Blue asked.

"NO!" I shouted at him.

"That never stopped me before," he said and went on with another one of his lectures, "Grass attacks aren't as affective on poison type Pokemon. The attack damage is cut in half."

"Humph," I mumbled, "You shut it. Gloom attack with Stun Spore!" The golden haze emerged from the top of Gloom and floated towards Nidorino. He jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Now attack with Horn Attack!" Giovanni called out. Nidorino charged head first into Gloom's gut with his horn pointing into it. The attack threw Gloom into the air and he landed right besides me. Gloom was knocked cold.

"Darn it!" I grumbled returning my Pokemon and sending out another one, "Go Flames! Attack with Secret Power!" Charmeleon popped into view and his eye began to glow. The floodlights in the area began to dim until the area in was pitch black. Then, high above the center of the field was a gigantic bright ball of light.

"Hey!" Green said noticing, "I know that move! That's Sunny Day! It boosts the attack power of fire type attacks!"

"Really?" I thought, and then I grinned widely, "Charmeleon! Attack Ember!" The normal small fireball that would normally fire off was replaced by a fireball the size of tire. The attack collided with Nidorino set him ablaze.

"Ah!" I said pointing my finger at Giovanni, "Your Pokemon has the burn affect! I think it is time for you to throw in the towel with Nidorino!"

"You have a stupid point," he said returning his Pokemon, "Can't really win with a weakling Pokemon like this. So I'll just go all out with this one! Kangaskhan!" The same Pokemon Green battled a while back reappeared. I remember this one easily. It caused the most trouble for her since it knew a variety of different attacks like Mega Punch and Thunderbolt. Who knew what else this thing was hiding!

"Use your Water Pulse!" A beam of water shot out of her mouth and struck Charmeleon hard in the face. The attack was an instant K.O. Those seem to happen a lot for me, don't they? Also, as soon as Charmeleon was defeated, the light ball vanished and the lights turned back on.

"Yep," Blue commented, "Every single thing I pictured in my mind has happened now! It is almost all over besides the crying." Just one good punch could… man! I can't really focus!

"Time to finish this!" I said to him releasing my next Pokemon and then I whispered, "Man! I hope I can!" I released my Mankey for this fight.

"This is going to be simpler than I thought from now on!" Giovanni grinned, "Just a weak unevolved Pokemon. Kangaskhan! Attack with your Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan charged fast at Fighter. He jumped over the attack and high above Kangaskhan.

"Hit her with a Low Kick!" Mankey dropped down fast and hit the floor right below Kangaskhan. Mankey jumped up and kicked her from under the cheek throwing her onto her back.

"Get up and use your Thunderbolt!" She pushed herself up and started to charge up. The large lighting bolt then fired at Mankey. The attack luckily missed and stuck one of the floodlights. The light grew more powerful until the bulb exploded.

"Try again!" Giovanni shouted louder. Another Thunderbolt fired again and this time hit Mankey square in the chest. The attack pushed him back ten feet on his back.

"Looks like it is all over," Green frowned. But it wasn't! All of a sudden, Mankey got to his feet and began to glow. He grew a bit larger and little bit heavier. Soon, Mankey had now evolved into Primeape!

"Alright!" I said cheering, "I got a Primeape!"

"Don't go bananas just yet," Giovanni hissed, "This battle is still going on! Kangaskhan! Brick Break!" Kangaskhan once again charged at Primeape. He dove out of the way of the attack letting Kangaskhan smashed the ground below her making a huge hole in the floor.

"Try this attack on for size!" I called out, "Primeape! Use Cross Chop!" Primeape formed his arms into a X. He then ran at Kangaskhan and jumped into her face. As soon as he was close enough, he slashed with both arms releasing them from the x-shape. The attack toppled Kangaskhan onto her back.

"This battle is all over!" I said noticing Giovanni's Pokemon was out. He just gave a grin and then his Pokemon winced. Soon, she pushed herself back onto her feet was standing tall in front of Primeape.

"The battle isn't over yet!" Giovanni said, "Attack with Mega Punch!"

"Mega Punch as well!" I yelled. Both Pokemon ran at each other and punched the other one hard in its cheek. Both Pokemon then wobbled away from each other. Both of the attacks did major damage on each of them.

"Hit it with Water Pulse!" Kangaskhan opened its mouth once more and launched a beam of water at Primeape. He jumped over to the right side of the attack allowing it miss him completely.

"Use Bulk Up!" I called out. Primeape closed his eyes and started to vibrate slightly. The muscles in Primeape's arms began to tense up and the veins in his face seemed to pop up as well.

"Now!" I said, "Finish off Kangaskhan with Rage!" Primeape then grew red all over and then seemed to explode a furious rage. He charged at Kangaskhan and jumped onto her shoulder. He began to beat down hard on her in a fury of punches and stomps.

He then did a flip backwards onto his feet in front of Kangaskhan just in time for her to sway back and forth. Soon, she toppled over onto her stomach. This time, she was defeated. Giovanni screamed in angry rage and said words that are not suitable for this story. Please understand that.

"I been defeated once again!" he screamed in rage.

"So," I asked Blue grinning, "Is this what you pictured?"

"So I'm not a psychic!" he grumbled, "Big deal!"

"You lied to me!" Green said horrified as she pointed a finger at him.

"So what now tough guy?" I asked Giovanni who was clutching his head in frustration, "What are you going to do now?"

"Looks like you got people got the best of me once more," he said, "But this doesn't mean I'm done! I'll be back and you'll be crush for sure! But for now, I'm calling off this operation of taking over Saffron City. I came, was crushed, and I didn't get what I came for at all! I'm going to cut all of my losses."

"But boss!" Domino said, "We still got a chance! We can get what we came for! We just need for time!"

"What I say goes!" he growled at her, "We are leaving! Call everyone and give them the message! Also get my copter!" Domino rolled her eyes in disgust and pulled out a radio from her skirt pocket. She said a few things in the radio and then turned it off.

A few minutes later, a helicopter flew onto the roof and landed behind Giovanni. He gave us one last look and headed on inside. Domino gave us a mean gesture and left. Brandon looked at us and said, "This isn't over. We'll beat you soon enough and then you'll fall before the awesome power of Team Rocket!"

He then walked into the helicopter and closed the door. The helicopter then took off into the night. We watched it until it was as small as the stars in the night sky above us.

* * *

"We can't say how much we are grateful for your help!" the old lady said to Green and me, "They almost got away with their evil plans too!" Green, Blue, and myself were outside Silph Co. standing in front of the old couple who turned out to be the people in charge of the company.

"There must be a way to thank you for your help!" the old man said to me.

"There really isn't," I said to him, "But thanks for the offer."

"Wait!" the old man said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two Pokeballs with the letter M on them, "I suppose Team Rocket was after these two. They are called Master Balls, they are supposed to be able to capture any Pokemon without fail! Just think what Team Rocket might do with these!"

Green all of a sudden screamed. We all looked at her and then she said, "Sorry. I just thought what they would do with them. It was a pretty scary thought to say the least."

"Hey!" Blue said to the old man, "I came here and tried to save this place as well! What about me?" The old man rubbed his chin and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to him.

"Here you go!" the old man said, "Use it to get yourself a decent haircut!" I laughed and Blue gave me a dark look. The couple bowed and walked into the building.

"Now what?" Green asked.

"We all go to the Pokemon Center and get some sleep," I yawned looking at my watch, "It is 9 pm. Then we all go to the Pokemon Gym tomorrow. It should be open now that Team Rocket took off."

"Time to get back on track!" Green said and then she cooed to Blue, "Will you come with us?"

"Are basically heading the same way," he shrugged, "Might as well, but after we get the gym badge, we are going our separate ways." Fine with me! The sooner he is gone, the more normal Green can be… well… as normal as she can get.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update. I had a lot of things to do and I had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope it was worth though.

It is that time of month again! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 for November are:

1. Synchronicity By: Alexia Kyrcek

2. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

3. Yearning to be Free By: Amber20

4. Pokemon XSD: Windstorm of Cyclones By: Patinator

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

You know what is also this month? At the end of this month, I began the competition for Award Show! All the people competing are listed on my Profile! Go see if you are competing, who you are competing against, or see who is in the run!

In the next chapter, Red will face off against Sabrina for the Marsh Badge! Also, an old familiar face makes a return! Who is it? Like I would tell you!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 37: Psyche! Showdown with Sabrina!

Date: 12/3/06

Reviewers: Raykura-Kura

Jarkes

AshK

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Michelicious

Angstic Articuno

Dragon Master Cohl

WildTotodile


	37. Psyche! Showdown with Sabrina!

Chapter 37: Psyche! Showdown With Sabrina

* * *

_Red and Green continue their journey through the Silph Co in search of the leader in charge of the Team Rocket Takeover in Saffron City. They end up discovering Giovanni once again and that he had also taken Blue as a hostage. They burst into the room and Giovanni challenges Red to a battle._

_Red and Giovanni fight each other on top of the building in the night. Through a bunch of close calls, Red defeats Giovanni who calls off the invasion and makes everyone retreat. Blue is rescued and everyone returns back outside on the ground. The company president presents Red and Green with two Master Balls and Blue a twenty dollar bill in reward for helping rid them of Team Rocket. Blue then decides to temporary join the team in the quest because they are heading the same way in the city. It is now the next day and they are heading to the gym for their next badge…_

* * *

Day 24: 10:54 am: Red's View

* * *

"You drive me insane," I told Green with disgust; "You know that don't you?" She goggling all over Blue now that he was with us, for at least the day I hoped. He only came along with us because we were heading the same way he was going at the moment which is the Saffron City.

"You always did attract the strange ones," Blue said to me annoyed as he looked at Green, "Why are you even friends with her and how can you put up with her?"

"It takes years," I said to him, "Years of patience and the fact that you need to build up an immunity to all things about her, which include weird, abstract, and annoyance, that a big one!"

"OH!" Green said interrupting us and saying to Blue, "You are acknowledging my existence! It is so pleasant and blissful with you converse with another individual concerning me!"

Blue looked at her blankly and then asked, "Does she always talk like that with big words?"

"That's not the worse of it," I said frowning, "Give it some time…"

"What could she possibly…" Blue said, but all of sudden was jerked away by Green to a person walking on the street.

"HI!" Green said in a hyper edgy voice showing Blue to the man, "Have YOU met my LOVE?" The man gave Green a nervous look, began to back away slowly, and then took off in a run.

Blue pushed her away and ran up to me panting. "What the heck was with that?" he said shocked.

"Normally she just shows a picture of you," I said with a mean grin, "But she never really talks like that. If she keeps on talking like that, you'll have to bail her out of the nut house."

As we walked along down the street to the gym, Green kept showing Blue off to anyone that was close enough. Blue demanded I help him, but why should I? We both were rivals and we hated each other. The only reason we were talking to each other on the way down to the gym is because we had nothing else to do.

We finally came up to the street where the gym was, according to Nurse Joy. As we walked along, we ran into someone we haven't seen a long time. At first I didn't spot see the person and actually ran into the trainer. "Sorry about that…" I said to the person and then I realized who it was, "Lilyana?!"

"Lilyana!" Green said horrified coming out her love trance.

"Lilyana?" Blue said confused. He apparently never met her before in this case, but he might have forgotten about her. She did say she meet him before.

There she was staring back at me surprised. I haven't seen her in almost over two weeks. Once she realized it was me, she gave me a smile. I felt a little strange at that point and I started to get warmer. "Hi Red," she said.

"H…" I stuttered, "H… A… I… HELLO! HI LILYANA!" She took a step back after I said that. Maybe it was something I just said or the fact I just screamed it in her face.

She smiled never the less again and said, "Well I'm just as happy to see you too! But maybe I wouldn't scream it." I nodded. It felt like I was in a trance when I was around her. Why was I acting like this? I didn't act like this before when I met her.

"Hello?" Blue asked me waving his hand in front of my eyes, "Anyone in the thick skull of yours?" Even his insults didn't even seem to take me back, I just couldn't help but look at her.

She continued to smile and then she blushed. "He he!" she giggled, "If you keep staring at me like that, I'll just keep blushing. The way you stare… you act like I'm a veela or an angel!"

"What's a veela?" Blue asked confused.

"Veela," Green started to explained, "It better known as Vila. They are creatures that have unlimited amount of beauty that are suppose to entrance any male and led them to their watery doom. But you are sure no veela."

Lilyana's eyes… beautiful eyes… turned towards Green. Her face changed from happy to disgusted. Both of them disliked each other. But by the looks of things, they really hated each other more then ever, even though this is the second time they meet.

"Green," Lilyana said.

"Lilyana," Green said. Both of them eyed each other with razor sharp stares. They began to circle each other keeping their eyes on each other. It looked they would pounce on each other.

"Ok," I said stepping in between of them, "Let's not go over the edge here. First off, how come you two hate each other so much anyways? You two only meet once!"

"In the real world!" Green said pointing a finger at Lilyana, "But in the Internet, we meet countless of times…"

Blue looked between the girls and me. He then said, "This sounds like the start to some kind of epic movie or something. All I need is some popcorn and I'm all set!"

"Epic movie?" I said, "Sounds like some new movie to be based around the same things that Date Movie and Scary Movie do."

"Like they would every do something like that!" Lilyana said rolling her, but then she returned her attention on Green, "I see you are still with him. Humph! He doesn't deserve someone as rotten as you are."

"Oh yeah?" Green hissed putting up her fists, "You want go girl?" Green shoved me aside and ran at Lilyana. All of a sudden, a small black sphere was tossed at both of their feet.

My first thought that it was Sakura from Team Rocket, but then something happened to change my mind. The ball exploded into a bunch of sparkles and confetti. Both girls jumped backwards in shock. Suddenly, another ball appeared and exploded in a blue sparkling cloud. When it cleared, a different girl was standing in the middle of it.

She had short brown… red… black…, basically she had a bunch of different colors in her hair. Her eyes where little green and her skin was looked a little pale. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees, a gold and white glimmering dress shirt, and she topped it off with pink and blue sneakers. She let out a huge giggled and said, "Hi everybody!"

"Hi Kaitlyn Éclat!" Lilyana smiled, "Haven't seen you in a while." Both girls turned to Blue, Green, and me. We all had stunned looks on our faces like we couldn't believe what just happened.

"Who the heck are you?" Blue said finally to Kaitlyn after a long silence. The girl just smiled and let out a long giggle.

"Me?" she asked flattered, "I am the one and only Kaitlyn Éclat! Better know as the Glitter Queen! I am making a name for myself by bring the world more sparkles and glittery things all over Kanto! What better way to do that by doing it on my Pokemon journey!"

"She's mental!" I whispered to Green, but she wasn't paying any attention to me at all. She was the all the glitter floating in the air around Kaitlyn. She was completely dazzled by the sight.

"Glittery," Green giggled loudly, but then she frowned, "Oh my dog! I am now trapped between my two true loves that are present at the same time! Sweet Blue and the glitter! Must I choose which one I love over the other and will it cause the other one to hate me?"

"Stop being over dramatic," I said to her, "You are making me look bad in front of everyone." Then, a boy about our age came running over to us. He was really tall for his age and he had pitch black hair. His eyes were ice blue and he appeared to have a heavy build. He wore a red t-shirt with the number 9 on it and dark blue jeans.

"Oh don't tell me you are going crazy with the glitter again?" the boy moaned at Kaitlyn, "Will you stop with that alright? You are creeping out the normal people."

"But I love glitter!" she proclaimed happily as if she was in a trance. She began to wave her arms around at the boy and glitter seemed to float right off her arms. It then blew all over the boy who was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked the kid as he wiped the glitter of his shirt.

"Me?" he asked, "The name is Vince. That's all you need to know about me. I was just on the way to the gym with Kaitlyn when she got sidetracked by you three."

"You travel with her?" I asked him as I looked at Kaitlyn now blowing glitter all over Blue, "It must be very annoying hanging around with someone like that all day long."

"I don't travel with her," he said, "We both did, however, come from the same town and she offered to come travel with her. I said no. The only reason I'm with her now is because we both crossed paths with each other at the entrance to Saffron City this morning."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Blue screamed at Kaitlyn as he tried to wipe the glitter off him, "YOU'RE MENTAL!" She gave him a blank look and smiled.

"Can we please just go to the gym?" mumbled Blue.

"I got to head their as well for my next badge," Lilyana explained, "So we can all go together!" Everyone nodded together, except for Blue who didn't like the idea of going with Green, me, and Kaitlyn.

* * *

We all entered the gym looking around it. It was pitch black in there. The girls shivered and Kaitlyn said peering in, "Umm… it's really spooky in there! Will someone go check to see if it is safe?"

All of a sudden, someone shoved me into the room. I turned around to see Blue smiling evilly. I sighed and started to walk around the room, nothing in sight. It appeared to be safe. "You can come on in here," I said to them, "Nothing at all to be a scared of."

Vince and Blue walked in first followed by the girls huddled together whimpering. When they reached me, Lilyana let go of the group and grabbed a hold of my hand tightly. She said, "It's very creepy in here! Will you protect me?"

I blushed and felt like I was burning up. The door leading outside slammed shut dropping us into complete darkness. Lilyana, I assume, let go of my hand and then began to hug me tightly. That only made me feel warmer.

There was then a light from in front of us. I recognized it has the same kind of light from the Silph Co. that transported up to the main office where Giovanni was. "What is it?" Vince said.

"It's all glittery!" giggled Kaitlyn in a cheery voice, "So glittery!"

"Will you stop with that?" Blue said, "I think I know what it is! It's the beam from the mothership! They are sending down aliens!"

"Oh come on!" I said rolling my eyes heading that way and dragging Lilyana along, "It's that beam of light from the Silph Co. building. It's like a transporter that moves you from one spot to another."

"Why should I believe you?" Blue said annoyed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hold of him. I dragged him towards the light and tossed him into it. He vanished.

"Oh my dog!" Kaitlyn said shocked, "You vaporized him!" I moaned annoyed and pushed her into the light as well.

"Now I will go!" I said to the remaining trainers, "Come on people!" Lilyana released my arm and nodded. I ran to light and jumped into it. The same sensation came back to me as I moved into the beam.

I was soon thrown out of the beam and crashed into the ground at the feet of Kaitlyn and Blue. He looked a little dazed, but Kaitlyn was giggling and hugging herself. "He he!" she said, "I wonder if that is what it feels like to be beamed up?"

I got back to my feet as Lilyana, Green, and Vince came crashing out of the light. They were all laying on top of each other when they all landed. It looked like a human pile up. Green got up first and mumbled, "I hate traveling like that! I think I almost lost my hat back there."

Vince and Lilyana got back to their feet as well and everyone began to look around. The room was pitch black except for the light behind us. "Ok," Lilyana said looking around, "Now what? We are again stuck in the dark."

"Allow myself to illuminate you all," said a voice. The lights flashed on and we all found ourselves standing in the middle of an orange room. The floor was polished and gleamed under the lights. We looked ahead of us and saw a large orange chair built into the floor as well.

Sitting in the chair was a girl most likely 20 assuming. She has blood red eyes and light purple and black long hair. She wore a red and black leathery dress that went down to her hips. From there, she had long, leathery, black pants that went down into her red boots. She didn't crack a smile.

"Assuming that most people in charge of things sit in big chairs like yours," Green said observing the girl, "You must be the gym leader right?"

The girl nodded, but did not smile. She then **levitated **out of her chair and onto her feet. Everyone jumped back a bit and dropped their jaws. "What the?" Lilyana said shocked, "How the heck did you do that?"

"Years of psychic training that I have been perfecting since my young age," she stated coolly.

"Psychic?" Blue said chuckling, "There is no such thing as a psychic!" The girl's eyebrow raises and then her eyes glow light blue. He is then throw into the air and spun around until he is hanging upside down by his left foot.

"My Bluey!" Green yells running under Blue in order to catch him when he falls, "I'll save you!" The girl's eyes turn back to normal and Blue is dropped into Green's hands.

"I believe!" he states quickly.

"Good," the girl replies.

"COOL!" I shouted amazed, "Can you teach me to do that?"

"It take years to do that," the girl stated firmly, "Then again, this girl came here a while back for her to be able to control her psychic powers. She mastered them within a month and left. I believe she was called Dona "JR" Dark. Oh yeah, you also need the psychic powers already following through your veins. I sense you have none."

"It's always one disappointment after another," I mumbled dropping my head in shame, "I'm never special or anything! Why me?"

"I think you're special!" Lilyana said hugging me. I could feel that strange warmth again. It was annoying how much it came and gone, but it felt good.

"Now," the girl said clearing her throat, "My name is Sabrina and I am the leader of the Saffron Gym (like I said before). Who would like to challenge me first?"

"Me!" I screamed jumping up and down frantically, "Choice me!" Her frown turned from a scowl.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes, "You. The weird one." Everyone, but myself and Lilyana, laughed and laughed at that remark.

"Show me what you got," she said as her eyes glowed. A Pokeball floated from her chair and into her hand.

"Fine!" I said, "Get ready for this! Go for it Gloom!" I tossed my Pokeball out and he appeared in front of me.

"Fine!" she said tossing her ball out, "Go. Kadabra!"

"I'll go first," I said calling out, "Gloom, attack with Stun Spore!"

"Teleport," Sabrina said. Kadabra disappeared out of sight as the slow moving spore mist floated towards him. Gloom and me were confused and we both turned around looking for Kadabra.

"This seems under fair," I said annoyed.

"Psychic," Sabrina mumbled again. Kadabra reappeared and shot off a multicolor beam at Gloom from behind. The attack hit hard knocking him flat onto his face.

"Gloom!" I said quickly, "Get back up and use Sludge Bomb!" He flipped around quickly and shot out a ball of purple goo at Sabrina's Pokemon.

"Light Screen," she mumbled again. A giant wall of light that glowed yellow and looked like glass appeared quickly in front of her Pokemon. The attack crashed against it and splattered.

"Now things are really getting unfair," I said annoyed, "Gloom! Acid!" A violet stream of liquid shot out of Gloom's bulb and collided with the screen. At first, the acid just collided with it and did nothing, but soon a hole melted through it.

"Now attack with another Acid!" I shouted quickly before Sabrina could say anything. The attack broke straight through and hit Kadabra before it could react.

The acid splashed against the Pokemon's body leaving an eerie sizzling noise. Kadabra grunted in pain as he tried to wipe it off. "That's got to hurt," Green commented from the sidelines.

"Kadabra," Sabrina said in her low voice, "Teleport… Psybeam." Kadabra disappeared and then reappeared quickly in front of Gloom. Kadabra shot out another multicolor beam, only smaller, at Gloom. The attack knocked Gloom off his feet and on to his back. He remained still.

"Gloom!" I shouted desperately, "Get up!"

"Move in and finish with Shadow Ball," Sabrina muttered. Kadabra moved closer to finish Gloom.

"Try to use Sleep Powder!" I yelled out. Gloom barely opened his eyes as Kadabra moved in close. Gloom let out a blue haze and over took Kadabra quickly. Her Pokemon began to sway back and forth until it collapsed to the ground asleep.

"You did Red!" Lilyana cheered from behind and then came that heat wave that came back into me. I notice Gloom then trying to move back up onto his feet, but he fell over and pasted out.

"Double knockout," Sabrina muttered emotionlessly returning her Pokemon, "That's a shame… too bad for you. Mr. Mime… come on out."

"Fine," I said looking at her Pokemon, "Go Haunter!" I figured it be a good advantage for me. You know, Ghost against Psychic. But the fact that I had a ghost type didn't seem to phase her at all.

"Ghost type?" she states, "… fine… that won't stop me from winning. Mr. Mime. Psybeam!"

"Attack with Shadow Ball!" I called out in response. Both attacks collided and exploded on contact. That seems to happen a lot during my Pokemon journey if you notice.

"Use Confusion," she mumbles. Mr. Mime's eyes turned light blue and glowed. The Haunter began to give off a light blue color around his body. Then he began to shake and be tossed all over the room.

"Whoa," Vince said following my Pokemon with his eyes, "This is beginning to give me a headache. Make it stop!" Suddenly, Haunter was released from the confusion attack and throw into the mid air. He managed to stop before he hit the ceiling, but he looked pretty woozy from spinning around and around all over the room.

"The confuse effect is now in play," Sabrina stated in her low voice, "Now, Mr. Mime. Attack with another Psybeam."

"Get out of the way!" shouted up quickly to my Pokemon. Haunter didn't appear to hear my command because all he did was just float around the ceiling bobbling his head. The attack struck him directly in the face and launched him into the ceiling.

"Haunter!" I shouted after he began to float down from the ceiling after the attack, "Use Shadow Ball!" Haunter actually turned towards me and launched the attack directly at me! I jumped out of the way and watched the attack narrowly miss Kaitlyn behind me.

Haunter then began to shoot off shadow balls in every direction. Everyone had to run around to avoid the shadows hitting their spots. Sabrina, on the other hand, seem to teleport herself to different spots of the room to avoid the incoming attacks. Plus, she didn't even look worried.

A few minutes later, Haunter stopped attacking everyone and looked around at the chaos. Apparently, he just got over the confusion affect just then. "About time!" I said hiding behind Blue and Vince, "Attack Mr. Mime with a Shadow Ball!"

"NO!" screamed everyone at me, "NOT AGAIN!" Haunter did aim the attack directly at Mr. Mime, much to their relief.

"Light Screen," Sabrina mumbled. Mr. Mime put his hands out quickly and began to do a mime motion like he was stuck in a box, but everywhere he did it, a light screen appeared. The shadow ball then almost hit Mr. Mime, but it was stopped by the screen.

"Darn it!" I mumbled as I watched the screens vanish, "She is relying on a lot of defensive here. She is pretty tough."

"Gee…" Blue states sarcastically, "Haven't you noticed by now? Every new gym you go to is stronger than the last you idiot. Realize that!" If only he was in punching distance… if only.

"Now attack with Magical Leaf," Sabrina states coolly. 5 leaves pop out of nowhere and fired at Haunter.

"Shadow Punch!" I said quickly. Haunter attacked quickly by throwing both of his fists at the incoming leaves. Each one took out two of the leaves, but the last one came and slashed at Haunter's face.

"Don't give up!" said quickly, "Attack with another Shadow Punch!" Both fists charged at Mr. Mime quickly and smacked him across the face hard. Both of them returned to Haunter as quickly as they attack.

"Psybeam!" Sabrina said angrily.

"Another Shadow Ball!" I shouted.

"Will you quit it with the Shadow Ball?" asked Blue. Both attacks struck each other, but the beam dissolved and the shadow ball kept on going through the beam until it struck Mr. Mime in the head.

The attack tipped him over and knocked him flat on his back. Mr. Mime slowly made it up to his knees, but collapsed again. "Another defeat," Sabrina mumbles returning her Pokemon, "Time to switch things up. Go Venomoth."

"Ugly creepy!" Green said jumping backwards at the sight of it, "Keep it away from me!" She jumps behind Blue and shivers.

"What's with the bug?" I asked her confused, "That seems a little different from your Psychic type team." She did not response to that. She only stared into my eyes with a dark look.

"Psychic," she uttered. Venomoth's eyes glowed a blue color before shooting out a multicolor beam from his or maybe her eyes. The attack caught Haunter off guard and struck in him hard between his eyes.

The attack was the last hit before Haunter dropped like a sack of brick to the ground knocked out. "Never mine my bug statement," I said to her quickly as I returned my Pokemon.

"That's right," Blue said, "You better take that back."

"BUGGY!" Green shouted scared, "Buggy evil! EVIL LIGHT BEAMS FROM EYES!" Everyone gave her a strange look like they all thought the same thing, what the heck was that about?

"Back on the match," Sabrina sneered at me, "Keep your focus on the match."

"Fine," I grumbled sending out my next Pokemon, "Go Flames!" Charmeleon appeared in front of me and then blew out a large burst of smoke from his mouth.

"Alright!" I said, "All warmed up! Let's get this started! Flames! Use your Flamethrower I taught you last night!"

"How can a human being teach a Pokemon to blow fire out of his mouth?" Kaitlyn said.

"It's a TM smarty pants!" I said lashing out at her. A large burst of flames of out Flames mouth and fired at Venomoth who flew out of the way quickly.

"Attack with Psybeam," Sabrina said. A beam of light blasted off at Flames. He jumped back a few inches and missed the laser beam eyes. Both Venomoth started to turn his eyes up and began to follow him.

"This reminds me up that spy movie in which that laser is slowly moving at our hero," Vince said commenting about that attack, "It was pretty good scene."

"Attack with Flamethrower!" I called out. Flames attacked with his fire at Venomoth directly. The bug's eyes turned off and focused on the attack. Both attacks intercepted and disintegrated on contact.

"Jump at that bug and use Metal Claw!" I shouted. Flames jumped up at high as he can to strike.

"Move up high," Sabrina uttered in her low dreary voice, "Then use Stun Spore." Venomoth soar a bit high just out of Charmeleon reach and began to release an orange haze.

"Quickly counteract with Flamethrower!" I shouted. The flame burst out of his mouth and straight through the spore disintegrating it into dust. The attack was right on the mark with the flames shooting upwards from the bottom of Venomoth to the top.

After the flames died away, Venomoth was left completely burnt. Then it crashed landed into the ground head first. Another win for me! "Time to wrap this up now," Sabrina said returning her Pokemon, "I'll use my strongest now that I determine how strong you are."

"Bring it on!" I said confidently.

"Alakazam," Sabrina said releasing her next Pokemon, "Come on out if you please." Her Pokeball released a new Pokemon that looked pretty similar to a Kadabra only a bit taller and it had another spoon in its hand.

"Now," Sabrina continued, "Attack with Future Sight." I looked at Alakazam who actually glowed red. After a second, the light died down, but no signs of an attack anywhere.

"Who gives?!" I asked annoyed, "There is nothing happening! You wasted a perfectly good attack for nothing."

"Ahem," Blue said trying to get my attention.

"WHAT?" I snapped at him.

"Never mind," he said, "You are in one of your moods."

"Whatever," I answered back, "Charmeleon! Attack using Metal Claw!" Flames charged directly at Alakazam with his claw raised up high ready to strike.

"Teleport," Sabrina said. Her Pokemon immediately vanished out of sight and reappeared a few feet behind mine.

"Not again!" I said annoyed slapping my forehead, "This one knows that move as well! This sucks! Charmeleon! Turn around and attack directly with Cut!"

Charmeleon charged at Alakazam once more, but it teleported away behind him. He spun around charged once again at her Pokemon with Cut and missed once more due to a teleport. "Now use Disable," Sabrina said.

Her Pokemon's eyes glowed and all of a sudden, Charmeleon froze in place. "Cut is now disabled," Sabrina said.

"Darn it," I mumbled through my teeth, but then I shouted, "Attack with Flamethrower!" Another fire attack went directly at Alakazam.

"Light Screen," she said simply. Another one of those stupid light screens appeared and blocked the attack.

I mumbled under my breath, "DARN IT." Then from out of nowhere, there was a breeze that began to blow. I looked around for where the wind was coming when it began to blow harder. I turned to my Pokemon just in time for a huge white beam to completely crash into him.

"WHOA!" I said after the wind and beam vanished, "What just happened?!"

"Well," Blue said, "Future Sight is an attack that gets you in the future. Your Pokemon has to attack three times on your command before the Future Sight to kick in. Then the attack basically happens as you just saw."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I shouted at him.

"Well you always act you know everything!" Blue protested, "Plus, you were having one of your moments." Like before, if only I was close enough.

"Now my plan is coming into fold," Sabrina said, "Your Pokemon is worn out now. This I can use to advantage."

"Like I'll let you!" I growled at her, "Show me what you got! Charmeleon! Use Secret Power!"

"Alakazam," Sabrina said, "Use Psychic!"

* * *

Author Notice: Ha ha! I'll now leave you on a cliffhanger until next chapter! I'm such a bad guy by leaving you on this little moment! The next chapter won't be around most likely until after Christmas.

I'm now asking for something for a new award. From all the stories that have been nominated for an award, which is your favorite? This will be the Popularity Award depending on how many people vote.

On some interesting notes about this chapter, this chapter was the most words I have ever wrote for this story. Next is the subject of Kaitlyn and Vince, the new trainers. Both of them are based off two classmates of mine. Kaitlyn does have a very weird interest in putting glitter on her projects and I often to refer to her as the Glitter Queen.

The next chapter will remain a secret until next. Who will win the battle? Sabrina or Red? I'll never tell until then! Ha!

Next to Come: Chapter 38

Date: 12/20/06

Reviewers: AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Raykura-Kura

Katie Legends

Master YankeeFan2

Takashi Uzimashi


	38. Bike Race Down Route 17

Chapter 38: Bike Race Down Route 17

* * *

_As Red, Blue, and Green make their way down to Saffron City Gym, they meet up Lilyana once again and two other trainers, Kaitlyn Éclat also called the Glitter Queen and her friend Vince who all are here to battle for their next gym badge. Once inside and they all met the gym leader Sabrina, Red challenges her to a battle._

_He battles with Gloom and Haunter who are defeated, while Sabrina uses Mr. Mime, Venomoth, and Kadabra but are defeated as well. In the end, it came down to Red's Charmeleon and Sabrina's Alakazam. The match is over, but who won anyways…_

* * *

Day 25: 11:01 a.m.: Green's View

* * *

"I'm not sure that we should of left him behind in Saffron City," Lilyana said looking back, "He's your friend after all." It's true, Red is my friend, but he wanted to stay behind. He had to have his rematch with Sabrina along with Vince. I can't believe Red lost. I never had seen him lose before.

It was such a close call as well! But in the end, Sabrina's Psychic attack landed first and defeated his Charmeleon. I would of waited for him, but he said he would catch up for me in Fuchsia City.

Blue did go his own separate way since he won. He took the other route to Fuchsia City. Too bad, I would of love for him to be there with us at the time.

"I guess," I answered Lilyana, "But Red did say he wanted to stay back and win his battle. It feels weird though. I have always been traveling with on this adventure and to do it without him feels different… like I lost something good…"

"Oh!" Kaitlyn snickered, "Do you already miss your boyfriend?" I stomped hard on her foot with my foot. Kaitlyn was also going the same way as I was along with Lilyana. I would never of went with Lilyana, but Kaitlyn dragged and forced us into it.

"That wasn't nice!" huffed Kaitlyn as she made a face at me. You know me people, never nice.

"I hate being refer to as Red's girlfriend or him as my boyfriend!" I said to her with resentment for her in my voice, "Now cram that in your head!"

"Sorry!" Kaitlyn said, "There is no more room for useless knowledge such as that lie you said to fit into my head!"

"Oh you are just shy!" Lilyana said running her hand through my long brown hair, "You know it is true and you are just being way too shy to admit it. Come on! You can tell us girls the truth!" Lilyana and Kaitlyn then moved in closer to my face.

"Tell us!" they said in a babyish voice, "We won't tell!" I lower my eyes and then spat out a big loogie onto each of their foreheads. If you get too close to my face, there are prices to be paid!

"That's icky!" whined Kaitlyn as she rubbed the spit off her head, "That won't help the world become a more glittery place! Only a disgusting, filthy one!"

"I think we hit a nerve!" Lilyana said with a big smile, "She's just way too shy to admit she has a crush on Red! Too bad for you though!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," she said with an innocent look and blush, "I think I like him!" At first, that didn't phase me at all, but that statement slowly sunk in later.

"Whatever," I said, "Let's just keep moving and forget about Red!" Both of those two girls gave each other sly looks, but only smiled and continued to walk down the road.

* * *

We finally reach this gate house that had a huge banner above the doorway that read, "Welcome to the 7th Annual Route 17 Bike-A-thon!"

Then we entered the building and saw tons of people with bikes of all kinds. Then, out of the blue, Kaitlyn asked the dumbest question for the moment, "The bike race is here?"

"No," I said annoyed, "The bike race is on the other side of the continent. Everyone here is just showing off their bike models. WELL OF COURSE THERE IS STUPID!"

"No need for be such jack…" she began, but we were interrupted just then. An older man with gray hair and dark glasses walked up to us. I guess he was about 55 or closer to 60. He wore a brown business suit and pressed gray pants.

"Welcome my fine beautiful ladies," he said, "You all must be here for the race!"

"Actually," Lilyana said, "We are just passing…"

"That's wonderful!" the man said interrupting her, "I always enjoy new blood for this event! But where are you bikes?"

"We don't have any," I said, "But that isn't…"

"Of course it is a problem!" he said interrupting me, "We need to get you young lasses some bicycles you can ride in the race! I'll be right back!" He then took off into the crowd.

"Does he ever listen to people?" Kaitlyn said folding her arms, but then making a small smile, "I hope my bike is glittery!"

"We don't have time for this!" I said to her and Lilyana, "We have to get Fuchsia City."

"Actually," Lilyana said pulling out a small GPS with mapping, "If you see where we are on this thing, you can see we are directly north of the city."

"Ok," I said, "What's your point?"

"Now look at the map of the race on the wall," she said pointing behind us, "You can see that if we were to compete in this event, we would be able to end up in the right place. The finish line is at the entrance of Fuchsia."

"So by racing in this event…" Kaitlyn said putting it all together, "We could end up there quicker instead of walking!"

"Actually!" Lilyana said, "I say we go for it!"

"In your dreams," said a familiar voice, "You'll never make it to the finish line unless you are being taken their by ambulance after they scrap you off the ground." I turned to the voice and frowned. Team Elite agent Noah was right there with a big grin across his face. He was wearing a yellow helmet that cover his black hair. He also had black elbow pads, yellow knee pads, black shorts, a yellow t-shirt with a black E on it, and yellow and black shoes.

"Eww…" Kaitlyn said looking at him, "WAY too much yellow and black in your clothing! It needs glitter!" She tosses one of her black spheres at him at explodes into a bomb of glittery floating all around him. Everyone in the building is dazzled, except Lilyana, myself, and especially Noah.

"What the hell was that?!" Noah said extremely annoyed.

"Ignore her," I said to him, "She has issues. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my organization needs the money," Noah said firmly, "The grand prize for winning the race is 1,000,000,000P. It'll start helping our funding for… I don't need to explain this to you of all people! I'm already in hot water for losing to you!"

"I wouldn't expect it," I said, "I'm just surprise you told me that much. But now that you did, I can't let you win and use that money for evil!"

"Evil?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "Hardly! No little brat like you could understand the true purpose for what we have planned! If we obtain success in our goal, the world will benefit from it."

"I doubt it," I said lowering my eyes, "I'll beat you and make sure that money stays away from you."

"You'll never win this race," he said, "This is an expert race. You need to understand the course itself to win it. It's all downhill with plenty of gaps, rocks, tall grass to get caught in your wheels, and plenty of wild Pokemon to jump out in front and knock you off your bike and into the hard ground."

"Oh yeah?" Kaitlyn said stepping forward, "I have no idea who you are, but we'll beat you ten ways to Sunday! You got that shorty?"

"You want to fight sparkles?!" Noah said raising his fists, "Bring it prissy!" A bunch of people dragged Noah off while Lilyana and me pulled Kaitlyn away before a fight could break out.

"A Team Elite agent I assume?" Lilyana said watching Noah disappear into the crowd.

"You know who Team Elite is?" I asked her surprised.

"Sure!" she said, "I ran into a few of them a while ago. I might this couple called Ranma and Akane on the way towards Lavender Town. They were pulling each other out of a rushing river.

"Wow," I said, "They went far down that river!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said changing the subject, "Continue."

"Ok," Lilyana said giving me a suspicious look, "Next, I ran into an Elite agent who had a golden E instead of a black E like everyone else had. He was pretty nice guy."

"Golden E?" I thought, "Must be Jordan then."

"Anyways," she continued, "I saw him at the docks in Vermillion City a few days. He mention coming back from his base and heading out to Cinnabar Island for research with a girl with brown hair. I wonder what both of them are up?"

"Young ladies!" the older man from before said running up to us, "I found you three some bikes. Please follow me." Since this race was the quickest way to Fuchsia City and a way to stop Team Elite's mysterious plan, I figured we might as well follow him.

* * *

We followed him out of the building on the left side of the building. Once outside, he took us to three bikes that were covered up by a big tarp. "Now," he said grabbing a hold of the tarp's right corner, "Please allow me to show you the three your bikes."

He pulled back the cover and Kaitlyn let loose a girlish squeal of delight. "Oh my dog!" she cried happily running towards a bike, "It's all glittery and it's pink! I call this one!"

As she hugged it tightly, Lilyana fold her arms and rolled her eyes. "She's completely acting so immature!" she said, and then releasing a girlish cry, she cried happily, "OH! This one has a bell! I call it! IT'S MINE!" Immature? Being giddily about a bike that has a bell on it is very immature!

"So," I said walking towards the last bike, "I guess this one will be mine." I guess it was alright, it didn't look too different from the one I had at my house, just a different color (which is blue if you people don't know).

"Now," the man said, "I am Mr. Stikes, I am the creator of this event. First all, before you can race, please state your names and where you are from please?"

"I'm Lilyana Masters," Lilyana said, "I'm from the Jotho region, the city where I am from is private information.

"I'm Green Leaf Never ever call me by my last name!," I said to him, "I'm from Pallet Town, Kanto."

"I'm Kaitlyn Éclat!" Kaitlyn said, "But I'm better knew as The Glitter Queen!"

"Only in your twisted fantasies cuckoo clock!" I added. She gave me a nasty look.

"I'm from…" Kaitlyn continued, but as soon as she was saying where she was from, there was a loud crash from behind me. I turned around and saw two kids on bikes had collided with each other.

"Thank you," Mr. Stikes said to her, "That will be all." I turned around and saw him walking off.

"Wait a minute," I said to Kaitlyn, "Where are you from again?"

"Sorry!" she giggled "I never repeat myself ok Green? I never repeat myself ok Green?" I shook my head confused. Was it just me or did she just repeat herself?

* * *

One hour later, everyone was on their bikes and at the starting line for the race. To my right was Noah, and to my left were Lilyana and Kaitlyn. Everyone was tense and a bunch of people were already sweating. I guess the tension will make you do that.

"Scared yet?" Noah said with a nasty smirk.

"You wish," I said giving him a dark look in return.

"Even if I don't win," Noah said, "I win."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh you don't think I have don't have a backup plan?" he said, "I from Team Elite. We do not make mistakes easily. Everything is planned down to the basics. Even if we lose, we really win. We are not like Cipher, Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, or Team Sky."

"Who's Team Sky?" I asked confused.

"You never been to Hoenn?" he asked, "You don't know about Emerald?"

"No," I replied.

"I'm not explaining it to people like you," he said, "You'll have to figure it out on your own."

I was a bit weary about that and the fact he mention even if he looses, he wins. I was going to ask him about it when over the loudspeakers, "Welcome contestants and viewers to our 7th annual bike race! We have a bunch of new contestants this year such as Jimmy Kudo and Lilyana Masters, while we have some old favorites back, like Sho Takamatsu and Noah Kylton! Let's get this party started! In 3…" Noah and everyone inched a bit closer to the starting line.

"2…" I could feel the sweat begin to come off my forehead.

"1…" Everyone inched even closer.

"GO!" Everyone began to pedal hard and soon we were all downhill. The wind pushed against me hard and my vision began to blur as the small bumps in the road began to shake by bike has its wheels went over them.

"This rocks!" Lilyana said as she raced past me. Up ahead, she past two more people leaving a small dust trail behind her as she down.

As I focused on the race, I could spot Noah not too far ahead on my far right. All of a sudden, he seemed to looked like he lost control as his bike wobbled back and forth. The two teenagers behind him noticed this and tried to move around him in case he spilled out behind them, but it only threw them off course. First one went off the trail and into a bush while the other lost control and spilled out hard on the trail.

But all of a sudden, Noah seemed to regain control and continued forward as if nothing happened. He purposely through those two bikers off on purpose! Dirty cheater!

I decided to keep my distance away from him as possible. It was kind of tricky as he kept weaving all around the path throwing people off. Then Kaitlyn surprised me by catching up to me, passing me by, and moving in front of him. "Hey!" I shouted at her, "Move it!"

I tried to move around her, but she counteracted that by weaving in front of him again. Either she was doing this to be a… donkey (you know what I mean) or she was just trying to be over the top competitive, either way this wasn't nice. Then the next worse possible then that could of happen because she caused it, happened! The sun came out and shined onto her 'sparkly' bike and the reflection from the bike shined into my eyes and momentarily blinded me.

Once the light was out of my eyes, I notice that I almost completely drifted off course and was heading towards the barrier on the left side of me that people had set up! I immediately reacted and spun my bike in the right direction before I crashed! I almost hit the wall by an inch! That was a Kodak moment!

"Did you see that folks?!" called out the announcer over the loudspeaker, "That girl almost crashed into the wall! Did anyone get that on tape? That would be a great shot for the evening news!" Talk about fame getting to your head.

Soon I was back up with everyone and I managed to past a few of the remaining bikers that were far back from everyone else. "Now here comes the tough part!" the announcer said, "We are coming to part of the race in which is closest to the Safari Zone! You never know if the wildlife will rush out from the zone or just watch us!"

"Noah mention that earlier," I thought to myself, "Better keep my guard up." For a few moments, there was nothing in sight but the straight track in front of us and the forest to my left. Then all of a sudden, there was a low rumble sound from out of nowhere.

Then from the forest, a huge stampede of bull like Pokemon burst out from at least 20 feet in front of me. "Looks like I spoke at the right time!" the announcer acted up again, "Here comes a huge stampede of Tauros has come rushing out of the forest! When will the gamekeepers learn to keep their Pokemon within the park?!"

"No kidding," I mumbled under my breath as I watched the stampede began to get closer and closer to me. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it past them, so I decided to close my eyes. Why not make one last dumb decision in my life, right?

I could hear the bulls charging coming up to me. I waited and waited, for the crash, but nothing except the roaring bull sounds and their hooves running across the dirt ground. The earth seemed to rumble and my bike began to shake violently as it desperately tried to stay on track.

I opened my eyes; the suspense was killing me and making me impatient. I hate waiting! I opened then and looked around. I made it! The charging Tauros were behind me now! "That was amazing!" the announcer cried, "Another close call by that weird new girl! Did anyone get that on tape?" Again with the tapes!

"Anyways!" the man continued, "We have past the forest area, but are now at the half way point! You know what that means? We have reached the water point section! This is where two rushing rivers have appeared out of the ground and have divided the track into three separate narrow strips of land!" Will he shut up?! Like that wasn't noticeable on the board back at the gatehouse!

But he was right. The whole area had now separated into three narrow strips of land. On my side was two bikes and Kaitlyn. In the middle was Noah and a few more, while I believe Lilyana was on the one far to the right. Since Kaitlyn was on my side, I decided to see why she nearly threw me off the road with her actions.

"KAITLYN!" I shouted at her as I caught up with her, "WHAT GIVES? WHY DID YOU ALMOST CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT?! WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE HERE!"

"No we're not," she said simply, "No matter the situation is in any sport, and I must win at all costs. You are just another bump in the road to me out here. Speaking of, time to flattening you out. Think fast!" She tossed me one of her sparkle bombs at me. I whipped my bike out of the way allowing the bomb to wiz right by me and explode on the ground.

"You stupid little insane ding dong!" I said getting closer to her, "You'll pay for that!"

"What are you going to do?" she smirked, "Can't touch this!" She giggled and began to speed up. Oh yeah? I'll show her!

I soon was back up to her again. I reached over onto her backpack she had on and reached into it, beats me how I did it though! I managed to pull out one of her little glitter bombs. "Hey Kaitlyn!" I said moving quickly in front of her then, "Catch this!"

I tossed it towards her and it hit her handlebar causing it to explode. The glitter blasted all over her and that shook her up a bit. "Whoa!" she said in a daze, "Glittery!"

Her bike began to drift towards the river and soon it flipped onto it's right side. It threw her off and into the river. That's the last of her I would see for while.

Soon I reached the end of the river and connected with everyone else in the race. To my surprise, there was only 6 people left, including Noah and Kaitlyn. "This is it folks!" the announcer shouted, "Who will win it?! We are about to reach to end of the race! Only last challenge is to make the sharp left turn!"

Speaking of that sharp turn, the leading kid took the turn a bit too fast and low to the ground and crashed hard into the ground. Ouch! Luckily for me, I manage to make that turn and I could instantly see the finish line straight ahead of me! Bad news was that everyone else did!

"Green!" Lilyana said from behind me, "We can't let Noah win this! If he does, who knows what he'll do! We have to make sure he'll crash!" I turned and saw him. He was coming up quickly.

"Like how will you do that?" I asked her.

"Just a bit of a sacrifice!" she said, "Just win it ok?" She then moved in front of Noah and purposely crashed in front of him. Noah tried to steer out of the way, but his bike crashed into Lilyana and it bucked him off on impacted. He did three flips in the air, crashed onto his butt, rolled over onto his side and rolled for a few feet until he came to a dead stop in a puff of dust.

"That hurt like heck," I heard him say. With him out of the way, I pushed hard on my bike and crossed the finish line first!

"Alright!" I shouted as I crossed the line, "I did it and I didn't even crash!" Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed straight into a water cooler on a picnic table. I spoke too soon.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone had crossed the finish line that possibly could, Lilyana and Noah did because they could they were just a few feet away from the finish line. Noah was angrily, but a bit too calm. "You lucked out," he hissed in my ear.

Then I heard a familiar voice from behind me, "GREEN! Over here! It's me!" I turned and saw Red rushing up to me with a smile.

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, sure enough he was right there in front of me. Then I punched him hard in the arm. "OW!" he cried, "What the heck was that for?"

"Sorry," I said to him, "Just had to make sure you were real. After all, how did you get here so quickly and how did you even know I was here?"

"Sabrina teleported me here, "he shrugged, but then he smiled and held something up, "I just won my Marsh Badge! About time too!"

"But how did she know I was here?" I asked him.

He looked at me blankly and shrugged again, "I really don't know. It's kind of creepy if you think about it."

"I don't like to think about things," I said.

"Red!" Lilyana said running up to him and hugging him tightly, "You came! That must mean you won! I'm so happy for you!" He turned really red then. At least the color of his skin now at least match his name.

"I…" he said, "Ba…. Dah… HI! Lil… he… da… da…"

"Easy their player," I said sarcastically, "Speak in a language people here today can actually speak!"

"He's so funny!" Lilyana giggled, "You must be so lucky to be his friend! I'm so jealous!"

"I like to think of myself more as a victim of his friendship," I said, "But whatever floats your boat prissy girl."

"Will the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place racers please report to the stage!" said someone different over the loudspeaker, "We now wish to present the prizes now!"

"About time!" I said rolling my eyes, "I want to get moving before my feet hurt anymore!"

"Wow," Red said, "You are still walking even though you are saying your feet hurt! That's a first!"

"Who's saying I'm walking?" I said confuse, "Carry me!"

* * *

I stood there with the two other finalists on stage waiting for our winnings when I looked out into audience. I saw Lilyana and Red watching me (Well… Lilyana was hugging and paying more attention to Red then me). I then had this weird feeling… I was actually happy that Red was watching me. I felt a little warm, but I decided to shake it off.

"Now!" Mr. Stikes said walking up to us, "It's time to present the 1st place winner, her money and medal!" He handed me a gold metal then that had a bike engraved onto it. It looked pretty cool.

"Now!" Mr. Stikes said handing me a metal briefcase, "Your money!" I smiled looking at the case; I could only imagine how much pretty dresses, manga, and IPods I could buy with that much money!

All of a sudden, the case began to glow blue and it flew out his hands into the air. That's when this huge military like helicopter appeared out of nowhere with its hatch up. The case flew up towards it and the person waiting for it. That person was Noah.

He then took out this megaphone and called out to me saying, "Like I said before Green, even when I lose, I win! Smell ya later!" He laughed and slammed the door shut. Soon, the copter took off and was out of sight.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the long update, but writing this chapter was kind of difficult. I never had written a race scene before I wanted to make it very action packed! I hope it was worth the wait.

As for my award show thing, I finally have all the choices decided! I had to think this over very carefully, but I am happy with my call on this stuff. But it was very hard to decide winner of story of the year, but I think I am happy with my decision!

Next chapter is a secret, but this was Lilyana's last chapter for a bit. You won't see her in the next chapter!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 39

Date: 1/21/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Katie Legends

Jarkes

HakumeiN

Raykura-Kura

SilverDarkDragonXD

Lighting Samurai

-holy- priestess

Dragon Master Chol

Michelicious


	39. Welcome to Fuchsia City

* * *

Author Notice: As seen in this chapter, I do not own the songs Dancing Queen by Abba or Over My Head by The Fray

* * *

Chapter 39: Welcome to Fuchsia City

* * *

_In a surprise shocker, Red lost his match against Sabrina and remained behind in Saffron City to beat her. As for Green, she went with Kaitlyn and Lilyana to Fuchsia City by themselves. Green had her doubts about leaving him, but he told her to go on ahead._

_At the beginning of Route 17, the three girls discovered a competition that involved a bike race that would take them straight down to Fuchsia City. But the main reason all three of them joined was that Team Elite agent Noah was also joining the race and was after the prize for his corporation._

_Not wanting him to win, Green and the girls take him on in the big race down hill. After a bunch of mishaps, Kaitlyn disappears and Lilyana sacrifices herself in the race to stop Noah from winning. But in the end, he ends up stealing the prize and escaping. Now caught up with Red, he and Green have now reached their next destination…_

* * *

Day 25: 11:01 a.m. Red's View

* * *

I took a deep breath and released it in a big sigh. "Oh suck it up!" Green complained, "So what if Lilyana couldn't come with us? I don't want my rival with us any longer!" What she was talking about is that we all had split up. Lilyana confessed to have already been to Fuchsia City and already gotten her badge. She only wanted to make sure Green got their safely.

"And the nerve of her!" she spat, "She thought I couldn't take care of myself?! I'm a…"

"Child?" I asked, "Because you are not a grown woman like you want to believe."

"It's my fantasy!" she said, "I can believe it is true! Just go along with is, alright?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it is important to me!" she smiled.

"Has that ever worked with me before?"

"No," she said still smiling, "But this always has!" She grabbed my ear and twisted it hard.

"Give up?" she asked.

"I GIVE!" I shouted, "I GIVE!"

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, we were inside the city gate and now had finally arrived at Fuchsia City. "Hooray!" Green shouted doing a back flip, "We made it!"

"Since when could you do a back flip?" I asked her.

"Since forever," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business," she replied firmly, "Just like it is none of your business to know that aliens truly landed at Roswell and that chicken nuggets from McDonalds are made out of diseased chickens."

"Ugh," I said, "I'm never eating at McDonalds again."

"Actually!" Green said.

"Let's just head for the gym alright?"

We walked for a few minutes, asking people around to help us show the way. The town was very big, not Saffron or Celadon big, but big enough. The temperature was humid and hot and there was many trees around making it seem like the city was hidden away from other societies.

We finally came up to a building that looked like a dojo to me. It had a very Japanese look to it and it was surrounded by a tall wooden fence. "Looks interesting," Green said to me, "Let's go in!"

She took a few steps towards the entrance to the fence and then collided with an invisible barrier. "What the?" she taking a few steps back after smacking her face against, "What was that?"

"Didn't you read the sigh?" I said to her annoyed pointing to the very large sign on the fence, "It reads that the gym leader is out on vacation! He won't be back for a few days!"

"Oh come on!" Green said waving her arms in the air and talking very overdramatically, "This isn't fair! This can't be happening to me! No! Why me? Why is it not always right, but always wrong?"

"Will you cut it out?" I said.

"Quiet!" she said looking around, "I'm hoping for a talent agent to spot my acting and sign me up for a spot on the Young & the Restless."

"You wish," I said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away, "Let's head to the Pokemon Center and get a room alright?"

"Stop this!" she pleaded, "You are ruining my chance at stardom!" I wish she would stop yelling and talking like this. People are beginning to stare at us and it is creepy me out on how they stare.

* * *

"One room for the young couple," Nurse Joy said handing us a key, "And of course, Pokemon Trainers always stay free."

"We are not a young couple!" Green said and then grabbed me by the head and then shoving me to Nurse Joy, "How can someone like a face like this anyways?"

"Will you stop that," I said moving away from her, "You are so annoying!"

"But annoying and beautiful!" she chimed.

"Do you have any sleeping pills?" I asked Nurse Joy, "I'll need them to sleep, especially with her as a roommate."

"I don't think I can give them to you," she replied, "Sounds like you'll abuse.

"How about I don't use them and give them to Green?" I asked, "You know, I sneak some into her drink and she falls asleep so I can have a relaxful evening?"

"The answer remains no," Nurse Joy replied, "Just remember, the older you get, the more you'll see her as a beautiful young lady instead of a monstrous girl you believe she is." That's a scary thought. I'll probably want to live in Antarctica before that happens.

"So what now?" Green asked me sternly, "I'm bored! No gym! No nothing! I want to do something special!"

"How about you take the girl out to eat?" Nurse Joy asked me, "There are some nice restaurants in the area close by that'll make her happy and make her quiet."

"She is annoying you too?" I asked.

"Her voice is to whining for me to listen to," Joy shivered.

"No way!" Green said pointing at me, "I refuse to eat with you! It'll look like we are out on a date! I cannot have my popularity wrecked by you!"

"What popularity?" I asked her.

"My Internet popularity!" she said, "I'm a member of YouTube, MySpace, Yahoo, and photobucket! If I'm seen with you, my popularity goes down the toilet!"

"I'll never understand your logic, beliefs, or the crazy way you think," I said shaking my head.

"That and how you play jump rope," Green said.

"Jump rope is a girl thing!"

"You only think that because you got tied up in it while trying to jump. If I remember correctly, we need cut you out of the rope because you were so tangled up in it." There are some things I wish she wouldn't remember.

"Wait a minute!" Nurse Joy said remember something, "There is something special happening tonight at a local restaurant! They are having karaoke night!"

"I love karaoke!" Green cheered happily jumping up and down and then she said to me, "Let go to it!"

"But wouldn't that be considered a date or something?" I asked her, "Wouldn't that go against all your imaginative standards?"

"But my standard number 237 states it is not a date if you go a karaoke event!" Green said, "So it works!"

"237?" I asked, "How many do you have?!"

"Over 1,000!" she said and then tossing me a big book from her backpack, "All of it is highlighted in my book, A Guide to Understanding Me!"

"I don't even want to know how you got this publish," I said looking it over.

* * *

Later that night, both of us were at the restaurant. There were a few people at tables that were all set up around a small little stage which had a karaoke machine set up on it. "I can't wait to sing!" Green said jumping up and down excitedly, "This is going to be great!"

"Or horrible," I said, "My money is on horrible."

"Realist," Green mumbled, "Can't you be like me? An Optimist?"

"Your optimism is scary," I replied. She stuck her tongue out at me. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a bench that had a sign that "Sign Up Here."

"Hi!" Green said to the person, "We are going to sign up for a song! Alright?"

"Why do I have to sign up?" I asked Green, "This is your crazy idea. Not mine."

"For rude comments such as those," Green said, "You have to or you'll be on our laundry duty."

"I hate laundry," I said, "That's a women's job."

"I said that to my wife a few days ago," said a man walking by, "We're separated now." Then he continued to walk on by. Weirdo.

"So," the woman by the counter said, "You two are signing up to sing, huh? Alright, one couple song…"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Green shouted at the lady. Everyone in the room then immediately turned and looked at her. Great… that's all we needed. Unwanted attention! She always has to be the center of everything!

"Al-righty then!" the lady replied, "Not a couple song… one song for the each of you to sing, _not together_."

"Correct!" Green said happily.

"I swear," I said to her, "You have to be bipolar or something. Your mood changes to often to be normal!"

"You would wish that wouldn't you?" she said, "Then you would be able to understand me, huh? Well guess what! I'm not an easy person to understand! That's why I have a book! Read it!"

"Back to what we doing here," said the lady getting our attentions and then handing us two pieces of paper, "These are songs that are currently available. Please chose one and I'll call you up when it is your turn."

Both of us looked over the paper and I said, "Well…"

* * *

A few minutes later, we were both seated at a table waiting for one of our turns to come up next while listening to the people sing. "Isn't this great?!" Green said, "I love the night life and all the amazing things to do past dark!"

"You never been to Vegas if you consider this great night life," I said shaking my head.

"Anyways," Green continued, "I love my song I chose! I know I picked right! I know I'm going to win this contest!"

"This isn't a contest," I said, "This is just for fun! Not a… wait a minute. This is another one of your strange fantasies isn't it and I should just go along with this, right?"

"Bingo!" she said, "You finally understand me!"

"I'll never understand you," I said taking a slip from my soda, "You are the missing link between reality and fantasy." She then kicked my leg from underneath the table. She's never happy when I'm right about her.

"Ok!" said a voice over the loudspeaker, "You just heard Dance Inside sang by Jason Michelson. Let's bring up our next singer, Green! She chose Dancing Queen by Abba."

"This is it!" Green said jumping up for joy and then saying to me, "There could be a talent agent here and this could be my big chance to become a singer!"

"What is it with you and talent agents all of a sudden?" I asked her. She didn't hear, she just squealed with a delight and ran up onto the stage.

She ran up to the microphone, accidentally knocking over its stand. She blushes and picks it back up again. She pulls off the microphone and then begins to sing:

**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen**

**Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king**

**  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the musics high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance... **

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

**Dig in the dancing queen**

**Dig in the dancing queen**

**Dig in the dancing queen**

Everyone claps for her and she giggles loudly into the microphone. Her voice echoes in a huge high pitch sending a shiver up my spine. Whenever she giggles to high, it makes me shiver.

"I did it!" she said taking her seat by me again, "I'm going to win!"

"Like I said before…" I started, but sighed, "Ah, what's the point anyways?" She smiles realizing that there really isn't a single point for me to try because she always seems to win.

"Alright," the voice said, "That was… interesting enough in its own strange way… ok then! Next up, we have Red singing the song…"

"Hold it!" I shouted, "I'll just sing it and let everyone else realize what it is, ok?"

"Whatever kid," the voice said, "Just get up here."

"What does she mean by when she said interesting enough about me?" Green asked.

"Huh?" I asked, "Did that sentence you just ask even make sense?"

"Just get up there!" Green said pushing me up to the stage and then running back to her seat followed by shouting, "Don't screw this one up! You'll make me look bad."

"She doesn't need me to make her look bad," I mumbled grabbing the microphone, and then I began to sing,

**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears **

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone clapped for me and then I stepped down to head back to my seat. "So…" Green asked me, "What was that song?"

I slapped my forehead and said, "You didn't know that song? How could you not know that song?! It's been playing on all the radios lately! It's one of the most popular songs so far this year!"

"Uhh…" Green said, "Speed of Sound?"

"That was last year's big hit!" I said.

"I give up!" she said, "Just tell me!"

"Forget it!" I told her, "I'm not telling you!" Not one of our best moments, but a moment none the less. Tomorrow, I was hoping for the gym to be open, because we might be stuck with nothing to do tomorrow.

* * *

Author Notice: This chapter was a break from all the battling and tense action I had for a while. This chapter was all about the humor between Red and Green. Also, I almost have 300 reviews!

Like last year, I'll continue to do Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the winners from January:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Crystal: The Legend of Jotho By: Katie Legends

3. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

4. Old Sakura, New Sakura By: Shi Strange

5. Hina of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Tama By: The Unknown Alias

I'm looking for any kind of story this time around. Find any good ones and report them to me so I can take a look into them

Sorry about the late update, I wanted to update to today. Why? Because officially today is this story's one year anniversary! It is also my longest running story. I like to thank the following who made this possible in their own ways:

The Pokemon game series themselves for providing me with all the inspiration I could get. Especially those titles, FireRed and LeafGreen? Make way for Water Blue! Mullenium Master who let me use her character Lilyana Masters! Katie Legends, who provides interesting competition in making a truly great Pokemon series. My friends/enemies at school who some characters in the story are based on. Finally, all my reviewers who gave me positive feedback throughout my time writing this!

In the next chapter, Red and Green discover that the gym is still closed off so they decide to go to the Safari Zone to blow some time and steam. While there, they run into a familiar face and try to win a special prize.

* * *

Date: 2/17/07

Next to Come: Chapter 40: Safari Zone (Working Title)

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Raykura-Kura

Katie Legends

Jarkes

AshK

Lighting Samurai

Master YankeeFan2

Silver Dark DragonXD

Michelicious


	40. Safari Zone

Chapter 40: Safari Zone

* * *

Day 26: 9:47 am Red's View

* * *

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Green screamed after seeing the sign still planted on the wall outside the gym. It looked like the gym was still closed sadly for us.

After Green stopped screaming and said to her after lowering my hands away from my ears, "Geez! Did you really have to scream bloody-mary just because the gym was still closed? It's not a real big deal for us! We could still continue to take a look around town to blow some time."

"I know that!" Green said defending herself, "I just wanted to make my shock sound more dramatic!"

"I'm still saying there will be no talent agent walking around say you have a good scream and give you a job on a soap opera," I said rolling my eyes.

All of a sudden, a man in a business suit came up to Green and said, "Ya know, you have a great voice! Would you like to join in this new girl band that is starting up?"

"Poof!" Green said sticking her hand up in his face, "As if! Like I would ever join a band and be a diva queen! So now you can talk to my palm, because face don't wanna hear!"

The man rolled his eyes and walked away. I looked at her and started to shake my head. "What?" she asked me, "What's with the dirty look all of a sudden?"

"I just don't understand life anymore after that," I said shaking my head.

**

* * *

We later decided to walk around town and see the sights around here. We soon came up to a Pokemon zoo and went in. "Wow," I said looking around at all the Pokemon they had around here, "This is pretty cool on how much they have around here."**

Green had a frown on her face and shouted, "This isn't right! You can't do this to Pokemon! They turned this into a Pokemon prison!" Everyone began to look at the both of us and all the employees began to give us mean looks.

"Ok," I said chuckling weakly as I began to push her away from the area, "I think we just got some unwanted attention all of a sudden. Let's keep moving and do not make eye contact with anyone."

Green burst away from my grasp and began to run away from me quickly. I chased after her, but I soon lost her in the crowd. "Ah crud!" I said looking around, "Where did she go now?"

I decided just to walk around enjoying the sites. Sooner or later, I would probably run into her, right? As I walked around, someone came running by shouting, "All the Tauros just escaped from their pens!"

I shrugged and mumbled, "That couldn't be because of…"

Another person came running by shouting, "Someone crazy person is riding one of the bulls shouting 'Be free Tauros! Be free!' That crazy!"

"Nah," I said hopefully, "It couldn't be…"

"And she shouted, 'Where's Red?'" said another person, "'I want him to see me now!' Who the heck is Red?"

I turned around and said to myself, "It's best to turn around and walk away. Maybe I can avoid this."

* * *

I stood outside the zoo for a few minutes once I got out of there. I figured Green would be coming out in a few seconds. I looked around and raised my hand with my watch on it up to my face. I looked at the hands on the clock and said, "Five… four… three… two… one."

All of a sudden, Green came flying out of the main gate and fell face first into a garbage can. "Now you get the heck out of here and never come back!" shouted a zoo employee at her after she crashed.

I walked over to the can and said to her, "You always loved to be the center of attention don't you?"

"Shut up," she mumbled not moving, "Let me drown in my sorrows alright?"

"Ok," I said to her, "But I would get out of the can quickly. Here's the garbage truck to take the trash to the dump." She quickly jumped out and looked all over for the truck.

"HEY!" she said, "What truck?! There's no truck at all! You liar!"

"Well it out you moving now didn't it?" I said to her simply, "Let's get out of here before the police come and arrest you."

"Yeah right," she said folding her arms, "Like that would ever happen to girl like me!"

"Excuse me," a police officer asked us all of a sudden, "Can I ask you something?" Green screamed in shock and ran off fast. The police officer and me watched her run off into the distance before and I said he could ask me something.

"Where are the rest rooms?" the officer said, "I can't find them and what is up with her?"

"She's just having one of her moments," I said.

* * *

It took me a while to find Green again after that incident. But I found her anyhow by a building with camouflage painted all over it. There was also a cluster of tall jungle like trees stretching all over in different directions around the building. "There you are!" I said to her, "How can one girl like you who complains about walking so much and have so little legs like you run so fast?"

"I'm a girl of mystery!" she said simply, "And that's all you need to know!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well whatever," I said to her as my eyes darted all around the area, "Where are we anyways?"

She looked around the area and I watched her. She looked at a sign that said Entrance to the Safari Zone and she looked at a banner that said Safari Zone as well. She looked at a jeep that had Safari Zone written on it and she looked at a plastic souvenir cup that said, Safari Zone on it as well. Then she looked at me and said, "I have no clue."

"Are you really that clueless?" I asked her.

"Me not know such hard words you say," she said. I looked at her blankly and sighed. Well that answered that question!

"Look," I said getting annoyed, "It's called the Safari Zone! Can't you read all these signs around here?"

"Yes I can!" she said sternly, "But those signs all just say to me, Fasair Noze."

I looked at her blankly once more and replied, "What medication are you on today?"

"None of your business!" she said, "Are we going to go inside or what?" I nodded and I followed her inside. There was a bunch of chairs and tables set up with green and brown painting. There was souvenir stand up next to a small restaurant. At the far end of the room was a big door with a big counter set up blocking it.

"Cool!" Green said, "It's so… green in here! I feel like I belong here."

"It must be easy being Green then?" I said, "Literally!"

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically, "So funny."

"Hey!" a man called from behind the counter, "Are you two going to talk all day or are you going to register to go on inside the Safari Zone?"

"What's the Safari Zone exactly anyways?" Green asked.

"It's only the most amazing place on this planet!" the man said.

"I resent that!" Green said sternly, "The most amazing place on this planet is the lost city of Atlantis!"

"Umm…" I said to her confused, "Atlantis is just a myth."

"That's what everyone wants you to believe!" Green said proudly, "You can't see the truth man! But I have developed a clever system in which you can discover the lost city! Now all I need is a crew of 200!"

"Yep," I said, "You are definitely living in your own little crazy world of yours, aren't you?"

"There's currently a new house to live in!" she said, "Will you be moving in?"

"Actually," I said, "I'll be out on the lawn yelling at people not to live there."

"Sour puss!" Green said folding her arms.

"Back to this reality," the man said, "Here in the Safari Zone, we have the largest land area covering, over one fourth of Kanto to be exact, most of this continent! We have the largest human own land area completely dedicated to Pokemon!"

"So it is a zoo?" Green asked sternly.

"Not really," the man said, "We are more of a wildlife preserve in which Pokemon can run in free territory without city life disturbing there natural habitat."

"Sounds perfect," I said nodding my head.

"Though we still allow Pokemon Trainers to come in and capture Pokemon like out in the real world of course," the man said, "We do this because we have some of the rarest Pokemon in the world and trainers would love to add them to their collections."

"Sounds like a profit organization to me!" Green said getting madder.

"But!" the man continued, "This place also allow for Pokemon researchers to study Pokemon in an area free of the problems in the world. Professor Oak sometimes comes here to study peacefully."

"Ah!" both of us said at the same time, "I kind of get it now."

"Today though," the man said, "We are not allowing trainers to capture Pokemon, but today we are instead having a special challenge for trainers who think they are up to the test."

"Sounds interesting!" Green said, "Bring it on!"

"It is simply a test that allows for trainers to try to reach a building we set up somewhere in the park," the man continued, "If you can get there, you receive a great prize!"

"But how do you lose at this?" I said.

"Simply getting lost," the man said, "This is a huge park and we don't tell people where the building is at all except that it is in the center of a lake. People can become lost for days, which is why we provide each person or persons with a flare gun to signal for help getting out of there."

"Center of a lake?" Green asked and cheered, "Aha! It's Atlantis!"

"Enough with that Atlantis junk!" I said to her and then turning to the man, "We're in! We want to join in!"

"You do have sleeping bags and supplies right?" the man asked, "And you do understand the risk of being out there?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Ok," the man said pulling out a piece of paper with words on it, "Will one of you sign this waver preventing us from being sued by your families or friends in case you become lost forever or die out there?"

"Wait a minute?!" I said shocked, "What do you mean die?! I don't think we should…"

"All done!" Green said handing the paper back to the man, "Let's so risk our lives for a prize that isn't even more 100P!" And with that said, the man opened the doors behind him revealing the park and Green drag me through it.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"You crazy girl!" Red shouted at him, "WE'LL DIE OUT HERE! WE DIDN'T EVEN TAKE OUR FLARE GUN! WE'LL DIE FOR SURE! WE HAVE BARELY ANY SUPPLIES AND THERE COULD BE POKEMON OUT THERE THAT'LL EAT US ALIVE!"

"Oh sure!" I said folding my arms, "Be mister negative and look at the negatives all the time! Geez! And I thought I was the only drama queen around here." That didn't really make him any less angry, but it made me feel happy!

"Come on!" I said pulling him farther into the wildness and into a dark lush forest, "Where's your spirit of adventure? Normally I'm the one whining all the time! This will be fun!"

* * *

5 hours later…

* * *

Both of us where hugging each other and whining as we both walked together side by side through the forest that never seemed to end. If it wasn't the fact that it was totally like creepy in there, it won't be half bad!

"That's it!" I said pointing at Red quickly as I pushed him away, "This is all your entire fault!"

"What?!" Red said, "I was yelling stop! Don't go any further!"

"Well you know!" I said quickly trying to defend myself, "I don't listen to anyone! You should know that by know!"

Red opened his mouth to answer back but closed it. Then he said, "You know, that's the first time you have made a logical statement in an argument!"

I smiled and then I frowned realizing something. "HEY!" I shouted at him, "That's was an insult! Take it back!"

"Umm… Green," Red said quietly, "You may want to be quieter. We have… uh… company." I didn't really listen to him at all.

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE ARGUMENT!" I shouted him, "YOU LISTEN HERE RED CARRY FIRE!"

"Stop it Green!" he said waving his hands, "Will you stop talking! We are in a problem here and I don't think you should be…"

"I don't give a rat's butt about what is happening around here!" I said getting angrier, "You listen here! When I start using your full name, you know you are big trouble mister!"

"You are started to sound like my mom!" Red said taking a step back, "But even during this time, she would actually listen me! Look around you!"

So I did. Different kinds of Pokemon of all sorts were watching us. They looked angry like I just woke them up or something. It made me ticked off that we were being watched. "THAT'S IT!" I shouted at the Pokemon, "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, and I'M GOING TO BE REALLY MAD! IF I GET THAT, YOU BETTER PRAY TO HEAVEN YOU CAN RUN FAST ENOUGH!"

They all coward in fear and took off in different directions. I turned back to Red who had a shocked look on his face. He then said, "You're amazing! You got rid of them all before they tore us apart! You saved us!"

He ran over and hugged me tightly. All of a sudden I felt so warm and so… happy that I let out a huge giggle and said, "All for my sweet lovebird!"

Red jumped twenty feet in the air, did 5 twists and spins, landed on his hands, did a back flip landing on his feet, and did a karate movement with his hands. "YOU'RE NOT GREEN!" Red said, "TELL ME WHAT YOU DONE WITH THE REAL GREEN! SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE SAID THAT!"

"OMG!" I shouted horrified realizing what I have said, "I think I'm going to puke! Need to use something to get rid of this dirty mouth! I know! Orbits gum!"

I took out my whole pack and shoved all the gum in my mouth. I began to chew for a bit and open my mouth revealing a dazzling smile. "MY EYES!" Red said covering them with his hands, "TOO BRIGHT!"

I took a few steps backwards until he stumbled backwards down a steep hill. I ran after him quickly, but not quickly enough to lose my footing. He soon landed at the bottom of hill and at the foot of a large lake. I caught up with Red and looked forward. There in the center of the lake was a small island with a building on the island.

"YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING USEFUL!" I said to him as I helped pick him up onto his feet, "You must have found the building!"

"What do you mean actually did something useful?!" he asked angrily. He grabbed his head and turned it towards the building.

"Oh!" he said, "But how are we suppose to get over there anyways?!"

"Let me try to call a whale!" I said pushing him out of the way, "I can speak whale!"

"No you can't!" he said, "Only that fish from Finding Nemo could!"

"Sure!" I said folding my arms, "Crush my dreams! What's your bright idea then smarty?"

"Watch this!" he said pushing me out of the way, "I saw this on discovery channel a while back!" He pulled out a small boom box and put a CD into it. He played the CD and nothing happened.

"Ok," I said covering my ears over the stupid metal music, "What is this suppose to do anyways?"

All of a sudden, two Seakings popped out a looked at us. "I heard that Seakings are attracted to loud sounds!" he explained, "Now lets ride them over to the island!"

"Stupid showoff!" I mumbled folding my arms.

* * *

After arriving at the island and going inside, there was no one around. We both looked around, but saw nothing in sight but a few boxes and a table with a chair. "Well this stinks," Red said turning to me, "Looks like someone already beat us to the punch."

"Correct!" said a voice from out of nowhere. Someone stepped on into the light. It was Brandon from Team Rocket.

"Oh come on!" I said, "How many times to you need to appear in this story before you just never come back?!"

"Sorry!" Brandon said, "My contract states that I'm here for a long time and that I'm to appear in the future sequels as well!"

"I hate it when they sign on the wrong people to return to TV shows as well as this," Red whispered in my ear.

"I heard that!" Brandon said shaking his fist, "Look, I'm only hear to take what I have coming to me since I made it to this building and that is this prize! HM 06… I think it is HM06 at least."

"Enough with this stalling!" I said rolling my eyes, "The author is already getting tired of writing this chapter! Let's just get this over with! You and me! One Pokemon each! Winner gets the HM!"

"Fine by me!" Brandon said pulling out a Pokeball, "I'm going to use my newest one! Go Pidgeot!" A giant bird bigger than me appear before myself.

"Oh yeah?" I said, "I'll use my new one then! Go for it Ninetales! Use ember!"

Ninetales open her mouth and shot a bunch of mini fire balls quickly at Pidgeot who just sore above them. "Mirror Move!" Brandon shouted.

All of a sudden, Pidgeot open his beak and shot off a few rounds of small fire balls at Ninetales directly hitting her. "Hey?!" I said, "What's up with that?"

"Mirror move allows the Pokemon to copy the opponent's last move and use it against them," Red said.

"Oh well you shut up?" I shouted at him.

"But you asked a question!" Red argued.

"Use Sunny Day!" I shouted. Ninetales stood still and then the room began to glow brighter all of a sudden. It began to get warmer as well that made me use my sun hat has a fan.

"Now while that Pokemon is still!" Brandon shouted, "Go in and attack with Wing Attack!" Pidgeot began to fly higher and then turned towards Ninetales. He then dove down at a fast speed as his wing began to glow white.

"Wait for it!" I said as I watched the bird come closer and closer to Ninetales, "Now Flamethrower!" A huge beam of fire emerged out of Ninetale's mouth and engulfed Pidgeot in a huge fireball. Then Pidgeot dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"You know," I said to Brandon who was shocked out of his mind, "These battles we have seem to get shorter and shorter!"

"Enough!" he called out, "I've had it! I'm out of here! This won't be the last time you see me!" He returned his Pokemon and ran back into the darkness of the room dropping two CDs in the process.

Both Red and me walked up and picked up the CDs that read, 'HM: Surf". We smiled at each other and then Red said with a frown, "Ok… how do we get out of this jungle now?"

* * *

Author Notice: As Green said, I was trying to hurry this chapter up so that you all could read it before I left on my vacation on the 25th. Sorry if it sucked, I had a hard time trying how to write this chapter.

Another month as past on by, so it's time for Top 5 Stories of the Month! This month's winners are as followed:

1. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

2. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

3. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

4. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. 3: Thresholding By: CidGregor

5. The Elite Organization of Team Rocket By: Mr. Evil

In the next chapter, Green will finally be able to go into the gym and challenge Koga! That is if she can get around the invisible walls, traps, and certain ninja wannabe who are hiding within the gym.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 41: Which Way is Which Way?

Date: 3/16/07

Reviewers: Lighting Samurai

YankeeFan2

Jarkes

AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Raykura-Kura

SilverDarkDragonXD

Rymann


	41. Which Way is Which Way?

Chapter 41: Which Way is Which Way?

* * *

Day 27: 10:11 a.m. Red's View

* * *

"Oh thank God!" Green said jumping up happily over and over again, "This is so great! The gym finally opened after so long! I can't wait any longer."

"No kidding," I said, "I can't wait any longer, but it's probably not for the same reason."

"Why not?" Green said turning to me.

"Within the two days we been here, you caused way too many problems already!" I said and then I been to tell her all the problems, "There was the fact you knocked down five rows of book selves at the library, the food fight at Pizza Hut, the spray painting on the cars, and then there was the fact that you blew up a trailer! And all of this was just this morning!"

"So?" she said, "I'm a people person who likes to do things!"

"You started a riot, a civil war, and a blackout within one hour last night!" I yelled at her, "Now the city is in hell!"

"Yeah right," she said and then pointed at me with a shock expression and said, "Oh! You said a bad word!"

"Enough with words and junk!" I said grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning around to face the city behind me, "Look at what you did!" Since what I could explain about the scenario would be graphic, let's just say that the whole place looks very similar to the after mass of a hurricane.

"Wow," she said, "I did all that? Cool!" I rolled my eyes and pushed in her into the gym before she could cause anymore problems then she already did.

* * *

Both of us looked around the room. It was a plain old hallway that looked similar to one of those dojos you see on the TV or in manga. "Hello?" Green shouted cupping her hands around her mouth, "Anyone home?"

There was a loud moaning sound that sounded like a house or in this case, gym, was settling. "Well that was creepy," I said looking around, "But it does sound like someone is home around here." I turned around and Green was walking out.

"Hey!" I said grabbing her by her collar, "Where are you going?"

"Noise creepy!" she whined, "Too scary! Me go home!" Whenever she is totally scared, she starts talking with bad grammar. I hate that when it happens.

"Look!" I said to her, "Don't be scared! What are ya? A scared little girl or something?"

She blankly looked at me like I just said the dumbest thing ever, which I did after all. "Well duh!" she said.

I grabbed her by her arm, but she pushed away hard. I tumbled into the wall and then it literally spun around at 360 degrees. I was tossed from the wall after it was done spinning and I looked around. I was in a dark empty room. I ran back for the wall and began to pound on it.

"Green!" I called out, "Help me! The wall did something funky and it's really creepy!"

"Hold on!" she said from the other side of the wall, "I'll save you!" I heard her smash herself into the wall and the entire wall once again changed, but not in the original way it did. Instead, the wall pushed me upwards towards the ceiling and dropped me back down after doing a flip.

I looked around and saw that I was back in the original hallway I started at. I then noticed Green wasn't here either. "Oh come on!" I said standing up and turning around, "GREEN?! Are you behind the wall?"

There was no response at all from her. Nothing even any signs of her presence could be heard from behind the wall. This wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

Well this was different. I tried to save Red by opening up the wall again so he could get through, but I ended up getting stuck on the other side! What was worse about that was that a small hole opened up beneath me when I got over into the other room and I fill straight in!

So there I was falling into some kind of abyss to land on who knows what! Not one of my best moments, mind you, but it still didn't top my bad moment when I accidentally set off the Fourth of July fireworks too soon and one person got pelted with an oncoming firework. Hey! Weird thought popped into my head! Why were we celebrating Fourth of July when it's America's holiday? I live in Kanto and what was I celebrating? It sure wasn't our independence!

Anyhow, I soon landed on a sofa mattress in what was most likely the basement. It was kind of dark except for a few hanging light bulbs that buzzed on and off giving the room an eerie feeling. There were also a few crates with Japanese or Chinese lettering on them.

I looked around some more and saw two doorways. "Ok!" I said to myself, "Now I need to find the correct door that should lead me out of here and back upstairs! I'll use the best scientific and best politic method to help me chose the right door! Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! Catch a tiger by the toe! If he hollers let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!"

Using that method, I chose the left door. I opened it up and I saw a bunch of railroad tracks leading straight up to me. I looked up ahead just instead to hear the whistle blow from a giant locomotive heading straight at me! I squealed a slammed the door and jumped out of the way of the door.

When I got to my feet and laughed, "Wait a minute! It's just like one of those old bugs bunny cartoons! You always see the train when someone opens the door, but it never comes out! It's probably not even there! I'm such a fool!" All of sudden, there was a loud crashing sound from behind the door like a train colliding with something powerful enough to stop it dead and there was even a rumble that shook the room.

I blinked a few times and walked over to the door. I opened up, but to my surprise there was nothing in sight but a brick wall! That was odd! "Now I think it's time that I leave before something else crazy happens!"

I took the other door and found the stairs that led straight up. After reaching the top of them, I saw that I was now in a gigantic wide open room. There floors were wooden, but smooth down a bit and the walls were thick and brown. At the far end of the room was another door, but before that in the direct middle of the room was Team Rocket agent Sakura meditating on a mat.

"Ah!" she said to no one in particular with her eyes closed, "So relaxing! So peaceful! Not a care in the world!"

"It's you!" I shouted pointing at her.

She opened one eye and closed it again. She sighed sadly and said, "So much for peaceful and relaxing! Now all I hear is a high pitched whiny brat." Well that set me off! I charged directly at her at full speed.

She didn't move a muscle, but opened both of her eyes to watch me. She then said, "You may want to slow down a bit or stop pretty soon." I didn't listen to her at all, but I really should have. All of a sudden, I crashed into a something hard and crashed back down onto the floor.

"Whoa," I said sitting up, "What just happen?"

"You ran into the invisible barrier," she said simply, but still cracking a smile, "This room is more or less a giant maze made up of invisible barriers that led straight to where I am and to the exit. Only a skill ninja like myself can sense the correct path through the wall."

"Then show me which way is the right way!" I yelled at her.

"I could," she said and then she looked at her watch, "But I got more important things to attend to at the moment. I trust you to find your way out on your own now. See ya!" She got up and head towards the door, taking various turns and twists to reach it of course. Soon enough, she was gone and I was now alone to attend to this giant invisible maze.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

This wasn't going so well anymore. The more I explored the building in search of her, the more I became lost. This building was hectic! One room I entered was full of Voltorbs, while another room kept titling in different directions!

I entered a different room this time and saw that the whole room was upside down. I jumped back and slammed the door shut. All of a sudden, the room began to shake when I closed the door. After the rumbling stopped, I opened the door and saw that the room was right side up again.

I sighed with relief and then saw someone standing in the middle of the room. She had her back to me, but I knew who it was. She turned around let her blue flowing hair spin slowly making her beauty much more captivating. I sound pretty mushy right now. "Hi Red," she said winking at me, "Did you to find me?"

"Yes Lilyana!" I said in a trance, "I have come for you and only you! You are my only one!"

"Tough luck!" she said with an evil smile, "Loser!" She stuck her tongue at me that she exploded into a gray cloud. After it had passed, a different person now stood in her place this time around. It was Sakura of Team Rocket.

"WHAT?" I said jumping backwards and then yelling at her angrily, "YOU EVIL WITCH!"

"Wrong!" she said shaking a finger at me, "It's really evil ninja! He he!"

"Either way!" I shouted at her, "What's the big idea with that? Are you trying to torment me with visions of her and how do you even know about her anyhow?"

"That's simple!" she said pulling a book from out of nowhere, "You have tons of pictures of her in this photo album I stole from your backpack! Sad though. There are none of you and her in any photo."

"HEY!" I said blushing, "Give that back! You have no business looking through my private photo album!"

"Maybe," she said turning another page and then she smiled, "Ah! Isn't this cute! Tons of photos of your little friend Green and even more with both of you together! Here's a cute one of her hugging you at some kind of party! It dates back a few years according to the label, but I'm sure you probably remember it well!"

At that moment, the temperature in the room seemed to spike up high causing me to almost overheat. "Stop it!" I said rushing at her to grab the photo album from her, "Give those back!"

She tossed it at me which caused me to stop and catch them. "Those were so cute!" she said, "But I had enough now with messing with you. I'm going to move onwards now! Smell you later!" She tossed down one of her smoke bombs and it exploded allowing her to escape.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"Believe it everyone!" I shouted once I reached the end of the maze, "I did it! I got to the end of the maze and it didn't take me forever to do so! I thought I would go crazy wandering that maze, but I'm still sane! See you later goblins!"

"Bye!" they all waved as I walked out the door. When I closed the door behind me, the fact that there were goblins in there hit me. I turned around and opened the door to see no one in sight.

"This is just getting creepy," I said shutting the door and turning around. But once I did so, Sakura was there standing in front of me face to face. I jumped backwards into the wall in shock of her appearance.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at her, "Just don't appear like that anymore and give me a heart-attack!"

"But where's the fun in not appearing randomly to scare you?" she asked.

"What do you want now?" I said.

"Well…" she said slowly, then I blinked my eyes and when I opened them, she was holding a big book in her hands, "I wanted to question you about this photo album you have here. I see you like Prof. Oak's grandson Blue otherwise known as Gary's younger brother."

"Wait a minute!" I said shocked, I opened my backpack and indeed found my photo album missing, "You thief! Give that back right now!"

"That's not all in here that is interesting!" she continued flipping a page, "Here's a bunch of pictures of…" I quickly pulled it out of her hands and then clutched the book tightly in hope she wouldn't get it.

"These are private and you have no right to look at them!" I said angrily, but nervously.

"That's so cute that you are blushing like that!" Sakura said pinching my cheek hard, "Your friend Red sure blushed like that when I found is pictures of you and that other girl!"

"Pictures of me?" I said becoming more shocked.

"Yes!" she said, "But don't take my word for it! Ask him! I sense that he is coming down this very hallway any second now! See ya!" She dropped one of her smoke bombs and disappeared into the smoke.

When it cleared, there stood Red coughing. "There you are!" he said, "I been looking for you all over this place! Where'd you disappear to anyhow?"

"Humph!" I said folding my arms, "I fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland! Stupid! Where do you think I disappeared to? I have been stuck in this place the whole time! Where's the gym leader and where's the exit of this crazy place?"

"I believe I can help you two," said someone walking into the view of us. He was an older man with dark black hair wearing traditional Japanese clothing and had a red band wrapped around his neck.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"I am Koga," the man said, "Master of ninja arts and gym leader of the Fuchsia City's gym. Now I must ask you two, what are you two doing here?"

* * *

Author Notice: Another update ready to go! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible for all of you!

As of March, there has been a bunch of great stories and now to share that with all of you, here they are for the Top 5 last month!

1. Kingdom Hearts 3: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

2. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. 3: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. The Elite Organization of Team Rocket By: Mr. Evil

4. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

5. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

In the next chapter, we finally get to another event we have been waiting for! It's time for Green's battle for the Soul Badge and she is about to take on Koga. Will she succeed or will she ultimately fail?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 42: Slimed! Showdown with Koga!

Date: 4/8/07

Reviewers: Jarkes

AshK

Katie Legends

Lugia's bestfriend

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Raykura-Kura

Cassie Chan Astro Pink


	42. Slimed! Showdown with Koga!

Chapter 42: Slimed! Showdown With Koga

* * *

Day 27: 1:07 p.m. Green's View

* * *

"Ah!" Koga said leading us over to a different building, "So you two became lost in my maze I had built in! That I made for enjoyment and pleasure, the real gym is built around back. You should of rang the doorbell on that building, the sound can also be heard in my official gym where I was." Great! We could of avoid all that trouble if we just have pressed the stupid doorbell! I'm not getting out of bed tomorrow!

We reached the other side of the building and soon were out back in the backyard. Sure enough, there was another building set up there with the words, "Official Gym" painted on a sign in front of it. Why does this happen to me? Everything that seems easy enough becomes a huge pain in the ass! Pardon my language!

We followed him in to find a decent looking gym that look more like a dojo than any other. In the middle though, was Sakura resting on a yoga mat. "You!" I said pointing at her.

She opened one eye and smiled, "Yes! It's a me! Sakura!"

"Why of all people must you be here?" Red asked her.

"Because I'm on a paid vacation for the moment as of last time we meet each other outside the city," she said, "I'm in the zone now! No annoying people in it!"

"I'm sorry miss," Koga said to her, "But you'll have to vacate the location, we are about to hold a gym battle."

"Really?!" she said jumping to her feet, "Oh goodie! I can relax by watching him kick those brats' butt!"

"Oh yeah?!" Red said, "Bring it!"

"A little boy like you?" Sakura giggled, "Shouldn't you have a crush on a girl that is out of your reach at this age?"

"He calls her Lilyana," I said unemotionally, "I call her…"

"Watch it Green," Red said to me, "This is a younger kid story."

"I was going to call her a witch," I said confused, "What did you think I was going to call her?" Red's face burst out into a dark shade of red. Oh boy! He was thinking a bad word!

"Look!" Sakura sighed, "They look so happy together like sitcom couple with the same amount of bickering!"

"You!" I said to her, "You get out the heck out of here! Why don't you go start a war with Team Elite or something?"

"Like I need that!" Sakura sighed, "Here's the problem with being in an organization, and almost all other organizations hate your guts! Team Elite doesn't like us, but they don't like anyone that's for sure."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Just between us," Sakura said, "Team Elite is a new organization that rose out or nothing and gained power quickly under the radar like Team Sky & Galactic did. Elite agents have a big interest in the past and all the legendary Pokemon. They say they have a 'special connection' to… well. That's none of your business. No one knows any these secrets I just told you, not any Team Rocket or any other group."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Let's just say," she said smiling with a dark grin, "I have sort of a… special connection with them."

"Any whoo," Koga said getting annoyed with us talking amongst ourselves, "Are you going to watch or leave?" Apparently, he missed the part about her being in Team Rocket.

"I'll watch," she smirked walking off to the side of the room folding her hands, "I'll be enjoying this. Don't lose badly if you can help it." I hate her.

"I'll go first," I said to Koga, "I been waiting long enough to have this battle, so why am I going to waste anymore time with this?" He nodded and looked at Red with a piercing stare. He slowly inched away next to Sakura. She then licked one of her fingers and stuck it in his ear making him jump 5 feet into the air. Ok, I'm over exaggerating that, but he did jump pretty high.

Both Koga and myself walked to the other ends off the gym and turned to face each other. "As gym leader of Fuchsia City, I, Koga, hear by challenge you to a Pokemon battle for the Soul Badge. 3 Pokemon are to be used only! You hear by accept this rule?"

"Yeah yeah," I said rolling my eyes, "Let's just get this thing going!"

"**DO YOU ACCEPT?!**" he said with an extreme booming voice that shook the whole room. I nearly lost my balance, and when I glanced over at the spectators, Red was hiding behind Sakura who was shivering in fright.

"Yes sir!" I said saluting him.

"Then prepare for you defeat!" he said whipping out a Pokemon and tossing it out, "Go Koffing!" A giant purple ball with skull and cross bones on its chest appeared. I remember seeing this Pokemon before on Police Videos, the police force use them to launch smoke attacks on criminals to strike back quickly and efficiently.

"Fine!" I said pulling out one of mine, "Go Flutter!"

"Use smokescreen!" Koga said. Koffing pumped out greenish brown gas all over covering the playing field and surrounding Butterfree in a thick haze.

"Use Whirlwind and clear the smoke!" I called out. There was the sound of flapping wings and the smoke began to spread and vanish all around revealing Butterfree now flying alone.

"What?!" I said looking all around as Butterfree did the same thing, "Where'd it go?"

"Down below!" Red said pointing below Butterfree and then he chuckled to himself, "He he… that kind of rhymes! 'Where'd it go? Down below!' Ha!"

"I'm not close enough!" I called to Sakura, "Smack him!" She whacked Red upside his head hard. He rubbed the spot gently and gave Sakura a dirty look which she returned with a smile.

"Attack with smog!" Koga commanded. Koffing spat out a mud color cloud quickly up into Butterfree's face. Flutter began to shake it off, but after the cloud vanished, she looked a bit more purplish then usual.

"Darn it!" I growled, "She's been poisoned! Attack back with a Psybeam!" Two beams quickly came out of her eyes and fired at Koffing. The Pokemon maneuvered around the beams but was grazed by one of the beam leaving a red mark down its right side.

"Sludge!"

"Whirlwind!" Butterfree quickly summoned up a quickly barrier in front of her and just as the sludge hit it. The waste began to slow down through the wind and soon dropped to the floor.

"Set up another smokescreen!"

"Oh no you don't! Butterfree, another whirlwind!" As soon as the smoke came out of its holes, the wind picked off clearly the smog as fast as it came out, but as a bonus, the wind began to spin Koffing around in circles until it was tossed out of the mini tornado. Koffing was a bit dizzy and confused when it got back its balance in floating.

"Perfect!" I said excitedly, "Use tackle!" Butterfree charged up to Koffing and slammed it with her right wing knocking it off balance again. But after the move, she to pant as if she was getting extremely tired.

"I think you should call Butterfree back," Red called, "The poison is doing a number on her and I don't think she'll be able to make it through a few more rounds with this Pokemon."

"Then I'll have to hurry it up then," I said to him snobbishly, "I know what I'm doing here!"

"You're friend is right," Koga said folding his arms, "I think you should call back your Pokemon. You'll still have two left anyhow."

"I don't quit that easily!" I said sticking my tongue out at the both of them, "I'll finish this! Attack with another tackle!" Butterfree took aim again and shot off at Koffing again.

"Use sludge!" Koffing spat out another sludge ball at Butterfree which took the hit directly head on, but that didn't seem to faze her! The attack struck Koffing in front of his face knocking him aside to the wall. Koffing slowly slide down the wall and onto the floor knocked out cold.

"Hooray for me!" I said jumping for joy and then I mockingly said, "How does that song go now? Oh yeah! 'Another bites the dust! And another one does and another one does! Another bites the dust!' OK! I'm through bragging; bring out the next opponent for me to crush!"

"Is she always this annoying?" Koga said turning to Red.

"More or less," he shrugged, "You should be glad that was just less! You should see her when it's more!" I gave Sakura a look, who nodded in reply and whacked Red upside the head once more.

"Go Weezing!" Koga said releasing another Pokemon. This Pokemon looked liked two Koffings combined together with one large one and with a small one. I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy at all.

"Butterfree!" I said pointing at the Pokemon, "Attack with confusion!" A light haze surrounded Weezing who began to shake like it was going into a seizure. The light slowly evaporated away and Weezing regained control of itself.

"That's weird," I said surprised, "Normally that attack would last longer or something." Then I noticed it. Butterfree was wobbling in the air and then it fell directly to the ground head first. I gasped and ran to my Pokemon's side.

"Are you alright?" I said worriedly to it. It mumbled its name and then there was no sound at all.

"You better hurry to the Pokemon Center across the street," Koga said, "The poison will eventually spread through its whole body."

"I'll take her!" Red said running over to me, "You have a battle to win here!" I gave him a nod and a smile of relief. I hand him Flutter's ball, in which he returned Butterfree, and then ran off out of the building.

"It's not over just yet," I said to Koga, "This battle is just getting warmed up! Go Cloyster!" Cloyster appeared onto the field as I headed back over to my spot.

"Here it comes," Koga said unemotionally, "Weezing, Toxic!" A purple hot bubbling substance sprayed out of both of its mouths and at Cloyster.

"Withdraw!" Cloyster slammed its shell shut quickly just as the spray hit it. The goo did no damage to Cloyster at all thankfully! As the stuff slid down the shell, I noticed how steam came off of it making me glad that attack didn't hit my Pokemon.

"Cloyster! Aurora Beam!" A multicolor beam shot out of an opening crack in the shell and directly moved at Weezing. The Pokemon floated directly over it missing the attack.

"Now smog!" Koga said. The Pokemon let out its deadly smoke at Cloyster who quickly shut its shell tight once more.

"Supersonic!" Cloyster's two big spikes on the top of his shell began to rattle quickly and then two piercing sound waves emitted off the spike then were so intense, I could see the waves themselves.

The sound waves swept across the room shattering glass and making cracks in the wood appear. Sakura clamped her hands against her ears tightly and whined, "STOP IT! MY EAR DRUMS ARE GOING TO BURST!"

Koga, on the other hand, didn't seem to be affect by the noise; he stood calm and poised in his same spot. His Pokemon, though, received the beating of the sound making it whine and clamping its eyes shut as well. The smog disburse in different directions as it was being pulled along with the waves all different ways.

"Now!" I said, "Attack with Ice Beam!" Cloyster opened its shell again and launched out a pale white beam hitting Weezing square in the chest… well… I think it was the chest! I couldn't tell with this Pokemon.

The attack did a number on him and he was pushed backwards at least 5 feet. Weezing opened his eyes and gave a dark look at the two off us. "There's the spirit," Koga said, "Attack with sludge!"

Weezing spat a big glop of goo at Cloyster who proceeded to close up again. The shot hit Cloyster directly on the shell rims that opened and closed. The different thing about this mess is that the sludge didn't ooze down the shell like toxic did!

"What's with the mess?" I asked surprised, "What's that supposed to do? Cloyster! Use Water Pulse to spray that stuff off the shell!" Cloyster opened itself a bit, but the goo seemed to act like glue and manage to keep the shell from opening wide enough! When he sprayed the water out, it came bounce off that and back into its face!

The damage seemed to push Cloyster back a bit. "What just happened?" I said even more surprised.

"That sludge acts also as a type of glue and rubber that binds things together," Koga explained, "It takes months to develop that into what you see before you, but it sure helps in building these walls. Helped stick everything together." Sakura, who was leaning against the wall, jumped away it and began wipe off the back of her shirt.

"Now to finish this," he said, "Even if you Pokemon some how beat mine, he wouldn't have lasted my last Pokemon, so I'll just make this interesting for the final round. Weezing! Self-destruct!"

His Pokemon glowed brightly and then blinded the how room with a flash and then a tense explosion. The room erupted into smoke and it blocked my view. When the dust settled, I looked and saw his Pokemon, definitely knocked out by the power of itself! Then I saw my Pokemon, his shell was wide open, the sludge gone, and Cloyster was for sure defeated judging by the swirls in his eyes.

"Well that was stupid," Sakura said rubbing her chin, "Now he only has one Pokemon left, but then again, so does she. This could come down to quite a close call in the end now that I think of it."

"This match is over now," Koga said gripping his new Pokeball he pulled out, "You'll lose this one, just call it quits here."

"Not on your life!" I said to him, "It's not over! I'll be the victor in this match."

"Have it your way," he said releasing his last Pokemon, "Go Muk!" Now do I describe it? This Pokemon was purely made of purple sludge that smelled worse than Tauros poop! Beyond those words, there are no other words in the dictionary that can be used to describe its smell!

"Oh yeah?" I said pinching my nose with my fingers, "Then I'll use this Pokemon! Go Ninetales or as I like to call him, Fox!" This would be my real first ever match using Ninetales, so I thought it would be interesting.

"Alright then," Koga said, "Muk! Sludge Bomb!"

"Ninetales!" I said, "Agility!" Fox disappeared in a flash as soon as the sludge exploded on contact with the floor in front of her. Next, I saw right behind Muk setting herself up for a good counterstrike!

"Perfect! Hit him with a Flamethrower!"

"Acid Armor!" Muk then glowed a creepy light pale green and yellow color as the flames impacted with his body. When the flames died out, Muk looked as if he took no damage to himself at all.

"Sorry," Koga said waving a finger, "Muk's special move, Acid Armor is so strong, that it prevents damage from many attacks of all different types of elements. That's way you have no chance of beating my Pokemon. Muk, attack with sludge!"

The Pokemon began to do a wave motion with its whole body like waves on a beach and then it launched a big chuck of itself at Ninetales! "Agility!"

Fox quickly moved herself out of danger of the attack and to the far right of the field. But when the sludge hit the ground it splattered in all different directions striking Ninetales on the left side. "Now Screech!"

Muk opened his mouth extremely wide and high in every direction and sucked in a big gulp of air. Then he exhaled a large ear piercing sound. Ninetales couldn't move quickly enough and was struck by the horrible sound freezing her up in that exact spot.

"Now attack Ninetales with pound!" Muk slithered… slid… something over to Fox and raised a large glop of sludge out of its body. The glop turned completely solid and smashed down onto her head making her drop the ground completely.

"Looks like I win this," Koga said.

"That's what you think!" I said noticing my Pokemon opening her eyes, "Attack with Overheat!" Ninetales body completely glowed a bright white reddish color that overtook Muk completely.

"Is it just me," Sakura said pulling at her neck hole in her shirt, "Or did it just get a lot hotter in her?" She was right about that, the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocketed up about 30 degrees and it was already 70 degrees in this room!

I began to pant and sweat and then the room began to drop back to its original temperature. Then I notice only Ninetales in the entire room now besides Koga, Sakura, and myself. "Did Muk…" I gasped, "Just evaporate?"

"I wouldn't say that," Koga said looking up above Muk, "Take a look for yourself!"

I looked to where was looking at and saw it. "Get out of the way Fox!" Ninetales dashed to left just as pile of sludge poured down from above like a waterfall. After it stopped falling, the sludge took the shape of Muk again.

"Holy crud!" Sakura yelled out loud, "That was crazy! The Pokemon evaporated and then fell back down from the sky like a downpour!" No kidding!

"Not that easy to beat my Pokemon," Koga said, "But I believed I dragged this out long enough… Muk finished this with Hyper Beam!" That's not a good sign!

"What do I do?" I said quickly.

"Either run or fight power with power!" said a voice, "A final form Pokemon can use Hyper Beam!" Duh! How could I forget that? Koga was right; this had gone on long enough! I'll finish this even if I lose!

"Ninetales!" I called out at the top of my lungs, "HYPER BEAM!" A wind draft began to pick up and the room tensed up as well. Pure, white energy was collecting into one pure form in front of both of the Pokemon's mouths, this wouldn't end well.

Both white beam shot out at what seemed like the speed of light! I blinked once and both beams came in contact with each other then. A budge formed in the center and expanded until it could hold out no longer. Then there was an explosion.

The explosion was so immense that wood in the ceiling, floor, and walls all cracked and some shattered. Dust and sludge from pervious battles picked up and shot off in different directions. After the action had past, I hear nothing but falling debris in the background.

The dust settle and I couldn't believe what I saw! Ninetales had completely collapsed and Muk, on the other hand, and splattered across the floor into remaining pools of gunk. Koga's expression finally showed an emotion, shock. "N-n-no way," he gasped at the sight of what just happened, "Muk is completely… defeated…"

"In that case," I said with a small smile of shock, "I… won…" Though the win was nice, it was still bitter sweet. Did Muk just… die?

"I know what you are thinking," Koga said, "Is Muk dead? No… the thing about Muks and Grimmers are that if they splatter or spread all over the area into nothing but sludge or gunk, they are still alive. They just need to be put back together. You just saw before hand how Muk reformed himself after the Overheat attack, it's just like that. Muk will be find after I put him all together."

I sighed a sound of relief and looked to my right. Sakura had vanished from sight. I then turned to my left and saw Red giving me a nod of satisfaction in my accomplishment. "Red!" I said surprised, "You're here!"

"I wouldn't want have miss this exciting ending for the world!" he said, "Oh yeah! Butterfree… I mean 'Flutter' in any case will be fine!" I jumped for joy! Today did turn out to be good after all!

"On my behalf," Koga said approaching me and handing out a small item, "I present you, Green, this Soul Badge in proof of defeating me, Koga of Fuchsia City!" I squealed for joy and grabbed the badge out of his hand to examine it. Only two more badges left to go!

* * *

Author Notice: And there ends this exciting gym battle! I took time and thought to write this battle out and I believe this is my best Pokemon battle I have written to date!

I have some interesting news! In response to this series, I have took my time to put up a sort of character information about each important person's Pokemon team on my profile! Check them out… also note the unknown trainer who has yet to appear!

April has ended and now comes the important Top 5 stories of the month! This is the Top 5!

1. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

2. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

3. Gender Bending By: Cyberbanjo

4. Linked by Friendship By: KH-Akyra

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

I didn't have any updates last month so I'm excepting any new stories you would like to tell me about to check out or some of your own as well!

In the next chapter, Team Rocket's presence has been everyone in Kanto in previous chapters while Team Elite has flown under the radar for most of the story. But in the next chapter, they will make their biggest strike yet to date in the story! They'll be heading to the abandon Power Plant in search of a special bird that Red and Green most protect from them!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 43: Trouble at the Power Plant!

Date: 5/6/07

Reviewers: AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Cassie Chan Astro Pink

Mmfan1234

Raykura-Kura

Jarkes

Katie Legends


	43. Trouble at the Power Plant

Chapter 43: Trouble At the Power Plant

* * *

Day 27: 8:37 p.m. Red's View

Location: Fuchsia City's Pokemon Center

* * *

"Ok," I said to Green, "I now have my gym badge so we now need only 2 more left before we get to join in the Indigo League." We were back in our room in the Pokemon Center with the lights on. We were going over our next plan of action for the next badge.

"So then," Green said looking over her book of the continent, "The next stop for us will be in Cinnabar Island for the Volcano Badge! Oh! They also have hot-springs there as well! We got to stop there and take a relaxing bath before the gym!"

"Sure," I said, "But I want to check the Pokemon Research Lab down there. I heard they been doing interesting things with fossils there." It would be the perfect time me to drop of my fossil I found back at Mt. Moon off there so that they can look at it and see what it is.

"Ok," Green said checking something off on a notebook before returning to her regular book, "There's also a place called the Pokemon House there as well. Maybe we should check it out as well!"

"Nah," I said taking the book from her, "It states here that the building is old and slowly being eaten away by mold and God knows what else. The building is very unstable as well and people say it will fall to the ground at anytime. Let's avoid by all cost."

"There's also a volcano in the center of the island as well," Green said snatching the book away from me, "I sure hope it doesn't blow!"

"Scientists said that it hasn't erupted since when 1400s," I said, "What's the chances of it ever erupting anymore?"

"You're probably right," she sighed, "But when it blows its top, I'm going to blame you for leading me into a sense of security!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I returned it with a nasty look.

"Think we should turn in for the night?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" she whined, "The dark is very scary and I want to sleep through it quickly so I can wake up to the light!" Her tedious explanations are starting to get on my nervous, but I nodded and walked towards the light switch.

I reached out for it, but the lights went off before I was able to do anything. The room plunge into darkness and Green said, "Well goodnight!"

"Wait a minute!" I called her, "I didn't turn out the light just now! The lights went out all by themselves just now!" All of a sudden, the lights flipped back on.

"That's creepy!" I said looking at the hanging ceiling lamps above my head. The lights began to flicker on and off quickly or slowly. There was a low electrical buzz from the lights as they went on or off.

"Well this is very creepy," Green said reaching into her backpack for her flashlight and then peering out the window, "That's not all that's wrong; the whole town is having electrical problems all of a sudden."

I peered out the window too. Lights from all other buildings in the neighborhood where having problems, even the street lights were going on and off. Soon, the whole area went dark and there were no lights except for the moon and stars above.

Green turned her flashlight on and turned it towards me. "This is strange," she said, "How could one neighborhood go completely pitched black! Wait a minute! I know who did this! It's the mole men!" Ugh!

"Let's just head on outside and see what's the problem is!" I told her as I moved towards the door with my own flashlight. I bought a new one after she sold my last one. This time, I would make sure she wouldn't take it from me!

* * *

We walked into the Pokemon Center lobby and found Nurse Joy and Chansey set up a few candles in the room. "Oh hey you guys," Nurse Joy said spotting us as she placed the last candle down on the receptionist, "You two notice the blackout as well?"

"Well it wasn't that hard to miss," I said, "What's going on around here? Why the power go out all of a sudden?"

"I'm not that sure of it either," she said to us, "We never ever had a blackout before in the history of this city to say the least. We always have depended on the power plant miles away from here to provide the city with power. In fact, most of the power on this side on the continent comes from that old power plant."

"So most of the cities around here," Green said thinking over the problem that was going on here, "Including Lavender Town, Saffron City, and Cerulean City have gone completely out of power as well as Fuchsia City here."

"Pretty much," Nurse Joy explained, "Because of the old power plant, our city has been deciding to build a new one in town or rebuild the old one so a problem like this would never happen."

"Wait a minute," I said, "I thought you just said that the old one was still working. Why would you want to build a new one or even want to rebuild the old one? It's still working isn't it?"

"Well," she continued, "The old power plant has been around since 1943 and has been providing power for us since then. But 15 years old, due to smog, waste, and all different kinds the problems over by the plant, it was abandoned and left running for that many years. From what I have heard, it has been overpopulated by electric type Pokemon since then making it is even harder to try to come back and fix the place up."

"But if it has been working for that long by itself," Green said, "What finally caused it to go under?"

"That is what troubles me," Nurse Joy sighed, "The only way for the place to stop delivering electricity through the values is for a human to shut it off by himself, not a Pokemon."

"Then who would be out there?" I said.

"Not very many people to say the least," she said, "Only serious Pokemon collectors go there to catch Pokemon or scientists to research electrical Pokemon in a different type of habitat. But the place as been officially closed off to anyone now a days to keep the public safe. Not even scientists can go in there without special permission."

"Maybe we should go there and check it out for ourselves," I said to Green, "A little adventure after hours."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles," Joy said, "But the power plant is all the way somewhere in the rocky regions of near the Rock Tunnel. It be a week trip from here to there and by then, the problem maybe would have fixed itself!"

"But we can't just wait around here in the dark for who knows how long!" Green said.

"That's why I'm going out there to check it out," said somebody. We turned and flashed our lights on a Pokemon trainer like us. He seemed a bit older, but we didn't really care. If he could take us there, that's all that would matter.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Just call me Jeff," the trainer said to us, "I'm heading out to the plant myself to see what is up with the place. I hear you two are interested, what to come along?"

"Alright!" I said, "Time to be heroes again! What'd ya say Green?"

"I guess so," she said, "But why does this have to happen in the dark?" I rolled my eyes. She would be for certain complaining the whole trip there.

* * *

Day 27: 9:21 pm. Red's View

Location: Route 10: Rocky Region & Power Plant

* * *

We soared over the mountains below and Lavender Town. We were so high up, I was clinging onto Jeff so I wouldn't fall, and Green was clinging onto me as well. We were on the back of Jeff's gigantic Pidgeot as we soared through the sky watching the world below.

We began to descend down towards the ground quickly. "Here we are!" he called to us, "The old power plant!"

All of us looked ahead and saw a giant old building in the center of round rocky valley with a river running through it. There were tons of giant windmills use to gather wind energy, sun reflectors to gather solar energy, and a small dam to gather hydro energy. These parts of the area looked newer than the building itself so they much of been set up before the plant was deserted.

The building was very old. There were shattered windows, steel tubes coming out of the building, metal smoke stacks that were rusting away, peeled paint all of the location, and plenty weeds surround the base of the building. But the main part of what caught everyone's attention was that this building was huge! Bigger and wider than the Silph Co. building if it was to lying on its back.

Then in exact center of the building was a skylight that had to be as big has my house! It was shattered as well. But the biggest thing about this building that caught my attention was the fact that there were cars, vans, helicopters, and people all around it. Spotlights were set up and the inside of the building was lit up.

"Better land out of sight," Jeff said landing somewhere distance from the people and their vehicles. We landed behind some boulders and he returned his Pokemon. We all peered over the rocks and at the group of people in the distance.

They were sporting yellow and black jackets, black boots, and yellow baseball caps with the letter B stitched into the top of them. The males had long black pants with yellow pockets and the females had a black skirt instead. "Oh no," Green mumbled, "It's them! It's Team Elite!"

"Team Elite?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Team Elite is group of people that are working towards some kind of goal," I explained, "We're not sure what their main goals are, but we heard they were into legendary Pokemon and events of the past."

"Yeah," Green added, "Most of the team, we run into these 3 members that seem to harass us a lot. Noah, Caitlyn, and Abbey some to bug us a lot of times. There are Ranma and Akane, a team duo couple, but the last time we saw them was 19 days ago and they were heading down a raging river."

"There's also another member," I continued after her, "His name is Jordan. I'm not too sure about him, out of the whole team, he seems to be the least evil and doesn't attack us, but we only ran into him 3 times. I'm not too sure about him, but he doesn't seem interest a lot in what his team does because most of time we ran into him, he said was off doing what he wanted to do."

"Sounds like an interesting guy," Jeff nodded, "And sounds like devious team if you ask me. But why would they come here? This place has nothing to do with a Pokemon legendary creature."

"Well," Green said, "They have been doing things that have nothing to do with legendaries. First time we ran into them at work, they were stealing power from our town, they were then at Mt. Moon doing who knows what, they were at the Nugget Bridge battling trainers, Abbey robbed people in one of the underground paths, and Noah stole a cash prize from a bike race. We're not pretty sure what they are up to."

"Well," I said, "They sure have an interest in the power plant. Though I'm not really quiet sure what the connection between legendary Pokemon and an old run down power plant is."

"You don't know the rumor?" Jeff said, "They during some nights during the darkest nights when there is a new moon or is cloudy, there can be thunder and lighting forming all together in one point in the sky above this place. They said all this electricity in one place in the middle of the sky isn't nature's act; it's the act of something bigger."

"Which is?" Green said.

"The Legendary Bird that is supposed to be the ruler of the powerful lighting in the sky," Jeff said, "Zapdos. Legendary says that Zapdos is attracted to high area of electricity and can sense this spots from anywhere on this Earth. It's only natural for Zapdos to like this area. It is avoid of human life, there is tons of electricity, and there are only electric type Pokemon within the base."

"So they are here because of the possibility that Zapdos could be within this general area?" I said, "Sounds like they might be interested in this bird."

"Gee…" Green said rolling her eyes, "You think?"

"Look," I said, "Whatever the cause is, we got to get them out of here and stop whatever it is that they have planned."

"Ok," Jeff said cocking his eyebrow, "How do you suppose we get inside that place without being seen Sam Fisher?"

"I know the perfect plan!" Green said giggling. That wasn't a good sign at all.

* * *

Team Elite Agent "????" View

* * *

We deep inside the heart of the building. These old rusted halls of the power plant were covered in cobwebs and enough dust to cover Sky Pillar. "Achoo!" my partner sneezed as we moved through the rusty halls of this place, "Stupid allergies."

Following right behind us was our team of scientists and lower level grunts we picked out for this part of the job. They mostly used to carry out supplies, equipment, and lighting stuff we'll need once we reached the center of the building. Strangely enough, there were no lights in this part of the building besides the fact that we had already turned the lights on for the building.

"How much farther until we reached the center of the building," I said to the man in front of us, "This place feels like it'll fall apart on us in at any moment."

"Give it some time," the man said flashing his flashlight at us, "I used to work here after all. This building is very big and was made to last for eons. You should have no worries about this place coming down on us."

"Humph," my partner sniffed, "This place is so old and dusty! My allergies can't handle all of this! I can't smell anymore."

"Cool it!" I said to her, "Our group leader gave us another shot at redemption after we lost horribly to those kids. We got to see this through to the end until he arrives and then he handles everything else."

"Fine!" she mumbled, "But don't except me not to complain for the rest of the time here!"

"Here we are!" the man said grabbing all of our attentions onto a large door, "This is the very center of the building." He opened the door up and it swung up with a loud creak.

We all moved in and looked with our flashlights. This was an extremely wide room, probably able to fit two football fields in here. There were two large generators on each side of the room and the flooring was tile based. Above was the large skylight we saw earlier when we flew over the place.

One of the scientists pulled out one of the electric scanners our organization made and began to wave it around the room slowly. "Ah-hum," he said nodding his, "Ah-hum. This is very interesting."

"What we got?" I asked him.

"A very out of the ordinary electricity signature level in this place," the scientist said stroking his bread, "Normally it would be from the generations in this room, but there is a greater surge of electricity in the room. It is slowly fading away, but the signature is definitely a Pokemon."

"So what," my partner said as she sneezed, "We seen plenty of Pokemon since we been here, anyone of them could have left the sparks behind old man."

"Ah!" he explained, "But each and every electric type Pokemon has their own signature and power level. Even the strongest Raichu or Magenton could only leave an electrical current in one spot for only so long, but a Pokemon such as this to leave such a powerful one like this and have it last so long means only one thing."

"Zapdos," I mumbled, "Interesting."

I then turned to the rest of the team, "Already you guys! You heard the old man! We set up in this room right now! Get going! We found what we are looking for!"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

We left Jeff behind in the dust for his own safety. After all, we dealt with these guys before. We sneaked around a few cars and trucks to stay out of their line of view. We managed to jump two agents and steal their clothing for a disguise.

"Oh man!" Green moaned as she put on her shirt, "These uniforms are worse than Team Rocket's! These things itch like heck!"

"Well it was your plan to steal their uniforms!" I said, "My complaint is that we couldn't find small enough uniforms. Just to keep up these pants I have to roll them up a few inches."

"It's always about you isn't it?!" she snapped at me, "Look at my uniform! It doesn't cover my bellybutton! Why do girls have to wear so much revealing clothing in these kinds of organizations? It's just plain stupid!"

"All complaints aside," I said, "Let's just head on inside!" We came out of hiding and walked into the open. No member seemed to pay much attention to us. The uniforms were working after all!

We walked through the front door and nobody seemed to notice that either! This was working out better than I thought. The lobby of the building was lit up and most of the wallpaper had torn off. There was a desk at the end of the room where an Elite agent sat at.

We walked past him and moved towards the door. "HOLD IT!" he bellowed as I placed my hand on the doorknob, "Wait a minute, who are you two? I didn't see you two when we arrived here."

"Maybe you just weren't looking around much," Green said.

"Most likely," the man said thinking that over, "But still, which unit are you in? I need proper clearance before I let you go farther." He pulled out a clipboard and began to look at it.

"Uh-oh," I mumbled to Green, "Got another plan?"

"Sure!" she smiled and then she turned to the man behind the desk while reaching for a Pokemon on her belt, "Think fast! Ivysaur! Vine Whip!" Her Pokemon appeared and sent out two vines that whipped the man. He was knocked off his feet and into the air. He fell to the ground and banged his head on the counter knocking him out.

"Let's get out of here!" she said as she returned her Pokemon and ran out of the room as quickly as she could. I took after her as fast as I could. Who knows how long we have until the rest of the agents find out about us.

* * *

Team Elite Agent "????" View

* * *

The room was a bit better now. We set up the lighting equipment so the room was now filled with light. Everyone was still working on setting everything up when my partner came over. She now had a tissue covering her nose. "I feel stuffy and my head hurts," she moaned, "When he is getting here so he can relieve us of our duties?"

"Just give it some time," I said folding my arms, "He'll be here soon enough."

"Team Leader?" a voice crackled over the radio I had attached to my belt, "Team Leader come in, over."

"This is Team Leader," I said taking the radio off and putting it to my mouth, "What's the situation?"

"Three Team Elite agents have been ambushed," the voice replied, "They were knocked out before, but they're awake now. They said that two kids attacked them. Two of them had their uniforms stolen and other one was knocked out guarding the door that leads to the generators."

"I got ya," I replied back, "Keep me posted. Over."

"What was that?" she asked me.

"We got ourselves a couple a rats in here somewhere," I said to her, "Don't worry; we place out a few nice 'rattraps' for them." I gave her a smile and she returned it realizing what I was thinking.

* * *

Author Notice: I decided to get this chapter out soon enough stead of next month. I wanted to update this story quicker. I hope it was good.

I don't have much to the mention, but how many of you have got a copy of Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl? I don't because I don't have a DS. Too bad for me.

In the next chapter, Red and Green will face on the Team Leaders of the invasion, capture a new Pokemon, and two other little things I'm keeping to myself. He he, I'm so mysterious!

* * *

Date: 5/27/07

Next to Come: Chapter 44: Double Team Face Off!

Reviewers: Yankee Blaze

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Jarkes

Katie Legends

xXJust Fly A KiteXx

Raykura-Kura


	44. The Dark Reachs of the Power Plant

Chapter 44: The Dark Reaches of the Power Plant

* * *

Day 27: 9:45 p.m. Red's View

Location: Deep Reaches of the Power Plant

* * *

We wander the power plant for a quiet a while. A lot of the areas were shot of electricity so the lights were off, while some rooms were filled with lights that were on. It really gave this place an eerie feeling. 

"I'm getting sick of this," Green mumbled as we entered another hallway that was dark, "How many hallways are there in this place? How did the people that use to work here even know how to get around this place? It's like a labyrinth in here, and speaking of which, that movie was cool!"

"Must you always go off subject?" I said turning on the flashlight before we progress deeper into the building.

"Yes," she said sarcastically, "I must continue to move off and on the subject! No you idiot! I am trying to stay on the subject, but… hey! All of this darkness in here reminds me off the Rock Tunnel!"

Ugh! She was impossible to stand. We continued onward down the tunnel until the flashlight began to dim on and on. "Ah barnacles," I mumbled, "The light is going out! Do you have any batteries?"

"I doubt it," she said with growing expression of fright on her face, "Oh my dog! We are going to be stuck in the dark! Hold me!"

She tried to hug me, but I dodged her. I said to her an annoyed voice, "Don't touch me! Come on! We just need to find a light switch, that's all!"

She frowned and nodded. We used the rest of the light to search for a switch on the wall. We then came across a door that said, "Emergency power switch. Turn on for extra light in the dark areas and other fun effects."

"Perfect!" I said reaching for the doorknob, "Thank God for randomly place doors that lead to good places like this!" I opened the door knob and door swung open by itself. I hesitated, but I peered in with Green. There was another long dark hallway with a strangely place light switch at far end of the room. A spot light strangely shined on it.

"This seems to be like a trap to me," Green said and then she kicked me into the room, "So you go on ahead for me and I'll watch from a safe distance!" I fell face first into the room. I'll do her in later.

I stood up looked behind me. She smiled as a sort of a taunt that probably meant, Ha! I'm out here and you're in there! I turned back to the switch and walked towards it. Nothing happened so far.

I reached the switch and looked at it. A sign next to it said, "Pull at your own risk." I gulped and pulled down on the switch. The spot light turned off and I was left alone in the dark. Then, the lights for the room turned on and so did the ones outside the room. It turned out that this room was just a long hallway with pipes on the wall.

"That wasn't that hard," I said to Green. All of a sudden, the room began to shake and shiver tossing me to the ground. The pipes on the walls began to act up and steam pushed itself out of cracks in them. The lights faded on and off. What was going on?

* * *

Team Elite Agent Leader's View

* * *

"Achoo!' sneezed my partner, "This sucks! When is he going to get here already?" She was driving me crazy, but then again. When was our leader going to get here? 

"He'll get here when he…" I began, but I stopped in mid sentence. The whole building began to shake. The power generators in the room turned back on and there let out a violent surge of electricity that ran through them fast. Lights we had set up began to tumble to the ground and our team began to freak out.

"What's going on here?" someone shouted and the room erupted into talk.

"Hey!" my partner said pointing straight up, "Look at that!" I looked up and saw what she was pointing at. The skylight above us was opening up. The dust began to fall down upon us.

"_Is it happening?!_" I thought to myself, "_Is it coming here now?_"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

The shaking then subsided and I stood up. It seemed like everything had cooled down for the moment. I looked around the area and faced Green who was running down the hall towards me. "You alright?" she said. 

"Yeah," I said rubbing my forehead, "But what was up with that?"

"Who cares?" she said, "At least the power is on, the shaking is over, and everything is an order. What could go wrong now?" We walked a few feet when we heard rattling from behind us. We turned our heads and saw the wall revolving around to a flat smooth, steel wall. Then the ceiling open up a bit and the wall titled a bit backwards.

Then there was more shaking and a giant about the size of the room itself Electrode came rolling down the new ramp and straight at us. Both of us hightailed it towards the door as fast as we could. In this chaos, I shouted at her, "Great! You jinxed it for us!"

We reached the door and jumped back into the hallway. The Electrode collided with the doorway and wedged itself in the door frame. "Dear heck!" Green said getting back to her feet as she shook from fright, "That was just like the movie I saw a little while ago before we went on our journey."

"Ugh," I said also getting to my feet, "I knew it was too good to be true! Let's get out of here before more trouble comes to get us!" She nodded and ran down the hallway hoping to get as far away from the trouble as possible.

* * *

We began to walk at a normal pace after a few minutes down the halls. The lights were all on in every room we went into at least. This building was like a RPG dungeon or something. 

We soon came up to a door that read, "Generator Room, Skywalk Level" on it. We entered the room and stepped on a small steel footbridge suspended by chains that are embedded into the ceiling above us in a wide and vast open room. We looked down over the ledge and to what had to be 3 levels below us. At the very bottom of the room were at least twenty generators with large electricity bolts surging through them that it lit up the ground floor, even in the second floor, in an eerie pale blue glow.

"This is an interesting room," Green said looking downward; "I hate to fall down there." She was right. If we fell here, if the fall wouldn't kill us, the electricity blots would strike us down before we even hit the ground. I guess this is were they kept most of the power for the building and transfer our power to the continent.

"Hey!" someone shouted at us, "There they are! The intruders!" We both looked up and saw like a control room surging out of the wall another floor above us.

"Ah man!" Green said, "Our cover is blown!"

"Of course it is!" I yelled at her, "You made us lose our disguise and put on our regular clothing!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. She began to pull me down the walkway.

We heard a siren that must be to alert everyone else that we have been spot. "_Great, now more people get to know where we are!_" I thought to myself, "_This wasn't turning out to be an easy mission._"

We heard glass shattering and saw the control room's windows were now broken. We saw four Fearows emerged from the windows and then dive bomb at us. "We got to split up!" I said to her, "I'll go this way, and I'll go that way!"

She nodded and went different directions where the walkway split into two. Her path began to climb up higher and mine went lower. Soon enough, we were on two different levels. We entered through two different doorways on the other side of the room.

This room was just as big as the last room and just as deep of a fall. My walkway was now had a steel and window cage surrounding my walkway, kind of picture it like the one in Jurassic Park 3 if you have trouble. I looked up and saw Green was now higher up than me and her walkway didn't have any gating surrounding it.

I watched as the four Fearows came out of the door Green took and converged on her. "_Ah man!_" I thought to myself, "_I got to save her! Why is it that a guy always has to save a girl? It so annoy and tedious!_" I continued to run down my walkway until I reached a control box. It read on it, "Incase of flying pests, press this button."

"Things are so much simpler when things are randomly placed when needed," I said to myself pressing the button. The lights in the room dimmed off and on again as four thunderbolts flew out of nowhere and struck the flying menaces. The birds stopped in their… umm… flight and fell tumbling the abyss below us.

"Of thank you!" Green sighed a sign of relief, "For a second there, I thought I turn into one of those victims on the movie The Birds for a second there!" All of a sudden, the gate I was standing on began to shake and descend into the dark abyss below me.

"Red!" she shouted to me.

"Don't worry," I shouted back to her, "We'll catch up with each other later! Just be careful! I'm not bailing you of trouble again!" Soon, she was out of sight as I descended into what must be the basement of the plant.

There was low level lighting down here and stained tile base flooring. I stepped off the walkway and it rose back up again leaving me alone in a dark place. "Ok," I said looking around, "Well, isn't this great."

I looked around and saw a barely glowing red exit sign and I walked toward it. When I reached it, I saw a doorway that must have led out. Then three large streams of lighting surged out of the holes in the door frame and into another, blocking the exit.

"Ok," I said folding my arms, "Now I know whoever designed this place is trying to mess with me!"

All of a sudden, a giant TV screen above the doorway turned on. There was a light glow from the screen has static appeared on the screen. Then a face appeared into full view. It was someone I have only seen once, but once was enough for me.

"Hey!" the person said, "There you are! I found you!"

"Great," I said, "It's you. Ranma. Last time I saw you was when you and Akane were drifting into the distance down the river near the Nugget Bridge. Did that little swim teach you not to mess kids like me?"

"Nope," Ranma said on the screen, "I got another chance from my boss to regain my rank as a Team Infiltrate Leader with Akane!"

"Hi!" she said popping onto the screen waving at me, and then Ranma pushed her out and continued to talk, "But back to me. I got my own team searching for you right now! We hacked into the security system here and now we'll be able to watch every move and now where you are."

"Do I know where I am now?" I asked him.

He blushed in embarrassment and such his head, "That's not important! You and your little friend with the attitude are going to capture by us! The great Team Elite!"

"Talk about an ego," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" he shouted at me, "With the security control on my side, there is no way you can get away. Only possible way to get around now is if you are in the basement and shut off the master switch for the security!"

"Umm sir…" said a scientist to Ranma, "We uh… track his position in the plant. He's… in the basement sir. He's also not that far from the power generator for the security system to be active."

"Ah…." Ranma said to the scientist and then he turned back to me, "Forget everything you just heard!"

"Too late!" I reply pulling out one of Pokeballs and releasing Flames, "Ok! It's time to turn the channel now! Flames, try that fireball technique I been teaching you."

"Oh no you don't!" Ranma shouted angrily, "Don't you dare shut me off you stupid little…" A fireball smashed the TV screen and Ranma vanished a ball of flames. There was a surge of electricity from the ruins of the TV and then there was nothing.

"Alright!" I said to Flames, "Let's get moving! I'm sure that we'll find the off switch somewhere down here. After all, it's pretty close!"

* * *

Maybe it wasn't close enough. We wander the basement for at least 15 minutes trying to find the power switch so we could move on in silence without being constantly watched. We soon enough came up to a steel door. A sign next to it read, "Breaker & Security Control Room." 

"Works for me!" I said rubbing my hands and then I grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it, it was locked.

"Great!" I said annoyed, but I shrugged it off, "Oh well! I get to try Haunter out in the field this time! Come on out Haunter!" I returned Flames and sent out Haunter.

"Haunt?" he asked me confused as it looked around the surroundings of the area.

"Yeah," I said to him, "Could you go in there and unlock it for me?" He nodded and drifted through the door. I waited for a few seconds and I heard the door unlocked. I opened it up and was greeted by Haunter who had a cheerful look on his face.

"Good Job," I nodded to him and then I returned him and brought my Charmeleon back out, "Ok, thanks for the wait. Could you light of the area a bit for me?" Flames nodded and the end of his tail glowed brighter. That was good since this room was pitched black.

The room glowed a bit and then I saw a giant breaker box on the other side of the room, but no switch in sight. "Oh come on!" I said folding my arms, "This is so frustrating! This place is like a Legend of Zelda dungeon minus the Dungeon Map and Ganondorf's minions."

At that time, I saw a spark of light glow out of a corner of the room. I walked toward it and saw that the light was now coming out of a hallway. There was a sign next to it that said, "Power Switch for Security System. Down the Hall." "_How many signs does this place need anyways?_" I thought as my Pokemon and I walked past it.

We soon reached the end of the hallway and saw that the glow from a cluster of Magentons and Magnemites attached to a wall. Electricity sparks emerged off them and into a metal plate in the wall that they were next to. "What the?" I mumbled.

Suddenly, my Pokedex began to pulse from my pocket and try to fly towards the plate. That's when it hit me, that's a magnet the Pokemon are stuck to! It must be absorbing the Pokemon's electricity to run the security system here!

I saw the power switch to my right and I pushed myself towards it. Then I slammed down the lever and magnetism dropped allowing for the Pokemon to float away from their prison. They all converged on Charmeleon and me and surrounded us in a heartbeat.

"Well isn't this a kick in the butt," I said looking around us, "We free them and now they are all ganging up on us."

They began to slowly moved toward us and then stopped. They gave us a gleeful look with their eyes, not their mouths since they had none. Hey! How do they eat anyways if they have no mouth? Whatever! They then zoomed past us and out of the room. Soon enough, the power came back on and everything was lit up.

"This place is strange," I mumbled as Flames and me proceed out of this room. I was pretty sure that the electric gate had dropped now that the security was off. Now I just had to find Green, where ever she was.

* * *

Team Elite Agent Ranma's View

* * *

I sighed. Now the security system had shut down and we lost all ability to track that stupid Red through this building. But what were the chances of him reaching us anyhow? 

I looked over at my partner, Akane, to see if she was worried. I couldn't tell, her face was in her tissue most of the time still sneezing away. "I… achoo… want… achoo… to go… achoo… home!" she sneezed and talked at the same time.

"Look," I said to her, "We don't know when our boss is going to get here to take over, but right now, your allergies to dust isn't our problem right now. We have to two brats running around here, doing who knows what!"

"Whatever," she sniffed, "I can't focus anymore and can't feel my head! Achoo!"

"How come you were able to say hi before and not look ill?" I said to her, wondering if she really had allergies or she was just faking it to get out of work.

"I have my moments of wonder and shock," she said rubbing her nose, "I don't question it."

"Hey boss!" someone shouted to me as he and another proceed into the room clutching someone by the arms, "Look what we found trying to mess up one of our plans!" I glanced over and smiled.

They were bringing in one of the two kids, that girl. "Let me go you perverts!" she shouted, "You cannot touch a woman like me you freaks!"

"Well well," I said walking up to her and then getting up close to her face, "Looks like we caught you now. Now there is nothing that you can do to me anymore now that you are captured."

She made some noises with her mouth and honked a huge wad of spit on my forehead. She giggled and I said, "Ok, that wasn't funny."

I heard someone else giggled and I looked back to see Akane giggling. I turned to her and said, "I said that wasn't funny!"

"Maybe it wasn't funny to you, but it was for me!" she laughed. Ugh. My partner was so annoying and frustrating to get along with.

I turned back to Green to face and I said to her, "You are so lucky that I have the decency not to strike a girl."

I turned to walk away and then I heard her cough and say, "Wimp."

I turned around and said, "I am not a wimp!" Soon, I heard the whole room erupt into coughs and then word wimp over and over again. This was getting to be very annoying. I hope someone finds that other kid soon or I'm going to blow to kingdom come.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

I continued to walk back up to the door with the exit sign; the electrical beams have dropped so I could continue onward. I walked down another hall that slowly light up after I started to walk down it with Flames. "Hmm…" I said looking around, "I guess this area is motion sensitive. This area lights up if you enter it." 

We soon came across a glass elevator. I shrugged and enter it. I pressed the 3rd floor button and elevator slowly lifted me out of the basement. Once we were out of the basement, we emerged into the giant room where Green and me first split up. The elevator stopped at steel walkway high above the ground.

I took a step out with my Pokemon and the elevator once more descended back into the basement. I looked around and saw at the far end of the walkway was another door. "This place is more than a regular RPG dungeon," I mumbled walking towards the door, "It's more of a Legend of Zelda dungeon! Only difference is that I don't have the Master Sword and I haven't seen any Moblin."

I came up to the door which read, "Power Generator Room. Dead Center of the Building." Seemed at the moment like any other room to me, but it wasn't. I opened the door and stepped into a room filled with Team Elite agents.

Then I saw Team Elite agents Ranma and Akane slowly turning my way. "Well," Ranma said to me, "You sure saved me the trouble. Why can't more people just come to us instead of us having to hunt them down?"

"Of all the places in this building," I mumbled, "I just had to waltz into this room with you guys in it."

"RED!" Green shouted from her spot in the room where she was being held captive by two large men, "I'm coming!" She used her right leg and back kicked the man on her right in the groin. The man toppled over and Green now used her free hand to elbow him into the face knocking him out cold.

Green then turned her attention on the other man. She bit down on his arm making release his grip on her. She then turned around and then kicked him in the stomach. The man bent over and Green did a 360 degree spin and kicked the man in the face in the spin tossing him to the ground.

She then ran my way and jumped besides me. "Now that was easier than I thought!" she said, "Something wrong?" My jaw had literally dropped to the ground in shock. Since when could she do that?

"If you knew how to do that?" I asked her, "How come you got caught by them or been captured in the past without putting up a fight!"

"I been saving all my energy for a moment like that," she said, "Watching all of those Walter, Texas Ranger shows finally paid off huh?"

"Look!" Ranma said putting at us, "You two are not getting away that easily! Akane and me are going to crush you right here and now to settle our little indifference between each other."

"That's good," Green smirked, "I'm interested in beating your butts once more. You ready for this Red."

"Sure," I said and then I said to Ranma, "Don't worry, we weren't going to run anyways. We're here to drive out Team Elite from this place."

"Actually," Akane interrupted, "We have been getting better since last time. We'll defeat and bury you beneath the rubble of this building once we demolish it."

"WHAT?" I asked shocked.

"That's right," Green growled, "I was caught overhearing two of their agents getting ready to blow this place up. I saw that they were setting up Electrodes and Voltorbs near the once of the bases that held up the building. I manage to free the Pokemon, but the agents caught me instead."

"As soon as we get what we came for," Ranma said, "Defeat the both of you and reset all the Pokemon, we'll blow this place sky high so no one we be able to find out that we were here. Plus, it'll throw this whole side of the continent into confusion without power and we'll begin phase two."

"We'll stop you before you two are able two," I said, "Count on it!"

"Fine!" Akane rolled her eyes and then sneezed, "It'll be the same as last time. A double team face off! Only one Pokemon can be used from each of us and that'll be all we need. Our Pokemon work well together, how about your Pokemon?"

Darn it. We haven't fought another double battle since the last time we battle them. This could be tricky for our Pokemon since they are not use to this kind of battling. Same with Green and me. This will be a little hard.

"Go Primeape!" Ranma said releasing his Pokemon.

"Let's break them in two Kingler!" Akane said releasing her Pokemon.

"You're not going to win this one!" I said releasing my Haunter.

"Bring muscle heads!" Green said releasing her Butterfree.

Let me see here, a bug type, a fighting type, a ghost type, and a water type. We sure had an interesting combination of Pokemon out on the field and no one really a big advantage over the other one. "Attack with Cross Chop on the bug!" Ranma shouted.

Primeape folded his arms into a shape and j charged at Butterfree. "Counterstrike Stun Spore!" Green shouted.

The orange dust emerged off of Butterfree wings, but Akane shouted, "Get rid of that dust with Bubblebeam!"

Kingler opened one of its giant claws and a long fast flowing stream of bubbles charged at the on coming Stun Spore. The bubbles quickly trapped the spore in them and evaporated the dust with the water in the bubbles. After the bubblebeam ended, Primeape jumped up and unless it hard attack on Butterfree in its chest.

The attack pushed Butterfree back and I shouted, "Attack that Primeape with Shadow Ball!"

"Mega Punch!" Ranma shouted. Primeape attacked the move head on. The punch hit the ball, but his hand and arm went straight through it and ball traveled down his arm and into his face where it exploded on contact.

"What happened?!" Ranma said.

"You idiot," Akane said, "Fighting type moves… achoo… have no affect on ghost types or ghost type attacks for that matter."

"Fine!" Ranma said, "This'll hurt! Bulk Up!" Primeape shook and the muscles in his arms and legs grew out larger and bigger.

"Now attack that ghost with Beat Up!" Primeape lashed out charging quickly at Haunter. He jumped up and started to throw so many punches that there was no way Haunter could avoid them. The attack actually had contact with Haunter and the rapid punching movements knocked my Pokemon hard to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Green shouted as Primeape started to beat down on the fallen Haunter, "Butterfree, Psybeam!"

"Bubblebeam!" Akane cried out. Both beams collided and cancelled out each other.

Green growled angrily and said, "Attack that crap with tackle!" Flutter zoomed at her Kingler quickly.

"Attack with Vicegrip!" Akane said clutching her fist together. Her Pokemon quickly caught her Pokemon in a deadly grip between its two large pinchers.

"Oh no!" I mumbled looking Green's Pokemon and back at mine still seeing it's still getting beaten up, "That's it! Use night shade!" Haunter's eyes glow back and launched out a dark beam of darkness into the attacking Primeape.

The attack tossed in the Pokemon high in the air and back onto its back. "Now attack Kingler's claws with two Shadow Balls!" I said.

Haunter weakly replied and launched out two dark energy balls that struck Kingler's wrists. Kingler mumbled in pain and released Butterfree its grasp. Flutter flew over by Green's side and Haunter rose up by my side.

"You two can't beat us this time around," Ranma said, "We have improved our teamwork even more and you two have none. Can you really win this battle?"

"Well," I said, "We'll give it a shot. Haunter attack with Lick on whatever Pokemon you want!" Haunter vanished and reappeared behind Primeape and licked him from tail to head upwards.

Primeape froze up and began to shiver. Who could blame him? Ranma growled and said, "Turn around use another Beat Up attack!"

Primeape spun around and Green saw her opening, "Flutter! Hit him hard down with Tackle!"

"Set up for another Vice Grip attack!" Akane said. Kingler jumped in front of Primeape while it had its back turned.

"Now Haunter attack with Giga Drain!" I said. I remember using the TM I got from Erika on Haunter so he could have an interesting move as a backup attack. Haunter reappeared overhead of Kingler and raised his hands over the Pokemon. Both hands glowed green and so did Kingler.

The Pokemon began to weaken and it inched closer to the ground. Both claws hit the ground hard and Flutter flew past them with ease and struck Primeape in the back throwing him onto the ground. Flutter flew back and Haunter floated back over to me.

"How was that for teamwork?" I asked the both of them. The two growled like Arcanines angrily gritting their teeth at us.

"Just because you did a good job against there doesn't mean you mastered teamwork so soon," Akane said, "Achoo! We have been working together forever, and this is probably the second team you battle as a double team."

She hit the nail on the hammer there about us battling two opponents which Green and me together. "So?" I said to them, "We got this down."

"Yeah right!" Ranma said to us as the Team Elite agents and scientists in the room begin to surround us on all sides, "Even if you could beat us what about everyone else? You can't deal with everyone here!"

He was right. We were in a no win situation here. We needed a miracle to get out of this one alive. Then our prays were answered from above us.

There was a large boom of thunder from above us. We all looked up and saw dark clouds forming above us and yellow electricity running through them. There was another boom and the lighting in the room died out.

"What's happening?" Green said to me.

"It's here!" Ranma said to everyone, "Zapdos has come! This is where we get what we came for now! Set the trap for it!" Before anyone could move from their spots, a large lighting blot came out of the cloud and the struck Akane, Ranma, and their Pokemon.

They all both yelled out and there was a large boom. They all both shot straight up into the sky through the open sky light. "Looks like we lost again!" Akane shouted to Ranma as they both disappeared out of sigh.

"The boss isn't going to like this!!" Ranma yelled and they both yelled out in chorus, "Looks like Ranma and Akane blasting off!"

All the Team Elite agents left, flooded out of the room as quickly as they could. They didn't want to deal with a large bird and there was no left in command to make them stay either. Soon it was just Green and me left in the room, our Pokemon returned into their Pokeballs in fright.

"That's it!" Green said dropping to her knees at the sight of what was coming out the clouds, "The legendary bird that rules the sky and lighting. Zapdos!" The bird flew downward and into the open skylight.

It landed before us and looked down on us with a angry glare. Green squealed and hugged me in fright. "Looks like were next!" I said clutching her arm.

The bird had electricity flowing off its wings and body which went back in or fell to the ground. This bird was bigger than three cars at least. "Red!" Green said to me, "Before I die here, I want to tell you something I never did before! Red! I…"

All of a sudden, electric type Pokemon from all over flooded into the room from all different directions and placed themselves between us and Zapdos. I could spot a lot of Magentons and Magnemites, most likely the ones I saved earlier. There was also a bunch of Voltorbs and Electrodes, maybe the ones Green freed.

They all began to talk in their language to the giant bird. It seemed to be like they were pleading our case to the bird so it won't hurt us. The bird called out in its language and both of us hugged tighter.

This went on for a few more minutes and the bird yelled out once more. Then its wings began to flap back and forth lifting it off the ground and into the sky. Soon it disappeared into the sky and then the clouds disappeared. The morning sun began to peer through the opening clouds and both of us collapsed to the ground exhausted by what happened the whole night.

* * *

Day 28: 1:1:51 a.m.

Location: Outside the Power Plant

* * *

I opened my eyes again and glanced around. Green and me were now in the back of a van. "Whoa," Green said sitting up at the same time I did, "What happened?" 

The doors in the back of the van opened up and we were greeted by two police officers. "Ah!" the male said, "You two are finally awake.

"What happened to us?" Green said looking around, "Where are all the electric Pokemon?"

"We found you in the center of the building," the female officer said, "Both of you had collapsed, but all those Pokemon you mention were guarding you from harm. We are glad to see you are ok."

"Thanks," I said holding my head, and then it snapped in my head, "Team Elite! Team Elite had shut down the power to the whole side of the continent."

"Don't worry!" the male officer said, "We turned on the power for everyone and we caught everyone involved with the power plant break in."

"Even Akane and Ranma?" Green asked, "They were leading this whole operation here anyway!"

"Sorry," the female officer said, "They must of slipped away from us, but don't worry. We'll catch up with them anyways. Oh yeah! You two have visitors!" All of a sudden, a Electrode and Magenton came into the van with us.

"This Pokemon followed us out the whole way," the male officer said, "They seem to like you two a lot. You can keep them. Normally, no one can catch any Pokemon from the plant, but we'll let this one slid by for this occasion."

"So!" I said to Magenton, "You ready to head out with us on a little journey?" Magenton nodded in reply.

"Wait a minute!" Green said as she rubbed her new Electrode, "What about Zapdos? What about the legendary bird of lighting?"

The officers exchanged glances. "You two must be still out of it," the female officer said, "We'll take you two Lavender Town have the hospital check you two out."

Both officers closed the door behind us and before they disappeared, I heard the male officer say, "Zapdos? That's just a myth."

"Well," I said to Green, "What do you think?"

"We'll head to Lavender Town to get checked out," she said, "But I'm pretty sure on what I saw there was Zapdos. Then we'll get back to Fuchsia City somehow so we can catch a boat to Cinnabar Island."

"Ok," I said, "But what were you going to say to me anyways?"

She blushed and said, "That's my little secret until there comes another time like that. Just forget I ever mention it." I'm not sure what she meant, but maybe I would find out later.

* * *

Day 28: 3:25 p.m. Team Elite Agent Ranma's View

Location: Team Elite's Hidden Base

* * *

"Oh man oh man!" I mumbled pacing back in forth in the meeting room, "We are so screwed! He's not going to like this at all!" Akane and myself had finally reached the base, but we got the message once we arrived to meet our boss that was suppose to come to the Power Plant 

"Just keep calm," Akane said, "He can smell fear!"

"How can I keep calm?" I said, "I screwed up on our mission that was supposed to redeem ourselves!"

"Come on!" Akane said to me, "Don't worry about it! He's not that menacing anyways." All of a sudden, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped into the air, did 5 spins, and landed on her feet next to me.

Our boss only cocked his eyebrow in response. "Well," he shrugged, "You lost. You got fried by Zapdos and we lost our chance at capturing him."

"This isn't good for us," I mumbled to Akane and then I said to him, "Oh come on! It was just a simple screw up Jordan!"

He only shook his head in response that, but then he smiled, "Well, I never really thought you would win anyhow. I would of sent someone else instead to take charge of this operation."

"What?" Akane said, "Why did you give us this job if you didn't believe we could do it?"

"Because I wanted to test you two if you can really led people," Jordan explained, "That and if you two got any better in battling Red and Green since last time."

"Wait a minute!" I said pointing my finger at him, "You brought them to us?! You brought Red and Green there?! You screwed the mission up by yourself by bring them there."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "They never thought of Jeff as the bad guy. They should work on who they trust."

"So why did you bring them there to mess up our plan?" Akane said, "Why did you foil the mission for us?"

"Because I wanted to see if the rumors were true about Zapdos being there," Jordan explained, "Those two kids have a lot of curiosity in them that I figured that could make them bring Zapdos to us. Plus, we now know that Pokemon goes that. We'll just send out more troops to wait for it to return, but I'm sure that time they'll not turn off all the power to those cities that could track unwanted attention."

He began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to us. "Oh by the way," he said, "Get ready for your next mission. I hope you like islands, because you two are heading out to the Seafoam Islands. The next hunt is on for our next prize!"

* * *

Author Note: Whew! I finally got this chapter down now! I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun writing it. 

May is over and school's out for most of us by now. It's time to look at the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 of May are:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

3. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

4. Pokemon Hearts: Daughter of a Hero By: Nothing Blade

5. Green With Envy By: NeDeN-CaNdY

In the next chapter, Red and Green are on their way to Cinnabar Island heading there from Fushica City. Along the journey, they'll run into another old villain and a rival. Get ready!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 45: Riding the Waves 

Date: 6/15/07

Reviewers: AshK

Katie Legends

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

xXJust Fly A KiteXx

Jarkes

SilverDarkDragonXD


	45. Riding the Waves

Chapter 45: Riding the Waves

* * *

Day 29: 10:35 a.m. Green's View

Location: Fuchsia City Harbor

* * *

I walked out on the pier and looked around through the busy harbor. I took deep breath and sniffed the air. "Ah!" I said after sniffing the air, "I love the smell of the salty ocean in the morning!"

"You were watching _Apocalypse Now_ again," Red said to me.

"I watched it last night when you went to bed," I said to him, "I tried to wake you up to see the movie, but you wouldn't wake up at all. It's not my fault you're a deep sleeper." Actually, I didn't even try!

"Humph," Red said, "Whatever. Do you see the boat we are taking for the trip anyways?" I glanced around the pier we were on. Only a few small boats were attached, but I didn't see the big boat we were supposed to take to Cinnabar Island.

The boat in general was supposed to be one of those regular catamaran ferry type boats. From the pictures of the boat, it looked very cool. It was also supposed to be fast so the trip to Cinnabar Island could be as less as two days if we didn't run into any problems.

When the police dropped us off at Fuchsia City yesterday, they helped us get our tickets as another way of saying thank you with the Team Elite problem they had. They even got us a room in a hotel for us to sleep in since the boat wasn't coming until today.

"This is boring," I yawned, "When is the boat coming? You got the tickets so check the time!"

"Yes master," Red said sarcastically, "Right away master!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

He was about to reach into his pocket when I heard the most hellish voice, "Hey you guys!" Someone ran over and hugged Red from behind tightly and quickly. It was Lilyana.

"Oh no," I groaned, "Not you!"

"Yes me!" she said still hugging Red, "Hi you two!"

"La… la… Li…." Red said sputtering out letters and words, "Lily….. Lilyana? It you?"

"Stop talking like a 3 year old and speak with proper grammar!" I said rolling my eyes as I watched her release her grip on Red, "Girls don't find boys who talk like babies cute."

"What are you talking?" Lilyana said shocked and then said with a happy sigh, "I find baby talk very cute!"

"Ah…" Red said, "HI LILYANA!"

Lilyana blinked her eyes a few times and smiled, "Yes hi Red. Still yelling every time you talk with me?" He blushed and I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

"So I see you two are also heading for Cinnabar Island like me!" she said, "I hope to get my next gym badge there! I hear the gym leader as a lot of fire types so I should do ok with my water types!"

"Speaking of water types," I said, "How did you even win that gym battle against Erika if she has all grass types, beat Misty if she has all water types, or even beat Lt. Surge if he only has electric types?"

"Sorry!" Lilyana said with a mean smile, "A Pokemon master like myself never reveals her secrets!" She's really testing my patience with her.

"Also," she said, "I also hope that the boat stops at the Seafoam Islands! I hear of a lot of great water type Pokemon there that could make my team even better!"

"The Seafoam Islands?" Red said confused.

"Sure!" Lilyana explained, "The Seafoam Islands are made up of two huge sand dunes in the middle of the sea that has one cave on each of the dunes. The islands use to be inhabited by people a while back until there were those massive floods and undersea quakes that sank most of the islands beside the last two into the deep sea.

"Those caves on the islands were said to have formed during storms and quakes that hit. From the scientists and Pokemon trainers that went there said that there are plenty of cave systems, flooded rooms, rapid moving water ways, and tons of water type Pokemon that made it their home when they were washed in from the sea. That's why I want to check it out!"

"You explain things so badly," I said rolling my eyes.

"You explain things wonderfully," Red said to her. Ugh!

* * *

The ferry came a bit later than we thought it would be, but I was glad we got on it. Besides us and Lilyana, a few others got up onto the boat as well. No one we recognized, but I assumed they were also trainers heading there to challenge the gym leader on Cinnabar Island as well.

I leaned over the bar and looked out into the sea. I saw a few Seakings swim right underneath us and a few Magikarp jumped out of the ocean and dived back in. There was a cool breeze sea breeze that blew back my brown cascading hair. "It's so beautiful," I sighed leaning over the railing.

"Now you see what I see," Lilyana said leaning her back against the railing next to me, "The water and sea itself is a beautiful place isn't it? There are so many mysteries and wonders out here on the high seas! New types of Pokemon never seen before, sunken ships and their treasures, sparkling and captivating waters, and the great feeling of discovering any thing people have yet to seen."

"I suppose so," I said to her, "But the sea is a romantic place when I think of it. I have seen so many romantic movies before and a lot of them as romance out on the high seas."

"Like the movie Titanic," Lilyana said.

"Only most of them didn't end in tragedy like that movie did," I said to her.

"So you two are actually talking instead of bickering?" Red said coming up to the both of us, "Amazing! This has to be a rare and special moment in this story!"

"Go jump into the sea," I muttered.

"How about you?" Lilyana said, "You just can't say to a person to go jump in the sea!"

"But didn't you just tell me too?!" I said angrily.

"I said nothing," Lilyana said. I'm getting frustrated by her more and more each day.

"Well I guess the bickering has now returned," Red sighed walking away, "This is going to be one long trip. I'm going to drone you two out now." Lilyana and me ignored him and continued to fight one another.

* * *

We fought for a bit longer and decided to give up since neither one of us seemed to being winning this fight. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure we didn't know what we were fighting about anymore after a while. I decided to explore below deck while Lilyana went to find Red.

Below deck wasn't really exciting, except for a long hallway with our rooms for the trip, there wasn't much to see. I went through a different door that wasn't marked by a room number and entered it. It looked to me like a storage room. I saw a few boxes and crates that said things like 'Engine Parts, Gas, or Water' labeled on.

I was going to leave the room when I hear someone typing on a computer or laptop. I inched in a bit closer to the sound and I peered around a bunch of boxes. There was a girl with her back turned to mine typing on a laptop. She had short blond hair, black tennis shoes, blue jeans, a yellow short sleeved shirt, and a black sweat band around her head.

I glanced at her laptop and saw it had a webcam on it as well. I dipped out of sight in case the camera would see me. "Well sure…" she said, "I'm going to be close by there tonight. I'll get there, don't worry."

It seemed to me like she was having a video chat with someone so I decided to hear what else they were going to say. There voice from the computer was too low so I didn't hear anything. "Sure I have it," she said, "I'll see you there then."

I decided to confront her so I moved out of my hiding spot. She didn't seem to notice me right away because she was busy putting her laptop away into her backpack. Once she placed it on her back, she turned around and faced me. "WHOA!" she shouted jumping back, "Where'd you come from?"

Now that I saw here from the front, I notice a few more things about her. She wore glasses and she had green eyes. On her yellow shirt was the letter B. "Well I came through that door," I said to her as I pointed behind me.

"Whatever," she said annoyed as she pushed her glasses farther up on her nose, "Don't ever do that again. What do you want?"

"Nothing," I said to her, "I was wondering what you were doing in here? This is the storage room."

"Why are you here?" she said getting in my face, "I don't need to answer you at all. I'm gone." With that, she stormed out of the room not glancing at me.

"Well she was nice," I muttered, "But what was she doing in here?" For the moment, I didn't realize at that time or it didn't really seem important in my view, but a box with the words, "Crystal Shard: For Cinnabar Island Research Center" was opened up.

* * *

Day 29: 8:34 p.m.

10 miles off the coast of the Seafoam Islands

* * *

Red, Lilyana, and myself were all up on deck later that night leaning against the railing. We heard from the captain's announcement that we were going to be passing by the Seafoam Islands soon. Lilyana came to deck in hope that boat would be stopping at the islands, but the boat didn't seem to stop.

"Aww…." Lilyana mumbled leaning against the rail and sinking to the floor, "I was hoping we were going to stop there!"

"Well this boat is only going to Cinnabar Island," I said to her rolling my eyes, "What did you think this boat was going to do? Make a detour just for you?"

"That would have been nice," Lilyana mumbled.

"Don't worry," Red said to her has he patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure once we reach Cinnabar Island you'll find a boat that'll take you there. Don't give up hope." She stood up, gave him a smile, and hugged him.

"You say the nicest things," she said softly as she hugged, "Thanks for cheering my up."

"Suck up," I mumbled. He stuck is tongue at me.

I looked past the two love puppies and saw someone heading to the railing of the boat on our side. "Hey guys," I said to them and pointed past them, "Check that out!"

It was that girl from before. She glanced around for any sight of people. In response, all three of us ducked out of sight. After she was done looking around, she looked over towards the Seafoam Islands direction. She then got up and stood on the railing as if she was going to jump.

"Hey!" Lilyana said running over to that girl, "Don't jump!" The girl was shocked by Lilyana appearance and began to sway back and forth on the railing as if she was going to fall in. Lilyana grabbed the girl and so did Red and me as we quickly hurried over to save the girl.

We pulled her back onto the boat and she crashed onto us. A small wallet like object fell out of her pocket and in front of me. "Hey!" she said, "What's the big idea sneaking up on me? I almost fell off the boat!"

"But you stood on the railing and I thought you were going to jump off!" Lilyana protested. As both girls argued, I reached over and took the wallet and opened it up. I reached in it and pulled out a card. It was an ID card, but not any other type of ID card.

"Red," I said in a low voice nudging him, "Look at this." He peered over and looked at the card. We both glanced at each other and looked at the girl fighting with Lilyana.

"Here's your wallet," I said to the girl handing it to her, "Don't want to lose something important." She snatched it out of my hand quickly and put it back in here pocket.

"Oh yeah," I said standing up, "One last thing, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" she said standing up to face me, "I'm going to Cinnabar Island like you!"

"Fine then," Red said standing up, "What are you going to do there… Abbey?" She winced and gritted her teeth together when we called her that name. Lilyana seemed confused about what was going on.

"Ok," the girl said giving us an evil stare, "You got me. What are you going to do about it now?" She took off her glasses and tossed them into the sea. She clapped her hands and her clothing changed. Her jeans formed a black skirt that went to her knees and the B on her shirt changed into an E.

"What does Team Elite want now?" I said.

"Nothing that should concern the likes of you," she said with a growl, "This is now where I depart." She jumped into air and did a spin kick knocking the 3 of us away from her.

She jumped onto the railing and pressed a button on her backpack. Two steel wings merged from her backpack and so did an engine at the bottom. "Smell ya later!" she said blowing a raspberry.

Then engine began to start up and soon she began to levitate off the ground. I charged at her quickly and grabbed her right leg. "Hey!" she shouted, "Get off!"

Lilyana charged at her and grabbed her other leg as she began to rise higher in the air. Red at the last moment jumped and grabbed my legs. Soon all four of were blasting off towards the Seafoam Islands.

"Let go!" Abbey shouted, "My jetpack can't carry all of us!" All of there was a strange sound from her backpack and then engine began to cough out smoke.

"That's not a good sign!" Red said.

"We're all going to crash!" Abbey screamed, "Let go now!" All of a sudden, the engine died out and we all began to descend fast into the water still a few miles away from the Seafoam Islands.

"Mayday!" Red shouted, "Mayday!" All of a sudden, he lost his grip and plunged into the sea as we fell.

"Red!" Lilyana screamed letting go of Abbey and falling into the sea herself far away from him, "I'll save you!" Soon, she was out of sight as well as Red.

Abbey and me were getting closer and closer to the ocean and she yelled at me, "You have to let go or we'll both crash!"

"If I go down!" I shouted at her, "You're coming with me!" Soon, we smashed into the water hard. It felt like the time I was riding Red's skateboard. He let me borrowed it and I tried to do a few tricks on it at this skate park close by. I tried to do a flip while in the air on a half ramp, but I came crashing down on face first. I think I fell like 15 feet down.

As we collided with the ocean, I began to sink while Abbey tried to swim towards the closest island. Soon I was under the water and everything grew hazy. I then passed out under the sea.

* * *

Author Note: Another exciting chapter. Our heroes are in trouble now and they are somewhere in the ocean still miles away from the Seafoam Islands.

Lilyana would be appearing in the upcoming chapters for a quite a bit now. She'll stay with Red and Green until chapter 53. In case if you wondering, Blue will reappear in Chapter 63 and Jordan will reappear in chapter 53.

In the next chapter, our heroes survive the ocean and arrive on the Seafoam Islands. Tempers blow between Lilyana and Green as they realize they are trapped until someone rescues them along with Red. After so long, Lilyana and Green will have their rematch to find out who is better and to maybe still their bitter rivalry. What'll happen to our castaways and what happened to Abbey?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 46: Tempers Flare! Green Vs. Lilyana

Date: 6/26/07

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

Lyokoluva

Raccoon eating fox demon

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK

xXJust Fly A KiteXx

Jarkes

Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	46. Tempers Flare! Green Vs Lilyana

Chapter 46: Tempers Flare! Green vs. Lilyana

* * *

Day 30: 5:34 a.m. Green's View

Location: Seafoam Islands (234 Miles from Fuchsia City)

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up immediately. I quickly looked around the area to find my friends. I saw that I was on a sandy beach surrounded by lots of rocks that have been craved away by the sea. Past the rocks a few hundred yards away was a jungle.

"Whoa," I said, "Where am I?"

"So you're awake now," Lilyana said to me, "That's good." I turned around and saw her sitting down behind in fetal position. Next to her, Red was sprawled out on the ground not moving.

"RED!" I said running towards him, "Are you alright?" I kneeled down and lifted his torso and head so I could hold them. He didn't response.

I felt like I was going to cry, but then Lilyana said, "He's ok…. he has a pulse and is breathing on his own. But since I got him back onto the shore with you, he hasn't woken up yet."

"Red…" I said softly hugging him tightly, "Please be ok…"

"You know…" Lilyana said looking into the sea, "I always wanted to come here to the Seafoam Islands… but who knew I would be stuck out here? Life has a funny way of giving you what you want and then biting you on your butt using it."

"Heh…" I smiled and then I looked back at Red, "I hope you're really ok."

"Hey…" Lilyana said pointing outwards into the sea, "Look at that… it's so beautiful." I turned to where she was pointing at and saw a beautiful sun rising into the sky shimmering off the sea giving off a radiant glow.

"Whoa…" a voice then said, "Green…"

I quickly looked back into my arms to Red to see he was waking up. I was so happy, I nearly cried. "Green?" he said to me, "Why are you holding me? I never knew we were this close."

I quickly dropped him to the ground and backed away from with a blush on my face. "We're not!" I said stiffly, "I was just seeing if you were dead or not…"

Lilyana giggled and said, "Aww… she's blushing!"

I growled at her and looked away from her. She then inched over closer and said, "You like him don't you?"

"I do not!" I said bitterly.

"Ok then," she inching past me, "It works for me. Oh Red! I'm glad to see you are alright and everything." I looked over and saw that both of them were now hugging each other.

Red glanced over while they hugged and said, "Oh… do you want hug too?"

"No she doesn't," Lilyana said, "She doesn't like being happy."

"That explains a lot then," Red said. I really _really_ don't like her at all one bit!

* * *

"So where are we now?" Red said to any of us as we walked through the lust jungle to find a spot to make camp. The jungle was very humid and thick. The ground was mixture of sand and dirt, the trees were the kind you might see in the Amazon, and the plants here resembled some from the movie Jurassic Park.

"We're most likely on the part of the island where people never had built houses or roads on," Lilyana said, "Before the disaster; both islands had two parts on it. A jungle side which was a protect park and the other side was where the people lived."

"I thought you said they were basically two sand dunes now?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I guess I was wrong ok?" Lilyana snorted, "But either way, this area was never built on or disturbed."

"Ok then," Red said looking around, "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," Lilyana said stopping suddenly, "This is basically Green's fault that we are stuck here basically. Maybe she knows what to do now."

"WHAT?!" I said angrily, "How is it my fault?!"

"You're the one that grabbed Abbey's leg to try to stop her.!" Lilyana said accusing me.

"But you also grabbed onto her as well," I said turning the situation back on her, "It is also partly your fault as well!!"

"Whatever," Lilyana said, "You grabbed first so it is your fault!"

"I'll save all of us some time!" Red said suddenly, "It is my fault! I'll take the blame because some how in the end, these argument always turn around and I'm the one getting yelled at!"

"Works for me!" I said.

"Humph," Lilyana said putting her hands on her hips, "Whatever! All in all, I'm taking care of this operation from now on! I'm the captain of us castaways now!"

"Can I vote you off like they do on TV?!" I said growing angrier.

Lilyana ignored me and said, "So… since I'm the most mature of all of us individuals; that would make me the leader."

"NO NO NO!" I said throwing a fit, "Not you! ME! ME! I'm captain! I'm more maturer out of all of you stinky heads! I'm captain! ME!"

"So you're the more '_maturer'_ out of us?" Red asked, "Is that even a word?"

"So much for mature," Lilyana said looking at me, "I am the most mature out of all of us! So I'll lead this fight for survival. First! We need a camp!"

* * *

A few hours later, we manage to set up a small camp area and build a shelter. Everything was a lot easier to build with our Pokemon. Bulb manage to help build and put things in place for our camp with its vines, Red's Flames started a fire for us, and Lilyana's Vaporeon gave us fresh water.

"So you evolved your Eevee into a Vaporeon," Red said to Lilyana once noticing her Pokemon.

"Yeah," she said, "But I was having conflicting thoughts about either evolving it into Vaporeon or into a Glaceon, because ice types are also cool as well. But evolving it into a Glaceon would have meant a trip to Sinnoh and I just don't have the type of time for me to do that."

"What other types of Pokemon do you have?" Red asked.

"Well I have a Gyarados now," Lilyana said to him as she thought out loud, "A Golduck and a Staryu. How about you Red?"

"Well I have a Charmeleon," Red said, "A Haunter, a Primeape, a Gloom, and recently now a Magenton. Oh yeah! Green now has an Ivysaur, Butterfree, Ninetales, Cloyster, and Electrode."

"I only asked you," Lilyana said stiffly, "I could hardly care less about what Pokemon Green has."

"You do realize I am sitting a few feet from you," I said to her.

She blinked and turned back to Red. "I ONLY ASKED YOU!" Lilyana said louder than before, "I COULD HARDLY CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT POKEMON GREEN HAS!" I wonder about how much strength I had in me at that point. I wanted to know if it was enough to wring her neck!

Red looked at the both of us and pulled out a mini tape recorder, you know, the kind the police's use to tape criminals' confessions. He hit the on button and began to speak into it, "Red's log. We have landed on the deserted Seafoam Islands. We been out here for at least a few hours, but yet both girls, Green and Lilyana, are showing signs that are they are going to crack. End log."

He stuck the tape back into his backpack and looked at us. We were both giving him death stares. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention everyone. All three of us did manage to grab our backpacks with our stuff in them when we grabbed a hold of Abbey. Just in case you were all wondering.

"Wait a minute," I said realizing something, "What ever happened to Abbey? Where'd she go?"

Lilyana looked at the ground sadly and said, "I'm sorry… I don't know. I used my Pokemon to rescue you two, and when I got to shore, I realized Abbey is still stuck out there. She maybe a bad girl, but I couldn't just let her drown. I searched for a while, but I didn't see her anywhere. I'm not sure if she is still…"

* * *

Day 30: 10:37 a.m. Team Elite Agent Abbey's View

Location: Seafoam Islands (It's the other island now)

* * *

"I'm soaked!" I said pulling of my damp shirt and wringing it, "And my clothing is soaked as well! Those stupid kids nearly killed me!" Thank God that tide brought me ashore, if not, I probably would be at the bottom of the sea by now.

"Ugh," I said pulling off my skirt and wringing it as well, "This sucks. I have no extra clothes to change into, no towel to dry off, and I'm now stuck in the middle of the sea. Who knows if I even got onto the right island?"

I also wringed out all my extra clothing as well, but it didn't really help much at all. I was still wet. I collapsed onto my back on the sandy beach and sighed. "Well this is turning out to be a bad day so far," I said lying there.

I reached over to my backpack and opened it up. Sea water dripped out of it, but I still pulled out my laptop. It looked like it was still ok and the power should still work since I turned it off earlier. I opened it up and turned it on. It still worked.

I attached the web camera to the top of the computer and turned it on. Suddenly, an image of Jordan appeared on the screen. His head was face down on, a Pizza Hut box rested next to him, and he was snoring. "Wake up!" I shouted at him.

"I didn't do it!" he said raising his head up quickly and glancing around quickly. He looked my way and gave me a disappointed look.

"Man," he said, "You look horrible."

"Thanks…" I said gritting my teeth angrily, "Look, let me just get down to the main point. Those stupid brats, Red and Green, plus one of their other friends jumped me on the way to the Seafoam Islands and I crashed into the sea. Now I'm stuck on one of the islands."

"Explains why you look horrible," Jordan said taking his hat and adjusting it on his head.

"Focus!" I growled, "I need you to track my location using the tracking device in my laptop to determine if I reached the right island or not."

"Blah blah and your needs," Jordan mocked.

"JORDAN!" I shouted at the computer screen, "Just help me you stupid son of a…"

"Now now," he said, "Watch your temper now Abbey. It could get you into some big trouble. Remember, I'm your boss."

"You're not the leader of Team Elite," I said to him bitterly, "I don't need to listen to you."

"But as one of the highest ranking members and your squad leader," Jordan said getting impatient, "I am in charge of you and you do need to listen to me. I'll track your location, but I hope you get to rally point in time to meet up with the rest of the team for when they meet in a few days."

"Whatever," I hissed, "Just tell me my location!"

* * *

Day 33: 11:35 a.m. Green's View

Location: Seafoam Islands (Day 3)

* * *

At this general point in time after being trapped there for 3 days, we finally ran out of clothing and we need to wash them. I sighed switching into my swimsuit I bought in Celadon City, "Being stuck out here stinks."

"Kind of like your clothing right now," Lilyana added as she past me by in her bathing suit. I stuck my tongue out at her. At this point, our only clean thing that was left was our swimsuits. It was ok.

"Red's log," Red said into his tape recorder as he laid in our shelter we all built, "It's been 3 days since we came to shore. With each passing moment, I believe Green is getting tenser as she now has to live with her rival under the same roof. She has been having this look lately…"

I gave him a look and he saw it. "Kind of like the look she is giving me now," Red continued to talk, "Either way, through these 3 days I found myself growing closer to my friend, Lilyana. Maybe it is the beginning of something important, the beginning of a beautiful thing…"

"The beginning of me gagging," I said pulling his recorder away from him and talking into it, "End log!"

I then tossed it back into his lap and he gave me a look. "Oh well," he sighed, "That'll make a good blooper anyways."

"Oh shut up," I said picking up his dirty clothes and tossing them at him, "Let's just wash these clothes alright?"

* * *

Yesterday, we discover a fresh water spring on the island not too far from our camp. It was a cool place, there was a small waterfall the dropped the water into a small little lake area. There were plenty of trees around that provided shade as well. Using a rope Lilyana had for whatever reasons, we tied it up to two trees and stretched it out so it could be used like a clothes line to hang our clothes.

When we arrived, Lilyana was already hanging her clothes out to dry. "Hey Red," she said smiling as soon as she saw him, "Going to wash your clothes now?"

He nodded with a blush. I suppose he liked Lilyana a lot and to see in her a swimsuit was a big thing for him. "Hey," I said taping him on the head, "Wake up and focus on what we came here to do."

But he didn't react to me and kept watching Lilyana as she returned back to hanging her clothing. I groaned and slapped him across the face. "OWW!" he said, "What was that for?"

"Don't be a gawker!" I said to him, "Just wash your stupid clothes and stop staring at her airhead!"

Red mumbled something you all shouldn't hear and said, "You're not my mother! You can't boss me around!"

"You're right!" I said, "If I was your mother, I would pinched your cheek and put you on a time-out!" Lilyana giggled and Red blushed with embarrassment.

Either way, we both wash the dirt off our clothes and hanged them on the line to dry. We then decided to rest and relax in the pool. It was peaceful, nice, and cool while relaxing in the water. We pretty in the end sat down in the water next to the shore and relaxed

"So when do you think we'll get out off this island?" Red sighed, asking any one of us.

"I hear in a few weeks that they'll be holding a surfing contest here on this island," Lilyana said, "Maybe by then we'll be able to get off this island."

"Wait a minute," I said to her, "What about you're Gyarados? WE can climb abroad him and he can swim us to the mainland!"

"Yeah…" Lilyana blushed embarrassedly, "I kind of left him at Professor Oak's Lab to relax a bit after the tough battling we had lately."

"URGH!" I said angrily standing and pointing at her, "YOU IF JUST HAD YOUR STUPID GYARADOS WE COULD BE ARLEADY GONE BY NOW! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOUR SCREWED US OVER!"

"SECOND TIME?!" Lilyana said standing up herself, "HOW IS IT THAT I SCREWED US TWICE?!"

"Simple," I said folding my arms, "First you forgot your Gyarados and second of all you got us into this problem!"

"Oh yeah?" Lilyana said grabbing the collar of my swimsuit and pulling me in close to shout at me, "How could I even know that I would end up needing Gyarados in the long run for such a situation as this?! Another thing; we are you blaming me for getting us into this situation? As I recall, you grabbed Abbey!"

"But you know me!" I said defending myself, "I'm crazy and I don't think straight in most moments of my life! You could stop me or tried at least!"

"Well she does make a convincing argument by pulling out the crazy card," Red said looking up at the both of us fighting.

"If that is the case," Lilyana said as a bulging mark appeared on her forehead and as she gripped her fists tightly, "Why are you just blaming me? Red could have stopped you as well!!"

"Well he is a moron wrapped in an idiot!" I said, "He has an excuse!"

"WHAT?!" Red said now standing up, "Who are calling a moron?"

"I'm not calling you a moron," I said folding my arms and looking away from him, "I'm calling you a morn _wrapped in an idiot_! Big difference between the two of them, understand that?"

Red looked like he was about to pounce at me, when Lilyana put a hand in front of him causing him to stop. She then stepped in front of him and looked at me an evil stare. "My friend is not a moron wrapped an idiot!" she said angrily stepping forward, "You better take that back or face the consequences of it!"

"Oh yeah," I said poking her nose, "What are you going to do about it… ugly."

Then flames seemed to flow off her as she seemed to change in devil girl. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted at me, "PREPARE FOR THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF YOUR LIFE!! FEEL THE WRATH OF LIYLANA MASTERS, WATER DEMON GIRL!! PREPARE FOR THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!!"

The flames died down, but Red still inched off away from us. He then pulled out his tape recorder from his backpack and spoke into it, "Red's log. Lilyana has completely changed into a crazy girl at the moment while Green is still the same as always. On the other hand, I have gained the strength of ten men so far."

Ugh! I reached over into the water around me and picked up a piece of driftwood. "Green's log," I said gripping it tightly, "… is about to connect with Red's head!"

I charged at him, but Lilyana grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly until I dropped the wood back into the water. "This is just between you and me now…" she said with the dark look, "Nobody else."

"Fine," I said grabbing my backpack from the shore and pulling out a Pokeball, "I'll just make mincemeat out of you and call my right as the true captain of this survival group!"

"Ok," Lilyana said doing the same as me, "But if I win, you come to accept me as your captain and the girl who stole your Red from you."

"He means nothing to me!" I yelled at her.

"Great to know we have a solid friendship here," Red said taking a spot on the shore. Both Lilyana and I took spots on two small rocks that rose above the water in the small spring in front of the waterfall. Our Pokemon would be fighting in the water below us; at least it wasn't very deep for my Pokemon to move around in.

"Get ready for this…" Lilyana said tossing out her first Pokemon, "Go Staryu!" Her star shaped Pokemon appeared and seemed to stand on the water without sinking in it.

"Then I'll throw down my Flutter!" I said releasing my Butterfree, "Get ready because there is a new force coming into town."

"Yeah right," Lilyana said rolling her eyes, "Staryu, Bubblebeam!"

"Whirlwind!" I called. A small mini sized tornado started up and engulfed the bubbles quickly. In case the wind, the bubbles quickly popped and were no more.

"Now strike with Supersonic!" I said.

"Dive into the water!" Staryu dropped into the water quickly and zoomed quickly out of the way of the attack. The attack struck the water and pierced through it, but since Staryu was out of the way now, nothing happened.

"Staryu is pretty fast out of the water," Lilyana taunted me, "But under the water, he or she is even quicker than before!"

"Keep attack with Supersonic!" I said, "We'll beat this Patrick Star wannabe!" The attacks kept coming, but Staryu quickly sped away from each attack under the water. Like she said, her Pokemon was pretty quick at it.

"Now let's use that TM move I taught you recently," Lilyana said gripping her hand, "Attack with Ice Beam!" Staryu sprang out of the water and rose into the air. The jewel in the center of it glow light blue and a cold beam flew out of it.

"Double Team!" I said quickly. Butterfree quickly dodged it and spread itself into 9 other copies of itself. Staryu and Lilyana glanced around at all the copies with a confused look… at least I think Staryu was confused by the move.

"Darn it," Lilyana said, "Just attack them all!" Staryu's crystal glow light blue once more and shot out a continuous Ice Beam now. It did a 360 degree spin launching the attack at all of the copies.

The attack struck its target and froze one of Flutter's wings. "Oh great!" I said horrified, "Flutter's been frozen and I don't have an Ice Heal! Flutter, retreat!" I quickly returned my Pokemon as it started to fall into the spring.

"Looks like I won again!" Lilyana said with a smirk, "Too bad you haven't gotten any better since last time. Such a shame too, I was hoping for a real challenge…"

"Don't get cocky!" I said pulling out another Pokeball, "You like Water types? How about a taste of your own medicine? Come on out Cloyster!"

Lilyana only raised her eyebrow and said, "Oh? You want to go again? I'll just it like all your other Pokemon and then I'll banish you and I'll be with Red! Staryu, attack Ice Beam!"

"Cloyster!" I shouted, "Attack with Aurora Beam!" Both ice attacks struck each other and bounced off! Then both moves hit the water in the spring and soon it began to freeze up! Attack the last moment, both Pokemon jumped up to avoid being frozen along with the spring.

The field had now changed into an ice field. "C-c-cold!" Lilyana said hugging herself, "This is freezing!"

"No kidding," I said hugging myself as well, "But I'm still going to win!"

"In your dreams!" Lilyana said, "Staryu! Go in quick and use swift!"

"Cloyster!" I said, "Attack with tackle!" Both Pokemon moved at each other, but found it difficult to move at all on the ice. Both attacks missed each other by feet!

"Find your balance and try a Bubblebeam!" Lilyana said to her Pokemon.

"Quickly!" I said, "Use the HM surf attack!" All of a sudden, there was a huge crack in the field and then more appeared off it. Suddenly, a huge tidal wave came out of the water with Cloyster riding on top of it. The wave came down then hard on Staryu as it tried to skate away.

Soon, the field changed once more. Most of the ice had broken, but huge flat chunks still littered the field. Both Pokemon jumped onto one of the floating icebergs and faced each other once more.

Lilyana had gotten angrier and was clutching her fists tightly. Apparently, she didn't expect this to go on so long. "Humph," Lilyana said, "Your better than I thought, but then again. Water types are the best and you just lucked out on getting one."

"Not really," Red shouted from shore, "She obtained that Pokemon when it used to be Shellder and it clamped onto her head. She thought it was trying to suck out her brain!" Lilyana giggled and I gave Red a look that made him shut up.

"Well there goes any respect for you by obtaining a water type then," Lilyana said raising both her eyebrows and folding her arms, "In the end, you are still weaker then me."

"Errgh!" I said getting more frustrated, "I show you who the one who is the weaker one out of the both of us! Cloyster, use Icicle Spear!" Cloyster opened its shell and 4 long ice spears shot out at Staryu quickly.

All spears strike Staryu in its center throwing into the water. The Pokemon then floats back to the top of the water revealing that the whole center of it has frozen up! "I win!" I said simply.

Lilyana replies with a harsh stare and returning her Pokemon back to its ball. "This isn't over," she said to me gripping another Pokeball, "I'm going to win this fair and square with another one!"

Just as she was about to release her Pokemon, she stopped suddenly. She looked around the area and said, "Hey… do you hear something?"

I listen myself and then I heard a low sound that I couldn't really describe was coming our way. We all glanced around and then it got louder. Wind began to pick up and the palm trees began to shake. Then I realized what it was.

3 large helicopters came flying overhead and zoomed on past us. "No way!" I said watching them with disbelief, "We got to stop them quickly! We need a ride on out of here!"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

I only stared at the helicopters as they went past us. They seemed familiar from somewhere, but I didn't know where! Green and Lilyana seemed excited about seeing them, but I wasn't too sure. "Alright!" Lilyana said jumping up and cheering, "We can finally get out of here!"

Both girls (Green had returned her Pokemon) grabbed their backpacks from the rock, jumped into the water, and ran out of it into the jungle. "Wait!" I said running after them, "What about all of our clothes, shirts, and whatever back at the spring and at camp!"

"We'll just come back after we make contact with the people from the copters!" Lilyana shouted to me, "Come on! We don't want these helicopters to get away from us now!"

"Right," I mumbled running after them and pulling out my tape recorder, "Red's log… we have seen 3 helicopters and are now chasing after them. This maybe the only way to get off the island quickly or we'll have to wait until the surf contest. I do have some weird thoughts about these helicopters though… I feel like I seen them before and they seem kind of similar to Team Elite's helicopters… I'll talk later… Red is logging out…"

* * *

Author Notice: As mention before in this story, I cleared up the rumor that Jordan is the leader of Team Elite. He is just one of the highest ranking members, an Under boss, and or a Executive.

July has arrived here people and it is now a new month! It's time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month! June's winners are:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

4. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

5. May's Mystery Dungeon Special By: Naruto Ninja44

I'm currently working a secret project that I'm slowly leaking out information about to everybody. I'm pausing for a moment on that project, but I promise you it should turn out good. I'll reveal a secret about it right now as a bonus. It'll be an anime crossover story and it'll feature the cast from my favorite manga, The Drifting Classroom. Check out all of my updates for more information about this secret project!

In the next chapter, Red, Green, and Lilyana discover that it is Team Elite and follow them into a dreary cave. There is plenty of things going on within it and plenty of dead ends, rushing rivers, crumbling floors, and ice type Pokemon standing in our heroes way to find out about Team Elite's new goal.

* * *

Date: 7/9/07

Next to Come: Chapter 47: Seafoam Invasion (Working Title)

Reviewers: AshK

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

xXJust Fly A KatieXx

Katie Legends

Jarkes


	47. The Seafoam Caverns

Chapter 47: Seafoam Caverns

* * *

Day 33: 12:47 p.m. Team Elite Ranma's View

Location: Flooded Basement of the Seafoam Islands

* * *

"He he," Abbey giggled looking in her manga comic, "That Tenma always cracks me up!" She was driving me insane. She was supposed to be leading us Team Elite agents through this cave system, but she was busy reading School Rumble.

"Look you," I said to her as I pulled her comic away from her, "Shouldn't you be leading us or something?"

"I suppose so," she said getting impatient, "But I'm busy doing something else! Give me my comic back!"

Akane came behind me and pulled it out my hand and handed it back to Abbey. She quickly opened it up and continued to giggle. "Don't be a jerk," Akane said to me.

"Oh shut it," I said to her, "We are supposed to be down here searching for you know what and our leading is reading the funnies! Why should I accept her as the leader when I could do a better job?!"

"Because it is Jordan's call and he is higher ranked than us," Akane said, "Plus, we failed to capture Zapdos, that also points against us as well. But if we can get this right, I'm sure we'll be back to being team leaders at another mission."

"But I just can't accept her being the leader!" I said pulling out my laptop and trying to contact Jordan, "I'm going to talk with him. What kind of leader reads manga! I wouldn't be caught dead with one. (Anyone catch that?)"

The computer screen came on and Jordan appeared on screen. He had his back turned to the computer screen and he was reading a manga as well. "He he," he chuckled to himself, "That Tenma cracks me up."

"Oh come on!" I shouted at him, "Not you too!"

Jordan looked over his shoulder and spun around in his chair to face me. "Oh sorry," he said, "I'm having Jordan Time. When I'm having Jordan Time, do not interrupt me unless something is important!"

"Something is important!" I told him, "I cannot accept our leader, Abbey. She is such a… girl!" Akane whacked me from behind leaving a nasty bump on my head.

"Yeah…." Jordan said taking a sip out a slushie container, "Such a girl… not one of the best things you can say when your partner is a girl huh?"

"Whatever," I said, "Plus, she isn't even doing her job. She is too busy reading manga and goofing off!"

"Manga?" Jordan said and then he said with interest, "Is it School Rumble? I got her that book! It is so funny…"

"Focus!" I shouted at him, "Can you just get her to do her job or not?!"

"Fine!" Jordan said rolling his eyes and doing a spin in his office chair, "Just hand over the laptop to her and I'll talk to her. Also, in the next few hours, I'll be doing something important for Team Elite."

"Really?" I asked, "What?"

"I'm going to be winning the annual broom office chair game!" he said putting a helmet on his head and grabbing a broom stick, "I'm going to be schooling all those stupid mechanics and scientists in this game! Peace!" He is extremely immature. How did he ever become an executive of our organization?

* * *

Red's View

Location: Outside Cave Entrance

* * *

"See?!" I said pointing at the helicopters, "I knew I had a bad feeling about those helicopters! Look at who they belong to!" We were hiding behind some jungle bush and looking ahead at a giant cave entrance ahead. It was surrounded by a big clearing making it possible to land all three helicopters.

But the main thing about the helicopters was the labeling on the side of them. The label said, 'Property of Team Elite. Do Not Touch!' "Ok," Green said to me, "You're right for once."

I blinked my eyes a few times and pulled out my tape recorder, "Red's Log. Today is July 27, 2006. It'll go down in history as one of the days Green has told me that I am right!"

"May I see that?" Green asked as she held out her hand politely.

"No way!" I said to her, "You'll just toss it in some direction!"

"What makes you think I would do that?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Well for one thing," I said with a frown, "Whenever you bat your eyelashes, it usually means you're lying. Second of all, whenever I handed you something after you asked for it from me, you did toss it against something! Third of all, I have seen plenty of people do the same thing on TV!"

"Curses," she muttered.

"So," Lilyana said to me, "What do you think they're here for?"

"There must be something down there that they must want," I said trying to think of a reason they are here.

"Whatever the reason," Lilyana said, "It must be important to them. After all, why would they come here to the middle of nowhere?"

"I say we investigate this!" Green said intently, "We should head down there right now and see what's going on! Who's with me?" Lilyana and me glanced at each other and shook our heads no.

Green frowned and grabbed both of our ears tightly, "Sorry," she said firmly, "The answer was yes and as punishment for failing my test, you are going to be coming with me!"

"But if we shook our heads yes," Lilyana explained, "We would still have gone anyways!"

"Yes…" Green nodded, "But minus the pain!"

* * *

We manage to sneak into the cave opening by attacking three of the guards and stealing their uniforms to blend in. Apparently, they haven't figured out we used this trick last time, because we easily snuck in past them. As soon as possible, we headed in a different direction then the one they were going once inside.

We walked this dirt path silently for a while until Green began to say, "Is it just me? Or is it getting colder in here?"

I looked at her and noticed her hugging herself to keep warm and shivering as well. Then I began to feel the temperature drop as well. "You're right," I said rubbing my hands together, "It starting to get colder around here."

"Why would it be getting colder?" Lilyana said apparently not noticing the drop in temperature, "We are on a tropical island in the middle of a hot sea and it's the middle of the summer as well!"

Suddenly, we saw an opening in the wall ahead with a bright light shining through. We were surprised by this since of course we were stuck in a dark cave. We ran to the opening and went into it to discover a bit of a surprise waiting for us.

The entire cavern had now changed into a winter tundra. The walls and some of the floors were completely iced over while snow covered most of the ground. Above us was the ceiling with plenty of holes for sunlight to enter and shine onto the wet snow below.

There were plenty of cliffs and ledges that led all over the room and plenty of holes in the ground that must have led deeper into the icy cave. Among the snow and ice were Seels and Dewgongs playing in the snow while Golbats and Zubats hung the ceiling or flew around in the air.

Also among the Pokemon were steam geysers that blasted into the air constantly, some occasionally fired up, and some were blocked by boulders, large rocks, or ice. Everybody looked around for a little while and then we all came back to look at Lilyana. "Ok," she said, "Maybe it can get cold."

"This is why I stole one of the equipment bags!" Green said reaching into the bag she got from one of the members we jumped. She pulled out three winter jackets, snow pants, gloves, and boots. All of them were black and yellow.

"Let's see here," I said looking around, "There must be a different path we can take in this cave to find Team Elite."

"We could of continued to follow them!" Green complained.

"And run the risk of them discovering that we are not with them?" Lilyana said squeezing on her slim jacket, "No thanks! Either way, they were heading down deeper, so we need to get downstairs!"

"But how do we do that?" I said looking around, "We can't turn back without running into them, but there seems to be no other way!"

"I know!" Green said pointing at one of the holes in the room, "We should jump down there! We might land where they are going to end up! We can catch them that way!"

"That might work!" Lilyana said agreeing with her.

"But come on!" I said to the two of them, "What if you land somewhere…" In a blink of an eye, they had already jumped into the snow valley below and headed towards one of the holes.

"Oh come on!" I said rolling my eyes and jumping down into the cave to catch up with them, "Stop and think for a second you two!" By the time I reached them, they had already jumped into one of the holes with a bunch of Pokemon watching them and their idiotic leap.

"Oh come on!" I said reaching the hole's edge and calling into it, "Are you two alright down there!"

"We're fine!" Green shouted back up, "We land in some flooded chamber or something. Why is it so warm in here if it's cold up there?" Ah oh, they think they jumped into the wrong hole.

Suddenly, there was a small rumble and I heard both of them scream and yell. I took a few steps backwards just as the geyser went off launching both of the girls head first into a bank of snow. I glance at the Seels watching and saw them shake their heads.

"Yeah I know," I said to them, "They're kind of stupid like that sometimes, aren't they?" The Seels nodded their heads and continued to play in the snow.

I ran over to my snowbound friends and dug them out quickly. "Well," Lilyana said annoyed after getting out of the snow and turning to Green after she was out, "That was a stupid plan of yours. It's the last time I listen to you at all."

Green stuck out her tongue out in reply. I glanced around the room and saw another cave opening in a side of a wall. Hopefully, that way would lead us out of here.

* * *

Team Elite Ranma's View

* * *

"It's freezing down here!" Akane said putting on and zipping up her jacket, "Who knew the cave down here would be so cold!" Well I suppose it should be cold down here. After all, there was the rumor that possibly the Legendary Bird of Ice, Articuno lived down here now that Ice Island in the Orange Islands had sunk into the ocean after an underwater earthquake. It seems that an icy lair such as this would be a perfect spot for this Pokemon to live now.

"It sure got cold down here all of a sudden," I said zipping up my coat as well. Before, when we arrived early before the rest of our team, this was just an ordinary cave with water in it. Now a few hours later, all the walls in the room have frozen up and an icy wind has picked up. The waves in the water were nothing compare to the rest moving currents of the water that seemed to send whatever was in the water out into a different cavern.

"Well well," Abbey said walking up to us, "Just sitting around and acting like a couple of lumps, eh? That's not what you are here to do! Make yourself useful and help the others with the explosives."

"Explosives?" Akane asked confused.

"Sure," Abbey said, "We found the spot where the current that was making the water move out of the room was and now we are planning on blowing up a part of the wall to stop the raging currents."

"How sure are you that if you blow up something up down here that the rest of the place won't come crashing down on us?" I asked.

"Why don't you take a chance on me here?" Abbey said.

"No one would take a chance on this!" I shouted at her, "Not even in Vegas! This is just too risky! Can't we find another way?"

"Remember my motto," Abbey said sternly.

"My way or the highway?" I muttered remembering motto that she used every time someone disagreed with her.

"Actually!" she said.

* * *

Red's View

Location: Ice Path Chambers

* * *

"Well…" Green said to me as we walked along, "What do we do now?" We have left the wide open snowy cavern and now enter room that was completely frozen over in an ice of smooth and slippery ice. Now the thing about this room was that it was completely going downward, almost like a slide.

"Well," I said noticing there was only one way now, and it was downward, "Since you seem to be in a daring mood today, you can go first!" I then kicked and she feel forward onto the smooth ice slide.

She quickly rolled onto her back, but it was too late. She began to slide down the path and into another chamber that continued the slide. "I got one word for you Red!" Green shouted as she disappeared from view.

"Who's next?" I said looking at Lilyana who was giggling at Green's suspense. She gave me smile and a nod before going down the slide belly first. Then I proceed down after her.

The slide was extremely slippery which only add to the increase speed as the three of us zoomed downward into the deeper reaches of the cave. We all soon caught up with each other somewhere down the slide. Green was yelling at Lilyana, "I know you laughed or giggled at my suspense! I can sense these kinds of things!"

"Oh yeah?" Lilyana said, "What are you going to do about it now?" Green growled and shifted her body weight so she got get closer to Lilyana. She sat up a bit to decrease her speed and Green zoomed past her, up an ice ramp, and onto a higher ice slide.

As Lilyana and me zoomed together, we soon got separated as the ice slide separated into two parts. Soon, I can to a hole in the wall, was launched out of it because the slide ended there, and onto the hard ice ground. "Ow," I said getting back to my feet, "That was just like Ice Age, only for them, it ended softer."

I glanced around the room. It was completely barren except for the sounds of rushing water below my feet and the aqua color ice walls around me. Suddenly, I heard screaming followed by Green and Lilyana came flying out of two other holes in the walls and into the air. "Catch me!" Green shouted.

"I got ya!" I said raising my hands out and backing up, "Don't worry!" I quickly caught Lilyana in my arms without losing my balance on the icy floor while Green flew face first into the ground.

"You caught me!" Lilyana said hugging me tightly while I held her. Despite the cold, I felt a little warmth during and after the hug.

"Hey!" Green said standing up and pointing her finger at me, "Why didn't you catch me?"

"Oh!" I said, "That was you calling for help? I thought it was Lilyana here." Green seemed to fume from that statement. Maybe I shouldn't have answered that question.

All of a sudden as I sat Lilyana down onto her feet, we all heard a huge cracking sound. We looked around and the floor began to crack and split open. "Oh no!" Lilyana said horrified, "The floor's collapsing!"

"No!" Green said noticing the floor beginning to separate into different pieces around us, "I think we are on ice and its breaking apart! This is not a good thing! If the ice breaks below us, we'll fall in a freeze to death!"

That's not what happened in the long run. The ice chunk below us didn't break apart; it just began to drift towards an opening where the sound of rushing water got louder. "I think we should hang on!" I said laying down flat on the ice and grabbing the edge, "I think we are about to run into a big problem!"

They both saw what I saw then. The hole that the ice in the room along with us was heading towards was leading towards some rapids. Both girls did the same thing like me and we all headed towards a crashing rafting experience.

We could barely hang on as the water movement and current kept throwing us all over the area as we proceeded down into the deeper regions of the cave. "This is nuts!" Green shouted hanging on.

Suddenly, I saw ahead that we were heading full speed towards a waterfall ahead of us. All of us screamed and we were launched off the top of the waterfall and into the new cave area below. Somehow, we survived the fall and managed to stay abroad the ice chunk and continued to drift down the water.

"I'm never white water rafting again in my life," Lilyana said still up, "It'll now forever bring back painful memories." I saw a land mass in this room, so I drag the two girls up onto it and watched as our ice chunk floated away into a different room.

"This is why I never will spelunk in my life," Green said as we all fell down onto the ground on our backs in exhaustion.

I pulled out my special tape recorder from my pocket, somehow it is still useable, and said, "Red's log. We just been nearly killed after falling down a waterfall, Green and Lilyana were nearly killed after jumping into a geyser, we are finally back on land and are out of breath. There is no possible way this can get even worse!"

I turned it off and then realize something. A group of Team Elite agents were staring at our fallen selves on the ground. Three familiar members were in front of us, Ranma, Akane, and Abbey. "Well," Abbey said to us, "I guess I can finally get my revenge now for that crash landing you three caused me."

I turned on the recorder and said, "Red's log. Scratch that last sentence."

* * *

Author Note: Whew! I finally got this chapter down and out of the way! Stay tuned for the next installment. Also, someone mention that the Red's log and Green's log thing from last chapter seemed familiar. If you ever watched The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, I got that tape recorder joke from an episode where Will, Carlton, and Phil go camping.

As mention in this chapter, I finally gave the official date for when this story is taking place, I for now on will include the actual date with this story as well in the begining of each chapter. Starting with of course with the date mention in this chapter, July 27, 2006. Maybe you can figure out when the story first took place in their time.

In the next chapter, Red, Green, and Lilyana are now being held captive by Team Elite. In an effort to escape, Red and Green challenges Ranma and Akane once more to another battle for their freedom. Get ready for the next chapter and something that'll surprise you.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 48: The Seafoam Battle

Date: 7/31/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Katie Legends

Jarkes

xXJust Fly A KiteXx

J.D.

Michelicious

Diamondpearl876


	48. The Seafoam Battle

Chapter 48: The Seafoam Battle

* * *

July 27, 2006

Day 33: 5:45 p.m. Red's View

Location: Flooded Basement of the Seafoam Islands

* * *

"Well well well," Ranma said to the three of us as we got back to our feet, "Look what we got here. A bunch of brats."

"No kidding, "Abbey said with a smile, "Looks like we got all three of you!"

"Got any last words?" Akane said with a stare.

"I do!" Green said jumping up and down while raising her hands

"Ah…" Ranma said with a confused look, "Yes! The girl with the sugar addiction may speak!"

"Um shte may ta lys baka tha lina!" Green said. Everyone looked at her with a big confused face. Everybody looked at each other, exchange glances. Green frowned and said, "Well! You said if I had any last words so I just said them! I just said them in my special language!"

"I have never seen this girl in my life!" Lilyana said.

"Lucky," I mumbled.

"Stop horsing around," Akane said, "Take this seriously here! We have all of you in the clutches of our hands!"

"So?" I said, "You want an award or what?"

"That's not funny," Abbey frowned, and then said with a dreamy expression on her face, "But that would be awesome to get an award for something!"

"Look," Green said, "Let's just get this over with. You all make your big speech and we listen to it, then we challenge you to a match, we kick your ass, and somehow you all go flying out of here."

"Man that never gets old!" I said with a smile.

"You're right!" Akane said, "That is getting old."

"So!" Abbey said pulling out a small Vegas roulette wheel, "I just came up with this idea! We spin the wheel around and saw whatever the arrow falls on and that is your punishment!"

"Well it is different," Green said.

"Got to give them credit for trying something fresh," Lilyana shrugged. I glance at some of the punishments on the wheel. Tossed into the water to drown, beaten to a pulp, listen to country music (Dear God! I hoped it wouldn't land on that!), and other things like that.

Abbey spun the wheel and everybody began to chant what they wanted it to land on. "Come on drowning!" Ranma shouted.

"Beaten to a pulp!" a few unrecognizable people shouted.

"Country music!" Abbey and Akane chanted. Then wheel finally stopped on a strange punishment. It said, "Ask Jordan what he thinks."

"Perfect!" Ranma said and then he turned to us, "Our fearless and evil leader for Group B will punish you all strongly. Be very afraid."

"Who's Jordan?" Lilyana asked Green and me.

"He's a high rank Team Elite member," I said to her, "Apparently; he has a lot of influence in his organization. He's a tough Pokemon trainer too."

"Should we be afraid of him?" Lilyana asked.

"I'm not sure," Green said, "We only seen him like three times at least. I can't really say anything about him from those experiences."

The agent members brought us over a huge computer screen that was set up with Ranma, Akane, and Abbey standing in front of it. "Be hold!" Akane said, "Our strong and powerful leader that'll make you coward in fear!"

The screen flashed on and we saw Jordan standing up chugging down a huge bottle of Mountain Dew without breathing in between. There were also more people in the background chanting, "Drink, drink, drink, drink!"

He finished the whole bottle, slammed it down on a table, he raised his hands in the air, and shouted, "Oh yeah! 30 seconds flat! A brand new record!"

All the Team Elites around us did an anime style fall while the three of us looked at him confused look. "I guess not," Lilyana said with a frown.

"JORDAN!" the three agents with us shouted, "Why must you let us down?"

"First of all," he said wiping away some soda from his lips with his arm, "I don't even though how I let you down! Second of all, what's with this unexpected visit from you guys?"

"You know that wheel I invented that I told you about?" Abbey said, "I told you how it was suppose to choose what happens to whatever people we capture and stuff?"

"Yeah," he said as he issued everyone in his room to leave with his hands, "It had my name on it as possible outcome."

"Well," Abbey said pointing to the three of us, "We spun and got you. So we were wondering what to do with these three repeat offenders."

He glanced at us and smiled. "Hey guys!" he said with a wave, "How's it going?"

"Good as good can get at this point," I shrugged.

"That's nice," he nodded, "Did any of your Pokemon evolve since last time?"

"STOP MINGLING WITH OUR PRISIONERS!!!!" the three agents screamed at him, "You are suppose to be our strong leader who supports whatever we do and does not associate himself with the enemy!"

"You have too many expectations for me," Jordan said simply. All the Team Elite agents moaned and groaned in response. Apparently, whoever Jordan was, he seemed to be a high rank member like they said, otherwise he couldn't be possibly getting away with everything he is saying.

"But back to the reason why you called me about these three," Jordan said with a smile, and then his expression changed to a dead look, "Burn them all!!"

"WHAT?!" all three of us screamed.

He just laughed and said, "I'm kidding! I'm not evil! I would never let things like that happen to anyone! Don't worry!" Lilyana growled and made a snowball with the power snow on the ground and tossed it at his face on the screen.

It slammed the scream and implanted itself without sliding down on his face. Jordan blinked and said, "You do know you can't hurt me, right?"

"I know," Lilyana shrugged, "It just makes me feel better."

"Now let me be serious here," he said, "Since it is now my decision in the long run, I say you can settle this in another Pokemon battle. Red and Green vs. Ranma and Akane."

"Wha?!" Ranma said surprised, "Why me?"

"Well," Jordan said, "Think of it this way. If Akane and you beat them this time around, I give you back your original rank instead of working for it over again."

"You serious?!" Ranma and Akane said excitedly.

"But if you lose again!" he continued raising up his hand, "I'll demote you even more! Both of you will be cleaning out the toilets until I think you suffered enough for your failure!" Both of them looked horrified at that response. Who blame them though? Who wants to clean out toilets?

"Now if you lose and they win," Jordan continued, "They get a free pass and are allowed to leave without any problems! But you win and they lose, keep them as your prisoners and release them once you get to the main land. I don't want anyone hurt in this."

"Fine," Abbey said with a nod, "They'll crush them."

"You better hope they do," Jordan said simply, "If they lose, you are also getting downgraded. After all, they are under your command and if they lose, they'll make you bad. Have a nice day!" The screen then went black.

"How can I have a nice day with that possibility on my back?!" Abbey shouted at the screen.

"Sometimes these people make no sense to me," Green whispered to me.

"Well it looks like we got our second chance now!" Ranma said reaching into his back pocket, "We'll cream you guys!"

"So it'll be the usual Pokemon you have then?" I asked pulling out Fire's ball, "A Primeape and a Kingler?"

"Of course not," Akane said, "We decided to mix match our team for once! Meet Nidoqueen!"

"And meet Nidoking!" Ranma said tossing out his Pokemon. What a team! Two Pokemon that were so close to each other, but completely different because of their gender.

"Go Bulb!" Green said.

"Go Fire!" I said. I know it was a bad match, but I already had the ball in my hand and I was a bit lazy to switch it out for a new one.

"Humph," Abbey said glancing at our Pokemon and smiling, "It looks like we'll be winning this match! Our Pokemon…."

"Ahem!" both Ranma and Akane said together.

"Fine!" Abbey said rolling her eyes, "_Their_ Pokemon are completely at their final stage of evolution, but your Pokemon are not."

"So?" Lilyana shouted at her, "This demon girl and Reddy will beat their Pokemon senseless!"

"Yeah!" Green said, and then she blinked, "Wait a minute! You got pet nickname for Red?! You are so… hey! Who ya callin' a demon girl?!"

"Let's just get this start now!" I said interrupting Green before she went all Hulk on Lilyana, "Flames, Iron Tail!"

"Bulb!" Green shouted, "Attack with Razor Leaf!"

"Mega Punch Nidoking!" Ranma said.

"Mega Punch as well Nidoqueen," Akane said. Both attacks collided from our side struck the Nido teams fists, but didn't stop them. Nidoking knocked Flames into the air and onto his back while Nidoqueen's punch smashed through all the leaves and struck Ivysaur square in the face.

"Come on you two," Ranma taunted, "Let's see some effort here!"

"You want effort?" Green said, "Fine then! Time to use a special move I taught Bulb, use Petal Dance!" A bunch of red petals began emerge off Ivysaur and began to circle her until they rose above her head. They then shot off at Nidoqueen.

"Slash all away with Fury Swipes!" Akane said. The Pokemon fiercely began to slash at every petal that targeted her, but more kept coming.

After a few more second, Nidoqueen began to pant, but Ranma said, "Nidoking! Jump in and defend Nidoqueen with Secret Power!" As Nidoking jumped in front of his partner, a bunch of the snow on the ground began to swirl around and levitate into the air. It then flew in front of Nidoking and attacked the petal flying at him by freezing them solid and making them fall to the ground.

"Darn!" Green said gritting her teeth, "A Powder Snow attack!"

"Let's double team him!" I called to Green issuing her to help me.

"Got ya!" she said nodding at me and then turning her attention back on the battle, "Follow my lead! Bulb! Grab Nidoking's horn with your vines and hold him still!"

Both vines gripped Nidoking by the horn and pulled him down to the ground while he was surprise. "Now Flames attack with Metal Claw!" I shouted.

Chameleon's claws glowed and he charged quickly at Nidoking's face to slash away. "Quick!" Akane said, "Nidoqueen use Earthquake!" She raised her right leg and stomped on the ground creating a fast moving crack in the ground while the room shook violently.

Flames quickly stop in mid-attack and jumped back away from the crack. As the crack past, the room continued to shake. Giant frozen icicle fell from the ceiling and onto the ground spearing themselves into the ground tightly. A few of them barely missed some of the Team Elite members who fled in fright in hopes they wouldn't be speared, while other icicles struck some of the spotlights breaking them into pieces.

"Whoa!" Ranma said jumping out of the way to avoid being struck and then turning to Akane who brushed some of the snow of her, "Do never use that attack down here again! It'll kill us before we even win or finish this match!"

"Get back here cowards!" Abbey shouted back at the fleeing members of Team Elite, "You can forget about that pizza party as a reward for hard work now!"

"Looks like the members of Team Elite are a bunch of wimps," Lilyana said with a snicker.

"Oh you want to take this outside lady?!" Abbey said turning around and raising her fists.

"Back onto our battle now…" Ranma said annoyed by all the interruptions, "Nidoking! Use Horn Drill!" All of a sudden, the horn that Ivysaur had a grip on began to spin around fast and twisting around the vines.

"Now get up and keep on drilling!" Ranma said. Nidoking got to his feet and began to twirl around Ivysaur in midair as the horn drill attack sped up.

"Now release!" The attack stopped and Bulb went crashing into Flames, throwing them at Green and my feet. Both of our Pokemon weakly got back to their feet though. Man, these Pokemon our opponents were very strong.

"I'll give you one thing," Akane said with a small smile, "You're team work is slightly improving, but we are still going to end up winning this one."

"You don't know that!" Lilyana yelled at her, "My friends can beat you and they will beat you!"

"Wait a minute!" Green said surprised, "I'm your friend?"

"Don't get too choke up about it," Lilyana said.

"We'll win this battle hands down," Ranma said to all of us, "Our Pokemon are on their last stage of evolution while yours are not. Our Pokemon are stronger while yours are weaker…" Ivysaur and Charmeleon seemed to have taken offense to that because both of them growled.

"Ours are bigger too and are more durable," Ranma kept going on, "Yours are smaller and are lighter. Ours are…" Suddenly, he stopped talking and his mouth opened up in surprised. We then saw the thing he was seeing. Our Pokemon were both glowing and growing into something bigger.

"No way!" Akane said nervously, "Your Pokemon are…"

"Evolving!" I said. Suddenly, the light died away and we were left with two gigantic size Pokemon. They both looked rather strong and really angry.

"Alright!" Green cheered as she jumped up and down, "We got now have a Venusaur and a Charizard!"

"Oh man," Ranma said with a frown and then turned to Akane, "Things might have gotten a bit more complicated."

"You got that right!" I said with an evil smile and then I turned to Green, "I think its time for another one of those 'follow my leads' plan. Just follow me this time! Flames! Use Sunny Day!"

Charizard raised his head high into air and started to form a fireball that kept growing bigger within his mouth. Soon, it was bigger than me and that's when he released it. The fireball floated to the center of the room and remained high above all of us. The room glowed brightly.

"I get it!" Green said catching onto my plan of action and then turning to her Pokemon, "Let's try something different then. Bulb! Use your Solarbeam on Nidoqueen!"

"Crap!" Ranma said angrily, "Nidoking! Jump in front of Nidoqueen and use your Hyper Beam to block at that Solarbeam attack!"

"Not so fast!" I said quickly, "Besides the fact that Sunny Day is providing enough sunlight for Venusaur to perform that move, Sunny Day also raises fire attacks slightly, which is enough for Charizard to damage your ground type badly! So watch this! Flames use Fire Blast!"

Charizard opened his mouth a fired off one of the biggest fireballs I ever seen. The attack struck Nidoking in its chest and exploding on contact as well! The attack sent Nidoking out of the playing field and into the icy water! "Darn it!" Ranma said quickly returning his Pokemon before it would drown.

"Fire away!" Green shouted as her Pokemon aimed at Nidoqueen. Venusaur opened its mouth and light yellow green ball formed in its mouth and then shot off like a rocket and struck Nidoqueen in her chest causing her to topple over and faint.

"Double darn it!" Akane squealed returning her Pokemon, "We lost again! I don't want to clean the toilets!!!"

""It's not over yet!" Ranma said pulling out another Pokeball, "We'll just use another Pokemon! We'll defeat them!"

"And I'll help too!" Abbey said stepping as well, "If we lose, we'll all get downgraded some more! I think the three of us should be able to win this one!"

"If you are jumping in to help too…" Lilyana said walking up between Green and myself, "Then I'll help out too! In the end, you three we be defeated! Time for us to turn up the heat!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bird cry that shook the room. The wind picked up, blowing the snow all over the room, icicles fell from the roof of the cave, while the icy waters around us began to pound against the small landmass were on. "What's going on?!" Abbey said freaking out.

All of a sudden, an ice beam came flying out of nowhere and struck the three villains, freezing them into a solid block of ice. "Holy cow!!" Lilyana said looking around, "Where did that come from?!"

The bird cry grew louder and room began to shake violent. The room began to break apart, parts of the wall broke off and fell into the strong moving current, the ceiling began to collapse as icicles broke off as parts of the rock fell as well, and the mass of land the three heroes were on began to break apart splitting in two.

"We got to get out of here!" Green said looking around and seeing the cave exit as now blocked off by falling rocks. I looked around and saw that part of a ceiling was made of ice instead of rock. I saw the sun shining through it.

"I think I may know!" I said, "Flames, use Flamethrower on the ice patch on the ceiling!" He nodded and launched a steady stream of fire at the ice patch. It melted away, revealing a large opening the lead straight of the cave.

"That's our way out of here!" I said to Lilyana and Green, "Climb abroad Charizard and we can fly out of here!"

"Right!" Green said returning her Pokemon and jumping abroad mine, "Let's get moving!" I then jumped in front of her with Lilyana. I took one last look in the room and saw that the ice block the other three were trapped in and had fallen into the water and was drifted out of the room.

"OK!" I said to the two of them, "Hang on tightly! Charizard! Fly us out of here now!" Lilyana quickly wrapped her arms around my chest while Green did the same with her. Flames soon took off at an incredible speed straight up into the hole and towards the surface.

As we rose through the hole, I felt a strong chill in the air. I glanced around and then back behind me. A strong light blue light was shining in the darkness of the cave that we were leaving behind. It then rose up and began to catch up with us.

I began to feel colder as the light grew closer. Then I made out a bird like shape in the light as it flew past us into the sky. I only got a good look at it for a minute or so, but I saw a dazzling blue bird with glowing icy wings glance at us as it past on by us.

When we reached the top of the cave and into the sky, the rest of the cave collapsed and the outside portion caved in as well making entrance into it impossible now. I looked around while we were in the sky, but I saw no signs of the bird anymore. It had vanished.

We soon landed outside the rumble of the cave where the Team Elite copters once were. They had all taken off leaving nothing behind but those three agents. "That…" Lilyana said jumping off the Pokemon and onto the ground, "…was… AWESOME!!! THAT WAS SO COOL!!"

"I feel sick…" Green moaned falling off the Pokemon and onto her side, "I will never ride in airplane again…"

I smiled and pulled out my tape recorder. "Red's Log," I said into it, "We have narrowly survived being swallowed alive by a cave collapsing and have made it outside successfully riding my newest Pokemon, Charizard. With this new Pokemon, we are guaranteed a way off this island now! Red logging out now."

"You mean we can get off this island now?!" Green said standing back up.

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "Flames here and fly us to Cinnabar Island now!"

"Hooray!" Both girls cheered, "We can get out of here now! Hooray for Red and his Charizard!" I blushed in that response. No one has ever been this happy because of me.

Green ran up and hugged me tightly with a happy look while Lilyana ran up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That's for helping us now get off this island," she giggled, "And I'll give you another one later once we arrived at Cinnabar Island."

I blinked once and froze up on the spot. That was the first time a girl has ever given me a kiss before in my life. It was such a surprise that my legs froze up and I couldn't feel them. Then something came to mind that brought me back to Earth. "Hey wait a minute!" I said to the two of them, "Did any of you see that massive bird that flew past us on the way out?"

Both of them glanced at each other with a weird look. "What bird?" Lilyana said.

"You didn't see the giant blue bird that was glowing light blue?" I said surprised.

Green smiled slightly said, "I didn't see it. Don't worry about it too much. When we get back to land, we'll get you some proper treatment for your crazy thoughts."

I knew what I saw and I saw a light blue bird! But what was it? Was it… perhaps… Articuno? I probably won't find out now anymore since it had vanished.

* * *

July 30, 2006

Day 36: 11:23 a.m. Team Elite Agent Jordan's View

Location: Somewhere in the Middle of Ocean

* * *

I walked out onto the ship's deck and looked around. It was pretty foggy outside on the sea so I couldn't see anything out there. I walked to the center of the deck and found Caitlyn and her scientist team still working with their machine. "How long now?" I said to her.

"Not too long Jordan," she said to me, "I'm surprise we found them though. Being frozen for three days straight and floating in the middle of the ocean. It a good thing our barge found them though."

I nodded and looked at the block of ice they had pulled out. In the direct center of it were Ranma, Akane, and Abbey were shocked looks on their faces. What ever happened to them, they were surprised about it. I suppose they had lost then.

I then remember something and pulled out my PDA. I checked my calendar and sure enough, there was something big on it coming up soon. "Darn it!" I mumbled putting my PDA away and then saying to Caitlyn, "I have a meeting with a client coming up soon in a couple days! I need to get moving so I have time to prepare!"

"Well I do have to go where you're going anyhow," she said standing up, "So I'll ride with you in the helicopter."

"OK," I said with a nod, then I turned to one of the scientist and tossed him a toilet plunger, "Be sure to hand Ranma that after he is unfrozen. He and the rest of them need to get to work on toilet duty."

The scientist nodded and both Caitlyn and me hurried to the helicopter pad to get ready for take off. "So," she said to me, "You told me where the meeting was and when, but you haven't said so far about what your meeting is about."

"It's nothing too important," I said with a shrug, "Just got to close this deal with someone so I can get some better equipment for us."

We reached the copter and got into it. The pilot turned to us and asked, "Where to?"

"To Cinnabar Island!" I said.

* * *

Author Note: Whew! Sorry about the long wait. I got hooked on playing Ratchet and Clank and tried to beat both of them. Plus, I did some volunteering hours and I been very lazy. So, hope for my other two stories to be updated within the week.

One more big thing! School starts for me this Thursday! Why they don't start after Labor Day like every other school, you got me! Also, I got my driver license as well. But I am sure not street legal with my skills so far!

Now its time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The winners for the month of July are:

1. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Protection By: Alexz Recoro

4. Just Say You Love Me By: Star High Above (She's Back after 2 years!)

5. Linked By Friendship By: KH-Akyra

In the next chapter, Red, Green, and Lilyana recover after a long time being stuck on the Seafoam Islands by relaxing and training for their upcoming gym battles. As they enjoy themselves, they'll run into an enemy. But who?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 49: Cinnabar Island Ahoy!

Date: 8/26/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

Katie Legends

Jarkes

AshK

Michelicious


	49. Cinnabar Island Ahoy! Love's In the Air

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Drops of Jupiter by Train.

* * *

Chapter 49: Cinnabar Island Ahoy! Love's In the Air

* * *

July 30, 2006

Day 36: 8:34 p.m. Green's View

Location: Cinnabar Island's Pokemon Center and Hot Springs

* * *

"Oh yeah," I said sinking into the nice hot water, "That's a good feeling…" For the past 3 days, Red, myself, and the demon girl (Lilyana if you must know!) have been recuperating from the three days we spent on the Seafoam Islands.

What I mean by recuperating is hanging out in the hot springs all day long just relaxing. What? I like bathing in the hot springs! It makes me feel Japanese.

Yeah, do the volcanic systems all over this island, it's a hot spot for hotels to use hot springs. Cinnabar Island is the only place on this contient to use Hot Springs for bathes like what Japan does. Of course there is no mix bathing, how embarrassing would that be for some people?

Anyhow, as I relaxed in the hot spring happily, the mood was spoiled as someone came in a joined me. Stupid Lilyana… "Hey Green!" she said, "If you stay in the springs any longer, you'll shrivel up like an old lady."

"Who are you calling old?!" I shouted at her, "You're older so you're the old hag!"

"Who ya callin' a hag?" Lilyana said. I must have gotten her upset. Whenever she is upset, she stops using good grammar.

"Will you two shut up?! Red shouted, "I didn't come out here to listen to you two fight! I came to relax!" Oh yeah, there two hot springs here at the Pokemon Center, one for boys, which is where Red is, and one for girls, where I am. Both are separated by a bamboo fence which makes hearing what the other side is saying kind of easy.

"Fine!" I called back rolling my eyes, "We'll be good… _not!_" Lilyana snickered, but did nothing but sit next to me.

"Oh!" I called over to Red, "Don't you dare to try peek over here or else!"

"Fours things!" Red shouted back, "I'm not that type of person, two, I am 10, three, this is a K+ story, and finally, you are not worth looking at."

"Oh…" I said, and then something hit me, "Wait a second here! Was that last one insult?!" Lilyana giggled when I said that so it must have been one!

"Hey Green," Lilyana said with a whisper to me, "I can ask you something, but could you keep it quite so Red can't hear us? It's kind of serious…"

"Sure," I said with a nod, "Let me guess… you wet the bed!" Lilyana socked me with her fist in my right cheek.

"Be serious here!" she said with a growl, and then in a whisper, "It's kind of important and I was kind of wondering it for a while… Green, do you share the same feelings for Red as I do?"

I nearly fell down until I realized I was already sitting down in the water. "W-w-why d-d-do you ask?!" I said stuttering.

"It is just…" she said looking downward with a blush on her face, "Everything I keep seeing him, my heart seems to skip a beat. He is so nice, kind, down to Earth, and so heroic sometimes… have you ever felt anything like this before when he is ever around?"

"NO!" I shouted in shock, and then I lowered my voice, "I have never felt anything like that before in my life next to him!!"

Lilyana smiled and moved in closer, "You may say one thing, but your face tells me something else."

"No it doesn't!" I said shaking my head furiously. I glanced at the water for a second and I saw my reflection. My cheeks were completely red and I was sweating.

"If you do like him," she said to me, "I don't mind if those are your true feelings for him. After all, he is your childhood friend and from what I heard he said about you, you two have always been together and never a day apart since you moved to Pallet Town! If you do have feelings though, I now see you as my official rival for something else now!"

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL LIKE THAT! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE TINY BRAIN!! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING BACK TO MY ROOM!!"

I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around me, and ran back into the changing room. I quickly dried off and put back on my clothes. As I enter into the hallway, I met Red who had apparently rushed out of the springs like I did. "Is something wrong?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

I couldn't help myself; I blushed again and started to sweat in sight of him! Stupid Lilyana! She messed with my head! "Out of my way!" I yelled at him as I pushed by him and ran to our room.

I charged into the room and jumped into one of the beds. I started to cry and say, "There's no way this can happen! I do not love him! I only love Blue! He's the only one I can love! Why do I feel this way?! I shouldn't feel this!"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"Ok…" I said scratching my head as Green ran away from me, "What just happened here? Was it a girl thing or something because that stuff never makes sense to me?"

"Oh the poor girl is in coming to the conclusion that she is in love," Lilyana said walking out of the girls' locker room, "It's sweet how she cannot accept her true feelings and how she hides them. Right Red?"

"Umm... sure," I shrugged not sure how to response to that, "Whatever you say Lilyana, but who does she love anyhow?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said with a smile, "Can't you say it?"

"I'm not sure," I said honestly.

"Oh well," Lilyana sighed, "I expected this answer from you, especially since you are boy and not a girl like myself."

"Everything is confusing," I said heading back to our room with her, "When I get back there, I am going to find out what's wrong with her."

"I'm not sure you'll be able to find out," Lilyana said with a smile, "Girls like her and me are complicated and we just don't go around telling you guys how we feel. We hope that you would already know how we feel just by understanding us."

"I don't even understand me!" I said, "How do you all hope that I will be able to understand if you don't tell me?!"

"You are cute when you are confused," she giggled pinching my right cheek, "But to answer your question, you better learn the skills quickly or you'll be doomed in the future."

Girls make no sense to me at all. But either way, we arrived back at our room and found Green in her bed banging her head against the wall repeatedly. "I don't like him," she said in between each head banging, "I don't like him… I don't like him… I HATE HIM!"

"Umm Green?" I asked nervously since she seemed to be in one of her strange moods all of a sudden, "Can we talk?"

She stopped banging her head and slowly turned it to face us with the most zomibish look I have ever seen (Yeah, zomibish isn't a word.). "You…" she said raising her hand slowly to point at us, "Evil little work of trash! LEAVE ME ALONE! You too Red."

"HEY!" Lilyana shouted, "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Green hissed.

"Yeah!" Lilyana hissed back.

"Hold it you two!" I said standing in between both of them, "Both you both break into a huge kitten fight here, I would like to ask you something Green."

"Huh?" she said with a strange blush and nervous tone of voice.

"Yes," I said sitting down next her on the bed, which made her face turn even more red, "It's about you and how you been feeling lately."

"Eh…." Green said nervously as her eyes widen.

"I just been wondering…" I said.

"OH WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" she shouted at me as she ran out of the room, "I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH OF A MEANIE YOU ARE TO ME!"

Once she was gone, I said, "Oh come on! What did I do now?!"

* * *

Green's View

* * *

I ran for quite a long time and eventually reached this park in the middle of town. I took a few breathes after stopping and pulled off my backpack which I grabbed on the way out of the room. "I do not like Red," I mutter to myself, "I only live for Blue!"

I sat down on a park bench and pulled out a doll that looked like Red from my backpack and a pin cushion filled with pins. "I have driven my crazy today!" I said to the doll, "I'll teach you Red!"

"This one is for messing with my head!" I said sticking a few pins into the doll's head, and then sticking one into his heart, "And that's for messing up my heart rhythm!"

"Talk about your issues," a girl said walking over to me, "Still crazy as ever I see." I glanced up at the person and gasped. It was Team Elite agent Caitlyn watching me with a smile.

"It's you!" I said dropping my current things and reaching into my backpack for a Pokeball, "I'm going to crush you!"

"Hold your horses and Tauros there!" Caitlyn said holding up her hands to halt me, "I'm not here to cause you any grief. I'm on a vacation right now so seeing you and reporting you to my team isn't on the agenda for me at the moment."

"Well then what do you want?" I said still uneasy about her presence as I dropped the Pokeball back into my bag, "It's not like you are just going to walk up to an enemy even if you are on vacation."

"True," she said with a sincere, but snake like smile, "I'm just interested in what you are up to with the voodoo doll."

"It's just to reveal some tension between Red and me," I said simply, "Whenever I am angry with Red, I use this doll I made of him and stab it with a few pins. It makes me feel happy."

"You…" Caitlyn said with a weird look, "Have a very… very… VERY strange friendship with this guy, but that's not the reason you are doing that, right?"

"Yes it is!" I said quickly, "That's the reason!"

"No it is not!" Caitlyn said sitting down next to me and inching closer to me, "I heard you say 'I do not like Red, I only live for Blue'. You are having doubts if you like this Blue character and are truly in love with your friend Red, right?"

"NO!" I said starting to feel warm all over, "I was saying I don't like the color Red, and I love the color Blue. It just so happens that I was also angry at Red today for something else!"

"Liar," Caitlyn said smiling as she grew closer to my face until we were almost nose to nose, "I'm a girl like you. You're lies may fool a guy, but not a girl like me."

"You know what I think?" I said to her in spit, "Why don't you brush your teeth more than once a week?"

"How dare you?!" Caitlyn said jumping onto her feet and pointing a finger at me so accusingly, "I brush my teeth everyday!"

"For how long and how many times?" I said with a smirk.

"I am so angry right now that I refuse to answer that question!" Caitlyn sneered, "Come on! Can't an older and wiser girl pass on more useful knowledge to the younger generation about love?"

"Well your half right about yourself," I said getting to my feet, "Anyhow, I'm leaving now and I'm going to forget anything that has happened to me today!"

"I refuse to allow you to do that!" Caitlyn said pulling out a boom box.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

She blinked her eyes and looked at it before saying, "I have no idea… but whatever! Listen to this music! Let it fill you with the romance Red has for that lies deep in him!"

"Are you crazy?!" I asked looking at her with a weird look. She then pressed a button and a song began to start.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey hey**_

_**  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and talks like June, hey hey **_

_**But tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is over rated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you miss me while you were lookin' for yourself out there**_

"Stop it!" I said covering my ears and started to run away from her.

"Never!" Caitlyn shouted chasing after me with the boom box, "Listen! Listen to the mushy Grammy award winning song!"

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey hey**_

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**_

After running away from her for a while, I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her. "About… time!" she said panting, "For a small skinny little girl, you sure can move!"

"I suppose you were never in Track you high school drop out," I said to her.

"OH!" she said getting angrier, "A double whammy?! That's it! I'm pumping up the jams!"

"Not on this life time!" I said pulling out a Pokeball and releasing my friend, "Electrode! Sonic Boom!" Electrode popped out and a launched static, revolving, wind tunnel at Caitlyn. The attack struck her and launched her out of her shoes and into the distance night sky.

"I'll be back!" she shouted as she disappeared, "But I won't be on vacation next time!!!!"

"Like that really matters," I shrugged, and then I looked at that the boom box that somehow survived the blast, "Hmm… I wonder if a radio station around here is playing any Red Hot Chili Peppers and if not, maybe a station would accept a request?"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"Ok," I said to Lilyana as we searched around the island area, "So far, we haven't seen Green and a while back I had chest pains and a massive headache! What's with that?!" Searching for Green in this town was complicated, even though it wasn't extremely massive, she was a small girl in a big place on the other hand.

"Hey look!" Lilyana said looking up at the sky, "It's a shooting star! I'm going to make a wish!" I looked up and saw what she was looking at it. It was a fast moving object, but it looked more like a teenage girl than a comet to me, but then again I'm not good at astrology.

"Let's focus here!" I said to her to make focus on the situation, "Green is missing and we can't find her! I wish she would do something that attracts attention to herself like normally!"

"WHAT YA MEAN YOU WON'T PLAY ANY RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS!?" a shout came over the town, "I DEMAND TO HEAR UNDER THE BRIDGE!"

"Yep," I said, "Something like that." Both Lilyana and me then took off in the direction of the shouting.

* * *

Author Notice: I decided a new approach for this chapter and something that might have been bugging people about how Green feels towards Red. But don't worry, the attack will return next chapter and I at least kept the humor which this story is famous for.

Have you seen my profile page recently? I have pasted the bio information on the main heroes and villains of the story! Check it out!

I manage to update sooner so I have manage to be able to reveal the Top 5 Stories for the Month of August sooner than I thought. Here are the winners:

1. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

2. Kingdom Hearts III: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Protection By: Alexz Recoro

4. Linked By Friendship By: KH-Akyra

5. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

Next chapter is a big one! I will reached a total of 50 official chapters in this story and there is still much more left! We'll have the remaining gym battles, two epic trips to the Sevii Islands, the Pokemon League challenge, a surprise 3 Vs. 3 battle, a long and extremely awaited battle between Red and an opponent that'll truly put him to his limits at the end of the story, and a love will blossom as well! These up coming chapters in the future are what we are all waiting for!

In the next chapter, our three heroes decide on some sight seeing before the gym battle and head to the Pokemon Research Lab on a tour. Not before long, they meet a scientist interested in the fossils Red and Green have, but things take a turn for the worse when another scientist steals them! What's a bunch of Pokemon trainers to do?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 50: A Lab of Secrets and Fossils

Date: 9/10/07

Reviewers: AshK

Jarkes

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

xXJust Fly A KiteXx

Katie Legends


	50. A Lab of Fossils and Secrets

Chapter 50: A Lab of Fossils and Secrets

* * *

July 31, 2006

Day 37: 10:54 a.m. Red's View

Location: Downtown Cinnabar Island

* * *

"How can you possibly forget what we were talking about yesterday?" Lilyana asked Green, "You stormed out after that talk with me." I have no clue what was going on, but Lilyana was upset that Green forget something important.

Before this argument began, we had all gotten up out of bed, got ready for the day, ate breakfast, and left to explore the island a bit more. For some strange reason, when we reached the gym today, the door was locked! We thought then we would explore more of the island to blow some time until the gym opened up. Then that's pretty much when Lilyana started to get angry with Green.

"Sorry," she said with a shrug as we walked down a street on the sidewalk, "I just can't recall anything about what you are talking about. You see, I have a habit of banging my head against something hard to me make forget something."

"There is no way you can do that," Lilyana said to her with disbelief.

"No seriously!" Green said, "Watch this! I'll forget this whole morning!" She ran over to a streetlight and banged her head hard against it making the pole rattle.

"Whoa…" she giggled as she swayed away from the pole, "Look at all the birdies! Hey! When did I get out of bed?"

"Is she for real?" Lilyana asked me.

"She did this once in order to forget the fact Blue didn't thank her for a valentine she gave him," I said, "She's kind of strange this way among all the other things that makes her weird."

"O.k." Lilyana said looking back at Green and then began to talk slowly, "Today we are sight seeing since the Pokemon Gym is looked for some strange reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do," Green said, "But you don't need to talk to me like I don't understand English."

"Whatever," Lilyana said and she turned back to me, "So where next leader?"

"Well there is the Pokemon Lab to check out…" I said to her, "I heard they do research in Pokemon fossils there. I wanted to check it out sooner or later to find out about this thing I found at Mt. Moon."

I took off my backpack and reached into it. I pulled out the strange fossil I found so long ago. "Oh!" Lilyana said, "What is it? Is it a Dome or Helix fossil?"

"I don't know," I said to her as I placed it back into my bag, "But I hope to find out more about it when I get it to the lab."

"Impressive," Green said taking off her backpack and pulling something out, "But my thing is much cooler!" She held out a red shiny type of stone.

"A piece of amber!" I said taking it from her to glance over it, "I've only seen pictures of this kind of stuff in books. Where'd you get it?"

"The Pewter City Museum," Green said to us. We gave her a surprise look; I didn't like that response, especially coming from her. She frowned and said, "I got it from a scientist there! I didn't steal it if that is what you are thinking! I took it because they gave it to me so that no Team Rocket agent could steal it again. It was when I first meet Sakura."

"Oh," I sighed with relief, "Don't scare me like that again."

"Look," she said as she snatched the piece of amber away from me and put it away again, "Can we just go there now? I heard of something interesting they were doing there and I thought that they could use this piece of amber for their research."

"What type of research?" I asked.

"I heard they were attempting to clone Pokemon using the DNA from fossils they got," she said in a whisper voice. We blankly looked at her. It sounded like another one of her crazy conspiracies she came up with again. When will she just grow up?

* * *

We soon came up the laboratory. It was very big and wide. It went up three floors and was wider than three football fields. It had an immense amount of stairs that would make the Potemkin Stairs jealous. It had a huge entrance way with revolving doors in it.

When we stepped inside, we saw a main lobby that looked just liked the one in New York City's Museum. There were plenty of official looking men and women wandering the area in lab coats with either nothing or something at hand. As we pass by some people, we heard some of them talk about the ruins of Alpha, the pyramids of Egypt, and the strange Sky Pillar that rarely appears in Hoenn and is suppose to house a Pokemon with a complicated name to pronounce.

We walked up to the register desk in the center of the room where a person who looked bored sat. He was reading a magazine called Shoenun Sunday and was mouthing the words on the page. "Excuse me," I said to the man, "I was wondering…"

"Hey…" he said with an annoyed look, "Who let you kids in here?"

"We let ourselves in," Green said to him, "But that's not important. We were wondering if we could talk with a scientist who studies fossils around here."

The man chuckled and said, "Yeah right. The scientist around here won't listen to a bunch of kids like you. Plus, they are too busy being eggheads too."

A scientist in the room stopped and said out loud, "I sense a great disturbance… someone just called me an egghead!"

"I think he heard you," Lilyana said to man.

"Darn them and their hearing enhance projects," the man mumbled, "You can't say anything anymore without someone hearing you in this building…. Wait a minute! What are you three still doing here? Beat it! This is no place for kids!"

"That's not the reason why!" Green said angrily, pushing herself up with her hands to face the man face to face, "It's something bigger! It's something deeper! It's a conspiracy to keep us from learning the truth!"

"And she's off again," I said pulling her off the desk and dragging her away, "Sorry sir, we'll be going now!"

"The truth will be revealed!" Green shouted at the guy catching a few people's attention. She's such an attention hog.

I stopped pulling her when we were closer to the door and then said, "You moron! Stop going crazy! You are attracting too much attention to yourself! I don't like so many eggheads looking at me at one time!"

"Someone called me an egghead again…" the same scientist said walking past us and out the doors.

"Can we go now?" Lilyana asked me, "The people around here are creeping me out."

"Too bad," I said pulling out my fossil, "I want someone here to take a look at this fossil too…"

"Hold it!" someone said running over, "I just happened to see you… not spy on your action, but see you happened to have a fossil with you." The person had gray messy hair, small oval glasses, and had a few facial hairs on him. He wore a white sports coat, a red tie, and polished black shoes. He also had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," I said to him, "Do you work here?"

"Yes sir," he said with a smile, not losing the cigarette, "My name is Patrick Wakahara of the Fossil Division for Cinnabar's Pokemon Laboratory. I see you have there a Helix Fossil."

"Really?" I said looking at it.

"Well that's just at first glance of course," he said taking it away from me and looking it over, "I can past better judgment about it when I study it some more. Mind if you follow me for second?"

"Hey!" Green said pulling out her piece of amber, "Could you also look at this for me? I got this back at Pewter City."

"Ah yes," he said taking it from her, "I got a call a while back about the attempted robbery of this piece from the museum. I heard it was placed in a young girl Pokemon trainer. It's good to see it was put into good hands."

"Ah–uh!" she said, "But I just wanna figure out what is inside of it."

"I can do that of course," Patrick said starting to head towards a hallway, "You just need to follow me to the examination room."

* * *

As we followed him for a bit, we passed a couple of scientists talking amongst themselves about something called the Hoenn Trinity. "Hey…" I asked Patrick, "What are they talking? What's the Hoenn Trinity?"

"Well…" Patrick said, "It's kind of hard to explain and most of the stuff that deals with this Trinity is kept behind close doors. All that I really know is that it has to deal with people called the Chosen. A few that we know of from translations of the ancient text we found in my parts of the Pokemon continents is the certain legendary Pokemon chose certain people to protect them, the world or something... we so far haven't been able to make sense of the information we had translated yet…

"So far we discovered four Chosen people called Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Crystal," Patrick continued.

"Excuse me sir…" Lilyana said, "Trinity refers to three things, not four things…

"Well sorry!" Patrick said annoyed while adjusting his glasses, "You try translating 2 thousand year old tablets just unearthed and for your smart-alecky remark, I refuse to tell you anymore than what I just did!" O.k., someone is cranky today.

"Anyways," Patrick said adjusting his tone of voice and pushing a door open, "Here we are at the Examination Lab!" There was a lot of high tech equipment in high that I had never seen before in my life and there were a lot of computers set up as well.

Besides us, there was only one person in this room. He looked very busy and he was looking through a bunch of files as well. "Ah Miguel!" Patrick said walking to him, "Just the man I wanted to see! I have some new stuff I need examined, processed, and given the special treatment as well."

"So basically all the works?" Miguel said taking the stuff from him.

"With a cherry on top!" Patrick said with a smile. Miguel rolled his eyes but nodded in reply.

"Hey," Green asked Patrick, "What do you mean by the special treatment? Does it mean you are going to try to clone them using their DNA from the fossils?"

Patrick froze in his spot and said surprised, "How do you… know about that? That's confidential information."

"The people at the Pewter City Museum told me about it," Green said.

"Wait a minute!" Lilyana said surprised, "Do you people really clone Pokemon here? Green isn't just talking crazy?"

Patrick bit his lip, but said, "… Yes… this stuff isn't very well known, but pretty soon we are going to release information about this to the public. Unfortunately, people just seem to find out about this project even though we are keeping a tight leash on it."

"Don't worry!" I said, "We promise we aren't going to tell anyone about this until you are ready to spread the news about it yourselves."

"That's good to know," Patrick sighed with relief, "We spent way too much money and time on this project and we don't want the public to know about this until we can successfully clone a perfect Pokemon."

"We won't tell a single soul!" Green said, "But just don't try to use the Pokemon to make an amusement park. We've seen how much that works with Jurassic Park."

Patrick smiled and nodded. "Anyhow," Patrick said, "If you would please follow me, I'll escort you out. Come back tomorrow and we should have the answers to what these fossils contain."

We nodded and followed him out. We walked for a while until we reached the lobby again. "So I'll see you guys again," Patrick said with a nod, "Thank you for bring in these specimen."

We nodded and smiled. Just then, Miguel came running up to us and said to Patrick, "Hey man! Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. The results came in about that test subject from yesterday."

"Wait a minute!" Patrick said looking behind him and then back in front of him, "Didn't I just give you new specimen to test?"

"What are you talking about?" Miguel said with a confused look, "This is the first time I have seen you today and you didn't give me anything new except for the stuff from yesterday."

"What's going on here?" Lilyana said looking back into the hallway, "You were just down there, but you just came from the opposite direction of that hallway…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I mumbled. I quickly ran back down the hallway with Lilyana, Green, and Patrick to find out what was going on here. As I charged down the hallway, I saw the same Miguel that we handed the fossils to. He noticed us approaching him and he took off.

"Hey!" Green said noticing the man was also holding our fossils, "That man stole our fossils! Stop him!" Everyone in the hallway just seemed to watch as we all zoomed by chasing the thief through the twisting halls and stairwells of the laboratory.

We all finally reached the rooftop of the building where the thief stopped. He had no where left to run. "Alright!" Patrick said to the fake Miguel, "Who the heck are you and why do you want those fossils?"

"Yeah!" I said to the man, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and said, "You don't remember me? That's a pity. I sure remember you though Red, and your simple mind friend Green."

"Wait…" I said annoyed and surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"But most of importantly," Green said getting frustrated, "Who are you calling simple minded?!"

"Well since you can't figure it out," the man smiled deviously, "And since I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions with you two, I'll just get straight to the point. I am… the one… the only…"

The man grabbed his chest and tore off his clothing to reveal a completely different person underneath all the clothing. "I am the mystic teenager you all know," he said with a smile, "Otherwise known as Team Rocket Undercover Agent Tim!"

"That teenager does a good impression of an older guy," Lilyana admitted, "He had me fooled. But you two know this joker?"

"Of course," Green said with a frown, "He tried kidnapping me once and we had dealt with him on several different occasions."

"But I thought he was heading to jail last time I saw him!" I said.

"Yes but I can easily escape custody my disguising myself as a police officer so I can leave the police station," Tim said with a smile, "The cops are way too easily fooled by my cunning and skill. After all, I am the self proclaimed Master of Disguise."

"But the word I heard in that sentence was self-proclaimed," Lilyana said with a frown.

"Now," Tim said turning back to Patrick, "To answer your last question. My organization I work for as known for a long time about your cloning research and practice. We have been working on that type of stuff as well, but we ended in failure a couple of times, especially that stupid Mew project that no one can seem to remember…

"But anyhow, we have now been practicing cloning using fossils more recently. In fact, that was the main reason we attacked Mt. Moon about a month ago. I'm taking this specimen back to the lab with me, besides; we had already wanted this piece of amber for a long time now only Sakura screwed up attempting to get it. Does that answer your question?"

We all looked blankly at another and Green said, "You know, you talk too much. You could of just have given a simple answer!"

Tim did an anime style drop and got back to his feet. "Well excuse me!" Tim said with an angry tone of voice, "You asked for an answer I just gave you one! Talk about ungrateful!"

"Enough talk," I said to him, "We want those fossils now."

"Tell ya what," Tim said placing the fossils into his backpack and pulling out a Pokeball, "How about a battle? We'll use our most recent Pokemon we caught and battle for these fossils right here?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said grabbing Magenton's Pokeball. I was kind of nervous, I haven't been training with my new Pokemon has recent as I wanted to. Only three days all in all since that problem on the Seafoam Islands, but I hoped that was enough.

"I chose you, Magenton!" I said releasing my Pokemon out.

"You know," Tim said clutching his Pokeball, "You sound like an idiot when you say that. You should say something more like this, 'I summon you! Kabutops!' That sounds better."

His Pokemon appeared before him and I looked on in shock. Kabutops have died out over a million years ago! "Impossible!" Patrick said in shock at the sight of this Pokemon, "How have you…"

"Like I said earlier," he said with a growing smirk, "Team Rocket has been working with cloning using fossils. I never said we haven't succeed in a creating a clone yet, have I?"

The situation didn't look good to me at first. From what I read, Kabutops were part rock type, but then again, they were part water type as well. I might have a bit of an edge in this battle. "Let the game begin," Tim said with a smile, but then it died away leaving Tim with dead, serious look, "Kabutops, rip that piece of scrap metal with Slash!"

"Like that'll hurt my metal type Pokemon," I said confidently. Kabutops charged quickly at my Magenton and slashed at it. My Pokemon backed a way a few inches just in time to miss most of the attack, but not all of it.

The slash attack struck hard leaving a shallow cut in Magenton's metal armor. "What?!" I said in surprise.

"You clearly underestimate me, my thinking skills, and my Pokemon in general," Tim said in a dead voice and with a serious look, "Kabutops has a power slash attack that gives it an edge, even over metal and rock types because of it extremely sharp bladed claws."

"_Man_," I though to myself, "_I did underestimate him. I better not do that again or my Pokemon is going to be turned in coleslaw._"

"You can do it!" Lilyana said to me, "I believe in you!"

"I semi-believe in you!" Green said to me, "It's better then nothing and I do have some expectation I have in you, but not a lot." I'll punch her later.

"Then it's time for me to crank up the heat!" I said, "Magenton, use Thunderbolt!" An electrical surge began to form at the center of each magnet on him or her (What is it really?), and then they all shot to the direct center of Magenton where it formed into a ball like shape. From there, the energy then fired at Kabutops.

"Jump!" Tim called, "And attack with Mud-Shot!" Kabutops dodged the attack with ease and then the Pokemon began to form some kind of mud like substance from who knows where. It formed into a ball that Kabutops hit with it claw, launching it at Magenton.

"Dodge it!" I said. Magenton began to raise above the attack, but then Tim smirked. The ball exploded in tons of smaller debris of mud that struck Magenton hard in each of its face.

"Mud-shot has a 95 percent accuracy rating of scoring a hit," Tim said a bragging tone of voice, "But of course you did know that, no? I suppose not. You have been getting weaker since last time I seen."

"I am not weak," I growled giving him a dark look. He only returned it with a wicked wild one.

"You're not going to win," he said in a crazed voice that made him sound like he was losing touch with reality, "Too bad so sad. Kabutops! Slash it up again!"

"Attack back with your Shock Wave attack!" I said. Kabutops charged ferociously, but Magenton flew quickly above him to avoid a repeat of what happened last time. A blue spark wave began to converge all over Magenton's body and into each of its eyes.

Suddenly, a blue light wave shot out of its eyes in a spiraling wave heading straight at Kabutops. He managed to miss two of the waves, but got struck by the last one. "We are not going to let this continue," Tim said, "Use your sandstorm attack!"

His Pokemon began to spin its claws in a mild hand motion catch up dust and other things in the air forming a sandstorm like dust devil that quickly snatched up Magenton. The attack viciously tossed my Pokemon around in the dust devil for a long period of time until it tossed Magenton to the side of roof like a rag doll.

My Pokemon… was defeated… and now… I had lost…

* * *

Green's View

* * *

Tim laughed manically and shouted, "I win! I have now have defeated the long time enemy of Team Rocket. I'm sure up for a promotion for sure now! Ha Ha!" I couldn't believe it when I saw it, Red lost. He never loses, expect for the time with Sabrina and Jordan, but he has never lost against a Team Rocket member.

He dropped to his knees and looked at the ground sadly. I never have seen him like this before. It was… heartbreaking to say the least… Tim smiled again and said, "Better luck next time, but then again… your Pokemon won't have another time, Kabutops! Finish that Magenton off for me, will ya?"

"WHAT?!" we all cried. Red suddenly jerked his head up to see Kabutops charge quickly at his fallen Pokemon. Suddenly, an ice beam like attack struck Kabutops in its back, freezing it on the spot.

"HUH?!" Tim said looking in the direct of the attack. I looked at well and saw Lilyana standing next to her Vaporeon. She had tears in her eyes and had the angriest look a human can give one another.

"YOU…" she said in extreme heated tone of voice, "WILL NOT… EVER HURT MY RED OR HIS POKEMON… WITHOUT DEALING WITH ME." The crazy look that was once on Tim's face had vanished and now had turned to horror.

He dropped the fossil and amber, returned his Pokemon, and tried to run away from her. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE EXPECT FOR A TRIP TO THE MOON!" she bellowed in a voice that even made me shiver, "VAPOREON, HYPER BEAM!"

"… oh boy…" Tim said in a small and wimpy voice as he frozen in his spot upon hearing the Lilyana say that, "This is going to hurt." I'm pretty sure it was going to hurt. The attack was barely visible to see since the attack fired off so quickly. All I know is that I saw Tim somewhere far off in the horizon.

Lilyana's anger subsided instantly after the attack ended. She quickly ran over to Red and embraced him tightly. "Please Red," she said to him in a soothing voice, "Don't feel bad. Let me help you feel better…"

* * *

Author Notice: Alleluia! I finally got a new chapter up quicker than usual! I'm glad to have gotten this chapter out quick, maybe I can get the chapters out quicker for my other two stories.

Sorry, I haven't finished reviewing all of my stories I read from last month. Until then, I have no new announcements regarding Story of the Month. Sorry for this inconvenience.

Nothing to cover at the moment. In the next chapter, Lilyana and Green decide that if Red gets to his next gym battle, he'll forget about this defeat with Tim. But when they reach the gym, it's still locked! But they find a message on the door that tells them to go the Pokemon House to find the key that'll open the gym doors. But more problems arise went they enter a building that has more than its fair share of secrets and dangers.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 51: Lost in Pokemon House

Date: 10/1/07

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

AshK

Katie Legends

Jasmine Panda

aXJust Fly A KiteXx


	51. Lost in Pokemon House

Chapter 51: Lost in Pokemon House

* * *

July 31, 2006

Day 37: 1:00 p.m. Red's View

Location: Downtown Cinnabar Island

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok?" Lilyana asked me with a worried look. You can't blame her for being worried about me. I almost lost one of my Pokemon out there and I was beaten down by Tim. 

"I'm fine," I reassured her with a smile, "You don't need to be worried so much." She smiled back, but she still looked at me with big worried eyes.

"Ok," she said softly, "But I just don't want you to ever look like that again. It breaks my heart." She hugged him tightly and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know," Green said, "This is romantic for some people, but really… it's just so mushy that I'm feeling sick all of a sudden. Can we stop with this melodramatics here and just move on already? He said he is fine already!"

"You are so unemotional," Lilyana said letting go of me and turning to face her.

"No," she said, "I can be very emotional; in fact, I was very upset and distraught about Red losing to Tim, but unlike you… I MOVED ON WITH MY LIFE AND SO SHOULD YOU!"

"Ok now," I said stepping in between the two girls raising heck, "You two just stop this. I'm fine so let's just go back to the gym and see if it is open now without causing anymore racket. People are being to look at us."

"Fine," both girls said still not looking away from each other.

'Must they be like this?' I thought to myself.

* * *

"What?!" Green said horrified as she looked at a flyer, "What the…" 

"Hey now!" Lilyana said to her, "Language appropriate to our age group. Don't be potty mouth!"

"Potty mouth?" Green said with a weird look, "Now you are just using language too childish for our standards. What are you? In preschool or something?"

"Now now," I said stepping in between the bickering girls and then looking at Green, "May I see the flyer?" At that point in time, we had all reached the Cinnabar Island Gym and had discovered the doors to be locked. That's when Green saw the flyer.

"Ah man," I said disappointed, "Get this! According to this message, the gym is officially closed to anyone until they discovered the required item to open the doors."

"What is this?" Lilyana annoyed, "An RPG? We got gather up a team, find some kind of key of some sort to open the dungeon or this case the gym, and then battle a boss character to move on?"

"Now that's deep thinking and kind of ironic in some sorts," I said to her, "But anyway, we have to find a key to open this door. Where would it be?"

"Where would a key be to open any dungeon in an RPG?!" Green said, "In another dungeon of some sorts."

"But this isn't an RPG!" Lilyana said rubbing her chin, "So the key would be a real world dungeon, like a cave or an abandon building."

"Oh!" Green said jumping up and down, "I heard about this old building that has been closed off at the edge of this town that has been shut down because the building became a safety violation and is slowly collapsing. That sounds like the perfect dungeon for the real world! It's called the Pokémon House"

"Perfect!" Lilyana giggled excited, "Let's go break into a restricted area, risk our lives doing something totally unacceptable by any parental view, and avoid having the building coming down on us just so we can get a key!"

"That is totally cool!" Green jumped up and down, "I'll race you there!" Both girls took off leaving a dust trail behind them.

I just shook my head and mumbled to myself as I followed them, "I knew I should have taken this Pokémon journey by myself, but no! Mom said, 'why not take your friend with you too? It would be safer to travel together then alone…'"

* * *

Team Rocket Agent Domino's View

* * *

"Almost there…" I mumbled to myself as I was about to finished my playing card pyramid, "Just a few more inches." 

Then at the very moment, my cell phone vibrated on the table which I was setting my cards up on. Soon, the whole pyramid came crashing down. "Oh come!" I cried jumping off the stepstool I was on, "Why did I have to leave the stupid phone on vibrate?"

I snatched the phone and mumbled into it, "Domino (Last name withheld) speaking."

"Is that any way to speak to your boss?" a strong masculine voice emerged from the phone.

"OH!" I cried in surprise, "I'm sorry mister Giovanni sir! I was just a bit upset since I messed something up just a moment ago."

"Was it another one of your stupid card pyramids you always seem to work on?" he asked, "Because if you have the time to build one, I'm obviously not giving you enough work to do."

"But sir it is my vacation," I said hastily, "I thought I take some time off from the stress of my work missions and come to Cinnabar Island to unwind and stuff."

"Well consider your vacation is over," he said, "I contacted you because you were the closest agent in the area."

"What do you need," I sighed gloomily realizing my chance to get a great tan had gone straight out the window.

"On the island was an old experiment lab were we did most of our Pokémon research and testing," he said, "Our cover story for it being there was that it a lab made for creating antidotes and medicines for Pokémon and humans. One day, people began accuse us of Pokémon cruelty and wanted an inspection of what we did in the place. To avoid any investigation into our works, we abandon the place and left it in ruin to hide any evidence that could be used against us. This was a couple of years ago."

"Thanks for the history lesson," I yawned, "But is there any point to this?"

"Yes," he continued, "Recently, when we decided to go over our findings from the old lab at our new one, but realize we are still missing some important documents that might still be there. I want you to go in and retrieve the following files. I'll e-mail you the list of what you need to get."

"Alright," I said, "I guess I could stretch my muscles a bit. Something like this should get me back into shape after my vacation is over. Anyhow, I'll change and head over there now. What's the place called anyways?"

"The lab is called the Pokémon House," he said to me.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

We reached our destination and looked at it with wonder. It was a large building, three floors high and much bigger than a football field for sure. The walls were made of red bricks and were mostly cracking. The windows were all, besides a few, broken with the glass shattered everywhere, while others were covered up with borders. The grass around the building was very high and full of weeds. Finally, the door leading inside was closed off by a large board nailed into the door frame, similar to some of the windows. This whole entire building was surrounded by a thick forest on the outskirts of the town. 

"Wow," Lilyana said looking at it, "It's very intimidating."

"Yes," Green nodded, "It is very scary."

"That's what I said," Lilyana said giving her a look.

"So," I said to the ladies, "Now that you have seen the place, do you want to still go inside it?"

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. "Of course silly!" Green said, "We got nerves of steel!"

"There's a worm on your shoe," I said.

She screamed at a loud pitch and jumped 10 feet into the air, finally falling into my arms. "So much for nerves of steel," I said with a grin.

"You are such a donkey," she said jumping out of my arms and onto the ground, "Anyhow, let's go inside and do some exploring! We may find what we are looking for!"

"Or we could just end up being buried alive," I said to her.

"You are so just a negative thinker!" Lilyana said with annoyed look, but then she smiled and hugged me, "But I still love you."

"This is just too mushy for me," Green gagged and started towards the door, "Let's just go inside and see what there is to see."

"But the door is nailed shut!" I told her as she stopped in front of the door, "How are we supposed to get inside anyhow?"

Green looked at the door for a few seconds and then smiled to herself. She then taped a spot on the wooden door. She turned around and gave us a thumbs up sign, but I didn't know what she just did.

Suddenly, the wooden board cracked door the middle and fell to the sides. "It worked!" she said proudly, "I so knew it would work! Let's go inside and find ourselves a key!"

As she disappeared inside, Lilyana and me exchanged glances. "I'm just going to keep my distance away from her," Lilyana said to me, "I don't want to be cracked and split down the middle like that board."

* * *

We walked through the strange building looking for any signs of a key that could help us open the front doors of the gym. Yeah, it's like looking for a needle the might not be in a haystack, but those girls ignored the odds and pressed on forward. 

The building smelled like someone took a dump. The walls were crumbling and had huge cracks in them. The drift wall and chucks of plaster were missing from the ceilings while pieces of the wall occasionally fell in pebble like sizes. The floors were dirty and objects were covered in dust and spider webs. Overall, this seemed like a haunted house combined with a condemned building to make this rumble.

"This is so exciting," Green said flipping her flashlight on after taking a few steps into the main lobby, "This is so much better than a RPG!"

"So true!" Lilyana chimed with a smile, "I would be the cute witch girl with spells of all sorts."

"I would be the beautiful warrior or princess," Green sighed happily as she pictured herself as a warrior or a princess.

Lilyana said looking at me, "You of course we be the hunky, daring, and dashy young hero off on an epic adventure!"

"That's it," I said to them, "No more Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for you two."

"Oh come on," Green said with a grin, "We're just having some nice fun. That's all. No need to be such a big grouch about it. Now where shall we go from here?"

"How about up those steps?" I suggested, as I pointed at the shadow figure of the grand staircase in the room.

"Sure!" Lilyana said, "Why not?" We all proceeded towards the steps, but as soon as we were right in front of the staircase, there was a loud rumble. We all fell backwards and watch as the stairs in front of us collapsed to the ground and even through it into the basement.

"Well," I said looking downwards, "I guess taking the stairs are out. What now?"

Green flashed her light around and it landed on a sign on the wall. She walked over to it, and rubbed off the dust. "Here we go!" she said looking over the sign, "It states right here that there is an elevator down this hall!"

"Might as well take it!" Lilyana said jumping quickly to her feet and began to run after Green, "I'll get there first!"

"But you two!" I said them, "This building has been closed off, can't be any… oh forget. I'll just explain it to you two when I catch up."

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"Come on!" I said pressing the call button for the elevator tons of times, "When are you coming down or up?!" I was getting rather irritated with all this waiting. 

"It won't be coming to us," Red walked up to Lilyana and me.

"Why's that smarty pants?" I asked him.

"This whole building as been shut down and boarded off for quite a while as you can see," he explained to me, "Why would this building still have power left in it? There is no reason to keep this building's energy supply going now that there is no one here!"

"That's why it won't be coming!" Lilyana told me, and then she turned to Red with a loving smile, "I so knew that from the beginning!"

"No you didn't!" I said surprised and annoyed, "You the same thoughts as me and decided to try to use the elevator like me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Lilyana said stiffly. She was really beginning to get on my last nerves.

"So how do we get up now?" Red asked.

I began to think deeply on this matter. Not something I do often mind you, but I thought deeply on how to approach this situation. Then an idea came to me. "I know!" I said, "We should use the elevator!"

"But I just said that the elevator won't work!" Red stated, "How do you suppose we use this thing that doesn't even work?"

"Simple!" I said to him, "Think about this building in general. It seemed to be rather important when it used to be open. Buildings like this probably had a back up source of electricity on the grounds or inside here in case the main power supply for the power plant on the island went out."

"So if we find this backup source," Lilyana said excitedly.

"We can power this elevator for our personal use," Red nodded.

"This is so like The Legend of Zelda's Wind Waker game!" I said, "You have to find a key or a switch that can allow you to open up another part of the dungeon just so you can reach a final boss, who you can defeat to gain another important item for later!"

"Yeah!" Lilyana said dreamily, "I would be the pirate girl, you could be Link's sister, and Red of course will be Link! Oh! I get such cute thoughts of what you would look like in Link's green clothes."

"Seriously," Red said as he turned on his flashlight to prepare to explored deeper into the building, "You got to cut back on the video games! This adventure is not a video game, and was never one to begin with!"

* * *

"Here we go!" I said stopping in front of a large door with words on it, "The circuit breaker room! We should be able to bring power back to this old forgotten place now!" 

"Now how do we get in?" Lilyana said examine the door, "Do you think we need a key?"

"Enough with the keys and meaningless item finding!" Red shouted, "Look. Judging by the condition of this building and the way this place is falling part, I have a hunch."

He tapped the door slightly. After a couple of seconds, the door fell off its hinges and fell into the breaker room. "I knew it!" he said nodding his head, "I just had a good hunch."

"Don't show off and brag about your boring accomplishment," I said unimpressive with his little display, and then I gave him a playful push into the room, "Just go in already!"

He stumbled into the middle of the room and onto his stomach. He sat up and gave me a mean look. Just as he gave me the look, however, a huge crack appeared beneath him and expanded all over the room. "This is not going to end well," he said looking around.

The floor beneath him collapsed and he fell deep into the darkness below him. His flashlight went out as he fell and I lost track of him. Soon, there were no signs of life from him.

"Oh my dog," Lilyana said looking at me with a horrified and angry voice, "You just killed my boyfriend! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ah…" I said nervously as I tried to think up the right words to say to her, "Uh-oh. SpaghettiOs?"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"Whoa," I moaned as I sat up in the darkness, "That hurt like heck. Where am I now?" I glanced around the room for a bit when I realized that I couldn't see a single thing. 

I tried turning on my flashlight, but it broke in the fall. "Guess I got to use the second best light source," I said feature on my belt and pulling out a Pokéball, "Alright, come on out Magenton and use flash for me!"

Magenton appeared and the room filled with light. I got a good look of the room for the first since I landed. It seemed to be like a library. There were tons of shelves and books on them.

"Must be of been where the kept all the research and records," I said looking around the area, then I began to pull books off the shelves, "Let's see what here. Book on medical science, Pokémon biology, and a bunch of other random of things."

I then came across a big metal filing cabinet. I opened it up and peered through the files. One of them caught my attention, so I pulled it out. The label on it read, 'Mew Research and Cloning Results'.

I opened the folder and found a bunch of random documents, strange equations, and other to understand words. "Fascinating," I mumbled to myself as I read the parts I could understand on a torn out piece of notebook paper, "Let's see here, 'March 25, 2000, the experiment as been a success. We have actually been able to produce a clone Mew baby. Though the experiment lived for a few hours, my hopes of using Mew DNA and using other types of Pokémon's DNA will result in a brand new type of species new before seen. We will move this project to one of our island bases and continue with what we have learned there."

The thought of cloning a Pokémon was beyond me, but the fact that there was proof the existence of Mew was an even bigger surprise. I heard about this creature a lot when I was growing up from Prof. Oak. He told me about a special classification of Pokémon know as Legendary. He states that these creatures are so rare, know so little about, and seen so little, that their existence is very questionable and many people doubt that they actually exist at all.

He said Mew was the rarest of them all. There has been no recorded sighting of this thing ever in the history of the world! So, the surprise to me was that someone actually has proof of this rare creature. "This is too good to pass up or let go," I said placing the file in my backpack.

All of a sudden, I saw Magenton floating closer to me holding up a strange notebook with its electrical powers. It dropped in it my hands and made a noise as if it was saying to look the book over. The title on it was 'Mew Research.'

"Thanks Magenton," I said opening it up and then finding a CD in it, "Double thanks! You know, this is some interesting stuff we stumbled upon. Since this place has been abandon, I might as well take it since no one wanted it. Kind of weird that no one would want this information, but then again, whoever worked here moved the project somewhere else so the best information on this subject is not here."

I placed the stuff inside my backpack with a few other interesting files and notebooks. I figured Prof. Oak might be interested in this stuff so I can give him it later. My Pokémon and I left the room and continued on through a different passageway.

We both stumbled upon a projector room. There was a film set up and the screen was set up as well. "Whatever happened here," I said to myself looking around, "Everyone sure left in a hurry. I wonder what is playing? Magenton, give this some power."

The Pokémon gave the projector a shock and it came back to life. I looked at the movie playing on the screen, but the sound didn't work. All I could see from the film was a bunch of scientists work on some project. I couldn't make heads or tails of it so I had Magenton stop the projector.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I said to myself as I rewound the film and took it off the projector, "Maybe Prof. Oak would know? I'll take this as well to him."

"Oh no you are not!" a voice said from behind me. I glanced around quickly and saw a figure walked towards me with their own flashlight guiding their way.

"Wait a minute," I said to the person, "You're Domino of Team Rocket! What are you doing down here?"

"I should ask you the same question," she said stiffly, "This is private property and you shouldn't be here."

"Same with you!" I said to her, "You can't be here either!"

"Actually I can," she smiled, "I have official permission from the previous owner to be inside here to get their personal belongings. This is Team Rocket's old lab."

"This is their lab?" I said with surprise.

She looked at me blankly and slapped her forehead, "Darn it! I shouldn't have said that!"

"So all of these files I found are all documented experiments and cases preformed by Team Rocket?" I asked.

"Yes I suppose," she said, "But since none of this stuff is your concern, I want you to hand over everything you took."

"Sorry," I said to her, "I cannot allow you to take this stuff from me. I don't think it is a good idea for this stuff to be in your or Team Rocket's hands."

"But it was originally in our hands before!" she growled.

"You abandon this stuff so you gave up ownership," I told her, "It's mine now!" Apparently, the files I took on Mew and their cloning project seemed to be very important to them. And if it was important to them, it surely can't be for good reasons.

"Hand it over," Domino said.

"Sure," I said handing her the film. She reached out for the film, but I quickly pulled it back, "Ha! Too slow!"

Then I hit her over the head with it and took off. "Ow!" she groaned as she rubbed her head from the impact, "Why you little punk! You get back here right now!"

I ran through a few rooms and hallways with Magenton by my side while Domino charged at me at full steam. "You get back here!" she screamed trying to keep up with me.

"That seems like a bad idea!" I shouted back to her.

"RED?!" someone shouted, "Is that you?"

"GREEN?!" I shouted back as I charged towards the sound, "I'M COMING!"

I ran into a room and saw a big staircase descending upwards with Green standing on top of it. "There you are!" she said to me, "I've been worried about you… surprisingly enough."

"Look," I said to her, "We have to get out of here right now!"

"Too late!" Domino said walking into the room. She looked exhausted. She was panting and dripping in sweat. Her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled. She didn't look so good overall.

"I finally caught you," she looking at me, and then glancing at Green, "And your precious girlfriend!"

"How dare you call me his girlfriend?!" Green growled, but she still blushed at that comment though. I wonder why?

"YEAH!" Lilyana said appearing behind her, "Red's my boyfriend!"

"Whatever!" Domino said angrily, "This ends now!" She stomped the floor with all her might. But that caused a bit of a problem.

The floor began to crack and crumble. Long cracks branched off from other cracks and spread throughout the room, up the walls, through the floor, and all over the ceiling. "Well this isn't good," I said as I started to head towards the staircase.

"Oh boy," Domino said looking upwards. The ceiling began to fall apart from above her and soon, it came all tumbling down on top of her.

The whole house began to shake and walls broke open as the earth spilled into the basement. "This isn't going to end well," Green said running up the stairs, "Run for your lives!"

I took one last look at where the Domino was buried under and ran up the stairs at full speed. As I ran, the stairs began to crumble underneath my feet and tumble back down into the dark abyss of the basement. I barely made it up the steps as they crumbled, but I did make it.

We all continue to run as fast as we could towards an exit as the building continue to shake horribly. Any glass left in the windows shattered, walls broke open, the ceiling began to cave in behind us, and sinkholes appeared in the ground as the basement below sank. It was like the end of the world was happening.

We all barely made it out the front door as the building collapsed. We all stumbled outside as the rest of the building crumbled and sank to the ground in a huge pile of debris. Soon, the building was completely gone, not a single thing remained standing.

We all laid on the ground, panting for air and looking up into the sky. "Wow," Green said after a few minutes, "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" Lilyana and me shouted at once as both of us sat up, "NO WAY!"

"Fine!" she said sitting up as well, "You two have no sense of adventure!"

"I'm never ever entering a condemned building ever again!" I said.

"Well," Lilyana said reaching into her pocket, "At least it wasn't a total waste of our time. Get a load of this!" It was a bronze key with a fire emblem on it.

"This has to be the key to the Cinnabar Island Gym!" she said, "What else could it be?"

"A door for inside that building?" I said.

"No way!" Green said standing up and taking the key, "This is what we have been after! They key for the…"

"Yeah yeah gym," I said rolling my eyes, "Can we just go now or what?"

"Hey," Green said remembering something, "What was Team Rocket agent Domino doing down there anyhow?"

"I believe she was after some files and notebooks left behind in the building," I said to her, "I don't know why she wants them, but it can't be for any good reason."

"Speaking of which," Lilyana said, "Did she ever get out?" I glanced back at the wreckage of the building and then looked back at her. I shook my head no.

We all sighed sadly at this unfortunate event. Even though she was a villain, it was sad that she was crushed. We said a prayer for her and headed away from the building.

* * *

Team Elite Agent Jordan's View

* * *

"Well what do you know?" I said walking over to the ruins of the Pokémon House, "That old building finally bit the dust. Too bad. I was hoping to see if the building that anything useful inside it." 

I walked around the ruins of the building for a bit, but there was no possibly way to explore and find anything remotely useful at this point. "Oh well," I said shrugging to myself, "What's done is done and there's no way to go back and fix this. Might as well go back to the hotel."

I then heard a moaning sound from nearby. I headed over to the sound that was emerging from the forest area. I walked into the forest and founding a blond girl moaning.

"Well here is an interesting discovery," I said as I looked at the girl, "I was looking for some files about your team's research when I found you instead."

"Oh shut up," the girl moaned, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything anymore," I said to her as I took her hand and kissed it, "I just want you my lovely." The girl blushed with a surprised look on her face.

"Just kidding," I said with a grin. Her face went from surprise to angry in an instant. I continued to say, "I can't believe you believed that!"

"I didn't!" she said still blushing, "I was… just surprised. That's all!"

"Well whatever," I said, "What happened to you Domino?"

"I nearly was crushed under that building when it came down," she said, "I luckily used one of my Pokémon to teleport out of there before I was crushed to death. Now I think I sprained or broke something in my leg when some of the debris fell on me."

"Don't worry," I said to her, "I'll go get some help for you. But I must help myself to something that you have."

"You stay away from me!" she growled, but winced in pain.

"Nothing disgusting," I said to her, moving closer to her face, "Just this." I kissed her on her lips and pulled away. Her face was completely red and she looked completely shocked.

"Jordan!" she said growing faint, "You just… kiss… oh my gosh… it…." Then she fainted away from shock.

"That always does the trick," I said to myself as I looked at the sleeping girl, "I'm a rather Casanova if I do say so myself. Let's see what she has here.

I took her backpack away from her and opened it up. It looked like she took a couple of old files and notebooks from the building before it went under. I grabbed three of them, but I took another one that caught my attention easily.

"What do we have here?" I said opening it up, "Project 152: Mewtwo'. I wonder what this is about?"

* * *

Author Note: And on that note, I'm back in the saddle! Thanks to all those who waited a long time for this update. I promise to get to work soon as possible. I just needed a vacation from my work.

Also, today is the second anniversary of this story. It has been two years since I have begun this long epic and it will only continue to get better. I promise you that! Also, this story is about to have more chapters that my first story soon.

Other than this, I have nothing else to say at the moment about anything, but I promise to other fans of my other works that Camp Nightmare will be finish and Stuck in A House Full of Girls' next chapter is on its way. Also, I'm dropping Underground Quake since I cannot come up with a reasonable ending for it. If anyone wants to try completely it, be my guest, just tell me first.

In the next chapter, Red, Lilyana, and Green finally make it inside the Cinnabar Gym for their next gym battle. But will they be able to stand the heat from Blaine's tough fire team or will their Pokémon be burned extra crispy?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 52: Burned! Showdown with Blaine!

Date: 2/17/08

Reviewers: Katie Legends

xXJustFlyAKiteXx

AshK

Love flower

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

WarSlaynHalo

Jarkes

Dragonfire411

Haku2K40

TheIdiotsofTeamChaos323


	52. Burned! Showdown with Blaine!

Chapter 52: Burned! Showdown with Blaine!

* * *

July 31, 2006

Day 37: 3:21 p.m. Red's View

Location: Downtown Cinnabar Island, Outside of the Gym

* * *

"This is it," Green said to us, "This is the moment of truth!" We all stood outside the gym, we were about to see if this little trip we took to the condemned building was worth our time. 

"Just in case this doesn't turn out to be the truth," I said to her, "I'm really going to wail on you."

"Empty threat," she said to me with a laugh, "You can't even beat me at arm wrestling!"

"We were 5," I told her, "And you took on my arm that was in a cast. I believe that cannot count as a win for you."

"Advantage," she said pulling out the key from her pocket, "Disadvantage, whatever! A win is a win to me no matter what the case."

We took a deep breath as Green placed the key inside the keyhole and turned the knob. The tumblers inside the keyhole clicked and Green pushed on the door. It opened up easily. "It works!" she cheered as she began to jump up and down, "It worked!"

"Great," I said to her, "Now let's go inside instead of making a scene outside."

"Yeah," Lilyana said glancing around, "People are beginning to look at us. Hey! What are you looking at old lady? Just keep walking!" I pushed both girls inside quickly before anyone of them started something.

The inside of the gym was very interesting. The main lobby held a large machine in the middle of the room. The room itself was very clean. The red tile floors were recently polished and the red paint on the walls and ceiling was recently painted. The two windows were clean and the lights overhead shined brightly.

"So what do we do now?" I said glancing around.

"I have an idea!" Green said running over to the big machine in the room and pressing a button on it, "Let's see what this button does!"

"Don't do that you idiot!" Lilyana said as she and me ran towards Green, "Haven't you seen all those cartoons before? Pressing an obviously place button always seems to opens up trap doors or drop anvils on the person who pressed the button."

All of a sudden, the machine began to shake causing all of us to back way from it. The tape deck on the machine started to play and a voice emerged from it, "Welcome to the Cinnabar Island Gym! You have passed our key finding test obviously and are now qualified for a chance to see if you are good enough to see if you have what it takes to get the Volcano Badge!"

The wall opened up behind the machine revealing an entirely different room. The recording continued, "Now if you will please step into the newly open section of the building, your second challenge (Including the key one) shall begin!"

"Hmm…" Green said, "A strange and mysterious voice beckoning us to walk deeper into the dark and strange building, the only logical choice is to investigate this without backup."

"So true!" Lilyana said with a nod. Both girls began to walk into the newly opened area and I reluctantly followed them. As soon as we stepped in the new room, the wall closed behind us and the lights went out.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Green said.

"UGH!" I groaned, "Haven't you seen all those horror movies before?! This always happens!?"

"What is it with you and comparing all my brilliant decisions with TV or movies?" Green asked annoyed.

A huge spotlight came down on all three of us, followed by another one. In the other light, a strange bald man stood with his back to us. He turned around and faced us with a smile. He had a strange white mustache and wore dark sunglasses. He also wore a blue button shirt with a lab coat over it, tan jeans, and brown boots.

He twirled a microphone in his hand and then brought it to his mouth. "Allow me to welcome you all formally to the Cinnabar Island Gym," the man said, "My name is Blaine Katsura, I am known as the Hotheaded Quiz Master and will be challenging you to a brain teaser before you ultimately faced the gym leader in an official match."

"Fine," Green said jumping forward, "I will be the first to challenge you then!"

"Alright!" he said, "In order to battle for the Volcano Badge, answer this simply question, which creature has power in a single electric attack? An electric eel's regular shock or a Pikachu's thundershock?"

"That's simple!" Green said confidently, "A Pikachu's thundershock!"

"WRONG!!!" Blaine shouted, "In fact, A Pikachu's Thundershock has the same amount of volt as an electric eel's regular shock, about 650 volts, which is enough to bring down a horse or a Ponyta. So you will not be able to battle the gym leader, but will however receive this lovely parting gift as a reward for you effort. A human rocket launch!"

The ceiling opened over Green's head and suddenly she was launched out by a spring trap below her feet. "Oh no!" she screamed as she was thrown out, "NOW I'M BLASTING OFF! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!"

The ceiling closed leaving Lilyana and me left with the man. "Well that's one way to make an exit," I said, and then I turned to the man, "Where did she go?"

"Don't worry," the man said, "Just landed in the ocean behind this gym, she'll be fine. But guess what? Your next! I'll throw in a special gift as a bonus if you get this one right!"

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Answer correctly," he explained, "And your remaining friend will not have to answer any question in order to battle the gym leader."

"I'll take that on," I said.

"You can do it Red!" Lilyana cheered for me as she took a step away, just in case I get launched out.

"Alrighty then!" Blaine said, "For your question: Which of these creatures is stronger? A Rhinoceros Beetle or a Machamp?"

I opened my mouth to say Machamp, but I closed it. This question seemed too obvious. I mean, comparing a Machamp between a beetle? There had to be a trick to this somewhere. Then I realized something, maybe Blaine is looking for something else in the creature's strength ability.

"I'm going to go with a Rhinoceros Beetle," I said, "And that's my final answer!"

"Are you crazy?!" Lilyana said horrified, "There is no way that can be the right answer!!"

"But it is!" Blaine said, "You are correct my dear boy and you even saw pass the trick in this question. I wasn't asking for regular strength, I was looking for a special kind of strength. I was looking for strength proportionally. This beetle can lift things over 850 times its own size, while a Machamp can only lift things up to 5 times its own size. To put it this way, if we had the strength of this beetle, we could lift a tank."

"I can see it now," Green said, "I am as cool as Supergirl."

"WHOA!" I said jumping away from her, "Where did you come from?!"

"The ocean," she said wringing out her hair of sea water. She was covered from head to toe in sea water and she sure smelled like it.

"Alright," Blaine said to me, "Red, you have passed my challenge and can now battle for the Volcano badge along with your friend, not the one covered in the sea water."

"Did I miss something?" Green asked me confused, "Why does Lilyana not have to answer a question?"

"That's not important right now," Lilyana said to her, "What's important is that I don't have to answer a question, and you still have to!" Green grumbled under her breath.

"Now," Blaine said, "Let's set the stage for this battle!" He clapped his hands and the lights went out. Suddenly, ceiling opened up revealing the large skylight above us. The room was revealed to be a regular gym battlefield with red tile flooring.

"Here we go," Blaine said to me again, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said taking a spot on one side of the room while my two friends took seat behind me, "Bring out the gym leader!"

"Well alright then," he said walking to the other side and then pulling out a Pokéball, "Here he is! It's me, Blaine, the gym leader of the Cinnabar Island. The battle is three on three! Get ready, because here is my first Pokémon, go Rapidash!"

"So you are the gym leader?!" I said surprised, but I just smiled, "That's alright with me! Let's go Magenton!"

"You do know you are off to a bad start and disadvantage already?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I said confused, "My Pokémon has no weakness to fire types."

"They just revised the Pokémon types a few years ago," Blaine said, "Magenton is now classified as a steel type, which as a weakness to fire types!"

"I hate it when the rules change!" I said angrily, "No one tells me things anymore! But… I will continue to use my current Pokémon, I have faith its ability and I believe that I will win."

"Alright," Blaine said pressing his sunglasses tightly against his face, "Then I'll give you a wake up and help you realize you maybe in over your head. Rapidash! Attack with Ember!"

The wild, blazing horse neighed loudly and launched a small group of embers at Magenton. Magenton dodged the attack quickly, but was burned slightly on one of its magnet tips. "Gotcha!" Blaine smiled.

"Not for long!" I said, "Magenton, Thundershock!" An electric stream was shot off from the center of the Pokémon and at the horse.

"Quick Agility and then tackle!" Suddenly, the Rapidash vanished from sight and appeared behind Magenton. Then the Pokémon attack by slamming itself into my Pokémon.

Magenton was knocked against the ground hard, face first. "Now," Blaine called, "Attack with Stomp!"

"Hit him directly with Supersonic!" I said. Magenton quickly turned out and launched a barely visible wave of sound and air directly into Rapidash's face. The Pokémon cried out loudly and hysterically.

"Now hit it hard with a Zap Cannon!" I said. In the center of each of the magnets, a blue ball of pure electric energy appeared. All beam from each of them shot directly to the center of Magenton forming a large energy ball. Suddenly, the ball exploded sending a quick and power blast of electrical streaming into Rapidash. The Pokémon shouted out one last time and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Zap Cannon?" Lilyana and Green said.

"Yeah it's an electric type move," I said to them, "I found an old TM called 07 in my house before I left on my Pokémon journey."

"Ah yes," Blaine said glumly, "Zap Cannon, sends an electrical energy stream that completely destroys an enemy's nerve system in battle for a

quick a while. Over a 1,000 volts in all. A grantee one shot, but only has a 50 percent chance of landing a hit."

"Amazing," I said, "But let's keep it moving."

"Agreed," Blaine smiled returning his Pokémon and then releasing another, "Go Arcanine!" A large dog creature, at least the size of Blaine stood in front of him now. It had orange and yellow fur with black strips.

"Seek him boy!" Blaine called, "Attack with Extremespeed!" In a blink of an eye, Arcanine disappeared and appeared in front of Magenton in a second later just before smashing him hard into the ground again.

"Magenton get up and attack with thundershock!" I called.

"Don't give him a chance," Blaine said, "Use Agility and then move in for a Take Down!" The dog nodded and tensed up. Suddenly, a large current wind current surrounded Arcanine and his eyes glowed bright white. The dog let out a growl and charged quickly, dodging Magenton's thundershock easily. Then with a twist in mid air, it landed all of its paws down on Magenton and crashed with my Pokémon on the bottom to the ground hard.

"Magenton!" I shouted horrified, "Get out of there!"

"Nope," Blaine said, "It's time to end this. Arcanine, use Flame Wheel!" His Pokémon opened his mouth; a large twirling ball of fire appeared. It grew bigger and bigger until it was too large to fit inside of its mouth. Then Arcanine lunged, launching the ever-growing rolling fireball into Magenton.

Magenton wobbled slightly at the hit and crashed to the ground hard. It was out. "Darn it," I said growling, "I can't lose this. I can't lose again! Haunter! Get ready!"

Haunter appeared in front of me with a smile. "Interesting," Blaine said rubbing his chin, "I haven't fought a Ghost Type Pokémon in a very long time. Let's see if you provide a better challenge then that time, Arcanine, attack with Flame Wheel!"

"Attack with Shadow Punch!" I shouted. Haunter quickly vanished from sight and appeared right in front of Arcanine. It delivered a strong punch to the face which left a black mark on it. Once Arcanine was hit, his attack was launched off course and at Green and Lilyana.

"Yipes!" both girls shouted jumping out of the way of the blast, "We do not like being cooked! Keep the battle on the field!"

"Wow," I said to myself, "For once, those two talk in union. That's kind of scary when I think about it."

"Get up and attack with Bite!" Arcanine quickly rose up and lunged at Haunter. Baring his large teeth, he bit down deeply into Haunter's left hand. He moaned in pain.

"Heh," Blaine smirked, "Dark type attacks work super well against Ghost types, I hope you did know that by chance."

"Ah shut up," I said angrily, "Use Night Shade while Arcanine is up close!" Haunter's eyes glowed an uneasy rainbow color and then fired a beam of multicolor light into his opponent's face, releasing its grip and being pushed back a couple of feet.

"Attack back with Flamethrower!"

"Push it back with Shadow Ball!" Arcanine sent out a large beaming of white fire directly at Haunter who in return launched a large dark ball of pure darkness directly into its path.

Both attacks collided at high speeds. For a second there, it looked like the Shadow Ball stopped the Flamethrower. However, the ball was incinerated in the ultra flames allowing for them to strike hard at Haunter. The flames engulfed him for roughly 10 seconds before dying out.

"Oh no!" I cried out at the sight of my Pokémon after the flames were gone. There was burn marks all of his body… floating gas like body or something… whatever, you get the picture.

"When you play with fire," Blaine said with a smile, "Are you are eventually going to get burned."

"Ugh!" Green said with a moan, "That's such an old and cheesy line. Only old people like you still use it."

"I am not old," Blaine said, "I'm just youngly challenged."

"That's not even a word!" I said.

"There is no one who cares about spelling mistakes or even grammar mistakes," Blaine said, "Those people who do care about that stuff are idiots who rather focus on boring stuff, rather than having fun with what's in fun of them."

"I think you mean in _front of them_?" I said.

"Don't patronize me!" Blaine said, "Arcanine, attack with another Flamethrower!"

"Oh no you don't!" I said, "Haunter, move in quickly and attack with lick!" Haunter quickly vanished once more just as the flame sped past his original spot. He quickly appeared in front of Arcanine and gave him a big lick on the face.

Arcanine began to shake; as if it was going into convolutions… conversions… you get the picture here people. "Darn it," Blaine said angrily, "Paralyzed! Just what I need."

"No," I said, "That's just what I needed right now! Haunter, move in and attack with Shadow Ball!" Haunter launched another large dark ball at Arcanine which sent it into a spin.

The Pokémon crashed to the floor and became still. It was knocked out cold. "Humph," Blaine said returning his Pokémon, "That's was a better fight with a ghost type compared to my last bout."

I nodded, but my attention was sooner taken by a bright light that engulfed Haunter. Everyone in the room looked at my Pokémon began to shape in the bright light. "No way," I said shocked, "Haunter is… evolving?"

"That's impossible!" Green said surprised, "I heard the only way a Haunter could evolved was either through a special spiritual or by trading it with another trainer!"

"There are special cases that I heard of that a Pokémon who usually evolves through trading can evolve without trading," Lilyana said, "This is very rare however. I can't believe I am seeing this at all!"

"Incredible!" Blaine said pressing his sunglasses to his face, "Haunter has now become Gengar.

After the light died down, a large dark creature now was in Haunter's place. It had a large toothy grin with red eyes. It looked completely different than its previous evolution.

"SWEET!" I said, "Now this is really cool!"

"On terms of the Pokémon's stats," Green said flipping open her Pokédex, "Gengar is much faster, stronger, and has a better defense than Haunter… you know… I haven't used my Pokédex in a long time! How about you?"

"Anyhow," Blaine said, "Are you ready for my last Pokémon? This one is going to be a bit tougher than my previous ones. Go Magmar!"

A giant Pokémon that was literally on fire appeared before Gengar. It was red and yellow from the fire. The only part that didn't seem to be on fire was the black collar around its neck and heels.

"Magmar," Green said reading from her Pokédex, "Is said to have been created from… the magma of a volcano!? Even touching its palm can cause third degree burns!? Holy cow!! The only thing that can go head to head with it is another fire type, otherwise any type of battling is recommended from a distance! This thing is a monster… and this Pokédex is cool! I totally forgot how useful this thing is!"

"Is that so?" I asked Green, and then I returned Gengar, "Alright then, I guess I have to battle with Gengar later then. I'll just have to break out Flames! Let's get him!"

My Charizard appeared and gave off a loud roar. "Ah!" Blaine said interestedly, "A Charizard versus my Magmar. I haven't done a battle like that since old Ash. I guess it's for a trip down memory lane, but this time I'll win. Magmar, attack with Fire Punch!"

"Attack with Slash!" I said. Magmar quickly jabbed at Charizard hard while he attacked with his claws. Both moves deflected off each other, pushing each other back.

"Magmar attack again with Flamethrower!"

"Flames! Attack with Flamethrower as well!" Both attacks flew out of each one's mouth quickly and struck each other head on. The attacks exploded, causing the temperature in the room to increase.

"Man its getting hot," I said taking my hat off and fanning myself with it.

"Well it's about to get hotter," Blaine said with a smirk, "Magmar! Attack with Fire Blast!" Magmar launched off a massive fireball directly at Charizard that seemed to turn into a large man made of fire.

"Use that new TM move I just taught you!" I said quickly, "Use Overheat!"

"Must you increase the temperature in the room!?" Lilyana said taking off her jacket and shoes, "I can't keep shedding my clothes forever!"

Charizard glowed bright white and the room increase in temperature. Sweat began to pour off my face and I had to pull of my shirt just to cool myself down. The paint on the walls seemed to be melting as well! Then Charizard launched a pure white blast of fire at the large fire attack, causing the attacks to explode once more!

The room seemed to turn into an oven as the heat only increased. "This can't be good for me," I said panting horribly.

After the flames, and thankfully, heat started to die out, both Pokemon remained standing, not even affected by the temperature or the attacks!

"Well well," Blaine said, "I guess we are evenly matched here. I think it's about time that I fix that. Magmar! Use Overheat!"

"NOT AGAIN!!" both girls cried horrified.

"O.K." I said gritting my teeth, "Charizard, use Secret Power!"

"Oh great!" both girls said, "Now the temperature is going to get even hotter! I can't stand this!!"

* * *

Team Elite Agent Jordan's View

Location: Cinnabar Island's Hospital

* * *

"Well well," I said to the three patients in the room, "It's nice to see you all so alive and not too busy to talk to me."

"Ha ha," one of them said, "Why are you here?"

"That's a good question now Tim," I said to him as I walked over to him, "I just came to say hi to you all and see why you guys are here. Hmm… third degree burns all over you and a broken arm. Can I guess what happened or will you tell me?"

"I'm not telling you jack!" Tim said, "You are an enemy of Team Rocket and I will not address you!"

"Fine," I shrugged, "You got hit with a Hyper Beam head on and crashed landed on top of a Hummer… you were the one I saw getting beamed off the Pokémon Laboratory this morning!"

Tim looked at me blankly and then said, "I can neither confirm or denied that allegation."

"Right…" I said with a nod, and then I looked over at Domino who only looked away with a blush, "I know what happened to you already because I was the one that brought you here. But to say it anyway, you have a dislocated shoulder, sprain ankle, and lots of splinters from that house crashing down on you!"

"Whatever," she said, "But I have something to say to you. What happened to my files and notebooks from my bag?"

"And let's now look at our last contestant on Guess Your Problem," I said ignoring her and focusing on Caitlyn, the last patient in the room.

"Don't you ignore me!" Domino said.

"Do you want another kiss?" I asked her with a smile. She only blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Anyhow," I said glancing back at Caitlyn, "You lost your hearing in your right ear from that Sonic Boom attack, you have a cold from landing in the ocean and having to swim out of it, plus you have a head concussion from rolling out of bed and hitting the ground head first. That has nothing to do with that attack, but you just happen to attract a lot of injuries during this entire time you spent here."

"Whatever," she said, and then she looked at me, "What's with the briefcase?"

I glanced at my hand which held my large black briefcase which I also had handcuffed to me to ensure it wouldn't be taken from my grasps. "Oh this?" I said, "This is for my meeting with the client later this evening. I'm hoping to be able to close a deal with him, ensuring us some useful data for our company."

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn said, "Who were you meeting with again?"

"I can't say it with the other two present," I said refers to the disabled Team Rocket agents in the room, "I can't risk revealing the cilent's info to outsiders. Don't want to him or her bugged by Team Rocket."

"I take offense to take," Tim said, "We are not savages."

"I don't know about that," I said to him, "What the reason you were blown off that roof anyhow?"

"This isn't about me," he said looking away annoyed.

"Whatever," I said glancing at my watch, "Well I better get going. Don't want to be late for the important meeting. I'll be by tomorrow to discharge you from the hospital so I can take you back to base, ok Caitlyn?"

"Yep," she nodded, "Good luck with the meeting."

"I don't need luck," I said confidently as I walked out of the room, "This deal is in the bag, and by tomorrow, I'm suspecting a good amount of information will be in our grasps. See you later."

* * *

Author Notice: And on that note, I'll leave you with two cliff hangers! I'm such a mean guy, but this will ensure myself that you'll be waiting and sticking around for the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my forum for this story as well.

Hey! Did you notice? I almost reach 400 reviews! I like to thank you and say you did a great job in getting all these reviews.

I am now accepting OC's for future chapters and sequels. Just send in your character's profile and your character's line up, and I'll see what I can do.

In the next chapter, we'll discover whether or not Red won or not. Plus, we'll see the return of a surprise character and see what Jordan's up to.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 53: (Title in the Works)

Date: 3/15/08

Reviewers: Jarkes

ReturnToJotho

AshK

Blake Wilson

Katie Legends

Tyrannosaurus Cerato


	53. They're Back!

Chapter 53: They're Back!

* * *

July 31, 2006

Day 37: 8:04 p.m. Red's View

Location: Downtown Cinnabar Island, At Café Sunset

* * *

"And here's to the sweet taste of victory!" I said raising my glass of soda, "I like to make a toast to all of us for our great victory of Blaine today and now having the Volcano Badge in our grasp!" We were all at a nice restaurant and wearing new clothes as well to celebrate our victory, it was a hard match but it was worth it. We were all now one badge away from entering the Pokémon League!

"Cheers!" both girls said happily. We all clanged our glasses together and spilling some of our drinks on the table.

"Oops," Green said, "I'll get a waiter to clean that up!"

"We don't clean up your crap until you guys pay the bill," a waiter said walking by, "So don't even bother asking."

"Well someone is in a bad mood," Lilyana said surprised by the waiter's outburst, "That's it! No tip for him!"

"But he wasn't even our waiter!" I said.

"I said," Lilyana said strongly, "No tip for him, period!"

"Alright," I said sarcastically, "You win; I guess I'm no match for your reasoning."

"Ha ha," she said taking a sip from her glass, "Look, let's not get into a fight here. Let's all just try to relax, enjoy ourselves, and celebrate our victory!"

"Never!" Green said splashing her drink into Lilyana's face.

"Look," our waiter said coming up to us and looking directly at Green with mean eyes, "That's the fourth time you did that since you come here. Do that again and I'll have to throw you out of here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Green said sadly, "Can I get a refill?"

"Yeah right," he said with a chuckle, then he turned to look at Lilyana, "But I will take your orders now. What will you have tonight Madame?"

"I'm on a bit of a diet," Lilyana said, "I'll just have a salad… with ranch dressing… with lots of white cheese… oh heck with the diet! Give me a steak medium rare with lots of barbeque sauce and a give a big slice of apple pie for desert!"

"You have no self control," Green said.

"And you do?" Lilyana asked with a smirk. Green angrily grabbed her glass and tried to splash her, but she had nothing in it.

"I'm glad I didn't fill that back up," the waiter said with a nod, "What will the gentlemen have this evening?"

"I'll have a cheese burger," I said, "With a piece of chocolate cake for desert."

"O.K.," waiter said, "And what will the little maniac have?"

"Well," Green said trying to keep cool, "I'm not too sure. I don't eat often a fancy restaurant such as this one. What do you recommend that is good here?"

"We have such a fine variety of good food here," he said, "But if I had to pick only one that I thought was the best, then it would have to be tripe."

"Sheepy?!" Green said horrified looking queasy, "I'm suddenly and not surprisingly not hungry anymore. I need to go the restroom… oh… sheepy…" She then took off from her seat and ran into the bathroom to probably throw up.

"I'll order her some TUMs," the waiter said watching her go and then finishing writing up our orders on his small notepad, "We'll get them to you as quickly as possible and I'll see you two and your sick friend later."

Lilyana and I were now alone together at the table. From the distance, it probably looked like we were both on a date. "So," Lilyana said with a blush, "Umm… we are both are together at a fancy restaurant, wearing nice clothes, and there is no one else to bother us for a while."

"What about Green?" I asked. All of a sudden, we both heard a loud gagging noise from the women's restroom that sounded like a person was throwing up, then it was followed by a low moan saying, 'Sheepy… why sheepy?'

"Alright," I said to her, "I'll give you that. No one is going to bother us."

"Oh," a voice said from behind us, "I don't know about that. I couldn't help myself but to come over here and just see this young couple on a cute, innocent date. Though I thought you Red would be better matched with Green."

I quickly turned around and saw someone I didn't think I would at this place. It was Team Elite agent Jordan. Instead of his usual duds, he wore a press, gray suit, with press pants, a business tie, and recently buff, brown shoes. His hair was neatly combed and he was wearing cologne. The only thing that didn't change about his appearance was his dark sunglasses.

"Hey!" Lilyana said, "It's you! You're the soda drinking guy that Ranma and Akane showed us on Seafoam Islands."

"You mean _champion_?" he said proudly with a smile, "Yes, it is me. One of the highest, and still climbing, ranking members of Team Elite, not to mention Speed Soda Drinking Champion. I am Jordan Obsidian!"

"Like who cares?" Lilyana said.

"I do," he said, still keeping his small smile on his face, "But anyways, it is a nice pleasure to see you guys again, but I cannot talk for long."

I then notice something else about him. He carried a large black, briefcase in his left hand that was handcuffed to his left wrist. Whatever was in it, he didn't want to lose it. "What's in the briefcase?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh this thing?" he said lifting it up for us to see it better, "Just some useful stuff I'll need in a moment. I have a meeting with a very important client of Team Elite. I'm hoping to close a deal that'll be very useful for our organization. I'm going to be handing this over to him after the deal is made."

That made me even more suspicious of what was inside it and what Jordan's intention was. Whatever it was, anything that would benefit Team Elite couldn't be good at all. Who was this client of his actually? "What's in the big briefcase?" I asked him, "What's this deal you're taking about?"

"Sorry," he said waving his index finger, "I can't tell you anything. It's a matter of secrecy that I cannot tell to anyone outside of Team Elite."

"Come on," I said.

"Nope!" he said looking at his right wrist and seeing his wristwatch, "Well, looks like better get set up, I'll see you two hopefully in the future. It's always a pleasure to run into you Red, and say hi to Green for me."

And with that, he walked away from our table and over to the other side of the room. Once over there, he took a seat, took of his cuffs and his briefcase, he set it on the right side of him, and opened up the menu. "Well," Lilyana said taking a sip from her glass, "Compared to the other agents, he was a much more pleasant person to meet."

"I don't trust him," I said watching him, "And I don't think you should either."

"I never said that I trusted him," Lilyana said, "And I agree with you on that fact. Judging by the look on your face, you are as suspicious as me about that briefcase he has."

"You want to get a closer look at it," I asked her.

"Let's do that!" she said with a nod. We both headed over towards his direction, but we ducked behind potted plants and tables so he wouldn't see us sneaking up closer to him.

We ducked behind an empty table and started to watch him. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary; he just looked in the menu and drank the water at the table. Then we saw him watch into his jacket pocket.

"What did he pull out?" Lilyana asked me.

I took a closer look at the thing, but I was disappointed by what he had. It was just a Gameboy Advance. "Alright," he said to himself, "Time to conquer the world in Advance Wars!"

"Well that stinks," Lilyana said, "I thought he had something cooler, like a spy weapon or something."

A waiter walked over to him and said to him, "Sir, we don't allow customers to play with Gameboys in the restaurant. It bothers other patrons."

"Ok…" he said sadly placing the Gameboy back into his pocket.

"Anyhow," the waiter said pulling out a small note pad, "Are you ready to order now?"

"Yes," Jordan said calmly, "Well, I'm not really in the mood for any food at the moment, but I will have a Mountain Dew."

"Alright," the waiter said writing his order down, "Anything else sir?"

"Could you do me a small favor?" Jordan said. The waiter nodded and Jordan whispered something into his ear. He then said out loud, "Could you handle that right now?"

"Certainly," the waiter said. He then walked over towards our direction and stopped at the table we were hiding behind.

"The gentleman over there said could you stop spying on him?" the waiter said to us, "He also said to say that you two were very obvious the entire time you were ducking behind tables and he automatically knew what you were up to since he saw you two talking earlier after he left your table."

"Busted…" I groaned.

"You got to work on a duck and cover technique," Jordan said from his table to us, "Otherwise there is no hope you guys sneaking up on me."

"Darn it," Lilyana mumbled. Both of us walked back to our table. Once we sat down, I glanced back at him. He only smiled and waved before returning to his business.

"Alright!" Green said coming up to us looking better than before, "I feel a little weird after all of that, but over all I'm just fine now. I still won't be eating though. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Look over there for yourself," I said point over to Jordan, "There's what happened since you been gone." Green turned over to his direction just in time for him to wave at her.

"What's he doing here?" Green asked surprised.

"He's said he had a meeting with an important client," I explained to her, "I have a lot of suspicions about that meeting. He also has a black briefcase that he plans to hand over to this person. He said that all of this was very beneficial to his organization, meaning that this can't be good."

"Did you try spying on him?" she asked me.

"Yeah," Lilyana said, "We did, but he saw us right away from the beginning."

"Did you figure out who he is meeting?" Green asked us.

"He didn't and wouldn't say," I said, "But we'll find out once we see who goes over there and sits down with him." Just then, someone familiar walked into the restaurant. We couldn't believe who we saw and where he went.

* * *

Team Elite Agent Jordan's View

* * *

"Ah!" I said once my client arrived through the doors, "Bill my man! Over here!" That's right; my meeting was with the famous Pokémon Manic of them all, the creator the Pokémon Storage System, and famous researcher, Bill… I don't know his last name.

"There you are Jordan!" he said walking over to me and taking a seat, "It's nice that we were able to have a more civilized meeting in person instead of an online chat like usual."

"Well I'm glad too," I said with a smile, "I hope we will be able to settle our deal here instead of online."

"Oh my dog!" a voice shouted, "It's the alien from before!!" I glanced over in Red and his friends' direction to see that it was Green who shouted. Then Red quickly placed his hand over her mouth and tried to shut her up. Amusingly enough, I believe she was referring to Bill.

"Alien?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah well," he said looking over at them, "I had a run in with them about a month back. She thought I was an alien when we met, I would tell you the story, but it's kind of long."

"Alright," I said, "No need to make this meeting long. Did you bring the CD with all the files I asked for?"

"Yes I did," Bill said pulling out a CD-Rom from inside his jacket, "I'm just a little curious though, why did you ask for these files about my research on Legendary Pokémon anyhow?"

"Well," I said with a smile, "Let's just say this, the place that I work for is very interested in Legendary Pokémon and so am I. We really would like to know the most about these strange creatures."

"Alright," Bill nodded, "All in the name in knowledge, right?"

"Of course," I said lifting of my briefcase, "And this should be able to fund more of your projects and keep you going for quite a while. I'm wondering though, did you even include that file about the Dotted Hole and Tanoby Ruins right?"

"Yes," Bill said, "I have all the information from the trips there and all of my research I done about the strange markings at the places. I was even able to crack the code and have a translation chart include on the CD."

"Excellent!" I said rubbing my hands taking the CD from him and handing over the briefcase, "I like to thank you for contribution to my company and I hope you like my contribution."

"I'm sure I would like it," Bill said with a nod, "So, should I stay here and order something or should I go?"

"Well now that I finish what I came here for," I said to him, "I'm going to go pay the bill and take off now. See you later."

I turned around and looked at an empty table. "See you guys later as well," I said, "Also, like I said, work on sneaking up and your dive and cover moves. See ya Red, Green, and other girl whose name I don't know yet."

* * *

Red's View

* * *

I stood up with the other two girls from behind the table. Jordan gave us a smile and walked away from us. "How does he do that?!" Green said surprised, "I thought he would never see is when he was talking with the alien!"

"Bill is not an alien!" I told her, "He's just a nice guy who gave us tickets so that we were able to attend the party on the second S.S. Anne."

"Yeah," Green said, "Remember how well that turned out?"

"Shut up!" I told her, "Let's go see what was in that briefcase!"

We both headed over to Bill who was watching us. "Hey you guys," Bill said to us with a smile, "What's up?"

"Bill," I said to him firmly, "What is in that briefcase?!"

"Well," Bill said, "I'm just about to see what's in here. Let's open up this briefcase!" He unlocked the latches and opened up the briefcase. Inside it was at least over 10 million dollars in hundreds!

"Whoa!" Lilyana said shocked, "Whenever you see this in a movie or show, this is a big sign that whatever just happened was definitely illegal. What did you just do and how do you know Jordan?"

"Well," Bill said, "I was recently sent an email by him asking me about my research in Legendary Pokémon and mysterious locations. We talked for a while and 

he asked for my information, and in return, he would give me something very useful. I didn't realize how useful. This will for sure help pay for my next trip and project."

"Wait a moment everyone," I said to them, "I want to go talk to Jordan for a moment about this and a few more things." With that, I headed for the entrance to talk to Jordan. When I go there, I saw him walk out the door and into the night.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted to him, "I want to talk to you." I saw him stop outside on the sidewalk. I ran out there after him.

"Alright," I said to him when I got outside, "I have a few questions for you about that money in the briefcase and why you wanted all of that information."

"Like I said before," he said with a smile, "I can't tell you. This is Team Elite personal business and I can't tell you what all of this was. So good night to you and pretty girlfriends inside."

He started to walk away, but I shouted, "Don't you walk away! I want to know something about you and Team Elite."

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned in my direction. "So you want to know something about us?" he said with a big smirk, "Alright, I tell you something. We of Team Elite love Legendary Pokémon like you heard and are very interested in the secrets and mysteries that surround them."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Oh there's more," he said, "But I can say only so much. The last thing I'm going to tell you for a while is this. I said we like Legendary Pokémon and the mysteries that surround them. We also have an interest in people who have special connections like Ash Ketchum, a certain group of Pokémon League Champions, and couple of others, then there are the people who have witness legendary Pokémon in person, like you and your friends."

"What about all of us," I said narrowing my eyes.

"We have interest in these types of people," Jordan said as his smirk grew bigger, "We want to know what their connection to these Pokemon is so we'll keep a close eye on these people until we find out what it is. In other terms, we are watching them and we are watching you. Have a good night…" And with that note, he walked away into the night.

* * *

Author Notice: I have some good news! Two people have response to my O.C. request and have offered their O.C.s for future chapters. After I get the last bit of info for the characters, I hope to use them. I'll be keeping the authors who responded a secret so everyone will be surprised by their appearance.

I finally got myself a DS! I hope to get Pokémon Diamond or Pearl in the future. If I like the game enough, I might just have another sequel in Shinnoh region. However, either way, the final sequel will take place in Orre where everything will come to light.

In the next chapter, our heroes head out the Sevii Islands to enjoy some fun under the sun. But as any normal person knows, the fun won't last for long!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 54: Welcome to the Sevii Islands!

Date: 3/24/08

Reviewers: Jarkes

Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK

AshK

xXJust Fly A KiteXx

Blake Wilson


	54. Welcome to the Sevii Islands!

Chapter 54: Welcome to Sevii Islands!

* * *

August 1, 2006

Day 38: 9:01 A.M. Red's View

Location: Somewhere in the Middle of Ocean

* * *

"This thing is weird," I said to Green holding my new Pokémon, "It's very weird." Last night, after the restaurant incident, we ran Patrick the scientist. He took us over to the lab again and presented us with two extinct Pokémon that they brought back to life with the fossils we gave them.

"Well Omastar aren't exactly know in the history books for their good looks," Green sighed, "But at least you Pokémon is kind of cute with the tentacles and all of that, but my Aerodactyl I got scares me."

"Well whatever," I said returning my Omastar, "We should be happy with the Pokémon we just got. I mean, how many people in the world own an extinct Pokémon?"

"Not many I suppose," she said, "But why does mine have to be so scary?!" I rolled my eyes; she was just being a big baby. I saw her Pokémon, it looks so awesome and cool. I'm kind of jealous, but I don't want her to know. She'll never let me live it down."

"Hey guys!" Bill called from the ship's deck, "We'll be arriving in a few more minutes! Get ready to depart soon!"

"This is so cool!" Green said to me, "We are actually on heading to the Sevii Islands! They say these islands hold many legends and secrets!"

"Too bad Lilyana didn't want come with us," I sighed sadly, "It was nice having to travel with a group for a while. I guess she just wanted to get to that gym badge as soon as possible I suppose."

"Well I couldn't be happier!" Green said with a smile, "I can now finally punch or insult you and she won't be around to yell at me! Isn't that great stupid-head?"

Suddenly, a cell phone next to us rang all of a sudden. We glanced at each other and wondered who was calling us in the middle of nowhere. "I answer that," Green said picking it up and speaking into it, "Hello?"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY RED!" Lilyana's voice screamed through the phone so loud that I could hear her, "YOU GOT THAT YOU LITTLE MANAIC?!"

The phone went dead and Green looked at it confused. "How did she do that?!" she asked horrified, "Is she watching me right now!? Is she an alien!?"

"Enough with all of that alien garbage!" I said to her, "I don't need to hear about it anymore! I'm just glad you got over Bill being an alien!"

"Who said I got over it?" she said surprised, "When you took his offer to come with him to the Sevii Islands, I knew he used his alien powers to confuse and capture you! I had to come to save you using my wit and intelligence to… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you ever heard yourself talk before in your life?" I asked shaking my head, "You sound like a lunatic!"

"We have arrived!" Bill shouted, "We have arrived at the Sevii Islands!" We ran to the side of the boat and looked over the side of it. A large island began to slowly grow larger as we approached it. When we got a better look at it, it was one small island with two smaller islands and a tall, large volcano close together to it.

"Wow," Green said, "It's amazing!"

Bill's boat parked on a dock and we all disembarked it. "This is my friends," he said excitedly, "One Island! It features the largest Pokémon Center of all the islands where my friend works. This island also include Treasure Beach where many things wash up everyday, Kindle Path where many martial artists and trainers come to practice, Ember Spa the only place around that features hot springs that are inside of a cave, and Mt. Ember, a dormant volcano that hasn't exploded in over 200 years."

"This is such a cool place!" Green said, "I got to see everything here!"

"And just think," I said to her, "There are 6 more islands left to check out after this. We can however only stay for a few nights since the Indigo League starts near the end of the month and we still have to get one more badge to be able to enter it."

"Fine," she said annoyed, "But you have to promise to me that we'll come back here right after the Pokémon League ends! No exceptions!"

"That's fine by me," I said to her, "I also want to see all of these islands for myself as well."

"Anyways," Bill said to us, "I'm going to go meet my friend. Are you two interested in meeting him or will you two just do some exploring?"

"We'll meet your friend!" I said to him.

"Are you sure about that?" Green whispered to him, "I don't want to meet this alien's friend!"

"For the last time," I growled in her ear, "Bill isn't an alien!"

"You keep saying the last time," Green said to my innocently, "But you keep telling me the same thing! Why do you lie to me?" I rolled my eyes once more and forcibly dragged her as I followed Bill up to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Bill wasn't kidding about the Pokémon Center being big. It was gigantic inside of it! The main lobby was at least as big as a football field and held a mini café inside of it where some trainers were drinking soda and coffee. In the right corner of the room, there was a large machine where a young man with greenish brown hair and glasses was working on it

"That's my friend over there," Bill said pointing to the young man, "He's been working on bring my Pokémon Storage System over to these islands! Hey Celio!"

The young man looked around and waved at us. "Hey Bill my man!" he shouted, "I'm glad you came here! I could use some help!"

"Of course!" Bill said walking over to him with us in tow, "I'm always available for my friends when they need me!"

"That's good know," Celio said with a smile, "Because I have been having a huge problem with this machine lately, but before I get to that, who these two that are with you?"

"Ah!" Bill said, "These two are inspiring trainers from the Kanto region. They are almost ready to face the Indigo League, they just need one more badge. Anyhow, this is Red Fire and Green Leaf."

"Nice to meet you two," Celio said extending his hand to shake, "I'm Celio of One Island."

"ALIEN!" Green shouted when he handed out his hand to her.

"What's with her?" he asked me about Green's odd outburst.

"She's just a bit eccentric," I said, "You get use to it after a while."

"Either way," Bill said to Celio, "What did you need me for?"

"You know how I been using your Pokémon Storage System here on the islands," he explained, "I'm almost ready to be able to connect the island system with Kanto's system soon, but that's not the problem. You see, I also have been trying to connect the system with Hoenn region's system, but since the contentient is so far away from here, I have been having difficulties trying to connect with them. The Kanto's system works with Hoenn and since you programmed it, I was hoping you would be able to connect the Sevii Islands with Hoenn."

"You're right," Bill said, "Hoenn is very far away from us, it was very difficult connecting the systems from Kanto to Hoenn, but since these islands are even farther from Hoenn, this will be very hard. I'll try to help you."

"So what about us?" I said.

"Don't talk to them!" Green hissed in my ear, "We could of escape from the aliens' grasp when they were too busy!"

"Yeah," Bill said with a half smile, "I guess you two don't want to be cooped up here during the whole time we are in the Sevii Islands. So I'll tell you what, you guys take this Tri-Pass which will allow you two to travel to Two & Three 

Island and come back to One Island at anytime. This way, you guys can have some fun exploring the islands in the area while I try to help me friend here."

"I thought there were more islands than just 3," I said.

"There's more," Celio said, "But you need a Rainbow Pass for that but I'm sure neither one of us has one at the moment."

"Yeah," Bill nodded, "Either way, come back here in a few days and I'll take you two back to the main land."

"So we get to explore these tropical islands without any supervision?" Green gasped.

"Oh no," I said, "You're making the same face that you made when you discovered that we could travel anywhere in Kanto without anyone watching us. That's the chaos face."

* * *

Lilyana's View

Time: 11:47 a.m. Location: Outside the Viridian City Gym

* * *

"It's good to be back here," I sighed happily as I approached the front doors of the last gym, "This is it! My final badge! I'm about to win my final badge and enter the Pokémon League!"

I remember coming to this gym a while back when I first entered this town. It was locked up tight and according to some of the locals, the gym leader hasn't been back in a year. They also said that the gym leader that use to run the old gym that collapsed had return to take over.

"Here we go!" I said pushing open the heavy steel doors, "Time to face my last challenge before the league!" I walked in and the doors slammed behind me. The room was very dark and nothing inside was visible.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is there anyone in here? My name is Lilyana Masters! I'm from Jotho region. I wish to challenge the leader of this gym to battle for my final badge!"

A few small lights on the floor flickered on and illuminated a small path that led to a door at the end of it. The door then opened up slightly. 'This seems ominous for some reason,' I thought to myself, 'But I have to get this badge! If I 

don't go through this door and get that badge, all my hard work will be for nothing. Here goes nothing, literally.'

I walked down the path and headed through the doors. In the room was a large, marble, polish battlefield in the center. At the far end was a large throne where an older man sat in. Torches lit the room on the walls and there were two other doors on the sides of the room.

"So," the man said to me, "You think you are ready this battle?" The man wore a black suit with a red R on the right corner of his suit. His pants were gray and pressed. He had black and brown hair that was slightly receding.

"Yes sir," I said to him, "I am ready for this! I want to challenge you for the badge so I can get into the Pokémon League!"

"Alright then," the man chuckled getting up from his seat, "I'll battle you and prove something to you as well."

"And what is that?" I asked him suspiciously.

"That you are not ready for the league," he laughed, "Do you think a baby such as yourself has a chance?"

"Yes I do," I growled, "I'll show you! After I beat you, the rest of my friends will come and beat you as well! We'll all get into the league!"

"I have serious doubts about your abilities," he said, "I also have doubts about your friends as well."

"Don't under estimate them!" I said getting angry that he was putting down my friends, "Some of them are weird and all, but they'll show you! In fact, my friend Red will…"

"Wait a minute!" the man said holding up his hand, "You know a trainer called Red? Red Fire by chance and perhaps his friend… oh what's her name?"

"Yeah!" I said confused, "I know him and his friend Green! Red and I like to consider ourselves a couple."

"Hmm…" the man said rubbing his chin and then he smiled evilly, "Since you seem to know him and his little friend, I'll have to ask you stay here and wait for them to come."

"Why should I wait?" I said.

"Because I said so," he said, "Plus, I'm not giving you a choice." I heard the door slam behind me and lock itself. I froze up in my spot then, what did I just walk into?

* * *

Author Notice: Yeah… not a very long chapter was it? Oh well! This chapter wasn't meant to be very long anyhow, more of an introduction into the Sevii Islands for the most part.

Hey! I got another OC sent in by another person recently. I will not be telling you this person's name or OC until the character makes an actual appearance in the story. I get to keep another secret from you all!

In the next chapter, Red and Green decide to check out Treasure Beach and arrive just in time for a special contest being held. Problem is however, an enemy is lurking among the contestants. This chapter will introduce you to what will most likely be my last O.C. created by myself in this story.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 55: Treasure Beach

Date: 4/7/08

Reviewers: Jarkes

ReaderADV

AshK

WarSlaynReaper-The Elite

Blake Wilson

Draconess


	55. Treasure Beach

Chapter 55: Treasure Beach

* * *

August 1, 2006

Day 38: 1:21 P.M. Red's View

Location: One Island, Sevii Islands

* * *

"So why are we going to Treasure Beach?" I asked Green. Both of us were on a small boat ride over to the small island near One Island to check it out. The small island was known as Treasure Beach.

"Oh that's simple," she said to me, "Treasure Beach is suppose to be holding their monthly annual contest. You know how many strange and possibly valuable items are said to wash up on the shores of this beach right?"

"Yeah," I said, "I know about that. I heard somewhere that one time an old piece of a nuclear submarine washed ashore there one time."

"Ah-huh," she nodded, "A lot of junk appears on the beach, most of it is trash from other islands in the area that was swept to the beach by the currents. In order to deal with this problem, the island holds a special contest that also doubles as a clean-up project. The contest allows contestants to search the beach for anything that has washed up and take it. At the end of the 2 hour time limit, all the stuff is taken to committee in charge of the contest so that they can sort through it.

"After they finish with that, the judges add up the total worth of everything that has been found. The more unique and uncommon the item is, the more it's worth! The team or person that has the highest total in the end wins a special prize."

"So why does this interest you?" I asked.

"Besides the special prize," Green said, "The contestants get to keep whatever they find and want, anything else can be recycled or thrown away. I hear that many of the contestants find very cool things from Pokéballs to Full Restores to even nuggets on this beach during each time the contest rolls up! Imagine what we could find!"

"I see your point," I nodded, "Sounds like fun and this special prize is very tempting. I can't wait to check this out!"

It didn't take long for us to get there; it was probably around at least 10 minutes from One Island to there. When we arrived, we saw how big the place was. The beach was extremely wide and long in all directions. Further up the beach was a bed of tall grass that poke out of the white sand. Past that was a tall cliff that led to who knew where.

There was a small tent set up that looked like the place to sign up for the contest. Around the tent was a large group of people, from toddlers to senior citizens that all looked like they couldn't wait until the contest started. "This is a bigger event than I thought it would be," Green said glancing around at the crowd, "I think there is at least 40 people here!'

"Well what do you know," a familiar voice called out to us, "Red and Green. I haven't seen you two since Saffron City."

We turned to the voice and saw a tall boy about our age walking towards us. He had pitch black hair, ice blue eyes, and a bit muscular. He wore red swimming shorts, a white t-shirt, blue flip-flops, and a black backpack. "It's Vince!" Green said to me.

"Yeah I know," I said to her, and then I looked at him, "Haven't seen ya in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Not too much," he said, "Caught a few more Pokémon, got a few more badges, battle a few trainers, you know, the usual thing a trainer does. Same for you guys."

"Pretty much," I said, "Though we been battling Team Rocket and Elite instead of regular trainers."

"It would be nice if we could find normal trainers to battle against for once!" Green said, "All these enemies are starting to bug me."

"Whatever," Vince said stretching, "I haven't had a run in with Team Rocket yet or even heard of Team Elite before. You guys seem to have all the luck, I would kill for some excitement on this trip."

"We kill for some peace and quiet once in a while," I chuckled, "Anyhow, you here for the Treasure Beach contest?"

"Yeah," he said, "I figure I get some R&R before I tackle the last gym to get into the Pokémon League. This seemed like the best place to go for it as well. The beach, the cool air, and the ocean, nice place for some rest."

"Since you'll be in the contest like we'll be," Green said to him, "Expect a bit of a challenge from us, we'll be winning this contest."

"We'll see about that," he laughed, "You two better hurry up and sign up for the contest. They're almost ready to start."

"You're right," I nodded, "We'll see you later." We ran past him and headed towards the tent. Underneath it was an older man at a desk with a bunch of papers on it.

"You two joining?" he asked to us.

"Yep!" Green said to him, "We'll be signing up as a team."

"A team of three?" he asked.

"No," I said confused, "A team of two, where did you get three from?"

"That girl behind you is where I got the third from," he said pointing behind us. We turned around and saw an older girl, about 13, who was a slight bit taller than us. She had silky, black hair that came down to her shoulders and she was rather thin. She wore a gray tank top, jean shorts, and brown sandals.

"Excuse me," she said quietly moving past us and addressing the older man, "My name is Ashley… last name isn't important and I'm 13. I like to sign up for this event if you don't mind."

"Of course," the older man said writing her name down, "You're all signed up now. Please take an item detector to help you along with a shovel. Sometimes a lot of the stuff that gets washed will end up getting buried under the sand during the high tides and the shifting sands."

"That's ok," she said, "I brought my own detector, but I'll take a shovel." The man pointed a corner of the tent revealing a bunch of item finders and shovels. She ran over there and grabbed a shovel.

"Well I'm Red and she's Green and we're both 10," I said signing up me and Green next, "We'll be signing up as a team like we mention before." The man nodded and signed us up. I then grabbed an item detector and a shovel for ourselves.

* * *

1:45 P.M. Red's View Location: Treasure Beach

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," a voice shouted to all of us, "The game is about to begin! The rules are simple if you don't know them already. Grab as many things as you possibly can, be careful of broken glass and razor sharp edges of certain objects when you pick up things. In two hours the event will end and we'll count up the points of each team or person. The winner or winners will receive 500 Kanto dollars and a Full Revive. Get ready for this! Get set and go!"

We all turned our item detectors and started to head off in all directions. We both headed in a direction that was away from the crowd. "Where are we going?" Green asked me as she carried the shovel while I used the detector.

"I figure if we search in the areas that the crowd is not currently looking in," I explained to her, "We'll be able to get to a lot of more things before everyone else does."

"Good idea!" Green said glancing back, "But I think two others thought of that ahead of time. Take a look." I glanced behind me and saw that both Ashley and Vince were hot on our trail.

I stopped as soon as I picked up something with the detector. "I got something!" I told Green, "Right here!" She began to dig in the spot I pointed at and unearth a strange piece of metal, probably from a ship wreck.

"Sweet!" she said to me, "Probably worth a lot of points! Who knows what else we'll find here!"

"We better hurry then," I said continuing to move forward, "Those two are catching up!"

* * *

View Unknown

* * *

"This is going to take a while," I said to myself as I scanned the beach with the item detector, "But I have to find that thing soon otherwise I'll be in big trouble with the boss!"

I sighed to myself and thought of that moment on the boat the previous night. I was onboard one of the group's boats and I was leaning against the railing. I had pulled out my PDA and was looking over the plans that my boss as sent me. Then one of the guys snuck up to me while I was distracted and surprised me.

In shock, I accidently drop the PDA over the railing and into the water below. I was pretty worried about this since my PDA contained a lot of plans from my boss and information about our group on it. If it was to wash ashore and someone else discover it, our group could be in big trouble.

I saw then that the boat wasn't too far from Treasure Beach. I had known that a lot of things wash up on the shores of it so I figure my thing end up there. I was going to relax for a bit on the thought that it would end up there and I could easily get it back, but then I realized that they were going to hold the monthly contest tomorrow so I had to get it back soon before someone else found it.

I snuck away from the boat and headed over to the island to explore it, but I couldn't find it at all. I couldn't find it at all in the morning either. So I decided to join the contest and hope that I would be able to find my PDA then. Plus, if someone else was to find it, I might be able to steal it away from them.

I sighed and continued to explore the area with the item detector. "I better find my PDA before anyone," I said to myself, "Even if someone was to find it and I was to get it back, they might turn it on and discover all the secrets that it holds!"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

After exploring the beach for about an hour or so, Green and me walked farther away from the rest of the crowd and to the other side of the island. "I can't see anyone anymore," Green said to me, "The cliff is getting in the way."

"That's ok," I said to her, "No one's been over here yet so we'll be able to get some other stuff."

"Sounds good," Green said to me, "Let's see here, we've collected at least 10 soda cans, 5 strange pieces of metal, a broken Pokéball, a golden triangle piece that looks awfully familiar from somewhere, a Potion, and some small bottle caps. We collected quite a lot."

"Not as much as me," Vince said running past us, "Now I'm going to get more than you two!"

"Not on your life!" Green snatching the item finder from me and giving chase after Vince, "I'm going to be you muscle head!"

"Green!" I shouted to her as she disappeared ahead of me, "If you don't scan the ground with the item finder you'll… ah heck with it! I'm just glad she's gone. Maybe I'll get some peace."

I start to glance around the area for items on the sand or partly buried in the sand. I didn't see anything right away but then I noticed something that grabbed my eye. A small item washed up on shore just then. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hmm…" I said picking up the item and examining it, "A PDA. This will get us a lot of points for sure. I wonder if it'll still work or not?"

"What did you find there?" a voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around while putting the item in my pocket. It was just Ashley from before.

"Ah nothing," I said to her, "Just some junk. Can't have it though, I need the points for my group."

She blankly looked at me in the eyes. I looked into her eyes as well, they seemed so dull and dead. It gave me chills. "Alright…" she said softly, "I'll be on my way… see you…"

She walked away back the way I came, but not without giving me another look that gave me more chills. "That girl's creepy," I mumbled, "What's with her?"

"IT'S MINE!" Green shouted up ahead.

"NO WAY!" Vince shouted in reply, "I GOT TO IT FIRST!"

"I'm too afraid to go and check this out," I sighed to myself, "But I better go see what's going on before there's too big of an issue."

I ran ahead and caught up to the two of them. Both of them were struggling over a piece of cardboard. "Ah come on," I said to the both of them, "Can't we just rip it in half and share it? Remember that commercial, sharing is caring."

"To heck with that commercial!" both of them shouted at me, "I'll shed blood for this thing! I will win this contest!"

"Stupid idiots," I mumbled to myself, and then I dragged Green away from him, "Look, forget that piece of cardboard! I got something that'll get us a lot of points! Take a look at this!"

I pulled the electronic thing out of my pocket and showed it to her. "Wow!" she said excitedly, "I can't believe it! A PDA! This is so awesome and it's so going to get us a lot of points because it's so rare to find one!"

"A PDA?" Vince asked suspiciously. I held it up for him to see.

"Hmm…" he said staring at it hard, "Lucky… you… don't lose it…" He stared at it for a while and then at us. The look he was giving us kind of made me nervous, I began to get the same feelings that I got when Ashley stared at me. Did he want the PDA for some reason?

* * *

The contest finally came to a close a little bit later. In the end, Green and I collected a few more things while we were on the beach besides the PDA. They're mostly garbage and stuff like that. Though I thought for sure we would be able to win with at least the PDA.

Everyone met back at the tent after the event was over so that the officials could score the stuff we collected. They walked from person to person to check the stuff they collected. "So you think we'll win this?" Green asked me.

"I'm pretty sure," I said to her, "We collected a lot of stuff and I'm sure the PDA will score us the most points. After all, what are the chances that an electronic thing would wash up on the beach and still work after being in the water? That's an amazing find!"

"So it still does work?" Green asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," I said remembering something, "I forgot to check to see if it still works or not. Let's see here…" I turned it on and screen sprang to life. A big, red R appeared on screen with a few icons on the sides of the screen.

"What's with the big R as a background image?" Green asked me confused, "Wait a minute… you don't think that this thing belongs to a…"

"A Team Rocket member?" I answered her, "I think so. Better check this thing out and see what's on it." I pressed a few buttons and a document popped on the screen. The title on it read, 'Operation Indigo League.'

I read a couple of things on it and then I realized something. This plan on the PDA… whoever received this document is going to join the league as an undercover operative! But the main question was why? Why did Team Rocket want an agent in the league?

"MY PDA!" someone shouted, "GIVE ME THAT BACK! VICTREEBEL! GRAB THAT THING WITH YOUR VINE WHIP!" A vine appeared out of nowhere and snatched the PDA out of my hand. I looked to see where the vine came from and saw someone with a Victreebel at his or her side.

"It's you!" Green said pointing at the renegade who stole the PDA, "You're a member of Team Rocket?!" The crowd gasped and looked at the person. The person looked at us and shrugged.

"Little old me?" the criminal said, "But hey, now that the cat's out of the bag I might as well admit it. I am a member of Team Rocket. I am Undercover Operative Ashley of Team Rocket, it's nice to formally to have met the two of you Red and Green."

"You know us?" I said.

"Of course," she said returning her Pokémon and pulling out another Pokéball, "But I have spent too much time here and I must be leaving. I suppose since you know now, I guess the next time you'll be seeing me is in the Indigo League. See you all later!"

"Stop her!" Vince shouted, "We can't let her get away!" A couple of people pulled out Pokéballs along with Green, Vince, and me. However, Ashley only smiled innocently and waved goodbye.

She released her new Pokémon quickly and said, "Weezing! Give us some cover with Smokescreen!" Her Pokémon nodded and released a dark, black, thick smog from its mouths covering the entire beach area. After the smog disappeared, Ashley and her Pokémon disappeared along with it.

* * *

Team Elite Abbey's View

* * *

"Hey Jordan!" I said rushing into his office, "I have some interesting news you might like!" He recently had gotten back from his trip to Cinnabar Island and has been looking all over the files and notes he gotten from Bill. Personally, I don't know what was so important about the information, but then again, if Team Elite's higher ups said that stuff was important, who am I to disagree?

"The only interesting news could be that someone finally has pin pointed the new location of Moltres," Jordan said looking at his computer screen, "After the failed attempt on Victory Road over a month ago, shouldn't someone have found out Moltres new home yet?"

"Well on that," I said to him, "Since Ice Island, Thunder or was it Lighting Island, and Fire Island sunk during that underwater earthquake, we have been trying to locate the legendary birds. As for Moltres, the most elusive of the bunch, we have some possible locations for current whereabouts now that it has left Victory Road, but that's not what I wanted to say. It's more important."

"You found some things about that Mewtwo project?" Jordan said, "I want to know what Team Rocket was up to!"

"No," I said, "It's about… that trainer that Team Elite has been looking at for a long time now. It's the one from the recent Hoenn League who caught… you know…"

"You don't mean…" Jordan said quickly turning around, "Him? That guy?! What's going on with him?!"

"He's coming to the Indigo League!" I said, "He was called their as a special guest!"

"Whoa…" Jordan said, "You know what this means? It looks like we'll have to put that plan into action after all! Are you up for it?"

"Of course!" I said, "I guess I'll be entering the league after all. Oh… one more thing… I was wondering something."

"What's crossed your mind?" Jordan said.

"What are…" I said blushing, "The chances of us going on a date if I ask?"

"Huh?" Jordan said confused, "Are you asking me?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I was just wondering…. You know what? Forget that I ever asked you in the first place!" Jordan looked at me confused, shook his head, and returned to looking over the files.

* * *

Author Note: Remember when I said I would probably introduce my last O.C. for this story? I have doubts on that, I have planned at least two more original characters by myself left for the story, but they'll appear near the end and probably only appear in like only 3 chapters so their part won't be huge.

In the next chapter, Red and Green visit Two Island for some fun, but then both of them are roped into finding a missing girl. Meanwhile, another trainer heads to the Viridian City Gym where he or she will run into a problem.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 56: Two Island

Date: 4/19/08

Reviewers: Jarkes

Kaikat

Blake Wilson

AshK


	56. Two Island

Chapter 56: Two Island

* * *

August 1, 2006

Day 38: 5:17 P.M. Red's View

Location: Somewhere Between One Island and Two Island

* * *

"I'm disappointed," Green sighed, "What a rip."

"Oh you're still upset about the contest?" I asked her.

"Well yeah!" Green said angrily, "If Ashley didn't steal that PDA from us; we would have for sure won that contest hands down!"

"Technically," I explained, "It did belong to her even though she probably shouldn't have that thing anyways."

"Whatever Team Rocket is planning," Green said, "It can't be good. Why would they want someone inside the Pokémon League?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "But I suppose we'll find out when the time comes. Anyhow, I don't suppose you are also upset about Kindle Road being blocked off when we went over there?"

"Of course I am," Green huffed, "I so wanted to take a nice dip in Ember Spa. Why did they have to shut down that route anyway?"

"Because of the recent volcanic activity," I explained, "They don't want anyone near the volcano if it erupts all of a sudden. Even though we couldn't get to Ember Spa today, we could actually move onto another island a bit earlier than I thought we would."

We were, at the moment, on a ferry that was bound for Two Island, the smallest of all the islands I believe. From what I hear, there isn't really much to see besides an outside market place and another game corner, though it is much smaller than the one in Celadon City.

"Yeah I suppose," Green said, "Even though we are going to check out a brand new island and stuff, this one just doesn't interest me too much."

"Oh come on!" I said, "This will be interesting. Plus! I got a surprise for you when you get there! After you see the surprise, I'm sure you'll find that this trip was actually worth it."

Green cocked her eyebrow at me suspiciously. "This isn't some kind of trap or payback for a past event," she asked me, "Because if it has to do with the Christmas party last year, I said I was sorry."

"Only because your mom made you apologize!" I said annoyed, "And no, this does not have to do with that or anything like that."

"Fine," she sighed, "But no funny business!"

* * *

We both arrived at the pier at least 8 minutes later. Compare to previous island and what I heard from the travel brochure I got at the Pokémon Center on One Island, this place was quite small. Don't get me wrong, this island was big, but it really wasn't that large when you compare it to Cinnabar Island, the Seafoam Islands, or One Island.

As soon as we stepped off the dock, we discovered how small the town actually was. As soon as we were off the docks, we were in the downtown area. There were a couple of tall buildings and a few stores. In the direct center of the town was the Pokémon Center, which was much smaller when compared to the one on One Island. There were a couple of people walking the street but not that many.

"There's not much to see here," Green sighed as we both walked together down Main Street, "This place really is small!"

"Hey!" I said pointing towards a building as we walked along, "Check this place out!" There was a large neon sign hanging above a revolving door which was attached to a large, fairly new building. On each side of the revolving door was another clear glass doorway for people who didn't like the revolving kind. The sign read, 'Sevii Island Central Game Corner'.

"Oh it's the game corner for the Sevii Islands," Green said examining the place, "Maybe it has the same type of games as the one in Celadon City?"

"Minus Team Rocket," I joked. She giggled and nodded. We remembered the last time we went into a game corner; it wasn't really fun. Green ended up having to battle Team Elite agent Noah and his fossil team, then we ended up being captured by Team Rocket, and to top that all off, Green faced off against Team Rocket's boss. Not the best experience we ever had.

"Do you want to check it out?" I asked her, "Not much else to do besides this."

"Sure," she shrugged, "Why not?" We both walked towards the door and pushed on it. It was locked. We tried the other two normal doors, but they were both locked as well.

"Well I guess we aren't going to be able to get inside here any time soon," I said to her, "I wonder why it's locked though. The sign that has the business hours on it in the window said that this place should still be open at this time of day."

"Maybe the owner's on vacation and gave the employees' the day off?" Green suggested, "Or maybe they were all abducted by aliens which is the more likely situation in my book."

"Your book could use some proof reading if you catch my drift," I said shaking my head disappointedly, "For once, it sounded like you had a logically situation and then you had to go and blow it."

"I'm lost on what you just said," she said to me, "Are we talking about my first or second guess at what happen as the logically situation?" Ugh. She's not the brightest bulb around.

"Anyhow," I said to her, "Let's go check into the Pokémon Center for the night. In the morning we can go and check out Three Island. I hear there are quite a few more things to see there than here."

She nodded and we continued off to the center. We walked into the building and it looked pretty much like every other center we seen and stayed at. There was only really two differences and that was the fact that the plants were tropical plants and there were a couple of ceiling fans cooling the building from the intense heat.

"Oh hello," Nurse Joy said to us as we entered the building, "Welcome to Two Island's Pokémon Center. Would you like us to heal your Pokémon?"

"Sure," I said walking over with Green, "We'll also be spending the night here so could we get a room?"

"No problem," Nurse Joy said with a smile taking our Pokémon we handed over, "You know, it's always a pleasure seeing a nice couple traveling together through the area."

"We are not a couple," Green said angrily, and then she held out a necklace with a tiny locket, "You see the picture in this locket? Does it look like I have his picture in it? No! You see whose picture in it? Not his! This boy is my true love!"

"Only in your fantasy land," I mumbled.

"I'll ignore that one this time," she said, "But either way, we are not a couple period! Just get us a room for us to sleep in!"

"That sounds suggestive," I said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" she said slapping me upside the head, "Now that one I couldn't ignore!"

"OK then…" Nurse Joy said with a weird look pointing towards a hallway to the far right, "The rooms are down that way, please enjoy yourselves and your Pokémon should be all healed up a bit later."

* * *

Time: 6:02 P.M.

Green's View

* * *

After getting all settled in and stuff, Red and me decided to take a look around the area. We left the main street area and ended up at an outdoor shop that was set up underneath a tent. There were a couple of shelves, racks, and other things set up with a lot of merchandize on it.

"Look at all of this stuff!" I said to Red, "My shopping senses are tingling! I want to buy a lot of stuff!"

"Oh no!" he said to me, "I will not be your pack mule! Besides, if you buy a lot of this stuff, you'll end up carrying it throughout the rest of the adventure anyways which will just end up weighing you down!"

"Maybe," I said, "But I'll survive, I just want to buy a lot of things!"

"You'll survive?!" he said to me annoyed, "Weren't you the one who would always complain back in the beginning of this adventure that walking will kill you if you keep walking continuously? Speaking of which, whatever happened to that?"

"I grew out of that phase!" I said, "I grown into my shopping and buying phase!" I just love messing with him, its fun to do.

"Anyways," Red said glancing around, "What are you going to buy?" I glanced around the market; there wasn't really much that interested me at all. There were a couple of t-shirts, hats, sunglasses, and sandals they were selling, but that was pretty much all tourist stuff which didn't really interest me.

I then looked over by the counter where the cashier was and saw some interesting things. I walked over and glance at the stuff that he was selling. It turned out that he was selling some food products I have never seen before. "This is interesting," I said picking up a large, wrapped cookie, "What's a Lava Cookie?"

"Ah!" the cashier said, "These are rare delicacy that I had imported from the Hoenn region. These cookies are from Lavaridge Town, which is at the bottom of Mt. Cimney. They say that the ingredients that make the cookies are found on the volcano and they say because of that is the reason why these cookies have an interesting taste."

"Ooh!" I said, "I wonder what the taste is! Red! Taste this for me!"

"I'm not food taster!" he said angrily, "I'm checking to see if it has poison in it or not!"

"That's not why I am asking you at all!" I said to him, "I asking you because I want to know what the taste is!"

"Why don't you just ask him?" he demanded.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I said unwrapping one of the cookies and handing the man a dollar as payment, "Where's the fun in asking for the answer when we could have fun in finding it out the old fashion way?"

"We?!" he said, "I have a strong feeling that you'll get more fun out of this than me! Further more…" I quickly shoved the cookie into his mouth since he obviously wasn't going to eat the cookie without some encouragement.

"Ugh!" he said spitting out the cookie, "Yuk! It's all spicy! Who the heck likes or even wants a spicy cookie?!"

"I do now!" I said happily, and then I turned to the man at the register, "I'll buy them all!"

"Why?" Red asked, "Why would you want to buy a bunch of spicy cookies?"

"They'll make good pranks for the future!" I said to him with a big grin, "You know what I'm talking about now, right?"

"Sadly yes," he sighed, "Now I'll have to be suspicious of any cookie you'll give me in the future or be careful of sleeping with my mouth opened."

* * *

Location: Viridian City Gym Time: 6:35 P.M.

Blue's View

* * *

"It's about time!" I sighed, "My gym badge journey is about to end right here!" It's been a while since I challenged a gym leader last, mostly because I have been training my Pokémon to get stronger for the Pokémon League coming soon in the future. I figured I had some time to blow and I really didn't need to rush getting to the gym right away since the league didn't start for almost another month.

I pushed opened the large, steel doors and stepped into the building. I stepped inside the gym and the doors closed behind me. A small pathway lit 

up below my feet and led to a door at the end of the room. Other than the doors and the lights, from what I saw, this room was empty.

"Where's the gym leader?" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the pathway, "Must be beyond the door and stuff. I don't understand why the gym floor isn't the first room you enter in this gym."

As I pondered over that thought, I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was very large and had a nice, polish, smooth floor. There were two other doors in the room besides the one I enter; one was at the opposite end of the room and the other was on the left wall. Surrounding the large gym floor was 20 lit torches that blazed brightly. Finally, at the very end of the room stood a large throne that was empty, but stood silent as it waited for its owner to return.

"No one here?" I asked annoyed glancing around the area, "Is the gym leader even here?! This stinks. I travel all the way back here to battle the gym leader for the final badge and he or she's not even here! I could still be training, but no! I had to come here and get this battle over with!"

"Hold your horses and Ponytas!" a voice said entering the room from the side door, "The gym leader will be here in just a sec!" The person was a teenage girl, probably about 15 or 16. She had long brown hair and pale skin. She had a lab coat on, a pair of sunglasses hanging from a pocket, a blue shirt underneath her coat, a long red skirt, and red boots.

"OK," I sighed, "I'll wait for a bit anyhow. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Laura," she said with a polite smile, "I work with the gym leader… as a researcher."

"Why would a gym leader need a researcher?" I asked.

"Sorry," she said with a weird smile, "That's hard to explain and its private matters."

The door behind the throne opened up and out stepped a large, looming figure. I froze up, not something I usually do mind you, at the sight of the man. I couldn't believe my eyes. I have met this man before and the last time I did, it wasn't a good thing.

"Well," the man said with a surprised voice, but with a wicked smile, "Who would have thought that I would run into you again? The second grandson of Professor Oak and incredibly talented Pokémon trainer, Blue Oak."

"It's you!" I said pointing my right finger at him, "Giovanni of Team Rocket!"

"Boss?" Laura said confused, "Do you know this trainer?"

"He's friends with Red Fire and…" he said, "That other person… the girl… whose name is not important since I cannot remember it."

"Her name is Green Leaf if I remember correctly," she said with a stern look, "She's that girl that beat you before."

"I was having an off day," he shrugged, "But that does not matter, what does matter is that another of their friends as walked into straight into our grasps like a fly that flew into a Venus flytrap. Blue here… will be staying with us for a while."

"What?!" I said angrily, "I'm not staying here period!" Suddenly, a felt a large item slam hard against my head. In just a moment, I hit the ground hard and the whole room turned dark around me.

* * *

Location: Two Island Time: 8:32 P.M.

Red's View

* * *

"Excuse me you two," a man said to us as we stepped out of the Pokémon Center, "Can you two spare a moment?"

"Sure," Green said to him, "What do you need?"

"Have you seen my daughter?" he said handing us both a flyer, "Her name is Lostelle Mayo. She's about 7 years old and has red hair with two ponytails."

"I'm sorry," I said to man looking over the flyer and then folding it and putting it my pocket for later reference, "I haven't seen her before, but I will keep my eyes out for her while."

"Wait a minute," Green said glancing over the flyer and then asking the man, "You named your daughter Lostelle? It seems like you jinxed her from the start."

"Yeah I know," Mr. Mayo said, "Ever since she could walk, she's been disappearing all the time, but this is the first time she's disappeared this long before and I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry," Green said with a smile, "We'll look for her while we are out here in the Sevii Islands. Do you know any place where she might go around here?"

"Not anywhere on this island," Mr. Mayo said, "But she likes Berry Forest on Three Island. She goes there every time the family goes to the island. I go and check myself but the Tri-Pass I have I can't find and I don't have enough money to afford going there right now."

"We're heading there in the morning," I told him, "We'll check it out for you!"

"Thank you so much!" the man said to us, "If you find my daughter there, please bring her to the game corner, that's where our family lives." The man gave us a nod and continued on his way.

After he left, we continued on our way. I led Green to the outskirts of the tiny town and onto a large hill overlooking the town. "So why are we here?" she asked me, "What's going on?"

"Just keep your eyes on the horizon," I said to her, "Then you'll see something cool!" She shrugged and looked out into the darkness of the night.

Suddenly, fireworks began to shoot off into the sky in dazzling red and green blasts that lit up the night sky. "Wow," she muttered in awe at the sight of the fireworks, "Amazing!"

"I know!" I told her, "This is why I wanted us to stop here in the first place. Every year on this date, Two Island shoots off fireworks in celebration of the town's founding."

"This is so cool!" she said happily, "I love the glittery sparkles that fall to the earth as the firework dies out."

"Well I knew you like this stuff…" I said unaware that I was blushing at that time, "I just wanted to do something nice for you, that's all. After all… we're sort of best friends, aren't we?"

"Yep," she said with a cheerful smile, "Every now and then, you know just what to do to make me happy and remind me that you are truly a great guy. This is one of those moments."

* * *

Location: Unknown

Time: 9:11 P.M.

Team Elite Agent Abbey's View

* * *

"Excuse me," I said peeking into Jordan's room once more, "I just wanted to talk to you again." He was currently reading a book called Animal Farm to himself. I guess he finished looking over the files now. Also, right behind me was Noah.

"Darn you Napoleon!" he said to himself angrily as he read the book, "Why did you have to do that to Boxer! He was your most faithful follower and sold him for a crate of alcohol! Why did you have to do that?"

"Not to bother you during your personal time," I said to him again, hoping that he would hear me, "Noah and me want to talk to you right now."

"Alright," he said setting the book down on his desk, "I need to hear something more cheerful now anyways after reading that chapter. What's up?"

"Well man," Noah said, "I wanted to tell you that something important has popped up recently. You know about all of that research we been doing on the artifacts from that forest in Jotho that are related to Celebi?"

"Yeah," he said, "What about it?"

"I just got word that one of the artifacts is being moved to Trainer Tower on Seven Island for a special exhibit," he said, "You know, the Gem Time Flute."

"Really?" Jordan said interestedly, "We been dying to find out more about that thing for a long time now, but we were never able to see it up close or even learn much about it do to all of that secrecy in that village. I want you to check out the exhibit right away and see what you find out about that thing we don't already know."

"The exhibit won't be opening for a couple of months though," he explained, "The Flute itself won't be around until the opening."

"Well then go buy an entrance ticket for the exhibit and start making plans for that date!" Jordan said, "We need to know everything about it and if that legend is true."

"Right," he said taking off, "I'll see you later."

"Anyhow," Jordan said glancing at me, "What do you need?"

"Well," I said to him, "I'm going to head off and collect the badges that are required to get into the league tomorrow morning, but I just got some interesting news about the Viridian City Gym."

"What about the gym?"

"It seems like one of the past gym leaders has returned and took over the gym," I said to him, "You know, the one who was in charge when the gym collapsed."

"Really," Jordan said getting quiet, "This is an interesting turn of events. It seems like Team Rocket has returned back to that gym again. Listen, I want you to handle the other gyms, not the Viridian City one."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'll be the one to get that badge for you," he said.

* * *

Author Notice: I have some news for you all. I have added another character profile of mine to my profile page, this time it is Laura of Team Rocket. I figured she made enough appearances to be granted a profile. I always placed two other profiles for Team Elite, agents Josh and Madison who will appear near the end of my story. Until their appearance, you won't know anything about them!

I have an idea for a spin off story of the series. I recently bought Pokémon Pearl and after playing with it for a bit, a story about it I think would be in order. The thing is, it be a bit different than this story and its sequels. I won't say why, but a few things I will say is that Kaitlin Éclat is to appear in it and that Team Elite agents Jordan and Abbey would play a bigger role in the story. That's all.

In the next chapter, Red and Green are off to Three Island for some fun and in hopes of finding Lostelle. But first they have to deal with a biker problem going on before they can do anything. It's nothing that they can't handle… hopefully.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 57: Bikers Unite!

Date: 5/8/08

Reviewers: kaikat

AshK

xXRingo BlueXx

Blake Wilson

WarSlaynHalo

ReaderADV


	57. Bikers Unite!

Chapter 57: Bikers Unite!

* * *

August 2, 2006

Day 39: 8:23 A.M. Red's View

Location: Somewhere Between Two Island and Three Island

* * *

"How long until we reach shore?" Green complained, "I'm getting annoyed!"

"You're not the only one," I muttered under my breath. But she was right; it was taking quite a while to get to Three Island. Then again, the wave and ocean currents were much stronger out here in the Sevii Islands compared to the currents around Kanto.

"I'm getting bored!" Green said.

"And I am getting frustrated," I mumbled, and then I said out loud so she could hear me this time, "Let's at least go over our plans again to past the time. When we first land, we ask around if anyone has seen Lostelle around."

"Maybe we'll find out that way if she's in town or not," Green continued, "If she's in town, we'll be able to take her directly back to her father. If she's not in town or if no one can confirm if they have seen her or not, we'll head directly to this Berry Forest area to see if we can find her or not."

"Good," I said to her, "I'm glad you understand everything... after I asked you for the twentieth time, but at least you got it this time."

"Yep," she nodded, "It's good to have a plan. This way, there'll be nothing we won't expect. Anyhow, umm… thanks for taking me to that spot last night to see the fireworks."

"Huh?" I said with surprise, "Oh yeah, sure. It was no problem. I know you like that kind of stuff so I just thought you might like to see the fireworks from a good view."

"That was awfully sweet of you to do that for me," she smiled, and then she sighed, "Because of that though, I felt too guilty to be able to prank you with those special cookies this morning."

"Wait a minute?!" I said shocked, "You were going to prank me today?!"

"But I didn't!" she said, "I changed my mind after you brought me to that spot! It seems mean if I do something bad to you after you did something nice for me!"

"It's bad either way!" I said.

"Look!" Green said quickly changing the topic, "There's Three Island! It's about time we got there!" I turned around a saw a very large island that was close by to a slightly smaller island that was covered in dense forest. This island was much large than Two Island, but a tad bit smaller than One Island.

The boat docked at the pier a few minutes later after we saw Three Island on the horizon. After we disembark, the boat quickly departed in a matter of moments. "What's their problem?" Green asked me, "Why they leave so quickly after getting here?"

"Beats me," I said glancing around the pier, "But there seems to be something going on around here. Take a look around." She looked around the pier as well. There was nothing in sight. No people, no Pokémon, and no signs of life.

The small bait shop that was built on the pier was deserted when we passed by. All boats we passed by were missing their captains, crew, and passengers. There was no one in the guard shack at the end of the pier either. It felt like we stepped into an island that was completely empty at first glance.

"I've seen horror movies start like this," Green said to me as we walked up a small hill away from the pier, "The main characters end up an area that once seemed like it had life in it, but find the place empty. Then a little bit later, they discover the main enemy who is often either a monster or a strange virus."

"So are you saying we stepped into a horror movie or something?" I asked her.

"No," she shrugged, "I was just making comparisons between the movies and this situation we are in. Man, where is everyone?"

"HELP ME!" a piercing scream rang out making us jump. We heard the voice was coming from the other side of the hill. We ran to the top of hill quickly and looked down into the valley below. Between two large ridges was a young girl about our age running for her life from three very large, imposing guys on bikes.

"No way are you getting away from us!" a biker shouted at the girl.

"No one gets to leave the island now that we control it!" another biker said to her, "You are our subject and as our subject, you cannot leave!"

She had a terrified look on her face as she ran away from them. She accidently tripped over a rock and came crashing to the ground in a heap. She quickly sat up, but was surrounded in an instant by the bikers. But something else shocked us more.

"That's Kaitlyn Éclat!" Green said, "What's she doing here?"

"Who knows?" I said quickly grabbing a Pokéball from my belt, "But what's important now is that we save her!"

"Why?" Green said angrily, "She's a jerk! She tried to hurt me during the bike race so she could win it!" Oh yeah, she had told me about that the next day after the race had ended.

"It doesn't matter," I said to her, "She's in big trouble right now! We got to save her from those guys!"

"Fine!" Green said stiffly turning away from me and folding her arms, "But you can do it by yourself! I will not help that girl!"

"Why are you being such a big brat?!" I said to her angrily, "It doesn't matter what had happened in the past, what matters right now in the present is more important! Help me save her!"

Green refused to look my way or even give me notice. In fact, she walked away! I was so angry by her stubbornness, but I have no time to waste on her at the moment. I had to save Kaitlyn!

I shouted at the bikers from on top of the hill, "Hey fat guys! How come you haven't broke your bikes yet after sitting on them for so long?!"

They immediately looked at me and growled. "Looks like another little freak is trying to mess with us," one of them said.

"Let's teach him a listen on respect for the people in charge of this island," another biker said. They all turned and peddled towards me quickly.

"Magneton!" I said quickly releasing my Pokémon, "Knock them off their bikes with Thunderbolt!" Magneton quickly appeared and sent a large bolt at each of their front tires blowing them out. They all lost control of their bikes and crashed to the ground hard.

"Darn it!" one of them said, "A Pokémon trainer! Let's head back to town and regroup!" They all took off quickly down the hill, pass Kaitlyn, and through the ridge.

"Red?" Kaitlyn said to me after seeing that bikers were gone and that we were the only ones around, "It's you! Thank you so much for saving me!" She ran quickly to me, embraced me tightly, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm…" I said blushing embarrassingly, "It was no problem. I'm just happy to see you're ok."

"Well aren't you two chummy!" a voice said to us. We both let go of each other and turned to see Green tapping her foot. She had a very annoyed looking face, her arms were folded, and her fists were tightened.

"I'm disappointed in you Red," she said shaking her head, "What makes you think you can just snuggle with this girl when you have someone else?"

"Oh I'm sorry Green," Kaitlyn said bowing inadequately, "I didn't realize that you two were a couple or an item."

"We're not at all!" Green said with a blush still keeping an annoyed look on her face, "I have Blue, why would I need him? What I mean before is that Red and Lilyana are a couple and that Red shouldn't be letting another girl kiss him."

"Oh," Kaitlyn said, "I was just thanking him for saving me; it's not his fault at all."

"What she said!" I told Green. She shrugged and seemed to accept the answer. I was still mad at her for abandoning Kaitlyn, but I wasn't really in the mood to argue with her.

"Anyways," I said to Kaitlyn, "What just happened? Why were those bikers attacking you?"

"Those guys are a bunch of meanies," she said, "They're called Kanto Rider Federation. These guys are a bunch of poser bikers who have form the KRF in hopes of becoming a strong, menacing crime group. They mostly specialize in robbery and extortion. From what I gathered, they came out here to make this their official HQ for their group and have taken the entire island under their control in the process."

"So what brought you out here?" Green asked.

"I came out here for some well deserved rest and relaxation from all my Pokémon battling," she said to us, "Also I came to spread my sparkles and glitter to the Sevii Islands! When I arrived here, the bikers captured me and the entire ship's crew. We were forced into becoming prisoners on this island and taking care of the bikers. They also stole my Pokémon and my sparkle balls too! I had just gotten away from them and I hoped I would be able to get a boat to get off this island, but they caught up to me as you saw."

"This is horrible!" I said, "This is just like that time when Team Rocket captured Saffron City! I can't let them get away with this!"

"You're right," Green said to me, "I hate when idiots try pulling off something stupid and horrible as this! I want to bring them down hard!" Well, at least she wanted to help the people of the island.

* * *

We walked for a bit until we reached town. The town was a bit larger than Two Island's one. There were a lot of small townhouses and a couple of stores as well. In the direct center of the town was a Pokémon Center with a large fountain in front of it with benches circling it.

The most notable thing about the town was that it was completely empty just like the docks were before. "It's just like The Langoliers," Green said, "There's no one in sight and the world is deprived of life. At least those monsters with the chainsaw teeth aren't around."

"Is there anyone out there?" I called out as we all stepped into the center of town, "Hello?" Suddenly, bikers on their bicycles started dashing out from around corners and dark alleys in a flash. We were quickly surrounded by them.

"Is there anyone else out there?" I called out again, "Anyone else besides these guys? Anyone else at all?"

"Well," a voice said from outside the bike circle, "Is this kid that beat you before? He doesn't seem like much."

"Actually boss," one of the bikers said, "He caught us off guard and he had Pokémon with him."

"Oh a Pokémon trainer huh?" the voice replied, "This ought to be good."

"Are you going to beat him down honey?" a girl voice said, "Can I join in and help you?"

"Of course," the voice replied with a sinister chuckle. The bike circle opened up allowing two people to step inside. One was a large, muscular biker type of guy. He stood 6ft tall at least and had a shaven head. He had a leather jacket that was zipped open and missing its sleeves. His jeans had 

huge knee holes in them and he wore brown leather boots with a knife holster attached to his right boot.

The girl was at least in her late twenties and had than skin with a lighting shape tattoo down her right arm. She had messy, dirty blond hair and hid her eyes behind an expensive set of sunglasses. She wore a tube top and jean shorts that had a huge tear in them on her right thigh. She also wore a black bandana on her left arm and black cowboy boots.

"Who are you freaks?" I said bravely to the two people.

"Well for starters," the man said, "We are current rulers of this area and we do not allow outsiders in our area."

"They are Calvin Schwierigkeit and Kylie Gemein," Kaitlyn said grimly, "They are the leaders of the Kanto Rider Federation. They are also the ones who stole my Pokémon and sparkle bombs from me."

"Correct," Kylie said with a small smile, "Now I believe the polite thing to do is to tell us your names now."

"Alright," Green said to her, "My name is Green… last name is none of your business! The sidekick…"

"Who are calling sidekick?" I said to her angrily, and then I pushed her aside to answer, "My name is Red Fire. If anyone is a sidekick here, it's her! I'm Batman, she's Robin or Batgirl depending how you look at it!"

"Why are you on our island?" Calvin asked us.

"Well our plan was to find someone," I said, "But right now, we'll be taking a small detour and kicking your butts out of here!"

"So are you going to be causing some problems here on our peaceful island?" Kylie said.

"Peaceful?" I said angrily, "You captured everyone here on the island and making them your personal slaves. How's that peaceful? Plus, this isn't your island! It belongs to the real people that live here!"

"Well now it belongs to us," Calvin said, "And if you don't like it, we'll have to teach you to accept it anyway possible."

"Too bad that won't work," Green said taking a Pokéball from her handbag, "We'll be kicking you guys out of here right now."

"Oh the little girl has spunk," Kylie said, "She reminds me of myself when I was that age. So happy and cipher, but I outgrew that became the mature individual you see here."

"Yeah right," Calvin said rolling his eyes and then resting them on the two of us, "So you two want a fight then? We'll give you two a fight. A two on two showdown between Kylie & myself and the little kid couple. Loser gets out of town!"

"We are not a couple!" Green and I shouted at them, "But you're on!"

"The rules are simple for this two on two fight," Calvin explained, "Each us gets to use only one Pokémon with no substitutions and no breaks to heal them with potions and stuff. Fair enough?"

"Alright," I said to him, "Get ready to cry after you get your butts whipped by two kids!"

"Be careful you two," Kaitlyn said to us, "These two look tough!"

"It'll be easy for us," I said confidently, "It'll be over a few minutes!"

* * *

"It's over," I said to Green, "How could this have happen?" Green and I lost the match. It was a complete disaster for us. We just couldn't work together very well. Maybe it was because we haven't had too many battles as a team, but we lost completely to the biker couple.

In the end, we were luckily saved when the Sevii Island Coast Guard came to the island and arrested the bikers. Either way, no matter how I look at it, it was still a lost for Green and me. Neither one of us has lost in a while so it came to us as a bit of shock.

"I know how this happened to us," Green said to me as we watched as the bikers were escorted out of town, "It is because we were over confident in our ability. We thought we could easily win this because we've been on a bit of a winning streak lately."

"This battle should be a wakeup call for us," I said to her, "This means we got to keep getting stronger! With the Indigo League in the near future, we have to start training!"

"Right!" Green said, "We'll stop this vacation and get back to the mainland to obtain our last gym badge and get ready for the Pokémon League!"

"That reminds me!" Kaitlyn said to us, "I better get back to the mainland as well. I need to get my last gym badge as well. Thanks for trying your best out there even though you didn't win."

"Yeah," Green said, "But next time you see us we'll be even stronger! Then after that, when I get to battle you, I'm going to defeat you and pay you back for the bike race thing."

"Yeah sorry about that," she smiled, "I'm just very competitive. Anyhow, I got my Pokémon back now along with my sparkle bombs! I'll be heading off now! See ya!"

She grabbed one of her sparkle bombs from her bag and tossed it to the ground. She slammed it to the ground and it exploded into a large cloud of confetti and sparkles giving her cover as she took off.

"I guess its time for us to leave as well," Green said to me.

"Not yet!" I said to her, "We still got to check around this island to see if we can find Lostelle. We can look for her first before we go back to the mainland. All right?"

* * *

Team Elite Executive Jordan's View

Location: Unknown

* * *

"Jordan!" Caitlyn said running up to me as quickly as she could, "I'm so glad that I caught you before you left! I have great news that you are going to love!"

"KFC has popcorn chicken available once again at their restaurants!?" I said excitedly.

"No," she said confused.

"Why must you make me hope so much and them disappoint me like that?" I said shaking my head.

"Alright then…" Caitlyn said scratching her head confused, "What's important is that I managed to hack into Team Rocket's database earlier this morning!"

"OK," I shrugged, "Why's that important? They never have anything important that we want to know about. All of those files we got on those special people are pointless to us because we have no interest in that field. We only care about the Legendary Pokémon themselves!"

"It's not anything about that at all!" she said to me, "I have managed to be able to uncover a bunch of older data fields about this mysterious Project 152: Mewtwo they were handling at Pokémon House."

"Really?" I asked interested, "What did you find out?"

"I found a few old video clips of the actual experiment," she said to me, "Apparently; the project was worked on for a couple of years from what I gather by watching the videos."

"Anything else?" I said to her, "I must be on my way if I want to get to Viridian City by tonight."

"Oh yes," she said, "I found some other bits of information about the project. They apparently were able to create some type of Pokémon using Mew DNA they discovered on Faraway Island. I wasn't able to find much more information besides that other than that Giovanni used their creation in a couple of gym battles during his reign as gym leader of Viridian City."

"Do they still have this Pokémon in their possession?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Caitlyn said to me, "They said they lost control of the Pokémon at one point after a couple of gym battles. There isn't anything else besides that, but I think it is safe to assume that their creation is either dead or long gone by now."

"Well," I said to her, "I guess I'll see once I get to the gym. Maybe it will be there."

"Don't get your hopes up," she said to me as she turned to walk away.

"Hmm…" I said to myself as I walked down the hallway, "An artificial life form created from Mew DNA? Well, I suppose this makes their creation a Legendary Pokémon. I'm already getting excited! I so want this Pokémon!"

* * *

Author Notice: In case you all were wondering, Calvin's last name is German for trouble or problem and Kylie's last name is German for Vile. Just a bit interesting info for you all to enjoy. Also, the reason the battle is not seen is because I rather have you all imagine it for yourself and that I will be making flashbacks of it in the coming future. Another reason why I made Red and Green lose the battle because I wanted to make them seem more human. After all, why would we want characters that are perfect and can always win at everything?

Also, for people who are interested in why I keep showing Team Elite in each chapter recently, I'll explain. I'm doing this for a couple of reasons. First reason is because I want you to all know what this group is up to at the moment. Second of all, I want to lay down the ground work for future chapters and give you a couple of things to think about such as Jordan's new interest in Mewtwo and Noah's plan for the Gem Time Flute. Third, I need to expand the chapters a bit longer. Finally, I figure fans of the villains in this story would like to see them a bit more.

I have a new idea for a story for this series. Think of it has a side story that happens after this story, but before the events of the sequel. Here's on it'll go, Team Elite discovers Deoxys location on Birth Island. So Jordan, Abbey, 

and another member head there to capture and study it. Unfortunately for them, Team Rocket has discovered this as well and intersects the trio. Now it becomes an all out battle for the Legendary Pokémon of Space! This story will be action and adventure, but like this story, it'll be also part humor. What do you guys think?

In the next chapter, Red and Green head into Berry Forest to locate Lostelle in hopes of getting her back to her father. Also, Team Elite agent Jordan reaches Viridian City to get ready to confront Giovanni. The trouble never ends.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 58: Berry Forest

Date: 5/15/08

**Reviewers**: AshK  
Kaikat  
WarSlaynHalo  
Jarkes  
ReaderADV  
Blake Wilson  
Dragonfire411


	58. Berry Forest

Chapter 58: Berry Forest

* * *

August 2, 2006

Day 39: 12:03 P.M. Red's View

Location: Outskirts of Three Island's Town

* * *

"Alright," I asked to Green, "So they said this was the right way to Berry Forest?" Both of us were on our way out of the town. We had just finished being caught up with a biker problem and were now back to focusing on our original mission which was to locate Lostelle.

After the incident was over, Green and I asked some of the people of the town if they had seen the little girl recently. They told us that she was here during the biker takeover, but had managed to escape into Berry forest. No one had seen her since then which was almost two days ago.

"Of course," Green said to me, "That's strange that you would forget this already. I'm normally the one to forget simple things like this, not you."

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, "I was just asking you to see if you knew."

"Yeah right," she smiled, "You forgot didn't you! It looks like someone had their first senior citizen moment."

"I'm not even close to being a senior citizen!" I told her, "I'm only 10!"

"Whatever you say," Green smiled, "Anyhow, let's get moving!"

We walked for a while, leaving the town behind, and started up a tall hill. We climbed the hill for a while until we reached the top where we could see a large bridge similar to the Nugget Bridge. There were two differences between this bridge and the Nugget Bridge was that this one was a suspension bridge and this was one rose extremely high above the water. At the end of the bridge was the small island with Berry Forest on it.

"So," I said, "We cross this bridge and we get to Berry Forest obviously."

"You know," Green said to me, "I'm not real comfortable crossing this bridge or any bridge for that matter."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Remember the last time we tried to cross a bridge before?" she said to me with a frown, "It completely collapsed on us!"

"If you are referring to the Nugget Bridge," I said to her, "That bridge was way old and was probably going to collapse anyways; this bridge, however, looks brand new and probably won't fall to pieces beneath us."

"Well…" she said to me, "If you say so…" We began to walk down the bridge towards the forest. There was nothing in sight and there was no noise as we walked across the bridge. It was strange and eerie at the same time.

"See?" I said to her as we stopped in the middle of the bridge, "There's nothing to be afraid of! This bridge isn't going to come falling down on us!"

"Maybe you are right," she said, "Everything does seem to going smoothly so far."

"I told you," I told her. She nodded and sighed in agreement. We then continued on our way down the bridge.

We reached the other side of the bridge and stepped off it. I looked at her and said, "See? Nothing happened! I told you this bridge wouldn't collapse!"

Suddenly, there was a large rumbling that caused the earth below us to shake and rattle. The cables on the bridge began to snap and come crashing down onto the bridge. The arches holding up the cables began to crumble and fall into the water. Soon, which each falling cable crashing onto it, the bridge gave out and collapsed itself into the ocean.

"Well," Green said to me, "What were you saying about the bridge not collapsing again?"

"Oh be quiet," I grumbled, "Looks like we can't walk back to town with the bridge out, but we should be able to get back to town by flying using my Charizard or your Aerodactyl."

"Yeah," Green said, "But I don't like this! Let's just check this forest for the little girl and get out of here." I nodded and we both headed into the thick wooded area.

* * *

The forest was very dark within it due to the tall trees and their leaves blocking out the sunlight. The grass was tall and it came up to our knees. The trees were dark brown and their leaves were yellow green as if they were sick for some strange reason. There were tons of berry bushes and small ponds littering the entire area.

"Interesting," Green said glancing around, "This place kind of reminds me of Viridian Forest."

"Yeah," I said with agreement, "It sure does. That sure brings back a lot of memories for us."

"The most vivid memory that I have of that time was when you fell into that pit," Green snickered.

"That was not my fault," I said to her, "Tim tricked me into falling down a hole. Speaking on which, the most vivid memory I have of that day was when you were kidnapped by him."

"Ok," she frowned, "It is one to one now. Happy?"

"Very much," I said to her, "Now, where do we go?" We both looked around the area. Everything looked the same to us in all directions.

"I say we go this way," Green said pointing to the right.

"I say we go that way," I said pointing to the left.

"Hmm…" Green said, "I guess we reached a problem here."

"Right," I said, "Now how we do decide which way we go?"

"I know!" Green said reaching into her bag and pulling out a toy, "We can decide with this thing!"

"Oh no," I said slapping up side of my head, "Not that thing again. I thought you got rid off it before we went on our Pokémon adventure."

"Of course not silly!" Green giggled, "Why would I? I present to you, the solution to help decide our problem! Here it is, the magic conch shell!"

"You got to be kidding me!" I groaned, "Not this thing again!"

"Sure!" she said to me, "If it can work for that talking sponge, then it can certain work for us!"

I shook my head with this disbelief and walked as she pulled the string on the toy shell. "Oh magic conch shell!" she said to it, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing," the shell replied after the string was pulled.

"All hail the magic conch shell!" Green said. Then she sat down on the ground and did as the toy said. She did absolutely nothing.

"Oh come on!" I groaned looking at her as she sat there like a statue, "You can't do this! It's just a stupid toy that only works on TV! Green! You can't just sit there, do nothing, and wait for something to happen!"

She didn't reply; she didn't even blink. I was getting even madder and more frustrated at that point. I was just going to leave her there and head off to search the entire forest myself, but I just couldn't do that. She was my friend after all and I didn't want something bad to happen to her, despite how crazy she was. So, I just sat down and watched after her.

* * *

Team Elite Executive Jordan's View

Location: Outside of the Viridian Gym

* * *

"Can't I come in?" I asked. I was standing directly outside of the city's Pokémon Gym. I was talking up to a voice box that was directly above the 

gym's doors. At that moment, the gym was locked up tight and not allowing anyone in, more practically, not me in.

"No," a voice replied.

"Please?"

"Not a chance."

"What if I pay you?"

"Well…" the voice replied as if it was changing its mind.

Then there was a thud and a groan that emerged from the voice box. Finally, a new and more recognizable voice came out. "NO!" the voice yelled, "You cannot pay your way inside!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because your member of Team Elite!" the voice said.

"Yeah yeah," I said back, "And you're a member of Team Rocket, mortal enemy of Team Elite, so what?"

"So," the voice said, "We cannot let you in here! This is enemy territory for you, so beat it!"

"I just want to have a gym battle!" I said, "That's it! I not here to steal anything from you guys! If I wanted to, I wouldn't be using such an obvious method of entering your base!"

"I'm not allowing you inside and that's final!" the voice growled.

"Oh come on Domino!" I said with a smile, "You wouldn't let in me? The boy that you have a crush on and who gave you a kiss?"

There was a pause just then; I figured she was taken back by that statement and most likely blushing. Her voice appeared again and said, "That's it! You are so gone!"

Suddenly, the sprinkler system came on and started to completely soak me. "Well that's not nice!" I shouted back as I started to leave, "I'll be back tomorrow with a set of dry clothes and a rain poncho!"

* * *

Team Rocket Agent Domino's View

Location: Inside of the Viridian Gym

* * *

My heart was beating faster after that comment. '_I do not love him!_" I told myself, '_I love someone else! It's just that he reminds me of him in some ways._'

"Well that was interesting," Tim said with a snicker, "I didn't expect that to happen."

"You shut up or I'll hit you again!" I growled at him. He winced that that remark and took a step backwards.

"Did something happen?" a voice said entering the room. I turned around and saw a girl enter the room.

"Nothing important," I said to her, "It's just that your stupid brother decided to come here."

"Why?" the girl replied, "He didn't come to see me, right? We are not on good speaking terms."

"No," Tim said, "He just wanted to battle the gym leader for a gym badge. I don't know why he would be interested in that though."

"Well," she said starting to walk back out of the room, "As long as he didn't come to see me, I'm fine."

"No your not," I said to her, "You really miss talking to him, don't you?" The girl paused for a moment and continued out of the room.

* * *

Red's View

Location: Somewhere inside of Berry Forest

* * *

Night time had fallen upon us. It was very dark outside and it didn't help that all the trees in the forest help block out the glowing moonlight. I continued to watch Green, but she didn't do anything.

I sighed and stood up. "Green," I said to her, "Let's just go back to town and start looking in the morning. Your stupid plan didn't work so just give up and lets head on out."

Green didn't reply and she still didn't blink. I rolled my eyes and leaned down in front of her until we were an inch part from each other. I think blew wind into her eyes which surprised her and made her rub her eyes.

"Hey!" she huffed, "That wasn't cool!"

"Well I had to get a reaction out of you somehow and you weren't giving me one," I said to her.

"Well I can't give a reaction," Green said, "The magic conch shell said…"

"Forget about your stupid toy!" I said to her, "We will not find the girl if we do nothing! It's not like she'll just walk up to us!"

"Excuse me," a voice said to the both of us, "Can you help? I'm lost." We turn our heads to the right and saw a little girl in a white dress and flip-flops looking at us.

"Are you…" Green started, "By any chance… Lostelle?" The girl nodded her head. Green then looked at me with a smirk and grin.

"Don't even start," I said to her, "This has nothing to do with your plan at all. It is just a coincidence."

"Sure it is," Green said with a smirk, and then turned to look at the girl, "Hello Lostelle, my name is Green and my sidekick is Red."

"I'm nobody's sidekick!" I said to her, "If anyone here is a sidekick, it is for sure you!"

Green ignored me and continued to look at the little girl, "Your daddy is very worried about you. We are here to take you home again."

"I'm sorry," the little girl said lowering her head, "When those mean biker guys came to this island, I ran and hid in this forest. I didn't want to leave until they were gone, but I ended up lost and stuff. Is my daddy mad at me?"

"Not at all," I said to her, "Your father is just worried about you. There is nothing to be afraid of. We'll take you home now."

"Yep!" Green said, "Unfortunately, there is just one thing."

"What's that?" Lostelle and myself said to her.

"Umm…" Green said glancing around, "Which way leads us out of this forest?"

* * *

Author Notice: And on that lovely moment, I can finally say this, thank God I finally finished this chapter! Ugh. I've been feeling pressure from fans, not that I blame them and all, plus, I been having difficulty with how to write this chapter and stuff. Other things been stopping me, my family has got a new dog that I have to watch and I've been playing Dragon Quest VII, Rouge Galaxy, Lego Indiana Jones, and Professor Layton and the Curious Village. If any of you played those games before, you know how addicting they can be. So, this is what you get and just be thankful that the next chapter will be a lot better.

No real news to report other than this, E3 is happening! The Nintendo Press Conference has announced a new Pokémon game, Pokémon Ranger 2 for the DS in the fall. Also, Resident Evil 5 is coming out on March 12, 2008 which I'm super excited about. If anyone has seen some of their recent footage and trailers for the game, you would know how excited I am. Heck, if you haven't seen them yet, go to Gametrailers and check them out!

In the next chapter, Red and Green finally return to Kanto where they meet up with the family members and Professor Oak in Pallet Town. From there, they head to the Viridian City Gym where they'll meet with Jordan and head on in. What surprises await our heroes?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 59: Back on the Mainland

Date: 7/16/08

Reviewers: Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK

WarSlaynHalo

Blake Wilson

Kaikat

AshK

Jarkes

ReaderADV

Kai Shinimoto

Shizuka Taiyou


	59. Back on the Mainland

Chapter 59: Back on the Mainland

* * *

August 3, 2006

Day 40: 9:07 A.M. Red's View

Location: Just South of Pallet Town on the High Seas

* * *

"Too bad you couldn't fix that problem with the Pokémon Storage Machine on One Island," I said to Bill.

"That's ok," Bill said to me, "Connecting the Sevii Islands with the Hoenn Region is very hard with the technology we have. I'm going head over to the Hoenn region myself later and see if I can help from the creator of the Storage system for the Hoenn region."

All three of us, including Green who was sitting far away from Bill at that moment, were heading back to Kanto on his boat. Green and I, after dropping off Lostelle with her dad, headed back to One Island. Bill invited us to come back to Kanto with him since he was heading back there.

A couple of minutes later, we docked at the little harbor at the very edge of Pallet Town. We said our goodbyes to Bill; well… Green hid behind me as I waved goodbye.

"It is so good to be finally home after so long!" I said looking back at the harbor as Green and me walk into the residential section of the town.

"I'm just glad to be back on dry land," Green said collapsing face-first to the ground and sighing happily, "It's good to be on land after such a long boat ride."

"You know," I said to her as I glance around at the people who walked by us, "Even though we are in our hometown and people know us well enough, could you stop hugging the ground? People are starting to look at us."

"You're no fun," Green said standing back up and started rub off some of the dirt, "But alright, what do we do now?"

"I say we stop at home," I said to her, "After so long, I think our parents would love to see us again."

"Yeah…" Green said, "How about we just see your parents?"

"Why don't you want to see your parents?" I asked her.

"Because…" she said with a blush, "We kind of had a falling out."

"What?"

"My parents and I had a big fight the night before we started our journey. I told them I would be traveling with you the whole time and they got angry. They told me I shouldn't be traveling with you at all."

"Why did they get mad with me? I thought they liked me?"

"Well they think you are a bad influence on me."

"Whoa!" I said holding up my hands to stop her, "I think you are more of a bad influence on me! You get me into more trouble that I could ever cause to you."

"I know," Green smiled embarrassingly, "But they blame all the problems that I cause to you on you. They think you push me into doing all those things that landed us in trouble."

"So that's why they didn't want you to travel with me?" I said.

"Well…" Green said, "Another reason was that they wanted to take me to all the gyms in the country. They didn't think such a proper lady as I could ever handle such travel on my own or with you."

"Proper lady?" I questioned.

"Yeah I know," Green said, "That's what they called me and how they tried to raise me. They thought that a girl, like me, from a high class such as my family, should be raised as a proper lady."

"Oh yeah," I said, "You're family is rich and stuff." Yeah, I forgot to mention that Green's family is super rich. Heck, they even own a quarter of Pallet Town and are one of the richest families in Kanto. My family looks like homeless people compared to them.

"So…" Green said, "Can we just go to your house instead? I don't want to see my parents."

"Alright," I said to her, "But you should really see them sometime." She nodded, but it felt like she didn't really care what I said.

* * *

"Oh my little baby has come back to me!" my mom said hugging me tightly as I entered my house with Green in tow "You're father would of love to have seen you right now! Too bad he is busy at his work."

"Mom!" I said to her as I tried to wiggle free from her grasp, "You're embarrassing me!" In the background, I heard Green snickered and giggle with delight.

"Stop laughing," I said to Green as my mom let go.

"I can't help it," Green said, "It is funny. Is little baby Red happy to back home with his mommy?"

"Oh I get it!" my mom said to me, "You're embarrassed because your mom is hugging you in front of your girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Green and me said in union, "We are not a couple!"

"Oh!" my mom sighed, "This reminds me of when your father and I fell in love. We were both of our Pokémon journey traveling together and…"

"UGH!" I said trying to stop my mom from talking, "Mom! I don't want to hear this kind of time between dad and you! It burns my ears!"

"Mrs. Fire!" Green said to her, "I am not your son's girlfriend! My heart belongs to Blue and no one else!"

"Hmm…" my mom grinned looking into Green's eyes, "Then why aren't you traveling with Blue if you love him so much? Why are you traveling with my son instead? Could it be...?" Green looked horrified and was blushing uncontrollably at this point.

"We got to go!" Green said grabbing my wrist and began to drag me along behind her out the door and back onto the street, "Nice seeing you again Red's mom!"

"Anything dear!" she called to us as Green dragged me down the road as fast and hard as she could, "Make sure to visit again soon!"

After a few minutes of dragging me along, Green stopped to take a breath far away from my house. "What was that about?" I asked her as I stood up next to her.

"You're mom is so…" Green blushed, "Inquisitive! She's diving too deep into my own personal matters!"

"Ok," I said to her, "Now that we are done visiting. What should we do now?"

"How about we visit Professor Oak?" she asked, "I mean, since we are here already, why not visit him?" I looked to my left and sure enough, we were standing outside of Professor Oak's lab.

"Alright," I said, "I need to show him some stuff anyways that I found at the Pokémon House on Cinnabar Island."

* * *

"It has been quite a long time since we last met," Professor Oak said to us as we sat in his living room, "It is nice to see you two again after such a long time."

"It is nice to see you again as well," Green said looking around, "I miss this place. I use to come here all the time with my parents to see the Pokémon you had here."

"Anyways professor," I said to him pulling out all the files and research I found at the Pokémon House, "When we were on Cinnabar 

Island, we went to this place called the Pokémon House to explore it and stuff…"

"Ah yes," he nodded, "I heard a lot about that place before in the past, but I heard that place is recently condemned. Why were you two in there?"

"I blame her for that," I said giving Green a look, to which she replied by sticking her tongue out at me, "But while we were there, I found these files about some of the research that was going on there. It seems like they were researching something about Mew and doing some cloning experiments in the building."

"Fascinating," Oak said taking the files and film reel from me, "Mew research and cloning experiments? I wonder what was going on in there?"

"While I was there as well," I continued to explain, "I ran into a member of Team Rocket who claimed the building belonged to them. So, all of this stuff is probably their work."

"Even more curious," he said looking over one of the files and then setting it down, "I take a closer look at this stuff later, but I have a question for the two of you."

"Sure," Green said, "What is it?"

"Have you two seen my grandson Blue recently?" he asked.

We both thought about that for a while; when actually was the last time we saw Blue anyways? "We haven't seen in a long time."

"I'm getting kind of worried about," Oak said, "A few days ago, he stopped by in town and said he was going to battle the Viridian City Gym Leader and come back to spend the remaining time between now and the Indigo League at home. He hasn't come back since."

"Maybe he hasn't beaten the gym leader yet," I said and I thought happily, "_Maybe he's finally lost his touch._"

"I doubt it," he continued, "He would have called by now if he was going to be awhile. I'm kind of worried."

"We are heading up that way anyways for our own gym battle," I said to him, "We'll check out the gym to see if he is there or not."

"Thank you," Professor Oak said, "It's probably nothing, but I'm a little worried everything he goes for a long time without calling, like his older brother Gary and stuff."

* * *

12:47 P.M. Team Rocket Agent Domino's View

Location: Inside of the Viridian City Gym

* * *

I yawned a bit. Working in the security room was a boring job, but since I injured my leg and my shoulder a bit in the Pokémon House, I can't really do any missions for Team Rocket. I just wish I was assigned something more interesting.

"How's it going?" Sakura asked me as she entered the room.

"I'm stuck doing guard duty for this stupid gym," I said with a low growl, "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Sakura said rolling her eyes, "Look, you get to be back on the main missions after you are all healed up. Just be happy Giovanni didn't demote you for failing to bring back those files he asked for."

"Whatever," I said, "I just wish I could do something else, like work in the labs or something. At least it is more interesting then trying to keep out Jordan of Team Elite."

"Speaking of which," Sakura asked, "Why does he want to come inside this place anyways?"

"He said he wanted to battle the gym leader for the Earth Badge," I said, "But considering him and that he is a member of Team Elite, I don't think I should let him in."

"You're probably right," Sakura said, "Has he come back since yesterday?"

"No," I said, "But I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later along with…" I paused for a moment and looked at the screen. I saw two young looking trainers walk into the camera's view just then.

"What is it?" Sakura asked me.

"They're here!" I said quietly.

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"Here we are," I said to Green, "We are finally here outside of Viridian City Gym! This is our final battle!"

"Final battle?" Green asked, "What are you doing? It sounds like quoted something out of a movie or something?"

"I feel like I sometimes have to do that," I said, "Now let's head on inside!"

We walked over to the front doors and pushed them open. For a moment or two, the doors wouldn't budge, almost as if they were locked. Then, we're soon able to push opened the doors of the gym.

Suddenly, we heard someone running up from behind us. "IT'S OPEN!" a person shouted. We heard someone running up quickly and we turned to look at him just as he slid into the room just like a baseball player reaching home base.

The person quickly jumped to his feet and shouted, "Safe" in victory. We then quickly realized who this person was that just slid inside the room. It was Team Elite Agent Jordan. "It's you!" Green and I shouted as we pointed at him.

He looked behind him and turned around to face us. "Oh hi guys," he said, "I didn't think I would run into you here, but then again, you guys were on Cinnabar Island which was obvious that you were there to get your next gym badge or had already finished doing so."

"Why are you here?" Green asked suspiciously.

"Well the same reason you guys are here!" he said, "I'm here to get the Earth Badge from the gym leader!"

"Are you going to steal it?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he said with a chuckle, "Where's the fun in that? I'm here to do it the old fashion way, by beating him in a Pokémon battle."

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us?" we asked him.

"Good point," he said, "But you can trust me on this, I have no reason to lie to you. I'm just here as a simple Pokémon trainer who wants to get a badge just like the two of you."

We still didn't trust him, but what would be the point to get into a fight with him at the moment? We still got to save our Pokémon's strength for the upcoming battle and if he was telling the truth, he probably wasn't interested in fighting us either way.

From behind us, the doors closed all of a sudden, drowning us in a sea of darkness once the sunlight was blocked out. Then a few moments, the small floor lights lit up the room and seemed to us to two separate doors at the other side of the room. One door said 'Tile Room' and the other door said on it, 'Gym'.

We all walked up to the door that said 'gym' on it and Jordan tried to open the door. "That's strange," he said, "It's locked."

"If the front doors are open, why would the door leading to the gym itself be locked off?" I said.

"Maybe we are supposed to go through the other door instead?" Green said walking over to the other room and opening the door, "Let's check out this room!"

"Why not?" Jordan shrugged, "It's not like we are getting anywhere with that door." We headed into the room and door closed behind. Two lights on each side of the door started to light up, revealing a light switch.

Green flicked it on and the lights in the room turned on. From our point of view, it looked like we were standing in a maze with only three ways to go. "Well," I said, "This is strange."

"I wonder where we are supposed to go from here?" Green said.

"And what's up with the tiles?" Jordan added looking at tiles at each of the entrances. On the tiles was a glowing arrow mark that pointed down each of the entrances.

"I don't know," Green said walking up to one by the left entrance, "These things are so…" All of a sudden, she touched the tile with her foot and she then launched down the entrance by some unknown force.

"Green!" I shouted as she disappeared.

"RED!" she shouted back to me, "HELP ME!" I ran towards the entrance, but it suddenly was closed by a wall that rose out of the ground.

"I got to save Green!" I said to no one in particular.

"Well," Jordan said looking at the two remaining openings, "The best bet at this point would be to take one of these other entrances and see if you can find her using them."

"Right," I said heading to right entrance, "I'll take this one!" I ended up touching down one of the arrow tiles and was launched down the tunnel.

"I'll take the other one!" Jordan shouted to me as I was propelled down the tunnel, "I'll catch up with the two of you later!"

I kept speeding through the maze and every direction. I wasn't sure if I was going in circle at some points, but I kept going and going. After a while, I ended up being ejected from the ground and tossed into a wall.

"Darn that hurt," I said getting back up after the crash, "Where the heck am I?" I looked around the area where I landed it looked just like the entrance to this room from a while back with a door leading out and everything. The only difference was that there was a lever on the wall.

"I wonder what this thing does?" I said pulling the lever down. Suddenly, there were two loud crashes and groans in the background of the room almost as if Jordan and Green just ended up crashing into a wall themselves.

The arrows on the tiles in my area disappeared and the walls began to sink into the floor. Soon, the entire room was wide open and empty except for Jordan and Green who were looking around, wondering what had just happened.

"What did you just do?" Jordan asked after noticing me by the wall.

"I just pulled down this lever," I told him, pointing it out on the wall, "It probably turns on the maze and stuff."

"Well whatever," Green said walking around with Jordan right behind her, "Let's just get out of here before something else happens."

"Please," I told her opening the door in front of me, "What could happen?"

We all entered through the door and ended up in what looked like a Pokémon gym arena. There were torches lit in the room on the sides, a large throne at the far left side of the room, a marble floor, and stone walls. It almost looked just like medieval throne room.

All stepped inside the room further, the door slammed shut. We turned around to look at the door and turned back to look directly in front of us. 3 very familiar people stood before us.

"It's been a while," Brandon said giving us a hard stare.

I think it is time for a little payback," Sakura said tossing a Pokéball up in the air a few times.

"For all the troubles you caused us," Tim said with an evil smile.

"So Red," Jordan said, "What was that about what else could happen to us?"

* * *

Author Notice: And with that, I can end this chapter. I feel a lot better now since I got to a chapter which I could easily type up without difficulty unlike the last chapter before it.

I've wrote a couple of new short stories between now and the last update of this story. Both of humor/romance Pokemon stories. So if you are interested in some quick funny stories by myself, check out my profile for some funny tales.

If you have seen my profile, you should be able to find character profiles for each major player in this story. If you noticed about each character, they have a theme song as well. Jordan Obsidian has two theme songs. I want him to have only one, but I can't decide which song is better. What should be his theme song? Rooftops by the Lostprophets or Viva La Vida By: Coldplay?

In the next chapter, we are about to hold an epic battle unlike any other battle you have ever seen, possibly even in other stories and the TV series. We are going to have a three on three match. It is Red, Green, and Jordan vs. Tim, Sakura, and Brandon. It is a big battle and you don't want to miss it!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 60: 3 Vs. 3

Date: 7/22/08

Redited: 7/22/08

Reviewers: WarSlaynHalo

Jarkes

ReaderADV

Blake Wilson

AshK


	60. 3 Vs 3

Chapter 60: 3 Vs. 3

* * *

August 3, 2006

Day 40: 1:28 P.M. Red's View

Location: Inside the Viridian City Gym

* * *

"Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?" Brandon said taping his right foot. Green, Jordan of Team Elite, and myself were all inside the Viridian City Gym facing down Tim, Sakura, and Brandon of Team Rocket. We had all come to get our last gym badge, but apparently we stepped into some trouble.

"I have something say!" Jordan said pulling out a big book from his backpack, "Who wants to read the latest issue of Shonen Jump from Viz?"

"I do!" Sakura said jumping up and down excitedly, "I haven't seen the latest chapters of Naruto yet!"

"SAKURA!" Tim and Brandon snapped at her.

"What?!" she moaned, "I want to see the latest issue!!"

"You check it out later after we get rid of these three," Tim said to her and then turning his eyes on the three of us, "It looks like we caught you three in our little trap. You see, this gym belongs to Team Rocket. After that old lady returned back to the Elite Four, we took this place back in the name of our company."

"WHAT?!" Green and I shouted, and then we looked at Jordan who didn't look very surprise at all, "Did you know about this?"

"Well yeah," he said with yawn, "My team likes to keep track of our enemies and know what they are up to."

"What do we do now?" I said.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Jordan said with a smirk while he adjusted his sunglasses on his nose, "We walked into a trap set by these losers. The only way out of it is to fight them and take them down hard." His smirk was a bit unnerving and kind of gave me a chill.

"You think you can beat us?" Brandon said with a chuckle, "We may have been weak in the past before, but now we are stronger than ever. You guys have no chance."

"Please," Jordan said, "Don't make me laugh. I can beat you guys anything and anywhere."

"Not if we all fight you at once," Sakura smirked reaching to her belt to pull off one of her Pokéballs. Tim and Brandon smiled as well and reached onto their belts for one of their own Pokémon as well.

"All three of them at once?" Green said.

"That's got to be illegal!" I said.

"Not if we even the odds," Jordan said pulling out a Pokéball himself, "I think this should be a fun battle."

"What do you mean?" Green asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said to her, "This battle is a 3 on 3 matches. The match is you two and me versus those three Team Rocket agents."

"3 on 3?" I said, "I never even heard of a battle that had 3 trainers take on 3 others before."

"Well I guess we are going to make some history here," he said smiling, "This is getting me excited for once. I never had such an interesting fight before in my life."

Green and me glanced at each other. 3 on 3? We are not even that good at a 2 on 2 matches, but a 3 on 3? Of all our 2 on 2 matches, they were mostly against Ranma and Akane of Team Elite, but we often lucked out in the end against those two.

"Red," Green whispered in my ear as she stood next to me, "Do we have a chance? Don't you remember what happened the last time we fought together? We lost horribly and were slaughtered by Calvin and Kylie. Can we even hold our own in this fight?"

That was a good question. My mind flashed back to that battle then. Our team work wasn't good. We fought as if we were fighting a single match and our Pokémon ended up being tag teamed separately against Kylie and Calvin's Pokémon.

"Something wrong?" Jordan asked us.

"I get it," Tim said, "They're scared! They know they can't beat us if we fight like this. They are only good at single matches and not team matches. How pathetic of them."

"Don't you dare call us pathetic," I said angrily, "We can beat you guys! It'll be no problem for experience trainers like us!"

"That's the spirit!" Jordan said to me and then looking at them, "You hear that? I hear storm coming your way, don't get blown away by it."

"Humph," Brandon said tossing his Pokéball up repeatedly as he grew impatient, "Whatever. Are you ready to go or what?"

"You bet," Green said to him, "This battle will be simple. Each one of us will only use one Pokémon. Once your own Pokémon is defeated, you are out and the rest of our team will have to do without you."

"Hey," Tim said, "We make the rules for this match, not…"

"Actually," Jordan said with a smile, "I like those rules? Why don't you agree with them?" He pushed his sunglasses down his nose, revealing his eyes. As soon as his eyes appeared from behind his glasses, Tim began to quiver in fear as he looked directly at them.

From my angle, I could only see the whites of Jordan's eyes, not his pupils or iris. But whatever he did just then, Tim was affected greatly. "Yo-you-your right!" he said shaking, "I like those rules! Let's use them!"

Brandon and Sakura looked at him strangely and back at Jordan. I did as well, but when I did, he pushed his sunglasses back up, covering his eyes. "Are you guys ready now?" he said to Green and me, "It looks like Tim is ready to follow the rules now."

"Yes," I said kind of nervously, then I took a deep breath, pulled out a Pokéball, and said confidently, "I ready."

"So am I!" Green said pulling a Pokéball out of her bag.

"Well then," Brandon said, "Let's get it on! Go Golem!"

"Come out Wigglytuff!" Sakura said sending out her Pokémon.

"Here goes nothing," Tim said grinding his teeth and releasing his Pokémon, "Get them Kabutops!"

"Let's go Ninetales!" Green said.

"Get them Omastar!" I said.

"Go Muk!" Jordan said tossing his Pokéball out last.

Overall, there was an interesting variety of Pokémon out on the field. "Well that fascinating," Jordan said looking at the Pokémon that Tim and I have out of the field, "I always thought Noah from my group had the only fossil type Pokémon around. It's always interesting to run into people who have such rare Pokémon."

"Let's just get this started," Brandon said, "Golem, Harden!" His giant rock Pokémon's head, arms, and legs retreated back into its hard rock body, while the outer shell glowed white for a moment or two.

"Wigglytuff!" Sakura said, "Mega Punch on Ninetales!"

Her Pokémon's right hand or paw (what is it anyways?) glowed white and her Pokémon charged at Ninetales head on. "Quick!" Green said, "Double Team!"

Suddenly, Ninetales started to circle around Wigglytuff and seemed to split into separate clones of itself. This stopped Wigglytuff in its place and she started to glance at each other clones circling her, trying to pick out the real target.

"Kabutops!" Tim said to his Pokémon, "Help Wigglytuff out and start slashing at the stupid dog!" Kabutops charged quickly at the Ninetales clones raising its right claw in the air, ready to slash away once it reached to the Pokémon.

"Muk stop Kabutops by attack with sludge!" Jordan said. Muk inhaled a deep breath of air and spat out a large amount of raw purple sludge out its mouth. Kabutops stopped moving and jumped backwards, avoiding the attack before it reached him.

"Omastar attack Golem with Water Gun!" I said. Omastar sucked in a deep breath of air and shot out a single long stream of water directly at Golem.

"Attack Omastar with Rollout!" Brandon said. His Pokémon quickly started to roll directly at Omastar, even with the water spraying directly on Golem's body.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Omastar jumped to the right just in time as the heavy Pokémon rolled over Omastar original spot.

"Now Ninetales attack with Fire Spin!" Green said. All the Ninetales' eyes started to glow bright yellow and then their whole bodies became engulfed in flames. The circle started to close in on Wigglytuff, who was still stuck in the circle. The attack finally reached Sakura's Pokémon and burned it severely.

The attack died down and all was left was Ninetales standing over Wigglytuff who was lying on the ground, not knocked out just yet. "Attack with Slash!" Tim shouted.

Suddenly, Kabutops came running at Ninetales from behind and slashed it on the right side of it. Ninetales whimpered and was tossed to the right by the vicious slash attack. Green cried out horrified to see blood starting to trickle down her Pokémon side.

"Use Body Slam on Kabutops!" Jordan said. Muk jumped into the air, sludge and all, right over Kabutops. Before Tim's Pokémon could react, it was completely squashed by the weight of Muk.

"Ninetales!" Green cried.

"Quick!" Jordan said to Green, tossing her something, "Use this on Ninetales! It should heal up the wound before the cut gets any larger!" He had tossed her a Super Potion.

"Right!" she said, "Ninetales! Get over here quickly!"

"I'm not going to let you use that!" Brandon said watching Ninetales slowly move over to Green to be healed, "Golem, finish the job with Rollout!"

"Omastar use Water Pulse!" I said. I wasn't about to let Brandon hurt my friend's Pokémon anymore than it was. Omastar sent out a spiraling water tunnel of water that knocked Golem off course and crashing into the wall behind the Rocket Agents.

"Are you alright?" Green said Ninetales as she sprayed the potion on the wound and rubbed itself head. Ninetales replied by licking her face. Green giggled and said, "Stop that! It tickles! Can you keep going?"

Ninetales gave a nod and Green sent her Pokémon back out onto the field. While Green had finished healing her Pokémon, Sakura had also ran out on the field and sprayed her Pokémon with a Burn Heal before sending it out to keep battling. "I'm going to pay you back for that one Tim," Green said to him.

"You wish," he said, and then he turned his eyes on my Pokémon, "Kabutops! Use Brick Break on Omastar!"

Kabutops charged at Omastar and brought the dull end of its claw down hard on Omastar with a loud thud. Omastar moved a way from the Pokémon, a bit dazed from the hard hitting attack.

"Wigglytuff!" Sakura said while putting in ear plugs, "Use Hyper Voice!"

"Plug your ears everyone!" Jordan said covering his ears with his hands. Green, I, and the rest of the Rockets quickly covered their ears as large, pulsating, and bloodcurdling scream ricked it throughout the gym. All the Pokémon on the field, besides Sakura's, winced in pain and toppled over and moaned in pain. I also saw Jordan's sunglasses crack.

After the attack died down, Jordan quickly switched out a new pair of sunglasses with his with his broken ones. "Darn it," he mumbled, "I liked that pair as well. Now I got wear my cheap-os."

"You idiot!" Tim and Brandon yelled at Sakura, "Don't ever use that attack again in a double or triple battle like this! That attack damages our Pokémon as well!"

"Did you say something?" she asked as she pulled out her ear plugs. Both boys growled at her.

"Hey you two," Jordan said to Green and me, "Why don't you two do a team move and finish off Wigglytuff before it pulls off another one of those attacks?"

"Team move?" we asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said, "It is when two Pokémon in a double battle team use one of their attacks together to combine a powerful attack. Team moves are attacks I came up with and worked well in team battles like this. Why don't you to try one right now?"

"We don't know any!" Green said.

"Then be creative and make one together," he said to us, "Before the other three and their Pokémon start attacking." At that moment, Tim and Brandon were yelling Sakura trying to tell not to do another one of those Hyper Voice attacks while their Pokémon looked at their masters.

"Alright," I said, and then I looked at Green, "How about we try this; a double team Tackle."

"Ok," she nodded.

We both turned our attentions at Wigglytuff, who was not paying attention to the battle at the moment and was more focusing on her trainer. "Ninetales/Omastar!" Green and I called out, "Team up and use Tackle together on Wigglytuff!"

All the Rockets and their Pokémon looked in our direction, but it was too late. Ninetales smashed hard against Wigglytuff, knocking it to the right, where Omastar dealt the next blow. The attack threw Wigglytuff into Sakura, knocking her off her feet and down to the ground hard. Both the trainer and the Pokémon were down on the ground, hard.

"Sweet," Jordan nodded in approval of the team move, "I call it Football Blitz."

"Sakura!" Brandon and Tim said shocked, "Are you alright?"

"Look at all the Butterfree and Staryu circling around my head," she giggled in a bit of daze, "They are so pretty!"

"Looks like we'll have to finish this fight," Tim said glaring at the three of us, "I think we should even the odds."

"Agree," Brandon said turning around to face us, "Golem attack with Sandstorm!" Golem went back into itself ball mode and started to spin in place creating a large storm and sand and dust from out of nowhere that engulfed the field.

"I see what's going on in there!" Green said looking into the strong.

"Me neither," I said trying to cover my eyes from sand flying around.

"Kabutops!" Tim shouted from the other side of the raging dust devil, "Charge in and attack whatever you find with Fury Cutter!"

"That's nuts!" Green said, "If his Pokémon gets caught in that storm, it'll get damaged!"

"Actually," Jordan said grimly, "Kabutops is part rock type; sandstorm has no effect on that type of Pokémon along with rock and steel. Brandon's and Red's Pokémon are fine as well, but yours and mine are in trouble."

We all then heard a cry of pain from inside the storm. We then realized Kabutops found a target to cut away at. The storm died away and revealed that Green's Ninetales has once again become a victim of Kabutops fury. Her Pokémon lied on the ground in front of Tim's Pokémon, bloodied and cut up badly.

"Ninetales!" Green cried out charging towards our Pokémon on the field and collapsing to her knees right next to it, "I'm so sorry I let this happen. I should have pulled you out the last time you caught cut up."

"Get off the field!" Tim booed, "You and stupid Pokémon."

"How dare you," Green growled as tears rushed down her face, "How can you be so cruel?! I'm going to…"

Before she could charge at Tim, Jordan ran quickly up to Green and grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go!" she shouted, "I want to him hurt him!"

"It's not worth it," Jordan said struggling to keep hold of her, "Heal your Pokémon with this and leave the rest of the battle to us." I saw Jordan hand her another Super Potion and help her carrying Ninetales off the field.

Memories flooded my mind of the battle between the bikers from before. This battle ended up turning out just like this. The two bikers used their Pokémon to gang up on Green's Butterfree and brutally beat it down. Green ended up crying because of it, nearly making me cry because she was hurt so badly. Now it has happened again.

"Tim," I said to him angrily, "You're going down."

"Humph," he said, "Whatever."

"You cause so much pain to Green and me," I growled, "You almost killed two of our Pokémon before. I'm not going to let you keep doing this."

"Enough talk," he said, "Let's see if you can actually stop me first. Think you can do it wimp?"

"Of course," I said, "Omastar! Attack with Water Pulse!"

"Dodge and attack with Giga Drain!" Tim shouted with a mean smile. The water blast missed Kabutops as his Pokémon jumped over it and to the right. It started to glow green and started to suck energy from my Pokémon.

"Muk attack with Sludge on Kabutops!" Jordan shouted. Muk hurled large purple goop that slimed Kabutops from top to bottom, knocking it off its feet and onto the ground.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting I am here," Brandon smirked, "Golem, use Rollout on Muk!"

"Quick!" Jordan said to his Pokémon, "There's no time to dodge! Use Acid Armor now!" Muk glowed an eerie purplish color just as Golem ran it down. Golem spun out again on the sludge and crash into the wall behind me.

I looked at Muk to see if it was alright. It looked like a pool of purple goo, but it quickly formed back into shape. Now I turned my attention back on Tim's Pokémon and saw it slowly get back to it feet through the sludge. I smiled and said, "This one for Green and Ninetales! Omastar! Use your Hyper Beam on Kabutops!"

A beam of pure white energy shot out of its beak like mouth and straight into Kabutops. The beam pushed back on the Pokémon and pushed it back into its trainer. Both Tim and Kabutops were pushed back all the way into wall behind them with such force, knocking the two of them out. They both slid to the floor and fell onto their sides.

"Good work Omastar!" I said, "Now all that's left is…"

"I think you should resign from the battle," Jordan said.

"Why?!" I said angrily, "We are so close to winning!"

"Did you perhaps notice your Pokémon recently?" he said pointing at it. I looked at it and was shocked. Omastar was panting, gasping for air after launching such a strong attack. There was also a large crack on the top of its shell.

"Where did that crack come from?" I asked.

"Remember when Tim had his Pokémon use Brick Break on yours?" Jordan said, "Brick Break is very strong move if its attack directly hits its target. If you haven't guessed it, that move is strong enough to break bricks in half, meaning that shell of Omastar would be a pushover in others words. I say drop out and heal up. I can finish this battle by myself."

He tossed me a Super Potion as I took my Pokémon off the field. I healed my Pokémon and returned it into its ball. I walked over to where Green sat and watched the battle. "You ok?" I asked her as I took a spot next to her.

"I'm fine," she said wiping a remaining tear on her face away, "The potion healed all the cuts of my Ninetales, so it should be ok until we get it to a Pokémon Center. Red, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"Why did you say that last move was for me?" she asked.

"Ah…" I said, "I'm not sure. I was upset that you were hurt and crying, and I guess I wanted to get back at Tim."

"Why did you do that for me?" she asked, "You fighting for me... you don't do that much… why did you do that for me?"

"I…" I said, "I don't know. I just wanted to. I just wanted to make you feel better, I guess. …did it work?"

"A little," she said with a blush, "Thank you for that." I nodded, and for some strange reason I felt weird. This weird feeling usually happened when I'm around Lilyana, but why did it just happen now when I was around Green?

"Alright Brandon," Jordan said to him, "It's just you and me now. You don't have a chance by yourself. Give it up."

"I am a member of Team Rocket," he said, "I'm not giving up. Golem! Attack with Rock Smash!"

"Have it your way," Jordan sighed, "Muk! Finish this with special move I taught! Use Engulf!" His Muk grew larger and larger until it bigger than most of the field.

"What the…" Brandon said, "What is going on?"

Muk brought the entire weight of itself on top of the now puny Golem. Soon, Brandon's Pokémon was no longer insight and was now missing underneath the giant Muk. "Incredible," Green said, "I never even heard of this move before!"

"I taught it personally to my Muk," Jordan said, "It's a move I made up. You can pretty much teach anything to your Pokémon, even if it is a brand new move that has never been heard of. All you need is a lot patience and practice and you will be able to teach your Pokémon brand new moves you made yourself."

Muk slowly began to shrink back to its original size. After returning to its original size, Golem was revealed. It had passed out. "No way," Brandon said as he returned his Pokémon, "That is not fair! That's got to be illegal!"

"It is perfectly legal to create new types of Pokémon moves as long as you don't use them for criminal activities," Jordan said, "Plus, what do you know about fair and doing the right thing? You are member of Team Rocket. A group of thieves and monsters of all shapes and sizes."

"He's right!" Green said, "You guys are horrible!"

"Exactly!" I said, and then I whispered to Green, "Hard to believe we are actually siding with Jordan on something."

"I believe you owe us a gym badge for all our troubles," Green said, "We all had a hand in beating the three of you. We want our badge!"

"Sorry," Sakura said finally getting off the floor and putting her Pokémon back its Pokéball, "None of the three of us were the gym leaders of this place. We only came to battle the three of you because of our boss' orders."

"Wait a minute," I said, "This whole battle was just a big fat waste of our time?"

"I wouldn't say that actually," Tim said finally coming to it, returning his Pokémon, and joining his comrades, "You can think of it more as a warm up for the real deal. Man, my back hurts and I just recovered from that injured leg."

"I thought you broke it after falling off that building in Cinnabar Island," Jordan said.

"Yeah well it was mix up at the hospital," he said, "My charts were switched around with someone else."

"So if none of you are the gym leader for this place," Green said looking at the three of them, "Who is it then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jordan said, "Team Rocket owns this gym. Only one of the highest ranking members or the actual head of the company can be the gym leader."

"Does that mean who I think it means?" Green said looking at him.

"Of course it does," a familiar voice spoke out.

Green, Jordan, and me turned in the direction of the voice and saw someone now sitting in the throne with two female agents at each side of the throne. "Giovanni," the three of us muttered looking at him.

* * *

Author Notice: This was a very fun chapter to write, plus, I think it is my best battle that I have ever written. Lots of great action! I also had a chance on being able to enter three new battle ideas. 3 on 3, special moves created by a trainer, and team moves for when Pokémon on the same side team up during a double or triple battle. These elements will reappear in the story sooner or later.

Hmm… thanks to all the people (Only 2) who responded last chapter about Jordan's theme song. It ended in a tie however… oh well! Both songs really do work for his personality and future events that involve him. Speaking of Jordan, that trick he did with his eyes will come back in later in the story.

In the next chapter, Red and Green take Giovanni and Domino for their last gym badge. That's right! A 2 on 2 match will happen next with plenty of things on the line for our heroes! Can they win this?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 61: Blast Off! Showdown with Giovanni and Domino!

Date: 7/27/08

Reviewers: Blake Wilson

WarSlaynHalo

Jarkes

ReaderADV

Kai Shinimoto

AshK


	61. Blast Off! Showdown with Giovanni&Domino

Chapter 61: Blast Off! Showdown with Giovanni and Domino

* * *

August 3, 2006

Day 40: 1:57 P.M. Red's View

Location: Inside the Viridian City Gym

* * *

"Hello again," Giovanni said with a smirk to the three of us, "Red, Jordan, and… girl who I cannot remember."

"My name is Green!!" she shouted, "How can you possibly forget who I am when I beat your butt when Red and I first met you!?"

"I have a selective memory," he shrugged, "I only remember a few people who are not part of Team Rocket or an enemy team."

Green murmured something under her breath. "So you are the gym leader of this place?" I said, "I should have guessed when I met your three stooges here."

His eyes darted on the three Team Rocket agents who winced and shivered in fright of their boss. "It looks like three of you failed me once again. Do you know what that means?"

"No ice cream?" Sakura guessed.

"No new Pokémon for our teams?" Tim shivered.

"No pay for this week?" Brandon shrugged nervously.

"YOU THREE WILL BE PUNISH FOR YOUR FAILURES!!" he howled causing the three of them to fall to the ground in fear, "YOU WILL BE DEMOTED, YOUR PAY WILL BE CUT, YOU'LL LOSE MOST OF POKÉMON ON YOUR TEAMS, YOU WILL BE BEATEN, AND IF YOU THREE FAIL ME ONCE MORE; YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Man," Jordan said, "I'm so glad I don't work here."

"Wait a minute!!" Green said shaking my shoulder, "Look who it is on his right side! I thought she was dead!!" I looked at the person and I was surprised as well who was standing there. It was Domino.

"Well of course you thought I was dead!!" she said angrily, "You guys left me for dead inside of the building that was coming down on top of us! I was lucky to escape!"

"It must be a joke!" Green said jumping behind me, "She can't be alive! She must be a ghost!! GHOST GIRL!! PROTECT ME RED!!" Ugh, she was starting to drive me crazy again.

"And you!!" Domino said turning her attention on Jordan, "I want all of those files you stole from me!"

"I don't have them on me," he said, "Besides, why would I want to give them to you anyways? They obviously shouldn't belong with criminals like you and the rest of your team."

"You'll have give back those files," the other girl besides Giovanni said, "Those files are property of Team Rocket!" I recognized the other girl as Laura, another member of Team Rocket.

"See my previous answer," Jordan replied.

"You'll have to give back those files to us," Giovanni said snapping his fingers, "Otherwise your friend here will be in trouble." The door behind the throne opened up and a very familiar looking foe appeared being dragged out in chains by unknown member of the rockets.

"Abbey?" Jordan gasped, "What are you doing here?! I told you I would handle this gym myself and that you should deal with the other 7."

"I know that," she said starting to cry, "I know you are strong enough to win here, but I thought I could handle this place on my own even though Team Rocket was in control. I didn't realize they would see through my disguise and capture me. All I wanted to do was impress you."

"You didn't have to that," he said to her, and then he turned his attention on Giovanni, and growled, "You better let her go right now! She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh I don't know," Giovanni said with a smirk, "I think she'll work as a perfect hostage if we want those files back. You see, if you give them back, we'll give you back your girlfriend."

Jordan froze up. I never seem him this worried before. He is usually so calm and relaxed. "Fine," he said, "I'll bring the files here tomorrow. Just let her go."

"You'll get her back tomorrow," he said, "But right now, I think she'll make a great audience for what will happen next."

He turned his attention on Green and me then. "I suppose you two are here for a gym battle like Jordan is," Giovanni said, "But what is the fun in that without a little risk?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

He smiled and snapped his finger again. The door opened and a large group of rockets brought out more hostages, but what was so important about them was that they… were all our friends. "Lilyana…" I gasped, "Kaitlyn?"

"Blue?!" Green said horrified, "Vince? What happened to the four of you? Why are you all in chains?"

"Team Rocket captured us as soon as they found out we were your friends," Lilyana frowned looking at the ground, "We've been held in a lock room for a couple of days now."

"Why did you do this to them?!" I shouted at Giovanni, "Why are you holding all of our friends as hostages?"

"Simple," he said, "You have been causing so much trouble and pain for us; we thought we return the favor. What's wrong with that?"

"There are plenty of things wrong with this!" Green said angrily, "Our friends have nothing to do with all the trouble we've caused you. Let them all go, right now!!"

"Why?" Domino said with a smirk, "When we can have a lot of fun with this scenario?"

"What?" Green and I said.

"You see," Laura said, "You want your friends and the gym badge for this place. We want payback for everything you did to us. We are about to offer you a deal that you cannot a refuse."

"If you want your friends back and the gym badge," Giovanni said standing up from his throne, "Then simply beat us at a Pokémon battle. We'll even release the Team Elite agent as a bonus."

"However," Domino said, "If you lose to us, all of you become our personal slaves and test subjects for experiments we will perform."

Green and me looked at each other. We had to save our friends no matter what; that was the most important thing right now, the gym badge was just a bonus at this point. We both nodded and looked at them, "We accept."

"I want in as well," Jordan said angrily, "I want a shot at you as well."

"This fight is just for the two of them," Giovanni said to him, "This does not concern you. Even if they lose, you can still bring the files to get your friend back safely."

Jordan didn't seem to like it at all, but went along with it. He decided to step back off the field, but before he did, he whispered something into Green's and my ear. "Crush him with all you got," he said.

"Right," I said to him as he took a spot behind us.

"This battle will be two on two," Laura said stepping onto the field as the judge for the battle, "The battle will be held with the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni and Rocket Executive Domino on one end while the challengers Red and Green on the other side. A trainer may only use two Pokémon and no more. No substituting for your other Pokémon at any time. Is there any objections to the rules as I have said out loud?"

"None," we all said together as we pulled out a single Pokéball.

"Good," Laura said as she took her spot at the middle point of the right side of the field, "Everyone not in the battle, clear the field now!" Tim, Sakura, and Brandon ran off and took their spots behind Laura.

"Looks like we got a full house here," Jordan said looking around as more members of Team Rocket filled the room.

"Whatever you do!" Kaitlyn shouted to us, "Don't lose this battle!"

"Otherwise we'll all kick you butt!" Vince shouted.

"What he said!" Blue chimed in.

"Red!" Lilyana called out, "I'll still care about you whether you win or lose. However, if you win, I'll give you a big kiss! Though if you lose, I'll end up kicking you!"

"We have a very encouraging audience on our side," Green murmured to me, "The rest of the audience is giving us death looks."

"Just keep your eyes and head in the battle," I told her, "We can win this!"

"What about our last tag team battle we teamed up together?" Green asked, "We lost! Plus, the last team battle doesn't count because we only won because Jordan was there."

"Don't worry," I told her, "Just remain calm and give it your all!"

"Ok," she nodded, but she still had doubts from the look on her face.

"Are we all ready?" Laura said to us. The four of us nodded and glared at each other. She continued, "If that is the case, the battle with begin in 3… 2… 1… COMMENCE!"

"Go Hypno!" Domino said releasing her Pokémon.

"Go Ryhorn!" Giovanni said.

"Go Aerodactyl!" Green said releasing her Pokémon next.

"Let's bring it on Vileplume!" I said releasing my Pokémon last.

"When did you get a Vileplume?!" Green asked me.

"I use this leaf stone I got a while back on my Gloom on Three Island after dropping off Lostelle with her father," I explained.

"Sweet," Jordan said taking notice in my Pokémon, "You guys have another fossil type Pokémon? Noah would be quite jealous if he found out this."

"Attack Vileplume with Horn Drill!" Giovanni commanded.

"Dodge and hit back Razor Leaf!" I said. Vileplume jumped to the side as Ryhorn charged forward at him with the horn on its head spiraling quickly. Vileplume summoned some leaves from out of nowhere and fired them at Ryhorn.

"Use Mimic Hypno!" Domino said, "Than attack back with Razor Leaf!" Domino's Pokémon began to spin it's pendulum in a complete circle quickly until the circle began to glow bright green. Hypno stopped the revolution and summoned some leaves, like Vileplume, and launched them at the other leaves, slicing them in half.

"Use Bite on Hypno, Aerodactyl!" Green called out. Aerodactyl quickly swooped in and bit the Pokémon in the chest.

"Why you!" Domino growled, "Use Mega Punch in that stupid bird's eye!" Hypno formed a fist that slightly glowed white and punched Aerodactyl in they eye, releasing him from the ancient bird's nasty grip. Hypno dropped to the ground, jump backwards, and brushed off its chest where the Pokémon bit down like nothing had even happen.

"Ryhorn!" Giovanni called out, "Use Take Down on Aerodactyl while it is still on the ground!" His Pokémon charged at Aerodactyl and launched its entire body wait into the attack, knocking the giant beast to the ground, while falling onto its side painfully from the recoil.

"Move in quickly and attack with Absorb!" I said. Vileplume glowed light green and began to draw energy from Ryhorn.

"Hypno!" Domino called out, "Stop that attack with Confusion!"

Green then quickly responded, "Aerodactyl! Protect Vileplume by using Iron Whip!" Aerodactyl got back to its feet and slammed its now glowing white tail in Hypno's gut throwing it across the room.

"Ryhorn! Use Earthquake right now!" The slightly weaken Ryhorn stood slight upwards on its back legs and then slammed its front legs on the ground causing a tremendous quake that spread throughout the room. Large cracks from the bottom of its feet quickly spread throughout the room knocking 

Vileplume off its feet along with Hypno by accident. Aerodactyl quickly took back to the sky, avoiding the attack all together.

"Quickly!" Green said, "Attack Hypno with Aerial Ace before it recovers from the shock!"

"Use Psychic!" Domino called out. Hypno quickly spun its pendulum again, but in counter-clockwise rotation, causing it to glow dark purple. Aerodactyl froze in it spot and then was violently onto the ground head first, leaving a large crater in the ground.

"Use Horn Drill on Aerodactyl!" Giovanni said.

"Stop that attack with Acid!" I called to my Pokémon. Vileplume rose back to its feet and jumped in between Aerodactyl and Ryhorn. He the sprayed a liquid purple substance into Ryhorn's face, causing burn marks on its face and causing it to tumble to the ground.

"Use Confusion!" Domino shouted.

"Use Flash!" I said. Vileplume glowed bright yellow, blinding everyone in the room, even Hypno who could not perform its attack.

"Now launch a Sludge Bomb at Hypno!" I said.

"Counter it by using Mimic!" Hypno and Vileplume both launched a dark ball of sludge at each other, both knocking themselves backwards by the attack.

"Attack Aerodactyl with Rock Tomb!" Giovanni said. Before Aerodactyl could get back into the air, the earth around it came out of the ground and surrounded Aerodactyl on all sides. Then it proceeded to slowly come together, trying to crush the Pokémon.

"Use Hyper Beam to get out!" Green cried out. A bright light began to pour out of the rock tomb at all different small openings of it. The tomb exploded and the beam of white light struck Ryhorn, crushing it to the ground.

"Use Future Sight!" Domino called out, "Then follow it up with Shadow Ball!" Hypno's eye glowed brightly, but ended all of a sudden without anything else happening. Then a pure ball of dark matter formed in its right hand. He then tossed the ball at Vileplume, knocking my Pokémon aside.

"Vileplume!" I said, "Recover by using Giga Drain!" Vileplume glowed dark green and seemed to suck dark green energy out of Hypno, causing it to act woozy.

"Ryhorn, finish off that stupid plant with Rock Blast!" A large, jagged ball of earth rose from the earth in front of Ryhorn, and then it was fired directly into Vileplume as it sucked up energy. The rock matter exploded, inflicting even more damage on my Vileplume, even knocking it out.

"Vileplume is defeated!" Laura said, "Send out your last Pokémon!"

"Ugh!" I growled returning Vileplume, and then sending out my Charizard next, "Go Flames! Attack Ryhorn with Flamethrower

Charizard opened its mouth and launched out a stream of yellow fire directly into Ryhorn, burning it even more. After the attack ended, Ryhorn's feet gave out and it collapsed to the ground defeated.

"Ryhorn is out of the game!" Laura called out once more, "Bring out your last Pokémon!"

"Fine," Giovanni said, "Come on out Nidoking! Use Focus Punch on that Charizard!"

"Use Focus Punch as well!" I said. Both large, hulking Pokémon charged at each other, punching themselves in the jaw. The attack knocked both of them back by the force of each blow.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind began to appear causing quite a stir. "What's going on?" Lilyana said looking around, "Where that wind coming from?"

"That would be Future Sight at work," Blue explained, "The attack comes a bit later in the battle, when the opponent is least expecting it. It often finishes the job in a battle."

A huge, massive ball of silver energy appeared in front of Hypno. It then proceeded to charged directly at Aerodactyl. "I got ya!" Domino smirked.

"No way in heck!" Green said, "Push the beam back with Dragonsbreath!"

"I must admit," Jordan said, "Everyone here seems to know a wide variety of moves for their Pokémon. Dragonsbreath is especially an interesting type of move that is possible for Aerodactyl and some other types of Pokémon to know, even if they are not part dragon."

Aerodactyl opened it's large jaw and sent out a beam of bright green fire into the oncoming Future Sight. Both attacks collided and neither one moved. Suddenly, both attacks bypassed each other and struck the other Pokémon, finishing them off.

"Hypno and Aerodactyl are out of here!" Laura said as she watched both Pokémon collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, "Will the trainers please pick their last Pokémon!"

"Fine!" Green and Domino said, "I choose you Bulb/Nidoqueen!" Both Pokémon appeared on the field and let out a battle cry.

"Attack with Iron Tail on Nidoqueen!" I said to Charizard.

"Use Vine Whip on Nidoking," Green said. Charizard jumped into the air and swung it's now glowing white tail in Nidoqueen, while Venusaur launched two quick vines directly at Nidoking.

Giovanni and Domino smirked. "Grab that stupid tail and smash that dragon against the ground," Domino said. Her Nidoqueen quickly Flames' tail with both hands and quickly pulled down Charizard hard onto the ground.

"Use Protect," Giovanni said. Nidoking started to shine, like as if the Pokémon had been recently polished or something. Both vines struck Nidoking, but they deflected off its body as if they were nothing.

Green and me frowned; their Pokémon were pretty tough. "We need a new strategy," I said to her, "We can't fight like this."

"Maybe we should try using a team move?" she suggested, then she glanced behind us, "Jordan, do you have any team moves you can suggest?"

"For your current Pokémon?" he said, "Well yeah, but I'm not incline to spill any of them. Try inventing your own moves like the one you two made in the last battle."

"Why won't you tell us?" I asked glancing back at him.

"Well they are moves I invented," he explained, "I'm not interested in sharing too many of my trade secrets. However, I know a good move that is extremely powerful if you combine two of your Pokémon's most powerful attacks together. What it is, I'm not spilling."

"Ugh," Green said returning her glance back at the field, "What should we do now?"

"I guess we keep battling until we figure something out," I said to her, "Flames, use Slash on Nidoking!"

Charizard charged forward and slashed at Nidoking's face with its large claws. Nidoking grabbed a hold of Chairzard's hand as it was about to slash, leaving it defenseless. "Bulb!" Green said, "Use Vine Whip again while it cannot defend!"

The vines quickly shot off again directly at Nidoking and struck him across the face, toppling him. "Attack Charizard with Superpower, Nidoqueen!" Domino called out.

An orange glow covered Nidoqueen from head to toe and its eyes glowed the same color as well. Nidoqueen charged at Flames and smashed its fist into his jaw and then finished by kicking him onto his back. "Use Bullet Seed on Nidoqueen!" Green said.

Her Pokémon opened its mouth and fired off a barrage of yellow seeds directly into Nidoqueen, who quickly was forced to ground by the attack. "Strike that Venusaur with Flamethrower," Giovanni said.

Nidoking blew out a large powerful stream of fire that struck Venusaur, hurting her severely. "Oh no!" Green cried out, "Bulb!"

"Use Flamethrower on Nidoking!" I said trying to defend Green's Pokémon. Charizard blew its own stream of fire into Nidoking, causing it to turn its own fire on my Pokémon. Both continued breath fire at each other until all that was left was just smoke.

"This isn't good," I said to Green, "They are matching us move for move with their own defensive and offensive attacks. We got to do something to either knock one or both of their Pokémon out before we lose!"

"Come on Jordan!" Green said to him, "Can't you tell us one of those moves you know that can work for both of our Pokémon."

"The answer is still no," he said bluntly, "Just come up with one yourselves. Coming up with team moves are a lot easier than it seems."

"How about a hint?" I said.

"I gave you one the last time we talk about this," he said, "Just combine one of each of your own Pokémon's most powerful attacks and you'll get a very strong attack that should be able to mop the floors with Team Rocket."

"One powerful move…" I said turning my attention back on the field.

"That both of our Pokémon know," Green said. Then something popped into my head and I glanced at Green who said, "Did the same idea just pop in your head as well?"

"I hope so," I said, "Let's do it!"

Both of us then said together in union, "Flames/Bulb combine your attacks together! Use Solarbeam/Fire Blast!"

"Bingo!" Jordan said, "Special Team Move I call Eternal Inferno."

"Oh crap," Domino and Giovanni said, "Nidoking/Nidoqueen! Use Protect!"

"Is it just me?" Kaitlyn said, "Is it really getting hot in here?" Charizard's mouth was wide open and a large bright yellow light appeared inside of it. For Venusaur, a large ball of green light was forming at the top of its plant on its back and it was growing larger.

"That is going to hurt," Vince commented on the attack unfolding. Finally, a large beam of yellow fire exploded out of Flames' mouth and headed directly at the two Pokémon. Bulb's attack then fired off as well at the two Pokémon. Both attacks converged together and combined in beam of spiraling green and yellow energy.

The attack struck the area between Nidoqueen and Nidoking. The area was suddenly engulfed in flames and so were the Pokémon. The flames grew higher until they almost reached the ceiling, but as soon as the flames grew that high, they died down almost instantly.

The flames went out leaving both Pokémon standing in the flames' wake. Both of them were burned all over with scorch marks. They then collapsed to the ground and were out of the match. "Talk about a barbeque," Laura said, "It even smells like one just happened. Anyways, Nidoqueen and Nidoking are out! As much as I hate to say this, the battle goes to Red and Green!"

"Incredible," Giovanni said returning his Pokémon, "How did Protect not work?"

"Unfortunately for the two of you and your Pokémon," Jordan yawned, "That move you just saw is one I personally created during some time I spent with the Pokémon of our group. The move's attack power is off the charts. Protect can defend against most every attack, but with that one, there is no possible way it can be stopped. Luckily for most trainers fighting in a double battle, that move only works if you have a Charizard and Venusaur. Every other Pokémon combination around cannot seem to match its strength like those two."

"Looks like we won," Green smiled happily, "Now you hand us over our friends and the gym badge."

"No way!" Domino said, "Just because you beat us, doesn't mean you can have the badge or your little friends back!"

"Yeah," Tim said, "You may have beaten us, but can you beat all of us here?" We glanced around and saw Team Rocket grunts all over reached for their belts to grab a Pokéball.

"Hold it everyone," Giovanni said, "I must as I hate to say this, but they won. Fair is fair I suppose for this time. Let their friends go and give them back their Pokémon."

"What?!" Laura said, "You can't let them get away with beating you!! I say we all keep them as our slaves!" A bunch of Rockets grumbled and nodded in agreement.

"I GAVE YOU ALL ORDERS!" he hissed, "NOW GIVE THEM BACK THEIR POKÉMON AND LET THEM GO FREE!" Everyone winced in shock and mumbled something else, but they still released everyone they had captive and gave their Pokémon back.

Our friends ran to our side and turned to look at Giovanni with menacing glances. Abbey quickly charged past us and hugged Jordan tightly. "I'm so glad I am back safe with you!" she said to him.

"You should thank Red and Green," Jordan said to her, "They saved you!"

"I suppose so," she grumbled.

"You don't need to thank us," I said, "We weren't trying to save you; especially after all the things you did to us."

"Now we want our badges!" Green said looking at Giovanni, "We won!"

"Fine," he sighed. He reached into his pocket and tossed a small paper bag our way.

Jordan quickly snatch it up before Green can grab it. "Hey!" she said to him, "Red and me won! Give them back!"

"In due time," he said. He looked at Giovanni and said, "You don't seem to be resisting and you are accepting our demands without a word. What's your game here?"

"No game," he said, "There is just no point. After this lost, I just realized something. I've lost to these two in the past and again right now. I have not improved my Pokémon battling at all. It annoys me a lot and I can't stand that I lost to two little kids. That's why I'm resigning from my position as Team Rocket's boss."

All his grunts and executives gasped and the rest of us looked at him with surprise. "I'm not quitting at all," he said, "I'm just taking a little break, that's all. I'll be using that time to improve and get better. Until I return, I'm putting my second in command, Domino in charge of Team Rocket."

"Huh?" she said with surprise, "Me sir?!"

"Besides myself," he said to her firmly, "You are the strongest Pokémon trainer in our company, you know the ins and outs of this place like book, you are extremely smart, and you have exceptional skills as a leader. You'll make a fine replacement until I come back."

"But sir," she said, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive," he said to her, then he glanced at Green and me, "Red and… girl I cannot still remember, this will be it for me for a while. You'll probably not run into me for a long time or ever. Good-bye, for now."

He then turned and walked out the door behind his throne. Everyone in Team Rocket saluted him as he walked out and remained quiet after he left. Domino, who was watching him leave, turned to look at us. "Well," she said, "I suppose I am in charge. Here's my first decree as the boss of Team Rocket… we abandon this building! It serves no reason for us now that Giovanni as left."

"Really?" Brandon said, "Well alright… you are the boss now I suppose."

All the Rockets members left the room, besides Domino, who walked to the doorway behind the throne before stopping. She gave us a glance and smiled. "I would get out of here if you all know what is good for you," she said, "Since we don't' want anything here being traced back to us, this whole place is coming down! Bye-Bye for now!"

She pulled out a demolition trigger, the same thing they use to set off explosions when construction crews destroy a building, and pressed down on it. "Oh boy…" Jordan said, "EVERYONE! RUN FOR THE EXIT!!"

She quickly dived through the door as a huge a explosion ripped through the room. The walls began to crumble and the floor began to fall in. Torches fell to the ground, setting part of the room on fire. The throne crumbled through the floor and disappeared into the basement.

All of us ran for the door behind us; thankfully, it was now unlock. We rushed through it as the whole room caved in behind us. The lights on the floor exploded and shattered into pieces while drift wall from the ceiling began to fall off. The large iron doors, toppled into the outside, providing us a straight way out.

We all leaped out of the building and turned around to look at it once we were a safe distance away. The windows shattered, bricks and concrete crumbled off the walls, and dust sprayed out of the building. Soon, the roof fell in and the wall gave out. After the dust settled, the entire building now had become more than a bunch of useless building materials.

"Well…" Jordan said, "That was interesting. Nothing like a collapsing building fall down on you to get the heart pumping, huh?"

"More like give it a heart attack," Vince said gasping for breath after running so hard out of the building.

"Well what now?" I said.

"You guys get your badges of course!" Jordan said showing us the paper bag, "There's a whole collection of Earth Badge in here! You guys can get yours now."

"Alright!" Green said snatching a badge out of his hand after he presented one to her, "After all of that, I so deserve this!"

"No kidding!" I said taking one next, "With this, I'm finally qualified to be in the Indigo League!"

"What about the rest of us?" Lilyana said, "We didn't get to battle him, technically, so we can't say we won the badge!"

"Well…" Jordan said handing her a badge, "Let's just say you did battle him and won so you did in fact get the badge. I won't tell if you don't tell!"

"Good enough for me!" she said taking the badge, "I think I deserve this after being captured by Team Rocket for so long."

"I suppose I can take one," Blue mumbled taking one as well, "Even though I didn't battle, I can't get into the league without it."

Jordan handed Kaitlyn, Vince, and Abbey one as well. "Ah!" Kaitlyn said with a happy sigh, "It is so shiny even after all that dust came down on us!"

"Whatever," Vince said examining his badge, "We can now get into the league!"

"I don't know," Abbey said to Jordan, "I didn't win, or even battle, I just ended up being captured. I don't really think I can take this badge."

"Well I sort of won it by beating Tim, Brandon, and Sakura," Jordan said, "Considering that battle had 3 in it, that's good enough for the gym badge. Also, since I don't want it, I can give it to you! Plus, you needed so get into the league so we can go through with our plan."

"What plan?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing important," Jordan quickly said, "Anyways, this is where Abbey and me say our goodbyes as well. We'll see you guys again at the Pokémon League."

"But!" Green said. It was too late; both of the Team Elite members turn their backs and headed off. We watched the both of them until they were outsight.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said, "Vince and me also better be off. We got to get going back to our hometown. We'll see the four of you at the league as well! Who knows, maybe we'll get a chance to battle you guys!"

"Yep," Vince said, "See ya around." With that, the two of them headed off and left the remaining four trainers by themselves.

"So where do we go from here?" Lilyana said.

"The Pokémon League doesn't began until the end of the month," Blue said, "I guess we do what Vince and Kaitlyn are doing, head back home and get some training in before the league begins."

"Yeah," I said, "I could really use another break after this day."

"Ugh," Green said, "Now I have to go back home, my parents are going to drive me nuts saying so many things to me about my bad behavior and say I should have let them take me instead of me going on the adventure with Red."

"Well I'm interested in staying here in Kanto until league starts," Lilyana said, then she looked at me with a smile, "I can I stay with you until it begins?"

* * *

Author Notice: Well, that's it. No more gym battles! From now on, we are moving into a more interesting territory of battles against the other trainers in order to achieve the goal they are all trying to get. The goal is to become champion of Kanto. For a couple of chapters coming soon, we are about to enter the Pokémon League.

Today, I just saw the Dark Knight. You all know, the new Batman film. One hundred percent awesome!! Some of the best actions and fights scenes all of time, especially when I weight on well they compare to films like Indiana Jones and Star Wars. If you are a fan of Batman, comic books, or just a fan of great movies, you must see this film!! However, it is one of the darkest comic book films I have ever seen, no little kids should see this!

Have more cool news! I made character sprites of all the characters from the series so far. Heck, I even remade scenes from the story using the sprites and backgrounds from the video game. Now here's a question for all of you, I thinking of joining deviantart, do they allow this type of artwork with sprites on their website?

In the next chapter, we are going to have a weird one. The chapter is going to constantly switch views from characters from the series and show how they are doing during the waiting period for when the league begins. So, just a fair warning!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 62: Relaxation

Date: 8/1/08

Reviewers: draconess

ReaderADV

Kai Shinimoto

Jarkes

AshK


	62. Relaxation

Chapter 62: Relaxation

* * *

August 3, 2006

Day 40: 5:23 P.M. Green's View

Location: Green's Home in Pallet Town

* * *

"Wow!" Lilyana said to me, "I just love your home!! It is so beautiful!" I suppose it was beautiful, but to me, it has always only been my home. Nothing too special about it; just a place to live in for me.

But I can see why people thought it was a big deal. It was three stories tall, two football fields wide, and two football fields long. The floors were made of marbles and the walls were painted in gold paint. As soon as a person walked in, they would enter the amazing foyer. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, a red carpet was rolled down the spiraling staircase. Large paintings of my mom, my dad, and myself was I was younger were hung on the walls while expensive vases sat on polish dark marble stands stood below them.

"I guess it is beautiful," I said to her, "But when you have been living in a place like this all your life, it starts to get boring and loses its appeal."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," she said to me, "I'm surprised you wanted to me stay in your house, especially with all our past encounters. Why did you want me to stay with you again?"

My mind flashed back to the moment where she asked Red if it was ok to stay with him. I suddenly jumped in and said that I didn't want her to stay with him. They both got suspicious of me when I said that and asked why she shouldn't stay with him. I don't know why, but I got nervous and said that it isn't right for a girl to stay with a guy if she isn't a relative."

It didn't seem to make much sense to me or them, but Lilyana nodded and said that she would stay with me instead if I was so desperate. I don't know why I had a problem with her staying with Red under the same roof, but at that moment, I did.

"Ah!" a familiar voice said to me, "Miss Green, it so good to see that you are back here!" Both of us turned to look at the voice and smiled when I saw 

the person. It was my family's maid, Jessica. She was the only one in my house that approve of my decision to go out on my Pokémon adventure with Red, instead of traveling with my family to every city. She was around 21, had long, dark red hair that was done up in a ponytail, and freckles.

"Jessica!" I said hugging her tightly, "It is so good to see you again!"

"It's great to see you again as well miss," she said hugging me back.

"You don't have to be so formal," I told her after I released her, "We're friends!"

"I'm sorry," Jessica said, "Your parents want me to address you by miss. Anyways, how has your adventure been with your friend, Red?"

"It's been great!" I told her, and then I showed her my case where I kept my badges, "See! I got all 8 badges! I can enter the Indigo League!"

"That's nice," she said, then she saw Lilyana, "Who is this?"

"My name is Lilyana Masters," she said taking a courteous bow, "I am sort of her friend, but mostly her rival. She said it was alright to stay here with her family until the league begins. Is that alright?"

"Oh…" Jessica said with a hesitated tone of voice, and then she glanced at me, "Your parents are rather mad at you for taking off on your adventure and disobeying them."

"I figured as much," I sighed, "What are they going to do?"

"They saw your arrival from parlor window on the second floor," Jessica said, "They want to see you right away and have a talk about your behavior. I'm not sure if they will let your friend stay when they are in this bad of mood."

"Hmm…" Lilyana said, "Maybe I should stay with Red after all?"

"No," I told her with another sad sigh, "I'll talk with my parents and see if I can smooth it out. Maybe I can convince them to let you stay here." I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and go see what my parents had to say.

* * *

5:49 P.M. Red's View

Location: Red's Home

* * *

"I'm so proud of my little man!" my mom said hugging me tightly, "He finally has all 8 badges and is ready to compete in Indigo League! I'm sure your dad would have loved to seen you with all your badges!" I had just got back to my house and once again my mom was hugging the life out of me.

"Where is he anyways?" I said glancing around.

"I'm sorry," my mom said sadly, letting go of me, "He's out of the country on business, but I'm sure he would have loved to see you right now. Anyways, where's your cute little girlfriend, Green?"

"She's not my girlfriend!! I told her annoyed, "We are just friends who travel together on our Pokémon journey. No more and no less!"

"It's so cute that you are embarrassed!" my mom laughed, "You are all red in the face my little Red. Green means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"She's just my friend!" I protested, "Besides, I have a crush on someone else! She's cuter and much prettier! She's Lilyana Masters! I even have a picture of her!"

I handed her a picture of Lilyana and me when we were at Cinnabar Island. "Oh?" my mom said, "You're right, she is rather cute. But doesn't this hurt Green's feelings that you like Lilyana instead of her?"

"No way!!" I said, "She loves Blue anyways! There is no way she likes me that way at all!"

"Are you disappointed?" she said with a smile, "Are disappointed that she doesn't like you?" I never thought of it that way, but for some strange and very odd reason, my heart jumped at that question.

The doorbell rung and I looked at the door. I walked over to it and opened it up. I saw Green holding her bag in her arms with Lilyana standing behind her. Green had some tears in her eyes and she said to me, "Red… I don't want to stay with my parents… they hate me."

"I'm sure they are not that upset!" I said to her.

"Yes they are," she said starting to cry, "They said… either give up being friends with you and let them take me everywhere from now on my journey, or just leave…"

"That's horrible!" my mom said.

"I know," she said, "So I decided to leave… I really want to be your friend and go with you everywhere on our Pokémon journey! So, I want to stay with you!"

"Green…" I said.

"Please say yes!" she cried dropping her bag and jumping into my arms, hugging me. I felt pretty warm at that point; my heart was racing as well. This was so different. She never acted like this before.

"Umm…" I said, "Sure. You stay with us."

"Thank you!" she said hugging me tightly.

"Hey!" Lilyana said pulling Green off me, and then saying to her, "Keep away from the merchandise! He's my boyfriend!"

* * *

7:35 P.M. Domino's View

Location: Pokémon Center in Pewter City

* * *

"I knew I find you here," I said to Ashley when I walked into her room that she was staying in, "I suppose you haven't heard the news yet about Giovanni."

"Oh I have heard," she said to me as she laid in her bed, "I got a message from Tim on my PDA. So you are the new boss until he comes back?"

"I am," I told her, "So I hope you will show me some respect, unlike before in the past."

"Why?" she sighed, "You may be the new boss, but I do not have to respect you at all."

"Come on!" I growled, "You have very little respect for me at all!! Why is that?"

"Why?" she said annoyed, "It's rather simple. One year ago, I had a chance to get a promotion to Executive, but you ended up stealing it away from me! Now I am stuck as an undercover agent with Tim! That is the lowest rank in our organization besides grunt!"

"I was more then qualified to be an executive!" I said, "How could I have possibly stolen your chance at getting promoted?"

"You seduce those people who were going to promote me into promoting you!" she said, "You used your body!"

"Humph!" I huffed, "I did no such thing! You are just a sore loser! Anyways, I'm not here to cause problems. I'm sure you are here in Pewter City because of your mission, correct?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I am here to collect the Boulder Badge. From here, I will go to Cerulean City and get the next badge, and so on and so forth. I didn't forget anything or try to put off anything. With the chance that I can be promoted this fall, I don't want to slack or avoid doing my work. I'm going to be an executive."

"Until that day comes," I said to her, "You will still be doing this kind of work. So, after collecting all the badges, you will be able to register for the Indigo League and will be able infiltrate it."

"I know that," Ashley said picking up a magazine by her bed side to read, "You didn't have to come here and all to remind me. You can go back to where ever and do whatever duties you have now as the new boss of Team Rocket."

"I will," I told her, as I turned around to leave the room; "I suppose I will see you later when the league starts."

* * *

August 4, 2006 Day 41: 6:22 A.M.

Team Elite Executive Jordan's View

Location: Unknown

* * *

"You're back!" a voice said giddily to me, while showing a video camera in my face, "How was it?! How was it to face down Team Rocket's own Giovanni and come out victorious?"

This excited person was Team Elite Agent Madison. She was the video videographer for my group I led. She was 14, had slightly pale skin, sapphire eyes, and shiny black hair. She wore a short sleeve black shirt with a yellow E on it; she had a yellow skirt that went down to her knees, black tennis shoes, and gold gloves. She had one extreme passion and that was video taping anything she thought was important to her or our group.

"I never had the chance to face down Giovanni personally," I told her as I slight push the small camcorder out of my face, "I did, however, manage to take on his agents, Sakura, Tim, and Brandon."

"All by yourself?!" she said shockingly, "You are so amazing!"

"Not by myself," I told her, "I had help from those two trainers our team runs into almost all the time, Red and Green."

"Oh those two!" she said, and then she sighed happily, "I would just love to see them in action! These two sound so awesome and adorable the way you describe them!"

"Alright…" I said to her, a little put off by her perky behavior, "Anyways, both of them battled Giovanni and his second in command agent, Domino. Red and Green beat both of them, and we ended up with a sack of Earth Badges. Other than that, there was nothing else to report. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"That was something of interest!" she said to me, "Noah and Drew came up with something important! They should be waiting in your room right now!"

I nodded and headed off to my room, leaving her behind as she walked off into another room. I came to my room and found the two of them reading a couple of books off my bookshelf. "Can you believe him?" Noah said to Drew, 

"With all this manga and comics in his room, it's hard to believe he actually was able to be promoted to Executive and Team Leader of Group B."

"Ahem…" I said out loud. Both guys looked at me and gave me an innocent looking smile as they put the books back up on the shelf. I sighed and said, "If you guys are finished going through my comic collection, Madison mention that you two discovered something important while I was gone."

"Sorry about that," Drew said. Drew was field and undercover agent for my group. He normally did the field work or scoped out the situation in person for most of the missions my group did. He was rather tall, 6 feet, 2 inches. He had messy light brown hair, tan skin, and he was bit muscular, not too much. He also kind of had a lazy look in his eyes no matter the situation.

"About the things we figured out since you been gone," Noah said, "We have been checking out some of the files you got on the Tanoby Ruins. Caitlyn was finally able to decode some of the information you couldn't figure out about the place. Apparently, all that data was about the psychic energy level at that place. It's through the roof!"

"Really?" I said, "Some of the agents have been there and didn't find a soul or anything in there besides tourists who came to visit the place."

"Well," Drew said, "There is for sure something there, but it just isn't visible to naked eye. I bet there is some sort of switch that can make whatever is causing this energy to appear, but I went there and I didn't find anything."

"It is probably there," I said, "It's just probably hidden. That's all. I'll check this place out later after the Indigo League and after I check out Dotted Hole. Anyways, anything else to report?"

"Yeah!" Noah said excitedly, "It is about Moltres, the legendary bird of Fire. We've been having trouble locating it after we lost it a while back, but I have a hunch where it might be."

"Really?" I said, "What's your guess?"

"Have you heard about Mt. Ember's recent volcanic activity?" Noah said. I nodded, and he continued, "Well, from research we have done, we were able to determine that Moltres has the power to actually start volcanoes due to its power over fire. Mt. Ember has been dormant for years now, but with this out of the blue activity, Moltres could possibly be there!"

"Interesting hunch," I said, "It's possible."

"We also have one last thing," Drew said, "About that special person who is coming from Hoenn to appear at Indigo League, we figured out when he is going to arrive."

"When?" I said.

"He's coming two days before the league starts," Drew said, "It's not all that important, but I figure you probably want to know."

"Yeah," I said, "Even though he has a peculiar connection with that legendary Pokémon, he's not important. It is his Pokémon. I so want to see and battle it no matter what or who stands in my way, not even that guy himself."

* * *

August 4, 2006

Day 41: 7:02 A.M. Red's View

Location: Red's Home in Pallet Town

* * *

"I love your scrambled eggs Mrs. Fire!" Lilyana said to my mom, "They taste so great and wonderful!" We were all in the kitchen and sitting at a table set up in there, besides my mom. She had made eggs for breakfast and was still making some more.

"She makes some of the best eggs around," Green said to Lilyana, "My I was little, I would sneak out of my house and come here to have breakfast from time to time just to have some of the best eggs around."

"Oh stop it," my mom smiled putting some more eggs on a plate, "I am not that good!" She set the plate down on the floor and let Lilyana's Vaporeon have some.

"Green…" I said to her, "I have a question for you."

"I have a feeling I know what you are going to say," Green smiled, "And I have an answer to it. I actually faked most of my behavior last night."

"What?" I said confused, "What do you mean?"

"I kind of milk it last night," she said still smiling, "I mean I was upset and everything, but I knew you couldn't resist helping me and to make sure you help me out, I faked crying and falling into your arms."

"Wait a minute!" I said, "Everything you did last night was a trick?"

"Not really," Lilyana said, "Her parents did kick her and me out of their house because she refused to agree with them. Green just faked all that teary eye stuff and I went along with it. I figured if she didn't convince you, that I would certainly be able to get you to let us stay here."

"I've been hustled?!" I said.

* * *

August 8, 2006

Day 45: 9:58 A.M. Kaitlyn's View

Location: Unknown

* * *

"Almost," I mumbled to myself, "So close… perfect! Another sparkle bomb finished!" I put the small black ball into the small bin next to my desk and continued to work on the next one. I was back home and was currently working on more of sparkle bombs. I figured with the Indigo League coming soon, it would be the best time to spread sparkles and glitter all over.

"Hey Kaitlyn," Vince said stepping into my room, "Your mom let me in. I wanted to talk you about training."

"Not right now," I told him filling a black ball with glitter, "I'm kind of busy with sparkle bomb project."

"Ok…" Vince said, "But still, the Indigo League starts near the end of this month, I want to get as much training crammed in as possible!"

"That's probably a good idea and everything," I said sealing up the ball, "But right now, I want this done so all my little toys will be ready for the league as well. Do not try to stop or rush me right now."

"Come on," he said, "We should train together since we are both working at the same thing. This way, we get some good battle practice for us and our Pokémon. Alright?"

"I suppose," I said putting the small ball into the bin, and I turned around to face him and said, "Alright, you're on. I'll train with you."

* * *

August 13, 2006

Day 50: 12:33 P.M. Team Elite Agent Abbey's View

Location: Unknown

* * *

I opened the door to Jordan's room and saw him lying on his bed. His eyes were close and he was listening to his CD player with his headphones on. He was mouthing the words to a song and tapping his right index finger to the rhythm of the song.

I smiled, opened the door wide, and began to slowly back away. Then I ran into the room and jumped on top of him. "Hey Jordan!" I shouted, "I'm back now!"

He opened his eyes and saw me hovering above him. He screamed and I crashed down hard onto his gut. "What the heck was that about!?" he shouted at me instantly sitting up.

"I'm back now!" I smiled.

"There are better ways for you to tell me that!" he said turning off his CD player, "You don't have to body slam me!"

"Oh come on!" I said, "It was funny!"

"Humph!" he grumbled getting out of his bed and readjusting his sunglasses on his face, "I didn't it was so funny. Anyways, so you are already done collecting your gym badges?"

"Yep!" I said, "It is much easier and quicker to around Kanto using a flying type Pokémon than just walking. So now I am qualified to get into the Indigo League!"

"That's good," he said with a nod, "Now all that is left is to rig the contest they will be holding so you'll end up being the winner. Caitlyn and Noah should be able to handle that work. Just make sure you register so your name is in Indigo League's computer system so it will be eligible for the contest."

"No problem!" I said, "Anyways, since winning the Indigo League isn't the objective, just winning the small contest, what will happen if I win the league?"

"Hmm…" he said, "Well, since winning the league is a big deal, I'll get you anything you want. More vacation time, chances to skip missions don't want to be involved with, a pay raise, or something else. Do you have anything in mind?"

A couple of thought flashed through my mind. One of them had Jordan and me at a restaurant on a date or in a park holding hands together as we walked through. I giggled happily at these great thoughts. He gave me a peculiar look and said, "Umm… what's with that goofy look on your face?"

I smiled and said, "Oh, you'll find out after I win. But as a hint, it has something to do with you and me together somewhere."

I left the room and humming happily. In the background, I heard him call out, "Where are we? Are we on a mission together or something? Give me another hint!"

* * *

August 16, 2006

Day 53: 1:23 P.M. Green's View

Location: Pallet Town

* * *

"I actually see what you mean!" I said to Lilyana, "This is nice and relaxing!" We both sitting on a small dock on a pond and fishing off of it. We both taking a break from all our Pokémon training and just taking some time to relax.

"I told you!" she said to me, "As a water type Pokémon trainer, fishing makes me happy and relaxed. I just figured others would find it just as nice and calm as me."

"Yep!" I said, "So peaceful…"

"CANNONBALL!!" someone shouted. Both of us turned around just in time to see Red run past us and do a cannonball right off the dock in front of us. He caused a huge splash, drenching both Lilyana and me in cold water.

"That wasn't nice Red!" I told him.

"Of everything you done to me in the past," he said, "This was completely fair! Come on anyways! The water's nice!" He splashed both of us again with his hand.

"Oh you!" Lilyana smiled, "I'll get you for that! She took off her shirt and skirt to reveal a bathing suit underneath it. She then jumped in after him and started splash him back.

I watched them for a bit. Red was laughing and Lilyana was giggling as they both repeatedly soaked each other. They were having so much fun together, just the two of them, and that it kind of made me… jealous. It felt weird. I was never jealous before when Red played with other kids besides me when we were younger. Why was I jealous when I watched Red play with Lilyana?

"Are you coming in Green?" Red called to me.

"If not we'll just splash you instead!" Lilyana said. Both of them then began to splash water in my direction, soaking me even more.

"Stop it you two!" I said to them angrily as I decided to storm off, "That's not nice to gang up on me! I'm out of here! You two lovebirds just have fun together!"

I ran off as fast as I could. I don't know why, I just did. I was angry at them for getting me all wet, but I felt a bit angrier for some other reason. I don't get it, and at the time, I didn't want to know.

* * *

August 20, 2006

Day 57: 3:01 P.M. Team Elite Ranma's View

Location: Unknown

* * *

"I hate this!" Akane said to me as she shrugged a toilet.

"Same here," I sighed, "But we got to keep doing this until we got our position back." Akane and I failed our last mission, which was to capture Articuno for Team Elite. Jordan had us downgraded from our positions to toilet scrubbing duty because of our failure. He was a group leader and he had authority over us. It really stinks too, because originally he worked under us when he first started. In only one year, he rose through the ranks quicker than any other agent before him to become an Executive and leader of a group of agents in Team Elite. There are rumors that he could possibly run this company in the future.

"Hey guys," Jordan said walking into the bathroom, which Akane and me were cleaning, "Man, this place looks good!"

"Why are you here?" Akane said to him, "Are you here to downgrade us even more to garbage collector?!"

"Of course not!" he said with a smile, "However, you gave me a great idea for your next punishment if fail big time again."

"Don't give him ideas!" I said to her.

"I am here to say that you two are now back to your original ranking," he said, "You two do not have to clean anymore toilets now."

"About time!" Akane said tossing the plunger to ground.

"I also have some more good news!" he said, "I have an assignment for the two of you right off the bat! I want you two the check out the strange activity happening at Mt. Ember on One Island. There's been a rumor about Moltres showing up there."

"Alright," I said excitedly, "Another cool mission! What happens if we find out that Moltres is there?"

"Well," Jordan explained, "Get some photographs of it to show proof you did find it. Do not confront it, just report back to base. Bring the information to me and I round up a team to help you guys capture it. If I am not here, do not tell anyone and wait for me to come back."

"Why not tell anyone?" Akane asked.

"I don't want the higher ups to swoop in on this mission," Jordan said, "It is very important to me to capture at least one legendary bird. If they find out about this, they'll butt in and try to take Moltres all for themselves. You guys are to leave on this mission right after the Indigo League ends."

He gave us a nod and left the room. Suddenly, a stall opened up and Madison walked out of it. She glanced at us and gave us a wicked smile. "A secret mission huh?" she said.

"Don't tell anyone!" I said to her, "He finds out, he'll believe we spilled the beans and make us actually do trash duty!!"

"Well," Madison said, "I promise not to tell anyone… unless you take me along for this little mission!"

"No way!" Akane said, "We didn't want you on the Articuno or Zapdos mission, and we certainly do not want you to come with us on this mission!"

"Well that's too bad," Madison said, "Maybe I should tell someone about this mission."

"Alright!" I said, "You can come along and videotape whatever happens! Why do you even want to come along on this mission?"

"Because I love birds!" she said, "I love legendary birds! I want to capture a legendary bird type just like Jordan! No one is going to stand in my way from getting one!"

* * *

August 25, 2006

Day 62: 7:34 P.M. Team Rocket Agent Ashley's View

Location: Unknown

* * *

"Domino," I said, "I just got all the gym badges now." I was at one of our super secret bases, hidden somewhere in the Kanto region. Domino was at her desk looking over some documents about some of the missions that were being full filled.

"Really?" she said glancing at me from her desk, "Hmm… well did you register for the league now?"

"Of course I did!" I said annoyed, "Don't assume I didn't do everything I was asked to. Anyways, I have a question for you."

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes and then relaxing back in her chair, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are we even entering the Indigo League?" I asked, "I do not get the point. When I got the message for my assignment, it didn't explain to me why this mission was important at all."

She sighed and said, "To tell you the truth, I do not know either. Giovanni came up with this mission. He never told me much about it, the only thing he said was that this mission was to get a Team Rocket agent close to a special person who was going to show up at the Indigo League."

"I heard about one of the current champions from the Hoenn region coming here to Indigo League for league purposes," I said, "Could he be the person Giovanni wanted me to get close to?"

"Well that person has been a big person of interest to Giovanni for a long time," she said, "He never told me anything why this person was so special, he just only told a few people. I just don't get it. What makes that trainer so special?"

"Well didn't you hear about the Pokémon he used at Hoenn League Championship?" I said, "Maybe Giovanni wants me to get close to snatch that Pokémon?"

"Maybe that's why," Domino said, "I would ask him, but he didn't leave a number for me to call. Let's just assume he wants the Pokémon in our grip, so just enter the league and pretend to be a regular trainer and when the timing is right, steal the Pokémon away!"

"Ok," I sighed, "But if I do get it, what then? What do we do with this Pokémon?"

"Oh you'll see!" Domino smiled evilly, "It'll be very interesting."

* * *

August 28, 2006

Day 65: 8:12 P.M. Red's View

Location: Pokémon Center in Viridian City

* * *

"Tomorrow is it," I said, "I can't believe it! The league begins tomorrow!" Green, Lilyana, Blue, and me were all in the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. We moved closer to Indigo Plateau so it would be easier to get to then if we started to go there from Pallet Town.

Since all the buildings near the place were closed down until the following day, we, along with tons of other trainers had piled into the Pokémon Center in Viridian City to wait for the big day. There were many trainers there, so the four of us had to split a room together. It didn't bother me at all.

"I know!" Green sighed happily, "Tomorrow is when the first part of our journey finally reaches an end and the next step in it begins!"

"Hard to believe that almost 2 months ago that it seemed like we would have never gotten this far in our adventure," Lilyana said, "But here we are."

"After all that hard training I went through this whole month," Blue said, "I hope it was worth it. I'm going to prove to everyone that I am the best of the best!"

"Not if I stop you first!" I said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Blue said, "I have always been better than you in most everything. Once I win this league, I'll have another thing I'm better than you at!"

"That's the spirit!" Green said, "We are all going to try our best to win or die trying!"

"DIE?!" the three of us said.

"Sorry," she said, "I just exaggerated a bit!"

"Well," Lilyana said, "I'm just going to be happy when it is all over. All this excitement, tension, stress of winning, the amount pressure on me to succeed, and so many other things are just weighing me down!"

"If you are in suck a weaken state," Green said, "I'm sure I'll be able to crush you for sure!"

"Yeah right!" Lilyana said, "Just because all of that pressure is on me, it doesn't mean I will be an easy person to defeat!"

I glanced around at everyone in the room and smiled to myself. We had all finally reached our destinations. We were finally going to be able to enter the Pokémon League after so long. It was almost as if we were on cloud 9.

* * *

Team Elite Executive Jordan's View

* * *

"Pillow fight!" Madison shouted. All the girls in the room cheered and started to hit each other with their fluffy pillows, causing feathers to fly everywhere.

"Why me?" I mumbled to myself as I turned the music up on my CD player. All the agents of Team Elite, who were in my group, were at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. We were all here to cheer on Abbey in Indigo League. I was always there for the special mission we had previous planned and to get close to our target.

Since there was so many people crowded into Pokémon Center, everyone had to bunk with each other. Unfortunately for me, since there was no one with everyone else, I ended up having to sleep in the girls' room. They were so loud and annoying that it was driving me crazy.

"Come on Jordan!" Akane said, "Grab a pillow and play with us!"

"No!" I said firmly.

"Have it your way!" Caitlyn said, "Everyone! ATTACK!" I opened my eyes and turned down my music just in time to see all four girls on my team slammed their pillow at me. Some in my gut and some in my face.

"MERCY!" I shouted, "STOP HITTING ME!"

"You're no fun!" Abbey said frowning, but then smiled again, "Oh well! Hit him again until he starts playing with us!" This was going to be one long annoying night.

* * *

Author Notice: Like I said before, this was a weird chapter. I thought I cover all the important minor events that happened between the gym battle with Giovanni to the night before the Pokémon League begins. Now, we move onto a new arc in the story, The Indigo League.

I don't have much else to say so I'll just move onto the preview for the next chapter. Coming up, Red, Green, and the rest of team of heroes and villains head to the Indigo League. First up, they must decided between two events to compete in, no battling. That chapter will introduce three new O.C.s give to me to use by two authors (They're names are to be revealed next chapter). Get ready! The excitement is building!

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 63: The Indigo League

Date: 8/6/08

Reviewers: rmctagg09

Jarkes

Blake Wilson

ReaderADV

AshK


	63. Indigo League

* * *

Author Notice: I like to give thanks to Blake Wilson and Blue-Eyes White Knight for allowing me to use their original OCs. This chapter will introduce you all 3 brand new and possibly familiar Pokémon trainers! Who are they? Just read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 63: Indigo League

* * *

August 29, 2006

Day 66: 9:30 A.M. Red's View

Location: Victory Road

* * *

"Don't you love this?" Lilyana said to me, "I just love the running of the torch!" Blue, Green, Lilyana, and me were all apart of a large crowd on the side of a street. We were watching the streets as a person was running through them with a torch lit by the flames of Moltres (So they say).

"I don't know," a voice said behind us, "It seems like a rip off of the Olympics if you ask me." We all turned around and jumped away in surprise. Right behind us were all the members of Team Elite that we have ran into in the past, including two others we haven't seen before. They were all dressed in streets clothes instead of their usual yellow and black attire.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Green shouted in surprise by their appearance.

"Why else would be here?" Noah said.

"We are here to see the Indigo League of course!" Ranma said.

"That and to cheer on our own Abbey here who will be competing in the league as well!" said an unfamiliar girl with black hair and a camcorder. She then held out her hand to me and said, "Hello, I don't think we've been introduced yet! My name is Madison Taylor! I am professional videographer! I've heard some many things about you!"

"Ah…" I said politely, but confused about her cheerful behavior, "My name is Red and I haven't heard of you… heck I haven't even seen you before!"

"Well no one takes me on many of our team missions so we never had a nice chance to spar against each other's Pokémon team or even meet personally," she shrugged, "Well maybe there will be chance for that in the future!"

"Considering the fact that we all seem to run into Team Elite every other day," Green said with a smile, "That's a possibility. You know what? You seem rather nice for Team Elite agent, why work with them?"

"Because my cousin works with them!" she said, and then she got behind Caitlyn and pushed her forward, "This is my cousin! I'm sure you've met Caitlyn Taylor by now!"

"Yeah…" I said with a frown, "We've been acquainted."

"Team Elite sure has a lot of colorful and strange looking people in there group," Blue commented looking at all the members who were present, and then he whispered in my ear, "Are you sure these guys are dangerous? They don't seem like that."

I took another glance at the members. Jordan was slamming down a liter of Coca Cola, Abbey was staring at him with a dazed and happy look on her face, Caitlyn complaining to Madison, who was off in her own little world at that point, not to introduce her to us, Noah and the other member I didn't know were thumb wrestling, while Ranma and Akane were punching and hitting each other about something.

I looked at Blue and said, "Well, they are normally more threatening then this."

Suddenly, three small black balls were tossed into the center of us. Jordan quickly said, "We're being attack! Smoke bombs!!" We responded and jumped backwards away from the 3 balls.

They exploded suddenly, but instead of smoke, glitter and sparkles filled the air. A couple of Team Elite agents looked surprised and confused by the glitter, assuming that it was probably Sakura from Team Rocket. "Oh no," Blue said realizing who tossed the bombs, "It's not her again! Is it?!"

"That's right!!" Kaitlyn said jumping into the center of us, "It's me! Kaitlyn Éclat! Aka, the Glitter Queen! Here to spread sparkles, glitter, and shiny things all over the Indigo League and kick some butt while I'm at it!"

"Wow…" Madison and Green giggled happily as they looked at all the glitter still hanging in the air, "So pretty and sparkly!"

"Oh Dog!" I said looking at Madison, "There's another one out there like Green!"

"Kaitlyn," Vince said shaking his head as he walked up to us, "Must you do that?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment or two and rubbed her hand against her chin as she thought about it. She then said with a big smile, "I don't really have to do it, but I really love making a big entrance and throwing out my sparkle bombs!"

"I just have two questions," Akane said to her, "Have doctors subscribed pills for you, and if so, when the last time you took them?"

"Oh don't be like that," Jordan said with a chuckle, "I like this kind of cheery attitude! It makes my day nice and pleasant."

"Yeah well down the toilet it goes now!" a voice said to us. We turned to the right and saw two familiar girls heading our way. They both were members of Team Rocket and they were called Domino and Ashley.

I saw Jordan stare at Ashley from behind his sunglasses and I watched as his smile disappeared. "You know what," he said to everyone, "I'm going to go to Indigo Stadium and get a good seat in stands. See you all later."

"I'll come with you!" Abbey said following him out, "All the trainers have to report to the center of the stadium in a little while anyways for the opening speech." They both then disappeared into the crowd.

"What are you two doing here?" Lilyana hissed at the two Rockets, "Isn't it a little dangerous for the two of you to be out here in the public where the police force can see you?"

"I'm not that worried," Domino said, "No one outside all of you know I am with the Rockets, same thing with Ashley. It's not like we are going to be found out or anything."

"So why are you guys here?" Blue asked.

"It is rather simple really," Ashley said with a mean grin, "I am also in the Indigo League like the rest of you guys. That means I'll be competing against all of you. May the best girl win!"

"Or guy," I said.

"Really?" she said with a laugh, "I have doubts about you winning this at all."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Green said, "He's a lot tougher than he looks. For proof of that, just ask the bumbling morons of Team Elite here!"

"She's so looking for a beating," said the only member left who I didn't know.

"Easy Drew," Noah said to the large trainer, "You'll get your chance later. Right now, we are all here to keep a low profile. I am assuming the same goes for the two of you as well."

"Well…" Ashley said.

"Attention all trainers who will be competing in the Indigo League," a voice said over the loudspeaker, "Please report to Indigo Stadium's center field right away. We will be starting the opening announcements right now. Everyone else, please take your seat in the stadium stands."

"Looks like it's time for us to go!" Vince said, "Let's get moving."

"I'll see you all later then," Domino smirked as she headed off in a different direction with Team Elite agents than us.

We all proceeded down the road to the large stadium in the center of a small little town. Green and I led the way with Lilyana, Blue, Vince, and Kaitlyn following closely behind, while Ashley followed us from a far distance. I suppose she wasn't interested in being around us. We entered the large, coliseum like, building through a tall doorway. Through the door, we followed a path of twisting corridors and hallways until we ended up the battlefield of the stadium itself.

The battlefield wasn't very abnormal, different, or strange like the ones in the Pokémon gyms I've been in. It just like a normal, dirt field with lines painted on it. At the opposite end of the field was a large stage set up with a podium and a few chairs on it. There were a bunch of people in the chairs and they were watching us as we entered. Soon, after we entered, the whole field was filled to brim with trainers of all kind.

"Wow," Lilyana said glancing around at everyone, "There's a lot more people here than I thought there would be. This is going to be one interesting tournament."

"Hey!" Green said nudging me, "Look up on the stage! See that guy? Isn't that Santa Claus?!"

"No," Blue said to her, interrupting me before I could answer, "That is not Santa Claus. That is Charles Goodshow! He is the current president of Pokémon League."

"So Charles Goodshow is really Santa Claus?" Green said getting confused.

"She's really this dim?" Lilyana asked me.

"Sometimes," I shrugged, "It's been a while since she said something this stupid before."

* * *

Team Elite Executive Jordan's View

* * *

I watched as the crowd of trainers filled the battlefield floor from the stands above them. I managed to get a good spot near the bottom of the stands, so that I was closer to the field than most others. I watched Abbey on the field for a while until someone put his or her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a video camera staring at me. "Hey Jordan!" Madison said cheerfully, "I can I sit next to you?"

"Sure," I said slightly pushing the camera out of my face, "Where is the rest of the team?"

"They're higher up in the stands with Domino as well," she said sitting next to me, "They couldn't get a spot closer to where you were. Luckily for me, there was one spot left next to you."

"Alright…" I said, "Anyways, you will be taping everything liked I ask?"

"Of course!" she told me, "I know you want to find out how strong Red and Green have gotten since the last time you meet them. I am a bit curious though, why are you interested in those two trainers?"

"Well," I explained to her her, "I met them near the very beginning of their Pokémon journey and I saw potential in them to become some of the strongest trainers around. I am very interested in seeing if one of them will actually be able to defeat me in a battle in the future."

"That's right…" Madison said, "You are the strongest trainer in Team Elite at the moment and in the whole time you've been with the group, you have yet to lose a match."

"There was one time that I forfeit a match," I said, "But that was more in my Pokémon's best interest. If I kept battling, I might have accidently worked it to death while it had a serious wound."

"Hey look!" she said pointing something out to me, "It looks like they are about to start right now!"

I looked at the stage and saw Mr. Goodshow walk up to the podium. "Hello everyone," he said to the crowd, "Before I begin, I would like to introduce to you, a special guest who came especially to see this year's Kanto League."

"There he is!" I said pointing at the stage as a very familiar person approached the podium, "There's the special guest I've been waiting for!! Make sure you get this person on tape!"

"Roger!" Madison said turning her camcorder on the person excitedly.

"This is it!" I said getting excited, "There's our reason for being here! That's our target!"

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"I am very pleased to present to you," Mr. Goodshow continued, "The very own, one of two current champions of the Hoenn League, Edgar Knight!!" The crowd went nuts and everyone began to scream and shout praise as the young champion came up to the podium.

Edgar Knight was around 16 or 17. He had blue eyes, spiky black hair, and was for sure taller than me. He wore an official red and black Pokémon League cap, blue jeans, a red jacket, white sneakers than was slightly dirty, and black fingerless gloves. On his shoulder a Pikachu who, surprisingly, also wore a red and black Pokémon League cap.

"That's so cute!" Green, Lilyana, and Kaitlyn said unity with a giggle and squeal of delight, "His Pikachu has its own little baseball cap! Plus! He's so handsome!"

"Please!" I said, "What does he have that I don't?"

"A cute Pokémon!" Green said.

"Good looks!" Kaitlyn said.

"He's taller," Lilyana said.

"He's smarter than you," Green continued.

"He has much more talent than you," Kaitlyn said.

"He won the Hoenn League Championship," Lilyana said.

"Shall we go on or do you want us to keep this up?" Green asked.

"Alright," I said angrily, "You can stop now."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn said pulling out a piece of paper from her left pocket, "Because I have a list of all his good traits with me."

"I said stop!" I said giving her dirty look.

"Hi everyone," Edgar said into microphone on the podium.

"HI EDGAR KNIGHT!" the crowd roared back in excitement.

"WE LOVE YOU EDGAR!" said a large portion of the girls in the crowd.

Edgar paused for moment and said with a chuckle, "Well I didn't expect that all."

"Now," Mr. Goodshow said, "Mr. Knight will say a few words."

The smile that was once on Edgar disappeared quickly and he looked at the guy with surprise. "Wait a minute," he said to Mr. Goodshow, "You never said I had to make a speech or something! I am not good at making speeches! I'm not good at public speaking with a crowd like this either!"

"Now now," Mr. Goodshow said pushing him back up to the microphone, "Don't be shy. Say a few words to everyone."

Edgar glanced back at the guy as he returned back to his seat behind him. Edgar than looked at the crowd. A few sweat drops fell down his face. "Well…" he said into the microphone, "Here goes nothing, literally."

He took a big deep breath and let it out. He then said calmly, "Welcome everyone to the Indigo League. You all must be excited. After capturing Pokémon for your teams and battling tough trainers and gym leaders, all your efforts have paid off. You are here now; ready to put everything you learned and gained during these few months to the test. You are here to prove to everyone, that you are the best trainer around."

"Exactly!" Blue said with a nod, "I'm going to show everyone that I am the best there is."

"Not before me," I mumbled.

Edgar took another deep breath and continued, "Some of you probably had tougher challenges than others."

"No kidding," Green said, "Red and me had to battle against Team Elite and Team Rocket this entire journey. It wasn't easy."

"Either way," he said, "Whether you had a tough or easy time on your journey so far, just use everything you learned and place trust in the bond between you and your Pokémon. With all of that said, let's get this started!" The crowd roared and cheered in applause.

Edgar walked back to his seat while Mr. Goodshow stepped up to the podium. "See Edgar?" he said to him, "That wasn't so hard! Now I have a few announcements myself. Lots of you had e-mailed the league saying the Viridian Gym was destroyed and the gym leader was nowhere to be found. Due to this recent event, we are permitting trainers who have the other 7 badges from all the other gyms to be allowed to compete in the league."

"Thank God!" a couple of trainers murmured among themselves, "I thought I would be in trouble there for a second."

"I also have a special announcement!" he continued, "This year, for the first time ever, we are offering a brand new challenge for the league here in Kanto. It is the Elite Four Challenge. Of course, the Elite Four have always been here to challenge trainers in case of tiebreakers or if they are interested in battling the winner of Indigo League, but this year we are allowing trainers to challenge them directly.

"The challenge is simple! Beat all four trainers in a row and become champion of the Elite Four. Here's the thing though, if there are more than one winner in the Elite Four Challenge, the remaining trainers will battle each other to become Champion. Here's the thing though, if you want to compete in this challenge, all 7 gym leaders, who are here, have to recommend you for the challenge. Also, if you compete in this challenge, you cannot compete in the regular tournament. It is either the Indigo League or Elite Four."

"_Battle the Elite Four?_" I thought to myself, "_That seems interesting._"

"Well I know what I'm picking," Blue said with a chuckle, "I only want to battle the strongest trainers of all time. I am for sure going for the Elite Four Challenge."

"The Elite Four huh?" Green said with a shiver, "I don't think I am cut out for that. I'll just stick with the regular tournament."

"Anyways," Mr. Goodshow said, "Today, trainers will register for what challenge they want to enter and we'll pick randomly who faces who in the tournament tomorrow. For those who don't get nominated to be in the Elite Four challenge, they can still enter the tournament, but just not the ones who are nominated. Will everyone now proceed to Grand Hall where registry will begin? People in the stands can also head there as well."

* * *

Green's View

* * *

The Grand Hall was rather large. There were plenty of people behind desks and computers, registering all the trainers who were to compete in the tournament. I just finished doing so myself along with everyone else, besides Red, Vince, and Blue, who I assumed were doing so as well.

"So," Lilyana said to me, "Who do you think you'll face right away?"

"Maybe it will be you," I said, "That would be perfect for me, so I can crush you right out of this tournament."

"Not unless I do it first," she said with a smile.

"Or maybe I will be the one to defeat," Kaitlyn said appearing right behind me, "You never know!"

"Then again," Ashley said walking by us, "It could be me. I'll see you in the tournament."

"Yeah right," I called to her as she disappeared into the crowd, "I will never be defeated by you!"

"There you guys are!" Red said walking up to us, "I just finished… registering and stuff."

"Quiet!" Kaitlyn said excitedly, as she looked past him, "There he is! It's Edgar Knight!! KYAAAA!"

"Dear God!" Red said putting his hands over his ears, "Don't scream like that! It sounds like a fire alarm!" I looked past him and saw the Pokémon trainer with his Pikachu on his shoulder in the background talking to a familiar looking person.

"It's Misty too!" Lilyana said jumping for joy, "I got to talk to her! She's awesome!" Lilyana and Kaitlyn took off through the crowd towards the two of them, with Red and me following after them.

"OMG!" Kaitlyn said quickly, as she took hold of Edgar's hands suddenly, "EDGARKNIGHTYOUARESOAWESOME! ILOVEYOURPIKACHUANDITHINKYOUARESOCOOL,AMAZING,ANDWONDERFUL!"

Edgar looked at her blankly for a moment or two, before saying, "Huh?"

"I'll translate!" Green said, "In normal English, instead of the language Excited Fast Talking Girl, she means she likes you and you Pikachu a lot."

"Oh!" he said, "Well that makes a lot more sense that what she just said."

"Misty!" Lilyana said to the water type gym leader, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Lilyana!" Misty said smiling at her, "It's nice to see you again as well. You were right about that thing you said about Green. She was a stubborn girl."

"Why you little…" I said turning to Lilyana, "I forgot all about that!! You are so are dead!"

"Easy there girl!" Red said gripping my right arm tightly as I tried to raise it to punch Lilyana, "There's no need to make a big scene here. You can punch her later."

"Anyways," Edgar said glancing at the four of us, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh," I said, "My name is Green… last name is none of your business."

"She doesn't like her last name," I told him, "My name is Red Fire. Green and me are from Pallet Town."

"I'm Lilyana Masters!" she said shaking his hand, "Please to meet you!"

"IAMKAITLYNÉCLAT!" Kaitlyn said, "IAMTHEGLITTERQUEEN!"

"Will you stop talking like that?!" I said to her, "You're starting to scare normal people here!"

"Excuse me," a voice said from out of nowhere, pushing through us to meet Edgar and shake his hand, "Hi, my name is Jordan Obsidian. I am a member of Team Elite, you never heard of us."

"Ah…" Edgar said shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you?"

"No…" Jordan said with a big smile, "The pleasure is all mine Crystal."

"Huh?" Edgar said suspiciously.

"Scratch that last word," Jordan said letting go of his hand, "I mean the pleasure is all mine Edgar." Edgar stared at Jordan, a bit confused about what he said. His Pikachu on his shoulder, tensed up when Jordan came forward and was now giving him an angry look. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling it was uncomfortable with him.

"Something wrong PK?" Edgar asked his Pikachu, noticing that his Pokémon was uncomfortable.

"Nothing to worry about," Jordan said, "I get that look from other trainers' Pokémon from time to time."

Edgar started frown; he probably getting to same bad feeling about Jordan that Red always says he gets. "So what do you want?" he said.

"Nothing…" Jordan said with another smile, "For the moment. I just wanted to say I am fan of yours… and your other friend. I am a bit curious about the two of you and what makes you two so special. But that's something to think about for another day. Anyways, I hope to see you again and maybe we'll have a Pokémon battle as well?"

He gave him a nod and walked off into the crowd. As soon as he was gone, PK started to act normal again. "I don't know," Edgar said, "There's just something about him that is making me feel uneasy."

"I get that feeling all time when I see him," Red said.

"Forget about him," I said, "He's not important. Anyways, why did you come here to the Indigo League?"

"I was invited by the Pokémon League to come," he said, "Plus, it has been a while since I've come back to Kanto region."

"You lived here in Kanto before?" I asked.

"For quite a while with my cousin Misty and her sisters," he said.

"Your cousin is Misty here?" Lilyana said glancing at her, "That's so cool!"

"Yep!" Misty said rubbing Edgar's head, "Little Poliwag here is my cousin."

"Please don't call me that…" he said blushing with embarrassment.

"Poliwag?" I said trying to stop myself from laughing.

"POLIWAG!" Lilyana said bursting into laughter.

"You're nickname is Poliwag?!" I said with a grin, still trying to hold it in.

"POLIWAG!" Lilyana laughed again.

"Ugh…" Edgar said lowering his baseball cap to hid his face, "You what? I got to get going. See you all later."

"See you later Poliwag!" Red called to him as Edgar ran away with Pikachu clutching tightly to his shoulder as he ran. As he ran off, I could of sworn that Ashley was standing off to the side, watching him intently. But before I could get a good look, a person walked in front of her, and once he passed by, she was gone.

"Don't go!" Kaitlyn shouted to Edgar, chasing after him, "I want you to sign some of my stuff! Wait up!"

"That wasn't funny," Misty said to Red and Lilyana.

"It was little!" Lilyana protested.

"I just don't get it," Misty said walking off, "It's such a nice nickname. I really don't see what so funny about it!"

"Well that was interesting," I said, "What now?"

"I suppose we wait until they announce who is battling who tomorrow," Red shrugged, "Then afterwards, lets get some lunch and find the lodge where we'll be staying at."

"Hey," a voice said to us, "Was that Edgar Knight just now?"

"Ah yeah," I said turning to the voice, "He just took off though."

"Too bad," the voice said, "I wanted to meet him." The voice came from a girl, I guess around 13. She had shoulder length blond hair, which was tied off into a ponytail and had ice blue eyes, which kind of gave me a shiver. She wore blue jeans, a t-shirt that had the Cascade Badge symbol on it, sneakers, and a yellow backpack, similar to my trainer bag.

"If you hurry now," Lilyana said, "You can probably catch up to him."

"Nah," the girl sighed, "I'm not interested in running after him. I'll probably end up finding him later."

"So," Red said, "I suppose you are Pokémon trainer as well?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, "I'm entering the regular tournament. I think the Elite Four Challenge might be a bit tricky for me right now. Maybe next year, I guess."

"I'm Green," I said holding out my hand to shake, "I'm in the tournament as well. Who knows? Maybe we'll end up battling each other Miss…"

"Alicia," the girl said avoiding my hand, "My name is Alicia Jones. Please do not call 'miss'. Oh, if we do battle, I'll probably win."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see if we battle each other," she smiled, "Do not take me lightly, I'm getting the feeling that you are already. Anyways, perhaps I'll see you around. Later." She turned away from us and headed off into the crowd, disappearing around a passing group of trainers.

"Looks like I got another person to keep an eye on," I said, "I got a feeling she's going to be tough to beat."

"You're right," a male said to us, "She'll be a challenge." We all turned around and saw a boy around the same age as Alicia. He was taller than all of us, he had jade eyes, and a buzz cut. He wore a white t-shirt with an army vest over it, cargo pants, sunglasses and black, combat boots.

I scanned him from top to bottom and said, "Back from a war, solider?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "Don't make fun of my wardrobe."

"Kind of hard to do when you are dressed like GI Joe," Red said.

"Shut it," he said giving him a look, and then he glanced at me, "The name is Jordan… Jordan Townsend."

"Another Jordan?" I said, "This could be hard to keep track with the other Jordan. How about I call you J.T. instead?"

"Whatever," Townsend said, "Anyways, back onto the case of that girl, like I said before, she'll be tough to beat."

"How do you know that?" Red asked.

"Oh," he shrugged, "She's a friend of mine that I've traveled with. She's a fire type trainer. She's very tricky to beat. I even seen water type trainers have difficulties with her. Her Pokémon know some moves that help stop water attacks and she also has some very interesting strategies against water types as well."

"What about you?" Lilyana said, "Are you any good?"

"I'm very good," Townsend said with a smirk, "And if you want to know how good I am, you'll either have to see me in a battle during the tournament or fight me directly. I'll see you all later. I have to catch up with Alicia."

He gave us a nod and headed off into the crowd in search of Alicia. "Another interesting character," Red said, "It looks like this tournament will hold a very unique variety of characters. A fire type trainer, solider look alike, a Team Rocket member, a Team Elite member, water type trainer, and glitter high trainer."

"OH!" Lilyana said, "I'm the water type trainer, right?"

"Who else could he be talking about?" I annoyingly answered.

"Attention everyone!" a voice said over the intercom, "All the trainers now have registered for what challenge they'll be in. So, we'll start off by having the tournament first. The Elite Four Challenge will happen afterwards. Please refer to the large computer screen in the front of the room to see the tournament bracket and where you will be."

Everyone, including the three of us, turned to look at the large screen that just turned on. A large bracket appeared on the screen with the trainer match ups on it. I glanced around and saw myself. I was going to battle against Ashley of Team Rocket tomorrow.

"There I am!" Lilyana said pointing to the screen. I looked and saw that she was at the far end of it. If I was going to battle her, it would take quite a long time to reach her. I glanced over the screen and found Vince, Kaitlyn, Abbey, Alicia, and Townsend, but I didn't see either Red or Blue on the screen.

"Hey," I said to Red, "I don't see you up there!"

"Of course you don't," he said, "I am in the Elite Four Challenge. I met with all the gym leaders, while you were registering. They all nominated me, along with Blue. So I'll be battling the Elite Four later."

"Wow," I said, "You're a dead man walking already."

"Come on," he said with a frown, "Don't you trust me to win?"

I stared at him for a bit and pondered over that. Then I said, "I guess, but do you think you have an actual chance against those four monster trainers?"

"I'm not going to think about it," he said, "I'm just going to try and hope for the best that I'll win."

"So," a creepy voice said to me from behind, "We'll face off tomorrow in the tournament. Prepare for your defeat."

* * *

7:14 P.M. Red's View

Location: Trainer Lodge

* * *

"Talk about a coincidence," I said glancing around, "Who knew I would end up bunking with you guys!" Green and me had discovered that their weren't any rooms left to fit in two more people. So, both of us ended up taking separate 

rooms that only could fit in one more person. The people in my room were Blue, Vince, and Jordan Townsend.

"Oh it's you again," Townsend said to me from his bunk, "The last bunk available is bottom bunk below me."

"Alright," I said tossing my trainer bag onto the bottom bunk, "So, are you guys excited about tomorrow?"

"Of course," Vince said glancing over a couple of marked Pokéballs on his bed, "Now I just got to figure out which Pokémon I'll be using tomorrow in the battle."

"You didn't plan that already?" Townsend said, "Please! I already have my strategy and Pokémon I'll be using for every round in this tournament. I'm thinking ahead."

"I'm in the Elite Four Challenge," Blue said confidently, "So I don't need to think about this tournament at all, just how I am going to beat the Elite Four."

"How about you?" Vince asked me, "Have you already planned what you are going to do in the tournament?"

"I'm in Elite Four Challenge like Blue," I said.

"Dead man walking," Townsend said.

"Doesn't anyone have confidence in me that I'll beat the Elite Four?!" I said angrily.

"No," the guys said.

"You didn't have to answer so quickly!!" I said.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"Hi Green!" Lilyana said to me as I entered the room, "You're bunking with us?" I ended up taking a room that had only one more spot left in it, like Red. The people in it were Lilyana, Kaitlyn, and Alicia.

"I suppose so," I said to her as I sat down on the last free bed.

"Will you stop talking already!?" Alicia said covering her ears with her hands, "You are so annoying!!" I looked to my right and saw Alicia was actually talking to Kaitlyn, who had the bunk right below her.

"OH COME ON!" Kaitlyn protested, "I want to tell you more about my life and my fascination with glitter!"

"Go bug someone else!" Alicia said, "I hate it when people talk too much!"

"Oh you don't mean that!" Kaitlyn said, "Now, let me start about when I was five and…" Suddenly, Alicia jumped down from her bunk, creamed Kaitlyn with her pillow, knocking her onto the ground hard.

"Why you!!" Kaitlyn said getting back to her feet, "It's so on!" She ran to her bag and pulled out some of her glitter bombs.

"Bring it!" Alicia said clutching her pillow like a sword, "You are going down!"

"You know," I said standing up again, "I'll find another room. I have a feeling that I won't get any sleep in this room."

"Ditto!" Lilyana said grabbing her bag and jumping off her bed, "Let's beat it!" We walked out of the room together while Alicia and Kaitlyn went at it with their makeshift weapons.

* * *

10:37 P.M. Team Elite Executive Jordan's View

Location: Somewhere in the Pokémon League Village

* * *

"So peaceful," I said to myself as I looked up into the sky and watched the stars glow. I was sitting on a bench currently by myself. With the chaos and hysteria of all the Pokémon battles that were going to happen the next day, I just need something peaceful even though I wasn't going to battle tomorrow.

I heard footsteps approaching my direction from the right of me. I glanced that way and saw Abbey walking my way. "Hey Jordan," she said to me as she came to a complete stop in front of me.

"Oh hi Abbey," I said to her, "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep by now. You got a big day tomorrow in the Pokémon League."

"I know," she said, "But Madison, Noah, and Drew are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee on the GameCube they brought with them in my hotel room, so there isn't a good chance for me to sleep peacefully in the room."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the extra key card for my room. "Here," I said handing the card to her, "You can sleep in my room. I have an extra bed in it anyways."

"Really?" she said taking it, "Thank you. You're so nice."

"Yeah well," I said, "Someone should be nice in our group at the very least."

"So," she said sitting down next to me, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," I sighed glancing up at the stars, "Just looking up into the night sky and looking at the stars. It's so peaceful and relaxing. I do this sometimes before or after a big mission to calm myself down."

"Umm…" she said sitting closer to me, "Can I do this with you?"

"Ok," I said, "I don't mind." She smiled and looked up into sky with me. A few moments later, she fell sleep.

I glanced at her while she slept. She began to tilt and soon her head fell down and came to rest on my shoulder while her body slumped against my arm. "Abbey," I said to her, "You are… Oh forget it."

"Well aren't you two just a nice couple," a voice said to me.

I glanced forward and saw Ashley staring at me. I frowned and sighed, "I thought you didn't like talking to me anymore."

"I'm just…" Ashley said looking away, "Forget it…"

"You're the one who has the problem with me," I told her.

"Yeah right," she said glancing back at me, "Like you don't despise me."

"I'm not thrilled about your career move where you decided on joining old Team Rocket," I told her, "But I don't despise you. I'm just… disappointed with you."

* * *

Author Notice: On the nice note, this chapter is over! Sorry about the wait, I had Blue-Eyes preview the chapter first and I was waiting for his response. Plus, I read this chapter twice for spelling and grammar errors; I believed I fixed them all. I hope you enjoyed that and enjoy the three new characters.

School has begun again for me. I am in my Junior year now so it'll be hard to update as usual. Just try holding on for the next chapter. Oh! Another thing before I forget, let's give Blake Wilson (Who gave me the use of Alicia Jones and Jordan Townsend) and Blue-Eyes White Knight (Who gave me the use of Edgar Knight) a nod for letting me using their characters for this story. They rock don't they? I'll now added their character's profiles with the rest of the cast on My Profile page.

In the next chapter, Green's first battle in the Pokémon League begins. This battle has her facing Ashley of Team Rocket who she had never seen in battle before. Not only is she off to a disadvantage about not knowing how strong her opponent is, she about to face down one of the strongest Rocket agent in the company history. Does she stand chance or will her first battle be her last?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 64: Round 1: Green Vs. Ashley

Date: 8/31/08

Reviewers: ReaderADV

AshK

Master Pokémon

Lily is Reviewing xD

Jarkes

1everyone1

Putchkins


	64. Round 1! Green Vs Ashley

Chapter 64: Round 1: Green Vs. Ashley

* * *

August 30, 2006

Day 67: 9:50 A.M. Green's View

Location: Indigo League Stadium

* * *

"So," Red said to me, "Are you ready for this?" It was the next day and both of us were in one of the smaller stadiums in the area. We stood in the lobby waiting for my time to battle.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I said. I was a bit nervous to say the least. Of every Team Rocket agent we have faced in the past, Ashley was the only one we have never faced before, so I don't have a clue about her Pokémon or her strategy she will use. This could be a difficult battle.

"Oh come on," Red said, "You can't be that worried."

"I am though," I said, "I never battled against Ashley or seen her in action. I know nothing of her Pokémon team or how she battles. I'm sure all the Team Rocket agents filled her in about my team and how I battle though, so I'm probably already at a huge disadvantage!"

"Alright," he said to me, "Calm down, just take a deep breath and remain calm. Just go out there and give it everything you got! You can do this!"

"You're right!" I said trying to boost my confidence, "I can do this! I'll rock her world and knock her down! I am a winner!"

"That's the spirit!" he said, "But try not to yell that out. People are kind of watching us." I glanced around and noticed a bunch of people in hall staring at me with confused and weird looks.

"What are you all looking at?!" I said yelling at them, "Beat it!" The crowd then dispersed and went on their way.

"There you guys are!" Lilyana said running up to us, "I've been looking around the stadium for you two."

"Yeah," I said, "My match is coming up!"

"Yeah well," Lilyana said grabbing Red's hand, "My match is coming up and I want Red to watch it so he can cheer me on!"

"But Red is here for me right now!" I said grabbing his other hand, "I want him to watch my match!"

"No way!" Lilyana said tugging him away, "He's my boyfriend!"

"He's my best friend!" I said tugging him away.

"My arms are starting to hurt," Red mumbled as both Lilyana and me jerked him back and forth between us.

"Why do you want him badly?" Lilyana said suspiciously, "Don't tell me you are in love with him?"

The question caught me off guard so much that I stopped tugging on Red. I felt so strange and warm by the question. Did I love him? "No!" I said shaking my head trying to shake the feeling away, "Blue's the only one for me! I just want Red here because… he's my friend and all. He always watches me battle and I… just feel more confident when he watches. That's all."

"Hmm…" Lilyana said, "I don't like that at all! It sounds to me like you need him to be with you all the time which means to me that you are attracted to him. Well?"

"Ah…" I said confusedly, "I… well…. Ah… you see… Forget this! Have him! You have him watch your match! I don't need him." I pushed Red away from me and to Lilyana, who gleefully took hold of him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm a little confused about what is happening here," Red said, "What's going on?"

"It's a thing a girl would have a better understanding of instead of a guy," Lilyana said, "So don't worry if you don't know what I am talking about. So, my match is over at the other side of the area…" With those words, they walked off into the crowd. Red waved goodbye and I waved back until he was out of sight.

I sighed sadly and mumbled, "Why do I feel so upset that he isn't here? I love Blue, not him. Why?"

"Maybe you do love him?" a voice said to me from behind. I turned around and jumped back in surprise. It was Edgar Knight with PK on his shoulder.

"Oh hi Edgar," I said, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the last thing you said," he shrugged.

"Either way," I said, "I rather not talk about it. Anyways, are you here to watch one of the matches?"

"Yeah," he said, "I thought I see your battle against that Ashley girl. I don't know why, but she gives me the shivers."

"And for good reasons," I said.

"You know," he said to me, "I ran into her on the way here, PK and me got that same feeling when we met Jordan the other day. I don't know why though."

"Attention!" a voice called out over the loudspeakers, "Will Green Leaf and Ashley -Last Name Withheld- please report to the stadium's center? Your match will begin shortly."

"Looks like its time for me to get moving," I said, "I'll see you later Edgar." He nodded and I headed off towards the door that led into the stadium's center. I walked through a bunch of hallways like the previous day and soon came out onto the battlefield.

I quickly scanned the audience, in hope that Blue would actually be there, but I didn't see him. I, however, did see Kaitlyn, Edgar, Vince, and surprisingly Madison from Team Elite in the stands. None of them, besides Vince and Kaitlyn, were sitting next to each other.

I walked to the direct center of the field where the ref stood. At the opposite side of the arena, Ashley came through the doors. She approached the center of the field like me and came to dead stop in a few inches from me. Her eyes' had a dead, depressing look in them, but I felt an intense wave of anger and pressure emerging off of her.

"I want this to be a clean fight," the referee said, "No tricks. Each trainer will use two Pokémon for this round, no substitutions at any point. If your Pokémon is recalled, that Pokémon cannot be used again. Did you get all of that?"

"Yes," I said.

"Crystal clear," Ashley said.

"Alright," he said, "Shake hands, approach your spots, and wait for my call to begin the match." We both shook each other hand, squeezing tightly.

"Are you scared yet?" she whispered to me.

"You wish," I muttered.

"We'll see about that," she smirked.

* * *

Edgar's View

* * *

"Hmm…" I mumbled to myself, "This ought to be interesting." I was sitting in the left side of the stadium with a pretty good view of the field. Green and the other girl walked over to their sides and faced each other. Both had intense looks on their faces.

"Pika…" PK nodded as he walked the field from my right shoulder. Truth be told, I was very curious about this match mostly because of that girl Ashley. I don't know why, but I was just getting a bad vibe from her and it made me want to find out why.

"You here for the match with Green as well," a voice said to me. A shiver ran up my back and I quickly spun around to see who it was.

"It's you," I mumbled, "Jordan… right?"

"Correct!" he said with a gleaming smile that bugged me as he took a seat right beside me, "Glad you remember me."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "For now. I told you this yesterday, didn't I? I'm just a fan of you and Emerald. That's all."

"Wait a minute," I said freezing up, "How do you…"

"Don't concern yourself with knowing what I know," he said smiling, "I am just a fan of you and your friend. By the way, does it hurt you to know she is in love with someone else, not you?"

It seemed at that moment the entire arena suddenly became frozen in time. The only sounds and movements came from the two of us. I faced the stadium floor, only glancing at him from the side of my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked furiously.

"My my," he said, "I have hit a soft spot, haven't I? I could just pick and pick and pick at it until the wound in your heart bleeds out. However, I am not that type of person."

"Answer me," I said, "What do you want?"

He smirked and pushed his sunglasses up higher. He said simply, "You'll know when the time comes. If you want an exact time, I believe it should happen at the very end of the Indigo League."

"What?!" I demanded, "Tell me! What do you want?!" I turned to look at him directly on, but he wasn't there. He was gone.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

A voice boomed throughout the stadium and I heard it say, "Welcome audience to the First Round of the Indigo League! Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd roared anticipation and I saw people jumped out of their seats in excitement. "That's right!" the voice shouted, "Let's get this show on the road! The battle will take place between Green Leaf of Pallet Town and Ashley 'Last Name Not Announced' from… umm… personally, I don't know where she's from, and she didn't fill out the part where she said she was from.

"Either way, we have two interesting girls are ready to show us what they are made of! Each trainer will only use two Pokémon this round, so let's see what they can do with only 2!" The voice died down and the crowd died out as well.

"On my mark, we will begin," the referee said waving a green flag, "Let's begin in one… two… three… begin!"

"I'll go first," Ashley said taking a Pokéball from her belt, "Go Victreebel!"

"Here goes nothing!" I mumbled, "Come on Flutter!"

"Victreebel!" she called, "Grab that stupid bug with your Vine Whip and bring it down!"

"Use Double Team!" I said. Butterfree quickly used the move to avoid the attack and started the circle Ashley's Pokémon so quickly, it looked as if there were multiple Butterfree flying around.

"Not a bad move," she said, "But please… don't use such childish tricks on me. Use Sweet Scent!" Victreebel released a pink gas that spread over the field. Flutter suddenly slowed down as it appeared to smell the wonderful fragrance emitted by the gas.

"Bingo!" Ashley said seeing that Flutter had finally slowed down enough to be an easy target, "Attack with Vine Whip!" The vine at the top of the Pokémon shot off at Flutter and hit him or her across the face, knocking it to the ground.

"Flutter, get up!" I cried out, "Use Psybeam!" Butterfree turned its face in Victreebel's direction and released a long beam of colorful energy from its eyes. Ashley's Pokémon tried to dodge it, but was knocked onto the ground itself.

"What a cheap shot," Ashley said biting her thumb, "I'll show you. Use your Giga Drain!"

"Avoid the attack and move in to use!" Flutter quickly got back into the air and avoided the life sucking attack.

As soon as my Pokémon was 3 feet away from Ashley's, I called out, "Now use Gust!" Butterfree flapped its wings repeatedly, stirring up a small dust devil that crashed into Victreebel, knocking it to the ground once more.

"Get back up and use Stockpile!" Ashley shouted. Victreebel got back onto its… bottom and strangely enough, did nothing, but slightly glow pink.

"What kind of move was that?" I asked.

"You'll see!" she said, "Now use Spit Up!" Victreebel took in a deep breath of air and spit out a bunch of saliva and rapid speeds. It kind of looked like Bullet Seed, minus the seeds but with spit instead.

The attack struck Butterfree hard, leaving it covered in sticky slime. "Oh gross!" I gagged, "It's a super loogie attack! Use your Silver Wind attack!"

Flutter flew into the air and started to beat its wings once more, but even harder this time. I felt a gust of wind the air as the attack slowly built up of power, and then she or he unleashed it. The attack came went at Ashley's Pokémon at full blast leaving behind small silvery sparkles in its wake.

The attack hit the Pokémon again, but it managed to stay on its feet… or butt… or whatever it is standing on. Even though the attack didn't knocked her Pokémon down, it still left a large bruise on it. "Ugh," Ashley said biting her thumb, "This is beginning to get annoying; Victreebel, finished this battle by using Slam!"

Victreebel used its vine once more and quickly wrapped it around Butterfree. It lifted my Pokémon high above its head and slammed it down on the stadium's floor at high speeds. I froze in horror as I watched my Pokémon roll over on its back and then remain motionless.

"And that's how you get things done," Ashley said with a simple smile, "Referee? Aren't you going to call it?"

"Alright," he said, "Butterfree is…"

"HOLD IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "FLUTTER! USE PSYBEAM!" Ashley looked shocked as she saw my Pokémon slowly lift it head and fired away at her own Pokémon with all its strength. The psychic attack caught Victreebel by surprise and sent it flying back, defeating it for good. Then finally, Butterfree's head fell back, completely exhausted.

"I didn't see that coming," the referee said, "This round is a draw! Victreebel and Butterfree are both defeated! Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

"You lucked out," Ashley said, "But not for long! Gyarados, come on out!"

"Electrode!" I said releasing my Pokémon, "Show her that we are not going down with out a fight."

* * *

Red's View

* * *

"Wow," I said to Lilyana as she walked up to me, "That was quicker than I expected." She had just finished up her battle in record time. To be more exact, she defeated her opponent in less than 10 minutes.

"I know," she said, "I haven't been fooling around during my training. I've been working my hardest during the last month to get to the point you just saw."

"All I can say is Green is going to be in for a rough time when she ends up battling you," I said.

"That's if she can reach me," Lilyana said as we both walked out of the stadium where her battle was, "She's got a long way to go to get to me."

"I'm sure she'll be able to reach you," I told her, "She is pretty strong and pretty amazing."

"Amazing huh?" she said looking at me with a funny look, "Hmmm…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she sighed, "Anyways; let's head over to Green's match. It's probably still going on."

We headed over to the stadium where Green was at. When we got into the stands, we took a quick look at the field to see what was happening. We managed to catch the last moments of it.

* * *

Green's View

* * *

"Rollout!" Green said. My Pokémon charged at Gyarados, moving at high speeds. It leapt into the air and barreled into the beast's chest. It moved up the Pokémon's snakelike body and smashed into its lower jaw, before bouncing back onto the ground.

Gyarados cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground in a large heap, kind of like how Basilisk collapsed in the Chamber of Secrets. The referee glanced at the fallen behemoth and said, "Gyarados is unable to battle, Electrode wins the battle. Victory of Round 1 goes to Green of Pallet Town!"

The crowd roared and cheered my name in excitement. I giggled and jumped up and down in excitement. "That's right!" I shouted, "Whose number one? I am!! Whose not?! She's not!"

I glanced at Ashley for a moment and smiled at her. She neither frowned nor looked shocked. She just looked sort of disappointed. "Fine," she said with a huff, "I don't need to win this stupid Pokémon League for my plan to succeed. I'll see you later when my great plan goes into affect. Also, next time, you won't win."

She returned her Pokémon and walked out of the stadium. I returned my Pokémon and left the arena as well. Once I was back in the lobby, I came across Lilyana and Red. "So you decided to show up?" I said.

"My match ended before yours did," Lilyana said, "So we decided to come and watch yours. Plus, Red told me to be as quick as possible so that we wouldn't miss your battle much. We only got here in time to see the last attack."

"Yeah well," Red said to me, "I really wanted to see you battle."

"That's nice," I said, and then I pinched his right cheek hard, "However, I will not accept you missing anymore of my battles, alright? I'm your best friend and I demand that you watch me or suffer dire consequences."

"Quite demanding aren't you?" Lilyana said.

"Only if it gets me my way," I said

* * *

Near the end of the day, we all stood in the lobby where we all registered the day before. We were waiting to see the results of today's matches and see who we would be fighting tomorrow. "I know you and me made it to the next round," Lilyana said to me, "But who do you think also made it?"

"Maybe Alicia made?" I shrugged, "She seems like the type of person who can last a long time in these types of events."

"Well I can tell you for sure that Abbey made it," Jordan said walking up to us, "Just like I knew she would. I must say Green, I caught the opening bit of your match before I went to see Abbey's and I think you'll be one tough customer for Abbey to beat."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Red said with a mean look in his eyes.

"Nothing else," Jordan said, "Hmm… that's not nice giving me the evil eye, especially to a friend like me."

"Are we even friends?" he asked.

"Sure we are," the teenager smirked, "You just don't see it. Anyhow, I must get going. I got to find Madison and see what she recorder during some of the matches she taped."

With those final words, he walked off into the crowd, just as Alicia and Townsend came walking up to us. "Oh hey!" Alicia said to us, "It's nice to see you guys again. Jordan here and me won our rounds!"

"Nice to hear that," I said, "I thought you would make it."

"Attention everyone!" a voice called out through the room, "We are finish now! Look at the screen to see who you will be battling next." We all turn our heads and looked at the screen. Tomorrow's fight for me will be against Vince.

"Well," Vince said, coming up from behind with Kaitlyn in tow, "I guess we'll be fighting tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Oh no," Alicia said seeing Kaitlyn, "It's the talky one. I'm out of here!"

"It's not nice calling people that," Townsend said to her as she headed off, "Hey! Are you listening?! I'm talking to you!"

* * *

9:35 P.M. Abbey's View

Location: Pokémon League Village Hotel Room

* * *

"I feel so good!" I said to Jordan as I bounced on my bed, "I won my first round without even breaking a sweat!" I was currently crashing in Jordan's room to the remaindered of the Pokémon League since Madison, Noah, and Drew took over my room. Jordan was currently on his bed, which was next to mine, reading a book.

"Just because you won the first round," he said to me, "Doesn't guarantee that you'll win the next one."

"I know that," I said jumping off my bed and hopping over to his bed side, "But it just feels so good to win. Just remember, you have to give me whatever I want if I win!"

"I know that," he said setting his book down and then eyeing me funnily, "You know, you've been constantly reminding me about that for some reason. You obviously have something in mind already, don't you?"

An image of me and Jordan at the beach, in our bathing suits, playing around popped into my head. I giggled for a second and said, "I do."

"Then why don't you tell me?!" he said.

"I'll just give you another hint!" I said, "It will be something we can do together and something we'll have lots of fun doing."

"Oh no," he said, "Is this some kind of shopping trip in which I pay and carry everything you buy like a pack mule while you just have fun?"

"No," I said smiling, "You'll be hopefully, pleasantly surprise at what I will suggest that we do together!"

* * *

Author Notice: That's right! You are not imagining this! I have updated! Start a parade, pull all the fire alarms, shout to the world, I have updated. If you do that, I cannot be held responsible for what you do and if you get into trouble for doing it thanks to the First Amendment. Just warning you.

Sorry for the long wait, I had tons of homework and I was sick for the first week of October as well. My writing hasn't stopped though, I have written a couple of movie reviews for BadMovies dot Org under the penname of Information Geek, so I haven't stopped writing completely. I have also written a couple of nonfan fiction stories that wouldn't fit with this website. I only wrote those things because they take less time to write than my regular stories.

I have a new story that I plan on writing in the future. It will be a parody of the movie, Mars Attacks! If you seen the movie, you know that just about every actor or actress in the film is a big celebrity. In response to this, the characters that will be playing the roles of the characters in the film are also recognizable and famous anime characters, such as Naruto as the President of America, Brock as the Press Secretary Light as Professor Donald Kessler, and even Sousuke Sagara as Secret Agent Mitch. If you seen the film, you already know their fates! HA HA HA HA!

In the next chapter, Green is about to take on Vince in the second round. Does she stand a chance against him?

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 65: Round 2: Green Vs. Vince

Date: 10/19/08

Reviewers: ReaderADV

Master Pokémon

Blake Wilson

Heaven's Blade Hell's Gauntlet

AshK

Jarkes

Sora177


End file.
